


Nos proponemos complacer - 50 Sombras liberadas

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: 50 Sombras [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Violence, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 173,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty





	1. Prólogo

_¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mami esta dormida en el suelo. Lleva mucho tiempo dormida. Le cepillo el pelo porque sé que le gusta. No se despierta. La sacudo. ¡Mami! Me duele la tripa. Tengo hambre. Él no está aquí. Y también tengo sed._

_En la cocina acerco una silla al fregadero y bebo. El agua me salpica el jersey azul. Mami sigue dormida. ¡Mami, despierta! Está muy quieta. Y fría. Cojo mi mantita y la tapo. Yo me tumbo en la alfombra verde y pegajosa a su lado. Mami sigue durmiendo. Tengo dos coches de juguete y hago carreras con ellos por el suelo en el que está mami durmiendo. Creo que mami está enferma. Busco algo para comer. Encuentro guisantes en el congelador. Están fríos. Me los como muy despacio. Hacen que me duela el estómago. Me echo a dormir al lado de mami. Ya no hay guisantes. En el congelador hay algo más. Huele raro. Lo pruebo con la lengua y se me queda pegada. Me lo como lentamente. Sabe mal. Bebo agua. Juego con los coches y me duermo al lado de mami. Mami está muy fría y no se despierta. La puerta se abre con un estruendo. Tapo a mami con la mantita. Él está aquí._

_«Joder. ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? Puta descerebrada… Mierda. Joder. Quita de mi vista, niño de mierda.»_

_Me da una patada y yo me golpeo la cabeza con el suelo. Me duele. Llama a alguien y se va. Cierra con llave. Me tumbo al lado de mami. Me duele la cabeza._

_Ha venido una señora policía. No. No. No. No me toques. No me toques. No me toques. No me toques. Quiero quedarme con mami. No. Aléjate de mí. La señora policía coge mi mantita y me lleva. Grito. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Quiero a mami. Las palabras se van. No puedo decirlas. Mami no puede oírme. No tengo palabras._

  
—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —El tono de él es urgente y le arranca de las profundidades de su pesadilla, de su desesperación—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.  
  
Él se despierta y Louis está inclinado sobre él, agarrándole los hombros y sacudiéndole, con el rostro angustiado, los ojos azules como platos y llenos de lágrimas.  
  
—Lou. —Su voz es solo un susurro entrecortado. El sabor del miedo le llena la boca—. Estás aquí.  
  
—Claro que estoy aquí.  
  
—He tenido un sueño…  
  
—Lo sé. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.  
  
—Lou. —Él dice su nombre en un suspiro y es como un talismán contra el pánico negro y asfixiante que le recorre el cuerpo.   
  
—Chsss, estoy aquí. —Se acurruca a su lado, envolviéndole, transmitiéndole su calor para que las sombras se alejen y el miedo desaparezca. Louis es el sol, la luz… y es suyo.  
  
—No quiero que volvamos a pelearnos, por favor. —Tiene la voz ronca cuando le rodea con los brazos.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
—Los votos. No obedecerme. Puedo hacerlo. Encontraremos la manera. —Las palabras salen apresuradamente de su boca en una mezcla de emoción, confusión y ansiedad.  
  
—Sí, la encontraremos. Siempre encontraremos la manera —susurra Louis y le cubre los labios con los suyos, silenciándole y devolviéndole al presente.


	2. Chapter 2

Levanto la vista para mirar a través de las rendijas de la sombrilla de brezo y admiro el más azul de los cielos, un azul veraniego, mediterráneo. Suspiro satisfecho. Harry está a mi lado, tirado en una tumbona. Mi marido, mi sexy y guapísimo marido, sin camisa y con unos vaqueros cortados, está leyendo un libro que predice la caída del sistema bancario occidental. Sin duda se trata de una lectura absorbente porque jamás le había visto tan quieto. Ahora mismo parece más un estudiante que el presidente de una de las principales empresas privadas de Estados Unidos.  
  
Son los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel y estamos haraganeando bajo el sol de la tarde en la playa del hotel Beach Plaza Monte Carlo de Mónaco, aunque en realidad no nos alojamos en él. Abro los ojos para buscar al Fair Lady, que está anclado en el puerto. Nosotros estamos en un yate de lujo, por supuesto. Construido en 1928, flota majestuosamente sobre las aguas, reinando sobre todos los demás barcos del puerto. Parece de juguete. A Harry le encanta y sospecho que tiene la tentación de comprarlo. Los niños y sus juguetes…  
  
Me acomodo en la tumbona y me pongo a escuchar la selección de música que ha metido Harry Styles en mi nuevo iPod y me quedo medio dormido bajo el sol de última hora de la tarde recordando su proposición de matrimonio. Oh, esa maravillosa proposición que me hizo en la casita del embarcadero… Casi puedo oler el aroma de las flores del prado…  
  
***  
  
—¿Y si nos casamos mañana? —me susurra Harry al oído.  
  
Estoy tumbado sobre su pecho bajo la pérgola llena de flores de la casita del embarcadero, más que satisfecho tras haber hecho el amor apasionadamente.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
—¿Eso es un sí? —Reconozco en su voz cierta sorpresa y esperanza.  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—¿O es un no?  
  
—Mmm.  
  
Siento que sonríe.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson, ¿está siendo incoherente?  
  
Yo también sonrío.  
  
—Mmm.  
  
Ríe y me abraza con fuerza, besándome en el pelo.  
  
—En Las Vegas. Mañana. Está decidido.  
  
Adormilado, levanto la cabeza.  
  
—No creo que a mis padres les vaya a gustar mucho eso.  
  
Recorre con las yemas de los dedos mi espalda desnuda, arriba y abajo, acariciándome con suavidad.   
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Louis? ¿Las Vegas? ¿Una boda por todo lo alto? Lo que tú me digas.  
  
—Una gran boda no… Solo los amigos y la familia. —Alzo la vista para mirarle, emocionado por la silenciosa súplica que veo en sus brillantes ojos verdes. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere él?  
  
—Muy bien —asiente—. ¿Dónde?  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—¿Por qué no aquí? —pregunta vacilante.  
  
—¿En casa de tus padres? ¿No les importara?  
  
Ríe entre dientes.  
  
—A mi madre le daríamos una alegría. Estará encantada.  
  
—Bien, pues aquí. Seguro que mis padres también lo preferirán.  
  
Harry me acaricia el pelo. ¿Se puede ser más feliz de lo que soy yo ahora mismo?  
  
—Bien, ya tenemos el dónde. Ahora falta el cuándo.  
  
—Deberías preguntarle a tu madre.  
  
—Mmm. —La sonrisa de Harry desaparece—. Le daré un mes como mucho. Te deseo demasiado para esperar ni un segundo más.  
  
—Harry, pero si ya me tienes. Ya me has tenido durante algún tiempo. Pero me parece bien, un mes.   
  
Le doy un beso en el pecho, un beso suave y casto, y le miro sonriéndole.  
  
***  
  
—Te vas a quemar —me susurra Harry al oído despertándome bruscamente de mi siesta.  
  
—Solo de deseo por ti. —Le dedico la más dulce de las sonrisas. El sol vespertino se ha desplazado y ahora estoy totalmente expuesto a sus rayos. Él me responde con una sonrisita y tira de mi tumbona con un movimiento rápido para ponerme bajo la sombrilla.  
  
—Mejor lejos de este sol mediterráneo, señor de Styles.  
  
—Gracias por su altruismo, señor Styles.  
  
—Un placer, señor de Styles, pero no estoy siendo altruista en absoluto. Si te quemas, no voy a poder tocarte. —Alza una ceja y sus ojos brillan divertidos. El corazón se me derrite—. Pero sospecho que ya lo sabes y que te estás riendo de mí.  
  
—¿Tú crees? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia.  
  
—Sí, eso creo. Lo haces a menudo. Es una de las muchas cosas que adoro de ti. —Se inclina y me da un beso, mordiéndome juguetón el labio inferior.  
  
—Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras darme más crema solar —le digo haciendo un mohín muy cerca de sus labios.  
  
—Señor de Styles, me está usted proponiendo algo sucio… pero no puedo negarme. Incorpórate —me ordena con voz ronca.  
  
Hago lo que me pide y con movimientos lentos y meticulosos de sus dedos fuertes y flexibles me cubre el cuerpo de crema.  
  
—Eres precioso. Soy un hombre con suerte —murmura mientras sus dedos pasan rozando mi pecho para extender la crema.  
  
—Sí, es cierto. Es usted un hombre afortunado, señor Styles. —Le miro con coqueta modestia.  
  
—La modestia le sienta bien, señor de Styles. Vuélvete. Voy a darte crema en la espalda.  
  
Sonriendo, me doy la vuelta.  
  
—¿Qué te parecería si no llevase la camiseta cuando tú no estás aquí? —le pregunto.  
  
—No me gustaría nada —me dice sin dudarlo—. Ni siquiera me gusta que lleves tan poca cosa como ahora. —Se acerca a mí inclinándose y me susurra al oído—. No tientes a la suerte.  
  
—¿Me está desafiando, señor Styles?  
  
—No. Estoy enunciando un hecho, señor de Styles.  
  
Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza. Oh, Harry… mi posesivo y celoso obseso del control…  
  
Cuando termina me da un azote en el culo.  
  
—Ya está, señorito.  
  
Su iPhone, omnipresente y siempre encendido, empieza a vibrar. Frunzo el ceño y él sonríe.  
  
—Solo para mis ojos, Lou. —Levanta una ceja en una advertencia juguetona, me da otro azote y vuelve a su tumbona para contestar la llamada.  
  
El dios que llevo dentro ronronea. Tal vez esta noche podamos hacer algún tipo de espectáculo en el suelo solo para sus ojos. El dios sonríe cómplice arqueando una ceja. Yo también sonrío por lo que estoy pensando y vuelvo a abandonarme a mi siesta.  
  
— _Mam’selle? Un Perrier pour moi, un Coca-Cola Light puor mon mari, s’il vous plaît. Et quelque chose á mager... laissez-moi voir la carte._  
  
Mmm... El fluido francés de Harry me despierta. Parpadeo un par de veces a causa de la luz del sol y cuando abro los ojos le encuentro observándome mientras una chica joven con librea se aleja con la bandeja en alto y una coleta alta y rubia oscilando provocativamente.  
  
—¿Tienes sed? —me pregunta.  
  
—Sí —murmuro todavía medio dormido.  
  
—Podría pasarme todo el día mirándote. ¿Estás cansado?  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Es que anoche no dormí mucho.  
  
—Yo tampoco. —Sonríe, deja el iPhone y se levanta. Los pantalones cortos se le caen un poco, de esa forma sugerente que tanto me gusta, dejando a la vista el bañador que lleva debajo. Después se quita los pantalones y las chanclas y yo pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Ven a nadar conmigo. —Me tiende la mano y yo le miro un poco aturdido—. ¿Nadamos? —repite ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una expresión divertida. Como no respondo, niega lentamente con la cabeza—. Creo que necesitas algo para despertarte. —De repente se lanza sobre mí y me coge en brazos. Yo chillo, más de sorpresa que de miedo.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Bájame! —le grito.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—Solo cuando lleguemos al agua, nene.  
  
Varias personas que toman el sol en la playa nos miran con ese desinterés tan típico de los monegascos, según acabo de descubrir, mientras Harry me lleva hasta el mar entre risas y empieza a sortear las olas.  
  
Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.  
  
—No te atreverás —le digo casi sin aliento mientras intento sofocar mis risas.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Oh, Lou, nene, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en el poco tiempo que hace que me conoces?  
  
Me besa y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar los dedos entre su pelo, agarrárselo con las dos manos y devolverle el beso invadiéndole la boca con mi lengua. Él inspira bruscamente y se aparta con la mirada ardiente pero cautelosa.  
  
—Ya me conozco tu juego —me susurra y se va hundiendo lentamente en el agua fresca y clara conmigo en brazos, mientras sus labios vuelven a encontrarse con los míos. El frescor del mediterráneo queda pronto olvidado cuando envuelvo a mi marido con mi cuerpo.  
  
—Creía que te apetecía nadar —le digo junto a su boca.  
  
—Me has distraído… —Harry me roza el labio inferior con los dientes—. Pero no sé si quiero que la buena gente de Montecarlo vea cómo mi marido se abandona a la pasión.  
  
Le rozo la mandíbula con los dientes, con su principio de barba cosquilleándome la lengua, sin importarme un comino la buena gente de Montecarlo.  
  
—Lou —gime. Me agarra del pelo y tira con suavidad para obligarme a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tener mejor acceso a mi cuello. Después me besa la oreja y va bajando lentamente.  
  
—¿Quieres que vayamos más adentro? —pregunta en un jadeo.  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
Harry se aparta un poco y me mira con los ojos ardientes, llenos de deseo, divertidos.  
  
—Louis, es usted un hombre insaciable y un descarado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?  
  
—Un monstruo hecho a tu medida. ¿Me querrías de alguna otra forma?  
  
—Te querría de cualquier forma en que pudiera tenerte, ya lo sabes. Pero ahora mismo no. No con público —dice señalando la orilla con la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Es cierto que varias personas en la playa han abandonado su indiferencia y ahora nos miran con verdadero interés. De repente Harry me coge por la cintura y me tira al aire, dejando que caiga al agua y me hunda bajo las olas hasta tocar la suave arena que hay en el fondo. Salgo a la superficie tosiendo, escupiendo y riendo.  
  
—¡Harry! —le regaño mirándole fijamente. Creía que íbamos a hacer el amor en el agua… pero él ha vuelto a salirse con la suya. Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Yo le salpico y él me responde salpicándome también.  
  
—Tenemos toda la noche —me dice sonriendo como un tonto—. Hasta luego, nene. —Se zambulle bajo el agua y vuelve a la superficie a un metro de donde estoy. Después, con un estilo fluido y grácil, se aleja de la orilla. Y de mí.  
  
¡Oh, Cincuenta! Siempre tan seductor y juguetón… Me protejo los ojos del sol con la mano mientras le veo alejarse. Cómo le gusta provocarme… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva? Mientras nado de vuelta a la orilla, sopeso las posibilidades. En la zona de las tumbonas ya han llegado nuestras bebidas. Le doy un sorbo rápido a mi Coca-Cola. Harry solo es una pequeña motita en la distancia.  
  
Mmm… Me tumbo boca arriba y, tras pensármelo, decido no ponerme la camiseta. Me parece demasiado estúpido no poder ir sin camiseta si Harry no está conmigo. Para que Harry vea lo descarado que puedo ser… ¡Ahora chúpate esa! Cierro los ojos y dejo que el sol me caliente la piel y los huesos… El calor me relaja mientras mis pensamientos vuelven al día de mi boda.  
  
***  
  
—Ya podéis besaros —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.  
  
Sonrío a mi flamante marido.  
  
—Al fin eres mío —me susurra tirando de mí para rodearme con los brazos y darme un beso casto en los labios.  
  
Estoy casado. Ya soy el marido de Harry Styles. Estoy borracho de felicidad.  
  
—Estás precioso, Lou —murmura y sonríe con los ojos brillando de amor… y algo más, algo oscuro y lujurioso—. No dejes que nadie que no sea yo te quite ese traje, ¿entendido? —Su sonrisa sube de temperatura mientras con las yemas de los dedos me acaricia la mejilla, haciéndome hervir la sangre.  
  
Madre mía… ¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto, incluso aquí, con toda esta gente mirando?  
  
Asiento en silencio. Vaya, espero que nadie nos haya oído. Por suerte el maestro de ceremonias se ha apartado discretamente. Miro a la multitud allí reunida vestida con sus mejores galas… Mi madre, Mark, Daniel y los Styles, todos aplaudiendo. Y también Perrie que está genial con su vestido rosa pálido de pie junto a Zayn. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que Zayn podía tener tantísima buena pinta así de arreglado? Todos muestran unas brillantes sonrisas de oreja a oreja… excepto Anne, que está llorando discretamente cubriéndose con un delicado pañuelo blanco.  
  
—¿Preparado para la fiesta, señor de Styles? —murmura Harry con una sonrisa tímida. Me derrito al verlo. Está fabuloso con un sencillo esmoquin negro con chaleco y corbata plateados. Se le ve… muy elegante.  
  
—Preparadísimo. —La cara se me ilumina con una sonrisa bobalicona.  
  
Un poco más tarde, la fiesta está en su apogeo… Des y Anne se han superado. Han hecho que volvieran a colocar la carpa y la han decorado con rosa pálido, plata y marfil, dejando los lados abiertos con vistas a la bahía. Hemos tenido la suerte de tener un tiempo estupendo y ahora el sol de última hora de la tarde brilla sobre el agua. Hay una pista de baile en un extremo de la carpa y un buffet muy generoso en el otro.  
  
Mark y mi madre están bailando y riéndose juntos. Tengo una sensación agridulce al verlos así. Espero que Harry y yo duremos más; no sé qué haría si me dejara. Casamiento apresurado, arrepentimiento asegurado. Ese dicho no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza.  
  
Perrie está a mi lado. Está guapísima con un vestido largo de seda. Me mira y frunce el ceño.  
  
—Oye, que se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida —me regaña.  
  
—Y lo es —le digo en voz baja.  
  
—Oh, Lou, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás mirando a tu madre y a Mark?  
  
Asiento con aire triste.  
  
—Son felices.  
  
—Sí, felices separados.  
  
—¿Te están entrando las dudas? —me pregunta Perrie alarmada.  
  
—No, no, claro que no. Solo es que… le quiero muchísimo. —Me quedo petrificado, sin poder o sin querer expresar mis miedos.  
  
—Lou, es obvio que te adora. Sé que habéis tenido un comienzo muy poco convencional en vuestra relación, pero yo he visto lo felices que habéis sido durante el último mes. —Me coge y me aprieta las manos—. Además, ya es demasiado tarde —añade con una sonrisa.  
  
Suelto una risita. Perrie siempre diciendo lo que no hace falta decir. Me atrae hacia ella para darme el Abrazo Especial de Perrie Edwards.  
  
—Lou. Vas a estar bien. Y si te hace daño alguna vez, aunque solo sea en un pelo de la cabeza, tendrá que responder ante mí. —Me suelta y le sonríe a alguien que hay detrás de mí.  
  
—Hola, nene. —Harry me sorprende rodeándome con los brazos y me da un beso en la sien—. Perrie —saluda. Sigue mostrándose algo frío con ella, aunque ya han pasado seis semanas.  
  
—Hola otra vez, Harry. Voy a buscar a Zayn. —Con una sonrisa para ambos se aleja para buscar a Zayn, que está bebiendo con el hermanastro de Perrie, Niall, y nuestro amigo Stan.  
  
—Es hora de irse —murmura Harry.  
  
—¿Ya? Es la primera fiesta a la que asisto en la que no me importa ser el centro de atención. —Me giro entre sus brazos para poder mirarle de frente.  
  
—Mereces serlo. Estás impresionante, Louis.  
  
—Y tú también.  
  
Me sonríe y su expresión sube de temperatura.  
  
—Ese traje tan bonito te sienta bien.  
  
—¿Este trapo viejo? —me ruborizo tímidamente y estiro un poco el traje que ha diseñado para mí la madrastra de Perrie, Maura.  
  
Se inclina y me da un beso.  
  
—Vámonos. No quiero compartirte con toda esta gente ni un minuto más.  
  
—¿Podemos irnos de nuestra propia boda?  
  
—Nene, es nuestra fiesta y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Hemos cortado la tarta. Y ahora mismo lo que quiero es raptarte para tenerte todo para mí.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—Me tiene para toda la vida, señor Styles.  
  
—Me alegro mucho de oír eso, señor Styles -Tomlinson.  
  
—¡Oh, ahí estáis! Qué dos tortolitos.  
  
Gruño en mi fuero interno… La madre de Anne nos ha encontrado.  
  
—Harry, querido… ¿Otro baile con tu abuela?  
  
Harry frunce los labios.  
  
—Claro, abuela.  
  
—Y tú, precioso Louis, ve y haz feliz a un anciano: baila con Theo.  
  
—¿Con quién, señora Cox?  
  
—Con el abuelo Cox. Y creo que ya puedes llamarme abuela. Vosotros dos tenéis que poneros cuanto antes manos a la obra en el asunto de darme bisnietos. No voy a durar mucho ya. —Nos mira con una sonrisa tontorrona.  
  
Harry la mira parpadeando, horrorizado.  
  
—Vamos, abuela —dice cogiéndola apresuradamente de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile. Me mira casi haciendo un mohín y pone los ojos en blanco—. Luego, Boo.  
  
Mientras voy de camino adonde está el abuelo Cox, Stan me aborda.  
  
—No te voy a pedir otro baile. Creo que ya te he monopolizado demasiado en la pista de baile hasta ahora… Me alegro de verte feliz, pero te lo digo en serio, Lou. Estaré aquí… si me necesitas.  
  
—Gracias, Stan. Eres un buen amigo.  
  
—Lo digo en serio. —Sus ojos brillan por la sinceridad.  
  
—Ya lo sé. Gracias de verdad, Stan. Pero si me disculpas… Tengo una cita con un anciano.  
  
Arruga la frente, confuso.  
  
—El abuelo de Harry —aclaro.  
  
Me sonríe.  
  
—Buena suerte con eso, Lou. Y buena suerte con todo.  
  
—Gracias, Stan.  
  
Después de mi baile con el siempre encantador abuelo de Harry, me quedo de pie junto a las cristaleras viendo como el sol se hunde lentamente por detrás de Seattle provocando sombras de color naranja y aguamarina en la bahía.  
  
—Vamos —me insiste Harry.  
  
—Tengo que cambiarme. —Le cojo la mano con intención de arrastrarle hacia la cristalera y que suba las escaleras conmigo. Frunce el ceño sin comprender y tira suavemente de mi mano para detenerme—. Creía que querías ser tú el que me quitara el traje —le explico.  
  
Se le iluminan los ojos.  
  
—Cierto. —Me mira con una sonrisa lasciva—. Pero no te voy a desnudar aquí. Entonces no nos iríamos hasta… no sé… —dice agitando su mano de largos dedos. Deja la frase sin terminar pero el significado está más que claro.  
  
Me ruborizo y le suelto la mano.  
  
—No te desnudes —me murmura misteriosamente.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Nada de «peros», Louis. Estás precioso. Y quiero ser yo el que te desnude.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Guarda en tu bolsa de mano la ropa que te ibas a poner —me ordena—. La vas a necesitar. Higgins ya tiene tu maleta.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
¿Qué habrá planeado? No me ha dicho adónde vamos. De hecho, no creo que nadie sepa nada. Ni Cher ni Perrie han conseguido sacarle información. Me vuelvo hacia mi madre y Perrie.  
  
—No me voy a cambiar.  
  
—¿Qué? —dice mi madre.  
  
—Harry no quiere que me cambie. —Me encojo de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.  
  
Ella arruga la frente.  
  
—No has prometido obedecer —me recuerda con mucha diplomacia. Perrie intenta hacer que su risa ahogada parezca una tos. La miro entornando los ojos. Ni ella ni mi madre tienen idea de la pelea que Harry y yo tuvimos por eso. No quiero resucitar esa discusión. Dios, mi Cincuenta Sombras se puede poner muy furioso a veces… y después tener pesadillas. El recuerdo me reafirma en mi decisión.  
  
—Lo sé, mamá, pero le gusta mi traje y quiero darle ese gusto.  
  
Su expresión se suaviza. Perrie pone los ojos en blanco y con mucha discreción se aleja para dejarnos solos.  
  
—Estás muy guapo, hijo. —Jay me coloca con cariño uno de los mechones de flequillo que se me han descolocado y me acaricia la barbilla—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cielo… Vas a hacer muy feliz a Harry —me dice y me da un abrazo.  
  
Oh, mamá…  
  
—No me lo puedo creer… Pareces tan mayor ahora… Vas a empezar una nueva vida; y bueno, los hombres venís de otro planeta, así que os entenderéis.  
  
Suelto una risita. Harry no es de otro planeta, es de otro universo. Si ella supiera…  
  
—Gracias, mamá.  
  
Mark se acerca a nosotros sonriéndonos dulcemente.  
  
—Te ha salido un niño precioso, Jay —dice con los ojos brillándole por el orgullo. Está impecable con su esmoquin negro y el chaleco rosa pálido. Me emociono y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Oh, no… Hasta ahora había conseguido no llorar…  
  
—Y tú le has ayudado a crecer y a ser lo que es, Mark. —La voz de Jay suena nostálgica.  
  
—Y he adorado cada momento del tiempo que he pasado con él. Eres un novio sensacional, Lou. —Mark me coloca el mismo mechón de pelo suelto de antes.  
  
—Oh, papá… —Intento contener un sollozo y él me abraza brevemente, un poco incómodo.  
  
—Y vas a ser un esposo sensacional también —me susurra con voz ronca.  
  
Cuando me suelta, Harry está a mi lado.  
  
Mark le estrecha la mano afectuosamente.  
  
—Cuida de mi niño, Harry.  
  
—Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, Mark, Jay. —Saluda a mi padrastro con un movimiento de cabeza y le da un beso a mi madre.  
  
El resto de los invitados han creado un largo pasillo humano con un arco formado por sus brazos extendidos para que pasemos por él hacia la salida de la casa.  
  
—¿Listo? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me coge la mano y me guía bajo esos brazos estirados mientras los invitados nos gritan felicitaciones y deseos de buena suerte y nos tiran arroz. Al final del pasillo nos esperan Anne y Des con grandes sonrisas. Los dos nos abrazan y nos besan por turnos. Anne está emocionada de nuevo. Nos despedimos rápidamente de ellos.  
  
Higgins nos espera junto al Audi todoterreno. Harry se queda sosteniendo la puerta del coche para que yo entre.  
  
Cuando entro en el todoterreno riéndome, Harry se vuelve para despedirse de los invitados.  
  
Higgins mantiene la puerta abierta para él.  
  
—Felicidades, señor.  
  
—Gracias, Higgins —responde Harry mientras se sienta a mi lado.  
  
Cuando Higgins entra en el coche, los invitados empiezan a tirarle arroz al coche. Harry me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos.  
  
—¿Todo bien por ahora, señor Styles -Tomlinson?  
  
—Por ahora todo fantástico, señor Styles. ¿Adónde vamos?  
  
—Al aeropuerto —dice con una sonrisa enigmática.  
  
Mmm… ¿Qué estará planeando?  
  
Higgins no se dirige a la terminal de salidas como yo esperaba, sino que cruza una puerta de seguridad y va directamente hacia la pista. ¿Qué demonios…? Y entonces lo veo: el jet de Harry con STYLES ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. escrito en el fuselaje con grandes letras azules.  
  
—No me digas que vas a volver a hacer un uso personal de los bienes de la empresa.  
  
—Oh, eso espero, Louis —me sonríe Harry.  
  
Higgins detiene el Audi al pie de la escalerilla que sube al avión y salta del coche para abrirle la puerta a Harry. Intercambian unas palabras y después Harry viene a abrirme la puerta. Y en vez de apartarse para dejarme espacio para salir, se inclina y me coge en brazos.  
  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —chillo.  
  
—Cogerte en brazos para cruzar el umbral —me dice.  
  
—Harry… no soy una novia…  
  
—Me hace ilusión.  
  
Oh.  
  
Me sube por la escalerilla sin esfuerzo aparente y Higgins nos sigue llevando mi maleta. La deja a la entrada del avión y vuelvo al Audi. Dentro de la cabina reconozco a Stephan, el piloto de Harry, con su uniforme.  
  
—Bienvenidos a bordo, señores Styles —nos saluda con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry me baja al suelo, por fin, y estrecha la mano de Stephan. De pie junto a Stephan hay una mujer de pelo oscuro de unos… ¿qué? ¿Treinta y pocos? Ella también lleva uniforme.  
  
—Felicidades a los dos —continúa Stephan.  
  
—Gracias, Stephan. Louis, ya conoces a Stephan. Va a ser nuestro comandante hoy. Y esta es la primera oficial Beighley.  
  
La chica se sonroja cuando Harry la presenta y parpadea muy rápido. Tengo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Encantada de conocerlo —dice efusivamente Beighley.  
  
Le sonrío con amabilidad.  
  
—¿Todo listo? —les pregunta Harry a ambos mientras yo examino la cabina. El interior es de madera de arce clara y piel de un suave color crema. Hay otra mujer joven en el otro extremo de la cabina, también vestida de uniforme; tiene el pelo castaño y es realmente guapa.  
  
—Ya nos han dado todos los permisos. El tiempo va a ser bueno desde aquí hasta Boston.  
  
¿Boston?  
  
—¿Turbulencias?  
  
—Antes de llegar a Boston no. Pero hay un frente sobre Shannon que puede que nos dé algún sobresalto.  
  
¿Shannon? ¿Irlanda?  
  
—Ya veo. Bien, espero dormir durante el trayecto —dice Harry sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.  
  
¿Dormir?  
  
—Bien, vamos a prepararnos para despegar, señor —anuncia Stephan—. Les dejo en las capaces manos de Natalia, nuestra azafata. —Harry mira en su dirección y frunce el ceño, pero después se vuelve hacia Stephan con una sonrisa.  
  
—Excelente. —Me coge la mano y me lleva hasta uno de los lujosos asientos de piel. Debe de haber unos doce en total—. Siéntate —dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y se desabrocha el chaleco de fino brocado. Nos sentamos en dos asientos individuales situados el uno frente al otro con una mesita reluciente entre ambos.  
  
—Bienvenidos a bordo, señores. Y felicidades. —Natalia ha aparecido junto a nosotros para ofrecernos una copa de champán rosado.  
  
—Gracias —dice Harry. Ella nos sonríe educadamente y se retira a la cocina.  
  
—Por una feliz vida de casados, Louis. —Harry levanta su copa y brindamos. El champán está delicioso.  
  
—¿Bollinger? —pregunto.  
  
—El mismo.  
  
—La primera vez que lo probé lo bebí en tazas de té. —Sonrío.  
  
—Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Tu graduación.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —Ya no soy capaz de contener mi curiosidad ni un segundo más.  
  
—A Shannon —dice Harry con los ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo. Parece un niño pequeño.  
  
—¿Irlanda? —¡Vamos a Irlanda!  
  
—Para repostar combustible —añade juguetón.  
  
—¿Y después? —le animo.  
  
Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
—A Londres —dice mirándome fijamente para ver mi reacción.  
  
Doy un respiro. Madre mía… Pensaba que iríamos a algún sitio como Nueva York o Aspen, o incluso al Caribe. Casi no me lo puedo creer. La ilusión de mi vida siempre ha sido ir a Inglaterra. Siento que una luz se enciende en mi interior: la luz incandescente de la felicidad.  
  
—Después París.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Y finalmente el sur de Francia.  
  
¡Uau!  
  
—Sé que siempre has soñado con ir a Europa —me dice en voz baja—. Quiero hacer que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad, Louis.  
  
—Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Harry.  
  
—Lo mismo digo, Lou —me susurra.  
  
Oh, Dios mío…  
  
—Abróchate el cinturón.  
  
Le sonrío y hago lo que me ha dicho.  
  
Mientras el avión se encamina a la pista, nos bebemos el champán sonriéndonos bobaliconamente. No me lo puedo creer. Con veintidós años por fin voy a salir de Estados Unidos para ir a Europa, a Londres para ser más exactos.  
  
Después de despegar Natalia nos sirve más champán y nos prepara el banquete nupcial. Y menudo banquete: salmón ahumado seguido de perdiz asada con ensalada de judías verdes y patatas dauphinoise, todo cocinado y servido por la tremendamente eficiente Natalia.  
  
—¿Quiere postre, señor Styles? —le pregunta.  
  
Niega con la cabeza y se pasa un dedo por el labio inferior mientras me mira inquisitivamente con una expresión oscura e inescrutable.  
  
—No, gracias —murmura sin romper el contacto visual conmigo.  
  
Cuando Natalia se retira, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisita secreta.  
  
—La verdad —vuelve a murmurar— es que había planeado que el postre fueras tú.  
  
Oh… ¿aquí?  
  
—Vamos —me dice levantándose y tendiéndome la mano. Me guía hasta el fondo de la cabina.  
  
—Hay un baño ahí —dice señalando una puertecita, pero sigue por un corto pasillo hasta cruzar una puerta que hay al final.   
  
Vaya… un dormitorio. Esta habitación también es de madera de arce y está decorada con colores crema. La cama de matrimonio está cubierta de cojines de color dorado y marrón. Parece muy cómoda.  
  
Harry se gira y me rodea con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarme.  
  
—Vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas a diez mil metros de altitud. Es algo que no he hecho nunca.  
  
Otra primera vez. Me quedo mirándole con la boca abierta y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho… el club de la milla. He oído hablar de él.  
  
—Pero primero tengo que quitarte este traje tan fabuloso.  
  
Le brillan los ojos de amor y de algo más oscuro, algo que me encanta y que despierta al dios que llevo dentro. Empiezo a quedarme sin aliento.  
  
—Acércate. —Su voz es baja, autoritaria y tremendamente sexy.  
  
¿Cómo puede una sola palabra encerrar tantas promesas? Obedezco de buen grado y sus manos me desabrochan la chaqueta del traje. Sus dedos expertos acaban con la tarea en un santiamén.  
  
—Vuélvete.  
  
Vuelvo a hacer lo que me ordena y desliza la chaqueta por mis hombros hasta que termina en el suelo. Después de este día tan excitante, aunque largo y agotador, le deseo, deseo todo su cuerpo.  
  
—Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Lou. —Tiene la boca junto a mi oído y siento su aliento aunque no me toca con los labios. Me masajea suavemente los hombros.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de la sensación. Sus dedos siguen recorriendo mis hombros hasta que sube hasta mi pelo, me lo agarra y me tira un poco para obligarme a echar atrás la cabeza y exponer la garganta.  
  
—Eres mío —suspira. Me tira del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes.  
  
Yo dejo escapar un gemido.  
  
—Silencio —me ordena y me quita la corbata.  
  
Recorre la piel que asoma por el cuello de mi camisa de un lado al otro. Me estremezco por la anticipación. Me da un beso tierno en el cuello.  
  
—Eres tan guapo… —dice mientras me gira y me desabrocha con destreza el primer botón de la camisa—. Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Con una lentitud infinita me va desabrochando los botones uno a uno, bajando por toda la espalda—. Te quiero muchísimo. —Va encadenando besos desde debajo de mi oreja hasta la clavícula. Después de cada beso murmura una palabra—: Te. Deseo. Mucho. Quiero. Estar. Dentro. De. Ti. Eres. Mío.  
  
Las palabras me resultan embriagadoras. Cierro los ojos y ladeo el cuello para facilitarle el acceso y voy cayendo cada vez más profundamente bajo el hechizo de Harry Styles, mi marido.  
  
—Mío —repite en un susurro. Me va deslizando la camisa por los brazos hasta que cae a mis pies, al igual que mis pantalones—. Quédate quieto —me pide con la voz ronca.  
  
Lo hago y él da un respingo.  
  
Llevo puesto solo unos calzoncillos negros. Los ojos de Harry me recorren el cuerpo ávidamente, pero no dice nada. Se limita a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos por el deseo.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto en un susurro, consciente del tímido rubor que me está apareciendo en las mejillas.  
  
—Más que eso, nene. Estás sensacional. Ven. —Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a desprenderme del pantalón—. No te muevas —murmura, y sin apartar sus ojos cada vez más oscuros de los míos, recorre con el dedo mi pecho. Mi respiración se acelera. Se detiene y gira el dedo índice en el aire indicándome que dé una vuelta.  
  
Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.  
  
—Para —dice. Estoy de espaldas a él, mirando a la cama. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo, apretándome contra él y me acaricia el cuello. Muy suavemente me cubre los bíceps con las manos y me acaricia—. Mío —me susurra.  
  
—Tuyo —jadeo yo.  
  
Abandona mis brazos y recorre con las manos mi estómago, mi vientre y después sigue bajando por los muslos y pasa casi rozándome el miembro. Ahogo un gemido. Ahora sus manos de dirigen a mi culo.  
  
—Mío —repite con las manos extendidas sobre mis nalgas.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—Chsss. —Las manos descienden por la parte posterior de mis muslos.   
  
Se inclina y aparta la colcha de la cama.  
  
—Siéntate.  
  
Lo hago totalmente hipnotizado por sus palabras. Harry se arrodilla a mis pies y me quita con suavidad los zapatos.   
  
—Esto es como desenvolver los regalos de Navidad. —Me sonríe y me mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras.  
  
—Un regalo que ya tenías…  
  
Frunce el ceño contrariado.  
  
—Oh, no, nene. Ahora eres mío de verdad.  
  
—Harry, he sido tuyo desde que te dije que sí. —Me inclino hacia él y le rodeo con las manos esa cara que tanto amo—. Soy tuyo. Siempre seré tuyo. Pero ahora mismo creo que llevas demasiada ropa. —Me agacho todavía más para besarlo y él viene a mi encuentro, me besa en los labios y me coge la cabeza mientras enreda los dedos en mi pelo.  
  
—Lou —jadea—. Mi Lou. —Sus exigentes labios se unen con los míos una vez más. Su lengua es invasivamente persuasiva.  
  
—La ropa —susurro.  
  
Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan mientras tiro del chaleco. A él le cuesta quitárselo, así que tiene que liberarme un momento. Se detiene y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de deseo.  
  
—Déjame, por favor. —Mi voz suena suave y sensual. Quiero desnudar a mi marido, a mi Cincuenta.  
  
Se sienta sobre los talones y yo me acerco para cogerle la corbata (la corbata gris plateada, mi favorita), suelto el nudo lentamente y se la quito. Levanta la barbilla para dejarme desabrochar el botón superior de la camisa blanca. Cuando lo consigo, paso a los gemelos. Lleva unos gemelos de platino grabados con una L y una H. Le da un beso a esa mano y después se los guarda en el bolsillo de los pantalones.  
  
—Qué romántico, señor Styles.  
  
—Para usted, señorde Styles, solo corazones y flores. Siempre.  
  
Le cojo la mano y le miro a través de las pestañas mientras le doy un beso a su sencilla alianza de platino.  
  
Gime y cierra los ojos.  
  
—Lou —susurra, y mi nombre es como una oración.  
  
Alzo las manos para ocuparme del segundo botón y, repitiendo lo que él me ha hecho a mí hace unos minutos, le doy un suave beso en el pecho después de desabrochar cada botón. Entre los besos voy intercalando palabras.  
  
—Tú. Me. Haces. Muy. Feliz. Te. Quiero.  
  
Vuelve a gemir y en un movimiento rapidísimo me agarra por la cintura y me sube a la cama. Él me acompaña un segundo después. Sus labios encuentran los míos y me rodea la cara con las manos para mantenerme quieto mientras nuestras lenguas se regodean la una de la otra. De repente Harry se aparta y se queda de rodillas, dejándome sin aliento y deseando más.  
  
—Eres tan precioso… marido mío. —Me recorre las piernas con las manos y me agarra el pie izquierdo—. Me encantan tus piernas. Quiero besar cada centímetro de ellas. Empezando por aquí. —Me da un beso en el dedo gordo y después me araña la yema de ese dedo con los dientes.  
  
Mi polla se estremece. Desliza la lengua por el arco del pie. Después empieza a morderme en el talón y va subiendo hasta el tobillo. Recorre el interior de mi pantorrilla dándome besos, unos besos suaves y húmedos. Me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo.  
  
—Querido, señor de Styles —me advierte, y sin previo aviso me gira para dejarme boca abajo y continúa su viaje de placer recorriendo con la boca la parte posterior de las piernas, los muslos, el culo… y entonces se detiene. Gimo.  
  
—Por favor…  
  
—Te quiero desnudo —murmura, y me va bajando los calzoncillos. Cuando la prenda queda arrugada en el suelo, él desliza la lengua por toda la longitud de mi espalda.  
  
—Harry, por favor.  
  
—¿Qué quiere, señor de Styles? —Sus palabras son dulces y las oigo muy cerca de mi oído. Está casi tumbado sobre mí. Puedo sentir su erección contra mis nalgas.  
  
—A ti.  
  
—Y yo a ti, mi Boo Bear, mi vida… —me susurra, y antes de darme cuenta ha vuelto a girarme y a ponerme boca arriba.  
  
Se coloca de pie rápidamente y en un movimiento de lo más eficiente se quita a la vez los pantalones y los bóxer y se queda gloriosamente desnudo, cerniéndose sobre mí, listo para lo que va a venir. La pequeña cabina queda eclipsada por su impresionante belleza, su deseo y su necesidad de tenerme. Se inclina y me mira.  
  
—Mío —pronuncia.  
  
—Por favor —le suplico.  
  
Él me sonríe; una sonrisa lasciva, perversa y tentadora. Una sonrisa muy propia de mi Cincuenta Sombras.   
  
Sube a cuatro patas a la cama y va recorriendo mi pierna derecha esta vez, llenándola de besos… Hasta que llega al vértice entre mis muslos. Me abre bien las piernas.  
  
—Ah… esposo mío —susurra antes de poner la boca sobre mi pene y meter dos dedos en mi interior. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa lengua y a esas manos mucho más que hábiles. Le agarro el pelo con las manos mientras mis caderas oscilan y se balancean. Me las sujeta para que me quede quieto, pero no detiene esa deliciosa tortura. Estoy cerca, muy cerca.  
  
—Harry… —gimo con fuerza.  
  
—Todavía no —jadea y asciende por mi cuerpo para hundirme la lengua en el ombligo.  
  
—¡No! —¡Maldita sea! Siento su sonrisa contra mi vientre pero no interrumpe su viaje hacia el norte.  
  
—Qué impaciente, Louis. Tenemos hasta que aterricemos en la isla Esmeralda. —Me va besando reverencialmente. Me coge el pezón izquierdo entre los labios y tira de él. No deja de mirarme mientras me martiriza y sus ojos están tan oscuros como una tormenta tropical.  
  
Oh, madre mía… Se me había olvidado. Europa…  
  
—Te deseo. Por favor.  
  
Se coloca sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y descansando el peso en los codos. Me acaricia la nariz con la suya y yo recorro con las manos su espalda fuerte y flexible hasta llegar a su culo extraordinario.  
  
—Louis… marido. Estoy aquí para complacerlo. —Me roza con los labios—. Te quiero.  
  
—Yo también te quiero.  
  
—Abre los ojos. Quiero verte.  
  
—Harry… ah… —grito cuando entra lentamente en mi interior.  
  
—Lou, oh, Lou… —jadea Harry y empieza a moverse.  
  
***  
  
—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —grita Harry, despertándome de ese sueño tan placentero. Está de pie, mojado y hermoso, a los pies de mi tumbona mirándome fijamente.  
  
¿Qué he hecho? Oh, no… Estoy sin camiseta. No, no, no. Y estoy boca arriba y tengo una erección. No, joder. Y él está furioso. Mierda. Está hecho una verdadera furia.  



	3. Chapter 3

De repente estoy totalmente despierto; mi sueño erótico queda olvidado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
—Oh, estaba boca arriba… Debo de haberme girado mientras dormía, estaba soñando con… lo… lo siento —digo en mi defensa sin demasiado convencimiento.  
  
Le arden los ojos por la furia. Se agacha, coge mi camiseta de su tumbona y una toalla y me las tira.  
  
—¡Póntela! ¡Y tápate! —ordena entre dientes.  
  
—Harry, nadie me está mirando.  
  
—Créeme. Te están mirando. ¡Y seguro que Higgins y los de seguridad están disfrutando mucho del espectáculo! —gruñe.  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo de ellos? Me cubro la erección con la toalla presa del pánico. Desde el sabotaje de Charlie Tango, esos malditos guardias de seguridad nos siguen a todas partes como unas sombras.  
  
—Y algún asqueroso paparazzi podría haberte hecho una foto también —continúa Harry—. ¿Quieres salir en la portada de la revista Star, medio desnudo y con una erección esta vez?  
  
¡Mierda! ¡Los paparazzi! Intento ponerme apresuradamente la camiseta, pero los dedos parece que no quieren responderme. Palidezco y noto un escalofrío. El recuerdo desagradable del asedio al que me sometieron los paparazzi al salir del edificio de Seattle Independent Publishing el día que se filtró nuestro compromiso me viene a la mente inoportunamente; todo eso es parte de la vida de Harry Styles, va con el lote.  
  
— _L’addition_! —grita Harry a una camarera que pasa—. Nos vamos —me dice.  
  
—¿Ahora?  
  
—Sí, ahora.  
  
Oh, mierda, mejor no llevarle la contraria en este momento.  
  
Se pone los pantalones, a pesar de que tiene el bañador empapado, y la camiseta gris. La camarera vuelve en un segundo con su tarjeta de crédito y la cuenta.  
  
A regañadientes, me pongo las chanclas. Cuando se marcha la camarera, Harry coge su libro y su iPhone y oculta su furia detrás de sus gafas de sol de Ray-Ban. Echa chispas por la tensión y el enfado. El corazón se me cae a los pies. Todo el mundo está sin camiseta, no es un crimen tan grave. De hecho soy yo el raro que lleva la ropa puesta. Y sobre mi incidente, yo no puedo controlar lo que sueño. Suspiro para mí, con el alma hundida. Creía que Harry le vería el lado divertido o algo así… Tal vez si no hubiera tenido esa estúpida erección… Pero ahora su sentido del humor se ha evaporado.  
  
—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —le susurro cogiéndole el libro y el iPhone y metiéndolos en mi mochila.  
  
—Ya es demasiado tarde —dice en voz baja. Demasiado baja—. Vamos. —Me coge la mano y le hace una señal a Higgins y a sus dos compañeros, los agentes de seguridad franceses Philippe y Gaston. Por extraño que parezca, son gemelos idénticos. Han estado todo el tiempo vigilando la playa desde una galería. ¿Por qué no dejo de olvidarme de ellos? ¿Cómo es posible? Higgins tiene la expresión imperturbable bajo las gafas oscuras. Mierda, él también está enfadado conmigo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a verle vestido tan informal, con pantalones cortos y un polo negro.  
  
Harry me lleva hasta el hotel, cruza el vestíbulo y después sale a la calle. Sigue en silencio, pensativo e irritado, y todo es por mi culpa. Higgins y su equipo nos siguen.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunto tímidamente mirándole.  
  
—Volvemos al barco. —No me mira al decirlo.  
  
No tengo ni idea de qué hora es. Deben de ser las cinco o las seis de la tarde, creo. Cuando llegamos al puerto, Harry me lleva al muelle en el que están amarradas la lancha motora y la moto acuática del Fair Lady. Mientras Harry suelta las amarras de la moto de agua, yo le paso mi mochila a Higgins. Le miro nervioso, pero, igual que Harry, su expresión no revela nada. Me sonrojo pensando en lo que ha visto en la playa.  
  
—Póngase esto, señor Styles-Tomlinson. —Higgins me pasa un chaleco salvavidas desde la lancha motora y yo me lo pongo obediente. ¿Por qué soy el único que lleva chaleco? Harry y Higgins intercambian una mirada. Vaya, ¿está enfadado también con Higgins? Después Harry comprueba las cintas de mi chaleco y me aprieta más la central.  
  
—Así está mejor —murmura resentido, todavía sin mirarme. Mierda.  
  
Sube con agilidad a la moto de agua y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir. Agarrándole con fuerza, consigo sentarme detrás de él sin caerme al agua. Higgins y los gemelos suben a la lancha. Harry empuja con el pie la moto para separarla del muelle y esta se aleja flotando suavemente.  
  
—Agárrate —me ordena y yo le rodeo con los brazos. Esta es mi parte favorita de los viajes en moto acuática. Le abrazo fuerte, con la nariz pegada a su espalda, recordando que hubo un tiempo en que no toleraba que le tocara así. Huele bien… a Harry y a mar. ¡Perdóname, Harry, por favor!  
  
Él se pone tenso.  
  
—Prepárate —dice, pero esta vez su tono es más suave. Le doy un beso en la espalda, apoyo la mejilla contra él y miro hacia el muelle, donde se ha congregado un grupo de turistas para ver el espectáculo.  
  
Harry gira la llave en el contacto y la moto cobra vida con un rugido. Con un giro del acelerador, la moto da un salto hacia delante y sale del puerto deportivo a toda velocidad, cruzando el agua oscura y fría hacia el puerto de yates donde está anclado el Fair Lady. Me agarro más fuerte a Harry. Me encanta esto… ¡es tan emocionante! Sujetándome de esta forma noto todos los músculos del delgado cuerpo de Harry.  
  
Higgins va a nuestro lado en la lancha. Harry le mira y luego acelera de nuevo. Salimos como una bala hacia delante, saltando sobre la superficie del agua como un guijarro lanzado con precisión experta. Higgins niega con la cabeza con una exasperación resignada y se dirige directamente al barco, pero Harry pasa como una centella junto al Fair Lady y sigue hacia mar abierto.  
  
El agua del mar nos salpica, el viento cálido me golpea la cara y me despeina. Esto es realmente divertido. Tal vez la emoción del viaje en la moto acuática mejore el humor de Harry. No puedo verle la cara, pero sé que se lo está pasando bien; libre, sin preocupaciones, actuando como una persona de su edad por una vez.  
  
Gira el manillar para trazar un enorme semicírculo y yo contemplo la costa: los barcos en el puerto deportivo y el mosaico de amarillo, blanco y color arena de las oficinas y apartamentos con las irregulares montañas de fondo. Es algo muy desorganizado, nada que ver con los bloques siempre iguales a los que estoy acostumbrado, pero también muy pintoresco. Harry me mira por encima del hombro y veo la sombra de una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.  
  
—¿Otra vez? —me grita por encima del sonido del motor.  
  
Asiento entusiasmado. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Gira el acelerador otra vez y le da una vuelta al Fair Lady a toda velocidad para después volver a mar abierto… y yo creo que me ha perdonado.  


 

  
—Te ha cogido el sol —me dice Harry con suavidad mientras me desata el chaleco. Ansioso, intento adivinar cuál es su actual estado de ánimo. Estamos en cubierta a bordo del yate y uno de los camareros del barco aguarda de pie en silencio cerca, esperando para recoger el chaleco. Harry se lo pasa.  
  
—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —le pregunta el joven. Me encanta su acento francés. Harry lo mira, se quita las gafas y se las cuelga al cuello de la camiseta.  
  
—¿Quieres algo de beber? —me pregunta.  
  
—¿Lo necesito?  
  
Él ladea la cabeza.  
  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Ha formulado la pregunta en voz baja.  
  
—Ya sabes por qué.  
  
Frunce el ceño como si estuviera sopesando algo en su mente.  
  
Oh, ¿qué estará pensando?  
  
—Dos gin-tonics, por favor. Y frutos secos y aceitunas —le dice al camarero, que asiente y desaparece rápidamente—. ¿Crees que te voy a castigar? —La voz de Harry es suave como la seda.  
  
—¿Quieres castigarme?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
—Ya pensaré algo. Tal vez después de tomarnos esas copas. —Eso es una amenaza sensual. Trago saliva y el dios que llevo dentro entorna un poco los ojos en su tumbona, donde está intentando coger rayos con un reflector plateado desplegado junto a su cuello.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño una vez más.  
  
—¿Quieres que te castigue?  
  
Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?  
  
—Depende —murmuro sonrojándome.  
  
—¿De qué? —Él oculta una sonrisa.  
  
—De si quieres hacerme daño o no.  
  
Aprieta los labios hasta formar una dura línea, todo rastro de humor olvidado. Se inclina y me da un beso en la frente.  
  
—Louis, eres mi marido, no mi sumiso. Nunca voy a querer hacerte daño. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Pero… no te quites la ropa en público y mucho menos con lo que tenías debajo del bañador. No quiero verte medio desnudo y con una erección en la prensa amarilla. Y tú tampoco quieres. Además, estoy seguro de que a tu madre y a Mark tampoco les haría gracia.  
  
¡Oh, Mark! Dios mío, Mark padece del corazón. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Me reprendo mentalmente.  
  
Aparece el camarero con las bebidas y los aperitivos, que coloca en la mesa de teca.  
  
—Siéntate —ordena Harry.  
  
Hago lo que me dice y me acomodo en una silla de tijera. Harry se sienta a mi lado y me pasa un gin-tonic.  
  
—Salud, señor de Styles.  
  
—Salud, señor Styles. —Le doy un sorbo a la copa, que me sienta de maravilla. Esto quita la sed y está frío y delicioso. Cuando miro a Harry, veo que me observa. Ahora mismo es imposible saber de qué humor está. Es muy frustrante… No sé si sigue enfadado conmigo, por eso despliego mi técnica de distracción patentada—. ¿De quién es este barco? —le pregunto.  
  
—De un noble británico. Sir no sé qué. Su bisabuelo empezó con una tienda de comestibles. Su hija está casada con uno de los príncipes herederos de Europa.  
  
Oh.  
  
—¿Inmensamente rico?  
  
Harry de repente se muestra receloso.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Como tú —murmuro.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Y como tú —susurra Harry y se mete una aceituna en la boca. Yo parpadeo rápidamente. Acaba de venirme a la mente una imagen de él con el esmoquin y el chaleco plateado; sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad al mirarme durante la ceremonia de matrimonio y decir esas palabras: «Todo lo que era mío, es nuestro ahora». Su voz recitando los votos resuena en mi memoria con total claridad.  
  
¿Todo mío?  
  
—Es raro. Pasar de nada a… —Hago un gesto con la mano para abarcar la opulencia de lo que me rodea—. A todo.  
  
—Te acostumbrarás.  
  
—No creo que me acostumbre nunca.  
  
Higgins aparece en cubierta.  
  
—Señor, tiene una llamada.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño pero coge el iPhone que le está tendiendo.  
  
—Styles —dice y se levanta de donde está sentado para quedarse de pie en la proa del barco.  
  
Me pongo a mirar al mar y desconecto de su conversación con Ros —creo—, su número dos. Soy rico… asquerosamente rico. Y no he hecho nada para ganar ese dinero… solo casarme con un hombre rico. Me estremezco cuando mi mente vuelve a nuestra conversación sobre acuerdos prematrimoniales. Fue el domingo después de su cumpleaños. Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de un desayuno sin prisa, Zayn, Perrie, Anne y yo estábamos debatiendo sobre los méritos del beicon en comparación con los de las salchichas mientras Des y Harry leían el periódico del domingo…  
  
***  
  
—Mirad esto —chilla Cher poniendo su ordenador en la mesa de la cocina delante de nosotros—. Hay un cotilleo en la página web del Seattle Nooz sobre tu compromiso, Harry.  
  
—¿Ya? —pregunta Anne sorprendida, luego frunce los labios cuando algo claramente desagradable le cruza por la mente.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
Cher lee la columna en voz alta: «Ha llegado el rumor a la redacción de The Nooz de que al soltero más deseado de Seattle, Harry Styles, al fin le han echado el lazo y que ya suenan campanas de boda. Pero ¿quién es la más que afortunada elegida? The Nooz está tras su pista. ¡Seguro que ya estará leyendo el monstruoso acuerdo prematrimonial que tendrá que firmar!».  
  
—Yo más bien diría, afortunado elegido. No saben que eres un chico, Lou. —Cher suelta una risita, pero se pone seria bruscamente cuando Harry la fulmina con la mirada. Se hace el silencio y la temperatura en la cocina de los Styles cae por debajo de cero.  
  
¡Oh, no! ¿Un acuerdo prematrimonial? Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Trago saliva y siento que toda la sangre ha abandonado mi cara. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora mismo, por favor! Harry se revuelve incómodo en su silla y yo le miro con aprensión.  
  
—No —me dice.  
  
—Harry… —intenta Des.  
  
—No voy a discutir esto otra vez —le responde a Des, que me mira nervioso y abre la boca para decir algo—. ¡Nada de acuerdos prematrimoniales! —dice Harry casi gritando y vuelve a su periódico, enfadado, ignorando a todos los demás de la mesa. Todos me miran a mí, después a él… y por fin a cualquier sitio que no sea a nosotros dos.  
  
—Harry —digo en un susurro—. Firmaré lo que tú o el señor Styles queráis que firme. —Bueno, tampoco iba a ser la primera ver que me hiciera firmar algo.  
  
Harry levanta la vista y me mira.  
  
—¡No! —grita.  
  
Yo me pongo pálido una vez más.  
  
—Es para protegerte.  
  
—Harry, Lou… Creo que deberíais discutir esto en privado —nos aconseja Anne. Mira a Des y a Cher. Oh, vaya, parece que ellos también van a tener problemas…  
  
—Lou, esto no es por ti —intenta tranquilizarme Des—. Y por favor, llámame Des.  
  
Harry le dedica una mirada glacial a su padre con los ojos entornados y a mí se me cae el alma a los pies. Demonios… Está furioso.  
  
De repente, sin previo avio, todo el mundo empieza a hablar alegremente y Cher y Perrie se levantan de un salto para recoger la mesa.  
  
—Yo sin duda prefiero las salchichas —exclama Zayn.  
  
Me quedo mirando mis dedos entrelazados. Mierda. Espero que los señores Styles no crean que soy un cazafortunas. Harry extiende la mano y me agarra suavemente las dos manos con la suya.  
  
—Para.  
  
¿Cómo puede saber lo que estoy pensando?  
  
—Ignora a mi padre —dice Harry con la voz tan baja que solo yo puedo oírle—. Está muy molesto por lo de Caroline. Lo que ha dicho iba dirigido a mí. Ojalá mi madre hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.  
  
Sé que Harry todavía está resentido tras su charla de anoche con Des sobre Caroline.  
  
—Tiene razón, Harry. Tú eres muy rico y yo no aporto nada a este matrimonio excepto mis préstamos para la universidad.  
  
Harry me mira con los ojos sombríos.  
  
—Louis, si me dejas te lo puedes llevar todo. Ya me has dejado una vez. Ya sé lo que se siente.  
  
Oh, maldita sea…  
  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —le susurro conmovido por la intensidad de sus palabras—. Pero… puede que seas tú el que quiera dejarme. —Solo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo.  
  
Él ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza, indignado.  
  
—Harry, yo puedo hacer algo excepcionalmente estúpido y tú… —Bajo la vista otra vez hacia mis manos entrelazadas, siento una punzada de dolor y no puedo acabar la frase. Perder a Harry… Joder.  
  
—Basta. Déjalo ya. Este tema está zanjado, Lou. No vamos a hablar de él ni un minuto más. Nada de acuerdo prematrimonial. Ni ahora… ni nunca. —Me lanza una mirada definitiva que dice claramente «olvídalo ahora mismo» y que consigue que me calle. Después se vuelve hacia Anne—. Mamá, ¿podemos celebrar la boda aquí?  
  
***  
  
No ha vuelto a mencionarlo. De hecho, en cada oportunidad que tiene no deja de repetirme hasta dónde llega su riqueza… y que también es mía. Me estremezco al recordar la locura de compras con Catherine Acton —la asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus— a la que me empujó Harry para prepararme para la luna de miel. Solo el bañador ya costó quinientos dólares. Y es bonito, pero vamos a ver… ¡es una cantidad de dinero ridícula por un trozo de tela con tortugas!  
  
—Te acostumbrarás. —Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando vuelve a ocupar su sitio.  
  
—¿Me acostumbraré a qué?  
  
—Al dinero —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta, tal vez con el tiempo. Empujo el platito con almendras saladas y anacardos hacia él.  
  
—Su aperitivo, señor —digo con la cara más seria que puedo lograr, intentando incluir algo de humor en la conversación después de mis sombríos pensamientos y la metedura de pata de la playa.  
  
Sonríe pícaro.  
  
—Me gustaría que el aperitivo fueras tú. —Coge una almendra y los ojos le brillan perversos mientras disfruta de su ocurrencia. Se humedece los labios—. Bebe. Nos vamos a la cama.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Bebe —me dice y veo que se le están oscureciendo los ojos.  
  
Oh, Dios mío. La mirada que me acaba de dedicar sería suficiente para provocar el calentamiento global por sí sola. Cojo mi copa de gin-tonic y me la bebo de un trago sin apartar mis ojos de él. Se queda con la boca abierta y alcanzo a ver la punta de su lengua entre los dientes. Me sonríe lascivo. En un movimiento fluido se pone de pie y se inclina delante de mí, apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla.  
  
—Te voy a convertir en un ejemplo. Vamos.  
  
Doy un respingo.  
  
—Confía en mí —sonríe juguetón y me tiende la mano.  
  
Está increíblemente sexy, ¿cómo podría resistirme?  
  
—Está bien. —Le cojo la mano. La verdad es que le confiaría mi vida. ¿Qué habrá planeado? El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza por la anticipación.  
  
Me lleva por la cubierta y a través de las puertas al salón principal, lleno de lujo en todos sus detalles, después por el estrecho pasillo, cruzando el comedor y bajando por las escaleras hasta el camarote principal.  
  
Han limpiado el camarote y hecho la cama. Es una habitación preciosa. Tiene dos ojos de buey, uno a babor y otro a estribor, y está decorado con elegancia y gusto con muebles de madrea oscura de nogal, paredes de color crema y complementos rojos y dorados.  
  
Harry me suelta la mano, se saca la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira a una silla. Después deja a un lado las chanclas y se quita los pantalones y el bañador en un solo movimiento. Oh, madre mía… ¿Me voy a cansar alguna vez de verle desnudo? Es guapísimo y todo mío. Le brilla la piel, también le ha cogido el sol, y el pelo, que ahora es más largo. Soy un hombre con mucha, mucha suerte.  
  
Me coge la barbilla y tira de mi labio inferior con el pulgar para que deje de mordérmelo y después me lo acaricia.  
  
—Mejor así. —Se gira y camina hasta el impresionante armario en el que guarda su ropa. Saca del cajón interior dos pares de esposas de metal y un antifaz como los de las aerolíneas.  
  
¡Esposas! Nunca ha usado esposas. Le echo una mirada rápida y nerviosa a la cama. ¿Dónde demonios va a enganchar las esposas? Se vuelve y me mira fijamente con los ojos oscuros y brillantes.  
  
—Estás pueden hacerte daño. Se clavan en la piel si tiras con demasiada fuerza —dice levantando un par para que lo vea—. Pero tengo ganas de usarlas contigo ahora.  
  
Vaya. Se me seca la boca.  
  
—Toma —dice acercándome y pasándome uno de los pares—. ¿Quieres probártelas primero?  
  
Son macizas y el metal está frío. En algún lugar de mi mente pienso que espero no tener que llevar nunca un par de estas en la vida real.  
  
Harry me observa atentamente.  
  
—¿Dónde están las llaves? —Mi voz tiembla.  
  
Abre la mano y en su palma aparece una pequeña llave metálica.  
  
—Es la misma para los dos juegos. Bueno, de hecho, para todos los juegos.  
  
Me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo índice y va bajando hasta mi boca. Se acerca como si fuera a besarme.  
  
—¿Quieres jugar? —me dice en voz baja y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirige hacia el sur cuando el deseo empieza a desperezarse en lo más profundo de mi ser.  
  
—Sí —jadeo.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Bien. —Me da un beso en la frente que es poco más que un roce—. Vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—«Para» no nos sirve porque lo vas a decir varias veces, pero seguramente no querrás que lo haga. —Me acaricia la nariz con la suya, el único contacto entre nosotros.  
  
El corazón se me acelera. Mierda… ¿Cómo puede ponerme así solo con las palabras?  
  
—Esto no va a doler. Pero va a ser intenso. Muy intenso, porque no te voy a dejar moverte. ¿Vale?  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Eso suena excitante. Mi respiración se oye muy fuerte. Joder, ya estoy jadeando. Gracias a Dios que estoy casado con este hombre, de lo contrario esto me resultaría muy embarazoso. Bajo la mirada y noto su erección.  
  
—Vale. —Apenas se oye mi voz cuando lo digo.  
  
—Elige una palabra, Lou.  
  
Oh…  
  
—Una palabra de seguridad —repite en voz baja.  
  
—Pirulí —digo jadeando.  
  
—¿Pirulí? —pregunta divertido.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Sonríe y se inclina sobre mí.  
  
—Interesante elección. Levanta los brazos.  
  
Obedezco y Harry agarra el borde de mi camiseta, me la quita por la cabeza y la tira al suelo. Luego, me baja el bañador, que acaba al lado de la camiseta. Extiende la mano y le devuelvo las esposas. Pone los dos juegos en la mesita de noche junto con el antifaz y retira la colcha de la cama de un tirón, arrojándola al suelo.  
  
—Vuélvete —me ordena—. Mañana te voy a grapar la ropa a la piel —murmura y tira suavemente de mí para que dé un paso atrás hasta quedar contra su cuerpo. Contra su pecho. Y contra su erección.  
  
Gimo cuando me ladea la cabeza y me besa el cuello.  
  
—Has sido muy desobediente —me dice al oído provocándome estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.  
  
—Sí —respondo en un susurro.  
  
—Mmm. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con eso?  
  
—Aprender a vivir con ello —digo en un jadeo. Sus besos suaves y lánguidos me están volviendo loco. Sonríe con la boca contra mi cuello.  
  
—Ah, Louis. Siempre tan optimista.  
  
Se yergue. Me agarra del pelo, tira un poco y se acerca a mi oído.  
  
—Te voy a dar una lección —murmura.  
  
Con un moviendo repentino me agarra de la cintura, se sienta en la cama y me tumba sobre su regazo. En esta postura siento la presión de su erección contra la mía. Me da un azote en el culo, fuerte. Chillo y al segundo siguiente estoy boca arriba en la cama y él me mira fijamente con sus ojos de un verde líquido. Estoy a punto de empezar a arder.  
  
—¿Sabes lo precioso que eres? —Me roza el muslo con las manos de los dedos de forma que me cosquillea… todo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, se levanta de la cama y coge los dos juegos de esposas. Me agarra la pierna izquierda y cierra una de las esposas alrededor de mi tobillo.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
Me levanta la pierna derecha y repite el proceso; ahora tengo un par de esposas colgando de cada tobillo. Sigo sin tener ni idea de dónde las va a enganchar.  
  
—Siéntate —me ordena y yo obedezco inmediatamente—. Ahora abrázate las rodillas.  
  
Parpadeo, subo las piernas hasta que quedan dobladas delante de mí y las rodeo con los brazos. Me coge la barbilla y me da un beso suave y húmedo en los labios antes de ponerme el antifaz sobre los ojos. No veo nada y solo oigo mi respiración acelerada y el agua chocando contra los costados del yate, que cabecea suavemente en el mar.  
  
Oh, madre mía. Estoy muy excitado… Ya.  
  
—¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad, Louis?  
  
—Pirulí.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Me coge la mano izquierda y cierra las esposas alrededor de la muñeca. Después repite el proceso con la derecha. Tengo la mano izquierda esposada al tobillo izquierdo y la derecha al derecho. No puedo estirar las piernas. Oh, maldita sea…  
  
—Ahora —dice Harry con un jadeo— te voy a follar hasta que grites.  
  
¿Qué? Todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo.  
  
Me agarra los dos tobillos y me empuja hacia atrás hasta que caigo de espaldas sobre la cama. Las esposas me obligan a mantener las piernas dobladas y me aprietan la carne si tiro de ellas. Tiene razón, se me clavan casi hasta el punto del dolor… Me siento muy raro, atado, indefenso y en un barco. Harry me separa los tobillos y yo suelto un gruñido.  
  
Me besa el interior de los muslos y quiero retorcerme, pero no puedo. No tengo posibilidad de mover la cadera. Mis pies están suspendidos en el aire. No puedo moverme.  
  
—Tendrás que absorber todo el placer, Louis. No te muevas —dice mientras sube por mi cuerpo y me besa a lo largo de la cintura. Estoy desnudo y a su merced. Me besa el vientre y me muerde el ombligo.  
  
—Ah —suspiro. Esto va a ser duro… No tenía ni idea. Va subiendo con besos suaves y mordisquitos.  
  
—Chsss… —Intenta calmarme—. Eres precioso, Lou.  
  
Vuelvo a gruñir de frustración. Normalmente estaría moviendo las caderas, respondiendo a su contacto con un ritmo propio, pero no puedo moverme. Gimo y tiro de las esposas. El metal se me clava en la piel.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito, aunque realmente no me importa.  
  
—Me vuelves loco —me susurra—. Así que te voy a volver loco yo a ti.  
  
Está sobre mí ahora, el peso apoyado en los codos, y centra la atención en mi cuello y el la oreja derecha. Morder, chupar… todo para sacarme de mis casillas. No se detiene. Es enloquecedor. Oh. Por favor. Su erección aprieta contra la mía y no para de roozárse.  
  
—Harry… —le suplico, y siento su sonrisa triunfante contra mi piel.  
  
—¿Quieres que te haga correrte así? —Baja la mano e introduce un dedo en mí, haciendo que me ponga aún más duro—. Sabes que puedo. —Succiona mi cuello con fuerza y yo grito porque un relámpago de placer va directo a mi entrepierna. Tiro indefenso de las esposas, abrumado por la sensación.  
  
—Sí —gimoteo.  
  
—Oh, nene, eso sería demasiado fácil.  
  
—Oh… por favor.  
  
—Chsss.  
  
Me araña la piel con los dientes mientras se acerca con los labios a mi boca y yo suelto un grito ahogado. Me besa. Su hábil lengua me invade la boca saboreando, explorando, dominando, pero mi lengua responde a su desafío retorciéndose contra la suya. Sabe a ginebra fría y a Harry Styles, que huele a mar. Me coge la barbilla para sujetarme la cabeza.  
  
—Quieto, nene. Quiero que estés quieto —me susurra contra la boca.  
  
—Quiero verte.  
  
—Oh, no, Lou. Sentirás más así. —Y de una forma agónicamente lenta flexiona la cadera y entra parcialmente en mi interior. En otras circunstancias inclinaría la pelvis para ir a su encuentro, pero no puedo moverme. Él sale de mí.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Harry, por favor!  
  
—¿Otra vez? —me tienta con la voz ronca.  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Empuja un poco para volver a entrar y se retira a la vez que me besa y sus dedos me tiran del pezón. Es una sobrecarga de placer.  
  
—¡No!  
  
—¿Me deseas, Louis?  
  
—Sí —gimo.  
  
—Dímelo —murmura con la respiración trabajosa mientras vuelve a provocarme: dentro… y fuera.  
  
—Te deseo —lloriqueo—. Por favor.  
  
Oigo un suspiro suave junto a mi oreja.  
  
—Y me vas a tener, Louis.  
  
Se yergue sobre las rodillas y entra bruscamente en mí. Grito echando atrás la cabeza y tirando de las esposas cuando me toca ese punto tan dulce. Soy todo sensación en todas partes; una dulce agonía, pero sigo sin poder moverme. Se queda quieto y después hace un círculo con la cadera. Su movimiento se expande por todo mi interior.  
  
—¿Por qué me desafías, Lou?  
  
—Harry, para…  
  
Vuelve a hacer ese círculo en mi interior, ignorando mi súplica, y luego sale muy despacio para volver a entrar con brusquedad.  
  
—Dime por qué. —Habla con dificultad y me doy cuenta vagamente de que es porque tiene los dientes apretados. Me envuelve el pene con una mano y comienza a masturbarme.  
  
Solo me sale un quejido incoherente… Esto es demasiado.  
  
—Dímelo.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Lou, necesito saberlo.  
  
Vuelve a dar una embestida brusca, hundiéndose profundamente. La sensación es tan intensa… Me envuelve, forma espirales en mi interior, en el vientre, en cada una de las extremidades y en los sitios sonde se me clavan las esposas.  
  
—¡No lo sé! —chilló—. ¡Porque puedo! ¡Porque te quiero! Por favor, Harry.  
  
Gruñe con fuerza y se hunde profundamente, una y otra vez, y otra y otra, y yo me pierdo intentando absorber el placer. Es para perder la cabeza. Estoy indefenso. Soy suyo, solo suyo para que haga conmigo lo que él quiera… Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Es demasiado intenso. No puedo pararle. No quiero pararle… Quiero… Quiero… Oh, no, oh, no… es demasiado…  
  
—Eso es —dice Harry—. ¡Siéntelo, nene!  
  
Estallo, una y otra vez, chillando a todo pulmón cuando el orgasmo me parte por la mitad y me quema como un incendio que lo consume todo. Estoy retorcido de una forma extraña, me caen lágrimas por la cara y siento que mi cuerpo late y se estremece.  
  
Noto que Harry se arrodilla, todavía dentro de mí, y me incorpora sobre su regazo. Me agarra la cabeza con una mano y la espalda con la otra y se corre con violencia en mi interior. Mi cuerpo todavía sigue temblando por las últimas convulsiones. Es demoledor, agotador, es el infierno… y el cielo a la vez. Es el hedonismo elevado a la enésima potencia.  
  
Harry me arranca el antifaz y me besa. Me da besos en los ojos, en la nariz, en las mejillas. Me enjuga las lágrimas con besos y me coge la cara entre las manos.  
  
—Te quiero, señor de Styles —dice jadeando—. Aunque me pongas hecho una furia, me siento tan vivo contigo… —No tengo energía suficiente para abrir los ojos o la boca para responder. Con mucho cuidado me tumba en la cama y sale de mí.  
  
Intento protestar pero no puedo. Se baja de la cama y me suelta las esposas. Cuando me libera, me masajea las muñecas y los tobillos y después se tumba a mi lado otra vez, arropándome entre sus brazos. Estiro las piernas. Oh, Dios mío. Qué gusto. Qué bien me siento. Ese ha sido, sin duda, el orgasmo más intenso que he experimentado en mi vida. Mmm… Así es un polvo de castigo de Harry Styles… Cincuenta Sombras.  
  
Tengo que portarme mal más a menudo.  


 

  
Una necesidad imperiosa de mi vejiga me despierta. Al abrir los ojos me siento desorientado. Fuera está oscuro. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En Londres? ¿En París? No… en el barco. Noto el cabeceo y oigo el ronroneo suave de los motores. Nos estamos moviendo. ¡Qué raro! Harry está a mi lado, trabajando en su portátil, vestido informal con una camisa de cuadros granate a la que le ha roto las mangas y sus pantalones ajustados negros y descalzo. Todavía tiene el pelo húmedo y huele a jabón de la ducha reciente en su cuerpo y el olor a Harry… Mmm.  
  
—Hola —susurra mirándome con ojos tiernos.  
  
—Hola —le sonrío sintiéndome tímido de repente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?  
  
—Una hora más o menos.  
  
—¿Nos movemos?  
  
—He pensado que como ayer salimos a cenar y fuimos al ballet y al casino, esta noche podíamos cenar a bordo. Una noche tranquila _à deux_.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—¿Y a dónde vamos?  
  
—A Cannes.  
  
—Vale. —Me estiro porque me siento entumecido. Por mucho que me haya entrenado con Claude, nada podía haberme preparado para lo de esta tarde.  
  
Me levanto porque necesito ir al baño. Cojo mi bata y me la pongo apresuradamente. ¿Por qué me siento tan tímido? Siento sus ojos sobre mí. Le miro, pero él vuelve a su ordenador con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Mientras me lavo las manos distraídamente en el lavabo recordando la velada en el casino, se me abre la bata. Me quedo mirándome en el espejo, alucinado.  
  
Dios Santo, pero, ¿qué me ha hecho?


	4. Chapter 4

Me miro horrorizado las marcas rojas que tengo por toda la piel alrededor del cuello y por el pecho. ¡Chupetones! ¡Estoy lleno de chupetones! Estoy casado con uno de los hombres de negocios más respetados de Estados Unidos y me ha llenado el cuerpo de chupetones… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que me estaba dejando todas esas marcas?

 

Me sonrojo.

 

Sé perfectamente cómo: en esos momentos el señor Orgásmico estaba desplegando sus increíbles habilidades sexuales conmigo.  
  
La voz de mi conciencia me mira por encima de los cristales de las gafas de pasta y chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, mientras el dios que llevo dentro duerme apaciblemente en su chaiselongue, fuera de combate.  
  
Observo mi reflejo con la boca abierta. Tengo hematomas rojos alrededor de las muñecas por las esposas. Ya me avisó de que dejaban marcas. Examino mis tobillos; más hematomas. Joder, parece que haya sufrido un accidente.  
  
Sigo mirándome, intentando reconocerme. Mi cuerpo está tan diferente últimamente… Ha cambiado de forma sutil desde que le conozco. Ahora estoy en mejor forma y tengo el pelo brillante y bien cortado. Por primera vez en mi vida voy bien arreglado (excepto por esas horribles marcas de mordiscos).  
  
Pero no quiero pensar en tratamientos de belleza ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado enfadado. ¿Cómo se atreve a marcarme así, como si fuera un adolescente? En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca me había hecho chupetones. Estoy horrible. No sé por qué me ha hecho esto. Maldito obseso del control. ¡Pues no pienso tolerarlo! La voz de mi conciencia cruza los brazos. Esta vez se ha pasado.  
  
Salgo pisando fuerte del baño y entro en el vestidor, evitando a propósito mirar en su dirección. Me quito la bata y me pongo un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta. Cojo un cepillo del pelo del tocador y me peino para quitarme los nudos.  
  
—Louis —me llama Harry y noto ansiedad en su voz—, ¿estás bien?  
  
Le ignoro. ¿Que si estoy bien? Pues no, no estoy bien. Con lo que me ha hecho, dudo que pueda ponerme una camiseta de tirantes, y mucho menos uno de esos bañadores ridículamente caros durante lo que queda de luna de miel. Pensar eso me enfurece. Pero ¿cómo se ha atrevido? Que si estoy bien… Me hierve la sangre. ¡Yo también sé comportarme como un adolescente! Regreso al dormitorio, le tiro el cepillo del pelo, me giro y vuelvo a salir, no sin antes ver su expresión asombrada y su rápida reacción de levantar el brazo para protegerse la cabeza, lo que provoca que el cepillo rebote inútilmente contra su antebrazo y aterrice en la cama.  
  
Salgo del camarote hecho una furia, subo por las escaleras y salgo a la cubierta para dirigirme como una exhalación a la proa. Necesito un poco de espacio para calmarme. Está oscuro pero el aire es templado. La brisa cálida huele a Mediterráneo y a los jazmines y buganvillas de la costa. El Fair Lady surca sin esfuerzo el tranquilo mar color cobalto y yo apoyo los codos sobre la barandilla de madera, mirando la costa lejana en la que parpadean y titilan unas luces diminutas. Inspiro hondo despacio y empiezo a calmarme lentamente. Noto su presencia detrás de mí antes de oírle.  
  
—Estás enfadado conmigo —susurra.  
  
—No me digas, Sherlock.  
  
—¿Muy enfadado?  
  
—De uno a diez, estoy un cincuenta. Muy apropiado, ¿verdad?  
  
—Oh, tanto… —Suena sorprendido e impresionado a la vez.  
  
—Sí. A punto de llegar a la violencia —le digo con los dientes apretados.  
  
Se queda callado y yo me giro y le miro con el ceño fruncido. Él me devuelve la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de precaución. Sé por su expresión y porque no ha hecho intento de tocarme que no está muy seguro del terreno que pisa.  
  
—Harry, tienes que dejar de intentar meterme en vereda por tu cuenta. Ya dejaste claro cuál era el problema en la playa. Y de una forma muy eficaz, si no recuerdo mal.  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Bueno, así seguro que no te vuelves a quitar la camiseta —dice en voz baja e irascible.  
  
¿Y eso justifica lo que me ha hecho? Le miro fijamente.  
  
—No me gusta que me dejes marcas. No tantas, por lo menos. ¡Eso es un límite infranqueable! —le digo con furia.  
  
—Y a mí no me gusta que te quites la ropa en público. Eso es un límite infranqueable para mí —gruñe.  
  
—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro —respondo con los dientes apretados—. ¡Mírame! —Me bajo el cuello de la camiseta.  
  
Los ojos de Harry no abandonan mi cara y su expresión es cautelosa y vacilante. No está acostumbrado a verme así de enfadado. ¿Es que no ve lo que ha hecho? ¿No ve lo ridículo que está siendo? Quiero gritarle, pero me contengo. Es mejor no presionarle demasiado, porque Dios sabe lo que haría. Al fin suspira y me tiende las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto resignado y conciliador.  
  
—Vale —dice en un tono apaciguador—. Lo entiendo.  
  
¡Aleluya!  
  
—¡Bien!  
  
Se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Lo siento. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. —Parece arrepentido… y ha utilizado las mismas palabras que yo le dije a él en la playa.  
  
—A veces eres como un adolescente —le regaño testarudo, pero ya no hay enfado en mi voz y él se da cuenta.  
  
Se acerca y alza lentamente la mano para colocarme bien el flequillo.  
  
—Lo sé —reconoce en voz baja—. Tengo mucho que aprender.  
  
Las palabras del doctor Atkin resuenan en mi cabeza: «Emocionalmente, Harry es un adolescente, Lou. Pasó totalmente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Él ha canalizado todas sus energías en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expectativas. Tiene que poner al día su universo emocional».  
  
El corazón se me ablanda un poco.  
  
—Los dos tenemos mucho que aprender. —Suspiro y yo también levanto la mano para ponérsela sobre el corazón. No se aparta como hacía antes, pero se pone tenso. Cubre mi mano con la suya y sonríe tímidamente.  
  
—Yo he aprendido que tiene usted un buen brazo y mejor puntería, señor de Styles. Si no lo veo no me lo creo. Te subestimo constantemente y tú siempre me sorprendes.  
  
Levanto una ceja.  
  
—Eso es por las prácticas de lanzamientos con Mark. Sé lanzar y disparar directo a la diana, señor Styles. Más vale que lo tenga en cuenta.  
  
—Intentaré no olvidarlo, señor de Styles, o me ocuparé de que todos los objetos susceptibles de convertirse en proyectiles estén clavados y de que no tenga acceso a ningún arma.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
Yo le respondo también con una sonrisa y entorno los ojos.  
  
—Soy un hombre con recursos.  
  
—Cierto —susurra y me suelta la mano para abrazarme. Me atrae hacia él y hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Yo también le rodeo con mis brazos, abrazándole fuerte, y siento que la tensión abandona su cuerpo mientras me acaricia—. ¿Me has perdonado?  
  
—¿Y tú a mí?  
  
Siento su sonrisa.  
  
—Sí —responde.  
  
— _Ídem_.  
  
Nos quedamos de pie abrazados y mi resentimiento queda atrás. Huele muy bien, adolescente o no. ¿Cómo me voy a resistir?  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta un momento después. Tengo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
  
—Sí. Estoy muerto de hambre. Toda esa… eh… actividad me ha abierto el apetito. Pero no voy vestido para cenar. —Seguro que en el comedor me miran raro si aparezco con pantalón de chándal y camiseta.  
  
—A mí me parece que vas bien, Louis. Yo pienso ir con esta camisa. Además, el barco es nuestro toda la semana. Podemos vestirnos como nos dé la gana. Digamos que hoy es el martes informal en la Costa Azul. De todas formas, he pensado que podíamos cenar en cubierta.  
  
—Sí, me apetece.  
  
Me da un beso, un beso que dice «perdóname» con absoluta sinceridad, y después los dos caminamos de la mano hasta la proa, donde nos espera un gazpacho.  


 

  
El camarero nos sirve la _crème brûlée_ y se retira discretamente.  
  
—¿Por qué siempre juegas con mi pelo? —le pregunto a Harry por curiosidad.  
  
Estamos sentados el uno junto al otro a la mesa y tengo la pantorrilla enroscada con la suya. Estaba a punto de coger la cucharilla, pero se detiene un momento y frunce el ceño.  
  
—Es una costumbre, supongo —me dice en voz baja; luego se sume en sus pensamientos.  
  
De repente su ceño se hace más profundo, abre mucho los ojos y las pupilas se le dilatan por una súbita inquietud.  
  
¿Qué habrá recordado? Es algo doloroso, algún recuerdo de su primera infancia, creo. No quiero que se acuerde de esas cosas. Me acerco y le pongo el dedo índice sobre los labios.  
  
—No importa. No necesito saberlo. Solo tenía curiosidad. —Le dedico una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora. Sigue con la mirada perdida, pero poco después se relaja con alivio evidente. Me inclino y le beso la comisura de la boca—. Te quiero —susurro. Él me dedica esa sonrisa dolorosamente tímida y yo me derrito—. Siempre te querré, Harry.  
  
—Y yo a ti —responde con un hilo de voz.  
  
—¿A pesar de que sea desobediente? —Alzo una ceja.  
  
—Precisamente porque lo eres, Louis. —Me sonríe.  
  
Rompo con la cucharilla la capa de azúcar quemado del postre y niego con la cabeza. ¿Voy a entender a este hombre alguna vez? Mmm… La _crème brûlée_ está deliciosa.  
  
Cuando el camarero retira los platos del postre, Harry coge la botella de vino rosado y me rellena la copa.  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? —Ladea la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—Lo que tú quieras… —Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —susurra. Coge su copa de vino, se levanta y me tiende la mano—. Ven.  
  
Le cojo la mano y él me lleva al salón principal.  
  
Su iPod está conectado a los altavoces que hay encima del aparador. Lo enciende y escoge una canción.  
  
—Baila conmigo —dice atrayéndome hacia sus brazos.  
  
—Si insistes…  
  
—Insisto, Louis.  
  
Empieza una melodía provocativa y pegadiza. ¿Es un baile latino? Harry me sonríe y empieza a moverse, arrastrándome con su ritmo y desplazándome por todo el salón.  
  
Un hombre con la voz como caramelo fundido empieza a cantar. Es una canción que me suena, pero no sé de qué. Harry me inclina hacia atrás y suelto un grito por la sorpresa y río. Él sonríe con los ojos llenos de diversión. Me levanta de nuevo y me hace girar bajo su brazo.  
  
—Bailas tan bien… —le comento—. Haces que parezca que yo sé bailar.  
  
Sonríe enigmático pero no dice nada y me pregunto si será porque está pensando en ella… En la señora Robinson, la mujer que le enseñó a bailar… y a follar. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Harry no la ha mencionado desde su cumpleaños, y por lo que yo sé, su relación empresarial ha terminado. Pero tengo que admitir (a regañadientes) que era una buena maestra.  
  
Vuelve a inclinarme y me da un beso suave en los labios.  
  
—«Echaré de menos tu amor…» —tarareo la letra de la canción.  
  
—Yo haría más que echar de menos tu amor —me dice a la vez que me hace girar de nuevo. Me canta bajito al oído y me derrite por dentro.  
  
La canción termina y Harry me mira con los ojos oscuros y ardientes, ya sin rastro de humor. Me quedo sin aliento.  
  
—¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo? —me dice en un murmullo. Es una súplica sincera que me ablanda el corazón.  
  
Harry, ya te dije «sí, quiero» hace dos semanas y media… Pero sé que es su forma de pedir disculpas y de asegurarse de que todo está bien entre los dos después de la discusión.  


 

  
Cuando despierto, el sol entra por los ojos de buey y su reflejo en el agua se proyecta en el techo del camarote formando brillantes dibujos caprichosos. A Harry no se le ve por ninguna parte. Me estiro y sonrío. Mmm… Me apunto para tener sexo de castigo y después sexo de reconciliación cualquier día. Es como acostarse con dos hombres diferentes: el Harry furioso y el dulce que intenta compensarme con todos los medios a su alcance. Es difícil decidir cuál me gusta más.  
  
Me levanto y voy al baño. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Harry dentro afeitándose desnudo, solo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura. Se gira y me sonríe; no le importa que le haya interrumpido. He descubierto que Harry nunca cierra la puerta con el pestillo si es la única persona en la habitación; no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hace pero tampoco quiero pensarlo mucho.  
  
—Buenos días, Louis —me dice. Irradia buen humor.  
  
—Buenos días tenga usted. —Le sonrío y me quedo mirándole mientras se afeita. Me encanta. Levanta la barbilla y se pasa la maquinilla por debajo con pasadas largas y deliberadas. Sin darme cuenta me pongo a imitar sus movimientos. Tiro del labio superior hacia abajo igual que hace él para afeitarse la hendidura. Se gira y se ríe de lo que estoy haciendo, todavía con la mitad de la cara cubierta de jabón de afeitar.  
  
—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —me pregunta.  
  
Oh, Harry, podría quedarme mirándote durante horas.  
  
—Es uno de mis favoritos —le digo y él se inclina y me da un beso rápido, manchándome la cara de jabón.  
  
—¿Quieres que vuelva a hacértelo? —me dice en un susurro malicioso y me señala la maquinilla.  
  
Frunzo los labios.  
  
—No —le contesto fingiendo enfurruñarme.  
  
Recuerdo lo bien que se lo pasó Harry en Londres cuando descubrió que, durante una de sus reuniones en la ciudad, yo me había entretenido afeitándome todo el vello púbico por pura curiosidad. Pero claro, mi forma de afeitarme no cumplía con los rigurosos estándares del señor Exigente…  
  
***  
  
—Pero ¿qué diablos has hecho? —exclama Harry.  
  
No puede evitar poner una expresión de horrorizada diversión. Se sienta en la cama de la suite del Brown’s Hotel, cerca de Piccadilly, enciende la luz de la mesilla y me mira boquiabierto. Debe de ser medianoche. Me pongo del color de las sábanas del cuarto de juegos e intento tirar de la ropa para que no pueda verlo. Me coge la mano para detenerme.  
  
—¡Lou!  
  
—Me he… eh… afeitado.  
  
—Ya veo. Pero ¿por qué? —Está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Me tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza?  
  
—Oye —me dice bajito y me aparta la mano—, no te escondas. —Se está mordiendo el labio para no reírse—. Dime, ¿por qué? —Sus ojos bailan risueños. ¿Por qué le parece tan divertido?  
  
—No te rías de mí.  
  
—No me estoy riendo de ti. Lo siento, es que estoy… encantado —dice al fin.  
  
—Oh…  
  
—Dímelo. ¿Por qué?  
  
Inspiro hondo.  
  
—Esta mañana, cuando te fuiste a la reunión, me estaba duchando y empecé a pensar en todas tus normas.  
  
Él parpadea. Ha desaparecido el humor de su expresión y ahora me mira precavido.  
  
—Las estaba repasando una por una y preguntándome cómo me sentía acerca de cada una de ellas, y me acordé del salón de belleza y pensé… que esto es lo que a ti te gustaría. Pero no he podido reunir el coraje para hacérmelo con cera —confieso casi en un susurro.  
  
Se me queda mirando con los ojos brillantes, esta vez no de diversión por la locura que acabo de hacer, sino de amor.  
  
—Oh, Lou —dice en un jadeo. Se acerca y me besa con ternura—. Me tienes cautivado —murmura junto a mis labios y me besa otra vez, cogiéndome la cara con las manos.  
  
Un momento después se aparta y se apoya en un codo. La diversión ha vuelto.  
  
—Creo que tengo que hacer una inspección exhaustiva de su trabajo, señor de Styles.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —¡Tiene que estar de coña! Me tapo para proteger esa zona recientemente deforestada.  
  
—Oh, no, Lou. —Me coge las manos y las aparta. Se acerca con agilidad y en un segundo lo tengo entre las piernas, agarrándome las manos junto a los costados. Me lanza una mirada ardiente que podría prender fuego a la madera seca, se inclina y pega los labios a mi vientre desnudo para seguir bajando directamente hacia mi pene. Me retuerzo contra su piel, resignado a mi destino—. Vamos a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Harry me da un beso en un sitio que hasta esta mañana estaba cubierto por el vello púbico y me araña con la incipiente barba de su mentón.  
  
—¡Oh! —exclamo. Uau… qué sensible.  
  
Los ojos de Harry me miran con intensidad, llenos de una necesidad lujuriosa.  
  
—Creo que te has dejado un poquito —dice y tira suavemente del vello que hay en un punto bastante inaccesible.  
  
—Oh… vaya. —Espero que eso ponga fin a ese escrutinio francamente indiscreto.  
  
—Tengo una idea. —Salta desnudo de la cama y va al baño.  
  
Pero ¿qué va a hacer? Vuelve poco después con un vaso de agua, mi maquinilla de afeitar, su brocha, jabón de afeitar y una toalla. Pone el agua, la brocha, el jabón y la maquinilla en la mesita de noche y me mira con la toalla en la mano.  
  
¡Oh, no! La voz de mi conciencia cierra de golpe las Obras completas de Charles Dickens, salta del sofá y pone los brazos en jarras.  
  
—¡No, no y no! —chillo.  
  
—Louis, si se hace algo, mejor hacerlo bien. —Sus ojos son del color verde de una tormenta tropical.  
  
—¡Harry! No me vas a afeitar.  
  
Ladea la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y por qué no?  
  
Me ruborizo… ¿no es obvio?  
  
—Porque… es demasiado…  
  
—¿Íntimo? —termina mi frase—. Lou, estoy deseando tener intimidad contigo, ya lo sabes. Además, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no sé por qué te pones pudoroso ahora. Me conozco esa parte de tu cuerpo mejor que tú.  
  
Le miro con la boca abierta. Pero qué arrogante. Aunque es cierto que lo conoce bien, pero aun así…  
  
—¡No está bien! —Sueno remilgado y quejica.  
  
—Claro que está bien… y es excitante.  
  
¿Excitante? ¿Ah, sí?  
  
—¿Esto te excita? —No puedo evitar el tono de asombro.  
  
Él ríe burlón.  
  
—¿Es que no lo ves? —pregunta señalando su erección con la cabeza—. Quiero afeitarte —me susurra.  
  
Oh, qué demonios… Me tumbo y me tapo la cara con un brazo; no quiero mirar.  
  
—Si eso te hace feliz, Harry, hazlo. Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? —le digo a la vez que levanto las caderas y él coloca la toalla bajo mi culo. Me da un beso en la parte interior del muslo.  
  
—Nene, qué razón tienes.  
  
Oigo el ruido del agua cuando moja la brocha en el vaso y después el susurro de la brocha al impregnarla de jabón. Me coge el tobillo izquierdo y me abre las piernas. La cama se hunde cuando se sienta entre ellas.  
  
—Ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de atarte —me dice.  
  
—Prometo quedarme quieto.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Doy un respingo cuando pasa la brocha llena de jabón sobre mí. Está templada. El agua del vaso debe de estar caliente. Me revuelvo un poco. Me hace cosquillas… pero me gusta.  
  
—No te muevas —me ordena Harry y vuelve a pasar la brocha—. O te ato —añade en tono amenazante y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.  
  
—¿Has hecho esto antes? —le pregunto cuando va a coger la maquinilla.  
  
—No.  
  
—Oh. Qué bien. —Sonrío.  
  
—Otra primera vez, Louis.  
  
—Mmm. Me gustan las primeras veces.  
  
—A mí también. Allá voy. —Con una suavidad que me sorprende pasa la maquinilla por esa piel tan sensible—. Quédate muy quieto —dice en un tono distraído y sé que es porque está muy concentrado en lo que tiene entre manos. Solo tarda unos minutos. Después coge la toalla y me quita con ella el jabón sobrante—. Ya. Ahora está mejor —dice para sí. Yo levanto el brazo para mirarle y él se sienta para admirar su obra.  
  
—¿Ya estás contento? —le pregunto con voz ronca.  
  
—Sí, mucho. —Me sonríe con malicia y se mete lentamente mi miembro en la boca.  
  
***  
  
—Fue divertido —dice con un brillo burlón en los ojos.  
  
—Tal vez para ti. —Intento hacer un mohín, pero tengo que reconocer que tiene razón. Fue… excitante.  
  
—Me parece recordar que lo que pasó después fue muy satisfactorio.  
  
Harry vuelve a su afeitado. Yo me miro los dedos. Sí que lo fue.   
  
—Oye, que te estaba tomando el pelo. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los maridos cuando están perdidamente enamorados? —Harry me levanta la barbilla y me mira. Sus ojos están llenos de aprensión mientras intenta leer mi expresión.  
  
Mmm… Ha llegado el momento de la revancha.  
  
—Siéntate —le ordeno.  
  
Él se me queda mirando sin comprender. Le empujo suavemente para que se siente en el único taburete blanco que hay en el baño. Obedece, perplejo, y yo le quito la maquinilla.  
  
—Lou… —empieza a decir cuando se da cuenta de mis intenciones. Yo me acerco y le beso.  
  
—Echa atrás la cabeza —le pido.  
  
Él duda.  
  
—Donde las dan las toman, señor Styles.  
  
Se me queda mirando con una incredulidad divertida y a la vez cauta.  
  
—¿Sabes lo que haces? —me pregunta con voz grave.

 

Asiento con la cabeza de una forma deliberadamente lenta, intentando parecer lo más serio posible.

 

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta aún, tengo más barba que tú.

 

Él cierra los ojos, niega con la cabeza y al fin se rinde y deja caer hacia atrás la cabeza.  
  
Vaya, me va a dejar que le afeite. No va a ser lo mismo que él me hizo a mí pero… algo es algo. Deslizo la mano entre el pelo húmedo de su frente y se lo agarro para que no se mueva. Él cierra los párpados con fuerza e inhala por la boca, abriendo un poco los labios. Muy despacio, le paso la maquinilla subiendo por el cuello hasta la barbilla, lo que revela una lengua de piel.  
  
Harry suelta el aire.  
  
—¿Creías que te iba a hacer daño?  
  
—Nunca sé lo que vas a hacer, Lou, pero no… No intencionadamente al menos.  
  
Vuelvo a pasar la maquinilla por su cuello, ensanchando la franja de piel sin jabón.  
  
—Nunca te haría daño intencionadamente, Harry.  
  
Abre los ojos y me rodea con los brazos mientras le paso la maquinilla con cuidado por la mejilla hasta el final de una de las patillas.  
  
—Lo sé —me dice girando la cara para que pueda afeitarle el resto de la mejilla. Tras dos pasadas más termino.  
  
—Se acabó, y no he derramado ni una gota de sangre —declaro sonriendo orgulloso.  
  
Sube la mano por mi pierna y me levanta para ponerme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Mantengo el equilibrio apoyando las manos en sus brazos musculosos.  
  
—¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte hoy?  
  
—A tomar el sol no, ¿verdad? —le digo arqueando una ceja mordaz.  
  
Se humedece los labios en un gesto nervioso.  
  
—No, hoy no tomamos el sol. Tal vez te apetezca hacer otra cosa. Hay un sitio que podríamos visitar…  
  
—Bueno, como estoy lleno de los chupetones que tú me has hecho, lo que me impide absolutamente cualquier actividad con poca ropa, ¿por qué no?  
  
Decide sabiamente ignorar mi tono.  
  
—Hay que conducir un buen trecho, pero por lo que he leído, merece la pena visitarlo. Mi padre también me recomendó que fuéramos. Es un pueblecito en lo alto de una colina que se llama Saint-Paul-de-Vence. Hay unas cuantas galerías en el pueblo. He pensado que podríamos comprar algún cuadro o alguna escultura para la casa nueva, si encontramos algo que nos guste.  
  
Me echo un poco hacia atrás y le miro. Arte… Quiere comprar obras de arte. ¿Cómo voy a comprar yo arte?  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta.  
  
—Yo no sé nada de arte, Harry.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros y me sonríe indulgente.  
  
—Solo vamos a comprar algo que nos guste. No estamos hablando de inversiones.  
  
¿Inversiones? Oh…  
  
—¿Qué? —repite.  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—Ya sé que solo hemos visto los dibujos de la arquitecta… Pero no pasa nada por mirar, y además parece que es un pueblo medieval con mucho encanto.  
  
Oh, la arquitecta. ¿Por qué ha tenido que recordármela…? Gia Matteo, una amiga de Zayn que ya reformó la casa de Harry en Aspen. Durante las reuniones para revisar los planos ha estado pegada a Harry como una lapa.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —quiere saber Harry. Niego con la cabeza—. Dímelo —insiste.  
  
¿Cómo le voy a decir que no me gusta Gia? Es irracional. No quiero ser el típico marido celoso.  
  
—¿No seguirás enfadado por lo que hice ayer? —Suspira y apoya la cara en mi pecho.  
  
—No. Tengo hambre —le digo sabiendo que eso le distraerá del interrogatorio.  
  
—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —Me baja de su regazo y se pone de pie.  


***

  
Saint-Paul-de-Vence es un pueblo medieval fortificado situado en la cumbre de una colina, uno de los lugares más pintorescos que he visto en mi vida. Paseo con Harry por las estrechas calles adoquinadas con la mano metida en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones cortos. Higgins y Gaston o Philippe (no sé diferenciarlos) nos siguen unos pasos por detrás. Pasamos por una plaza cubierta de árboles en la que tres ancianos, uno de ellos tocado con una boina tradicional a pesar del calor, juegan a la petanca. El lugar está bastante lleno de turistas, pero me siento cómodo rodeado por el brazo de Harry. Hay tantas cosas que ver: estrechas callejas y pasajes que llevan a patios con intrincadas fuentes de piedra, esculturas antiguas y modernas y pequeñas tiendas y boutiques fascinantes.  
  
En la primera galería Harry mira distraído unas fotografías eróticas chupando la patilla de sus gafas Ray-Ban. Son obra de Florence D’Elle; mujeres y hombres desnudos en diferentes posturas.  
  
—No es lo que tenía en mente —digo. Me hacen pensar en la caja de fotografías que encontré en el armario de Harry (ahora nuestro armario). Me pregunto si llegó a destruirlas.  
  
—Yo tampoco —dice Harry sonriéndome. Me coge la mano y pasamos al siguiente artista. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro preguntándome si debería dejarle que me hiciera fotos.  
  
La siguiente exposición es de una pintora especializada en naturalezas muertas: frutas y verduras muy detalladas y con unos colores impresionantes.  
  
—Me gustan esos —digo señalando tres cuadros con pimientos—. Me recuerdan a ti cortando verduras en mi apartamento. —Río. La comisura de la boca de Harry se eleva cuando intenta, sin éxito, ocultar su diversión.  
  
—Creo que lo hice bastante bien —murmura—. Solo soy un poco lento, eso es todo. —Me abraza—. Además, me estabas distrayendo. ¿Y dónde los pondrías?  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Harry me acaricia la oreja con la nariz.  
  
—Los cuadros… ¿Dónde los pondrías? —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y la sensación me llega hasta la entrepierna.  
  
—En la cocina —respondo.  
  
—Mmm. Buena idea, Louis.  
  
Miro el precio. Cinco mil euros cada uno. ¡Madre mía!  
  
—¡Son carísimos! —exclamo.  
  
—¿Y qué? —Vuelve a acariciarme—. Acostúmbrate, Lou. —Me suelta y se acerca al mostrador, donde una mujer joven vestida completamente de blanco le mira con la boca abierta. Estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero prefiero centrar mi atención en los cuadros. Cinco mil euros, vaya…  


 

  
Acabamos de terminar de comer y nos estamos relajando con el café en el Hotel Le Saint Paul. La vista de la campiña circundante es magnífica. Viñas y campos de girasoles forman un mosaico en la llanura salpicado aquí y allá por bonitas granjas francesas. Hace un día precioso, así que desde donde estamos se puede ver hasta el mar, que brilla en el horizonte. Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—Me has preguntado por qué me gusta jugar con tu pelo —dice. Su tono me alarma. Parece… culpable.  
  
—Sí. —Oh, mierda.  
  
—La puta adicta al crack me dejaba jugar con su pelo, creo. Pero no sé si es un recuerdo o un sueño.  
  
Oh, su madre biológica.  
  
Me mira, pero su expresión es impenetrable. El corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta. ¿Qué puedo decir cuando me cuenta cosas como esa?  
  
—Me gusta que juegues con mi pelo —digo con tono vacilante.  
  
Él me mira inseguro.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Sí. —Es verdad. Le cojo la mano—. Creo que querías a tu madre biológica, Harry.  
  
Él abre mucho los ojos y se me queda mirando impasible, sin decir nada.  
  
Maldita sea, ¿me he pasado? Di algo, Cincuenta, por favor… Pero sigue tozudamente callado, mirándome con esos ojos verdes insondables mientras el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros. Parece perdido.  
  
Mira mi mano agarrando la suya y frunce el ceño.  
  
—Di algo —le pido en un susurro porque no puedo soportar el silencio ni un segundo más.  
  
Niega con la cabeza y suspira.  
  
—Vámonos. —Me suelta la mano y se pone de pie con expresión hosca. ¿Me he pasado de la raya? No tengo ni idea. Se me cae el alma a los pies y no sé si decir algo más o dejarlo estar. Me decido por esto último y le sigo hacia la salida del restaurante obedientemente.  
  
En una de las preciosas callejuelas estrechas me coge la mano.  
  
—¿Adónde quieres ir?  
  
¡Oh, habla! Y no está furioso conmigo… Gracias a Dios. Suspiro aliviado y me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Me alegro de que todavía me hables.  
  
—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de toda esa mierda. Es pasado. Se acabó —responde en voz baja.  
  
No, Harry, no se acabó. Ese pensamiento me pone triste y por primera vez me pregunto si acabará alguna vez. Siempre será Cincuenta Sombras… Mi Cincuenta Sombras. ¿Quiero que cambie? No, la verdad es que no. Solo quiero que se sienta querido. Le miro a hurtadillas y admiro su belleza cautivadora… Y es mío. No solo estoy encandilado por el atractivo de su preciosa cara y de su cuerpo; es lo que hay debajo de la perfección, su alma frágil y herida, lo que me atrae, lo que me acerca a él.  
  
Me mira de esa forma medio divertida medio precavida y absolutamente sexy y me rodea los hombros con el brazo. Después caminamos entre los turistas hacia el lugar donde Philippe/Gaston ha aparcado el espacioso Mercedes. Vuelvo a meter la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones cortos de Harry, encantado de que no esté enfadado. ¿Qué niño de cuatro años no quiere a su madre, por muy mala madre que sea? Suspiro profundamente y lo abrazo más fuerte. Sé que detrás de nosotros va el equipo de seguridad y me pregunto distraídamente si habrán comido.  
  
Harry se para delante de una pequeña joyería y mira el escaparate y después a mí. Me coge la mano libre y me pasa el pulgar por la marca roja de las esposas, que ya está desapareciendo, y la mira fijamente.  
  
—No me duele —le aseguro. Se retuerce para que saque la otra mano de su bolsillo, me coge también esa mano y la gira para examinarme la muñeca. El reloj Omega de platino que me regaló en el desayuno de nuestra primera mañana en Londres oculta la marca. La inscripción todavía me emociona.  
  
_Louis_ _  
Tú eres mi «más»  
Mi amor, mi vida  
Harry_  
  
A pesar de todo, de todas sus sombras, mi marido es un romántico. Observo las leves marcas de mis muñecas. Pero también puede ser un poco salvaje a veces. Me suelta la mano izquierda y me coge la barbilla con los dedos para levantármela y analizar mi expresión con ojos preocupados.  
  
—No me duelen —repito.  
  
Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me da un suave beso de disculpa en la parte interna de la muñeca.  
  
—Ven —dice, y entramos en la tienda.  


 

  
—Póntela. —Harry tiene abierta la pulsera de platino que acaba de comprar. Es exquisita, muy bellamente trabajada. Me la pone en la muñeca. Oculta la marca roja. Y le ha costado treinta mil euros, creo, aunque no he conseguido seguir la conversación en francés con la dependienta. Nunca he llevado nada tan caro. Y tampoco es que sea de llevar pulseras o cosas así, eso se lo dejo a Harry con todos sus anillos, collares y complementos—. Así está mejor —murmura.  
  
—¿Mejor? —susurro mirándole a los ojos verdes, consciente de que la dependienta delgada como un palo nos mira celosa y con cara de desaprobación.  
  
—Ya sabes por qué lo digo —me explica Harry inseguro.  
  
—No necesito esto. —Sacudo la muñeca y la pulsera se mueve.  
  
—Yo sí —dice con total sinceridad.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesita esto? ¿Acaso se siente culpable? ¿Por qué? ¿Por las marcas? ¿Por su madre biológica? ¿Por no contármelo? Oh, Cincuenta…  
  
—No, Harry, tú tampoco lo necesitas. Ya me has dado tantas cosas… Esta luna de miel tan mágica: Londres, París, la Costa Azul… Y a ti. Soy un hombre con mucha suerte —le digo en un susurro y sus ojos se llenan de ternura.  
  
—No, Louis. Yo soy el hombre afortunado.  
  
—Gracias. —Me pongo de puntillas, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le doy un beso, no por regalarme la pulsera, sino por ser mío.  


 

  
De vuelta, en el coche está muy callado y mira por la ventanilla a los campos de girasoles que siguen al sol en su recorrido por el cielo, disfrutando de su calor. Uno de los gemelos (creo que es Gaston) conduce y Higgins está sentado delante a su lado. Harry está rumiando algo. Le cojo la mano y se la aprieto un poco. Me mira y me suelta la mano para acariciarme la rodilla. Llevo unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color claro y una camiseta gris de Marvel. Harry se queda dudando y no sé si su mano va a subir por mi muslo o bajar por la pantorrilla. Me pongo tenso por la anticipación que me provoca el suave contacto de sus dedos y aguanto la respiración. ¿Qué va a hacer? Escoge ir hacia abajo y de repente me agarra el tobillo y se pone mi pie en el regazo. Giro sobre mi trasero para quedar de cara a él en el asiento de atrás del coche.  
  
—Quiero el otro también.  
  
Miro nerviosamente a Higgins y a Gaston, que mantiene los ojos fijos en la carretera que tenemos por delante, y pongo el otro pie en su regazo. Con la mirada tranquila extiende la mano y pulsa un botón que hay en su puerta. Delante de nosotros sale de un panel una pantalla ligeramente tintada y empieza a cerrarse. Diez segundos después estamos solos. Uau… Ahora entiendo por qué la parte de atrás de este coche es tan amplia.  
  
—Quiero verte los tobillos —me explica Harry. Su mirada transmite ansiedad. ¿Las marcas de las esposas? Oh, pensé que ya habíamos hablado suficiente de eso. Si tengo marcas, quedan ocultas por los calcetines que me he puesto. No recuerdo haber visto ninguna esta mañana y tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que llevé calcetines. Me quita una de las Vans blancas y me acaricia suavemente con el pulgar el empeine del pie derecho y eso hace que me retuerza un poco. Una sonrisa juguetea en sus labios mientras me quita diestramente el calcetín. Su sonrisa desaparece cuando se encuentra con las marcas rojas.  
  
—No me duelen —le repito.  
  
Me mira con expresión triste y la boca convertida en una fina línea. Asiente como si aceptara mi palabra y yo sacudo el pie para librarme del calcetín, que cae al suelo. Pero sé que ya le he perdido. Está distraído, rumiando algo, me acaricia el pie mecánicamente mientras mira por la ventanilla del coche.  
  
—Oye, ¿qué esperabas? —le pregunto con dulzura.  
  
Me mira y se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No esperaba sentirme como me siento cuando veo esas marcas —me responde.  
  
Oh… Reticente en un momento y comunicativo al siguiente. Cincuenta… ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de seguirle?  
  
—¿Y cómo te sientes?  
  
Me mira con los ojos sombríos.  
  
—Incómodo —dice en voz baja.  
  
¡Oh, no! Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me acerco a él sin bajar los pies de su regazo. Quiero sentarme ahí y abrazarlo, y lo haría si solo estuviera Higgins en el asiento de delante. Pero saber que Gaston también está ahí me frena a pesar del cristal tintado. Si fuera un poco más oscuro… Le agarro las manos.  
  
—Lo que no me gusta son los chupetones —le digo en un susurro—. Lo demás… lo que hiciste… —bajo la voz todavía más— con las esposas, eso me gustó. Bueno, algo más que gustarme. Fue alucinante. Puedes volver a hacérmelo cuando quieras.  
  
Se revuelve en su asiento.  
  
—¿Alucinante?  
  
El dios que llevo dentro levanta la vista de su libro de Jackie Collins, sorprendido.  
  
—Sí —le digo sonriendo. Su paquete está justo debajo de mis pies y noto que empieza a ponerse duro.  
  
Flexiono los dedos del pie y veo más que oigo su repentina inhalación y cómo se separan sus labios.  
  
—Debería ponerse el cinturón, señor de Styles. —Su voz suena ronca y yo repito la flexión de mis dedos.  
  
Vuelve a inhalar y los ojos se le van oscureciendo a la vez que me agarra el tobillo a modo de advertencia.  
  
¿Quiere que pare? ¿O que continúe? Se queda quieto bruscamente, frunce el ceño y saca del bolsillo el iPhone que va con él a todas partes para atender una llamada. Mira el reloj y frunce el ceño un poco más.  
  
—Barney —contesta.  
  
Mierda. El trabajo nos vuelve a interrumpir. Trato de retirar el pie, pero él me agarra el tobillo con más fuerza para evitarlo.  
  
—¿En la sala del servidor? —dice incrédulo—. ¿Se activó el sistema de supresión de incendios?  
  
¡Un incendio! Intento apartar de nuevo los pies de su regazo y esta vez me lo permite. Me siento correctamente, me abrocho el cinturón y jugueteo nervioso con la pulsera de treinta mil euros. Harry vuelve a apretar el botón de la puerta y el cristal tintado baja.  
  
—¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Daños? Ya veo… ¿Cuándo? —Consulta otra vez su reloj y después se pasa los dedos por el pelo—. No. Ni los bomberos ni la policía. Todavía no, al menos.  
  
¿Un incendio? ¿En la oficina de Harry? Le miro con la boca abierta, mi mente a mil por hora. Higgins se gira para poder oír la conversación.  
  
—¿Eso ha hecho? Bien… Vale. Quiero un informe detallado de daños. Y una lista de todos los que hayan entrado en los últimos cinco días, incluyendo el personal de limpieza… Localiza a Andrea y que me llame… Sí, parece que el argón ha sido eficaz. Vale su peso en oro…  
  
¿Informe de daños? ¿Argón? Me suena lejanamente de alguna clase de química… Creo que es un elemento de la tabla periódica.  
  
—Ya me doy cuenta de que es pronto… Infórmame por correo electrónico dentro de dos horas… No, necesito saberlo. Gracias por llamar. —Harry cuelga e inmediatamente marca otro número en el iPhone.  
  
—Welch… Bien… ¿Cuándo? —Harry vuelve a mirar el reloj—. Una hora… sí… Veinticuatro horas, siete días en el almacenamiento de datos externo… Bien. —Cuelga.  
  
—Philippe, necesito estar a bordo en una hora.  
  
—Sí, _monsieur_.  
  
Mierda, es Philippe, no Gaston. El coche acelera. Harry me mira con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
—¿Hay alguien herido? —le pregunto.  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Muy pocos daños. —Estira el brazo, me coge la mano y me la aprieta tranquilizador—. No te preocupes por eso. Mi equipo se está ocupando de ello. —Y ahí está el presidente, al mando, ejerciendo el control, sin ponerse nervioso.  
  
—¿Dónde ha sido el incendio?  
  
—En la sala del servidor.  
  
—¿En las oficinas de Styles Enterprises?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me está dando respuestas telegráficas, así que me doy cuenta de que no quiere hablar de ello.  
  
—¿Por qué ha habido tan pocos daños?  
  
—La sala del servidor tiene un sistema de supresión de incendios muy sofisticado.  
  
Claro…  
  
—Lou, por favor… no te preocupes.  
  
—No estoy preocupado —miento.  
  
—No estamos seguros de que haya sido provocado —me dice afrontando directamente la razón de mi ansiedad.  
  
Me llevo la mano a la garganta por el miedo. Primero lo de Charlie Tango y ahora esto… ¿Qué será lo siguiente?


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy inquieto. Harry lleva encerrado en el estudio del barco más de una hora. He intentado leer, ver la televisión, tomar el sol (completamente vestido…), pero no puedo relajarme y tampoco librarme de este nerviosismo. Me quito la pulsera escandalosamente cara y voy en busca de Higgins.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson —me saluda levantando la vista de su novela de Anthony Burgess, sorprendido. Está sentado en la salita que hay junto al estudio de Harry.  
  
—Me gustaría ir de compras.  
  
—Sí, señor —dice poniéndose en pie.  
  
—Quiero llevarme la moto de agua.  
  
Se queda boquiabierto.  
  
—Eh… —Frunce el ceño; no sabe qué decirme.  
  
—No quiero molestar a Harry con esto.  
  
Él contiene un suspiro.  
  
—Señor… Mmm… No creo que al señor Styles le guste eso y yo preferiría no perder mi trabajo.  
  
¡Oh, por todos los santos…! Tengo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en vez de eso, los entorno y suspiro profundamente para expresar, espero, la cantidad adecuada de indignación frustrada por no ser el dueño de mi propio destino. Pero no quiero que Harry se enfade con Higgins (ni conmigo, la verdad). Paso delante de él caminando confiadamente, llamo a la puerta del estudio y entro.  
  
Harry está al teléfono, inclinado sobre el escritorio de caoba. Levanta la vista.  
  
—Andrea, ¿puedes esperar un momento, por favor? —dice por el teléfono con expresión seria. Me mira educadamente expectante. Mierda. ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera en el despacho del director? Este hombre me tuvo esposado ayer. Me niego a sentirme intimidado por él. Es mi marido, maldita sea. Me yergo y le muestro una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—Me voy de compras. Me llevaré a alguien de seguridad conmigo.  
  
—Bien, llévate a uno de los gemelos y también a Higgins —me dice. Lo que está pasando debe de ser serio porque no me hace ninguna objeción. Me quedo de pie mirándole, preguntándome si puedo ayudar en algo—. ¿Algo más? —añade impaciente. Quiere que me vaya.  
  
—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? —le pregunto.  
  
Él me dedica una sonrisa dulce y tímida.  
  
—No, Boo, estoy bien. La tripulación se ocupará de mí.  
  
—Vale. —Quiero darle un beso. Demonios, puedo hacerlo… ¡Es mi marido! Me acerco decidido y le doy un beso en los labios, lo que le sorprende.  
  
—Andrea, te llamo luego —dice por el teléfono. Deja el iPhone en el escritorio, me acerca a él para abrazarme y me da un beso apasionado. Cuando me suelta, estoy sin aliento. Me mira con los ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo—. Me distraes. Necesito solucionar esto para poder volver a mi luna de miel. —Me recorre la cara con el dedo índice y me acaricia la barbilla, haciendo que levante la cabeza.  
  
—Vale, perdona.  
  
—No te disculpes. Me encanta que me distraigas. —Me da un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Vete a gastar dinero —dice liberándome.  
  
—Lo haré. —Le sonrío y salgo del estudio. Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios: No le has dicho que querías coger la moto de agua, me regaña con voz cantarina. Lo ignoro…  
  
Higgins está esperando.  
  
—Todo aclarado con el alto mando… ¿Podemos irnos? —Le sonrío intentando no mostrar sarcasmo en mi voz. Higgins no oculta su sonrisa de admiración.  
  
—Después de usted, señor.  
  
Higgins me explica pacientemente los controles de la moto de agua y cómo conducirla. Transmite una especie de autoridad tranquila y amable; es un buen profesor. Estamos en la lancha motora, cabeceando y meciéndonos en las tranquilas aguas del puerto junto al Fair Lady. Gaston nos observa, su expresión oculta por las gafas de sol, y un miembro de la tripulación se ocupa de manejar la lancha. Vaya… Tengo a tres personas pendientes de mí solo porque me apetece ir de compras. Es ridículo.  
  
Me ciño el chaleco salvavidas y miro a Higgins con una sonrisa encantadora. Él me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir a la moto de agua.  
  
—Átese la cinta de la llave del contacto a la muñeca, señor. Si se cae, el motor se parará de forma automática —me aconseja.  
  
—Vale.  
  
—¿Listo?  
  
Asiento entusiasmado.  
  
—Pulse el botón de encendido cuando esté a un metro y medio del barco. Le seguiremos.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Empuja la moto para que se aparte de la lancha y me alejo flotando hacia al puerto. Cuando Higgins me da la señal, pulso el botón y el motor cobra vida con un rugido.  
  
—¡Bien, señor, poco a poco! —me grita Higgins.  
  
Aprieto el acelerador. La moto de agua se lanza hacia delante y de repente se para. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo hace Harry para que parezca tan fácil? Lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo se para. ¡Mierda, mierda!  
  
—¡Tiene que mantener la potencia, señor!  
  
—Sí, sí, sí… —murmuro entre dientes. Lo intento una vez más apretando la palanca muy suavemente y la moto vuelve a lanzarse hacia delante, pero esta vez sigue sin detenerse. ¡Sí! Y avanza un poco más. ¡Ja!  
  
¡Sigue avanzando! Tengo ganas de gritar por la emoción, pero me controlo. Me voy alejando del yate hacia el puerto. Detrás de mí oigo el ruido ronco de la lancha. Aprieto el acelerador un poco más y la moto coge velocidad, deslizándose por el agua. Noto la brisa cálida en el pelo y la fina salpicadura del agua del mar y me siento libre. ¡Esto es genial! No me extraña que Harry nunca me deje conducirla. En vez de dirigirme a la orilla y acabar con la diversión, giro para rodear el majestuoso Fair Lady. Uau… Esto es divertidísimo.  
  
Ignoro a Higgins y al resto de la gente que me sigue y aumento la velocidad una vez más mientras rodeo el barco. Cuando completo el círculo, veo a Harry en la cubierta. Creo que me mira con la boca abierta, pero desde esta distancia es difícil decirlo. Valientemente suelto una mano del manillar y le saludo con entusiasmo.  
  
Parece petrificado, pero al final levanta la mano de una forma un poco rígida. No puedo distinguir su expresión, pero algo me dice que es mejor así. Terminada la vuelta decido dirigirme al puerto deportivo acelerando por el agua azul del Mediterráneo, que brilla bajo el sol de última hora de la tarde.  
  
En el muelle espero a que Higgins amarre la lancha. Tiene la expresión lúgubre y se me cae el alma a los pies, aunque Gaston parece algo divertido. Me pregunto si habrá habido algún incidente que haya enturbiado las relaciones galo-americanas, pero en el fondo me doy cuenta de que seguramente el problema soy yo.  
  
Gastón salta de la lancha y la amarra mientras Higgins me hace señas para que me sitúe a un lado de la embarcación. Con mucho cuidado acerco la moto a la lancha y yo quedo a su altura. Su expresión se suaviza un poco.  
  
—Apague el motor, señor —me dice con tranquilidad estirándose para coger el manillar y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a pasar a la lancha.  
  
Subo a bordo con agilidad, sorprendido de no haberme caído.  
  
—Señor —dice Higgins algo nervioso y sonrojándose—, al señor Styles no le ha gustado mucho que haya conducido la moto de agua. —Es evidente que está a punto de morirse de la vergüenza y me doy cuenta de que seguramente ha recibido una llamada enfurecida de Harry. Oh, mi pobre marido, patológicamente sobreprotector, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?  
  
Sonrío a Higgins para tranquilizarlo.  
  
—Bueno, Higgins, el señor Styles no está aquí y si no le ha gustado, estoy seguro de que tendrá la cortesía de decírmelo en persona cuando vuelva a bordo.  
  
Higgins hace una mueca de dolor.  
  
—Está bien, señor —me dice y me tiende mis cosas.  
  
Cuando bajo de la lancha veo el destello de una sonrisa reticente en los labios de Higgins y eso me da ganas de sonreír a mí también. Le tengo cariño a Higgins, pero no me gusta que me regañe… No es ni mi padre ni mi marido.  
  
Suspiro. Harry estará furioso… Y ya tiene suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse en este momento.  
  
¿En qué estaría pensando? Mientras estoy de pie en el muelle esperando a que Higgins baje de la lancha, siento que mi iPhone vibra dentro del bolsillo y me pongo a rebuscar hasta que lo encuentro. «Your Love Is King» de Sade es el tono de llamada que tiene Harry… y solo Harry.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—Hola —responde.  
  
—Volveré en la lancha. No te enfades.  
  
Oigo su exclamación silenciosa de sorpresa.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
—Pero ha sido divertido —le susurro.  
  
Suspira.  
  
—Bueno, no quisiera estropearle la diversión, señor de Styles. Pero ten cuidado. Por favor.  
  
Oh, madre mía. ¡Me ha dado permiso para divertirme!  
  
—Lo tendré. ¿Quieres algo de la ciudad?  
  
—Solo a ti, entero.  
  
—Haré todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo, señor Styles.  
  
—Me alegro de oírlo, señor de Styles.  
  
—Nos proponemos complacer —le respondo con una sonrisa.  
  
Oigo la sonrisa en su voz.  
  
—Tengo otra llamada. Hasta luego, nene.  
  
—Hasta luego, Harry.  
  
Cuelga. Me parece que he evitado la crisis de la moto de agua. El coche me espera y Higgins tiene la puerta abierta aguardándome. Le guiño un ojo al subir y él niega con la cabeza, divertido.  
  
En el coche abro mi correo en el iPhone.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2015 16:55  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Gracias…  
  
Por no ser demasiado cascarrabias.  
  
Tu esposo que te quiere.  
  
xxx  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2015 16:59  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Intentando mantener la calma  
  
De nada.  
Vuelve entero.  
Y no te lo estoy pidiendo.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Marido sobreprotector y presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Su respuesta me hace sonreír. Mi obseso del control…  
  
¿Por qué he querido ir de compras? Odio ir de compras. Pero en el fondo sé por qué y camino decidido por delante de Chanel, Gucci, Dior y las otras boutiques de diseñadores y al fin encuentro el antídoto a lo que me aqueja en una tiendecita para turistas llena a reventar. Es una pulsera trenzada. Solo cuesta cinco euros. Me la pongo nada más comprármela. Este soy yo, estas son las cosas que me gustan. Inmediatamente me siento más cómodo. No quiero perder el contacto con el hombre al que le gustan esas cosas, nunca. No solo estoy abrumado por el propio Harry, sino también por lo rico que es. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a eso?  
  
Higgins y Gaston me siguen diligentemente entre las multitudes de última hora de la tarde y no tardo en olvidarme de que están ahí. Quiero comprarle algo a Harry, algo que aleje su mente de lo que está pasando en Seattle. Pero ¿qué se le puede comprar a alguien que lo tiene todo? Me detengo en una pequeña plaza moderna rodeada de tiendas y me pongo a estudiarlas una por una. Mientras miro una tienda de electrónica me viene a la mente nuestra visita a la galería unas horas antes y el día que visitamos el Louvre. Estábamos contemplando la Venus de Milo cuando Harry dijo algo que ahora resuena en mi cabeza: «Todos admiramos las formas humanas. Nos encanta mirarlas tanto si están esculpidas en mármol como si se ven reproducidas en óleos, sedas o películas».  
  
Eso me da una idea, una un poco atrevida. Pero necesito ayuda para elegir y solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme. Saco el iPhone de mi bolsillo con alguna dificultad y llamo a Stan.  
  
—¿Sí? —dice con voz adormilada.  
  
—Stan, soy Lou.  
  
—¡Lou, hola! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —Ahora suena más alerta; está preocupado.  
  
—Estoy en Cannes, en el sur de Francia. Y estoy bien.  
  
—En el sur de Francia, ¿eh? ¿En un hotel de lujo?  
  
—Mmm… no. Estamos en un barco.  
  
—¿Un barco?  
  
—Uno grande… y lujoso —especifico con un suspiro.  
  
—Ya veo. —Su tono se ha vuelto frío… Mierda, no debería haberle llamado. Esto es lo último que necesito ahora mismo.  
  
—Stan, necesito tu consejo.  
  
—¿Mi consejo? —Suena asombrado—. Claro —dice y esta vez suena mucho más amable. Le cuento mi plan.  
  
Dos horas después, Higgins me ayuda a salir de la lancha motora y a subir por la escalerilla hasta la cubierta.  
  
Gaston está ayudando a los miembros de la tripulación con la moto de agua. A Harry no se le ve por ninguna parte y yo me escabullo al camarote para envolver su regalo, sintiendo un placer infantil.  
  
—Has estado fuera un buen rato. —Harry me sorprende justo cuando estoy poniendo el último trozo de celo. Me giro y lo encuentro de pie en el umbral de la puerta del camarote, mirándome fijamente. ¿Voy a tener problemas por lo de la moto de agua? ¿O será por lo del fuego en la oficina?  
  
—¿Todo está controlado en la oficina? —le pregunto.  
  
—Más o menos —dice y una expresión irritada cruza momentáneamente su cara.  
  
—He estado haciendo compras. —Espero que eso le mejore el humor y rezo para que esa irritación que veo no esté dirigida a mí. Me sonríe con ternura y sé que nosotros estamos bien.  
  
—¿Qué has comprado?  
  
—Esto. —levanto la mano y le enseño la pulsera.  
  
—Muy bonita —dice. Se acerca y la roza.  
  
Frunce el ceño y me roza con suavidad la marca roja, lo que hace que me cosquillee todo el brazo.  
  
—Y esto. —Le tiendo la caja para intentar distraerle.  
  
—¿Es para mí? —me pregunta sorprendido. Asiento tímidamente. Coge la caja y la agita un poco. Me dedica una sonrisa infantil y deslumbrante y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me da un beso—. Gracias —me dice con una felicidad tímida.  
  
—Pero si todavía no lo has abierto…  
  
—Seguro que me encanta, sea lo que sea. —Me mira con los ojos brillantes—. No me hacen muchos regalos, ¿sabes?  
  
—Es difícil comprarte algo, porque ya lo tienes todo.  
  
—Te tengo a ti.  
  
—Es verdad. —Le sonrío. Oh, y qué verdad, Harry…  
  
Desenvuelve el regalo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
—¿Una Nikon? —Me mira perplejo.  
  
—Sé que tienes una cámara digital pequeña, pero esta es para… eh… retratos y esas cosas. Tiene dos lentes.  
  
Parpadea sin comprender.  
  
—Hoy en la galería te han gustado mucho las fotos de Florence D’Elle. Y me he acordado de lo que me dijiste en el Louvre. Y, bueno, también están esas otras fotografías… —Trago saliva y hago un esfuerzo por no pensar en las fotos que encontré en su armario.  
  
Él contiene la respiración y abre mucho los ojos cuando comprende al fin. Sigo hablando de forma atropellada antes de que pierda toda la valentía.  
  
—He pensado que tal vez… eh… te gustaría hacer fotos… de mi cuerpo.  
  
—¿Fotos? ¿Tuyas? —Me mira con la boca abierta, ignorando la caja que tiene en el regazo.  
  
Asiento intentando desesperadamente evaluar su reacción. Finalmente devuelve su atención a la caja y sigue con los dedos el contorno de la ilustración de la cámara que hay en la tapa con reverencia y fascinación.  
  
¿Qué estará pensando? No es la reacción que esperaba y la voz de mi conciencia me observa como si fuera un animal de granja domesticado. Harry nunca reacciona como yo espero. Levanta la vista de nuevo con los ojos llenos de… ¿qué? ¿Dolor?  
  
—¿Por qué has pensado que podría querer algo así? —me pregunta desconcertado.  
  
¡No, no, no! Has dicho que te iba a encantar…  
  
—¿No lo quieres? —le pregunto negándome a escuchar a la voz de mi conciencia, que se está cuestionando por qué iba a querer nadie hacerme fotos eróticas a mí. Harry traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
Parece tan perdido, tan confuso. Inspira profundamente.  
  
—Para mí esas fotos eran como una póliza de seguros, Lou. He convertido a las personas en objetos durante mucho tiempo. —Hace una pausa incómoda.  
  
—¿Y te parece que hacerme fotos es… convertirme en un objeto a mí también? —Me quedo sin aire y pálido cuando toda la sangre abandona mi cara.  
  
Cierra los ojos con fuerza.  
  
—Estoy muy confundido —susurra. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo se ven perdidos y llenos de pura emoción.  
  
Mierda. ¿Es por mí? ¿Por mis preguntas de antes sobre su madre biológica? ¿Por el incendio en la oficina?  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunto en voz baja. Tengo la garganta atenazada por el pánico. Creía que estaba feliz. Que los dos lo estábamos. Creía que le estaba haciendo feliz. No quiero confundirle. ¿O sí? Mi mente empieza a funcionar a toda velocidad. No ha visto al doctor Atkin en tres semanas. ¿Es eso? ¿Esa es la razón para que este así? Mierda, ¿debería llamar al doctor? Pero en un momento posiblemente único de extraordinaria profundidad y claridad consigo entenderlo: el incendio, Charlie Tango, la moto de agua… Está asustado. Tiene miedo por mí y verme esas marcas en la piel solo lo ha empeorado. Ha estado todo el día fijándose en ellas, sintiéndose mal, y no está acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo por su forma de infligir dolor. Solo pensarlo me provoca un escalofrío.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y una vez más sus ojos se van a mi muñeca, donde estaba la pulsera que me ha comprado. ¡Bingo!  
  
—Harry, estas marcas no importan —le aseguro levantando la muñeca y señalando la marca—. Me diste una palabra de seguridad. Mierda, Harry… Lo de ayer fue divertido. Disfruté. No te machaques con eso. Me gusta el sexo duro, ya te lo he dicho. —Me ruborizo hasta ponerme escarlata a la vez que intento sofocar el pánico que empiezo a sentir.  
  
Me mira fijamente y no tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando. Tal vez esté sopesando mis palabras.  
  
Continúo tartamudeando un poco.  
  
—¿Es por el incendio? ¿Crees que hay alguna conexión con lo de Charlie Tango? ¿Por eso estás preocupado? Habla conmigo, Harry, por favor.  
  
No aparta la mirada de mí pero tampoco dice nada y el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros otra vez, como esta misma tarde. ¡Maldita sea! No me va a decir nada, lo sé.  
  
—No le des más vueltas a esto, Harry —le regaño en voz baja y las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, removiendo un recuerdo del pasado reciente: lo que él me dijo acerca de su estúpido contrato. Extiendo la mano, cojo la caja de su regazo y la abro. Me observa pasivamente, como si fuera una criatura extraterrestre fascinante. Sé que el vendedor de la tienda, muy amablemente, ha dejado la cámara lista para usarla, así que la saco de la caja y le quito la tapa a la lente. Le apunto y su hermosa cara llena de ansiedad queda justo en el centro del marco. Pulso el botón y lo mantengo presionado y diez fotos de la expresión alarmada de Harry quedan capturadas digitalmente para la posteridad.  
  
—Acabo de convertirte en objeto —le digo volviendo a pulsar el obturador. En el último momento sus labios se curvan casi imperceptiblemente. Vuelvo a pulsarlo y esta vez está sonriendo… Una sonrisita, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Pulso el botón otra vez y veo que se relaja físicamente y hace un mohín, completamente falso, un ridículo mohín de personaje de Acero azul y eso me hace reír. Oh, gracias a Dios. El señor Temperamental ha vuelto… Y nunca me he alegrado tanto de verlo.  
  
—Creía que era un regalo para mí —dice enfurruñado, aunque creo que es fingido.  
  
—Bueno, se suponía que tenía que ser algo divertido, pero parece que es un símbolo de la opresión —le respondo haciéndole más fotos y viendo en un primer plano como la diversión crece en su cara.  
  
Entonces sus ojos se oscurecen y su expresión se vuelve depredadora.  
  
—¿Quieres sentirte oprimido? —susurra con una voz suave como la seda.  
  
—No. Oprimido no… —murmuro a la vez que le hago otra foto.  
  
—Yo podría oprimirle muy bien, señor de Styles —me amenaza con voz ronca.  
  
—Sé que puede, señor Styles. Y lo hace con frecuencia.  
  
Su cara se pone triste. Mierda. Bajo la cámara y le miro.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Mi voz rezuma frustración. ¡Dímelo!  
  
No dice nada. ¡Arrrggg! Me saca de quicio. Me acerco la cámara al ojo otra vez.  
  
—Dímelo —insisto.  
  
—No pasa nada —dice y de repente desaparece del visor. En un movimiento rápido y ágil tira la caja de la cámara al suelo del camarote, me agarra, me tumba sobre la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.  
  
—¡Oye! —exclamo y le hago más fotos mientras me sonríe con oscura resolución. Agarra la cámara por la lente y el fotógrafo se convierte en el fotografiado cuando me apunta con la Nikon y presiona el botón del obturador.  
  
—¿Así que quiere que le haga fotos, señor de Styles? —me dice divertido. De su cara no puedo ver más que el pelo alborotado y la amplia sonrisa de su boca bien delineada—. Bien, pues para empezar, creo que deberías estar riéndote —continúa y me hace cosquillas sin piedad bajo las costillas, lo que hace que chille, me retuerza, me ría y le agarre la muñeca en un vano intento de detenerle. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y vuelve a hacerme fotos.  
  
—¡No! ¡Para! —le grito.  
  
—¿Estás de broma? —gruñe y deja la cámara a un lado para poder torturarme con ambas manos.  
  
—¡Harry! —protesto sin dejar de reírme y de resoplar. Nunca me había hecho cosquillas antes. ¡Joder, basta! Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado e intento escapar de debajo de su cuerpo y apartarle las manos sin dejar de reír, pero es implacable. No deja de sonreír, disfrutando de mi tormento—. ¡Harry, para! —le suplico y se detiene de repente. Me coge las dos manos, me las sujeta a ambos lados de la cabeza y se inclina sobre mí. Estoy sin aliento, jadeando por la risa. Su respiración es tan agitada como la mía y me está mirando con… ¿qué? Mis pulmones dejan de funcionar. ¿Asombro? ¿Amor? ¿Veneración? Dios, esa mirada…  
  
—Eres. Tan. Hermoso —dice entre jadeos.  
  
Le miro a esa cara que tanto quiero hipnotizado por la intensidad de su mirada; es como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se inclina más, cierra los ojos y me besa, embelesado. Su respuesta despierta mi libido… Verle así, anulado, por mí… Oh, Dios mío… Me suelta las manos y enrosca los dedos en mi pelo, manteniéndome donde estoy sin ejercer fuerza. Mi cuerpo se eleva y se llena de excitación en respuesta a su beso. Y de repente cambia la naturaleza del beso; ya no es dulce y lleno de veneración y admiración. Ahora se vuelve carnal, profundo, devorador… Su lengua me invade la boca, cogiendo y no dando, en un beso con un punto desesperado y necesitado. Mientras el deseo se va extendiendo por mi sangre, despertando a los músculos y los tendones a su paso, siento un escalofrío de alarma.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Inspira bruscamente y gruñe.  
  
—Oh, pero qué haces conmigo… —murmura, salvaje y perdido. Con un movimiento rápido se tumba sobre mí y me aprieta contra el colchón. Con una mano me coge la barbilla y con la otra me recorre el cuerpo, el pecho, la cintura, la cadera y el pene. Vuelve a besarme y mete la pierna entre las mías, me levanta la rodilla y se aprieta contra mí, con la erección tensando su ropa y presionando contra la mía. Doy un respingo y gimo junto a sus labios, perdiendo la cabeza por la pasión. No hago caso a las alarmas distantes que suenan en el fondo de mi mente. Sé que me desea, que me necesita y cuando intenta comunicarse conmigo, esta es su forma preferida de expresión. Le beso con total abandono, deslizando los dedos entre su pelo, cerrando las manos y aferrándome con fuerza. Sabe tan bien y huele a Harry, mi Harry.  
  
De repente se para, se levanta y tira también de mí de modo que me quedo de pie delante de él, todavía perplejo. Me desabrocha el botón de los pantalones cortos y se arrodilla apresuradamente para bajármelos junto con los calzoncillos de un tirón. Antes de que me dé tiempo a respirar de nuevo, estoy otra vez tirado sobre la cama debajo de él, que ya se está desabrochando la bragueta. ¡Uau! No se va a quitar la ropa ni a mí la camiseta. Empieza a dilatarme con su dedo lleno de lubricante. Cuando ya tiene tres dentro, me sujeta la cabeza y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se introduce en mi interior con una embestida, haciendo que dé un grito, más de sorpresa que de ninguna otra cosa. Oigo el siseo de su respiración entre dientes.  
  
—Sssí —susurra junto a mi oído.  
  
Se queda quieto y después gira la cadera una vez para introducirse más adentro, haciéndome gemir.  
  
—Te necesito —gruñe con la voz baja y ronca. Me roza la mandíbula con los dientes, mordiendo, succionando y después me besa otra vez con brusquedad. Le rodeo con las piernas y los brazos, acunándolo y apretándolo contra mí, decidido a hacer desaparecer lo que sea que le preocupa.  
  
Empieza a moverse una y otra vez, frenético, primitivo, desesperado. Yo, antes de perderme en ese ritmo loco que ha establecido, me pregunto una vez más qué le estará llevando a esto, qué le preocupa. Pero mi cuerpo toma el control y ahoga el pensamiento, acelerando y aumentando las sensaciones hasta que me inundan y voy al encuentro de cada embestida. Escucho su respiración difícil, trabajosa y feroz junto a mi oreja. Sé que está perdido en mí. Gimo en voz alta y jadeo. Esa necesidad que tiene de mí es tremendamente erótica. Estoy llegando… llegando… y él me está llevando más allá, abrumándome, arrastrándome con él.  
  
Esto es lo que quiero. Lo quiero tanto… por él y por mí.  
  
—Córrete conmigo —jadea y se eleva un poco de forma que tengo que soltarle—. Abre los ojos —me ordena—. Necesito verte. —Su voz es urgente, implacable.  
  
Parpadeo para abrir los ojos un momento y lo veo sobre mí: la cara tensa por la pasión, los ojos salvajes y brillantes. Su pasión y su amor son mi liberación y cuando veo la señal dejo que me embargue el orgasmo, echo atrás la cabeza y mi cuerpo explota.  
  
—¡Oh, Lou! —grita y se une a mi clímax, empujando hacia mi interior. Después se queda quieto y cae sobre mí. Rueda hacia un lado para que yo quede encima. Él sigue en mi interior. Cuando los efectos del orgasmo remiten y mi cuerpo se calma, cojo un pañuelo de papel de la mesita y me limpio el estómago. Quiero hacer un comentario sobre eso de ser convertido en objeto y oprimido, pero me muerdo la lengua porque no estoy seguro de cuál es su estado de ánimo. Le miro para examinarle la cara. Tiene los ojos cerrados y me rodea con los brazos, abrazándome fuerte. Le doy un beso en el pecho a través de la fina tela de su camisa de lino.  
  
—Dime, Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunto en voz baja y espero nervioso a ver si ahora, saciado por el sexo, está dispuesto a contármelo. Siento que me abraza un poco más fuerte, pero esa es su única respuesta.  
  
No va a hablar.  
  
La inspiración me surge de repente.  
  
—Prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo y en las alegrías y en las penas —le digo en un susurro.  
  
Se queda petrificado. Solo abre mucho sus ojos insondables y me mira mientras sigo recitando los votos matrimoniales.  
  
—Y prometo quererte incondicionalmente, apoyarte para que consigas tus objetivos y tus sueños, honrarte y respetarte, reír y llorar contigo, compartir tus esperanzas y tus sueños y darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. —Me detengo deseando que me hable. Sigue observándome con los labios abiertos, pero no dice nada—. Y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe —finalizo con un suspiro.  
  
—Oh, Lou… —susurra y vuelve a moverse para que quedemos el uno al lado del otro, lo que rompe nuestro precioso contacto. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos—. Prometo cuidarte y mantener en lo más profundo de mi corazón esta unión y a ti —susurra de nuevo, con la voz ronca—. Prometo amarte fielmente, renunciando a cualquier otro, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, nos lleve la vida donde nos lleve. Te protegeré, confiaré en ti y te guardaré respeto. Compartiré contigo las alegrías y las penas y te consolaré en tiempos de necesidad. Prometo que te amaré y animaré tus esperanzas y tus sueños y procuraré que estés seguro a mi lado. Todo lo que era mío, es nuestro ahora. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento y hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
  
Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Su expresión se suaviza y me mira.  
  
—No llores —murmura deteniendo una lágrima con el pulgar y enjugándomela.  
  
—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? Por favor, Harry.  
  
Cierra los ojos como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor.  
  
—Prometí darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. Por favor, no me hagas romper mis votos —le suplico.  
  
Suspira y abre los ojos. Tiene la expresión sombría.  
  
—Ha sido provocado —me dice sin más explicaciones. De repente parece tan joven y tan vulnerable…  
  
Oh, Mierda.  
  
—Y mi principal preocupación es que haya alguien por ahí que va a por mí. Y si va a por mí… —Se detiene, incapaz de continuar.  
  
—Puede que me haga daño a mí —termino. Él se queda pálido y veo que por fin he descubierto la raíz de su ansiedad. Le acaricio la cara—. Gracias —le digo.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Por decírmelo.  
  
Niega con la cabeza y la sombra de una sonrisa asoma a sus labios.  
  
—Puede ser muy persuasivo, señor de Styles.  
  
—Y tú puedes estar rumiando y tragándote todos tus sentimientos y preocupaciones hasta que revientes. Seguro que te mueres de un infarto antes de cumplir los cuarenta si sigues así, y yo te quiero a mi lado mucho más tiempo.  
  
—Tú sí que me vas a matar. Al verte en la moto de agua… Casi me da un ataque al corazón. —Vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, se tapa los ojos con el brazo y siento que se estremece.  
  
—Harry, es solo una moto de agua. Hasta los niños montan en esas motos. Y cuando vayamos a tu casa de Aspen y empiece a esquiar por primera vez, ¿cómo te vas a poner?  
  
Abre la boca y se gira para mirarme. Me dan ganas de reírme al ver la expresión de angustia que muestra su cara.  
  
—Nuestra casa —dice al fin.  
  
Le ignoro.  
  
—Soy un adulto, Harry, y mucho más duro de lo que crees. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender eso?  
  
Se encoge de hombros y frunce los labios. Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema.  
  
—¿Sabe la policía lo del incendio provocado?  
  
—Sí —asegura con expresión seria.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Vamos a reforzar la seguridad —me dice práctico.  
  
—Lo entiendo. —Bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Todavía lleva los pantalones cortos y la camisa y yo la camiseta. Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, un placer conocerle, señor… Pensar eso me hace reír.  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
—Tú.  
  
—¿Yo?  
  
—Sí, tú. Todavía estás vestido.  
  
—Oh. —Se mira, después me mira a mí y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara—. Bueno, ya sabe lo difícil que me resulta mantener las manos lejos de usted, señor de Styles… Sobre todo cuando te ríes como un niño.  
  
Oh, sí, las cosquillas. Ah… Las cosquillas… Me muevo rápidamente y me coloco a horcajadas encima de él, pero se da cuenta inmediatamente de mis intenciones y me agarra las dos muñecas.  
  
—No —me dice y lo dice en serio.  
  
Hago un mohín, pero decido que no está preparado para eso.  
  
—No, por favor —me pide—. No puedo soportarlo. Nunca me hicieron cosquillas cuando era pequeño. —Se queda callado y yo relajo las manos para que no tenga necesidad de sujetarme—. Veía a Des con Zayn y Cher, haciéndoles cosquillas, y parecía muy divertido pero yo… yo…  
  
Le pongo el dedo índice sobre los labios.  
  
—Chsss, lo sé. —Le doy un suave beso en los labios, justo donde hace un segundo estaba mi dedo, y después me acurruco sobre su pecho. Ese dolor familiar empieza a crecer dentro de mí y surge una vez más la profunda compasión que siento en mi corazón por la infancia de Harry. Sé que haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre; le quiero tantísimo…  
  
Me rodea con los brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo, inhalando profundamente mientras me acaricia la espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos tumbados así, pero al rato rompo el silencio que hay entre nosotros.  
  
—¿Cuál ha sido la temporada más larga que has pasado sin ver al doctor Atkin?  
  
—Dos semanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes una necesidad irreprimible de hacerme cosquillas?  
  
—No. —Río—. Creo que te ayuda.  
  
Harry suelta una risa burlona.  
  
—Más le vale. Le pago una buena suma de dinero para que lo haga. —Me gira la cara para que lo mire. Levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.  
  
—¿Está preocupado por mi bienestar, señor de Styles? —me pregunta.  
  
—Un buen marido se preocupa por el bienestar de su amado esposo, señor Styles —sentencio mordaz.  
  
—¿Amado? —susurra, y la conmovedora pregunta queda en el aire entre los dos.  
  
—Muy amado. —Me acerco para besarle y él me dedica una sonrisa tímida.  
  
—¿Quieres bajar a tierra a comer?  
  
—Quiero comer donde tú prefieras.  
  
—Bien. —Sonríe—. Pues a bordo es donde puedo mantenerte seguro. Gracias por el regalo. —Extiende la mano y coge la cámara. Estira el brazo con ella en la mano y nos hace una foto a los dos abrazándonos después de las cosquillas, el sexo y la confesión.  
  
—Un placer. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminan.  
  
***  
  
Paseamos por el opulento y dorado esplendor del dieciochesco Palacio de Versalles. Lo que una vez fue un modesto alojamiento para las cacerías, el Rey Sol lo transformó en un magnífico y fastuoso símbolo de poder, que, paradójicamente, antes de que acabara el siglo XVIII presenció la caída del último monarca absolutista.  
  
La estancia más impresionante con diferencia es la Galería de los Espejos. El sol de primera hora de la tarde entra a raudales por las ventanas del oeste, iluminando los espejos que se alinean uno detrás de otro en la pared oriental y arrancando destellos de las doradas hojas que lo decoran y de las enormes arañas de cristal.  
  
Es imponente.  
  
—Es interesante ver lo que creó un déspota megalómano al que le gustaba aislarse rodeado de esplendor —le digo a Harry, que está de pie a mi lado. Me mira y ladea la cabeza, observándome con humor.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor de Styles?  
  
—Oh, no era más que una observación, señor Styles. —Señalo con la mano lo que nos rodea. Sonriendo, me sigue hasta el centro de la sala, donde me detengo y admiro la vista: los espectaculares jardines que se reflejan en los espejos y en el no menos espectacular Harry Styles, mi marido, cuyo reflejo me mira con ojos brillantes y atrevidos.  
  
—Yo construiría algo como esto para ti —me asegura—. Solo para ver cómo la luz hace brillar tu pelo como aquí y ahora. —Me coloca el flequillo hacia la derecha—. Pareces un ángel. —Me da un beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, me coge la mano y murmura—: Nosotros, los déspotas, hacemos esas cosas por las personas que amamos.  
  
Me ruborizo, le sonrío tímidamente y le sigo por la enorme estancia.  
  
***  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Harry y da un sorbo a su café de después de cenar.  
  
—En Versalles.  
  
—Un poco ostentoso, ¿no? —me dice sonriendo. Miro a mi alrededor, a la subestimada grandeza del comedor del Fair Lady, y frunzo los labios—. Esto no es nada ostentoso —añade Harry, un poco a la defensiva.  
  
—Lo sé. Es precioso. Es la mejor luna de miel que un hombre podría desear.  
  
—¿De verdad? —me pregunta, sinceramente sorprendido y con su sonrisita tímida.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí.  
  
—Solo nos quedan dos días. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver o hacer?  
  
—Únicamente estar contigo. —Se levanta de la mesa, la rodea y me besa en la frente.  
  
—¿Y vas a poder estar sin mí una hora? Tengo que mirar mi correo para ver qué está pasando en casa.  
  
—Claro —le digo sonriendo a la vez que intento ocultar mi decepción por tener que estar una hora sin él.  
  
¿Es raro que quiera estar con él todo el tiempo?  
  
—Gracias por la cámara —me dice y se encamina al estudio.  
  
En el camarote decido que yo también debería ponerme al día con mi correo y abro el portátil. Tengo un mensaje de mi madre y otro de Perrie contándome los últimos cotilleos y preguntándome cómo va la luna de miel. Bueno, genial hasta que alguien ha decidido quemar Styles Enterprises, Inc. Cuando termino de escribir la respuesta a mi madre, un correo de Perrie entra en mi bandeja de entrada.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Perrie Edwards  
Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2015 11:45  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¡Oh, Dios mío!  
  
Lou, me acabo de enterar del incendio en la oficina de Harry.  
¿Se sabe si ha sido provocado?  
  
P xox  
_________________________________  
  
¡Perrie está conectada ahora mismo! Me lanzo a abrir mi nuevo juguete (Skype) para ver si está conectada.  
  
Escribo rápidamente un mensaje.  
  
Lou: Hola, ¿estás ahí?  
  
Perrie: ¡SÍ, Lou! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? ¿Has visto mi correo? ¿Sabe ya Harry lo del incendio?  
  
Lou: Estoy bien. La luna de miel, genial. Sí, he visto tu correo. Sí, Harry lo sabe.  
  
Perrie: Me lo suponía. No se sabe mucho de lo que ha pasado. Y Zayn no quiere contarme nada.  
  
Lou: ¿Vas tras una historia, Perrie?  
  
Perrie: Qué bien me conoces…  
  
Lou: Harry tampoco me ha contado mucho.  
  
Perrie: ¡A Zayn se lo ha contado Anne!  
  
¡Oh, no! Estoy seguro de que Harry no quiere que eso se vaya contando por todo Seattle. Intento mi técnica de distracción patentada para la tenaz Perrie Edwards.  
  
Lou: ¿Cómo están Zayn y Niall?  
  
Perrie: A Niall lo han aceptado en el curso de psicología en Seattle para hacer el máster. Zayn es adorable.  
  
Lou: Bien por Niall.  
  
Perrie: ¿Qué tal tu ex dominante favorito?  
  
Lou: ¡Perrie!  
  
Perrie: ¿Qué?  
  
Loy: ¡YA SABES QUÉ!  
  
Perrie: Perdona…  
  
Lou: Está bien. Más que bien.  
  
Perrie: Bueno, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también.  
  
Lou: Estoy pletóricamente feliz.  
  
Perrie: Tengo que irme corriendo. ¿Hablamos luego?  
  
Lou: No sé. Tendrás que comprobar si sigo conectado. ¡La diferencia horaria es una mierda!  
  
Perrie: Sí, cierto. Te quiero, Lou.  
  
Lou: Yo a ti también. Hasta luego. x  
  
Perrie: Hasta luego. ❤  
  
Seguro que Perrie sigue de cerca esta historia. Pongo los ojos en blanco y cierro Skype para que Harry no pueda ver ese chat. No le gustaría el comentario del ex dominante. Además no estoy seguro de que se pueda decir que es ex…  
  
Suspiro en voz alta. Perrie lo sabe desde nuestra noche de borrachera tres semanas antes de la boda, cuando al fin sucumbí a las insistentes preguntas de Perrie Edwards. Fue un alivio contárselo a alguien al fin.  
  
Miro el reloj. Ha pasado más o menos una hora desde la cena y ya empiezo a echar de menos a mi marido.  
  
Vuelvo a cubierta para ver si ha terminado lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
***  
  
_Estoy en la Galería de los Espejos y Harry está de pie a mi lado, sonriéndome con amor y ternura._ _  
  
«Pareces un ángel.» Le sonrío, pero cuando miro al espejo estoy de pie solo y la sala es gris y no tiene ningún adorno. ¡No! Giro la cabeza para volver a ver su cara, pero ahora su sonrisa es triste y nostálgica. Me coloca en su sitio un mechón de pelo que se me ha descolocado. Después se vuelve sin decir una palabra y se aleja lentamente. Sus pasos resuenan entre los espejos mientras cruza la enorme sala hacia las ornamentadas puertas dobles que hay al final. Un hombre solo, sin reflejo…  
  
_ Y entonces me despierto, boqueando para poder respirar, ahogado por el pánico.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —me susurra desde la oscuridad a mi lado, con la voz teñida de preocupación.  
  
Oh, está aquí. Está bien. Me lleno de alivio.  
  
—Oh, Harry… —Todavía estoy intentando que los latidos de mi corazón recuperen su velocidad normal. Me abraza y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo lágrimas corriéndome por la cara.  
  
—Lou, ¿qué te ocurre? —Me acaricia la mejilla para enjugarme las lágrimas. Hay angustia en esa pregunta.  
  
—Nada. Una estúpida pesadilla.  
  
Me besa la frente y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas para consolarme.  
  
—Solo es un mal sueño, Boo. Estoy aquí. Yo te protegeré.  
  
Me dejo envolver por su olor y me acurruco contra él intentando olvidar la pérdida y la devastación que he sentido en el sueño. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi miedo más profundo y oscuro es perderle.


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperezo buscando a Harry instintivamente, pero no está. ¡Mierda! Me despierto de golpe y miro ansioso por el camarote. Harry me está observando desde el silloncito tapizado que hay junto a la cama. Se agacha y deja algo en el suelo. Después se acerca y se tumba en la cama conmigo. Lleva unos vaqueros cortados y una camiseta gris.  
  
—No te asustes. Todo está bien —me dice con voz suave y tranquilizadora, como si hablara con un animal acorralado.  
  
Con ternura me aparta el flequillo de la cara y yo me calmo al instante. Veo que intenta ocultar su propia preocupación, pero no lo consigue.  
  
—Has estado tan nervioso estos últimos días… —me dice con mirada seria.  
  
—Estoy bien, Harry. —Le ofrezco la mejor de mis sonrisas porque no quiero que sepa lo preocupado que estoy por el incendio. Los dolorosos recuerdos sobre cómo me sentí cuando Charlie Tango fue saboteado y Harry desapareció (el enorme vacío, el dolor indescriptible) siguen encontrando la forma de salir a la superficie; esos recuerdos me persiguen y se aferran a mi corazón. Sin dejar de sonreír trato de reprimirlos—. ¿Estabas observándome mientras dormía?  
  
—Sí —responde—. Estabas hablando.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Mierda. ¿Y qué decía?  
  
—Estás preocupado —añade con la mirada llena de angustia. ¿No puedo ocultarle nada a este hombre? Se inclina y me besa entre las cejas—. Cuando frunces el ceño, te sale una V justo aquí. Es un sitio suave para darte un beso. No te preocupes, nene, yo te cuidaré.  
  
—No estoy preocupado por mí. Es por ti —reconozco a regañadientes—. ¿Quién te cuida a ti?  
  
—Yo soy lo bastante mayor y lo bastante feo para cuidarme solo. —Sonríe indulgente—. Ven. Levántate. Hay algo que quiero que hagamos antes de volver a casa. —Me sonríe con una sonrisa amplia de niño grande que dice «sí, es verdad que solo tengo veintiocho» y me da un azote. Doy un respingo, sorprendido, y de repente me doy cuenta de que hoy volvemos a Seattle y me invade la melancolía. No quiero irme. Me ha encantado estar con él las veinticuatro horas todos los días y todavía no estoy preparado para compartirlo con sus empresas y su familia. Hemos tenido una luna de miel perfecta, con algún que otro altibajo, tengo que admitir, pero eso es normal en una pareja recién casada, ¿no?  
  
Pero Harry no puede contener su entusiasmo infantil y, a pesar de mis oscuros pensamientos, acaba contagiándome. Cuando se levanta con agilidad de la cama le sigo intrigado. ¿Qué tendrá en mente?  


 

  
Harry me ata la llave a la muñeca.  
  
—¿Quieres que conduzca yo?  
  
—Sí. —Harry me sonríe—. ¿Te la he apretado demasiado?  
  
—No, está bien. ¿Por eso llevas chaleco salvavidas? —pregunto arqueando una ceja.  
  
—Sí.  
  
No puedo evitar reírme.  
  
—Veo que tiene mucha confianza en mis habilidades como conductor, señor Styles.  
  
—La misma de siempre, señor de Styles.  
  
—Vale, no me des lecciones.  
  
Harry levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo, pero está sonriendo.  
  
—No me atrevería.  
  
—Sí, sí te atreverías y sí lo haces. Y aquí no podemos aparcar y ponernos a discutir en la acera.  
  
—Cuánta razón tiene, señor de Styles. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día hablando de tu capacidad de conducción o nos vamos a divertir un rato?  
  
—Cuánta razón tiene, señor Styles.  
  
Cojo el manillar de la moto de agua y me subo. Harry sube detrás de mí y empuja con la pierna para alejarnos del yate. Higgins y dos de los tripulantes nos miran divertidos. Mientras avanzamos flotando, Harry me rodea con los brazos y aprieta sus muslos contra los míos. Sí, eso es lo que a mí me gusta de este medio de transporte… Meto la llave en el contacto y pulso el botón de encendido. El motor cobra vida con un rugido.  
  
—¿Preparado? —le grito a Harry por encima del ruido.  
  
—Todo lo que puedo estar —dice con la boca cerca de mi oído.  
  
Aprieto el acelerador con suavidad y la moto se aleja del Fair Lady demasiado tranquilamente para mi gusto. Harry me abraza más fuerte. Acelero un poco más y salimos disparados hacia delante. Me quedo sorprendido y encantado de que no nos quedemos parados al poco tiempo.  
  
—¡Uau! —grita Harry desde detrás de mí y la euforia en su voz es evidente. Pasamos a toda velocidad junto al yate en dirección a mar abierto.   
  
Estamos anclados frente a Saint-Laurent-du-Var y Niza. El aeropuerto de Niza Costa Azul se ve en la distancia y parece construido en medio del Mediterráneo. He oído el ruido de los aviones al aterrizar desde que llegamos anoche. Y ahora quiero echar un vistazo más de cerca. Vamos a toda velocidad hacia allí, saltando sobre las olas. Me encanta y estoy emocionado por que Harry me haya dejado conducir. Todas las preocupaciones que he sentido los últimos dos días desaparecen mientras surcamos el agua hacia el aeropuerto.  
  
—La próxima vez que hagamos esto, tendremos dos motos de agua —me grita Harry.   
  
Sonrío al pensar en hacer una carrera con él; suena emocionante.  
  
Mientras cruzamos el fresco mar azul en dirección a lo que parece el final de una pista de aterrizaje, el estruendo de un jet que pasa justo por encima de nuestras cabezas preparándose para aterrizar me sobresalta.  
  
Suena tan alto que me entra el pánico y giro bruscamente a la vez que aprieto el acelerador pensando que es el freno.  
  
—¡Lou! —grita Harry, pero es demasiado tarde. Salgo volando por encima de la moto con los brazos y las piernas sacudiéndose en el aire, arrastrando a Harry conmigo y aterrizando con una salpicadura espectacular.  
  
Entro en el mar cristalino gritando y trago una buena cantidad de agua del Mediterráneo. El agua está fría a esta distancia de la costa, pero salgo de nuevo a la superficie en un segundo gracias al chaleco salvavidas.  
  
Tosiendo y escupiendo me quito el agua salada de los ojos y busco a Harry a mi alrededor. Ya está nadando hacia mí. La moto de agua flota inofensiva a unos metros de nosotros con el motor en silencio.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Sus ojos están llenos de pánico cuando llega hasta mí.  
  
—Sí —digo con la voz quebrada por la euforia. ¿Ves, Harry? Esto es lo peor que te puede pasar con una moto de agua. Me acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarme y después me coge la cabeza entre las manos para examinar mi cara de cerca—. ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto —le digo sonriendo en el agua.  
  
Por fin él también me sonríe, claramente aliviado.  
  
—No, supongo que no. Pero estoy mojado —gruñe en un tono juguetón.  
  
—Yo también estoy mojado.  
  
—A mí me gusta más cuando estás duro —afirma con una mirada lujuriosa.  
  
—¡Harry! —le regaño tratando de fingir justa indignación. Él sonríe, guapísimo, y después se acerca y me da un beso apasionado. Cuando se aparta, estoy sin aliento.  
  
—Vamos. Volvamos. Ahora tenemos que ducharnos. Esta vez conduzco yo.  
  
***  
  
Haraganeamos en la sala de espera de primera clase de British Airways en el aeropuerto de Heathrow a las afueras de Londres, esperando el vuelo de conexión que nos llevará de vuelta a Seattle. Harry está enfrascado en el Financial Times. Yo saco su cámara porque me apetece hacerle unas cuantas fotos. Está tan sexy con su camisa de lino blanca de marca, los vaqueros y las gafas de Ray-Ban colgando de la abertura de la camisa… El flash de la cámara le sorprende. Parpadea un par de veces y me sonríe con su sonrisa tímida.  
  
—¿Qué tal está, señor de Styles? —me pregunta.  
  
—Triste por volver a casa —le digo—. Me gusta tenerte para mí solo.  
  
Me coge la mano y se la lleva a los labios para darme un suave beso en los nudillos.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
—¿Pero? —le pregunto porque he oído esa palabra al final de su frase, aunque no ha llegado a pronunciarla.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Pero? —repite con aire de falsedad. Ladeo la cabeza y le miro con la expresión de «dímelo» que he ido perfeccionando durante los dos últimos días. Suspira y deja el periódico.  
  
—Quiero que cojan a ese pirómano para que podamos vivir nuestra vida en paz.  
  
—Ah. —Me parece lógico, pero me sorprende su sinceridad.  
  
—Voy a hacer que me traigan las pelotas de Welch en una bandeja si permite que vuelva a pasar algo como esto.  
  
Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al oír su tono amenazador. Me mira impasible y no sé si está intentando ser frívolo. Hago lo único que se me ocurre para rebajar la repentina tensión que hay entre nosotros: levanto la cámara y le saco otra foto.  
  
***  
  
—Vamos, bello durmiente, ya hemos llegado —me susurra Harry.  
  
—Mmm… —murmuro sin ganas de abandonar el sensual sueño que estaba teniendo: Harry y yo sobre un mantel de picnic en Kew Gardens.  
  
Estoy tan cansado… Viajar es agotador, incluso en primera clase. Llevamos más de dieciocho horas de viaje. Estoy tan exhausto que he perdido la cuenta. Oigo que abren mi puerta y que Harry se inclina sobre mí. Me desabrocha el cinturón y me coge en brazos, me despierta del todo.  
  
—Oye, que puedo andar —protesto todavía medio dormido.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—Tengo que cruzar el umbral contigo en brazos.  
  
Le rodeo el cuello con los míos.  
  
—¿Y me vas a subir en brazos los treinta pisos? —le desafío con una sonrisa.  
  
—Señor de Styles, me alegra comunicarle que ha engordado un poco.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Así que, si no te importa, cogeremos el ascensor. —Entorna los ojos, aunque sé que está bromeando.  
  
Higgins abre la puerta del vestíbulo del Escala y sonríe.  
  
—Bienvenidos a casa, señores Styles.  
  
—Gracias, Higgins —le dice Harry.  
  
Le dedico a Higgins una breve sonrisa y veo que vuelve al Audi, donde Alberto espera tras el volante.  
  
—¿Dices en serio lo de que he engordado? —pregunto mirando fijamente a Harry.  
  
Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y me acerca más a su pecho mientras me lleva por el vestíbulo.  
  
—Un poco, pero no mucho —me asegura pero su cara se oscurece de repente.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —Intento mantener la alarma de mi voz bajo control.  
  
—Has recuperado el peso que perdiste cuando me dejaste —dice en voz baja mientras llama al ascensor.  
  
Una expresión lúgubre cruza por su cara. Esa angustia repentina y sorprendente me llega al corazón.  
  
—Oye… —Le cojo la cara con las manos y deslizo los dedos entre su pelo, acercándolo a mí—. Si no me hubiera ido, ¿estarías aquí, así, ahora?  
  
Sus ojos se funden y toman el color de un bosque bajo una nube de tormenta. Sonríe con su sonrisa tímida, mi sonrisa favorita.  
  
—No —reconoce y entra en el ascensor conmigo aún en brazos. Se inclina y me da un beso suave—. No, señor de Styles, no. Pero sabría que puedo mantenerte seguro porque tú no me desafiarías.  
  
Parece vagamente arrepentido… ¡Mierda!  
  
—Me gusta desafiarte —aventuro poniéndole a prueba.  
  
—Lo sé. Y eso me hace sentir tan… feliz. —Me sonríe a pesar de su desconcierto.  
  
Oh, gracias a Dios.  
  
—¿Aunque esté gordo?  
  
Ríe.  
  
—Aunque estés gordo.  
  
Me besa de nuevo, más apasionadamente esta vez, y yo cierro las manos en su pelo, apretándole contra mí. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en un baile lento y sensual. Cuando el ascensor suena y se para en el ático, los dos estamos sin aliento.  
  
—Muy feliz —murmura.  
  
Su sonrisa es más sombría ahora y sus ojos entornados ocultan una promesa lasciva. Sacude la cabeza para recuperar la compostura y me lleva hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
—Bienvenido a casa, señor de Styles. —Vuelve a besarme, más castamente, y me dedica la sonrisa patentada de Harry Styles con todos sus gigavatios. Los ojos le bailan de alegría.  
  
—Bienvenido a casa, señor Styles. —Yo también sonrío con el corazón lleno de felicidad.  
  
Creía que Harry me iba a bajar aquí, pero no. Me lleva a través del vestíbulo, por el pasillo hasta el salón, y después me deposita sobre la isla de la cocina, donde me quedo sentado con las piernas colgando.  
  
Coge dos copas de champán del armario de la cocina y una botella de champán frío de la nevera: Bollinger, nuestro favorito. Abre con destreza la botella sin derramar una gota, vierte el champán rosa pálido en las copas y me pasa una. Coge la otra, me abre las piernas y se acerca para quedarse de pie entre ellas.  
  
—Por nosotros, Louis.  
  
—Por nosotros, Harry —susurro consciente de mi sonrisa tímida. Brindamos y le doy un sorbo.  
  
—Sé que estás cansado —me dice acariciándome la nariz con la suya—. Pero tengo muchas ganas de ir a la cama… y no para dormir. —Me besa la comisura de los labios—. Es nuestra primera noche aquí y ahora eres mío de verdad… —Su voz se va apagando mientras empieza a besarme la garganta. Es por la noche en Seattle y estoy exhausto, pero el deseo empieza a despertarse en mí.  


***

  
Harry duerme plácidamente a mi lado mientras yo observo las franjas rosas y doradas del nuevo amanecer entrando por las enormes ventanas. Tiene el brazo cubriéndome el pecho y yo intento acompasar mi respiración con la suya para volver a dormirme, pero es imposible. Estoy completamente despierto; mi reloj interno lleva la hora de Greenwich y la mente me va a mil por hora.  
  
Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas tres semanas (más bien en los últimos tres meses) que me siento como en una nube. Aquí estoy ahora, el marido de Harry Styles, casado con el millonario más delicioso, sexy, filántropo y absurdamente rico que pueda encontrar un hombre. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo tan rápido?  
  
Me giro para ponerme de lado y poder mirarle. Sé que él me observa mientras duermo, pero yo no suelo tener oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Se ve joven y despreocupado cuando duerme, con las largas pestañas rozándole las mejillas, un principio muy leve de barba cubriéndole la mandíbula y sus labios bien definidos un poco separados; está relajado y respira profundamente. Quiero besarle, meter mi lengua entre esos labios, rozarle con los dedos esa barba que ya pincha. Tengo que esforzarme para reprimir la necesidad de tocarle y perturbarle el sueño. Mmm… Podría morderle y chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. La voz de mi conciencia me mira por encima de las gafas porque lo he distraído en su lectura de las obras completas de Charles Dickens y me reprende mentalmente: Deja en paz al pobre chico, Lou.  
  
Regreso al trabajo el lunes. Nos queda el día de hoy para volver a adaptarnos a la rutina. Va a ser raro no ver a Harry durante todo el día después de pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos durante las últimas tres semanas. Me tumbo de nuevo y miro al techo. Alguien podría pensar que pasar tanto tiempo juntos tiene que ser asfixiante, pero no es nuestro caso. He sido feliz todos y cada uno de los minutos que he compartido con él, incluso cuando hemos discutido. Todos… excepto cuando nos enteramos del incendio en las oficinas de la empresa.  
  
Se me hiela la sangre. ¿Quién podría querer hacer daño a Harry? Mi mente vuelve a intentar resolver el misterio. ¿Alguien del trabajo? ¿Un ex? ¿Un empleado descontento? No tengo ni idea y Harry no dice una palabra al respecto; solo me desvela la mínima información posible con la excusa de protegerme. Suspiro.  


Mi caballero de la brillante armadura blanca y negra siempre intentando protegerme. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que se abra un poco más?  
  
Se mueve y yo me quedo muy quieto porque no quiero despertarle, pero mi buena intención tiene el efecto opuesto. ¡Mierda! Dos ojos verdes me miran fijamente.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
  
—Nada. Vuelve a dormirte. —Trato de sonreír con tranquilidad. Él se estira, se frota la cara y me sonríe.  
  
—¿Jet lag? —me pregunta.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que me pasa? No puedo dormir.  
  
—Tengo el remedio universal justo aquí y solo para ti, nene. —Me sonríe como un niño y eso me hace poner los ojos en blanco y reírme al mismo tiempo. Un segundo después hundo los dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja y mis oscuros pensamientos quedan relegados.  


***

  
Harry y yo vamos por la interestatal 5 hacia el norte en dirección al puente de la 520 en el Audi R8. Vamos a comer con sus padres, una comida de domingo de bienvenida. Toda la familia va a estar allí y también vendrán Perrie y Niall. Va a resultar raro estar acompañados después de tanto tiempo solos. Casi no he podido hablar con Harry esta mañana; se ha pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en su estudio mientras yo deshacía las maletas. Me ha dicho que no tenía por qué hacerlo, que la señora Jones se encargaría de ello, pero tampoco me he acostumbrado todavía a tener servicio doméstico. Acaricio distraído la tapicería de piel para centrar mis pensamientos. No me encuentro del todo bien. ¿Sigue siendo por el jet lag? ¿O será por el pirómano?  
  
—¿Me dejarías conducir este coche? —le pregunto. Me sorprendo de haberlo dicho en voz alta.  
  
—Claro. —Sonríe—. Lo mío es tuyo. Pero como le hagas una abolladura, te las verás conmigo en el cuarto rojo del dolor. —Me lanza una mirada rápida y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
¡Oh! Le miro con la boca abierta. ¿Es broma o no?  
  
—Bromeas… No me castigarías por abollar tu coche, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres más al coche que a mí? —le provoco.  
  
—Casi casi —me dice mientras extiende la mano para darme un apretón en la rodilla—. Pero el coche no me calienta la cama por las noches.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que eso se puede arreglar; podrías dormir en el coche —le advierto.  
  
Harry ríe.  
  
—¿No llevamos en casa ni un día y ya me estás echando? —Parece encantado. Le miro y él me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Quiero enfadarme con él, pero es imposible cuando tiene este humor. Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado más animado desde que salió del estudio esta mañana. Y me parece que yo estoy un poco quisquilloso porque tenemos que volver a la realidad y no sé si va a volver a ser el Harry más reservado de antes de la luna de miel o voy a conseguir que siga siendo su nueva versión mejorada.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —le pregunto.  
  
Vuelve a sonreírme.  
  
—Porque esta conversación es tan… normal.  
  
—¡Normal! —Río mordaz—. ¡Después de tres semanas de matrimonio! Vaya…  
  
Su sonrisa desaparece.  
  
—Era broma, Harry —me apresuro a decir porque no quiero estropearle el buen humor. Me doy cuenta de la poca seguridad en sí mismo que demuestra tener a veces. Sospecho que siempre ha sido así, pero que ha ocultado esa inseguridad tras su fachada intimidatoria. Es fácil ponerle el dedo en la llaga, probablemente porque no está acostumbrado. Eso es una revelación para mí y vuelvo a sorprenderme de todo lo que nos queda por aprender el uno del otro—. No te preocupes, seguiré con el Saab —le digo y me giro para mirar por la ventanilla intentando mantener a raya el mal humor.  
  
—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
—Nada.  
  
—A veces eres tan exasperante, Lou… Dímelo.  
  
Le miro y le sonrío.  
  
—Lo mismo se puede decir de usted, señor Styles.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Lo estoy intentando —dice en voz baja.  
  
—Lo sé. Yo también. —Sonrío y mi humor mejora un poco.  


 

  
Des está ridículo atendiendo la barbacoa con ese gorro de cocinero y el delantal que pone «Licencia para asar». Cada vez que le miro no puedo evitar sonreír. De hecho mi humor ha mejorado considerablemente.  
  
Estamos todos sentados alrededor de una mesa en la terraza de la casa de la familia Styles, disfrutando del sol de finales del verano. Anne y Cher están poniendo varias ensaladas en la mesa mientras Zayn y Harry intercambian insultos con cariño y hablan de los planos de la nueva casa y Niall y Perrie no dejan de hacerme preguntas sobre la luna de miel. Harry no me ha soltado la mano y juguetea con mis anillos de boda y de compromiso.  
  
—Si consigues finalizar los detalles de los planos con Gia, tengo un hueco desde septiembre hasta mediados de noviembre. Puedo traer a todo el equipo y ponernos con ello —le está diciendo Zayn mientras estira el brazo y rodea los hombros de Perrie, lo que la hace sonreír.  
  
—Gia tiene que venir mañana por la noche para hablar de los planos —responde Harry—. Espero que podamos terminar con eso entonces. —Se gira y me mira expectante.  
  
Oh… me acabo de enterar.  
  
—Claro. —Le sonrío sobre todo porque está su familia delante, pero vuelvo a perder el buen humor repentinamente. ¿Por qué toma esas decisiones sin decírmelo? ¿O es por Gia (toda caderas exuberantes, pechos grandes, ropa de diseñadores caros y perfume), que tiene la costumbre de sonreírle a mi marido demasiado provocativamente? Mi subconsciente me mira enfadado: Él no te ha dado razones para estar celoso. Mierda, hoy me siento como en una montaña rusa. ¿Qué me pasa?  
  
—Lou —me llama Perrie, interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones—, ¿sigues en el sur de Francia o qué?  
  
—Sí —le respondo con una sonrisa.  
  
—Se te ve muy bien —dice aunque frunce el ceño a la vez.  
  
—A los dos se os ve genial —añade Anne sonriendo mientras Zayn rellena las copas.  
  
—Por la feliz pareja. —Des sonríe y levanta su copa y todos los que están sentados a la mesa se unen al brindis.  
  
—Y felicidades a Niall por haber entrado en el programa de psicología en Seattle —interviene Cher orgullosamente. Le dedica una sonrisa de adoración y Niall le responde con otra. Me pregunto si habrá hecho algún avance con él. Es difícil saberlo…  
  
Escucho las conversaciones de la mesa. Harry está explicando todo el itinerario que hemos hecho estas últimas tres semanas, dándole algunos toques aquí y allá para pintarlo todavía más bonito. Suena relajado y parece tener controlada la situación, olvidada por un rato la preocupación por el pirómano. Pero yo parece que no puedo librarme de mi mal humor. Pincho un poco de comida con el tenedor. Harry me dijo ayer que estaba gordo. Pero era broma… La voz de mi conciencia vuelve a mirarme mal. Zayn tira accidentalmente su copa al suelo, lo que sobresalta a todo el mundo y se produce un repentino brote de actividad para limpiarlo todo.  
  
—Te voy a llevar a la casita del embarcadero a darte unos azotes si no dejas ya ese mal humor y te animas un poco —me susurra Harry.  
  
Doy un respingo por la sorpresa, me giro y le miro con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Es broma?  
  
—¡No te atreverás! —le digo entre dientes, pero en el fondo siento una excitación familiar que es más que bienvenida.  
  
Harry levanta una ceja. Claro que lo haría. Miro a Perrie, al otro lado de la mesa. Nos está observando con interés. Me vuelvo hacia Harry y entorno los ojos.  
  
—Tendrás que cogerme primero… —le advierto.  
  
—Seguro que me lo paso bien intentándolo —asegura con una sonrisa pícara. Creo que sigue bromeando.  
  
Me ruborizo. Y por raro que parezca, me siento algo mejor.  
  
Cuando terminamos el postre (fresas con nata), empieza a llover de repente. Todos nos levantamos de un salto de la mesa para recoger los platos y las copas y llevarlas a la cocina.  
  
—Qué bien que el tiempo haya aguantado hasta después de la comida —dice Anne encantada mientras se encamina a la habitación de atrás. Harry se sienta al brillante piano de pared negro, pisa el pedal de sordina y empieza a tocar una melodía que me resulta familiar pero que no logro ubicar.  
  
Anne me pregunta qué me ha parecido Saint-Paul-de-Vence. Ella y Des estuvieron allí hace años en su luna de miel y se me pasa por la cabeza que eso es un buen augurio, viendo lo felices que siguen estando juntos. Perrie y Zayn están abrazándose en uno de los grandes sofás llenos de cojines, mientras Niall, Cher y Des están enfrascados en una conversación sobre psicología, creo.  
  
De repente todos los Styles, como si fueran una sola persona, dejan de hablar y miran a Harry con la boca abierta.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Harry está cantando bajito para sí mientras toca el piano. Se hace el silencio mientras todos nos esforzamos por escuchar su suave voz musical y la letra de «Wherever You Will Go». Yo le he oído cantar antes, ¿ellos no? Se para de repente al darse cuenta del silencio sepulcral que se ha apoderado de la habitación. Perrie me mira inquisitiva y yo me encojo de hombros. Harry se gira en la banqueta y frunce el ceño, avergonzado al percatarse de que es el centro de atención.  
  
—Sigue —le anima Anne—. Nunca te había oído cantar, Harry. Nunca. —Lo está mirando con verdadero asombro.  
  
Él la mira como ausente desde la banqueta del piano y, después de un momento, se encoge de hombros.  
  
Desvía su mirada nerviosamente hacia mí y luego hacia las cristaleras. El resto de las personas de la habitación empiezan a charlar y yo me quedo observando a mi marido.  


Anne me distrae al cogerme las manos y después sin previo aviso, darme un abrazo.  
  
—¡Oh, querido! Gracias, ¡gracias! —me susurra de forma que solo yo puedo oírla. Eso me produce un nudo en la garganta.  
  
—Mmm… —Yo también la abrazo aunque no sé muy bien por qué me está dando las gracias. Anne sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
¿Qué habré hecho?  
  
—Voy a preparar un té —me dice con voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar.  
  
Me acerco a Harry, que ahora está de pie mirando por las cristaleras.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—Hola. —Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrae hacia él. Yo le meto la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros y ambos contemplamos la lluvia que cae afuera.  
  
—¿Te encuentras mejor?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Realmente sabes cómo provocar el silencio en una habitación.  
  
—Es que lo hago muy a menudo —me dice y sonríe.  
  
—En el trabajo sí, pero no aquí.  
  
—Cierto, aquí no.  
  
—¿No te habían oído cantar nunca? ¿Jamás?  
  
—Parece que no —dice cortante—. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Le observo para intentar saber de qué humor está. Su mirada es tierna y cálida, un poco desconcertada.  
  
Decido cambiar de tema.  
  
—¿Me vas a azotar? —le susurro y de repente siento mariposas en el estómago. Tal vez eso sea lo que necesito, lo que he estado echando de menos.  
  
Me mira y los ojos se le oscurecen.  
  
—No quiero hacerte daño, pero no me importa jugar.  
  
Miro nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor, pero nadie puede oírnos.  
  
—Solo si se porta usted mal, señor de Styles —me dice al oído.  
  
¿Cómo se puede encerrar una promesa tan sensual en siete palabras?  
  
—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —le aseguro con una sonrisa.  
  
Después de despedirnos nos dirigimos al coche.  
  
—Toma. —Harry me tira las llaves del R8—. No me lo abolles o me voy a cabrear mucho —añade con toda seriedad.  
  
Se me seca la boca. ¿Me va a dejar conducir su coche? El dios que llevo dentro se pone los guantes de conducir de piel. ¡Oh, sí!, exclama.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunto perplejo.  
  
—Sí. Y aprovecha antes de que cambie de idea.  
  
Me parece que no he sonreído tanto en mi vida. Él pone los ojos en blanco y me abre la puerta del conductor para que pueda entrar. Arranco el motor antes si quiera de que le dé tiempo a llegar al lado del acompañante, así que se apresura a entrar.  
  
—Ansioso, ¿eh, señor de Styles? —pregunta con una sonrisa mordaz.  
  
—Mucho.  
  
Salgo del aparcamiento marcha atrás lentamente y giro para enfilar la salida de la casa. Consigo no calarlo, lo que me sorprende incluso a mí. Vaya, qué sensible está el embrague. Cuando me acerco a la salida, veo por el retrovisor que Alberto y Ryan suben al Audi todoterreno. No sabía que nuestra seguridad nos había acompañado hasta allí. Me paro antes de incorporarme a la carretera principal.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de verdad?  
  
—Sí —dice Harry tenso, lo que me indica que no está nada seguro. Oh, mi pobrecito Cincuenta…  
  
Quiero reírme de él y de mí; estoy nervioso y entusiasmado. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere perder a Alberto y a Ryan solo por diversión. Compruebo que no viene nadie y al fin entro en la carretera con el R8. Harry se revuelve en el asiento por la tensión y yo no puedo resistirme. La carretera está vacía. Piso el acelerador y salimos disparados hacia delante.  
  
—¡Hey! ¡Lou! —grita Harry—. Frena un poco… Nos vas a matar.  
  
Suelto el acelerador inmediatamente. ¡Uau! ¡Este coche tiene potencia!  
  
—Perdón —murmuro intentando parecer arrepentido, aunque no lo consigo. Harry ríe para ocultar su alivio, creo.  
  
—Bueno, eso cuenta como mal comportamiento —dice como que no quiere la cosa.   
  
Yo reduzco aún más la velocidad.  
  
Miro por el retrovisor. No hay señales del todoterreno, solo se ve un coche oscuro con los cristales tintados detrás de nosotros. Me imagino a Alberto y a Ryan nerviosos, intentando frenéticamente llegar hasta nosotros y no sé por qué eso me divierte. Pero como no quiero provocarle un ataque al corazón a mi marido, decido portarme bien y conducir tranquilamente, con una confianza creciente, hacia el puente de la 520.  
  
De repente Harry suelta un taco y se pelea con sus vaqueros ajustados para poder sacar el iPhone del bolsillo.  
  
—¿Qué? —contesta enfadado a quien sea que está al otro lado de la línea—. No —dice y mira hacia atrás—. Sí, conduce él.  
  
Observo un segundo por el espejo retrovisor, pero no veo nada raro: solo una fila de coches que van detrás de nosotros. El todoterreno está unos cuatro coches por detrás y todos vamos conduciendo a ritmo constante.  
  
—Vale. —Harry suspira y se frota la frente con los dedos; irradia tensión. Algo va mal—. Sí… No sé. —Me mira y se aparta el teléfono de la oreja—. No pasa nada. Sigue adelante —me dice con calma sonriéndome, pero la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos. ¡Mierda! Mi sistema se llena de adrenalina. Vuelve a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja—. Bien, en el puente. En cuanto lleguemos… Sí… Ahora lo pongo.  
  
Coloca el teléfono en el soporte para el altavoz y lo pone en modo manos libres.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?  
  
—Tú concéntrate en la carretera, nene —me dice en voz baja.  
  
Vamos hacia la vía de acceso al puente de la 520, dirección Seattle. Cuando miro a Harry, él tiene la vista fija en la carretera.  
  
—No quiero que te entre el pánico —me dice con mucha calma—. Pero en cuanto estemos en el puente de la 520, quiero que aprietes el acelerador. Nos están siguiendo.  
  
¿Siguiendo? Oh, madre mía. Siento el corazón atravesado en la garganta, latiéndome con fuerza, se me eriza el vello y me cuesta respirar por el pánico. ¿Quién nos puede estar siguiendo? Vuelvo a mirar por el retrovisor y el coche oscuro de antes continúa detrás de nosotros. ¡Joder! ¿Es ese? Intento ver algo detrás del parabrisas tintado para distinguir quién conduce, pero no consigo ver nada.  
  
—Mantén la vista en la carretera, nene —me dice Harry suavemente, nada que ver con el tono malhumorado que suele utilizar cuando conduzco yo.  
  
¡Contrólate!, me regaño mentalmente para dominar el terror que amenaza con apoderarse de mí. Supongo que quien quiera que nos esté siguiendo irá armado… ¿Armado y a por Harry? ¡Mierda! Me invade una oleada de náuseas.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que nos están siguiendo? —Mi voz es un susurro entrecortado y chillón.  
  
—El Dodge que tenemos detrás lleva matrículas falsas.  
  
¿Y cómo puede saber eso?  
  
Pongo el intermitente cuando nos acercamos a la incorporación al puente. Es última hora de la tarde y aunque ha parado la lluvia, la carretera está húmeda. Por suerte el tráfico es bastante fluido.  
  
La voz de Mark resuena en mi cabeza recordándome algo que me dijo en una de mis muchas clases de autodefensa: «El pánico es lo que te puede matar o hacer que sufras heridas graves, Lou». Inspiro hondo intentando controlar mi respiración. Quien quiera que nos esté siguiendo va a por Harry. Cuando inspiro de nuevo profunda y tranquilizadoramente mi mente empieza a aclararse y el estómago se me asienta. Tengo que proteger a Harry. Quería conducir este coche y quería hacerlo muy rápido. Bueno, pues esta es mi oportunidad. Agarro con fuerza el volante y echo un último vistazo al retrovisor. El Dodge está más cerca.  
  
Freno de repente, ignorando la mirada llena de pánico de Harry, e intento elegir bien el momento de entrada en el puente de la 520 con la intención de que el Dodge tenga que reducir la velocidad y parar para esperar un hueco en el tráfico antes de seguirnos. Cambio de marcha y piso a fondo. El R8 sale disparado hacia delante, haciéndonos a ambos chocar con el respaldo de los asientos. El indicador de velocidad sube hasta los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.  
  
—Tranquilo, nene —dice Harry con calma, aunque estoy seguro de que él está cualquier cosa menos tranquilo.  
  
Serpenteo entre las dos hileras de tráfico como una pieza negra en un tablero de damas, esquivando eficazmente coches y camiones. En este puente estamos tan cerca del lago que es como si estuviera conduciendo sobre el agua. Ignoro a propósito las miradas furiosas o reprobatorias de los otros conductores.  
  
Harry se aprieta las manos en el regazo intentando quedarse tan quieto como puede, y a pesar de que tengo la mente funcionando a mil por hora, me pregunto si lo estará haciendo para no distraerme.  
  
—Muy bien —dice en un susurro para animarme. Mira para atrás—. Ya no veo el Dodge.  
  
—Estamos justo detrás del Sudes, señor Styles. —La voz de Alberto llega desde el manos libres—. Está haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar su posición detrás de ustedes, señor. Nosotros vamos a intentar adelantar y colocarnos entre su coche y el Dodge.  
  
¿El Sudes? ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
—De acuerdo. Louis lo está haciendo muy bien. A esta velocidad y si el tráfico sigue siendo fluido (y por lo que veo lo es) saldremos del puente dentro de unos pocos minutos.  
  
—Bien, señor.  
  
Pasamos como una exhalación junto a la torre de control del puente y sé que ya hemos pasado la mitad del lago Washington. Compruebo la velocidad y veo que seguimos a ciento veinte.  
  
—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Lou —me dice Harry en un susurro y mira por la ventanilla de atrás del R8. Durante un momento fugaz su tono me recuerda al de nuestro primer encuentro en su cuarto de juegos, cuando me animaba pacientemente para que fuera colaborando en nuestra primera sesión. Como ese pensamiento me distrae, lo aparto inmediatamente.  
  
—¿Hacia dónde voy? —pregunto bastante tranquilo. Ya le he cogido el tranquillo al coche. Da gusto conducirlo, tan suave y tan fácil de manejar que casi no me creo la velocidad que llevamos. En este coche conducir a esta velocidad parece un juego de niños.  
  
—Diríjase a la interestatal 5, señor Styles-Tomlinson, y después al sur. Queremos comprobar si el Dodge les sigue durante todo el camino —me dice Alberto por el manos libres. El semáforo del puente está verde, por suerte, y yo sigo adelante.  
  
Miro nervioso a Harry y él me sonríe tranquilizador. Después su cara se vuelve seria.  
  
—¡Mierda! —gruñe entre dientes.  
  
Hay un atasco en cuanto salimos del puente y eso me obliga a frenar. Observo ansioso por el espejo una vez más y creo ver el Dodge.  
  
—¿Unos diez coches por detrás más o menos?  
  
—Sí, lo veo —dice Harry echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor—. Me pregunto quién demonios será…  
  
—Yo también. ¿Sabemos si el que conduce es un hombre? —pregunto al equipo de seguridad que me escucha a través del iPhone.  
  
—No, señor. Puede ser un hombre o una mujer. Los cristales son demasiado oscuros.  
  
—¿Una mujer? —pregunta Harry.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—¿Tu señora Robinson? —sugiero sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.  
  
Harry se pone tenso y quita el iPhone del soporte.  
  
—No es mi señora Robinson —gruñe—. No he hablado con ella desde mi cumpleaños. Y Caroline no haría algo así; no es su estilo.  
  
—¿Michael?  
  
—Está en Australia con sus padres. Ya te lo he dicho.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
Se queda pensando un momento.  
  
—No, pero si hubiera huido, seguro que su familia se lo habría dicho al doctor Atkin. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.  
  
—Puede que solo sea una casualidad.  
  
—No voy a correr riesgos por si acaso. No estando contigo —concluye. Vuelve a poner el iPhone en el soporte y recuperamos el contacto con el equipo de seguridad.  
  
¡Oh, mierda! No quiero poner nervioso a Harry ahora. Más tarde tal vez… Me muerdo la lengua. Por suerte el tráfico está disminuyendo un poco. Puedo acelerar hacia la intersección de Mountlake en dirección a la interestatal 5 y empiezo otra vez a zigzaguear entre los coches.  
  
—¿Y si nos para la policía? —pregunto.  
  
—Eso sería algo conveniente.  
  
—Para mi carnet no.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso. —Oigo un humor inesperado en su voz.  
  
Vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y alcanzo de nuevo los ciento veinte. Sí que tiene potencia este coche. Me encanta; es tan fácil. Acabo de llegar a los ciento treinta y cinco. Creo que nunca en mi vida he conducido tan rápido. Mi escarabajo solo llegaba a ochenta… y eso con suerte.  
  
—Ha evitado el tráfico y cogido velocidad —dice la voz incorpórea de Alberto, tranquila e informativa—. Va a ciento cuarenta.  
  
¡Mierda! ¡Más rápido! Aprieto más el acelerador y el motor del coche ronronea al llegar a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora cuando nos acercamos a la intersección de la interestatal 5.  
  
—Mantén la velocidad, Lou —me susurra Harry.  
  
Freno un poco momentáneamente para incorporarme. La interestatal está bastante tranquila y consigo colocarme en el carril rápido en un segundo. Vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y el genial R8 coge velocidad y avanza por el carril izquierdo, en el que los demás mortales con menos suerte se apartan para dejarnos pasar.  
  
Si no estuviera asustado, estaría disfrutando.  
  
—Ya va a ciento sesenta, señor.  
  
—Sigue tras él, Alvarez —le ordena Harry a Alberto.  
  
¿Alvarez?  
  
¡Mierda! Un camión aparece en el carril rápido y tengo que pisar el freno.  
  
—¡Maldito idiota! —insulta Harry al conductor cuando salimos despedidos hacia delante en los asientos. Cómo agradezco llevar puesto el cinturón—. Adelanta, nene —me dice Harry con los dientes apretados.  
  
Compruebo los retrovisores y cruzo tres carriles. Aceleramos para adelantar a vehículos más lentos y vuelvo a cruzar hacia el carril rápido.  
  
—Muy bonito, señor de Styles —me dice Harry impresionado—. ¿Dónde está la policía cuando la necesitas?  
  
—No quiero que me pongan una multa, Harry —le digo concentrado en la autopista que tengo por delante—. ¿Te han puesto alguna multa por exceso de velocidad conduciendo este coche?  
  
—No —dice, pero puedo echarle un vistazo rápido a su cara y le veo sonreír burlón.  
  
—¿Te han parado?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Encanto. Todo se basa en el encanto. Ahora concéntrate. ¿Cómo va el Dodge, Alberto?  
  
—Acaba de alcanzar los ciento setenta y cinco, señor —anuncia Alberto.  
  
¡Madre mía! Vuelvo a notar el corazón en la boca. ¿Puedo conducir más rápido todavía? Piso a fondo el acelerador y dejamos atrás más coches.  
  
—Hazle una señal con las luces —me ordena Harry, porque tenemos delante a un Ford Mustang que no se aparta.  
  
—Pero eso solo lo hacen los gilipollas.  
  
—¡Pues sé un poco gilipollas! —exclama.  
  
Oh, vale…  
  
—Eh… ¿dónde están las luces?  
  
—El indicador. Tira hacia ti.  
  
El conductor del Mustang nos saca un dedo en un gesto no muy amable, pero se aparta. Paso a su lado como una centella.  
  
—Él es el gilipollas —dice Harry entre dientes—. Sal por Stewart —me ordena.  
  
¡Sí, señor!  
  
—Vamos a tomar la salida de Stewart Street —le dice a Alberto.  
  
—Vayan directamente al Escala, señor.  
  
Freno, miro por los espejos, indico y después cruzo con una facilidad sorprendente los cuatro carriles de la autopista y salgo por la vía de salida. Ya en Stewart Street, nos dirigirnos al sur. La calle está tranquila y hay pocos vehículos. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
  
—Hemos tenido mucha suerte con el tráfico. Pero también el Dodge la ha tenido. No reduzcas la velocidad, Lou. Quiero llegar a casa.  
  
—No recuerdo el camino —le digo sintiendo pánico de nuevo porque el Dodge sigue pisándonos los talones.  
  
—Sigue hacia el sur por Stewart. Sigue hasta que te diga que gires. —Harry vuelve a parecer nervioso.  
  
Continúo a toda velocidad tres manzanas, pero el semáforo se pone amarillo al llegar a Yale Avenue.  
  
—¡Sáltatelo, Lou! —grita Harry. Doy tal salto que piso a fondo el acelerador involuntariamente, lo que nos lanza de nuevo contra los asientos, y cruzamos sin frenar el semáforo que ya está en rojo.  
  
—Está enfilando Stewart —dice Alberto.  
  
—No lo pierdas, Alvarez.  
  
—¿Alvarez?  
  
—Se apellida así.  
  
Intento mirar a Harry y veo que me está atravesando con la mirada como si estuviera loco.  
  
—¡La vista en la carretera! —exclama.  
  
Ignoro su tono.  
  
—Alberto Alvarez.  
  
—¡Sí! —Suena irritado.  
  
—Ah. —¿Cómo puedo no saber eso? Ese hombre lleva acompañándome al trabajo seis semanas y ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo.  
  
—Es mi apellido, señor —dice Alberto y me sobresalta aunque habla con la voz tranquila y monótona de siempre—. El Sudes está bajando por Stewart, señor. Vuelve a aumentar la velocidad.  
  
—Vamos, Lou. Menos charla —gruñe Harry.  
  
—Estamos parados en el primer semáforo de Stewart —nos informa Alberto.  
  
—Lou, rápido, por aquí —grita Harry señalando un aparcamiento subterráneo en el lado sur de Boren Avenue. Giro y las ruedas protestan con un chirrido cuando doy un volantazo para entrar en el aparcamiento abarrotado.  
  
—Da una vuelta, rápido —ordena Harry. Conduzco todo lo rápido que puedo hacia el fondo, donde no se nos vea desde la carretera—. ¡Ahí! —Harry me señala una plaza de aparcamiento. ¡Mierda! Quiere que aparque. ¡Maldita sea!—. Hazlo, joder —dice.  
  
Y yo… lo hago perfectamente. Creo que es la única vez en mi vida que he logrado aparcar perfectamente.  
  
—Estamos escondidos en un aparcamiento entre Stewart y Boren —le dice Harry a Alberto por el iPhone.  
  
—Bien, señor. —Alberto suena irritado—. Quédense donde están. Nosotros seguiremos al Sudes.  
  
Harry se gira hacia mí y examina mi cara.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí —le digo en un susurro.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—El que conduce el Dodge no puedo oírnos, ¿sabes?  
  
Yo me echo a reír.  
  
—Estamos pasando por la intersección de Stewart y Boren, señor. Veo el aparcamiento. El Sudes ha pasado por delante y sigue conduciendo, señor.  
  
Los dos hundimos los hombros a la vez por el alivio.  
  
—Muy bien, señor de Styles. Has conducido genial. —Harry me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y yo doy un salto al sentir su contacto e inspiro bruscamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.  
  
—¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de quejarte de mi forma de conducir? —le pregunto.   
  
Ríe con una risa fuerte y catártica.  
  
—No será para tanto.  
  
—Gracias por dejarme conducir tu coche. Sobre todo en unas circunstancias tan emocionantes. —Intento desesperadamente que mi tono sea despreocupado.  
  
—Tal vez debería conducir yo ahora.  
  
—La verdad es que no creo que sea capaz ahora mismo de salir del coche para dejar que te sientes aquí. Mis piernas se han convertido en gelatina. —De repente me estremezco y me pongo a temblar.  
  
—Es la adrenalina, nene —me explica—. Lo has hecho increíblemente bien. Me has dejado sin palabras, Lou. Nunca me decepcionas.  
  
Me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano con una expresión llena de amor, miedo, arrepentimiento… Tantas emociones a la vez… Sus palabras son mi perdición. Abrumado, un sollozo estrangulado escapa de mi garganta cerrada y empiezo a llorar.  
  
—No, nene, no. Por favor, no llores. —Se estira y, a pesar del espacio reducido, tira de mí para pasarme por encima del freno de mano y ponerme acurrucado sobre su regazo. Me acaricia el pelo y me aparta el flequillo de la cara para besarme los ojos y las mejillas y yo lo abrazo y sigo sollozando quedamente contra su cuello. Él hunde la nariz en mi pelo y también me abraza fuerte. Nos quedamos allí sentados, sin decir nada, solo abrazándonos.  
  
La voz de Alberto nos sobresalta.  
  
—El Sudes ha reducido la velocidad delante del Escala. Está examinando la intersección.  
  
—Síguele —ordena Harry.  
  
Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano e inspiro hondo para calmarme.  
  
—Utiliza mi camisa para limpiarte. —Harry me besa en la sien.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuro avergonzado por llorar.  
  
—¿Por qué? No tienes nada que sentir.  
  
Vuelvo a limpiarme la nariz. Me coge la barbilla y me da un beso suave en los labios.  
  
—Cuando lloras tienes los labios muy suaves. Mi esposo, tan bello y tan valiente… —me dice en un susurro.  
  
—Bésame otra vez.  
  
Harry se queda quieto con una mano en mi espalda y otra sobre mi culo.  
  
—Bésame —jadeo y veo cómo separa los labios a la vez que inspira bruscamente. Se inclina sobre mí, levanta el iPhone del soporte y la tira lo asiento del conductor, junto a mis pies enfundados en las Vans. Después pone su boca sobre la mía, hunde la mano derecha entre mi pelo y con la izquierda me coge la cara. Su lengua me invade la boca y yo lo agradezco. La adrenalina se convierte en lujuria que me despierta el cuerpo. Le sujeto el rostro y paso los dedos sobre sus mejillas, disfrutando de su sabor. Gruñe bajo y grave desde el fondo de la garganta ante mi apasionada respuesta y a mí se me tensa el miembro por el deseo que siento. Su mano recorre mi cuerpo hacia abajo, me roza el pecho, la cintura y se acerca a mi culo. Me muevo un poco.  
  
—¡Ah! —exclama y se separa de mí sin aliento.  
  
—¿Qué? —le susurro junto a los labios.  
  
—Lou, estamos en un aparcamiento en medio de Seattle.  
  
—¿Y qué?  
  
—Que ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de follarte y tú estás intentando encontrar postura encima de mí… Es incómodo.  
  
Al oír sus palabras crecen las espirales de mi interior y todos los músculos que tengo por debajo de la cintura se tensan una vez más.  
  
—Entonces, fóllame. —Le beso la comisura de la boca. Le deseo. Ahora. Esa persecución en el coche ha sido excitante. Demasiado excitante. Aterradora. Y el miedo ha desencadenado mi libido. Se echa un poco atrás para mirarme con los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados.  
  
—¿Aquí? —me pregunta con la voz ronca.  
  
Se me seca la boca. ¿Cómo puede excitarme así solo con una palabra?  
  
—Sí. Te deseo. Ahora.  
  
Ladea la cabeza y me mira durante unos segundos.  
  
—Señor de Styles, es usted un descarado —me susurra después de lo que a mí me ha parecido una eternidad.  
  
Me agarra la nuca con la mano que tiene enredada en mi pelo para mantenerme quieto y su boca cubre la mía una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. Con la otra mano me acaricia el cuerpo hasta llegar al culo y sigue bajando hasta medio muslo. Cierro los dedos entre su pelo demasiado largo.  
  
Me desabrocha los pantalones y me los baja junto con los calzoncillos hasta la rodilla. Me revuelvo una vez más en su regazo y él suelta el aire bruscamente con los dientes apretados.  
  
—Quieto —gruñe. Me cubre el pene con la mano y me quedo quieto inmediatamente. Me quedo sin aliento cuando siento sacudidas de placer como descargas eléctricas—. Quieto —vuelve a susurrar y me besa otra vez mientras su mano comienza a danzar a un ritmo más rápido—. Chupa —gruñe y me mete dos dedos de su mano libre en la boca. Con rapidez, vuelve a sacarlos.  
  
Lentamente introduce los dedos en mi interior. Gimo y muevo las caderas para acercarlas a su mano.  
  
—Por favor… —le suplico.  
  
—Oh, ya estás preparado —dice metiendo y sacando los dedos despacio, lo que me parece normal con todas las veces que nos acostamos—. ¿Te ha excitado la persecución en el coche?  
  
—Me excitas tú.  
  
Me sonríe con una sonrisa traviesa y retira los dedos de repente, dejándome con las ganas. Coloca el brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y, cogiéndome por sorpresa, me levanta en el aire y me gira de forma que quedo mirando al parabrisas.  
  
—Pon una pierna a cada lado de las mías —me ordena juntando sus piernas.  
  
Obedezco y pongo los pies en el suelo, uno a cada lado de los suyos. Baja las manos por mis muslos y luego las vuelve a subir.  
  
—Pon las manos en mis rodillas, nene, e inclínate hacia delante. Levanta ese bonito culo que tienes. Cuidado con la cabeza.  
  
¡Mierda! De verdad lo vamos a hacer en un aparcamiento público. Echo un vistazo delante de nosotros y no veo a nadie, pero siento que me recorre un escalofrío. ¡En un aparcamiento público! ¡Esto es muy excitante! Harry se mueve debajo de mí y oigo el inconfundible sonido de la cremallera de su bragueta.  
  
Me rodea la cintura con un brazo. Después me penetra con un solo movimiento rápido.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito dejándome caer sobre él y él suelta el aire con los dientes apretados. Su brazo serpentea por mi cuerpo hasta mi cuello. Extiende la mano sobre mi garganta, me empuja la cabeza hacia atrás y me obliga a girarla para poder besarme la garganta. Con la otra mano me agarra la cadera y empezamos a movernos a la vez.  
  
Yo levanto los pies y él se introduce más en mi interior; dentro y fuera. La sensación es… Gimo con fuerza. En esta postura entra tan adentro… Con la mano izquierda sujeto el freno de mano y apoyo la derecha contra la puerta. Harry me agarra el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira hasta casi hacerme daño.  
  
Entra y sale una y otra vez. Yo subo y después me dejo caer y conseguimos establecer un ritmo. Me rodea el muslo con la mano hasta llegar al vértice de mis muslos y con los dedos me rodea suavemente la polla.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
—¡Rápido, Lou! —jadea junto a mi oído con los dientes apretados. Su otra mano sigue en mi cuello, por debajo de la barbilla—. Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido, Lou —me dice a la vez que aumenta la presión de los dedos sobre mi miembro.  
  
—¡Ah! —Siento el familiar aumento del placer en mi interior, cada vez más profundo.

 

—Vamos, nene —dice junto a mi oído—. Quiero oírte.  
  
Gimo. Soy todo sensaciones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados: su voz en mi oído, su aliento en mi cuello y el placer saliendo del lugar donde está excitando mi cuerpo con los dedos y donde me embiste en lo más profundo. Y me pierdo. Mi cuerpo toma el control, buscando desesperadamente la liberación.  
  
—Sí… —susurra Harry en mi oído. Abro los ojos y veo la tapicería del techo del R8. Los cierro con fuerza un segundo después y me abandono al orgasmo—. Oh, Lou —murmura encantado. Me rodea con los brazos, se hunde en mí una vez más y se queda inmóvil mientras eyacula en lo más profundo de mi interior.  
  
Me acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz mientras me da suaves besos en la garganta, la mejilla y la sien. Yo me tumbo sobre él y él apoya la cabeza contra mi cuello.  
  
—¿Ya ha aliviado toda la tensión, señor de Styles? —Harry me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja otra vez y tira. Tengo el cuerpo muerto, totalmente exhausto, y solo puedo soltar un gemido. Siento que sonríe contra mi piel—. Yo, por mi parte, puedo decir que me he liberado de la mía —dice levantándome de su regazo—. ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?  
  
—Sí —digo con un hilo de voz.  
  
—Eres una criatura lujuriosa… No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan exhibicionista.  
  
Me siento inmediatamente, alarmado. Él se pone tenso.  
  
—No nos está mirando nadie, ¿verdad? —Examino ansioso el aparcamiento.  
  
—¿Crees que iba a dejar que alguien viera cómo se corre mi marido? —Me acaricia la espalda con la mano para calmarme, pero el tono de su voz hace que me estremezca.  
  
Me vuelvo para mirarle y le sonrío con picardía.  
  
—¡Sexo en el coche! —exclamo.  
  
Me sonríe en respuesta y me coloca un mechón del flequillo en su sitio.  
  
—Vamos a casa. Yo conduzco.  
  
Abre la puerta para que pueda bajarme de su regazo y salir al aparcamiento. Cuando le miro veo que se está abrochando la bragueta, abre la guantera para coger un paquete de pañuelos y limpia el salpicadero del R8. Oh, Dios. Lo he salpicado entero. Sale fuera conmigo y espera sujetando la puerta hasta que vuelvo a entrar. Va rápidamente al otro lado, al asiento del conductor, sube al coche conmigo, coge el iPhone y hace una llamada.  
  
—¿Dónde está Alberto? —pregunta—. ¿Y el Dodge? ¿Cómo es que no está Alberto contigo?  
  
Escucha con atención a Ryan, supongo.  
  
—¿Ella? —exclama—. Seguidla. —Harry cuelga y me mira.  
  
¡Ella! ¿Quién conducía el coche? ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Caroline?  
  
—¿El Dodge lo conducía una mujer?  
  
—Eso parece —me dice en voz baja. Su boca se ha convertido en una fina línea furiosa—. Voy a llevarte a casa —anuncia. Arranca el motor del R8 con un rugido y da marcha atrás para salir.  
  
—¿Dónde está la… Sudes? ¿Y qué significa eso, por cierto? Suena muy BDSM…

 

Harry sonríe brevemente y sale del aparcamiento hacia Stewart Street.  
  
—Sudes significa «Sujeto desconocido». Ryan antes era agente del FBI.  
  
—¿Del FBI?  
  
—No preguntes —dice Harry negando con la cabeza. Es obvio que está inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
  
—Bueno, pues ¿dónde está la Sudes femenina?  
  
—En la interestatal 5, dirección sur. —Me mira con ojos preocupados.  
  
Vaya… De apasionado a tranquilo y después a ansioso en solo unos momentos. Extiendo la mano y le acaricio el muslo, pasando los dedos juguetonamente por la costura interior de sus vaqueros esperando que eso le mejore el humor. Aparta una mano del volante y detiene el lento ascenso de mi mano.  
  
—No —me dice—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí sanos y salvos. No querrás que tenga un accidente a tres manzanas de casa… —Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me da un beso en el dedo índice para suavizar su respuesta. Tranquilo, sereno, autoritario… Mi Cincuenta. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo me hace sentir de nuevo como un niño caprichoso. Le suelto la mano y me quedo sentado en silencio un momento.  
  
—¿Una mujer?  
  
—Eso dicen. —Suspira, entra en el garaje subterráneo del Escala y pulsa los botones del código de acceso en la consola de seguridad. La puerta se abre, entra y aparca sin dificultad el R8 en su plaza asignada.  
  
—Me gusta mucho este coche —le digo.  
  
—A mí también. Y me gusta cómo lo conduces… Y también cómo has logrado no hacerle ningún daño.  
  
—Puedes regalarme uno para mi cumpleaños —le digo sonriendo.  
  
Harry se queda con la boca abierta y yo salgo del coche.  
  
—Uno blanco, creo —añado a la vez que me agacho y le sonrío.  
  
Él también sonríe.  
  
—Louis Styles-Tomlinson, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.  
  
Cierro la puerta y voy hasta el extremo del coche para esperarle. Él baja y mira en mi dirección con esa mirada… esa mirada que despierta algo que hay dentro de mí, muy en el fondo. Conozco bien esa mirada.  
  
Cuando ya está delante de mí, se inclina y me susurra:  
  
—A ti te gusta el coche. A mí me gusta el coche. Te he follado dentro… Tal vez debería follarte también encima.  
  
Doy un respingo. Pero un brillante BMW plateado entra en el garaje en ese momento. Harry lo mira nervioso y después irritado y por fin me dedica una sonrisa pícara.  
  
—Pero parece que tenemos compañía. Vamos. —Me coge la mano y me lleva hacia el ascensor del garaje.  
  
Llama al ascensor y, mientras esperamos, nos alcanza el dueño del BMW. Es joven, va vestido informal, y tiene el pelo largo, oscuro y cortado en capas. Parece alguien de los medios de comunicación.  
  
—Hola —nos dice con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Harry me rodea con el brazo y asiente educadamente.  
  
—Acabo de mudarme. Apartamento dieciséis.  
  
—Hola —le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tiene unos ojos marrones amables.  
  
El ascensor llega y entramos. Harry me mira con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
—Tú eres Harry Styles —dice el hombre joven.  
  
Harry le mira con una sonrisa tensa.  
  
—Noah Logan —se presenta tendiéndole la mano. Harry se la estrecha a regañadientes—. ¿Qué piso?—pregunta Noah.  
  
—Tengo que introducir un código.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—El ático.  
  
—Oh. —Noah sonríe—. Por supuesto. —Él pulsa el botón del octavo piso y las puertas se cierran—. Y ¿tú? Su marido, supongo.  
  
—Sí —le respondo con una sonrisa educada y nos estrechamos las manos. Noah se sonroja porque se me queda mirando un segundo más de lo necesario. Yo también me ruborizo y Harry me aprieta contra él.  
  
—¿Cuándo te has mudado? —le pregunto.  
  
—El fin de semana pasado. Me encanta este sitio.  
  
Se produce una pausa incómoda antes de que el ascensor se detenga en el piso de Noah.  
  
—Ha sido un placer conoceros a los dos —dice y parece aliviado al salir. Las puertas se cierran en silencio tras él. Harry introduce el código y el ascensor vuelve a subir.  
  
—Parece agradable —le digo—. No había conocido antes a ninguno de los vecinos.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—Yo lo prefiero.  
  
—Pero tú eres un ermitaño. Me ha parecido simpático.  
  
—¿Un ermitaño?  
  
—Ermitaño, sí. Encerrado en tu torre de marfil —le digo con naturalidad y sus labios curvan un poco, divertidos.  
  
—Nuestra torre de marfil. Y creo que tenemos otro nombre para añadir a su lista de admiradores, señor de Styles.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Harry, tú crees que todo el mundo es un admirador.  
  
—¿Acabas de ponerme los ojos en blanco?  
  
Se me acelera el pulso.  
  
—Claro que sí —le susurro casi sin respiración.  
  
Ladea la cabeza con una expresión ardiente, arrogante y divertida.  
  
—¿Y qué voy a hacer al respecto?  
  
—Tienes que ser duro.  
  
Él parpadea para ocultar su sorpresa.  
  
—¿Duro?  
  
—Por favor.  
  
—¿Quieres más?  
  
Asiento lentamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ya estamos en casa.  
  
—¿Cómo de duro? —Jadea y sus ojos se oscurecen.  
  
Le miro sin decir nada. Cierra los ojos un momento y después me coge la mano y tira de mí hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
Cuando cruzamos las puertas dobles, nos encontramos a Alberto de pie en el pasillo, mirándonos expectante.  
  
—Alberto, quiero un informe dentro de una hora —dice Harry.  
  
—Sí, señor. —Se gira y se dirige a la oficina de Higgins.  
  
¡Tenemos una hora!  
  
Harry me mira otra vez.  
  
—¿Duro?  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—Bien, señor de Styles. Creo que está de suerte. Hoy estoy atendiendo peticiones.  



	7. Chapter 7

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —me susurra Harry con una mirada expectante. Me encojo de hombros; de repente me siento nervioso y estoy casi sin respiración. No sé si es por la persecución, la adrenalina, el mal humor de antes… No entiendo nada, pero ahora quiero esto y lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Una expresión divertida aparece en la cara de Harry—. ¿Un polvo pervertido? —me pregunta y sus palabras me parecen una suave caricia.  
  
Asiento y noto que la cara me arde. ¿Por qué me da vergüenza? Ya he echado todo tipo de polvos pervertidos con este hombre. ¡Es mi marido, por todos los santos! ¿Me da vergüenza quererlo o admitirlo? La voz de mi conciencia me mira fijamente como diciendo: Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas.  
  
—¿Tengo carta blanca? —Hace la pregunta en un susurro, mirándome como si intentara leerme la mente.  
  
¿Carta blanca? Madre mía, ¿qué implicará eso?  
  
—Sí —asiento nervioso y la excitación empieza a crecer en mí. Él sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa sexy.  
  
—Ven —me dice y tira de mí hacia la escalera. Su intención está clara. ¡El cuarto de juegos!  
  
Al llegar al final de la escalera me suelta la mano y abre la puerta del cuarto de juegos. La llave está en el llavero de Seattle con el sí que le regalé no hace tanto tiempo.  
  
—Después de usted, señor de Styles —me dice abriendo la puerta.  
  
El olor del cuarto de juegos ya me resulta familiar: huele a cuero, a madera y a cera de muebles. Me sonrojo al pensar que la señora Jones ha debido de estar limpiando allí cuando estábamos de luna de miel. Al entrar Harry enciende las luces y las paredes rojo oscuro quedan iluminadas con una luz suave y difusa. Me quedo de pie mirándole; la anticipación ya corre por mis venas.  
  
¿Qué va a hacer? Cierra la puerta con llave y se gira. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado me mira pensativo y después niega con la cabeza divertido.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Louis? —me pregunta.  
  
—A ti —le respondo en un jadeo.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Ya me tienes. Me tienes desde el mismo momento en que te caíste al entrar en mi despacho.  
  
—Sorpréndame, señor Styles.  
  
Su media sonrisa oculta su diversión y su expresión encierra una promesa lujuriosa.  
  
—Como usted quiera, señor de Styles. —Cruza los brazos y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios mientras me mira de arriba abajo—. Creo que vamos a empezar deshaciéndonos de tu ropa. Se acerca. Coge mi chaqueta vaquera por delante, me la abre y me la quita por los hombros hasta que cae al suelo. Después agarra el dobladillo de mi camiseta negra.  
  
—Levanta los brazos.  
  
Obedezco y me la quita por la cabeza. Se inclina para darme un suave beso en los labios. Sus ojos brillan con una atrayente mezcla de lujuria y amor. La camiseta acaba en el suelo junto a mi chaqueta.  
  
—Ahora quítate los pantalones. Deja que caigan al suelo.  
  
Me suelta y da unos pasos atrás. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos me desabrocho la cinturilla de los pantalones y bajo la cremallera. Caen al suelo, rodeándome los pies.  
  
—Sal de los pantalones —ordena y yo obedientemente doy un paso hacia él. Él se arrodilla rápidamente delante de mí y me agarra el tobillo derecho. Con destreza me suelta una de las Vans y después la otra mientras yo mantengo el equilibrio apoyando una mano en la pared bajo los ganchos que usa para colgar los látigos, las fustas y las palas. Ahora mismo las únicas herramientas que hay allí son el látigo de colas y la fusta de montar. Los miro con curiosidad. ¿Querrá usarlos?  
  
Una vez sin calzado, ya solo me quedan puestos los calzoncillos. Harry se sienta en los talones y me mira.  
  
—Es usted un paisaje que merece la pena admirar, señor de Styles. —Se arrodilla, me agarra las caderas y me atrae hacia él para hundir la nariz en la parte de piel justo por debajo de mi ombligo—. Y hueles a ti, a mí y a sexo —dice inspirando hondo—. Es embriagador.  
  
Me da un beso por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos y yo le miro con la boca abierta por lo que ha dicho. Me estoy poniendo duro. Es tan… travieso. Recoge mi ropa y mis Vans y se pone de pie con un movimiento rápido y grácil, como un atleta.  
  
—Ve y quédate de pie junto a la mesa —me dice con calma señalando con la barbilla.  
  
Se gira y camina hacia la cómoda que encierra todas las maravillas. Me mira y me sonríe.  
  
—Cara a la pared —me manda—. Así no sabrás lo que estoy planeando. Estoy aquí para complacerle, señor de Styles, y ha pedido usted una sorpresa.  
  
Me giro para darle la espalda y escucho con atención; mis oídos de repente captan hasta los sonidos más leves. Es bueno en esto: alimenta mis expectativas y aviva mi deseo haciéndome esperar. Oigo cómo mete mi ropa y creo que mis Vans también en la cómoda. Ahora percibo el inconfundible sonido de sus zapatos al caer al suelo, primero uno y después el otro. Mmm… Me encanta el Harry descalzo. Un momento después le oigo abrir un cajón.  
  
¡Juguetes! Oh, me encanta, me encanta esta anticipación. El cajón se cierra y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo el sonido de un cajón puede convertirme en un flan que no deja de temblar? No tiene sentido. El siseo sutil del equipo de sonido al cobrar vida me avisa de que va a haber un interludio musical. Empieza a oírse una música de piano, apagada y suave, y un coro triste llena la habitación. No conozco esta canción. Al piano se le une una guitarra eléctrica. ¿Qué es esto? Empieza a hablar una voz masculina y apenas distingo las palabras: dice algo sobre no tener miedo a la muerte.  
  
Harry se acerca lentamente hacia mí con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera. Lo siento detrás de mí cuando una mujer empieza a ¿gemir? ¿Llorar? ¿Cantar…?  
  
—Ha pedido usted duro, señor de Styles —me dice junto al oído izquierdo.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
—Pídeme que pare si es demasiado. Si me dices que pare, pararé inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Necesito que me lo prometas.  
  
Inspiro hondo. Mierda, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?  
  
—Lo prometo —murmuro sin aliento, recordando sus palabras de antes: «No quiero hacerte daño, pero no me importa jugar».  
  
—Muy bien. —Se inclina y me da un beso en el hombro desnudo. Después coloca un dedo en mi nuca y sigue el recorrido de mi columna vertebral por mi espalda. Quiero gemir. ¿Cómo consigue que hasta el contacto más leve sea tan erótico? Me acaricia la espalda con las manos, mete los dos pulgares bajo la cintura de mis calzoncillos y me los baja por las piernas.  
  
—Sal —me dice.  
  
Vuelvo a hacer lo que me pide y salgo de los calzoncillos. Me da un beso en el culo y se pone de pie.  
  
—Te voy a tapar los ojos para que todo sea más intenso.  
  
Me pone un antifaz en los ojos y el mundo se vuelve negro. La mujer que canta está gimiendo algo incoherente… Una canción muy sentida y evocadora.  
  
—Agáchate y túmbate sobre la mesa. —Habla con suavidad—. Ahora.  
  
Sin dudarlo me inclino sobre la mesa y apoyo el pecho en la madera bien abrillantada. Siento la cara caliente contra la dura superficie que noto fresca contra mi piel y que huele a cera de abejas con un toque cítrico.  
  
—Estira los brazos y agárrate al borde.  
  
Vale… Me estiro y me agarro al borde más alejado de la mesa. Es bastante ancha, así que tengo los brazos estirados al máximo.  
  
—Si te sueltas, te azoto, ¿entendido?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Quieres que te azote, Louis?  
  
Todo lo que tengo por debajo de la cintura se tensa deliciosamente. Me doy cuenta de que he estado deseándolo desde que me amenazó con hacerlo en la comida y ni la persecución ni el encuentro íntimo en el coche han conseguido satisfacer esa necesidad.  
  
—Sí. —Mi voz no es más que un susurro ronco.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
Oh… ¿tiene que haber una razón? Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Dime —insiste.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Y sin avisar me da un azote fuerte.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito.  
  
—¡Silencio!  
  
Me frota suavemente el culo en el lugar donde me ha dado el azote. Después se inclina sobre mí, clavándome la cadera en el culo, me da un beso entre los omóplatos y sigue encadenando besos por toda mi espalda. Se ha quitado la camisa y su erección empuja contra mis nalgas desde debajo de la dura tela de sus vaqueros.  
  
—Abre las piernas —me ordena.  
  
Separo las piernas.  
  
—Más.  
  
Gimo y abro más las piernas.  
  
—Muy bien. —Desliza un dedo por mi espalda, por la hendidura entre mis nalgas y sobre el ano, que se aprieta al notar su contacto.  
  
—Nos vamos a divertir un rato con esto —susurra.  
  
¡Joder!  
  
Lleva la mano hacia delante, hacia mi pene.  
  
—Veo que estás muy duro, Louis. ¿Por lo de antes o por lo de ahora?  
  
Gimo y él me acaricia el miembro, una y otra vez. Me acerco a su mano, encantado por el roce.  
  
—Oh, Lou, creo que es por las dos cosas. Creo que te encanta estar aquí, así. Todo mío.  
Sí… Oh, sí, me encanta—. Aparta la mano y me da otro azote fuerte.  
  
—Dímelo —susurra con la voz ronca y urgente.  
  
—Sí, me encanta —gimo.  
  
Me da otro azote bien fuerte una vez más y grito. Después oigo como se chupa los dedos, mete dos en mi interior y los saca inmediatamente.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto sin aliento. Oh, Dios mío…   
  
—Tranquilo, nene. Hoy vamos a ir despacio.  
  
Oigo el suave sonido del chorro de algún líquido, al salir de un tubo seguramente, y siento que sus dedos me masajean otra vez ahí. Me está lubricando… Me retuerzo. Me da otro azote más abajo. Gimo. Es una sensación… tan increíble.  
  
—Quieto —dice—. Y no te sueltes.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—Es lubricante, Louis, ya lo conoces. —Me echa un poco más. Intento no retorcerme, pero el corazón me late muy fuerte y tengo el pulso descontrolado. El deseo y la ansiedad me corren a toda velocidad por las venas.  
  
—Que ganas tengo de ti, Lou.  
  
Gimo de nuevo. Siento algo frío, metálicamente frío, que me recorre la espalda.  
  
—Tengo un regalito para ti —me dice Harry en un susurro.  
  
Me viene a la mente la imagen del día que me enseñó los artilugios que había en la cómoda. Madre mía.  
  
Un tapón anal. Harry lo desliza por la hendidura que hay entre mis nalgas.  
  
Oh, Dios mío…  
  
—Voy a introducir esto dentro de ti muy lentamente…  
  
Doy un respingo; la anticipación y la ansiedad están haciendo mella en mí.  
  
—¿Me va a doler? —preguntó nervioso porque siempre que me dilata, lo hace con los dedos.   
  
—No, nene. Es pequeño. Y cuando estés preparado te voy a follar muy fuerte.  
  
Estoy a punto de dar una sacudida sin control. Se agacha sobre mi cuerpo y me da más besos entre los omóplatos.  
  
—¿Preparado? —me susurra.  
  
¿Preparado? ¿Estoy preparado para esto?  
  
—Sí —digo con un hilo de voz y la boca seca.  
  
Pasa otra vez el dedo por encima del ano y lo introduce en mi interior. Joder, es el pulgar. Me cubre la polla con la otra mano y me acaricia lentamente con los dedos. Suelto un gemido… Me siento… bien. Muy lentamente, sin dejar de hacer su magia con los dedos, me va metiendo el frío tapón.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito y gimo a la vez por la sensación. Mis músculos protestan por la intrusión.  
  
Hace movimientos más rápidos sobre mi miembro y empuja más fuerte el tapón, que entra con facilidad. No sé si es porque estoy tan excitado o porque me está distrayendo con sus dedos expertos, pero parece que mi cuerpo lo acepta bien. Pesa…   
  
—Oh, nene…  
  
Puedo sentirlo todo: su mano sobre mi polla y el tapón que presiona… Oh, ah… Gira lentamente el tapón, lo que me provoca un interminable gemido.  
  
—Harry… —Digo su nombre como un mantra mientras me voy adaptando a la sensación.  
  
—Muy bien —me susurra. Me recorre el costado con la mano libre hasta llegar a la cadera. Saca lentamente el tapón de mi interior y de repente me coloca algo en el pene.  
  
—Esto es un anillo vibrador. Te dará más placer.  
  
Aprieta el botón que tiene el aparato y comienza a vibrar. Oh, Dios…  
  
Oigo el sonido inconfundible de la cremallera de su bragueta al abrirse. Me coge la cadera por el otro lado, tira de mí hacia atrás y me abre más las piernas empujándome los pies con los suyos.  
  
—No sueltes la mesa, Lou —me advierte.  
  
—No —jadeo.  
  
—Duro, ¿eh? Dime si soy demasiado duro, ¿entendido?  
  
—Sí —le susurro.  
  
Siento que entra en mí con una brusca embestida a la vez que me atrae hacia él.  
  
—¡Joder! —chillo.  
  
Se queda quieto con la respiración trabajosa. Mis jadeos se acompasan con los suyos. Estoy intentando asimilar todas las sensaciones: la deliciosa sensación de estar lleno, la seducción de estar haciendo algo prohibido, el placer erótico que va creciendo en espiral desde mi interior, la vibración en mi miembro producida por el anillo.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Gimo y oigo que inspira bruscamente: una inhalación de puro placer sin adulterar. Hace que me hierva la sangre. ¿Me he sentido alguna vez tan lleno de lujuria… tan…?  
  
—¿Otra vez? —me susurra.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Sigue tumbado —me ordena. Sale de mí y vuelve a embestirme con mucha fuerza.  


Oh… esto era lo que quería.  
  
—¡Sí! —exclamo con los dientes apretados.  
  
Él empieza a establecer un ritmo con la respiración cada vez más trabajosa, que vuelve a acompasarse con la mía cuando entra y sale de mi interior.  
  
—Oh, Lou —gime.   
  
La sensación es indescriptible y creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme sobre la mesa. No altera el ritmo de su penetración, una y otra vez, con movimientos fuertes y bruscos al entrar, haciendo que mis entrañas se tensen y tiemblen.  
  
—Oh, joder… —grito. Me va a partir en dos.  
  
—Sí, nene —murmura él.  
  
—Por favor… —le suplico, aunque no sé qué le estoy pidiendo: que pare, que no pare nunca. Mi interior se tensa alrededor de él.  
  
—Eso es —jadea y a la vez me da un fuerte azote en la nalga derecha. Y yo me corro, una vez y otra, cayendo, hundiéndome, girando, latiendo una vez, y otra… Harry me agarra el pene.  
  
—¡Joder! —vuelvo a gritar y Harry me agarra la cadera con la mano libre para que no me mueva y llega el clímax con un alarido.  


 

  
La mujer sigue cantando. Siempre que estamos aquí, Harry pone una canción y programa el equipo para que se repita. Qué raro. Estoy acurrucado en su regazo, envuelto por sus brazos, con las piernas enroscadas con las suyas y la cabeza descansando contra su pecho. Estamos en el suelo del cuarto de juegos al lado de la mesa.  
  
—Bienvenido de vuelta —me dice quitándome el antifaz. Parpadeo para que mis ojos se adapten a la débil luz. Sujetándome la barbilla me da un beso suave en los labios con los ojos fijos en los míos, mirándome ansioso. Estiro la mano para acariciarle la cara. Él me sonríe—. Bueno, ¿he cumplido el encargo? —me pregunta divertido.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Encargo?  
  
—Querías que fuera duro —me explica.  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír.  
  
—Sí, creo que sí…  
  
Alza las dos cejas y me sonríe.  
  
—Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Ahora mismo se te ve muy bien follado y precioso. —Me acaricia la cara y sus largos dedos me rozan la mejilla.  
  
—Así me siento —digo casi en un ronroneo.  
  
Se agacha y me besa tiernamente y noto sus labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos.  
  
—Nunca me decepcionas.  
  
Él se echa un poco atrás para mirarme.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta con voz suave pero llena de preocupación.  
  
—Bien. Muy bien follado —le digo y siento que me estoy ruborizando. Le sonrío tímidamente.  
  
—Vaya, señor de Styles, tiene una boca muy, muy sucia. —Harry pone cara de ofendido, pero advierto la diversión en su voz.  
  
—Eso es porque estoy casado con un hombre muy, muy sucio, señor Styles.  
  
Me sonríe con una sonrisa ridículamente estúpida que se me contagia.  
  
—Me alegro de que estés casado con él.  
  
Me coge la mano, se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos con veneración; sus ojos están llenos de amor.  
  
Oh… ¿Alguna vez podré resistirme a este hombre?  
  
Le cojo la mano izquierda y le doy un beso en la alianza, un sencillo aro de platino igual que el mío.  
  
—Mío —susurro.  
  
—Tuyo —me responde. Me rodea con sus brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo—. ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?  
  
—Mmm… Solo si tú te metes en la bañera conmigo.  
  
—Vale —concede. Me pone de pie y se levanta para quedar junto a mí. Todavía lleva los vaqueros.  
  
—¿Por qué no te pones… eh… los otros vaqueros?  
  
Me mira frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué otros vaqueros?  
  
—Los que te ponías antes cuando estábamos aquí.  
  
—¿Esos? —pregunta parpadeando por la perplejidad.  
  
—Me pones mucho con ellos.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Sí… Mucho, mucho…  
  
Sonríe tímidamente.  
  
—Por usted, señor de Styles, tal vez me los ponga. —Se inclina para besarme y coge el cuenco que hay en la mesa en el que están el tapón, el tubo de lubricante, el antifaz, el anillo vibrador y mis calzoncillos.  
  
—¿Quién limpia esos juguetes? —le pregunto siguiéndole hasta la cómoda.  
  
Me mira con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera la pregunta.  
  
—Yo. O la señora Jones.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Asiente, divertido y avergonzado a la vez, creo. Apaga la música.  
  
—Bueno… eh…  
  
—Antes lo hacían tus sumisos —termino la frase por él.  
  
Se encoge de hombros como disculpándose.  
  
—Toma. —Me pasa su camisa. Me la pongo y me envuelvo en ella. La tela mantiene su olor y mi malestar por lo de la limpieza del tapón anal queda olvidado. Deja los juguetes sobre la cómoda. Me coge la mano, abre la puerta del cuarto de juegos, me lleva afuera y bajamos por la escalera. Yo le sigo dócilmente.  
  
La ansiedad, el mal humor, la emoción, el miedo y la excitación de la persecución han desaparecido. Estoy relajado, por fin saciado y en calma. Cuando entramos en nuestro baño bostezo con fuerza y me estiro, por fin cómodo conmigo mismo para variar.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry mientras abre el grifo.  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—Dímelo —me pide suavemente. Echa aceite de baño de jazmín en el agua y el baño se llena de un olor dulce y sensual.  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—Es que me siento mejor.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Sí, ha tenido un humor extraño todo el día, señor de Styles. —Se pone de pie y me atrae hacia sus brazos—. Sé que estás preocupado por las cosas que han ocurrido recientemente. Siento que te hayas visto envuelto en todo esto. No sé si es una venganza, un antiguo empleado descontento o un rival en los negocios. Pero si algo te pasara por mi culpa… —Su voz va bajando hasta quebrarse en un susurro lleno de dolor. Yo le abrazo.  
  
—¿Y si te pasa algo a ti, Harry? —Al fin enuncio mi miedo en voz alta.  
  
Me mira.  
  
—Ya lo arreglaremos. Ahora quítate la camisa y métete en el baño.  
  
—¿No tienes que hablar con Alberto?  
  
—Puede esperar. —La expresión de su boca se endurece y yo siento una punzada de lástima por Alberto.  
  
¿Qué puede haber hecho para enfadar a Harry?  
  
Harry me ayuda a quitarme la camisa y frunce el ceño cuando me giro hacia él. Todavía tengo las marcas desvaídas de los chupetones que me hizo durante la luna de miel. Decido no bromear con él sobre ellos.  
  
—Me pregunto si Ryan habrá conseguido seguir al Dodge…  
  
—Ya nos enteraremos después del baño. Entra. —Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a entrar e intento sentarme dentro del agua caliente y fragante.  
  
—Ay. —Tengo el culo un poco sensible y el agua caliente me provoca un leve dolor.  
  
—Con cuidado, nene —me dice Harry, pero nada más decirlo la sensación de incomodidad desaparece.  
  
Harry se desnuda y se mete detrás de mí, atrayéndome hacia él para que me apoye contra su pecho. Me coloco entre sus piernas y los dos nos quedamos tumbados, relajados y satisfechos, en el agua caliente. Le acaricio las piernas y él juega con mi pelo.  
  
—Tenemos que revisar los planos de la casa nueva. ¿Más tarde?  
  
—Sí. —Esa mujer va a volver. La voz de mi conciencia levanta la vista del tercer volumen de las Obras completas de Charles Dickens y frunce el ceño. Pienso lo mismo que mi subconsciente. Suspiro. Por desgracia los planos de Gia Matteo son espectaculares—. Debería preparar las cosas del trabajo —digo.  
  
Él se queda muy quieto.  
  
—Sabes que no tienes que volver a trabajar si no quieres —me dice.  
  
Oh, no… otra vez no.  
  
—Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto. Por favor no resucites aquella discusión.  
  
Me tira del pelo de forma que tengo que levantar y echar atrás la cabeza.  
  
—Solo lo digo por si acaso… —se defiende y me da un suave beso en los labios.  
  
Me pongo los pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y decido ir a buscar mi ropa al cuarto de juegos.  
  
Mientras cruzo el pasillo, oigo la voz de Harry gritando en el estudio. Me quedo petrificado.  
  
—¿Dónde cojones estabas?  
  
Oh, mierda. Le está gritando a Alberto. Hago una mueca de dolor y subo corriendo la escalera hasta el cuarto de juegos. No quiero oír lo que tiene que decirle; Harry aún sigue intimidándome cuando grita. Pobre Alberto. Al menos yo puedo contestarle también a gritos.  
  
Recojo mi ropa y los zapatos de Harry y entonces me fijo en el pequeño cuenco de porcelana con el tapón, que sigue encima de la cómoda. Bueno… supongo que debería limpiarlo. Lo pongo entre la ropa y bajo la escalera. Miro nervioso hacia el salón, pero todo está en calma, gracias a Dios.  
  
Higgins volverá mañana por la noche y Harry suele estar más tranquilo cuando lo tiene a su lado. Higgins está pasando unos días con su hija. Me pregunto distraído si alguna vez llegaré a conocerla.  
  
La señora Jones sale del cuarto de servicio y los dos nos sobresaltamos.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson… No le había visto. —¡Oh, ahora soy el señor Styles-Tomlinson! ¿Podría ser más largo? No, creo que no.  
  
—Hola, señora Jones.  
  
—Bienvenido a casa y felicidades —me dice sonriendo.  
  
—Por favor, llámeme Lou.  
  
—Oh, señor Styles-Tomlinson, no me sentiría cómoda dirigiéndome a usted así.  
  
¡Oh! ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar todo solo porque ahora llevo un anillo en el dedo?  
  
—¿Quiere repasar los menús de la semana? —me pregunta mirándome expectante.  
  
¿Los menús?  
  
—Mmm… —No es una pregunta que esperara que me hiciera.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Cuando empecé a trabajar con el señor Styles, todos los domingos por la noche repasaba los menús de la semana siguiente con él y hacía una lista de todo lo que necesitábamos de la tienda.  
  
—Ah, ya veo.  
  
—¿Quiere que yo me ocupe de eso? —dice tendiéndome las manos para cogerme la ropa.  
  
—Oh… no. Todavía no he terminado con todo esto. —Y tengo escondido entre la ropa un cuenco con un tapón anal… Me pongo de color escarlata. No sé ni cómo puedo mirar a la señora Jones a la cara. Ella sabe lo que hacemos, porque es la que limpia la habitación. Dios, es muy raro no tener privacidad.  
  
—Cuando pueda, señor Styles-Tomlinson, estaré encantada de repasar esas cosas con usted.  
  
—Gracias. —Nos interrumpe un Alberto con la cara cenicienta que sale del estudio de Harry como una exhalación y cruza a buen paso el salón. Nos saluda brevemente con la cabeza sin mirarnos a los ojos y se mete en el despacho de Higgins. Me alegro de que nos haya interrumpido porque no quiero hablar de menús ni de tapones anales con la señora Jones. Le dedico una breve sonrisa y me escabullo hacia el dormitorio. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a tener servicio doméstico siempre a mi entera disposición? Sacudo la cabeza… Tal vez algún día.  
  
Dejo caer los zapatos de Harry en el suelo y mi ropa en la cama y me llevo el cuenco con el tapón al baño. Lo miro suspicaz. Parece inofensivo y sorprendentemente limpio. No quiero pensar mucho en él, así que lo lavo enseguida con agua y jabón. ¿Eso será suficiente? Tengo que preguntarle al señor Experto en Sexo si hay que esterilizarlo o algo. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo.  


 

  
Me gusta que Harry haya adaptado la biblioteca para mí. Ahora tiene un bonito escritorio de madera blanco en el que puedo trabajar. Saco el ordenador portátil y echo un vistazo a las notas sobre los cinco manuscritos que he leído en la luna de miel.  


Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito. Una parte de mí teme volver al trabajo, pero no puedo decirle eso a Harry. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer que lo deje. Recuerdo que a Roach casi le dio un ataque cuando le dije que me iba a casar, con quién y cómo. Muy poco después me hicieron fijo en el puesto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue porque iba a casarme con el jefe. No me gusta la idea. Ya no soy editor en prácticas. Ahora soy Louis Tomlinson, editor.  
  
Todavía no he logrado reunir el coraje para decirle a Harry que no voy a cambiarme el apellido en el trabajo. Creo que tengo buenas razones. Necesito mantener cierta distancia con él, pero sé que vamos a tener una pelea cuando se lo plantee. Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo esta noche.  
  
Me acomodo en la silla y empiezo mi última tarea del día. Miro el reloj del ordenador: son las siete de la tarde. Harry todavía no ha salido de su estudio, así que tengo tiempo. Saco la tarjeta de memoria de la Nikon y la conecto al ordenador para transferir las fotos. Mientras se van copiando, reflexiono sobre los acontecimientos del día. ¿Habrá vuelto Ryan? ¿O todavía irá de camino a Portland? ¿Habrá conseguido atrapar a la mujer misteriosa? ¿Sabrá Harry algo de Ryan ya? Quiero respuestas y no me importa que esté ocupado; quiero saber lo que está pasando y de repente siento una punzada de resentimiento porque me tiene en ascuas. Me levanto con intención de ir a hablar con él a su estudio, pero antes de que me dé tiempo, las fotos de los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel aparecen en la pantalla.  
  
Oh, Dios mío…  
  
Hay un montón de fotos mías. Muchísimas dormido: con el pelo revuelto, con los labios separados… ¡Mierda! Chupándome el pulgar… ¡Hacía años que no me chupaba el pulgar! Cuántas fotos… No tenía ni idea de que me las había hecho. Hay unas cuantas naturales, hechas desde lejos, incluyendo una en la que estoy apoyado en la barandilla del yate, mirando nostálgicamente a la distancia. ¿Cómo he podido no percatarme de que estaba haciéndome fotos? Sonrío al ver las fotos en las que estoy hecho una bola debajo de él, riéndome y con el pelo volando mientras intentaba zafarme de esos dedos que me hacían cosquillas y me atormentaban. Y hay una de él y mía en la cama del camarote, la que nos hizo con el brazo extendido. Estoy acurrucado en su pecho y él mira a la cámara, joven, con los ojos muy abiertos… enamorado. Con la otra mano me coge la cabeza y yo sonrío como un tonto enamorado, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Oh, mi guapísimo marido, con el pelo de recién follado, los ojos verdes brillando, los labios separados y sonriendo. Mi maravilloso marido que no soporta que le hagan cosquillas y que hasta hace poco tampoco aceptaba que le tocaran, aunque ahora sí tolere mi contacto. Tengo que preguntarle si le complace o si solo me deja tocarle porque a mí me gusta.  
  
Frunzo el ceño al contemplar su imagen, abrumado de repente por lo que siento por él. Hay alguien ahí fuera que va tras él: primero lo de Charlie Tango, después el incendio en la oficina y ahora la persecución del coche. Me tapo la boca con la mano cuando se me escapa un sollozo involuntario. Dejo el ordenador y me levanto de un salto para ir a buscarle, no para enfrentarme con él, sino para comprobar que está bien.  
  
Sin molestarme en llamar, irrumpo en su estudio. Harry está sentado en el escritorio y hablando por teléfono. Alza la vista con una irritación sorprendida, pero el enfado desaparece cuando ve que soy yo.  
  
—¿Y no se puede mejorar más la imagen? —dice sin abandonar su conversación telefónica, aunque no aparta los ojos de mí. Sin dudarlo, rodeo el escritorio y él se gira en su silla para quedar frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. Veo claramente que está pensando «¿Qué querrá?». Cuando me encaramo a su regazo, arquea ambas cejas por la sorpresa. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me acurruco contra su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado me rodea con un brazo.  
  
—Mmm… Sí, Barney. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? —Tapa el teléfono con el hombro.  
  
—Lou, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Niego con la cabeza. Me coge la barbilla y me mira a los ojos. Yo hago que me suelte y escondo la cara bajo su barbilla, acurrucándome todavía más. Perplejo, aprieta un poco más el brazo que me rodea y me besa en el pelo.  
  
—Ya he vuelto, Barney, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? —continúa sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder pulsar con la mano libre una tecla del portátil.  
  
La imagen de una cámara de seguridad en blanco y negro y con mucho grano aparece en la pantalla. Se ve a un hombre con el pelo oscuro y un mono de trabajo de color claro. Harry pulsa otra tecla y la cámara se acerca al hombre, pero tiene la cabeza agachada. Cuando está más cerca de la cámara, Harry congela la imagen. Está de pie en una habitación blanca con lo que parece una larga hilera de armarios altos y negros a su izquierda. Debe de ser la sala del servidor de las oficinas de Harry.  
  
—Una vez más, Barney.  
  
La pantalla cobra vida. Aparece un cuadrado sobre la cabeza del hombre con el tiempo de metraje de la cámara y de repente la imagen se acerca con un zoom. Me incorporo para sentarme, fascinado.  
  
—¿Es Barney el que hace eso? —le pregunto en voz baja.  
  
—Sí —responde Harry—. ¿Puedes enfocar un poco mejor la imagen? —le pide a Barney.  
  
La imagen se torna borrosa y después vuelve a enfocarse un poco mejor de forma que se ve con más claridad al hombre que mira hacia abajo a propósito para evitar la cámara. Mientras le observo, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. La línea de la mandíbula me resulta familiar. Tiene el pelo corto y desaliñado y un aspecto raro y descuidado… Pero en la imagen mejor enfocada puedo ver un pendiente, un aro pequeño.  
  
¡Dios santo! Yo sé quién es.  
  
—Harry —le susurro—. ¡Es Jack Hyde!


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Tú crees? —me pregunta Harry, sorprendido.  
  
—Fíjate en el perfil de la mandíbula —le digo señalando a la pantalla—. El pendiente y la forma de los hombros. También tiene su complexión. Debe de llevar una peluca o se ha cortado y teñido el pelo…  
  
—Barney, ¿lo has oído? —Harry pone el teléfono sobre la mesa y activa el manos libres—. Parece que has estudiado muy bien a tu ex jefe…—dice Harry, y no parece muy contento. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero Barney interviene.  
  
—Sí, he oído al señor Styles-Tomlinson. Estoy pasando el software de reconocimiento facial por todo el metraje digitalizado de las cámaras de seguridad. Vamos a ver en qué otros sitios de la empresa ha estado este cabrón… perdón, señores… este individuo.  
  
Miro nervioso a Harry, que no hace caso del improperio de Barney. Está observando de cerca la imagen de la cámara.  
  
—¿Y por qué haría algo así? —le pregunto a Harry.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Venganza, tal vez. No lo sé. Nunca se sabe por qué la gente hace lo que hace. Lo que no me gusta es que hayas trabajado tan cerca de ese tipo. —La boca de Harry se convierte en una fina línea y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.  
  
—Tenemos el contenido de su disco duro también, señor —dice Barney.  
  
—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Tenemos una dirección del señor Hyde? —pregunta Harry bruscamente.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Díselo a Welch.  
  
—Ahora mismo. También voy a examinar el circuito cerrado de la ciudad para intentar rastrear sus movimientos.  
  
—Averigua qué vehículo tiene.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—¿Barney puede hacer todo eso? —le pregunto en voz baja.  
  
Harry asiente y muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
  
—¿Qué había en su disco duro? —vuelvo a susurrar.  
  
La cara de Harry se endurece y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Poca cosa—dice con los labios tensos, sin rastro de sonrisa.  
  
—Dímelo.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Es sobre ti o sobre mí?  
  
—Sobre mí —confiesa y suspira.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Sobre tu estilo de vida?  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza y me pone el índice sobre los labios para callarme. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero él entorna los ojos en una clara advertencia para que me muerda la lengua.  
  
—Un Camaro de 2006. Le mando los detalles de la matrícula a Welch también —dice Barney por el teléfono con voz animada.  
  
—Bien. Descubre en qué otras partes de mi edificio ha estado ese hijo de puta. Y compara su imagen con la de su archivo personal de Seattle Independent Publishing. —Harry me mira un tanto escéptico—. Quiero estar seguro de que tenemos la identificación correcta.  
  
—Ya lo he hecho, señor, y el señor Styles-Tomlinson tiene razón. Es Jack Hyde.  
  
Sonrío. ¿Lo ves? Puedo ser útil. Harry me frota la espalda con la mano.  
  
—Muy bien, señor de Styles. —Me sonríe, olvidando su malestar anterior, y dice dirigiéndose a Barney—: Avísame cuando hayas rastreado todos sus movimientos dentro del edificio. Comprueba también si ha tenido acceso a alguna otra propiedad de Styles Enterprises Holdings y avisa a los equipos de seguridad para que vuelvan a examinar todos esos edificios.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Gracias, Barney.  
  
Harry cuelga.  
  
—Bien, señor de Styles, parece que no solo es usted decorativo, sino que también resulta útil. —Los ojos de Harry brillan con una diversión perversa. Noto que está bromeando.  
  
—¿Decorativo? —me burlo siguiendo el juego.  
  
—Muy decorativo —dice en voz baja dándome un beso suave y dulce en los labios.  
  
—Usted es mucho más decorativo que yo, señor Styles.  
  
Sonríe y me besa con más fuerza, abrazándome. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, tengo el corazón a mil por hora.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.  
  
—No.  
  
—Pues yo sí.  
  
—¿Hambre de qué?  
  
—De comida, la verdad.  
  
—Te prepararé algo —digo con una risita.  
  
—Me encanta ese sonido.  
  
—¿El de mis palabras?  
  
—El de tu risita. —Me besa en el pelo y yo me pongo de pie.  
  
—¿Qué le apetece comer, señor? —le pregunto con dulzura.  
  
Él entorna los ojos.  
  
—¿Está intentando ser adorable, señor de Styles?  
  
—Siempre, señor Styles…  
  
La sonrisa enigmática vuelve a aparecer.  
  
—Todavía puedo volver a ponerte sobre mis rodillas —murmura seductoramente.  
  
—Lo sé —le respondo sonriendo. Coloco las manos en los brazos de su silla de oficina, me agacho y le beso—. Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti. Pero guárdate esa mano demasiado larga. Has dicho que tenías hambre…  
  
Me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me encoge el corazón.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted?  
  
—Me vas a contestar a la pregunta. ¿Qué quieres comer?  
  
—Algo ligero. Sorpréndame, señor de Styles —me dice utilizando las mismas palabras que yo utilicé antes en el cuarto de juegos.  
  
—Veré qué puedo hacer. —Salgo pavoneándome del estudio y me dirijo a la cocina. Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me encuentro allí a la señora Jones.  
  
—Hola, señora Jones.  
  
—Hola, señor Styles-Tomlinson. ¿Les apetece algo de comer?  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Está revolviendo algo en una cazuela sobre el fuego que huele deliciosamente.  
  
—Iba a hacer unos bocadillos para el señor Styles y para mí.  
  
Se queda parada durante un segundo.  
  
—Claro —dice—. Al señor Styles le gusta el pan de barra… Creo que hay un poco en el congelador ya cortado con el tamaño de bocadillo. Yo puedo hacerles los bocadillos, señor.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlos yo.  
  
—Claro, lo entiendo. Le dejaré un poco de espacio.  
  
—¿Qué está cocinando?  
  
—Es salsa boloñesa. Se puede comer en cualquier otro momento. La congelaré. —Me sonríe amablemente y apaga el fuego.  
  
—Mmm… ¿Y qué le gusta a Harry… en el bocadillo? —Frunzo el ceño cohibido por la frase. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta la señora Jones de lo que implicaba?  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, en un bocadillo puede meterle cualquier cosa. Si está dentro de pan de barra, él se lo comerá. —Los dos sonreímos.  
  
—Vale, gracias. —Busco en el congelador y encuentro el pan cortado en una bolsa de congelar. Coloco dos trozos en un plato y los meto en el microondas para descongelarlos.  
  
La señora Jones ha desaparecido. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo al frigorífico para buscar algo que meter dentro del pan. Supongo que es cosa mía establecer los parámetros de reparto del trabajo entre la señora Jones y yo.  
  
Me gusta la idea de cocinar para Harry los fines de semana, pero la señora Jones puede hacerlo durante la semana. Lo último que me va a apetecer cuando vuelva de trabajar va a ser cocinar. Mmm… Una rutina similar a la de Harry con sus sumisos. Niego con la cabeza. No debo pensar mucho en eso. Encuentro un poco de jamón y un aguacate bien maduro.  
  
Cuando le estoy añadiendo sal y limón al aguacate machacado, Harry sale de su estudio con los planos de la casa nueva en las manos. Los coloca sobre la barra para el desayuno, se acerca a mí, me abraza y me besa en el cuello.  
  
—Descalzo y en la cocina —susurra.  
  
—No hay ningún niño que pueda romper algo. No voy a hacerme daño—digo burlonamente.  
  
Él se queda petrificado y todo su cuerpo se tensa contra el mío.  
  
—Todavía no… —dice con la voz llena de aprensión.  
  
—¡No! ¡Todavía no!  
  
Se relaja.  
  
—Veo que estamos de acuerdo en eso, señor de Styles.  
  
—Pero quieres tener hijos, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, claro. En algún momento. Pero todavía no estoy preparado para compartirte. —Vuelve a besarme en el cuello.  
  
Oh… ¿compartirme?  
  
—¿Qué estás preparando? Tiene buena pinta. —Me besa detrás de la oreja y veo que tiene intención de distraerme. Un cosquilleo delicioso me recorre la espalda.  
  
—Bocadillos. —Le sonrío.  
  
Él sonríe contra mi cuello y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
—Mmm… Mis favoritos.  
  
Le propino un ligero codazo.  
  
—Señor de Styles, acaba de herirme —dice agarrándose el costado como si le doliera.  
  
—Estás hecho de mantequilla… —le digo de broma.  
  
—¿De mantequilla? —dice incrédulo. Me da un azote en el culo que me hace chillar—. Date prisa con mi comida, chico. Y después ya te enseñaré yo si estoy hecho de mantequilla o no. —Me da otro azote juguetón y se acerca al frigorífico—. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —me pregunta.  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Harry extiende los planos sobre la barra para el desayuno. La verdad es que Gia ha tenido unas ideas geniales.  
  
—Me encanta su propuesta de hacer toda la pared del piso de abajo de cristal, pero…  
  
—¿Pero? —pregunta Harry.  
  
Suspiro.  
  
—Es que no quiero quitarle toda la personalidad a la casa.  
  
—¿Personalidad?  
  
—Sí. Lo que Gia propone es muy radical pero… bueno… Yo me enamoré de la casa como está… con todas sus imperfecciones.  
  
Harry arruga la frente como si eso fuera un anatema para él.  
  
—Me gusta como está —susurro. ¿Se va a enfadar por eso?  
  
Me mira fijamente.  
  
—Quiero que la casa sea como tú desees. Lo que tú desees. Es tuya.  
  
—Pero yo también quiero que te guste a ti. Que también seas feliz en ella.  
  
—Yo seré feliz donde tú estés. Es así de simple, Lou. —Me sostiene la mirada. Está siendo absolutamente sincero. Parpadeo a la vez que el corazón se me llena de amor. Dios, cuánto me quiere.  
  
—Bueno —continúo tragando saliva para intentar aliviar el nudo de emoción que siento en la garganta—,me gusta la pared de cristal. Será mejor que le pidamos que la incorpore a la casa de una forma más comprensiva.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Y lo que ha propuesto para el piso de arriba y el sótano?  
  
—Eso me parece bien.  
  
—Perfecto.  
  
Vale… creo que es hora de hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares.  
  
—¿Vas a querer poner allí también un cuarto de juegos? —Siento que me ruborizo.   
  
Harry levanta las cejas.  
  
—¿Tú quieres? —me pregunta sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Mmm… Si tú quieres…  
  
Me mira durante un momento.  
  
—Dejemos todas las opciones abiertas por el momento. Después de todo, va a ser una casa para criar niños.  
  
Me sorprendo al notar una punzada de decepción. Supongo que tiene razón, pero… ¿cuándo vamos a tener esa familia? Pueden pasar años.  
  
—Además, podemos improvisar.  
  
—Me gusta improvisar —murmuro.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo —dice Harry señalando el dormitorio principal y empezamos una detallada discusión sobre baños y vestidores separados.  
  
Cuando terminamos ya son las nueve y media de la noche.  
  
—¿Tienes que volver a trabajar? —le pregunto a Harry mientras enrolla los planos.  
  
—No si tú no quieres —asegura sonriendo—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?  
  
—Podríamos ver un poco la tele. —No tengo ganas de leer ni de irme a la cama… todavía.  
  
—Vale —acepta alegremente Harry y yo le sigo hasta la sala de la televisión.  
  
Solo nos hemos sentado allí tres o cuatro veces, y normalmente Harry se dedica a leer. A él no le interesa la televisión. Me acurruco a su lado en el sofá, encogiendo las piernas bajo el cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Enciende la tele plana con el mando a distancia y cambia de canal mecánicamente.  
  
—¿Hay alguna chorrada en particular que te apetezca ver?  
  
—No te gusta mucho la televisión, ¿verdad? —le digo sardónicamente.  
  
Él niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Es una pérdida de tiempo, pero no me importa ver algo contigo.  
  
—Podríamos meternos mano.  
  
Se gira bruscamente para mirarme.  
  
—¿Meternos mano? —Por la forma en que me mira, parece que acabara de nacerme una segunda cabeza.  
  
Para de cambiar de canal, dejando la televisión en un frívolo culebrón hispano.  
  
—Sí… —¿Por qué me mira así de horrorizado?  
  
—Podemos irnos a la cama a meternos mano.  
  
—Eso es lo que hacemos siempre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste sentado delante de la tele? —le pregunto tímido y provocativo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Vuelve a pulsar el botón del mando y pasa unos cuantos canales hasta quedarse en uno en el que emiten un episodio antiguo de Expediente X.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—Yo nunca he hecho algo así —dice en voz baja.  
  
—¿Nunca?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Ni con la señora Robinson?  
  
Ríe burlón.  
  
—Nene, hice un montón de cosas con la señora Robinson, pero meternos mano no fue una de ellas. —Me sonríe y después una curiosidad divertida le hace entornar los ojos—. ¿Y tú?  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—Claro que sí. —Bueno, algo así…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?  
  
Oh, no. No quiero hablar de esto.  
  
—Dímelo —insiste.  
  
Me quedo mirando mis dedos entrelazados. Él me cubre suavemente las manos con una de las suyas.  
  
Cuando levanto la vista, me está sonriendo.  
  
—Quiero saberlo. Para poder romperle todos los huesos.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—Bueno, la primera vez…  
  
—¿La primera vez? ¿Es que lo has hecho con más de un tío? —pregunta indignado.  
  
Vuelvo a reír.  
  
—¿Por qué se sorprende tanto, señor Styles?  
  
Frunce un poco el ceño, se pasa una mano por el pelo y me mira como si de repente le pareciera alguien completamente diferente. Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Me sorprende… quiero decir, dada tu falta de experiencia.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Creo que ya he compensado eso desde que te conocí.  
  
—Cierto —asegura sonriendo—. Dímelo, quiero saberlo.  
  
Sus ojos verdes me miran con paciencia y yo me sumerjo en ellos intentando adivinar su humor. ¿Se va a poner furioso o de verdad quiere saberlo? No quiero ponerle de mal humor… se pone imposible cuando está de mal humor.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?  
  
Asiente lentamente una vez más y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa arrogante y divertida.  
  
—Estaba pasando una temporada en Texas con mi madre y su marido número tres. Iba a mi instituto. Se llamaba Bradley y era mi compañero de laboratorio en física.  
  
—¿Cuántos años tenías?  
  
—Quince.  
  
—¿Y qué hace él ahora?  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—¿Hasta dónde llegó?  
  
—¡Harry! —le regaño. Y de repente me agarra las rodillas, después los tobillos y me empuja de forma que caigo sobre el sofá. Se tumba encima de mí, atrapándome bajo su cuerpo, con una pierna entre las mías.  
  
Ha sido todo tan repentino que chillo por la sorpresa. Me coge las manos y me las sujeta por encima de la cabeza.  
  
—Vamos a ver, este Bradley ¿superó el primer nivel? —murmura acariciándome la nariz con la suya. Me da unos besos suaves en la comisura de la boca.  
  
—Sí —susurro contra sus labios. Me suelta una de las manos para poder agarrarme la barbilla para que me esté quieto mientras me mete la lengua en la boca y yo me rindo a su beso ardiente.  
  
—¿Así? —jadea Harry cuando se separa de mí para respirar.  
  
—No… Nada parecido —consigo decir aunque se me está acumulando la sangre por debajo de la cintura.  
  
Me suelta la barbilla y me acaricia todo el cuerpo con la mano para finalmente volver hasta mi pecho.  
  
—¿Y te hizo esto? ¿Te tocó así? —Pasa el pulgar por mi pezón por encima de la ropa suavemente, una y otra vez, y la carne responde a su contacto experto endureciéndose.  
  
—No —digo retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Y llegó al segundo nivel? —me susurra al oído. Su mano baja por mis costillas y sigue por encima de mi cintura hasta mi cadera. Me agarra el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira suavemente.  
  
—No —jadeo.  
  
Mulder desde la televisión cuenta algo sobre los menos buscados por el FBI. Harry se detiene, se estira y pulsa un botón del mando para dejar a la tele sin sonido. Me mira.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó con el segundo? ¿Pasó él del segundo nivel?  
  
Sus ojos arden… ¿de furia? ¿De excitación? Es difícil saberlo. Se mueve para quedar junto a mi costado y mete la mano por debajo de mis pantalones.  
  
—No —le susurro atrapado en su mirada lasciva. Harry sonríe malicioso.  
  
—Bien. —Me cubre el pene con la mano—. No lleva calzoncillos, señor de Styles. Me gusta. —Me besa y sus dedos se ponen a hacer magia otra vez; excitándome.  
  
—Se supone que solo íbamos a meternos mano —gimo.  
  
Harry se queda quieto.  
  
—Creía que eso estábamos haciendo.  
  
—No. Meterse mano no implica sexo.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Nada de sexo…  
  
—Ah, nada de sexo… —Saca la mano de mis pantalones—. Vale.  
  
Recorre la línea de mis labios con el dedo índice y me introduce el dedo en la boca. Entonces se mueve para meterse entre mis piernas y aprieta su erección contra la mía. Me empuja una vez, dos y una tercera. Doy un respingo. Vuelve a empujar, restregándose contra mí.  
  
—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —me dice moviendo las caderas rítmicamente, balanceándose contra mi cuerpo.  
  
—Sí —digo en un gemido.  
  
Su mano vuelve a concentrarse en mi pezón otra vez y me roza la mandíbula con los dientes.  
  
—¿Sabes lo excitante que eres, Lou? —Su voz suena ronca mientras no deja de empujar contra mí. Abro la boca para responderle, pero no puedo y, en vez de eso, suelto un fuerte gemido. Me atrapa la boca otra vez y me tira del labio inferior con los dientes antes de meterme la lengua en la boca. Me suelta la otra muñeca y mis manos suben ansiosas por sus hombros hasta su pelo mientras me besa. Cuando le tiro del pelo gruñe y me mira—. Ah…  
  
—¿Te gusta que te toque? —le pregunto en un susurro.  
  
Arruga un momento la frente como si no entendiera la pregunta. Deja de empujar contra mí.  
  
—Claro que sí. Me encanta que me toques, Lou. En lo que respecta a tu contacto, soy como un hombre hambriento delante de un banquete. —Su voz rezuma sinceridad apasionada.  
  
Oh, Dios… Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y me obliga a incorporarme para quitarme la parte de arriba. Agarra el dobladillo de su camisa, se la quita por la cabeza y la tira al suelo. Me levanta para colocarme en su regazo mientras sigue de rodillas y me sujeta justo por encima del culo.  
  
—Tócame —me pide en un jadeo.  
  
Oh, madre mía… Con cautela extiendo las manos y le rozo con la punta de los dedos la zona cubierta por el tatuaje de la mariposa y después por las golondrinas de su pecho, encima de las cicatrices de las quemaduras. Él inspira bruscamente y sus pupilas se dilatan, pero no es por el miedo. Es una respuesta sensual a mi contacto. Observa cómo mis dedos rozan delicadamente su piel hasta alcanzar primero a una tetilla y después a la otra. Se endurecen al sentir mi contacto. Me inclino hacia delante, le doy besitos por el pecho y mis manos suben hasta sus hombros. Siento las líneas duras y trabajadas de los tendones y los músculos. Uau… está en buena forma.  
  
—Te deseo —me susurra y eso desencadena mi libido.  
  
Mis dedos se hunden en su pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás para atrapar su boca.   
Siento que un fuego me consume. Él suelta un gruñido y me empuja sobre el sofá. Se sienta y me arranca los pantalones del chándal a la vez que se abre la bragueta.  
  
—Último nivel —me susurra. No se demora mucho en preparar mi cuerpo para su invasión y entra en mi interior con un movimiento rápido.  
  
—Ah… —gimo y él se queda quieto y me coge la cara entre las manos.  
  
—Te quiero, señor de Styles —me dice en un susurro y después me hace el amor muy lento y muy suave hasta que reviento gritando su nombre y envolviéndole con mi cuerpo porque no quiero dejarle ir.  


***

  
Estoy tumbado sobre su pecho en el suelo de la sala de la televisión.  
  
—Sabes que te has saltado totalmente el tercer nivel, ¿no? —Mis dedos siguen la línea de sus músculos pectorales.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—La próxima vez. —Me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
Levanto la cabeza y miro la pantalla, donde ahora aparecen los créditos finales de Expediente X. Harry coge el mando y vuelve a encender el sonido.  
  
—¿Te gustaba esa serie? —le pregunto.  
  
—Sí, cuando era pequeño.  
  
Oh… Harry de pequeño: kickboxing, Expediente X y nada de contacto físico.  
  
—¿Y a ti? —me pregunta.  
  
—Es anterior a mi época.  
  
—Eres tan joven… —dice Harry sonriendo con cariño—. Me gusta esto de meternos mano en el sofá, señor de Styles.  
  
—A mí también, señor Styles. —Le beso en el pecho y vemos en silencio el final de Expediente X y la irrupción de los anuncios—. Han sido tres semanas perfectas, Harry. A pesar de las persecuciones, los incendios y los ex jefes psicópatas, ha sido como estar en nuestra propia burbuja privada —le digo con aire soñador.  
  
—Mmm… —Harry ronronea desde el fondo de la garganta—. No sé si estoy preparado para compartirte con el resto del mundo.  
  
—Mañana vuelta a la realidad —le digo intentando mantener a raya la melancolía de mi voz.  
  
Harry suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.  
  
—Hay que aumentar la seguridad… —Le pongo un dedo sobre los labios. No quiero volver a oír esa canción.  
  
—Lo sé. Y seré bueno. Lo prometo. —Lo que me recuerda… Me muevo y me incorporo sobre un codo para verle mejor—. ¿Por qué le estabas gritando a Alberto?  
  
Se pone tenso inmediatamente. Oh, mierda.  
  
—Porque nos han seguido.  
  
—Eso no es culpa de Alberto.  
  
Me mira fijamente.  
  
—No deben permitir que haya tanta distancia entre ellos y nosotros. Y lo saben.  
  
Me sonrojo sintiéndome culpable y vuelvo a descansar sobre su pecho. Ha sido culpa mía. Yo quería librarme de ellos.  
  
—Eso no es…  
  
—¡Basta! —me corta de repente Harry—. Esto está fuera de toda discusión, Louis. Es un hecho, y así seguro que no permiten que se vuelva a repetir.  
  
¡Louis! Cuando me meto en problemas soy Louis, igual que cuando estaba en casa con mi madre.  
  
—Vale —accedo para aplacarle. No quiero pelear—. ¿Consiguió Ryan alcanzar a la mujer del Dodge?  
  
—No. Y no estoy convencido de que fuera una mujer.  
  
—¿Ah, no? —exclamo incorporándome de nuevo.  
  
—Alberto vio a alguien con el pelo recogido, pero solo fue un momento. Asumió que era una mujer. Pero ahora que has identificado a ese hijo de puta, tal vez fuera él. Solía llevar el pelo así. —Noto cierta repulsión en la voz de Harry.  
  
No sé qué pensar de lo que me acaba de contar. Harry me acaricia la espalda desnuda con la mano, lo que me distrae.  
  
—Si te pasara algo… —susurra con la mirada seria y los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Lo sé —le digo—. A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. —Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.  
  
—Ven. Vas a coger frío —me dice a la vez que se incorpora—. Vamos a la cama. Podemos ocuparnos del tercer nivel allí. —Me sonríe con una sonrisa perversa. Tan temperamental como siempre: apasionado, enfadado, ansioso, sexy… Mi Cincuenta Sombras. Me coge la mano y tira de mí para ponerme de pie. Y totalmente desnudo voy detrás de él, cruzando el salón, hasta el dormitorio.  


 

  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry me aprieta la mano cuando aparcamos justo delante del edificio de SIP. Ahora ya vuelve a parecer el ejecutivo poderoso con su traje azul marino, la corbata a juego y la sonrisa. No se había puesto así de elegante desde que fuimos al ballet en Montecarlo.  
  
—Sabes que no hace falta que vayas, ¿verdad? —me recuerda Harry. Estoy tentado de poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Lo sé —le susurro, porque no quiero que nos oigan Alberto y Ryan, que están en los asientos delanteros del Audi. Frunce el ceño y yo sonrío—. Pero quiero hacerlo —continúo—. Ya lo sabes. —Me acerco y le doy un beso. Su ceño no desaparece—. ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
Mira inseguro a Ryan cuando Alberto sale del coche.  
  
—Voy a echar de menos tenerte para mí solo.  
  
Estiro el brazo para acariciarle la cara.  
  
—Yo también. —Le doy otro beso—. Ha sido una luna de miel preciosa. Gracias.  
  
—A trabajar, señor de Styles.  
  
—Y usted también, señor Styles.  
  
Alberto abre la puerta. Le aprieto la mano a Harry una vez más antes de salir del coche. Cuando me dirijo a la entrada del edificio, me giro para despedirme con la mano. Alberto me sostiene la puerta y me sigue adentro.  
  
—Hola, Lou. —Claire me sonríe desde detrás del mostrador de recepción.  
  
—Hola, Claire —la saludo y le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
  
—Estás genial. ¿Una buena luna de miel?  
  
—La mejor, gracias. ¿Qué tal por aquí?  
  
—Roach está igual que siempre, pero han aumentado la seguridad y están revisando la sala del servidor. Pero ya te lo contará Hannah.  
  
Claro que sí. Le dedico a Claire una sonrisa amable y me encamino a mi despacho.  
  
Hannah es mi ayudante. Es alta, delgada y despiadadamente eficiente, hasta el punto de que a veces me resulta incluso intimidante. Pero es dulce conmigo a pesar de que es un par de años mayor que yo. Me está esperando con mi caffè latte de la mañana, el único café que le permito traerme.  
  
—Hola, Hannah —la saludo cariñosamente.  
  
—Hola, Lou. ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?  
  
—Fantástica. Toma… para ti. —Saco un frasquito de perfume que le he comprado y lo dejo sobre su mesa.  
  
Ella aplaude encantada.  
  
—¡Oh, gracias! —dice entusiasmada—. La correspondencia urgente está sobre tu mesa y Roach quiere verte a las diez. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora.  
  
—Bien, gracias. Y gracias por el café. —Entro en mi despacho, pongo el maletín encima de mi escritorio y miro el montón de cartas. Hay mucho que hacer.  
  
Justo antes de las diez oigo un golpecito tímido en la puerta.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
Elizabeth asoma la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
—Hola, Lou. Solo quería darte la bienvenida.  
  
—Hola. La verdad es que, después de leer todas estas cartas, me gustaría volver a estar en el sur de Francia.  
  
Elizabeth ríe, pero su risa suena forzada. Ladeo la cabeza y la miro como Harry suele mirarme a mí.  
  
—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta sano y salvo —dice—. Te veo dentro de unos minutos en la reunión con Roach.  
  
—Vale —le respondo y ella se va y cierra la puerta al salir. Frunzo el ceño mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿De qué iba eso? Me encojo de hombros. Oigo el sonido de un nuevo correo entrante: es un mensaje de Harry.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2015 09:56  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Esposos descarriados  
  
Esposo:  
Te he enviado el correo que encontrarás más abajo y me ha venido devuelto.  
Y eso es porque no te has cambiado el apellido.  
¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
  
Adjunto:  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2015 09:32  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Burbuja  
  
Señor de Styles:  
El amor cubre todos los niveles con usted.  
Que tenga un buen primer día tras la vuelta.  
Ya echo de menos nuestra burbuja.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
De vuelta al mundo real y presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Mierda. Pulso «Responder» inmediatamente.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2015 09:58  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: No explotes la burbuja  
  
Esposo:  
Me encanta su metáfora de los niveles, señor Styles.  
Quiero seguir manteniendo mi apellido de soltero aquí.  
Se lo explicaré esta noche.  
Ahora tengo que irme a una reunión.  
Yo también echo de menos nuestra burbuja…  
  
PD: Creía que debía utilizar el iPhone para esto…  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
Vaya pelea vamos a tener, lo sé… Suspiro y cojo mis papeles para asistir a la reunión.  
  
La reunión dura dos horas. Asisten a ella todos los editores además de Roach y Elizabeth. Hablamos de personal, estrategias, marketing, seguridad y los resultados de fin de temporada. Según va progresando la reunión me siento cada vez más incómodo. Se ha producido un cambio sutil en la forma de tratarme de mis colegas; ahora imponen cierta distancia y deferencia que no existía antes de que me fuera de luna de miel. Y por parte de Courtney, que es quien lleva el departamento de no ficción, lo que noto es una clarísima hostilidad. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco paranoico, pero esto parece ir en la línea del extraño recibimiento de Elizabeth de esta mañana.  
  
Mi mente vuelve al yate, después al cuarto de juegos y por fin al R8 escapando a toda velocidad del misterioso Dodge por la interestatal 5. Quizá Harry tenga razón y ya no pueda seguir trabajando. Solo pensarlo me pone triste; esto es lo que he querido siempre. Y si no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué voy a hacer? Intento apartar esos pensamientos sombríos de camino a mi despacho.  
  
Me siento frente a mi mesa y abro mi correo. No hay nada de Harry. Compruebo el iPhone… Tampoco hay nada. Bien. Al menos no ha habido una reacción perjudicial ante mi correo anterior. Seguramente hablaremos de ello esta noche, como le he pedido. Me cuesta creerlo, pero ignoro la incomodidad que siento y abro el plan de marketing que me han dado en la reunión.  
  
Como manda el ritual, los lunes Hannah entra en el despacho con un plato para mí —tengo mi tartera con la comida preparada por la señora Jones—, y los dos comemos juntos, hablando de lo que queremos hacer durante la semana. Me pone al día de los cotilleos de la oficina, de los que, teniendo en cuenta que he estado tres semanas fuera, estoy bastante desconectado. Mientras hablamos, alguien llama a la puerta.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
Roach abre la puerta y a su lado aparece Harry. Me quedo sin palabras momentáneamente. Harry me lanza una mirada abrasadora y entra. Después le sonríe educadamente a Hannah.  
  
—Hola, tú debes de ser Hannah. Yo soy Harry Styles —le dice. Hannah se apresura a ponerse de pie y le estrecha la mano.  
  
—Hola, señor Styles. Es un placer conocerle —balbucea mientras le estrecha la mano—. ¿Quiere que le traiga un café?  
  
—Sí, por favor —le pide amablemente. Hannah me mira con expresión asombrada y sale apresuradamente pasando al lado de Roach, que sigue mudo en el umbral de mi despacho.  
  
—Si nos disculpas, Roach, me gustaría hablar con el señor «Tomlinson». —Harry marca mi apellido con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
Por eso ha venido… Oh, mierda.  
  
—Por supuesto, señor Styles. Lou —murmura Roach y cierra la puerta de mi despacho al salir. Por fin recupero el habla.  
  
—Señor Styles, qué alegría verle —le digo sonriéndole con demasiada dulzura.  
  
—Señor «Tomlinson», ¿puedo sentarme?  
  
—La empresa es tuya —le digo señalando la silla que acaba de abandonar Hannah.  
  
—Sí. —Me sonríe con malicia, pero la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos. Su tono es cortante. Echa chispas por la tensión; lo noto a mi alrededor. Joder. Se me cae el alma a los pies.  
  
—Tienes un despacho muy pequeño —me dice mientras se sienta a la mesa.  
  
—Está bien para mí.  
  
Me mira de forma neutral y me doy cuenta de que está furioso. Inspiro hondo. Esto no va a ser divertido.  
  
—¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?  
  
—Estoy examinando mis activos.  
  
—¿Tus activos? ¿Todos?  
  
—Todos. Algunos necesitan un cambio de nombre.  
  
—¿Cambio de nombre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
—Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero —dice con voz amenazadoramente tranquila.  
  
—No me digas que has interrumpido tu trabajo después de tres semanas fuera para venir aquí a pelear conmigo por mi apellido. ¡Yo no soy uno de tus activos!  
  
Se remueve en su asiento y cruza las piernas.  
  
—No a pelear exactamente. No.  
  
—Harry, estoy trabajando.  
  
—A mí me ha parecido que estabas cotilleando con tu ayudante.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Estábamos repasando los horarios —le respondo—. Y no me has contestado a la pregunta.  
  
Llaman a la puerta.  
  
—¡Adelante! —digo demasiado alto.  
  
Hannah abre la puerta. Lleva una bandeja: jarrita de leche, azucarero, café en cafetera francesa… Se ha tomado muchas molestias. Coloca la bandeja en mi mesa.  
  
—Gracias, Hannah —le digo avergonzado de haberle gritado.  
  
—¿Necesita algo más, señor Styles? —le pregunta con la voz entrecortada. Estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
—No, gracias, eso es todo. —Le sonríe con esa sonrisa brillante y arrebatadora que haría que a cualquier mujer se le cayeran las bragas. Ella se ruboriza y sale con una sonrisita tonta en los labios. Harry vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.  
  
—Vamos a ver, señor «Tomlinson», ¿dónde estábamos?  
  
—Estabas interrumpiendo mi trabajo de una forma muy maleducada para pelear por mi apellido.  
  
Harry parpadea. Está sorprendido, supongo que por la vehemencia que ha notado en mi voz. Con mucho cuidado se quita una pelusa invisible de la rodilla con sus largos y hábiles dedos. Es una distracción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Entorno los ojos al mirarle.  
  
—Me gusta hacer visitas sorpresa. Mantiene a la dirección siempre alerta y a los esposos en su lugar. Ya sabes… —Se encoge de hombros con una expresión arrogante.  
  
¡A los esposos en su lugar!  
  
—No sabía que tuvieras tiempo para eso —le contesto.  
  
De repente su mirada es gélida.  
  
—¿Por qué no te quieres cambiar el apellido aquí? —pregunta con la voz mortalmente tranquila.  
  
—Harry, ¿tenemos que discutir eso ahora?  
  
—Ya que estoy aquí, no veo por qué no.  
  
—Tengo una tonelada de trabajo que hacer tras tres semanas de vacaciones.  
  
Su mirada sigue siendo fría y calculadora… distante incluso. Me asombra que pueda ser tan frío después de lo de anoche, de lo de las últimas tres semanas. Mierda. Tiene que estar hecho una furia, una verdadera furia. ¿Cuándo va a aprender a no sacar las cosas de quicio?  
  
—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —me pregunta con voz engañosamente suave.  
  
—¡No! Harry, claro que no. —Le miro con el ceño fruncido—. Esto tiene que ver conmigo, no contigo. —Oh… A veces es exasperante. Estúpido megalómano dominante…  
  
—¿Cómo puede no tener que ver conmigo? —Ladea la cabeza, auténticamente perplejo, y parte de la distancia anterior desaparece. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y me doy cuenta de que está dolido. Joder, he herido sus sentimientos. Oh, no… Él es la última persona a la que querría hacer daño. Tengo que conseguir que lo entienda, explicarle las razones de mi decisión.  
  
—Harry, cuando acepté este trabajo acababa de conocerte —empiezo a decir con mucha paciencia, esforzándome por encontrar las palabras—. No sabía que ibas a comprar la empresa…  
  
¿Y qué decir de ese acontecimiento de nuestra breve historia? Sus trastornadas razones para hacerlo: su obsesión por el control, su tendencia al acoso llevada hasta el extremo porque nadie le ponía coto por lo rico que es… Sé que quiere mantenerme a salvo, pero el hecho de que sea el dueño de Seattle Independent Publishing es el problema fundamental aquí. Si no hubiera interferido, yo podría seguir con normalidad mi vida sin tener que enfrentarme al descontento que expresan en voz baja mis compañeros cuando no les oigo.  
  
Me tapo la cara con las manos solo para romper el contacto visual con él.  
  
—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —le pregunto, desesperado por intentar aplacar su crispación. Le miro y tiene una expresión impasible, sus ojos brillantes ya no comunican nada; su dolor anterior ha quedado oculto. Pero mientras hago la pregunta me doy cuenta de que en el fondo sé muy bien la respuesta sin que me la diga.  
  
—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío.  
  
—Soy tuyo, mira —le digo levantando la mano izquierda y mostrándole los anillos de boda y de compromiso.  
  
—Eso no es suficiente.  
  
—¿No es suficiente que me haya casado contigo? —le pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
  
Parpadea al ver el horror en mi cara. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
  
—No quería decir eso —se disculpa y se pasa la mano por su pelo demasiado largo de forma que le cae sobre la frente.  
  
—¿Y qué querías decir?  
  
Traga saliva.  
  
—Quiero que tu mundo empiece y acabe conmigo —me dice con la expresión dura. Lo que acaba de enunciar me desconcierta totalmente. Es como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago, haciéndome daño y dejándome sin aire. Y la imagen que me viene a la mente es la de un niño pequeño asustado, con los ojos verdes y la ropa sucia, arrugada y que no es de su talla.  
  
—Pero si así es… —le contesto sin pensarlo porque es la verdad—. Pero estoy intentando forjarme una carrera y no quiero utilizar tu nombre para eso. Tengo que hacer algo, Harry. No puedo quedarme encerrado en el Escala o en la casa nueva sin nada que hacer. Me volvería loco. Me asfixiaría. He trabajado toda mi vida y esto me gusta. Es el trabajo con el que soñaba, el que siempre había deseado. Pero que mantenga este trabajo no significa que te quiera menos. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. —Se me cierra la garganta y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No, aquí no… Me repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza: No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar.  
  
Se me queda mirando sin decir nada. Después frunce el ceño, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que he dicho.  
  
—¿Yo te asfixio? —me pregunta con la voz lúgubre, y es como un eco de lo que me ha preguntado antes.  
  
—No… sí… no. —Qué conversación más irritante. Y además es algo que preferiría no tener que hablar aquí. Cierro los ojos y me froto la frente intentando descubrir cómo hemos llegado a esto—. Estamos hablando de mi apellido. Quiero mantener mi apellido porque quiero marcar una distancia entre tú y yo… Pero solo en el trabajo, solo aquí. Ya sabes que todo el mundo cree que he conseguido el empleo por ti, cuando en realidad no es… —Me interrumpo en seco cuando sus ojos se abren mucho.   
  
Oh, no… ¿Ha sido por él?  
  
—¿Quieres saber por qué conseguiste el trabajo, Louis?  
  
¿Louis? Mierda.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Se revuelve en la silla como si se estuviera armando de valor. ¿De verdad quiero saberlo?  
  
—La dirección te dio el puesto de Hyde temporalmente. No querían contratar a un ejecutivo con experiencia teniendo en cuenta que se estaba negociando la venta de la empresa. No tenían ni idea de lo que iba a hacer el nuevo dueño cuando la empresa cambiara de manos. Por eso, con buen criterio, decidieron no hacer un gasto más. Así que te dieron a ti el puesto de Hyde, para que te ocuparas de todo hasta que el nuevo dueño —hace una pausa y sus labios forman una sonrisa irónica—, es decir, yo, se hiciera cargo.  
  
Oh, maldita sea…  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —De modo que sí que ha sido por él. ¡Joder! Estoy horrorizado.  
  
Sonríe y niega con la cabeza al ver mi expresión.  
  
—Relájate. Has estado más que a la altura del desafío. Lo has hecho muy bien. —Percibo un toque de orgullo en su voz y eso casi es mi perdición.  
  
—Oh —digo sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras mi mente procesa como loca esas noticias. Me acomodo mejor en la silla con la boca abierta y mirándole. Él vuelve a cambiar de postura.  
  
—No quiero asfixiarte, Lou. Ni meterte en una jaula de oro. Bueno… —dice y la cara se le oscurece—. Bueno, mi parte racional no quiere. —Se acaricia la barbilla pensativo mientras su mente va imaginando algún plan.  
  
¿Adónde quiere llegar con esto? Harry me mira de repente, como si acabara de tener una iluminación.  
  
—Pero una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, aparte de tratar algunas cosas con mi esposo descarriado… —dice entornando los ojos—, es para hablar de lo que voy a hacer con esta empresa.  
  
¡Esposo descarriado! ¡Yo no estoy descarriado y no soy uno de sus activos! Miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido y desaparece la amenaza de las lágrimas.  
  
—¿Y cuáles son tus planes? —Ladeo la cabeza igual que él y no puedo evitar el tono sarcástico.  
  
Sus labios se curvan formando un principio de sonrisa. Uau, cambio de humor, ¡otra vez! ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir alguna vez a este hombre tan temperamental?  
  
—Le voy a cambiar el nombre a la empresa… La voy a llamar Styles Publishing.  
  
¡Oh, vaya!  
  
—Y dentro de un año va a ser tuya.  
  
Me quedo con la boca abierta de nuevo, esta vez un poco más.  
  
—Es mi regalo de boda para ti.  
  
Cierro la boca y vuelvo a abrirla, intentando decir algo… Pero no se me ocurre nada. Tengo la mente en blanco.  
  
—¿O te gusta más Tomlinson Publishing?  
  
Lo dice en serio. Oh, maldita sea…  
  
—Harry —le digo cuando por fin mi cerebro recupera la conexión con la boca—. Ya me regalaste el reloj… Y yo no sé llevar una empresa.  
  
Ladea otra vez la cabeza y me mira con el ceño fruncido, censurándome.  
  
—Yo llevo mis negocios desde que tenía veintiún años.  
  
—Pero tú eres… tú. Un obseso del control y un genio extraordinario. Por Dios, Harry, pero si te especializaste en economía en Harvard… Tienes cierta idea de lo que haces. Yo he vendido pinturas y bridas para cables a tiempo parcial durante tres años. Por favor… He visto tan poco del mundo que prácticamente no sé nada. —Mi tono de voz va subiendo y haciéndose cada vez más alto y más agudo según me voy acercando al final de mi explicación.  
  
—Eres la persona que más ha leído de todas las que conozco —me responde con total sinceridad—. Te vuelven loco los buenos libros. No podías dejar tu trabajo ni cuando estábamos de luna de miel. ¿Cuántos manuscritos te leíste? ¿Cuatro?  
  
—Cinco —le corrijo en un susurro.  
  
—Y has escrito informes completos de todos ellos. Eres un hombre brillante, Louis. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.  
  
—¿Estás loco?  
  
—Loco por ti —murmura.  
  
Yo sonrío como un bobo porque es todo lo que puedo hacer. Entorna los ojos.  
  
—Todo el mundo se va a mofar de ti, Harry. Has comprado una empresa para alguien que en su vida adulta solo ha tenido un trabajo a tiempo completo durante unos pocos meses.  
  
—¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente? Además, no estarás solo.  


Vuelvo a mirarle con la boca abierta. Esta vez sí que ha perdido la cabeza.  
  
—Harry, yo… —Tengo que apoyar la cabeza en las manos porque siento un torbellino de emociones.  
  
¿Está loco? Desde algún lugar oscuro y profundo de mi interior me surge la repentina e inapropiada necesidad de reírme. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarle, él tiene los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—¿Hay algo que le divierta, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—Sí. Tú.  
  
Sus ojos se abren un poco más, asombrados y a la vez divertidos.  
  
—¿Te estás riendo de tu marido? No deberías. Y te estás mordiendo el labio.  
  
Sus ojos se oscurecen de esa forma… Oh, no… Conozco esa mirada. Sensual, seductora, lasciva… ¡No, no, no! Aquí no.  
  
—Ni se te ocurra —le aviso con la voz llena de alarma.  
  
—¿Que ni se me ocurra qué, Louis?  
  
—Conozco esa mirada. Estamos en el trabajo…  
  
Se inclina un poco hacia delante con sus ojos, verdes líquido y ávidos, fijos en los míos.   
  
Oh, madre mía…  
  
Trago saliva instintivamente.  
  
—Estamos en un despacho pequeño, razonablemente insonorizado y con una puerta que se puede cerrar con llave —me susurra.  
  
—Comportamiento inmoral flagrante —le digo pronunciando las palabras con mucho cuidado.  
  
—No si es con tu marido.  
  
—¿Y si es el jefe del jefe de mi jefe? —le pregunto entre dientes.  
  
—Eres mi marido.  
  
—Harry, no. Lo digo en serio. Esta noche puedes follarme mil veces peor que el domingo. Pero ahora no. ¡Aquí no!  
  
Parpadea y vuelve a entornar los ojos. Y después ríe inesperadamente.  
  
—¿Mil veces peor que el domingo? —dice arqueando una ceja, intrigado—. Puede que luego utilice esas palabras en su contra, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—¡Oh, deja ya lo de señor Tomlinson! —exclamo y doy un golpe en la mesa que nos sobresalta a los dos—. Por el amor de Dios, Harry. ¡Si significa tanto para ti, me cambiaré el apellido!  
  
Abre la boca e inhala bruscamente. Y después esboza una sonrisa radiante, alegre, mostrando todos los dientes. Uau…  
  
—Bien —dice juntando las manos y se levanta de repente.  
  
¿Y ahora qué?  
  
—Misión cumplida. Ahora tengo trabajo. Si me disculpa, señor de Styles.  
  
¡Arrrggg! ¡Este hombre es exasperante!  
  
—Pero…  
  
—¿Pero qué, señor de Styles?  
  
Yo dejo caer los hombros.  
  
—Nada. Vete.  
  
—Eso iba a hacer. Te veo esta noche. Estoy deseando poner en práctica lo de mil veces peor que el domingo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Oh, y tengo un montón de compromisos sociales relacionados con los negocios en los próximos días y quiero que me acompañes.  
  
Le miro boquiabierto. ¿Por qué no se va de una vez?  
  
—Le diré a Andrea que llame a Hannah para que ponga las citas en su agenda. Hay algunas personas a las que tienes que conocer. Deberías hacer que Hannah se ocupara de tus citas de ahora en adelante.  
  
—Vale —digo completamente desconcertado, perplejo y asombrado.  
  
Harry se inclina sobre mi escritorio. ¿Y ahora qué? Me quedo atrapado en su mirada hipnótica.  
  
—Me encanta hacer negocios con usted, señor de Styles. —Se acerca más. Yo sigo sentado y paralizado y él me da un suave y tierno beso en los labios—. Hasta luego, nene —susurra y se levanta bruscamente, me guiña un ojo y se va.  
  
Apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio sintiéndome como si acabara de arrollarme un tren de mercancías; mi querido esposo es como un tren de mercancías. Seguro que no hay un hombre más frustrante, irritante y contradictorio en todo el planeta. Me vuelvo a sentar correctamente y me froto los ojos. Pero ¿a qué acabo de acceder? Louis Styles-Tomlinson dirigiendo Seattle Independent Publishing… quiero decir, Styles Publishing. Ese hombre está loco. Oigo que llaman a la puerta y Hannah asoma la cabeza.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.  
  
Solo soy capaz de quedarme mirándola fijamente. Ella frunce el ceño.  
  
—Sé que no te gusta que haga estas cosas por ti, pero puedo hacerte un té si quieres.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Twinings English Breakfast. Poco cargado y sin leche, ¿verdad?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Ahora mismo, Lou.  
  
Me quedo con la mirada vacía clavada en la pantalla del ordenador, todavía conmocionado. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que lo entienda? Oh, con un correo…  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2015 14:23  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¡YO NO SOY UNO DE SUS ACTIVOS!  
  
Señor Styles:  
La siguiente vez que venga a verme, pida una cita para que al menos pueda prepararme con antelación para su megalomanía dominante de adolescente.  
  
Tuyo:  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson <—fíjate en el nombre.  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2015 14:34  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mil veces peor que el domingo  
  
Mi querido señor de Styles (con énfasis en el «mi»):  
¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Pasaba por allí…  
Y no, usted no es uno de mis activos, es mi amado esposo.  
Como siempre, me ha alegrado el día.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente y megalómano dominante de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Está intentando ser gracioso, pero no estoy de humor para reírme. Inspiro hondo y vuelvo a mi correspondencia.  


***

  
Harry está muy callado cuando me subo al coche esa noche.  
  
—Hola —murmuro.  
  
—Hola —me responde con cautela. Está bien que sea cauto ahora mismo.  
  
—¿Has interrumpido el trabajo de alguien más hoy? —le pregunto con dulzura fingida.  
  
La sombra de una sonrisa cruza por su cara.  
  
—Solo el de Atkin.  
  
Oh.  
  
—La próxima vez que vayas a verle, te voy a hacer una lista de temas que quiero que trates con él.  
  
—Parece un poco tenso, señor de Styles.  
  
Miro fijamente las nucas de Ryan y Alberto que están delante de nosotros. Harry se revuelve a mi lado.  
  
—Oye… —me dice en voz baja y me coge la mano.  
  
Toda la tarde, que debía haber pasado concentrado en mi trabajo, he estado pensando qué le iba a decir. Pero con cada hora que pasaba me he ido enfadando cada vez más. Ya estoy harto de este comportamiento displicente, arrogante y muy infantil, la verdad. Aparto mi mano de la suya de una forma displicente, arrogante y muy infantil.  
  
—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —me pregunta.  
  
—Sí —le respondo con los dientes apretados. Cruzo los brazos y miro por la ventanilla.   
  
Se revuelve en el asiento de nuevo, pero no me permito mirarle. No sé por qué estoy tan enfadado con él, pero lo estoy. Muy enfadado.  
  
En cuanto aparcamos delante del Escala, rompo el protocolo: salto del coche con mi maletín y me encamino al edificio pisando fuerte sin comprobar si alguien me sigue. Ryan entra corriendo detrás de mí en el vestíbulo y se adelanta para llamar al ascensor antes de que yo llegue.  
  
—¿Qué? —le digo cuando le alcanzo.  
  
Él se sonroja.  
  
—Mis disculpas, señor —murmura.  
  
Llega Harry y se queda de pie a mi lado esperando al ascensor. Ryan se aparta.  
  
—¿Así que no solo estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunta Harry. Le miro y noto un principio de sonrisa en su cara.  
  
—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —digo entornando los ojos.  
  
—No me atrevería —responde levantando las manos como si le estuviera amenazando con un arma. Sigue con su traje azul marino y parece fresco y limpio con el pelo caído de forma muy sexy y una expresión cándida.  
  
—Tienes que cortarte el pelo —le digo. Le doy la espalda y entro en el ascensor.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Se aparta un mechón de la frente y entra detrás de mí.  
  
—Sí. —Pulso el código de nuestro piso en la consola.  
  
—Veo que ahora me hablas…  
  
—Lo justo.  
  
—¿Y por qué estás enfadado exactamente? Necesito alguna pista —dice con precaución.  
  
Me giro y le miro con la boca abierta.  
  
—¿De verdad no tienes ni idea? Seguro que alguien tan inteligente como tú debe de tener algún indicio. No me puedo creer que seas tan obtuso.  
  
Da un paso atrás alarmado.  
  
—Estás muy enfadado, ya veo. Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado cuando estuve en tu despacho —me dice perplejo.  
  
—Harry, solo he capitulado ante tus demandas presuntuosas. Eso es todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
Se abren las puertas del ascensor y salgo como una tromba. Higgins está de pie en el pasillo. Se aparta rápidamente y cierra la boca cuando paso a su lado echando humo.  
  
—Hola, Higgins —le saludo.  
  
—Hola, señor.

 

Dejo el maletín en el pasillo y me dirijo al salón. La señora Jones está cocinando.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
—Hola, señora Jones —le respondo y me voy derecho al frigorífico y saco la botella de vino blanco.  
  
Harry me sigue hasta la cocina y me observa como un halcón mientras saco una copa del armario. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres una copa? —le pregunto amablemente.  
  
—No, gracias —dice sin apartar los ojos de mí y sé que se siente indefenso. No sabe qué hacer conmigo.  
  
Por una parte es cómico y por otra, trágico. ¡Bueno, que le den! Me está costando encontrar mi parte compasiva desde nuestra reunión de esta tarde. Se quita lentamente la corbata y después se desabrocha el botón de arriba de la camisa. Me sirvo una copa grande de Sauvignon Blanc y Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo. Cuando me giro la señora Jones ha desaparecido. ¡Mierda! Era mi escudo humano. Le doy un sorbo al vino. Mmm… Está muy bueno.  
  
—Deja de hacer esto —me susurra Harry. Da los dos pasos que nos separan y se queda de pie delante de mí. Me coloca el flequillo hacia la derecha y me acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de los dedos, lo que me provoca un estremecimiento. ¿Es eso lo que he estado echando de menos todo el día? ¿Su contacto? Sacudo la cabeza, lo que hace que tenga que soltarme la oreja. Se me queda mirando—. Háblame —me pide.  
  
—¿Y para qué? Si no me escuchas…  
  
—Sí que te escucho. Eres una de las pocas personas a las que escucho.  
  
Le doy otro sorbo al vino.  
  
—¿Es por lo de tu apellido?  
  
—Sí y no. Es por cómo has tratado el hecho de que discrepara contigo. —Le miro esperando que se enfade.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Lou, ya sabes que tengo… problemas. No me resulta fácil soltarme en las cosas que tienen que ver contigo. Ya lo sabes.  
  
—Pero yo no soy un niño ni uno de tus activos.  
  
—Lo sé —suspira.  
  
—Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuera —le suplico.  
  
Me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y recorre la línea de mi labio inferior con la yema del pulgar.  
  
—No te enfades. Eres muy valioso para mí. Como un activo que no tiene precio, como un niño —me dice con una expresión sombría y reverente al mismo tiempo en la cara.   
  
Sus palabras me han distraído. Como un niño… Valioso como un niño… Un niño sería algo precioso para él.  
  
—Pero no soy ninguna de esas cosas, Harry. Soy tu esposo. Si te sentías dolido porque no iba a utilizar tu apellido, deberías habérmelo dicho.  
  
—¿Dolido? —Vuelve a fruncir el ceño todavía más y sé que está considerando la posibilidad en su mente. Se yergue bruscamente, con el ceño aún fruncido, y le echa un vistazo a su reloj—. La arquitecta va a venir en menos de una hora. Deberíamos cenar.  
  
Oh, no… Gruño para mí. No me ha contestado a la pregunta y ahora tengo que vérmelas con Gia Matteo.  
  
Mi día de mierda se está poniendo peor por momentos. Miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Esta discusión no ha acabado —le advierto.  
  
—¿Qué más tenemos que discutir?  
  
—Podrías vender la empresa.  
  
Harry ríe incrédulo.  
  
—¿Venderla?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Crees que encontraría un comprador en el mercado actual?  
  
—¿Cuánto te costó?  
  
—Fue relativamente barata. —Suena a la defensiva.  
  
—¿Y si se hunde?  
  
Sonríe irónico.  
  
—Sobreviviremos. Pero no dejaré que se hunda. No mientras tú trabajes allí.  
  
—¿Y si lo dejo?  
  
—¿Para hacer qué?  
  
—No lo sé. Otra cosa.  
  
—Me has dicho que este es el trabajo de tus sueños. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero he prometido ante el maestro de ceremonias y una reunión de tus más allegados y queridos que animaré tus esperanzas y tus sueños y procuraré que estés seguro a mi lado.  
  
—Citar tus votos matrimoniales es juego sucio.  
  
—Nunca te prometí juego limpio en lo que a ti respecta. Además —añade—, tú has utilizado tus votos como arma en algún momento.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. Es cierto.  
  
—Louis, si sigues enfadado conmigo, házmelo pagar luego en la cama. —Su voz es de repente baja y está llena de una necesidad sensual. Su mirada arde.  
  
¿Qué? ¿En la cama? ¿Cómo?  
  
Sonríe indulgente al ver mi expresión. ¿Quizá pretende que yo le ate? Oh, madre mía…  
  
—Mil veces peor que el domingo —me susurra—. Lo estoy deseando.  
  
¡Uau!  
  
—¡Gail! —grita de repente y en cuatro segundos aparece la señora Jones. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la oficina de Higgins? ¿Escuchando? Oh, no.  
  
—¿Señor Styles?  
  
—Queremos cenar ahora, por favor.  
  
—Muy bien, señor.  
  
Harry no aparta los ojos de mí. Me está observando vigilante, como si estuviera a punto de surgir alguna criatura exótica de mi cabeza. Le doy otro sorbo al vino.  
  
—Creo que me voy a tomar una copa contigo —me dice, suspira y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo.  


***

  
—¿No te lo vas a acabar?  
  
—No —respondo mirando el plato de fettuccini, que casi ni he probado, para evitar la expresión cada vez más sombría de Harry. Antes de que pueda decir nada más, me pongo de pie y me llevo los platos—. Gia vendrá dentro de poco —digo. Harry tuerce la boca para formar una expresión contrariada, pero no dice nada.  
  
—Yo me ocupo de esto, señor Styles-Tomlinson —me dice la señora Jones cuando entro en la cocina.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—¿No le han gustado? —me pregunta preocupada.  
  
—Estaban buenos. Pero es que no tengo hambre.  
  
Me mira con una sonrisa comprensiva y se gira para limpiar los restos de mi plato y meterlo todo en el lavavajillas.  
  
—Voy a hacer un par de llamadas —anuncia Harry mirándome de arriba abajo antes de desaparecer en el estudio.  
  
Suelto un suspiro de alivio y me encamino al dormitorio. La cena ha sido muy incómoda. Sigo enfadado con Harry y él parece creer que no ha hecho nada mal. ¿Y lo ha hecho? La voz de mi conciencia levanta una ceja y me mira con benevolencia por encima de sus gafas. Sí que lo ha hecho. Ha hecho que las cosas sean todavía más incómodas en el trabajo para mí. No ha esperado para que habláramos del asunto en la relativa privacidad de nuestra casa. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si yo me entrometiera en su oficina? Y para rematar, ahora resulta que quiere regalarme la editorial. ¿Cómo demonios voy a llevar una empresa? Yo no sé nada de negocios.  
  
Contemplo la vista de Seattle bañada por la nacarada luz rosácea del atardecer. Y como siempre, quiere resolver nuestras diferencias en el dormitorio… o en el vestíbulo… el cuarto de juegos… la sala de la televisión… la encimera de la cocina. ¡Ya vale! Con él todo acaba en sexo. El sexo es su mecanismo para gestionarlo todo.  
  
Entro en el baño y frunzo el ceño ante mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Volver al mundo real es duro.  
  
Conseguimos resolver todas nuestras diferencias cuando estábamos en nuestra burbuja, pero estábamos muy inmersos el uno en el otro. Pero ¿ahora? Durante un momento vuelvo al momento de la boda y recuerdo lo que me preocupaba ese día: casamiento apresurado… No, no debo pensar eso. Ya sabía que era Cincuenta Sombras cuando me casé con él. Tengo que afrontarlo y hablarlo con él hasta que lo resolvamos.  
  
Me observo en el espejo. Estoy pálido y encima ahora tengo que lidiar con esa mujer… Llevo unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta. Vamos a ver… El dios que llevo dentro saca lo mejor de sí mismo. Salgo del baño y me cambio la camiseta por una de tirantes para enseñar mis bíceps, sé que a Harry le encantan. Vuelvo a entrar al baño. Me lavo la cara y me cepillo el pelo con fuerza, de la raíz a las puntas.  
  
Cuando regreso al salón, Harry tiene los planos de la casa extendidos sobre la mesa del comedor. Ha puesto una música en el equipo que hace que me quede parado.  
  
—Señor de Styles —me saluda cariñosamente y me mira burlón.  
  
—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto. La música es impresionante.  
  
—El Réquiem de Fauré. Te veo diferente —comenta distraído.  
  
—Oh. Nunca lo había oído.  
  
—Es muy tranquilo y relajante —dice y levanta una ceja—. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?  
  
—Me lo he cepillado —murmuro. Estoy embelesado por las voces tan evocadoras.   
  
Harry abandona los planos sobre la mesa y viene hacia mí con paso lento y acompasado con la música.  
  
—¿Bailas conmigo? —me pregunta.  
  
—¿Con esto? Es un réquiem… —digo escandalizado.  
  
—Sí. —Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me rodea con ellos, enterrando la nariz en mi pelo y balanceándose lentamente de lado a lado. Huele tan bien como siempre… a Harry.  
  
Oh… Le echaba de menos. Le abrazo y me esfuerzo por reprimir la necesidad de llorar. ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?  
  
—Odio pelear contigo —me susurra.  
  
—Bueno, pues deja de ser tan petulante.  
  
Ríe y ese sonido cautivador reverbera en su pecho. Me abraza más fuerte.  
  
—¿Petulante?  
  
—Imbécil.  
  
—Prefiero petulante.  
  
—Es normal. Te pega.  
  
Ríe una vez más y me besa en el pelo.  
  
—¿Un réquiem? —pregunto un poco desconcertado por que estemos bailando eso.  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Es una música preciosa, Lou.  
  
Higgins tose discretamente desde la entrada y Harry me suelta.  
  
—Ha llegado la señorita Matteo —anuncia.  
  
Oh, qué alegría…  
  
—Que pase —le dice Harry y me coge la mano cuando Gia Matteo entra en la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Gia Matteo es un mujer guapa; una mujer alta y muy guapa. Lleva el pelo corto de peluquería, con unas capas perfectas y peinado en una sofisticada corona. Se ha puesto un traje pantalón gris claro: unos pantalones de sport y una chaqueta ajustada que abrazan sus generosas curvas. Su ropa parece cara. En la base de su cuello brilla un solo diamante que va a juego con los pendientes de un quilate que lleva en las orejas. Va muy bien arreglada. Es una de esas mujeres de buena familia que crecieron con dinero. Pero su educación de buena familia se le ha olvidado esta noche. Lleva la blusa azul claro demasiado desabrochada.  
  
—Harry. Lou —saluda con una sonrisa que muestra unos dientes blancos perfectos y tiende una mano con una manicura cuidada primero a Harry y después a mí. Es un poquito más baja que Harry, pero lleva unos tacones increíbles.  
  
—Gia —la saluda Harry educadamente.  
  
Yo sonrío con frialdad.  
  
—Qué bien se os ve después de la luna de miel —dice amablemente y mira con sus ojos castaños a Harry a través de sus largas pestañas llenas de rimel.  
  
Harry me rodea con el brazo y me acerca a él.  
  
—Lo hemos pasado de maravilla, gracias. —Me da un beso rápido en la sien que me pilla por sorpresa.  
  
¿Ves? Es mío. Irritante, exasperante incluso… pero mío. Yo sonrío. Ahora mismo te quiero mucho, Harry Styles. Yo también le rodeo la cintura con el brazo, meto la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y le doy un apretón en el culo. Gia nos sonríe sin ganas.  
  
—¿Habéis podido echarle un vistazo a los planos?  
  
—Sí —le confirmo. Miro a Harry, que me devuelve la mirada con una ceja levantada, divertido. ¿Qué es lo que le divierte? ¿Mi reacción ante Gia o que le haya tocado el culo?  
  
—Acompáñanos, por favor —le dice Harry—. Tenemos aquí los planos —añade señalando la mesa de comedor. Me coge la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa, con Gia detrás.  
  
Por fin recuerdo que tengo modales.  
  
—¿Te apetece algo de beber? —le pregunto—. ¿Una copa de vino?  
  
—Oh, sí, fantástico —dice Gia—. Blanco seco, si tienes.  
  
¡Mierda! Sauvignon Blanc. Eso es un blanco seco, ¿no? Apartándome de mi marido a regañadientes, voy a la cocina. Oigo el sonido del iPod cuando Harry enciende la música.  
  
—¿Tú quieres más vino, Harry? —le digo desde la cocina.  
  
—Sí, por favor, nene —dice con voz suave y sonriéndome. Uau… Puede ser tan perfecto a veces y tan insoportable otras…  
  
Me estiro para abrir el armario y noto que Harry me está mirando. Tengo la extraña sensación de que Harry y yo estamos haciendo una representación, jugando a algo, pero esta vez desde el mismo bando y nos enfrentamos a la señorita Matteo. ¿Sabe que a ella le atrae y lo está haciendo a propósito para que lo vea?  
  
Siento una oleada de placer cuando entiendo que está intentando que me sienta seguro. O tal vez le esté mandando a esa mujer un mensaje alto y claro de que ya está pillado.  
  
Mío. Sí, zorra… mío. El dios que llevo dentro se ha puesto el traje de gladiador y ha decidido que no va a hacer prisioneros. Sonriendo para mí cojo tres copas del armario, la botella de Sauvignon Blanc del frigorífico y lo pongo todo en la barra para el desayuno. Gia está inclinada sobre la mesa y Harry de pie a su lado señalándole algo de los planos.  
  
—Creo que Lou tiene alguna objeción acerca de la pared de cristal, pero en general los dos estamos encantados con las ideas que nos has presentado.  
  
—Oh, me alegro —dice Gia, visiblimente aliviada, y al decirlo le toca el brazo a Harry en un gesto coqueto. Harry se tensa de inmediato de forma sutil. Ella no parece notarlo. Déjale tranquilo ahora mismo. No le gusta que le toquen…  
  
Dando un paso para alejarse y quedar fuera de su alcance, Harry se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—Por aquí empezamos a tener sed… —me dice.  
  
—Ya voy.  
  
Sigue jugando. Ella le hace sentir incómodo. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta de eso antes? Por eso no me cae bien. Él está acostumbrado a la forma en que las mujeres reaccionan ante él. Yo lo he visto muchas veces y él no suele darle importancia. Pero que le toquen es otra cosa. Bien, el señor Styles-Tolimson al rescate.  
  
Sirvo el vino rápidamente, cojo las tres copas y voy corriendo a salvar a mi caballero en apuros. Le ofrezco una copa a Gia y me coloco entre ella y Harry. Ella me sonríe educadamente al coger la copa. Le paso la segunda copa a Harry, que la coge ansioso, con una expresión de gratitud divertida.  
  
—Salud —nos dice Harry a los dos, pero mirándome a mí. Gia y yo levantamos las copas y respondemos al unísono. Le doy un sorbo al vino que me sienta de maravilla.  
  
—Lou, ¿tienes objeciones sobre la pared de cristal? —me pregunta Gia.  
  
—Sí. Me encanta, no me malinterpretes. Pero prefiero que la incorporemos de una forma más orgánica a la casa. Yo me enamoré de la casa como estaba y no quiero hacer cambios radicales.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
—Quiero que el diseño sea algo armonioso… Más en consonancia con la casa original.   
—Miro a Harry, que me observa pensativo.  
  
—¿Sin grandes reformas? —me pregunta.  
  
—Exacto. —Niego con la cabeza para enfatizar lo que quiero decir.  
  
—¿Te gusta como está?  
  
—En su mayor parte sí. En el fondo siempre he sabido que solo necesitaba unos toques de calor humano.  
  
Los ojos de Harry brillan con ternura. Gia nos mira a los dos y se ruboriza.  
  
—Está bien —dice—, creo que sé lo que quieres decir, Lou. ¿Y qué te parece si dejamos la pared de cristal, pero la ponemos mirando a un porche más grande para seguir manteniendo el estilo mediterráneo? Ya tenemos la terraza de piedra. Podemos poner pilares de la misma piedra, muy separados para que no se pierda la vista. Y añadir un techo de cristal o azulejos como los del resto de la casa. Así conseguimos una zona techada y abierta donde comer o sentarse.  
  
Tengo que reconocerlo… Esa mujer es buena.  
  
—O en vez del porche podemos incorporar unas contraventanas de madera del color que elijáis a las puertas de cristal. Eso también puede ayudar a mantener ese espíritu mediterráneo —continúa.  
  
—Como los postigos azules que vimos en el sur de Francia —le digo a Harry, que me mira fijamente.  
  
Le da un sorbo al vino y se encoje de hombros, sin hacer ningún comentario. Mmm… No le gusta esa idea, pero no la rechaza, ni se ríe de mí, ni me hace sentir estúpido. Dios mío, este hombre es una contradicción en sí mismo. Me vienen a la cabeza sus palabras de ayer: «Quiero que la casa sea como tú desees. Lo que tú desees. Es tuya». Quiere que yo sea feliz, feliz en todo lo que hago. En el fondo creo que lo sé, pero es solo que… Freno en seco. Ahora no es momento de pensar en la discusión. Mi subconsciente me mira enfadado.  
  
Gia está pendiente de Harry, esperando a que tome la decisión. Veo que se le dilatan las pupilas y que separa los labios cubiertos de brillo. Se pasa la lengua rápidamente por el labio superior antes de darle otro sorbo al vino. Cuando me vuelvo hacia Harry me doy cuenta de que todavía me está mirando a mí, no a ella. ¡Sí! Yo voy a tomar las decisiones, señorita Matteo.  
  
—Lou, ¿qué quieres tú? —me pregunta Harry, pasándome claramente la pelota.  
  
—Me gusta la idea del porche.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
Me vuelvo hacia Gia. Oye, chica, mírame a mí, no a él. Yo soy el que toma las decisiones en este tema.  
  
—Me gustaría ver unos dibujos con los cambios incorporados, con lo del porche más grande y los pilares a juego con el resto de la casa.  
  
Gia aparta a regañadientes los ojos de mi marido y me sonríe. ¿Es que cree que no me doy cuenta?  
  
—Claro —concede en tono agradable—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?  
  
¿Aparte de follarte con la mirada a mi marido?  
  
—Harry quiere remodelar la suite principal —continúo.  
  
Se oye una tosecita discreta desde la entrada. Los tres nos giramos y nos encontramos con que Higgins está allí de pie.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Higgins? —le pregunta Harry.  
  
—Necesito tratar con usted un asunto urgente, señor Styles.  
  
Harry apoya las manos en mis hombros desde detrás de mí y le habla a Gia.  
  
—El señor Styles-Tomlinson está a cargo de este proyecto. Tiene carta blanca. Haz lo que él quiera. Confío completamente en su instinto. Es muy listo. —Su voz cambia sutilmente; ahora hay orgullo y una advertencia velada. ¿Una advertencia para Gia?  
  
¿Que confía en mi instinto? Oh, este hombre es imposible… Mi instinto le ha dejado esta tarde pasar por encima de mis sentimientos sin la menor consideración. Niego con la cabeza frustrado, pero me alegro de que le esté diciendo a la señorita demasiado-provocativa-pero-desgraciadamente-buena-en-su-trabajo que yo soy el que está al mando. Le acaricio la mano que tiene sobre mi hombro.  
  
—Disculpadme. —Harry me da un apretón en el hombro antes de seguir a Higgins. Me pregunto qué estará pasando.  
  
—Hablábamos de la suite principal… —retoma nerviosa Gia.  
  
La miro y espero un momento para asegurarme de que Harry y Higgins no pueden oírnos. Entonces, reuniendo toda mi fuerza interior y aprovechando que he estado muy enfadado las últimas cinco horas, me decido a descargarlo con ella.  
  
—Haces bien en ponerte nerviosa, Gia, porque ahora mismo tu trabajo en este proyecto pende de un hilo. Pero no tiene por qué haber ningún problema siempre y cuando mantengas las manos alejadas de mi marido.  
  
Ella da un respingo.  
  
—Si no, te despido, ¿entendido? —digo pronunciando todas las palabras con mucha claridad.  
  
Parpadea muy rápido, totalmente asombrada. No se puede creer lo que acabo de decir. Yo mismo no me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Pero me mantengo firme y miro impasible sus ojos marrones que se abren cada vez más.  
  
¡No te eches atrás! ¡No te eches atrás! He aprendido de Harry, que es el mejor en estas cosas, esa expresión impasible que descoloca a cualquiera. Sé que renovar la residencia de Harry Styles es un proyecto prestigioso para el estudio de arquitectura de Gia, una bonita pluma para poner en su sombrero. No puede perder este encargo. Y ahora mismo me importa un comino que sea amiga de Zayn.  
  
—Lou… Señor Styles-Tomlinson… Lo siento. No pretendía… —Se ruboriza sin saber qué más decir.  
  
—Seamos claros. A mi marido no le interesas.  
  
—Por supuesto… —dice ella y se queda pálida.  
  
—Solo quería ser claro, como he dicho.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, me disculpo si es que ha pensado que… he… —No termina la frase porque sigue sin saber qué decir.  
  
—Bien, siempre y cuando nos entendamos, todo irá bien. Ahora voy a explicarte lo que tenemos en mente para la suite principal y después quiero que veamos la relación de materiales que tienes pensado usar. Como sabes, Harry y yo queremos que esta casa sea ecológicamente sostenible y quiero saber qué materiales vamos a utilizar y de dónde proceden, para que él se quede tranquilo.  
  
—Claro, claro… —balbucea todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y parece sinceramente intimidada por mí.  
  
He triunfado. El dios que llevo dentro da una vuelta al estadio saludando a la multitud enfervorecida.  
  
Gia se toca el pelo para colocárselo y me doy cuenta de que es un gesto de nerviosismo.  
  
—Bien, la suite… —dice nerviosa con un hilo de voz.  
  
Ahora que tengo el control me siento relajado por primera vez desde mi reunión con Harry de esta tarde. Puedo hacer esto. El dios que llevo dentro está celebrando que él también lleva dentro una bruja.  
  
Harry vuelve con nosotros justo cuando ya estamos terminando.  
  
—¿Ya está? —pregunta. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y se vuelve hacia Gia.  
  
—Sí, señor Styles. —Gia sonríe ampliamente, pero su sonrisa parece tensa—. Volveré a enviarle los planos modificados dentro de un par de días.  
  
—Excelente. ¿Estás contento? —me pregunta directamente con la mirada cariñosa y a la vez inquisitiva.  
  
Asiento y me sonrojo no sé por qué.  
  
—Tengo que irme —dice Gia con demasiado entusiasmo. Extiende la mano para estrechar la mía primero y después la de Harry.  
  
—Hasta la próxima, Gia —me despido.  
  
—Sí, señores Styles.  
  
Higgins aparece en la entrada del salón.  
  
—Higgins te acompañará a la salida —digo lo bastante alto para que él me oiga.  
  
Ella vuelve a tocarse el pelo, se gira sobre sus tacones altos y sale de la habitación seguida de cerca por Higgins.  
  
—Estaba bastante más fría —señala Harry, mirándome burlonamente.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? No me he dado cuenta. —Me encojo de hombros intentando parecer indiferente—. ¿Qué quería Higgins? —le pregunto en parte porque tengo curiosidad y en parte porque quiero cambiar de tema.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido Harry me suelta y empieza a enrollar los planos sobre la mesa.  
  
—Era sobre Hyde.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
—Nada de lo que preocuparse, Lou. —Deja los planos y me atrae hacia sus brazos—. Por lo que parece no ha pasado por su apartamento en semanas, eso es todo. —Me da un beso en el pelo, me suelta y termina lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Qué habéis decidido? —me pregunta y sé que es porque no quiere que siga interrogándole sobre Hyde.  
  
—Lo que tú y yo hablamos. Creo que le gustas —le digo en voz baja.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—¿Le has dicho algo? —me pregunta y yo me ruborizo. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Como no sé qué decir, me miro los dedos—. Éramos Harry y Lou cuando ha entrado y señores Styles cuando se ha ido. —Su tono es seco.  
  
—Es posible que le haya dicho algo —murmuro. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarle, él me está observando con ojos tiernos y por un momento parece… encantado.  
  
Baja la mirada, niega con la cabeza y su expresión cambia.  
  
—Solo reacciona ante esta cara. —Suena un poco resentido, incluso un poco asqueado.   
  
Oh, Cincuenta, no…  
  
—¿Qué? —Le sorprende mi expresión de perplejidad. Sus ojos se abren por la alarma—. No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? —me pregunta horrorizado.  
  
Me sonrojo, trago saliva y me miro los dedos entrelazados. ¿Lo estoy?  
  
—Lou, es una depredadora sexual. No es mi tipo. ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de ella? ¿De cualquiera? Nada de lo que ella tiene me interesa.  
  
Cuando levanto la vista, está mirándome como si me hubiera salido una extremidad de más. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Solo existes tú, Lou —dice en voz baja—. Siempre existirás solo tú.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Dejando los planos una vez más, Harry se acerca a mí y me coge la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.  
  
—¿Cómo has podido pensar otra cosa? ¿Te he dado alguna vez señales de que podía estar remotamente interesado en otra persona? —Sus ojos sueltan llamaradas, fijos en los míos.  
  
—No —le susurro—. Me estoy comportando como un tonto. Es que hoy… tú… —Todas las emociones en conflicto de antes vuelven a salir a la superficie. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle lo confuso que estoy? Me ha desconcertado y frustrado su comportamiento de esta tarde en mi despacho. En un momento me estaba pidiendo que me quedara en casa y poco después me estaba regalando una empresa. ¿Cómo voy a entenderle?  
  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
  
—Oh, Harry —me tiembla el labio inferior—, estoy intentando adaptarme a esta nueva vida que nunca había imaginado que llegaría a vivir. Todo me lo has puesto en bandeja: el trabajo, a ti… Tengo un marido guapísimo al que nunca, nunca habría creído que podría querer de un modo tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan… indeleble. —Inspiro hondo para calmarme y él se queda boquiabierto—. Pero eres como un tren de mercancías y no quiero que me arrolles, porque entonces el hombre del que te enamoraste acabará desapareciendo, aplastado. ¿Y qué quedará? Una radiografía social vacía que va de una organización benéfica a otra. —Vuelvo a detenerme, luchando por encontrar las palabras para expresar cómo me siento—. Y ahora quieres que sea el presidente de una empresa, algo que nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza. Voy rebotando de una cosa a otra, sin comprender, pasándolo mal. Primero me quieres en casa. Después quieres que dirija una empresa. Es todo muy confuso. —Me detengo al fin, con las lágrimas a punto de caer y reprimo un sollozo—. Tienes que dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, asumir mis propios riesgos y cometer mis propios errores y aprender de ellos. Tengo que aprender a andar antes de echar a correr, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? Necesito un poco de independencia. Eso es lo que significa mi nombre para mí. —Por fin… Eso es lo que quería decirle esta tarde.  
  
—¿Sientes que te voy a arrollar? —me pregunta en un susurro.  
  
Asiento.  
  
Cierra los ojos, inquieto.  
  
—Solo quiero darte todo lo del mundo, Lou, cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras. Y salvarte de todo también. Mantenerte a salvo. Pero también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío. Me ha entrado el pánico cuando he visto tu correo. ¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo de lo de tu apellido?  
  
Me sonrojo. Tiene parte de razón.  
  
—Lo pensé cuando estábamos de luna de miel, y, bueno… no quería pinchar la burbuja. Y después se me olvidó. Me acordé ayer por la noche, pero pasó lo de Jack… Me distraje. Lo siento, debería haberlo hablado contigo, pero no conseguí encontrar un buen momento.  
  
La intensa mirada de Harry me pone nervioso. Es como si estuviera intentando meterse en mi cabeza, pero no dice nada.  
  
—¿Por qué te entró el pánico? —le pregunto.  
  
—No quiero que te escapes entre mis dedos.  
  
—Por Dios, Harry, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Cuándo te vas a meter eso en tu dura mollera? Te. Quiero —digo agitando una mano en el aire como él hace algunas veces para dar énfasis a lo que dice—. Más que… «a la luz, al espacio y a la libertad».  
  
Abre unos ojos como platos.  
  
—¿Con el amor de un hijo? —me sonríe irónico.  
  
—No. —Río a pesar de todo—. Es que es la única cita que se me ha ocurrido.  
  
—¿La del loco rey Lear?  
  
—El muy amado y loco rey Lear. —Le acaricio la cara y él agradece mi contacto cerrando los ojos—. ¿Te cambiarías tú el apellido y te pondrías Harry Tomlinson-Styles para que todo el mundo supiera que eres mío?  
  
Harry abre los ojos bruscamente y me mira como si acabara de decir que la tierra es plana. Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Que soy tuyo? —susurra como probando el sonido de las palabras.  
  
—Mío.  
  
—Tuyo —me dice repitiendo las palabras que dijimos en el cuarto de juegos ayer—. Sí, lo haría. Si eso significara tanto para ti.  
  
Oh, madre mía…  
  
—¿Tanto significa para ti?  
  
—Sí —dice sin dudarlo.  
  
—Está bien. —Lo voy a hacer por él. Para darle la seguridad que sigue necesitando.  
  
—Creía que ya me habías dicho que sí.  
  
—Sí, lo hice, pero ahora lo hemos hablado mejor y estoy más contento con mi decisión.  
  
—Oh —murmura sorprendido. Después sonríe con esa preciosa sonrisa juvenil que me deja sin aliento. Me agarra por la cintura y me hace girar. Yo chillo y empiezo a reírme; no sé si está feliz, aliviado o… ¿qué?  
  
—Señor de Styles, ¿sabe lo que esto significa para mí?  
  
—Ahora sí lo sé.  
  
Se inclina y me da un beso mientras enreda los dedos en mi pelo para que me quede quieto.  
  
—Significa mil veces peor que el domingo —me dice junto a mis labios y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
—¿Tú crees? —le pregunto apartándome un poco para mirarle.  
  
—Has hecho ciertas promesas… Si se hace una oferta, después hay que aceptar el trato —me dice y sus ojos brillan con un placer malicioso.  
  
—Mmm… —Todavía estoy dudoso, intentando descubrir cuál es su humor ahora.  
  
—¿No tendrás intención de faltar a una promesa que me has hecho? —me pregunta inseguro con una mirada especulativa—. Tengo una idea —añade.  
  
Oh, qué perversión se le habrá ocurrido…  
  
—Hay un asunto importante del que tenemos que ocuparnos —continúa de repente muy serio—. Sí, señor de Styles, un asunto de gran importancia.  
  
Un momento… Se está riendo de mí.  
  
—¿Qué? —le pregunto.  
  
—Necesito que me cortes el pelo. Aparentemente lo llevo demasiado largo y a mi marido no le gusta.  
  
—¡Yo no puedo cortarte el pelo!  
  
—Sí que puedes. —Harry sonríe y sacude la cabeza de forma que el pelo demasiado largo le tapa los ojos.  
  
—Bueno, creo que la señora Jones tiene unos tazones… —Río.  
  
Él también se ríe.  
  
—Vale, entendido. Le diré a Franco que me lo corte.  
  
¡No! Franco trabaja para la bruja… Quizá yo pueda cortárselo un poco. Lo he hecho con Mark durante años y él nunca se quejó. Aunque a Harry será más difícil, él lo lleva por debajo de los hombros.  
  
—Vamos —le digo cogiéndole la mano.  
  
Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Le llevo hasta el baño, donde le suelto la mano para coger la silla blanca de madera que hay en un rincón. La coloco delante del lavabo. Cuando miro a Harry veo que él me está contemplando con una diversión que no puede ocultar, los pulgares metidos en las trabillas del cinturón de sus pantalones y los ojos ardientes.  
  
—Siéntate —le digo señalando la silla vacía e intentando mantener mi ventaja momentánea.  
  
—¿Me vas a lavar el pelo?  
  
Asiento. Arquea una ceja por la sorpresa y durante un momento creo que se va a echar atrás.  
  
—Vale. —Se desabrocha lentamente los botones de la camisa, empezando por el que tiene bajo la garganta. Sus dedos diestros se ocupan de un botón cada vez hasta que se abre toda la camisa.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… El dios que llevo dentro se detiene en mitad de su vuelta de honor al estadio.  
  
Harry me tiende uno de sus puños en un gesto que indica «suéltamelo tú» y su boca esboza esa media sonrisa tan sexy y desafiante que a él se le da tan bien.  
  
Oh, los gemelos. Le cojo la muñeca y le quito el primero, un disco de platino con sus iniciales grabadas en una sencilla letra bastardilla. Después le quito el otro. Cuando lo hago le miro y su expresión divertida ha desaparecido para dejar paso a algo más excitante… mucho más excitante. Estiro los brazos y le bajo la camisa por los hombros, dejando que caiga al suelo.  
  
—¿Listo? —le susurro.  
  
—Para lo que tú quieras, Lou.  
  
Mis ojos abandonan los suyos y bajan hasta sus labios separados para poder inspirar más profundamente. Esculpidos, cincelados o lo que sea… Tiene una boca increíble y sabe más que de sobra qué hacer con ella.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que me estoy acercando para besarle.  
  
—No —me dice y coloca las dos manos sobre mis hombros—. Si sigues por ahí, no llegarás a cortarme el pelo.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Quiero que lo hagas —continúa, y su mirada es directa y sincera por alguna razón que no me explico.  
  
Eso me desarma.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto en un susurro.  
  
Me mira durante un segundo y sus ojos se abren un poco más.  
  
—Porque me hace sentir querido.  
  
Prácticamente se me para el corazón. Oh, Harry, mi Cincuenta… Y antes de darme cuenta le estoy abrazando y besándole el pecho antes de apoyar la mejilla sobre los tatuajes de su pecho.  
  
—Lou. Mi Lou —murmura. Me envuelve con sus brazos y los dos nos quedamos de pie inmóviles, abrazándonos en nuestro baño. Oh, cómo me gusta estar entre sus brazos. Aunque sea un imbécil dominante y megalómano, es mi imbécil dominante y megalómano que necesita una dosis de cariño que dure toda la vida. Me aparto un poco, pero no le suelto.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?  
  
Asiente y sonríe con timidez. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y rompo el abrazo.  
  
—Entonces siéntate —le pido otra vez.  
  
Él obedece sentándose de espaldas al lavabo. Me quito las Vans y las alejo con el pie hasta donde está su camisa tirada en el suelo del baño. Cojo de la ducha su champú de Chanel que compramos en Francia.  
  
—¿Le gusta este champú al señor? —le digo mostrándoselo con ambas manos como si estuviera vendiendo algo en la teletienda—. Traído personalmente desde el sur de Francia. Me gusta como huele… huele a ti —añado en un susurro abandonando el estilo de presentador de televisión.  
  
—Sigue, por favor —dice sonriendo.  
  
Cojo una toalla pequeña del toallero eléctrico. La señora Jones sí que sabe hacer que las toallas estén de lo más suaves.  
  
—Échate hacia delante —le ordeno y Harry obedece.  
  
Le cubro los hombros con la toalla y abro los grifos para llenar el lavabo de agua tibia.  
  
—Ahora échate para atrás. —Me gusta estar al mando. Harry me obedece, pero es demasiado alto. Se sienta más al borde e inclina la silla hasta que la parte alta del respaldo se apoya contra el lavabo. Una distancia perfecta. Deja caer la cabeza. Sus ojos me miran fijamente y yo sonrío. Cojo uno de los vasos que tenemos sobre el lavabo, lo sumerjo en el agua para llenarlo y después la vierto sobre la cabeza de Harry para mojarle el pelo. Repito el proceso inclinándome sobre él.  
  
—Huele muy bien, señor de Styles —murmura y cierra los ojos.  
  
Mientras le voy mojando el pelo metódicamente, aprovecho para mirarle con total libertad. Dios… ¿Me voy a cansar alguna vez de mirarle? Sus largas pestañas oscuras están desplegadas sobre sus mejillas, tiene los labios un poco separados formando un pequeño rombo oscuro y respira tranquilo. Mmm, qué ganas tengo de meter por ahí la lengua…  
  
Le echo agua en los ojos accidentalmente. ¡Mierda!  
  
—Perdón.  
  
Coge una esquina de la toalla y se ríe al quitarse el agua de los ojos.  
  
—Oye, ya sé que soy un petulante, pero no intentes ahogarme.  
  
Me inclino, le beso la frente y suelto una risita.  
  
—No me tientes.  
  
Me coge la nuca y se acerca para juntar sus labios con los míos. Me da un beso breve a la vez que emite un sonido satisfecho desde el fondo de la garganta. Ese sonido entra en conexión con el músculo que se encuentra por debajo de mi cintura. Es un sonido muy seductor. Me suelta y vuelve a colocarse obedientemente, mirándome con expectación. Durante un momento parece vulnerable, como un niño. Se me ablanda el corazón.  
  
Me echo un poco de champú en la palma y le masajeo la cabeza, empezando por las sienes y subiendo hasta la coronilla para después bajar por los lados haciendo círculos con los dedos rítmicamente. Él cierra los ojos y vuelve a hacer ese sonido grave y ronroneante.  
  
—Qué gusto… —dice un momento después y se relaja bajo el firme contacto de mis dedos.  
  
—¿A que sí? —Vuelvo a besarle la frente.  
  
—Me gusta que me rasques con las uñas. —Sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero tiene una feliz expresión de satisfacción; ya no queda ni rastro de su vulnerabilidad. Oh, cuánto ha cambiado su humor… Me alegra saber que he sido yo quien ha logrado ese cambio.  
  
—Levanta la cabeza —le ordeno y él obedece. Mmm… Cualquiera se podría acostumbrar a esto. Le froto con la espuma la parte de atrás de la cabeza, rascándole con las uñas—. Atrás otra vez.  
  
Vuelve a colocarse y le aclaro el champú con ayuda del vaso. Esta vez consigo no salpicarle la cara.  
  
—¿Otra vez? —le pregunto.  
  
—Por favor. —Abre los ojos y su mirada serena se encuentra con la mía. Le sonrío.  
  
—Ahora mismo, señor Styles.  
  
Me voy al lavabo que normalmente usa Harry y lo lleno de agua templada.  
  
—Para aclararte —le digo cuando me mira intrigado.  
  
Repito el proceso con el champú mientras escucho su respiración regular y profunda. Cuando tiene la cabeza cubierta de espuma, me tomo otro momento para contemplar el delicado rostro de mi marido. No me puedo resistir. Le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente y él abre los ojos para observarme, casi adormilado, a través de sus largas pestañas. Me inclino y le doy un beso suave y casto en los labios. Él sonríe, cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de total satisfacción.  
  
¿Quién iba a creer que después de nuestra discusión de esta tarde podría estar ahora tan relajado? Y sin sexo… Me inclino más sobre él.  
  
—Mmm… —murmura encantado cuando le rozo la cara con el pecho. Quito el tapón para que se vaya el agua llena de espuma. Él me pone las manos en la cadera y después las desliza hasta mi trasero.  
  
—No se manosea al servicio —le digo fingiendo desaprobación.  
  
—No te olvides de que estoy sordo —dice con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras me baja las manos por el culo. Le doy un manotazo en el brazo. Me lo estoy pasando bien jugando a la peluquería. Sonríe con una gran sonrisa infantil, como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo de lo que en el fondo se sintiera orgulloso.  
  
Cojo el vaso otra vez, pero ahora utilizo el agua del otro lavabo para aclararle el champú del pelo. Sigo inclinado sobre él, que no me aparta las manos del culo y mueve los dedos de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, otra vez de un lado a otro… Mmmm… Me contoneo un poco. Él gruñe desde el fondo de la garganta.  
  
—Ya está. Todo aclarado.  
  
—Bien —dice. Sus dedos me aprietan el trasero y se incorpora en el asiento con el pelo mojado goteándole por todo el cuerpo. Tira de mí para sentarme en su regazo y sus manos suben desde mi culo hasta la nuca. Después pasan a mi barbilla para mantenerme quieto. De repente doy un respingo al notar sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua caliente y dura dentro de mi boca. Entierro los dedos entre su pelo mojado y empieza a resbalar agua por mis brazos. Su pelo me cubre la cara—. Ya vale de tanto acicalamiento. Quiero follarte mil veces peor que el domingo y podemos hacerlo aquí o en el dormitorio. Tú decides.  
  
Los ojos de Harry lanzan llamaradas, calientes y llenos de promesas, y su pelo nos está mojando a los dos. Se me seca la boca.  
  
—¿Dónde va a ser, Louis? —me pregunta todavía sujetándome en su regazo.  
  
—Estás mojado —le respondo.  
  
Agacha la cabeza y me pasa el pelo mojado por la parte delantera de la camiseta. Me retuerzo e intento zafarme, pero él me agarra más fuerte.  
  
—Oh, no, no te escaparás, nene. —Cuando levanta la cabeza sonriéndome travieso me he convertido en Mister Camiseta Mojada 2015. Tengo la camiseta empapada y se me transparenta. Estoy mojado… por todas partes—. Me encanta esta vista —susurra y se agacha para rodearme una y otra vez un pezón con la nariz. Me retuerzo—. Respóndeme, Lou. ¿Aquí o en el dormitorio?  
  
—Aquí —le susurro ansioso. A la mierda el corte de pelo… Ya se lo haré luego.  
  
Sonríe lentamente; sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sensual llena de una promesa lasciva.  
  
—Buena elección, señor de Styles —dice junto a mis labios. Me suelta la barbilla y baja la mano hasta mi rodilla. Después la desliza sin dificultad por mi pierna, lo que me provoca un cosquilleo. Me va recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula desde la base de la oreja sin dejar de besarme—. Vamos a ver, ¿qué te voy a hacer? —me susurra. Detiene los dedos encima de mi miembro—. Me gusta esto —me dice y me lo aprieta suavemente.  
  
Doy un respingo y vuelvo a retorcerme en su regazo.  
  
Él gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta.  
  
—Te voy a follar mil veces peor que el domingo. Pero tienes que quedarte quieto.  
  
—Oblígame —le desafío con la voz grave y jadeante.  
  
Harry inhala con fuerza. Entorna los ojos y me mira con una expresión excitada y los párpados entrecerrados.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles, solo tiene que pedirlo. —Su mano pasa por la cinturilla de mis pantalones—. Vamos a quitarte esto. —Tira un poco y yo me muevo para ayudarle. Deja escapar el aire entre los dientes apretados cuando lo hago—. Quieto —me ordena.  
  
—Te estoy ayudando… —me defiendo con un mohín y él me muerde el labio inferior.  
  
—Quieto —repite con voz ronca.  
  
Me baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las piernas y me los quita. Después me coge de la cintura con las dos manos y me levanta. Todavía tiene mis calzoncillos en la mano.  
  
—Siéntate. A horcajadas —me ordena mirándome intensamente a los ojos.  
  
Hago lo que me pide; me quedo a horcajadas sobre él y le miro provocativo. ¡Vamos a por ello, Cincuenta!  
  
—Señor de Styles —me dice en un tono de advertencia—, ¿pretende incitarme? —Me mira divertido pero a la vez excitado. Es una combinación muy seductora.  
  
—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?  
  
Sus ojos se encienden con un placer lujurioso ante mi desafío y yo empiezo a notar su erección debajo de mí.  
  
—Junta las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  
¡Oh! Obedezco y él me ata las manos con mis calzoncillos con una habilidad asombrosa.  
  
—¡Son mis calzoncillos! Señor Styles, no tiene vergüenza —le regaño.  
  
—No en lo que respecta a usted, señor de Styles, pero seguro que ya lo sabía… —Su mirada es intensa y excitante. Me rodea la cintura con las manos y me desplaza para que quede sentado un poco más atrás en su regazo. Le cae agua por el cuello y por el pecho. Quiero agacharme y lamerle las gotas que resbalan, pero atado como estoy resulta difícil.  
  
Harry me acaricia los dos muslos y baja las manos hasta mis rodillas. Suavemente me las separa un poco más y abre un espacio entre las suyas para que quede encajado en esa posición. Sus dedos empiezan a ocuparse de mi camiseta.  
  
—No creo que vayamos a necesitar esto —dice y empieza a subirme la camiseta húmeda que tengo pegada al cuerpo.  
  
No aparta su mirada de la mía. Se toma su tiempo en la tarea y sus ojos se oscurecen cada vez más según se acerca al final. El pulso se me acelera y mi respiración se vuelve superficial. No me lo puedo creer. Casi no me ha tocado y ya estoy así: excitado, necesitado… Quiero retorcerme. Cuando la camiseta cae hasta quedarse atascada en mis muñecas atadas, me acaricia la cara con las dos manos y su pulgar me roza el labio inferior. De repente me mete el pulgar en la boca.  
  
—Chupa —me ordena poniendo énfasis en la CH. Cierro la boca alrededor del dedo y hago exactamente lo que me ha pedido. Oh, me gusta este juego. Sabe bien. ¿Qué otra cosa podría chuparle? La polla se me tensa solo de pensarlo. Él abre los labios cuando le rozo con los dientes y después le muerdo la yema del pulgar.  
  
Gime, saca lentamente el pulgar húmedo de mi boca y lo baja por la barbilla, la garganta y el esternón. Su mirada nunca se separa de la mía. Está observando todas las reacciones que su contacto provoca en mí y yo le observo a él. Es muy excitante. Devorador. Posesivo. Me encanta. Empieza a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Me pasa los pulgares sobre los pezones rodeándolos muy lentamente, provocándolos y excitándolos hasta que los dos se endurecen por su hábil contacto. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no moverme, pero parece que mis pezones están conectados con mi entrepierna y no puedo evitar gemir y echar atrás la cabeza hasta que finalmente cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa tortura tan dulce.  
  
—Chsss… —El sonido que emite Harry está en total contradicción con sus caricias y el ritmo constante y sostenido de sus diestros dedos—. Quieto, nene, quieto…  
  
Me coloca la mano extendida sobre la nuca. Se inclina hacia delante, se mete en la boca el pezón que acaba de descuidar su mano y lo chupa con fuerza. Su pelo mojado me hace cosquillas. Al mismo tiempo deja de acariciar el otro pezón y en su lugar lo coge entre el pulgar y el índice y lo gira suavemente y después tira.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Harry! —gimo y siento que mi cadera da una sacudida. Pero él no se detiene. Sigue con su provocación lenta, pausada y desesperante. Mi cuerpo empieza a arder cuando el placer me invade.  
  
—Harry, por favor —gimo.  
  
—Mmm… —ronronea—. Quiero que te corras así. —Mi pezón logra un respiro mientras sus palabras me acarician la piel. Es como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una parte profunda y oscura de mi mente que solo él conoce. Cuando retoma lo que estaba haciendo, con los dientes esta vez, el placer es casi intolerable. Gimo muy alto, me revuelvo en su regazo e intento lograr algo de fricción contra sus pantalones. Tiro de los calzoncillos que me atan sin conseguir nada. Quiero tocarle, pero me pierdo… me pierdo en esta traicionera sensación.  
  
—Por favor… —le susurro de nuevo suplicante y el placer me llena el cuerpo desde el cuello hasta las piernas y los dedos de los pies, tensándolo todo a su paso.  
  
—Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Lou —gime.  
  
Abro los ojos y le miro con la boca abierta mientras sigue chupando. Mi piel responde a su contacto. No siento nada aparte del fuego. Arde deliciosamente con un calor que nace de lo más profundo de mi interior. Todos los pensamientos desaparecen cuando mi cuerpo se tensa y los músculos aprietan… listos, muy cerca… buscando la liberación.  


Él no se detiene, no deja de chupar y de tirar, volviéndome loco. Quiero… quiero…  
  
—Déjate ir —jadea Harry y me envuelve el pene con la mano y comienza a moverla rápido, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.  
  
Y yo me dejo ir. Lo hago, bien alto, mi orgasmo haciéndome estremecer el cuerpo. Entonces él para esa tortura tan dulce y me abraza apretándome contra él a la vez que mi cuerpo entra en la espiral del clímax. Cuando por fin abro los ojos, tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él me está contemplando.  
  
—Dios, cómo me gusta ver cómo te corres, Lou. —Suena maravillado.   
  
Coge una toalla pequeña y nos limpia.  
  
—Eso ha sido… —Me faltan las palabras.  
  
—Lo sé. —Se acerca a mí y me besa con la mano en mi nuca, sujetándome la cabeza ladeada para poder darme un beso profundo, lleno de amor y de veneración.  
  
Me vuelvo a perder en ese beso.  
  
Se aparta para respirar y sus ojos tienen ahora el color de una tormenta tropical.  
  
—Ahora te voy a follar con fuerza —murmura.  
  
Madre mía. Me agarra por la cintura, me levanta de entre sus muslos y me sienta más cerca de sus rodillas para coger un botecito de lubricante que está en el lavabo.  
  
Con la mano derecha se desabrocha el botón de los pantalones azul marino y con la izquierda me acaricia y empieza a prepararme con sus dedos. Me está mirando fijamente. Estamos cara a cara y yo estoy indefenso, atado y desnudo. Creo que este es uno de nuestros momentos más íntimos; aquí, cerca, sentado en su regazo, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me hace sentir un poco descarado y a la vez muy conectado con él; no siento ni vergüenza ni timidez. Es Harry, mi marido, mi amante, mi megalómano dominante, mi Cincuenta… el amor de mi vida. Se baja la cremallera y a mí se me seca la boca al ver aparecer su erección, libre al fin.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —susurra.  
  
—Ajá —le digo. Se envuelve el pene con la mano y empieza a moverla arriba y abajo.   
  
Oh, madre mía. Le miro a través de mis pestañas. Joder, es tan sexy…  
  
—Se está mordiendo el labio, señor de Styles.  
  
—Eso es porque tengo hambre.  
  
—¿Hambre? —Abre la boca sorprendido y los ojos se le abren un poco más.  
  
—Sí —le digo humedeciéndome los labios.  
  
Me dedica una sonrisa enigmática y se muerde el labio inferior sin dejar de tocarse. ¿Por qué ver a mi marido dándose placer me pone tanto?  
  
—Ya veo. Deberías haber cenado. —Su tono es burlón y de censura a la vez—. Pero tal vez yo pueda hacer algo… —Me pone la mano en la cintura—. Ponte de pie —me dice en voz baja y yo ya sé lo que va a hacer.  
  
Me pongo de pie; ya no me tiemblan las piernas.  
  
—Y ahora de rodillas.  
  
Hago lo que me pide y me arrodillo sobre el frío suelo de baldosas del baño. Se acerca al borde del asiento.  
  
—Bésame —me pide sujetándose la erección con la mano. Le miro y advierto que se está pasando la lengua por los dientes superiores. Es excitante, muy excitante ver su deseo, su deseo desnudo por mí y por mi boca. Me acerco sin dejar de mirarle y le doy un beso en la punta del pene en erección. Veo como inhala con fuerza y aprieta los dientes. Harry me coge la cabeza con la mano y yo le paso la lengua por la punta para saborear una gotita de semen que hay en el extremo.  
  
Mmm… sabe bien. Abre más la boca para poder respirar por ella cuando yo me lanzo sobre él, metiéndomelo en la boca y chupando con fuerza.  
  
—Ah…  
  
Suelta el aire entre los dientes apretados y proyecta la cadera hacia delante, empujando dentro de mi boca. Pero eso no me hace parar. Me cubro los dientes con los labios y bajo para después subir. Me coloca la otra mano en la cabeza para agarrármela por ambos lados, enreda los dedos en mi pelo y lentamente va entrando y saliendo de mi boca. Su respiración se acelera y se hace cada vez más trabajosa. Rodeo la punta con la lengua y después me lo vuelvo a meter todo en la boca en perfecto contrapunto a su movimiento.  
  
—Dios, Lou. —Suspira y aprieta los párpados. Se está perdiendo y verle así se me sube a la cabeza. Es por mí. Muy lentamente aparto los labios y lo que le roza ahora son mis dientes—. ¡Ah! —Harry deja de moverse. Se agacha y me coge para volver a subirme a su regazo—. ¡Para! —gruñe.  
  
Busca detrás de mí y me libera las manos con un simple tirón a los calzoncillos. Flexiono las muñecas y miro por debajo de las pestañas a unos ojos abrasadores que me devuelven la mirada con amor, necesidad y lujuria. Y de repente me doy cuenta de que soy yo el que quiere follarle mil veces peor que el domingo. Le deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero verle correrse debajo de mí.   
  
Me levanto y le agarro de la mano para que quede también de pie. Le empujo contra el lavabo, le abro las piernas y le meto los dedos dentro. Le cojo el pene y me acerco rápidamente a él. Él jadea. Cuando noto que ya está lo suficientemente dilatado, coloco mi otra mano sobre su hombro y muy despacio y con mucho cuidado remplazo mis dedos por mi pene. Me introduzco en su interior. Él emite un sonido gutural y salvaje desde el fondo de la garganta. Se apoya con una mano en el mueble del lavabo para mantener el equilibrio.  
  
—Quieto —dice con voz ronza y con la mano libre clavándose en mi carne—. Déjame saborear esto, por favor. Saborearte…  
  
Me quedo quieto. Oh, Dios… Me siento tan bien dentro de él. Me acaricia la cara mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y salvajes y los labios separados. Se mueve un poco y yo gimo y cierro los ojos.  
  
—Este es mi lugar favorito para ti —me susurra—. Dentro de mí. Dentro de tu marido.  
  
Oh, joder, Harry. No puedo aguantar más. Deslizo los dedos entre su pelo mojado, mis labios buscan los suyos y empiezo a moverme. Adelante y atrás, poniéndome de puntillas… saboreándole, saboreándome. Él gime fuerte y noto sus manos en mi pelo y en mi espalda y su lengua invadiendo mi boca ávidamente, cogiéndolo todo y yo dándoselo encantado. Después de todas las discusiones del día, de mi frustración con él y la suya conmigo, al menos todavía tenemos esto. Siempre tendremos esto. Le quiero tanto que es casi demasiado. Baja las manos hasta colocarlas en mi culo para controlar mi movimiento, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, a su ritmo, el tempo caliente y resbaladizo.  
  
—¡Ah! —gimo indefenso dentro de su boca—. Me voy a... correr.  
  
—Sí, Lou, sí… —dice entre dientes y yo le cubro la cara de besos: en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, en el cuello…—. Lléname, nene… —jadea y vuelve a atrapar mi boca.  
  
—Oh, Harry, te quiero. Siempre te querré. —Estoy sin aliento, pero quiero que lo sepa, que esté seguro de mí después de todas nuestras peleas de hoy.  
  
Gime y me abraza con fuerza, abandonándose al clímax con un sollozo lastimero. Y eso es justo lo que necesita para llevarme al borde del abismo: le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me dejo ir con él. Dentro de él. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque lo quiero muchísimo.  
  
—Oye… —me susurra agarrándome la barbilla para echarme atrás la cabeza y mirándome preocupado—. ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
—No es nada —le digo para tranquilizarle.  
  
Me aparta el flequillo de la frente y me seca una lágrima con el pulgar a la vez que me besa tiernamente en los labios. Sigo dentro de él. Cambia de postura y yo hago una mueca cuando salgo de él.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa, Lou? Dímelo.  
  
Sorbo por la nariz mientras el se limpia el torso con la misma toalla que utilizó antes.  
  
—Es que… Es solo que a veces me abruma darme cuenta de cuánto te quiero —le confieso. Él me sonríe con esa sonrisa tímida tan especial que creo que tiene reservada solo para mí.  
  
—Tú tienes el mismo efecto en mí —me susurra y me da otro beso. Yo sonrío y en mi interior la felicidad se despereza y se estira encantada.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Sabes que sí.  
  
—A veces sí lo sé. Pero no todo el tiempo.  
  
—Ídem, señor de Styles.  
  
Le sonrío y le doy besitos en el pecho. Luego le acaricio las golondrinas tatuadas con la nariz. Harry me acaricia el pelo y me pasa una mano por la espalda.  
  
—Mmm… Piel contra piel —dice feliz y me abraza otra vez.  
  
Me da un beso en el hombro y sube acariciándome con la nariz hasta mi oreja.  
  
—Huele divinamente, señor de Styles.  
  
—Y usted, señor Styles. —Vuelvo a acariciarle con la nariz y aspiro el aroma de Harry, que ahora está mezclado con el embriagador perfume del sexo. Podría quedarme así para siempre: en sus brazos, feliz y satisfecho. Es justo lo que necesitaba después de este día de mucho trabajo, discusiones y de poner a una zorra en su sitio. Aquí es donde quiero estar, y a pesar de su obsesión por el control y su megalomanía, este es el sitio al que pertenezco. Harry entierra la nariz en mi pelo e inspira hondo. Yo suspiro satisfecho y noto su sonrisa. Y así nos quedamos; sentados, abrazados y en silencio. Pero un instante después la realidad se entromete en nuestro momento.  
  
—Es tarde —dice Harry mientras me acaricia metódicamente la espalda con los dedos.  
  
—Y tú sigues necesitando un corte de pelo.  
  
Ríe.  
  
—Cierto, señor de Styles. ¿Tiene energía suficiente para acabar lo que ha empezado?  
  
—Por usted, señor Styles, cualquier cosa. —Le doy otro beso en el pecho y me aparto de él a regañadientes.  
  
—Un momento. —Me coge de las caderas y me hace girar—. Es usted una visión espectacular, señor de Styles. —Se sienta en la silla, se apoya en el respaldo y cruza los brazos mientras me mira de arriba abajo.  
  
Yo doy una vuelta para que él me vea de nuevo.  
  
—Dios, soy un hijo de puta con suerte —dice con admiración.  
  
—Sí que lo eres.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Ponte mi camisa para cortarme el pelo. Así como estás ahora me distraes y no conseguiríamos llegar a la cama hoy.  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír. Como sé que está observando todos mis movimientos, voy pavoneándome hasta donde dejamos mis Vans y su camisa. Me agacho despacio, cojo la camisa, la huelo (mmm…) y después me la pongo. Harry me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Se ha vuelto a poner los pantalones y me está contemplando atentamente.  
  
—Menudo espectáculo, señor de Styles.  
  
—¿Tenemos tijeras? —le pregunto con aire inocente, agitando las pestañas.  
  
—En mi estudio —me dice.  
  
—Voy en su busca. —Le dejo allí, entro en el dormitorio y cojo el peine de mi tocador antes de encaminarme a su estudio.  
  
Cuando entro en el pasillo, advierto que la puerta del despacho de Higgins está abierta. La señora Jones está de pie junto al umbral. Me quedo parado como si hubiera echado raíces. Higgins le está acariciando la cara con los dedos y sonriéndole dulcemente. Entonces se inclina y le da un beso.  
  
Vaya… ¿Higgins y la señora Jones? Me quedo con la boca abierta por el asombro. Bueno, yo creía… La verdad es que sospechaba algo. ¡Pero ahora es obvio que están juntos! Me sonrojo porque me siento como un voyeur y por fin consigo que mis pies vuelvan a echar a andar. Cruzo corriendo el salón y entro en el estudio de Harry. Enciendo la luz y voy hasta su escritorio. Higgins y la señora Jones… ¡Vaya! Mi mente va a mil por hora. Siempre he pensado que la señora Jones era mayor que Higgins. Oh, tampoco es tan difícil de entender… Abro el cajón de arriba de la mesa y me distraigo inmediatamente: dentro hay un arma.  
  
¡Harry tiene un arma!  
  
Un revólver. Dios mío… No tenía ni idea de que Harry tuviera un arma. Lo saco, abro el tambor y lo examino. Está cargado pero es ligero, muy ligero. Debe de ser de fibra de carbono. ¿Por qué puede querer tener Harry un arma? Oh, espero que sepa usarla. Me vienen a la mente las advertencias constantes de Mark sobre las armas de fuego (nunca olvidó su entrenamiento militar): «Esto te puede matar, Lou. Siempre que cojas un arma de fuego debes saber cómo usarla». Devuelvo el arma al cajón y busco las tijeras. Las cojo y salgo corriendo para volver con Harry, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora: Higgins y la señora Jones… El revólver…  
  
En la entrada del salón me topo con Higgins.  
  
—Perdón, señor Styles-Tomlinson. —Se sonroja al ver lo que llevo puesto.  
  
—Oh, Higgins, hola… Le voy a cortar el pelo a Harry —le digo avergonzado.  
  
Higgins está pasando tanta vergüenza como yo. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla y se aparta.  
  
—Después de usted, señor —dice formalmente.  
  
Creo que estoy del color de mi antiguo Audi, el que Harry les compraba a todos sus sumisos y sumisas. Esta situación no podría ser más embarazosa…  
  
—Gracias —murmuro y me apresuro por el pasillo. Mierda. ¿No me voy a acostumbrar nunca al hecho de que no estamos solos? Corro al baño.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —Harry está de pie delante del espejo con mis Vans en la mano. Toda la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo ahora está colocada ordenadamente al lado del lavabo.  
  
—Me acabo de encontrar con Higgins.  
  
—Oh. —Harry frunce el ceño—. ¿Así vestido?  
  
Oh, mierda.  
  
—No ha sido culpa de Higgins.  
  
El ceño de Harry se hace más profundo.  
  
—No, pero aun así…  
  
—Estoy vestido.  
  
—Muy poco vestido.  
  
—No sé a quién le ha dado más vergüenza, si a él o a mí. —Intento la técnica de la distracción—. ¿Tú sabías que él y Gail están… bueno… juntos?  
  
Harry ríe.  
  
—Sí, claro que lo sabía.  
  
—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

 

—Pensé que tú también lo sabías.  
  
—Pues no.  
  
—Lou, son adultos. Viven bajo el mismo techo. Ninguno tiene compromiso y los dos son atractivos.  
  
Me ruborizo y me siento tonto por no haberlo notado.  
  
—Bueno, dicho así… Yo creía que Gail era mayor que Higgins.  
  
—Lo es, pero no mucho. —Me mira perplejo—. A algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres mayores… —Se calla de repente y se le abren mucho los ojos.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Ya… —le respondo molesto.  
  
Harry parece arrepentido y me sonríe tiernamente. ¡Sí! ¡Mi técnica de distracción ha funcionado! La voz de mi conciencia pone los ojos en blanco: Sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Ahora vuelve a cernirse sobre mí el fantasma de la innombrable señora Robinson.  
  
—Eso me recuerda algo —dice contento.  
  
—¿Qué? —le pregunto. Cojo la silla y la giro para que quede mirando al espejo que hay sobre el lavabo—. Siéntate —le ordeno. Harry me mira con indulgencia divertida, pero hace lo que le digo y se acomoda en la silla. Empiezo a peinarle el pelo que ya solo tiene un poco húmedo.  
  
—Estaba pensando que podríamos reformar las habitaciones que hay encima del garaje en la casa nueva para que vivan ellos —me explica Harry—. Convertirlo en un hogar. Así tal vez la hija de Higgins podría venir a quedarse con él más a menudo. —Me observa con cautela a través del espejo.  
  
—¿Y por qué no se queda aquí?  
  
—Higgins nunca me lo ha pedido.  
  
—Tal vez deberías sugerírselo tú. Pero nosotros tendríamos que tener más cuidado.  
  
Harry arruga la frente.  
  
—No se me había ocurrido.  
  
—Tal vez por eso Higgins no te lo ha pedido. ¿La conoces?  
  
—Sí, es una niña muy dulce. Tímida. Muy guapa. Yo le pago el colegio.  
  
¡Oh! Paro de peinarle y le miro desde el espejo.  
  
—No tenía ni idea.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, así su padre no deja el trabajo.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que le gusta trabajar para ti.  
  
Harry me mira sin expresión y después se encoje de hombros.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—Creo que te tiene mucho cariño, Harry. —Acabo de peinarle y le miro. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Ríe burlón sin darle importancia, pero suena satisfecho, como si se alegrara en el fondo de caerle bien a su personal.  
  
—Entonces, ¿le dirás a Gia lo de las habitaciones sobre el garaje?  
  
—Sí, claro. —Ya no siento la misma irritación que antes cuando menciona su nombre.   
  
Mi subconsciente asiente satisfecho. Sí, hoy lo hemos hecho bien. El dios que llevo dentro se regodea. Ahora dejará en paz a mi marido y así no le hará sentir incómodo.  
  
Ya estoy preparado para cortarle el pelo a Harry.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? Es tu última oportunidad de echarte atrás.  
  
—Hágalo lo peor que sepa, señor de Styles. Yo no tengo que verme; usted sí.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—Harry yo podría pasarme el día mirándote.  
  
Niega con la cabeza, exasperado.  
  
—Solo es una cara bonita, nene.  
  
—Y detrás de esa cara hay un hombre muy bonito también. —Le doy un beso en la sien—. Mi chico.  
  
Él sonríe tímido.  
  
Cojo el primer mechón, lo peino hacia arriba y lo sostengo entre los dedos índice y corazón. Agarro el peine con la boca, cojo las tijeras y doy el primer corte, con el que me llevo un centímetro y medio más o menos. Harry cierra los ojos y se queda sentado como una estatua, suspirando satisfecho mientras yo sigo cortando. De vez en cuanto abre los ojos y siempre le encuentro observándome. No me toca mientras trabajo, lo que le agradezco. Su contacto… me distrae.  
  
En quince minutos he acabado.  
  
—Terminado. —Me gusta el resultado. Está tan guapo como siempre, con el pelo un poco caído y sexy, solo que algo más corto.  
  
Harry se mira en el espejo y parece agradablemente sorprendido. Sonríe.  
  
—Un gran trabajo, señor de Styles. —Gira la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro y me rodea con un brazo. Me atrae hacia él, me da un beso y me acaricia el vientre con la nariz—. Gracias —me dice.  
  
—Un placer. —Me agacho para darle un beso breve.  
  
—Es tarde. A la cama. —Y me da un azote juguetón en el culo.  
  
—¡Ah! Deberíamos limpiar un poco esto. —Hay pelos por todo el suelo.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño como si eso no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
  
—Vale, voy por la escoba —dice—. No quiero que andes por ahí avergonzando al personal con ese atuendo tan inapropiado que llevas.  
  
—Pero ¿sabes dónde está la escoba? —le pregunto inocentemente.  
  
Harry se queda parado.  
  
—Eh… no.  
  
Río.  
  
—Ya voy yo.  


***

  
Cuando me meto en la cama y mientras espero que Harry venga también, pienso en el final tan diferente que podía haber tenido este día. Estaba tan enfadado con él antes y él conmigo… ¿Cómo puedo tratar esa tontería de que quiere que yo dirija una empresa? No deseo dirigir una empresa. Yo no soy él. Tengo que pararlo ya. Tal vez deberíamos tener una palabra de seguridad para los momentos en que él sea demasiado dominante y autoritario, para cuando sea petulante… Suelto una risita. Tal vez esa precisamente debería ser la palabra de seguridad: petulante. Me gusta la idea.  
  
—¿Qué? —me dice al entrar en la cama a mi lado, llevando solo los pantalones del pijama.  
  
—Nada. Una idea.  
  
—¿Qué idea? —Se estira en la cama a mi lado.  
  
Ahí va…  
  
—Harry, creo que no quiero dirigir una empresa.  
  
Se apoya sobre uno de los codos y me mira.  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
—Porque es algo que nunca me ha llamado la atención.  
  
—Eres más que capaz de hacerlo, Louis.  
  
—Me gusta leer, Harry. Dirigir una empresa me apartaría de eso.  
  
—Podrías ser un directivo creativo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Mira —continúa—, dirigir una empresa que funciona se basa en aprovechar el talento de los individuos que tienes a tu disposición. Ahí es donde está tu talento y tus intereses; luego estructuras la empresa para permitir que puedan hacer su trabajo. No lo rechaces sin pensarlo, Louis. Eres un hombre muy capaz. Creo que podrías hacer lo que quisieras solo con proponértelo.  
  
Vaya… ¿Cómo puede saber que eso se me daría bien?  
  
—Me preocupa que me ocupe demasiado tiempo.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño de nuevo.  
  
—Tiempo que podría dedicarte a ti —digo sacando mi arma secreta.  
  
Su mirada se oscurece.  
  
—Sé lo que te propones —susurra divertido.  
  
¡Mierda!  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunto con fingida inocencia.  
  
—Estás intentando distraerme del tema que tenemos entre manos. Siempre lo haces. No rechaces la idea todavía, Lou. Piénsatelo. Solo te pido eso. —Se inclina y me da un beso casto y después me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. Esta discusión va para largo.   
  
Le sonrío y de repente algo que ha dicho antes me viene a la cabeza sin saber cómo.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —digo con voz suave y tentadora.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Antes has dicho que si estaba enfadado contigo, que te lo hiciera pagar en la cama. ¿Qué querías decir?  
  
Se queda quieto.  
  
—¿Tú qué crees que quería decir?  
  
Dios, ahora tengo que decirlo…  
  
—Que quieres que te ate.  
  
Levanta ambas cejas por el asombro.  
  
—Eh… no. No era eso lo que quería decir en absoluto.  
  
—Oh. —Me sorprende la ligera decepción que siento.  
  
—¿Quieres atarme? —me pregunta porque obviamente ha identificado mi expresión correctamente. Suena alucinado. Me ruborizo.  
  
—Bueno…  
  
—Lou, yo… —No acaba la frase y algo oscuro cruza por su cara.  
  
—Harry… —susurro alarmado. Me muevo para quedar tumbado de lado y apoyado en un codo como él. Le acaricio la cara. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. Sacude la cabeza con tristeza. ¡Mierda!—. Harry, para. No importa. Solo creía que querías decir eso.  
  
Me coge la mano y se la pone sobre el corazón, que le late con fuerza. ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Lou, no sé cómo me sentiría si estuviera atado y tú me tocaras…  
  
Se me eriza el vello. Es como si me estuviera confesando algo profundo y oscuro.  
  
—Todo esto es demasiado nuevo todavía —dice en voz baja y ronca.  
  
Joder. Solo era una idea. Soy consciente de que él está avanzando bastante, pero todavía le queda mucho. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… La ansiedad me atenaza el corazón. Me inclino y él se queda petrificado, pero yo le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca.  
  
—Harry, no te he entendido bien. No te preocupes por eso. No lo pienses, por favor. —Le doy un beso más apasionado. Él cierra los ojos, gruñe y responde a mi beso.   
  
Después me empuja contra el colchón y me agarra la barbilla con las manos. Y en unos momentos los dos estamos perdidos… Perdidos el uno en el otro una vez más.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando me despierto antes de que suene el despertador a la mañana siguiente, Harry está enroscado sobre mi cuerpo como una planta de hiedra: la cabeza sobre mi pecho, el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una pierna entre las mías. Además está en mi lado de la cama. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Si discutimos la noche anterior, así es como acaba: retorcido sobre mi cuerpo, dándome calor y restringiéndome los movimientos.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta… Tiene tantas necesidades a ese nivel. Quién lo habría creído… La imagen de Harry como un niño sucio y desgraciado me viene a la mente. Le acaricio el pelo más corto y mi melancolía se va desvaneciendo. Él se mueve y sus ojos somnolientos se encuentran con los míos. Parpadea un par de veces mientras se va despertando.  
  
—Hola —susurra y sonríe.  
  
—Hola. —Me encanta ver esa sonrisa por la mañana.  
  
Me acaricia el pecho con la nariz y emite un sonido de satisfacción desde el fondo de su garganta. Su mano baja desde mi cintura.  
  
—Eres un bocado tentador —susurra—. Pero por muy tentador que seas —dice mirando el despertador—, tengo que levantarme. —Se estira, se desenreda de mi cuerpo y se levanta.  
  
Yo me tumbo, pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza y disfruto del espectáculo: Harry desnudándose para meterse en la ducha. Es perfecto. No le cambiaría ni un pelo de la cabeza.  
  
—¿Admirando la vista, señor de Styles? —Harry arquea una ceja burlona.  
  
—Es que es una vista terriblemente bonita, señor Styles.  
  
Sonríe y me tira los pantalones del pijama, que casi aterrizan en mi cara pero consigo cogerlos en el aire a tiempo, riendo como un idiota. Con una sonrisa perversa aparta el edredón, pone una rodilla en la cama, me coge los tobillos y tira de mí. Chillo mientras él va subiendo por mi cuerpo, dándome besos desde la rodilla, por el muslo, siguiendo por… Oh, Harry…  


***

  
—Buenos días, señor de Styles —me saluda la señora Jones. Me ruborizo, avergonzado al recordar su encuentro con Higgins que presencié anoche.  
  
—Buenos días —le respondo. Ella me pasa una taza de té. Me siento en un taburete al lado de mi marido, que está radiante: recién duchado, con el pelo húmedo, una camisa blanca recién planchada y la corbata gris plateado. Mi corbata favorita. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa corbata.  
  
—¿Qué tal está, señor de Styles? —me pregunta con la mirada tierna.  
  
—Creo que ya lo sabe, señor Styles —le digo mirándole a través de las pestañas.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Come —me ordena—. Casi no cenaste ayer.  
  
¡Oh, mi Cincuenta, siempre tan mandón!  
  
—Eso es porque tú estabas siendo petulante.  
  
A la señora Jones se le cae algo en el fregadero y el ruido me sobresalta. Harry parece ajeno al ruido; ignorándolo, se me queda mirando impasible.  
  
—Petulante o no, tú come. —Su tono es serio y no tengo intención de discutir con él.  
  
—Vale. Ya cojo la cuchara y me como los cereales —digo como un adolescente irascible. Extiendo el brazo para coger el yogur griego y me echo unas cucharadas en los cereales. Después le incorporo un puñado de arándanos. Miro a la señora Jones y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le sonrío y ella me responde con una sonrisa cariñosa. Me ha preparado mi desayuno favorito, el que descubrí durante la luna de miel.  
  
—Creo que voy a tener que ir a Nueva York a finales de semana. —El anuncio de Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Solo voy a pasar una noche. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.  
  
—Harry, yo no puedo pedir el día libre.  
  
Me mira como diciendo: ¿tú crees, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el jefe?  
  
Suspiro.  
  
—Sé que la empresa es tuya, pero he estado fuera tres semanas. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que dirija el negocio si nunca estoy? Estaré bien aquí. Supongo que te llevarás a Higgins, pero Alberto y Ryan se quedarán aquí… —Me interrumpo porque Harry me está sonriendo—. ¿Qué?  
  
—Nada. Solo tú —dice.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Entonces se me ocurre algo preocupante.  
  
—¿Cómo vas a ir a Nueva York?  
  
—En el jet de la empresa, ¿por qué?  
  
—Solo quería estar seguro de que no ibas a coger a Charlie Tango —le digo en voz baja y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Recuerdo la última vez que pilotó ese helicóptero y siento una oleada de náuseas al evocar las tensas horas que pasé esperando noticias. Probablemente ese ha sido el peor momento de mi vida.  


Noto que la señora Jones también se ha quedado muy quieta. Intento olvidarme de eso.  
  
—No iría a Nueva York con el Charlie Tango. El helicóptero no puede recorrer esas distancias. Además, todavía tiene que estar dos semanas más en reparación.  
  
Gracias a Dios. Sonrío, en parte por el alivio, pero también porque sé que el accidente de Charlie Tango ha ocupado los pensamientos y el tiempo de Harry durante las últimas semanas.  
  
—Bueno, me alegro de que ya casi esté arreglado, pero… —No acabo la frase. ¿Puedo decir lo nervioso que me pone que vuelva a volar?  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta mientras se termina su tortilla.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—¿Lou? —pregunta con la voz tensa.  
  
—Es que… ya sabes. La última vez que volaste con el helicóptero… Creí, creímos que… —No puedo acabar la frase y la expresión de Harry se suaviza.  
  
—Oye… —Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos—. Fue un sabotaje. —Algo oscuro cruza por su cara y durante un momento me pregunto si ya sabrá quién fue el responsable.  
  
—No podría soportar perderte —le susurro.  
  
—He despedido a cinco personas por eso, Lou. No volverá a pasar.  
  
—¿A cinco?  
  
Asiente con expresión seria. Vaya…  
  
—Eso me recuerda algo… He encontrado un arma en tu escritorio.  
  
Frunce el ceño ante la falta de lógica de mi asociación y probablemente por mi tono acusatorio, aunque no era esa mi intención.  
  
—Es de Michael —me dice por fin.  
  
—Está cargada.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su ceño se hace más pronunciado.  
  
—Lo comprobé ayer.  
  
—No quiero que tengas nada que ver con armas —me regaña—. Espero que volvieras a ponerle el seguro.  
  
Parpadeo, momentáneamente estupefacto.  
  
—Harry, ese revolver no tiene seguro. ¿Sabes algo de armas?  
  
Harry abre mucho los ojos.  
  
—Eh… no.  
  
Higgins tose discretamente desde la entrada. Harry asiente.  
  
—Tenemos que irnos —dice Harry. Se levanta distraído y después se pone la chaqueta. Le sigo en dirección al pasillo.  
  
Tiene el arma de Michael. Estoy desconcertado por esa información y me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a él. ¿Seguirá en… dónde era? ¿Australia? No me acuerdo.  
  
—Buenos días, Higgins —saluda Harry.  
  
—Buenos días señores Styles. —Nos saluda con la cabeza a ambos, pero procura no mirarme a los ojos. Se lo agradezco, al recordar lo poco vestido que iba anoche cuando me lo encontré.  
  
—Voy a lavarme los dientes —les digo. Harry siempre se lava los dientes antes de desayunar, no comprendo por qué…  
  
—Deberías pedirle a Higgins que te enseñe a disparar —le sugiero a Harry mientras bajamos en el ascensor. Harry me mira divertido.  
  
—¿Tú crees? —me dice cortante.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Louis, odio las armas. Mi madre ha tenido que coser a demasiadas víctimas de armas de fuego y mi padre está totalmente en contra de las armas. Yo he crecido con esos valores. He apoyado al menos dos iniciativas para el control de armas en Washington.  
  
—Oh, ¿y Higgins lleva un arma?  
  
Harry aprieta los labios.  
  
—A veces.  
  
—¿No lo apruebas? —le pregunto al salir del ascensor.  
  
—No —dice con los labios apretados—. Digamos que Higgins y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista en lo que respecta al control de armas.  
  
Pues yo creo que estoy con Higgins en ese tema…  
  
Harry me abre la puerta del vestíbulo y salgo en dirección al coche. No me ha dejado ir solo en coche a la editorial desde que descubrió que lo de Charlie Tango había sido un sabotaje. Alberto me sonríe amablemente mientras me sujeta la puerta y Harry sube al coche por el otro lado.  
  
—Por favor —le digo extendiendo el brazo y cogiéndole la mano.  
  
—¿Por favor, qué?  
  
—Aprende a disparar.  
  
Pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—No. Fin de la discusión, Louis.  
  
Y de nuevo me convierto en el niño al que regaña. Abro la boca para responderle algo cortante, pero decido que no quiero empezar el día de trabajo enfadado. Cruzo los brazos y miro a Higgins, que me observa por el retrovisor. Aparta la vista y se concentra en la carretera, pero niega con la cabeza con evidente frustración. Veo que Harry también le saca de quicio a veces. La idea me hace sonreír y eso mejora mi humor.  
  
—¿Dónde está Michael? —le pregunto a Harry, que mira distraído por la ventanilla.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho. En Australia con su familia —me dice mirándome.  
  
—¿Lo has comprobado? Después de todo, podría ser él el que conducía el Dodge.  
  
—Sí, lo he comprobado. Se ha inscrito en una escuela de arte. Ha empezado esta semana.  
  
—¿Has hablado con él? —le pregunto. Toda la sangre ha abandonado mi cara.  
  
Harry vuelve la cabeza para mirarme al notar el tono de mi voz.  
  
—No. Atkin es quien ha hablado con él. —Estudia mi cara para saber qué estoy pensando.  
  
—Ah —digo aliviado.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Nada.  
  
Harry suspira.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa, Lou?  
  
Me encojo de hombros porque no quiero admitir que tengo celos irracionales.  
  
—Le tengo vigilado —continúa Harry— para estar seguro de que se queda en su país. Está mejor, Lou. Atkin lo ha derivado a un psiquiatra australiano y todos los informes son positivos. Siempre le ha interesado el arte, así que… —Se detiene y me observa. Y en ese momento me surge la sospecha de que él es quien paga ese curso de arte.   
  
¿Quiero saberlo? ¿Debería preguntarle? No es que no pueda permitírselo, pero ¿por qué se siente obligado? Suspiro. El equipaje de Harry no se parece nada a mi Bradley Kent de la clase de biología y sus torpes intentos de darme un beso. Harry me coge la mano.  
  
—No te agobies por eso, Louis —murmura y yo le aprieto la mano para tranquilizarle. Sé que está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor.  


***

  
A media mañana tengo un descanso entre reuniones. Cuando cojo el teléfono para llamar a Perrie, veo que tengo un correo de Harry.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 09:54  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Halagos  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Me han alabado tres veces mi nuevo corte de pelo. Que los miembros de mi personal me hagan ese tipo de observaciones es algo que no había ocurrido nunca antes. Debe de ser por la ridícula sonrisa que se me pone cuando pienso en lo de anoche. Es un hombre maravilloso, precioso y con muchos talentos.  
Y todo mío.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Me derrito al leer esas palabras.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 10:48  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Estoy intentando concentrarme  
  
Señor Styles:  
Estoy intentando trabajar y no quiero que me distraigan con recuerdos deliciosos.  
Quizá ha llegado el momento de confesar que le he cortado el pelo regularmente a Mark durante gran parte de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de que eso me iba a ser tan útil.  
Y sí, soy suyo, y usted, mi querido marido dominante que se niega a ejercer su derecho constitucional enunciado en la Segunda Enmienda a llevar armas, es mío. Pero no se preocupe porque ya le protegeré yo. Siempre.  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 10:53  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: El pistolero  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Estoy encantado de ver que ya ha hablado con el departamento de informática y al fin se ha cambiado el apellido.  
Y dormiré tranquilo en mi cama sabiendo que mi esposo, el loco de las armas, duerme a mi lado.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente y Hoplófobo de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
¿Hoplófobo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 10:58  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Palabras largas  
  
Señor Styles:  
Me vuelve usted a impresionar con su destreza lingüística. De hecho me impresionan sus destrezas en general (y creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero…).  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:01  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¡Oh!  
  
Señor de Styles:  
¿Está usted flirteando conmigo?  
  
Harry Styles  
Asombrado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:04  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Es que preferiría…?  
  
¿… que flirteara con otro?  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Valiente editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:09  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Grrr…  
  
¡NO!  
  
Harry Styles  
Posesivo presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:14  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Uau…  
  
¿Me estás gruñendo? Porque eso me parece muy excitante…  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Retorcido (en el buen sentido) editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:16  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tenga cuidado  
  
¿Flirteando y jugando conmigo, señor de Styles?  
A que voy a hacerle una visita esta tarde…  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente afectado de priapismo de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:20  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¡Oh, no!  
  
No, me porto bien. No quiero que el jefe del jefe del jefe venga a ponerme en mi sitio en el trabajo.   
Ahora déjame seguir trabajando o el jefe del jefe de mi jefe me va a dar una patada en el culo y me va a echar a la calle.  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:23  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: &*%$&*&*  
  
Créeme cuando te digo que hay muchas cosas que se me ocurre hacer con tu culo ahora mismo, pero darle una patada no es una de ellas.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente y especialista en culos de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Su respuesta me hace reír.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2015 11:26  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¡Que me dejes!  
  
¿No tienes que dirigir un imperio?  
Deja de molestarme.  
Ya ha llegado mi siguiente cita.  
Tú piensa en mi culo y yo pensaré en el tuyo…  
TQ x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor ahora duro de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
***  
  
No puedo evitar que mi estado de ánimo sea un poco tristón cuando Alberto me lleva a la oficina el jueves. El viaje a Nueva York que Harry me había anunciado ha llegado y aunque solo lleva fuera unas pocas horas, ya le echo de menos. Al encender el ordenador veo que ya tengo un correo esperándome. Mi ánimo mejora inmediatamente.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2015 04:32  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Ya te echo de menos  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Estaba adorable esta mañana…  
Pórtate bien mientras estoy fuera.  
Te quiero.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Esta va a ser la primera noche que dormimos separados desde la boda. Tengo intención de tomarme unos cócteles con Perrie, eso me ayudará a dormir. Impulsivamente le contesto al correo, aunque sé que todavía está volando.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2015 09:03  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¡Compórtate!  
  
Llámame cuando aterrices. Voy a estar preocupado hasta que no lo hagas.  
Me portaré bien. No puedo meterme en muchos problemas saliendo con Perrie…  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
Pulso «Enviar» y le doy un sorbo a mi caffè latte, cortesía de Hannah. ¿Quién iba a pensar que al final acabaría gustándome el café? A pesar de que voy a salir esta noche con Perrie, siento que me falta un trozo de mí; en este momento está a diez mil metros sobre el Medio Oeste, camino de Nueva York. No sabía que me iba a sentir tan alterado y ansioso solo porque Harry estuviera fuera. Seguro que con el tiempo ya no sentiré esta sensación de inseguridad y de pérdida, ¿verdad? Dejo escapar un suspiro y sigo trabajando.  
  
Más o menos a la hora de comer empiezo a comprobar frenéticamente mi correo y mi iPhone por si me ha mandado un mensaje. ¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá aterrizado bien?   
  
Hannah me pregunta si quiero ir a comer, pero estoy demasiado preocupado y le digo que se vaya sin mí. Sé que esto es irracional, pero necesito saber que ha llegado bien.  
  
Suena el teléfono de mi oficina y me sobresalta.  
  
—Louis Tom… Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
—Hola. —La voz de Harry es tierna y tiene un punto alegre. Siento que me embarga el alivio.  
  
—Hola —le respondo sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?  
  
—Largo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Perrie?  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Solo vamos a salir a tomar unas copas tranquilamente.  
  
Harry no dice nada.  
  
—Alberto y la chica nueva, Prescott, van a venir también para hacer la vigilancia —le digo para aplacarle un poco.  
  
—Creía que Perrie iba a venir al piso.  
  
—Sí, pero después de tomar una copa rápida.  
  
¡Por favor, déjame salir por ahí! Harry suspira profundamente.  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —me dice con calma. Demasiada calma.  
  
Me doy una patada en la espinilla mentalmente.  
  
—Harry, vamos a estar bien. Tengo a Ryan, a Alberto y a Prescott. Y solo es una copa.  
  
Harry permanece en testarudo silencio y percibo que no está nada contento.  
  
—Solo he podido quedar con ella unas pocas veces desde que tú y yo nos conocimos. Y es mi mejor amiga…  
  
—Lou, no quiero apartarte de tus amigos. Pero creía que habíais quedado en casa.  
  
—Vale —concedo—. Nos quedaremos en casa.  
  
—Solo mientras esté por ahí ese lunático suelto. Por favor.  
  
—Ya te he dicho que sí —le digo exasperado y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Harry ríe un poco al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
—Siempre sé cuándo estás poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque no te vea.  
  
Miro el auricular con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Oye, lo siento. No quería preocuparte. Se lo voy a decir a Perrie.  
  
—Bien —dice con alivio evidente. Me siento culpable por haberle preocupado.  
  
—¿Dónde estás?  
  
—En la pista del aeropuerto JFK.  
  
—Oh, acabas de aterrizar…  
  
—Sí. Me has pedido que te llamara en cuanto aterrizara.  
  
Sonrío. Mi subconsciente me mira un poco enfadado: ¿Ves? Él hace lo que dice que va a hacer…  
  
—Bueno, señor Styles, me alegro de que uno de los dos sea tan puntilloso.  
  
Harry se ríe.  
  
—Señor de Styles, tiene un don inconmensurable para la hipérbole. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?  
  
—Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo imaginativo. Siempre se te ocurre algo.  
  
—¿Estás flirteando conmigo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Noto que sonríe.  
  
—Tengo que irme, Lou. Haz lo que te he dicho, por favor. El equipo de seguridad sabe lo que hace.  
  
—Sí, Harry, lo haré. —Vuelvo a sonar irritado. Vale, he captado el mensaje…  
  
—Te veo mañana por la noche. Y te llamo luego.  
  
—¿Para comprobar lo que estoy haciendo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry! —le regaño.  
  
— _Au revoir_ , señor de Styles.  
  
— _Au revoir_ , Harry. Te quiero.  
  
Inspira hondo.  
  
—Y yo a ti, Lou.  
  
Ninguno de los dos cuelga.  
  
—Cuelga, Harry… —le susurro.  
  
—Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabías?  
  
—Tu mandón.  
  
—Mío —dice—. Haz lo que te digo. Cuelga.  
  
—Sí, señor. —Cuelgo y me quedo mirando estúpidamente al teléfono.  
  
Unos segundos después aparece un correo en mi bandeja de entrada.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2015 13:42  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mano suelta  
  
Señor de Styles  
Me ha resultado tan entretenido como siempre por teléfono.  
Haz lo que te he dicho, lo digo en serio.  
Tengo que saber que estás seguro.  
Te quiero.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Él sí que es un mandón. Pero con una llamada de teléfono toda mi ansiedad ha desaparecido. Ha llegado sano y salvo y está demasiado preocupado por mí, como siempre. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos. Dios, cuánto quiero a ese hombre. Hannah llama a la puerta, lo que me distrae y me devuelve a la realidad.  


***

  
Perrie está fantástica. Lleva unos vaqueros blancos ajustados y una camiseta roja y parece lista para poner patas arriba la ciudad. Cuando llego la veo charlando animadamente con Claire, la chica de la recepción.  
  
—¡Lou! —grita envolviéndome en uno de esos abrazos tan típicos de Perrie. Luego extiende los brazos para separarse un poco y me mira de arriba abajo.  
  
—Ahora sí que pareces el marido del multimillonario. ¿Quién lo habría dicho al ver al pequeño Lou Tomlinson? Se te ve tan… sofisticado. —Sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Llevo unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa azul claro.  
  
—Me alegro de verte, Perrie —digo abrazándola.  
  
—Bien, ¿adónde vamos?  
  
—Harry quiere que nos quedemos en el piso.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no podemos tomarnos un cóctel rapidito en el Zig Zag Café? He reservado una mesa.  
  
Abro la boca para protestar.  
  
—Por favor… —suplica y pone un mohín muy dulce. Se le deben de estar pegando esas cosas de Cher.  
  
Ella antes no hacía esos gestos. La verdad es que me apetece mucho un cóctel en el Zig Zag. Nos lo pasamos muy bien la última vez que fuimos y está cerca del apartamento de Perrie.  
  
—Uno —digo extendiendo el dedo índice.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Uno.  
  
Me coge del brazo y salimos en dirección al coche, que está aparcado en la acera con Alberto al volante.  
  
Nos sigue la señorita Belinda Prescott, que es nueva en el equipo de seguridad: una mujer afroamericana con una actitud bastante firme y autoritaria. Todavía no me acaba de caer bien, tal vez porque es demasiado fría y profesional. Su contratación no es definitiva aún, pero como el resto del equipo, la ha elegido Higgins. Va vestida como Alberto, con un traje pantalón oscuro y discreto.  
  
—¿Puedes llevarnos al Zig Zag, por favor, Alberto?  
  
Alberto se gira para mirarme y sé que está a punto de decir algo. Obviamente ha recibido órdenes. Duda.  
  
—Al Zig Zag Café. Solo vamos a tomar una copa.  
  
Miro a Perrie con el rabillo del ojo y veo que está observando a Alberto. Pobrecito…  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—El señor Styles ha pedido expresamente que ustedes fueran al piso —apunta Prescott.  
  
—El señor Styles no está aquí —le respondo—. Al Zig Zag, por favor.  
  
—Sí, señor —repite Alberto con una mirada de soslayo a Prescott, que inteligentemente se muerde la lengua.  
  
Perrie me mira con la boca abierta como si no se pudiera creer lo que está viendo y oyendo. Yo frunzo los labios y me encojo de hombros. Vale, soy un poco más autoritario de lo que era antes. Perrie asiente mientras Alberto se introduce en el tráfico de primera hora de la noche.  
  
—¿Sabes que las nuevas medidas de seguridad adicionales están volviendo locas a Anne y a Cher? —me cuenta Perrie.  
  
La miro boquiabierto y perplejo.  
  
—¿No lo sabías? —Parece no poder creérselo.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Que han triplicado la seguridad de todos los miembros de la familia Styles. O más bien la han multiplicado por mil…  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—¿No te lo ha dicho?  
  
—No. —Me ruborizo. Maldita sea, Harry—. ¿Sabes por qué?  
  
—Por lo de Jack Hyde.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Jack? Creía que solo iba a por Harry. —Estoy alucinado. Vaya… ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?  
  
—Desde el lunes —prosigue Perrie.  
  
¿El lunes pasado? Mmm… Identificamos a Jack el domingo. Pero ¿por qué todos los Styles?  
  
—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
  
—Por Zayn.  
  
Claro.  
  
—Harry no te ha contado nada de esto, ¿eh?  
  
—No —confieso y vuelvo a ruborizarme.  
  
—Oh, Lou, qué irritante…  
  
Suspiro. Como siempre, Perrie ha dado justo en el clavo con el estilo directo como un mazazo que la caracteriza.  
  
—¿Y sabes por qué? —Si Harry no me lo va a contar, tal vez Perrie sí.  
  
—Zayn dice que tiene algo que ver con la información que había en el ordenador de Jack Hyde cuando trabajaba en Seattle Independent Publishing.  
  
Madre mía…  
  
—Tienes que estar de broma. —Siento una oleada de furia que me inunda el cuerpo.   
  
¿Cómo puede saberlo Perrie y yo no?  
  
Levanto la vista y veo a Alberto observándome por el retrovisor. El semáforo se pone en verde y él vuelve a mirar hacia delante, concentrado en la carretera. Me pongo el dedo sobre los labios y Perrie asiente. Estoy seguro de que Alberto también lo sabe, aunque yo no.  
  
—¿Cómo está Zayn? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
  
Perrie sonríe tontamente y eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber.  
  
Alberto aparca a la entrada del pasaje que lleva al Zig Zag Café y Prescott me abre la puerta. Salgo y Perrie lo hace también detrás de mí. Nos cogemos del brazo y cruzamos el pasaje seguidos de Prescott, que luce una expresión de malas pulgas. ¡Oh, por favor, es solo una copa! Alberto se va para aparcar el coche.  
  
—¿Y de qué conoce Zayn a Gia? —le pregunto dándole un sorbo a mi segundo mojito de fresa. El bar es íntimo y acogedor y no quiero irme. Perrie y yo no hemos dejado de hablar. Se me había olvidado cuánto me gusta salir con ella. Es liberador salir, relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de Perrie. Se me ocurre que podría mandarle un mensaje a Harry, pero pronto rechazo la idea. Se pondría furioso y me haría volver a casa como a un niño díscolo.  
  
—¡No me hables de esa zorra! —exclama Perrie.  
  
Su reacción me hace reír.  
  
—¿Qué te divierte tanto, Tommo? —me suelta fingiendo irritación.  
  
—Que tengo la misma opinión de ella.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Sí. No dejaba en paz a Harry.  
  
—Creo que tuvo algo con Zayn. —Perrie vuelve a hacer lo del mohín.  
  
—¡No!  
  
Asiente, aprieta los labios y pone el patentado ceño de Perrie Edwards.  
  
—Fue algo breve. El año pasado, creo. Es una trepa. No me extraña que haya puesto los ojos en Harry.  
  
—Pues Harry está pillado. Le dije que le dejara en paz o la despedía.  
  
Perrie vuelve a mirarme con la boca abierta una vez más, asombrada. Asiente orgullosa y levanta su copa en un brindis, impresionada y sonriente.  
  
—¡Por el señor Louis Styles-Tomlinson! ¡Cuidado con él! —Y entrechocamos las copas.  
  
—¿Zayn tiene algún arma?  
  
—No. Está totalmente en contra de las armas —dice Perrie revolviendo su tercera copa.  
  
—Harry también. Creo que ha sido influencia de Anne y Des —le digo. Empiezo a notarme un poco achispado.  
  
—Des es un buen hombre —dice Perrie asintiendo.  
  
—Quería que firmara un acuerdo prematrimonial —murmuro con cierta tristeza.  
  
—Oh, Lou. —Estira el brazo sobre la mesa y me coge la mano—. Solo estaba preocupándose por su hijo. Los dos somos conscientes de que siempre vas a llevar el título de cazafortunas tatuado en la frente. —Me sonríe. Yo le saco la lengua y después me río también—. Madure, señor Styles-Tomlinson. —Ahora suena como Harry—. Tú harás lo mismo por tu hijo algún día.  
  
—¿Mi hijo? —No se me había ocurrido que mis hijos también van a ser ricos.   
  
Demonios. No les va a faltar de nada. Y con nada quiero decir… nada. Tengo que darle unas cuantas vueltas a eso… pero ahora mismo no. Miro a Prescott y a Alberto, que están sentados cerca y nos observan a nosotros y al resto de gente del bar con un vaso de agua mineral con gas cada uno.  
  
—¿No crees que deberíamos comer algo? —le pregunto.  
  
—No. Deberíamos seguir bebiendo —responde Perrie.  
  
—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de beber?  
  
—Porque no te veo todo lo que yo quisiera. No imaginé que te daría tan fuerte y te casarías con el primer tipo que te pusiera la cabeza patas arriba. —Repite el mohín.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—Tengo que ir al baño.  
  
Prescott me acompaña hasta la puerta. No dice nada, pero tampoco hace falta que lo haga. La desaprobación irradia de su cuerpo como un isótopo letal.  
  
—No he salido solo desde que me casé —digo para mí, mirando la puerta cerrada del baño. Hago una mueca sabiendo que ella está de pie al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que termine de hacer pis. ¿Y qué iba a hacer Hyde en un bar? Harry está reaccionando exageradamente, como siempre.  


***

  
—Perrie, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos.  
  
Son las diez y cuarto y acabo de terminarme mi cuarto mojito. Ya estoy empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol: tengo calor y la vista borrosa. Harry estará bien. Cuando se le pase…  
  
—Claro, Lou. Me he alegrado mucho de verte. Se te ve tan, no sé… seguro. El matrimonio te sienta bien, sin duda.  
  
Me sonrojo. Viniendo de Perrie Edwards eso es más que un cumplido.  
  
—Sí, es cierto —murmuro y como he bebido demasiado, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.  
  
¿Podría ser más feliz? A pesar de todo el equipaje que trae, de su naturaleza y de sus sombras, he conocido y me he casado con el hombre de mis sueños. Cambio rápidamente de tema para alejar esos pensamientos tan sentimentales, porque si no sé que voy a acabar llorando.  
  
—Me lo he pasado muy bien. —Le cojo la mano—. ¡Gracias por obligarme a venir!  
  
Nos abrazamos. Cuando me suelta, asiento en dirección a Alberto y él le pasa las llaves del coche a Prescott.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que la señorita te-miro-por-encima-del-hombro Prescott le ha dicho a Harry que no estamos en el piso. Y él se habrá puesto furioso —le digo a Perrie. Y tal vez se le haya ocurrido alguna forma deliciosa de castigarme… Ojalá…  
  
—¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto, Lou? ¿Es que te gusta poner furioso a Harry?  
  
—No. La verdad es que no. Pero es tan fácil… Es muy controlador a veces. —Más bien casi todo el tiempo…  
  
—Ya lo he notado —dice Perrie lacónicamente.  


***

  
Aparcamos delante del apartamento de Perrie y ella me da un abrazo fuerte.  
  
—No te conviertas en un extraño —me susurra y me da un beso en la mejilla. Después sale del coche.  
  
La despido con la mano y de repente siento una extraña nostalgia. Echaba de menos las charlas con Perrie. Es divertida y relajante y me recuerda que todavía soy joven. Tengo que esforzarme más en encontrar tiempo para ver a Perrie, pero lo cierto es que me encanta estar en la burbuja con Harry. Anoche fuimos a la cena de una organización de caridad. Había muchos hombres con trajes y mujeres elegantes y arregladas hablando de los precios de las propiedades inmobiliarias, de la caída de la economía y de los mercados emergentes. Algo aburrido, aburridísimo. Es refrescante soltarme con alguien de mi edad.  
  
Me ruge el estómago. Todavía no he cenado. ¡Mierda! ¡Harry! Rebusco en el bolsillo y saco el iPhone. Oh, madre mía… Cinco llamadas perdidas. Y un mensaje:  
  
*¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?*  
  
Y un correo:  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 00:42  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Furioso. Más furioso de lo que me has visto nunca  
  
Louis:  
Alberto me ha dicho que estás bebiendo cócteles en un bar, algo que me has dicho que no ibas a hacer.  
¿Te haces una idea de lo furioso que estoy en este momento?  
Hablaremos de esto mañana.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¡Oh, mierda! Ahora sí que la he hecho buena. Mi subconsciente me mira enfadado, después se encoje de hombros y pone la expresión de «tú te lo has buscado». Pero ¿qué esperaba?  
  
Pienso en llamarle, pero es muy tarde y probablemente estará durmiendo… O caminando arriba y abajo.  
  
Decido que un mensaje rápido será suficiente.  
  
*ESTOY ENTERO. ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN. TE ECHO DE MENOS. POR FAVOR NO TE ENFADES*  
  
Me quedo mirando el iPhone deseando que me responda, pero el aparato permanece en silencio.  
  
Suspiro.  
  
Prescott aparca delante del Escala y Alberto sale para abrirme la puerta. Mientras esperamos al ascensor, aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.  
  
—¿A qué hora te ha llamado Harry?  
  
Alberto se ruboriza.  
  
—A las nueve y media más o menos, señor.  
  
—¿Y por qué no interrumpiste mi conversación con Perrie para que pudiera hablar con él?  
  
—El señor Styles me dijo que no lo hiciera.  
  
Frunzo los labios. Llega el ascensor y subimos los dos en silencio. De repente me alegro de que Harry tenga toda la noche para recuperarse de su arrebato y de que esté en la otra punta del país. Eso me da un poco de tiempo. Pero por otro lado… le echo de menos.  
  
Se abren las puertas del ascensor y durante un segundo me quedo mirando la mesa del vestíbulo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que no está bien en esa imagen?  
  
El jarrón de las flores está hecho trizas y los fragmentos desparramados por todo el suelo del vestíbulo. Hay agua, flores y trozos de cerámica por todas partes y la mesa está volcada. De repente siento que se me eriza el vello y Alberto me agarra del brazo y tira de mí de vuelta al ascensor.  
  
—Quédese aquí —dice entre dientes y saca un arma. Entra en el vestíbulo y desaparece de mi campo de visión.  
  
Yo me pego contra la pared del fondo del ascensor.  
  
—¡Alberto! —oigo llamar a Ryan desde alguna parte del salón—. ¡Código azul!  
  
¿Código azul?  
  
—¿Tienes al sujeto? —le responde Alberto—. ¡Dios mío!  
  
Me pego aún más contra la pared. ¿Qué está pasando? La adrenalina me empieza a correr por el cuerpo y tengo el corazón en la garganta. Oigo hablar en voz baja y un momento después Alberto vuelve a aparecer en el vestíbulo y pisa un charco de agua. Ha guardado el arma en su pistolera.  
  
—Ya puede entrar, señor —me dice con tranquilidad.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —Mi voz no es más que un susurro.  
  
—Hemos tenido visita. —Me coge por el codo y yo me alegro del apoyo que me proporciona, porque las piernas se me han convertido en gelatina. Cruzo con él las puertas dobles abiertas.  
  
Ryan está de pie en la entrada del salón. Tiene un corte encima del ojo que está sangrando y otro en la boca. Parece que ha pasado un mal rato y tiene la ropa desaliñada. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver a Jack Hyde tirado a sus pies.


	11. Chapter 11

Tengo el corazón acelerado y la sangre me retumba en los oídos; el alcohol que fluye por mi cuerpo amplifica el sonido.  
  
—¿Está…? —Doy un respingo, incapaz de acabar la frase, y miro a Ryan con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizado. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a la figura tirada en el suelo.  
  
—No, señor. Solo inconsciente.  
  
Siento un gran alivio. Oh, gracias a Dios.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Ryan. Me doy cuenta de que no sé su nombre de pila. Resopla como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se limpia la boca para quitarse un resto de sangre y veo que se le está formando un cardenal en la mejilla.  
  
—Ha sido duro de pelar, pero estoy bien, señor. —Me sonríe para tranquilizarme. Si le conociera mejor diría que incluso tiene cierto aire de suficiencia.  
  
—¿Y Gail? Quiero decir, la señora Jones… —Oh, no… ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá hecho algún daño?  
  
—Estoy aquí, Lou. —Miro detrás de mí y la veo en camisón y bata, con el pelo suelto, la cara cenicienta y los ojos muy abiertos. Como los míos, supongo—. Ryan me despertó e insistió en que me metiera aquí —dice señalando detrás de ella el despacho de Higgins—. Estoy bien. ¿Está usted bien?  
  
Asiento enérgicamente y me doy cuenta de que ella probablemente acaba de salir de la habitación del pánico que hay junto al despacho de Higgins. ¿Quién podía saber que la íbamos a necesitar tan pronto? Harry insistió en instalarla poco después de nuestro compromiso. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Ahora, al ver a Gail de pie en el umbral, me alegro de la previsión de Harry.  
  
Un crujido procedente de la puerta del vestíbulo me distrae. Está colgando de sus goznes. Pero ¿qué le ha pasado?  
  
—¿Estaba solo? —le pregunto a Ryan.  
  
—Sí, señor. No estaría usted ahí de pie de no ser así, se lo aseguro. —Ryan parece vagamente ofendido.  
  
—¿Cómo entró? —sigo preguntando ignorando su tono.  
  
—Por el ascensor de servicio. Los tiene bien puestos, señor.  
  
Miro la figura tirada de Jack. Lleva algún tipo de uniforme… Un mono, creo.  
  
—¿Cuándo?  
  
—Hace unos diez minutos. Lo vi en el monitor de seguridad. Llevaba guantes… algo un poco extraño en agosto. Le reconocí y decidí dejarle entrar. Así le tendríamos. Usted no se hallaba en casa y Gail estaba en lugar seguro, así que me dije que era ahora o nunca. —Ryan parece de nuevo muy orgulloso de sí mismo y Alberto le mira con el ceño fruncido por la desaprobación.  
  
¿Guantes? Eso me sorprende y vuelvo a mirar a Jack. Sí, lleva unos guantes de piel marrón. ¡Qué espeluznante!  
  
—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto intentando olvidar los distintos pensamientos que están surgiendo en mi mente.  
  
—Tenemos que inmovilizarle —responde Ryan.  
  
—¿Inmovilizarle?  
  
—Por si se despierta. —Ryan mira a Alberto.  
  
—¿Qué necesitáis? —pregunta la señora Jones dando un paso adelante. Ya ha recobrado la compostura.  
  
—Algo con que sujetarle… Un cordón o una cuerda —responde Ryan.  
  
Bridas para cables. Me sonrojo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi mente. Me froto las muñecas en un acto reflejo y bajo la mirada para echarles un rápido vistazo. No, no tengo cardenales. Bien.  
  
—Yo tengo algo: bridas para cables. ¿Eso servirá?  
  
Todos los ojos se fijan en mí.  
  
—Sí, señor. Eso es perfecto —dice Alberto muy serio.  
  
En ese momento quiero que me trague la tierra, pero me giro y voy hasta nuestro dormitorio. A veces hay que enfrentarse a las cosas sin arredrarse. Tal vez sea la combinación del miedo y el alcohol lo que me proporciona esta audacia.  
  
Cuando vuelvo, la señora Jones está evaluando el desastre del vestíbulo y la señorita Prescott se ha unido al equipo de seguridad. Le paso las bridas a Alberto, que lentamente y con un cuidado innecesario le ata las manos detrás de la espalda a Hyde.   
  
La señora Jones desaparece en la cocina y regresa con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Coge del brazo a Ryan, lo lleva al salón y se ocupa de curarle el corte de encima del ojo. Él hace una mueca de dolor cuando ella le aplica un antiséptico. Entonces me fijo en la Glock con silenciador que hay en el suelo. ¡Joder! ¿Estaba Jack armado? Siento la bilis en la garganta y hago todo lo que puedo por evitar vomitar.  
  
—No la toque, señor —me advierte Prescott cuando me agacho para recogerla.   
  
Alberto emerge del despacho de Higgins con unos guantes de látex.  
  
—Yo me ocupo de eso, señor —me dice.  
  
—¿La llevaba él? —le pregunto.  
  
—Sí, señor —asegura Ryan haciendo otra mueca de dolor a consecuencia de los cuidados de la señora Jones. Madre mía… Ryan se ha peleado con un hombre armado en mi casa. Me estremezco con solo pensarlo. Alberto se agacha y coge con cuidado la Glock.  
  
—¿Es aconsejable que hagas eso? —le pregunto.  
  
—El señor Styles querría que lo hiciera, señor. —Alberto mete el arma en una bolsa de plástico. Después se agacha y cachea a Jack. Se detiene y saca parcialmente un rollo de cinta americana de su bolsillo. Alberto se queda blanco y vuelve a guardar la cinta en el bolsillo de Hyde.  
  
¿Cinta americana? Mi mente registra el detalle mientras yo observo lo que están haciendo con fascinación y una extraña indiferencia. Entonces me doy cuenta de las implicaciones y la bilis vuelve a subirme hasta la garganta. Aparto rápidamente el pensamiento de mi cabeza. No sigas por ese camino, Lou.  
  
—¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? —digo intentando ocultar el miedo que siento.   
  
Quiero que saquen a Hyde de mi casa, cuanto antes, mejor.  
  
Ryan y Alberto se miran.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía —repito esta vez con más convicción, preguntándome qué se traen entre manos Ryan y Alberto.  
  
—He intentado localizar a Higgins, pero no contesta al móvil. Seguramente estará durmiendo. —Alberto mira el reloj—. Son las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada en la costa Este.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—¿Habéis llamado a Harry? —pregunto en un susurro.  
  
—No, señor.  
  
—¿Estabais llamando a Higgins para que os diera instrucciones?  
  
Alberto parece momentáneamente avergonzado.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Una parte de mí echa chispas. Ese hombre (vuelvo a mirar al desmayado Hyde) ha allanado mi casa y la policía debería llevárselo. Pero al mirarlos a los cuatro, todos con mirada ansiosa, veo que hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, así que decido llamar a Harry. Se me eriza el vello. Sé que está furioso conmigo, muy pero que muy furioso, y vacilo al pensar lo que va a decirme. Y ahora además se pondrá más nervioso porque no está aquí y no puede volver hasta mañana por la noche. Sé que ya le he preocupado bastante esta noche.  
  
Tal vez no debería llamarle… Pero de repente se me ocurre algo. Mierda. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado aquí?  
  
Palidezco solo de pensarlo. Gracias a Dios que estaba fuera. Quizá al final el problema no vaya a ser tan grave.  
  
—¿Está bien? —pregunto señalando a Jack.  
  
—Le dolerá la cabeza cuando despierte —aclara Ryan mirando a Jack con desprecio—. Pero necesitamos un médico para estar seguros.  
  
Busco en el bolsillo y saco el iPhone. Antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar mucho en el enfado de Harry, marco su número. Me pasa directamente con el buzón de voz. Debe de haberlo apagado por lo enfadado que está. No se me ocurre qué decir. Me giro y camino un poco por el pasillo para alejarme de los demás.  
  
—Hola, soy yo. Por favor no te enfades. Ha ocurrido un incidente en el ático, pero todo está bajo control, así que no te preocupes. Nadie está herido. Llámame. —Y cuelgo.  
  
—Llamad a la policía —le ordeno a Alberto. Él asiente, saca su móvil y marca.

***

  
El agente Skinner está sentado a la mesa del comedor enfrascado en su conversación con Ryan. El agente Walker está con Alberto en el despacho de Higgins. No sé dónde está Prescott, tal vez también en el despacho de Higgins. El detective Clark no hace más que ladrarme preguntas a mí; los dos estamos sentados en el sofá del salón. El detective es alto, tiene el pelo oscuro y podría ser atractivo si no fuera por su ceño permanentemente fruncido. Sospecho que le han despertado y sacado de su acogedora cama porque han allanado la casa de uno de los ejecutivos más influyentes y más ricos de Seattle.  
  
—¿Antes era su jefe? —me pregunta Clark lacónicamente.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Estoy cansado (mucho más que cansado) y solo quiero irme a la cama. Todavía no sé nada de Harry. La parte buena es que los médicos de la ambulancia se han llevado a Hyde. La señora Jones nos trae a Clark y a mí una taza de té.  
  
—Gracias. —Clark se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí—. ¿Y dónde está el señor Styles?  
  
—En Nueva York. Un viaje de negocios. Volverá mañana por la noche… quiero decir, esta noche. —Ya es pasada la medianoche.  
  
—Ya conocíamos a Hyde —murmura el detective Clark—. Necesito que venga a la comisaría a hacer una declaración. Pero eso puede esperar. Es tarde y hay un par de reporteros haciendo guardia en la acera. ¿Le importa que eche un vistazo?  
  
—No, claro que no —le respondo y me siento aliviado de que haya terminado con el interrogatorio. Me estremezco al pensar que hay fotógrafos fuera. Bueno, no van a ser un problema hasta mañana. Hago una nota mental de llamar a mamá y a Mark mañana para que no se preocupen si oyen algo en la televisión.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, ¿por qué no se va a la cama? —me dice la señora Jones con voz amable y llena de preocupación.  
  
La miro a los ojos tiernos y cálidos y de repente siento la necesidad imperiosa de llorar. Ella se acerca y me frota la espalda.  
  
—Ya estamos seguros —me dice—. Todo esto no será tan malo por la mañana, cuando haya dormido un poco. Además, el señor Styles volverá mañana por la noche.  
  
La miro nervioso, conteniendo con dificultad las lágrimas. Harry se va a poner tan furioso…  
  
—¿Quiere algo antes de acostarse? —me pregunta.  
  
Entonces me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo.  
  
—¿Tal vez algo de comer?  
  
Ella muestra una gran sonrisa.  
  
—¿Un sándwich y un poco de leche?  
  
Asiento agradecido y ella se encamina a la cocina. Ryan sigue con el agente Skinner. En el vestíbulo, el detective Clark está examinando el desastre que hay delante del ascensor. Parece pensativo a pesar de su ceño. De repente siento nostalgia, nostalgia de Harry. Apoyo la cabeza en las manos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera estar aquí. Él sabría qué hacer. Menuda noche. Solo quiero acurrucarme en su regazo, que me abrace y me diga que me quiere aunque yo no haga lo que me dice… Pero esta noche no va a poder ser. Pongo los ojos en blanco en mi interior… ¿Por qué no me dijo que había aumentado la seguridad de todos? ¿Qué había exactamente en el ordenador de Jack? Qué hombre más frustrante. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importa. Quiero a mi marido. Le echo de menos.  
  
—Aquí tienes, Lou. —La señora Jones interrumpe mi agitación interior. Cuando alzo la vista veo que me está tendiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina con los ojos brillantes. Llevo años sin comer algo así. Le sonrío tímidamente y me lanzo a por él.

***

  
Cuando por fin me meto en la cama, me acurruco en el lado de Harry con su camiseta puesta. Tanto su camiseta como su almohada huelen a él y mientras me voy dejando llevar por el sueño deseo que tenga un buen viaje a casa… y que vuelva de buen humor.  
  
Me despierto sobresaltado. Hay luz y me laten las sienes. Oh, no. Espero no tener resaca. Abro los ojos con cuidado y veo que la silla del dormitorio no está en su sitio habitual y que Harry está sentado en ella. Lleva el esmoquin y el extremo de su pajarita le sobresale del bolsillo delantero. Me pregunto si estaré soñando. Abraza el respaldo de la silla con el brazo izquierdo y en la mano tiene un vaso de cristal tallado con un líquido ambarino. ¿Brandy? ¿Whisky? No tengo ni idea. Tiene una pierna cruzada, con el tobillo apoyado sobre la rodilla opuesta. Lleva calcetines negros y zapatos de vestir. El codo derecho descansa sobre el brazo de la silla, tiene la barbilla apoyada en la mano y se está pasando el dedo índice lenta y rítmicamente por el labio inferior. En la luz de primera hora de la mañana sus ojos arden con una grave intensidad, pero su expresión general es imposible de identificar.  
  
Casi se me para el corazón. Está aquí. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar? Ha tenido que salir de   
Nueva York anoche. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viéndome dormir?  
  
—Hola —le susurro.  
  
Su mirada es fría y el corazón está a punto de parárseme otra vez. Oh, no. Aparta los dedos de la boca, se bebe de un trago lo que le queda de la bebida y pone el vaso en la mesilla. Espero que me dé un beso, pero no. Vuelve a arrellanarse en la silla y sigue mirándome impasible.  
  
—Hola —dice por fin en voz muy baja. E inmediatamente sé que todavía está furioso. Muy furioso.  
  
—Has vuelto.  
  
—Eso parece.  
  
Me levanto lentamente hasta quedar sentado sin apartar los ojos de él. Tengo la boca seca.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome dormir?  
  
—El suficiente.  
  
—Sigues furioso. —Casi no puedo ni pronunciar las palabras.  
  
Él me mira fijamente, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre qué responderme.  
  
—Furioso… —dice como probando la palabra y sopesando sus matices y su significado—. No, Lou. Estoy mucho, mucho más que furioso.  
  
Oh, madre mía. Intento tragar saliva, pero es muy difícil con la boca seca.  
  
—Mucho más que furioso.

 

Eso no suena bien.  
  
Vuelve a mirarme fijamente, del todo impasible y no responde. Un silencio sepulcral se cierne sobre nosotros. Extiendo la mano para coger mi vaso de agua y le doy un sorbo agradecido, a la vez que intento recuperar el control sobre mi errático corazón.  
  
—Ryan ha cogido a Jack. —Pongo el vaso de nuevo en la mesilla e intento una táctica diferente.  
  
—Lo sé —responde en un tono gélido.  
  
Claro que lo sabe…  
  
—¿Vas a seguir respondiéndome con monosílabos durante mucho tiempo?  
  
Mueve casi imperceptiblemente las cejas, lo que demuestra su sorpresa; no se esperaba esa pregunta.  
  
—Sí —responde después.  
  
Oh… vale. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Defensa; es la mejor forma de ataque.  
  
—Siento haberme quedado por ahí.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—No —confieso después de una pausa porque es la verdad.  
  
—¿Y por qué lo dices, entonces?  
  
—Porque no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo.  
  
Suspira profundamente, como si llevara aguantando toda su tensión durante un millón de horas, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Está guapísimo. Furioso, pero guapísimo. Absorbo todos sus detalles. ¡Harry ha vuelto! Furioso, pero entero.  
  
—Creo que el detective Clark quiere hablar contigo.  
  
—Seguro que sí.  
  
—Harry, por favor…  
  
—¿Por favor qué?  
  
—No seas tan frío.  
  
Vuelve a elevar las cejas por la sorpresa.  
  
—Louis, frío no es lo que siento ahora mismo. Me estoy consumiendo. Consumiéndome de rabia. No sé cómo gestionar estos…—agita la mano en el aire, buscando la palabra— sentimientos. —Su tono es amargo.  
  
Oh, mierda. Su sinceridad me desarma. Lo único que yo quiero hacer es acurrucarme en su regazo, es todo lo que he querido hacer desde anoche. Qué diablos… Me acerco, cogiéndole por sorpresa y me acomodo torpemente en su regazo. No me aparta, que es lo que temía. Después de un segundo me rodea con los brazos y entierra la nariz en mi pelo. Huele a whisky. ¿Cuánto habrá bebido? También huele a jabón. Y a Harry.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le acaricio la garganta con la nariz y él vuelve a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles, qué voy a hacer con usted… —Me besa en el pelo. Cierro los ojos y saboreo su contacto.  
  
—¿Cuánto has bebido?  
  
Se pone tenso.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque normalmente no bebes licores fuertes.  
  
—Es mi segunda copa. He tenido una noche dura, Louis. Dame un respiro, ¿vale?  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—Si insiste, señor Styles. —Aspiro el aroma de su cuello—. Hueles divinamente. He dormido en tu lado de la cama porque tu almohada huele a ti.  
  
Me acaricia el pelo con la nariz.  
  
—¿Por eso lo has hecho? Me estaba preguntando por qué estabas en mi lado. Sigo furioso contigo, por cierto.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Me acaricia rítmicamente la espalda con la mano.  
  
—Y yo también estoy furioso contigo —le susurro.  
  
Él se detiene.  
  
—¿Y qué he podido hacer yo para merecer tu ira?  
  
—Ya te lo diré luego, cuando deje de consumirte la rabia —le digo dándole un beso en la garganta. Cierra los ojos y me deja besarle, pero no hace ningún movimiento para devolverme el beso. Me abraza más fuerte, apretándome.  
  
—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado… —Su voz no es más que un susurro. Quebrada y ronca.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
—Oh, Lou… —Sus palabras son casi un sollozo.  
  
—Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Un poco impresionados, pero Gail también está bien. Ryan está bien. Y Jack ya no está.  
  
Niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Pero no gracias a ti —murmura.  
  
¿Qué? Me aparto un poco y le miro.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—No quiero discutir eso ahora mismo, Lou.  
  
Parpadeo. Bueno, tal vez yo sí… Pero decido que no es el momento. Al menos ya me habla. Vuelvo a apoyarme contra él. Ahora enreda los dedos en mi pelo y empieza a juguetear con él.  
  
—Quiero castigarte —me susurra—. Castigarte de verdad. Azotarte hasta que no lo puedas soportar más.  
  
El corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta. ¡Joder!  
  
—Lo sé —le digo a la vez que se me eriza el vello.  
  
—Y tal vez lo haga.  
  
—Espero que no.  
  
Vuelve a apretarme en su abrazo.  
  
—Lou, Lou, Lou… Pones a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera, hasta la de un santo.  
  
—Se pueden decir muchas cosas de usted, señor Styles, pero que sea un santo no es una de ellas.  
  
Finalmente me concede una risa reticente.  
  
—Muy cierto, como siempre, señor de Styles. —Me da un beso en la frente y se mueve—. Vuelve a la cama. Tú tampoco has dormido mucho. —Se levanta, me coge en brazos y me deposita en la cama.  
  
—¿Te tumbas conmigo?  
  
—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Se agacha y recoge el vaso—. Vuelve a dormir. Te despertaré dentro de un par de horas.  
  
—¿Todavía estás furioso conmigo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces me voy a dormir otra vez.  
  
—Bien. —Tira del edredón para taparme y me da un beso en la frente—. Duérmete.  
  
Y como estoy tan grogui por lo de anoche, tan aliviado de que Harry haya vuelto, y tan fatigado emocionalmente por este encuentro a primera hora de la mañana, no lo dudo ni un momento y hago lo que me dice. Mientras me voy quedando dormido me pregunto por qué no habrá utilizado su mecanismo habitual para gestionar las cosas: lanzarse sobre mí para follarme sin piedad. Aunque, dado el mal sabor que siento en la boca, agradezco que no lo haya hecho.

***

  
—Te traigo zumo de naranja —dice Harry y yo abro los ojos otra vez.  
  
Acabo de pasar las dos horas de sueño más profundo y relajante de mi vida y me levanto fresco. Además, ya no me late la cabeza. El zumo de naranja es una visión que agradezco, igual que la de mi marido. Se ha puesto el chándal. Por un momento mi mente vuelve al Heathman Hotel, la primera vez que me desperté a su lado. La sudadera gris está húmeda por el sudor. O ha estado entrenando en el gimnasio del sótano o ha salido a correr. No debería estar tan guapo después de hacer ejercicio.  
  
—Me voy a dar una ducha —murmura y desaparece en el baño.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. Sigue estando distante. O está distraído pensando en todo lo que ha pasado o sigue furioso o… ¿qué? Me siento, cojo el zumo de naranja y me lo bebo demasiado rápido. Está delicioso, frío y mejora mucho la sensación de mi boca. Salgo de la cama, ansioso por reducir la distancia, real y metafórica, entre mi marido y yo. Echo un vistazo al despertador. Son las ocho. Me quito la camiseta de Harry y le sigo al baño. Está en la ducha, lavándose el pelo, y yo no lo dudo un segundo y me meto con él. Se pone tenso un momento cuando le abrazo desde detrás, pegándome contra su espalda musculosa y mojada. Ignoro su reacción y le aprieto con fuerza apoyando la mejilla contra su piel a la vez que cierro los ojos. Después de un instante se mueve un poco para que los dos quedemos bajo la cascada de agua caliente y sigue lavándose el pelo. Dejo que caiga el agua sobre mí mientras abrazo al hombre que quiero. Pienso en todas las veces que me ha follado y las veces en que me ha hecho el amor aquí. Frunzo el ceño. Nunca ha estado tan callado.  
  
Giro la cabeza y empiezo a darle besos en la espalda. Noto que su cuerpo se tensa otra vez.  
  
—Lou… —dice y suena a advertencia.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Mis manos bajan lentamente por su estómago plano en dirección a su vientre. Él me coge las dos manos con las suyas y me obliga a detenerme mientras niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No —dice.  
  
Le suelto inmediatamente. ¿Me está diciendo que no? Mi mente se desploma en caída libre. ¿Había ocurrido esto alguna vez antes? La voz de mi conciencia niega con la cabeza, frunce los labios y me mira por encima de las gafas de pasta con una mirada que dice: Ahora sí que lo has jodido del todo. Siento como si me hubiera dado una bofetada fuerte. Me ha rechazado. Y toda una vida de inseguridades desembocan en una idea horrible: ya no me desea. Doy un respingo cuando siento la punzada de dolor. Harry se gira y me alivia ver que no es totalmente indiferente a mis encantos. Me coge la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me encuentro mirando sus ojos verdes y cautelosos.  
  
—Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo —me dice con la voz baja y seria. ¡Mierda! Se inclina, apoya su frente contra la mía y cierra los ojos. Yo levanto las manos y le acaricio la cara.  
  
—No te pongas así, por favor. Creo que estás exagerando —le susurro.  
  
Se yergue y palidece. Mi mano cae junto a mi costado.  
  
—¿Que estoy exagerando? —exclama—. ¡Un puto lunático ha entrado en mi piso para secuestrar a mi marido y tú me dices que estoy exagerando! —La amenaza parcial de su voz es aterradora y sus ojos me abrasan al mirarme como si yo fuera el puto lunático del que hablaba.  
  
—No… Eh… No era eso lo que quería decir. Creía que estabas enfadado porque me quedé a tomar las copas en el bar.  
  
Cierra los ojos una vez más como si no pudiera soportar el dolor y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Harry, yo no estaba aquí —le digo intentando apaciguarle y tranquilizarle.  
  
—Lo sé —susurra y abre los ojos—. Y todo porque no eres capaz de hacer caso a una simple petición, joder. —Su tono es amargo y ahora ha llegado mi turno de ponerme pálido—. No quiero discutir esto ahora, en la ducha. Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo, Louis. Me estás haciendo cuestionarme mi juicio. —Se gira y sale de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla al pasar y saliendo después del baño, dejándome allí solo y helado bajo el agua caliente.  
  
Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.  
  
Entonces el significado de todo lo que ha dicho empieza a abrirse camino en mi mente. ¿Secuestro? Joder. ¿Jack quería secuestrarme? Recuerdo la cinta americana de su bolsillo y que no quise darle vueltas a por qué la llevaba. ¿Harry tiene más información? Me enjabono rápidamente el cuerpo y después me lavo el pelo. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo. No le voy a dejar que siga ocultándome cosas.  
  
Harry no está en el dormitorio cuando salgo. Oh, sí que se ha vestido rápido… Hago lo mismo: me pongo mi traje favorito color azul oscuro y los zapatos negros. Soy vagamente consciente de que me he puesto esta ropa porque a Harry le gusta. Me seco el pelo con energía con la toalla y me lo cepillo. Me miro en el espejo. Estoy pálido. Inspiro hondo para tranquilizarme. Necesito enfrentar las consecuencias de mi decisión precipitada de querer seguir pasándomelo bien con una amiga. Suspiro y sé que Harry no lo va a ver así.  
  
Tampoco hay ni rastro de Harry en el salón. La señora Jones está ocupada en la cocina.  
  
—Buenos días, Lou —me dice dulcemente.  
  
—Buenos días —respondo con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Por fin vuelvo a ser Lou!  
  
—¿Té?  
  
—Por favor.  
  
—¿Algo de comer?  
  
—Sí. Esta mañana me apetece una tortilla, por favor.  
  
—¿Con champiñones y espinacas?  
  
—Y queso.  
  
—Ahora mismo.  
  
—¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
—El señor Styles está en su estudio.  
  
—¿Ha desayunado? —Miro los dos platos que hay sobre la barra del desayuno.  
  
—No, señor.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Harry está al teléfono vestido con una camisa blanca sin corbata y vuelve a parecer el confiado presidente de la empresa. Cómo pueden engañar las apariencias. Me mira cuando me asomo al umbral pero niega con la cabeza para dejarme claro que no soy bienvenido. Mierda… Me giro y vuelvo desanimado a sentarme en la barra del desayuno. Entra Higgins vestido con un traje oscuro y con el aspecto de haber dormido ocho horas sin interrupciones.  
  
—Buenos días, Higgins —le saludo intentando averiguar de qué humor está. A ver si me da alguna pista visual de lo que está ocurriendo.  
  
—Buenos días, señor —me responde y oigo cierta compasión en esas tres palabras.   
  
Le sonrió amablemente sabiendo que ha tenido que soportar a un Harry enfadado y frustrado en su regreso a Seattle antes de lo previsto.  
  
—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —me atrevo a preguntar.  
  
—Largo, señor. —Su brevedad dice mucho—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo está? —añade en un tono más suave.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Discúlpeme —dice, y se encamina al estudio de Harry. Mmm… A Higgins le deja entrar y a mí no.  
  
—Aquí tiene. —La señora Jones me coloca delante el desayuno. Acabo de quedarme sin apetito, pero me lo como para no ofenderla.  
  
Para cuando termino lo que he podido comer de mi desayuno, Harry todavía no ha salido del estudio.  
  
¿Me está evitando?  
  
—Gracias, señora Jones —le digo bajándome del taburete y dirigiéndome al baño para lavarme los dientes.  
  
Me los cepillo y recuerdo la discusión con Harry por los votos matrimoniales. También entonces se refugió en su estudio. ¿Es eso lo que le pasa? ¿Está enfurruñado? Me estremezco al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo después. ¿Va a volver a ocurrir eso?   
  
Tenemos que hablar. Quiero saber lo que sea que pasa con Jack y por qué ha aumentado la seguridad de todos los Styles; todos los detalles que me ha estado ocultando a mí, pero que Perrie sí sabía. Obviamente Zayn sí le cuenta las cosas.  
  
Miro el reloj. Las nueve menos diez… Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Acabo de cepillarme los dientes y me encamino al salón. Me alivia ver que Harry está allí desayunando.  
  
—¿Vas a ir? —me dice al verme.  
  
—¿A trabajar? Claro. —Camino valientemente hacia él y apoyo las manos en la barra del desayuno. Me mira sin expresión—. Harry, no hace ni una semana que hemos vuelto. Tengo que ir a trabajar.  
  
—Pero… —Deja la frase sin terminar y se pasa la mano por el pelo. La señora Jones sale en silencio de la habitación. Muy discreta, Gail.  
  
—Sé que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Si te calmas un poco, tal vez podamos hacerlo esta noche.  
  
Se queda con la boca abierta por la consternación.  
  
—¿Que me calme? —pregunta en voz extrañamente baja.  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
—No, Louis, no lo sé.  
  
—No quiero pelear. Venía a preguntarte si puedo coger mi coche.  
  
—No, no puedes —me responde.  
  
—Está bien —acepto.  
  
Él parpadea. Obviamente estaba esperando que empezara a discutir.  
  
—Prescott te acompañará. —Su tono es ahora menos beligerante.  
  
Oh, por favor, Prescott no… Quiero hacer un mohín y protestar, pero al final no lo hago. Ahora que Jack ya no está, podríamos volver a reducir la seguridad…  
  
Recuerdo las sabias palabras de mi madre el día de mi boda: «Lou, cariño, tienes que elegir bien las batallas que vas a librar. Te pasará lo mismo con tus hijos cuando los tengas». Bueno, al menos me deja ir al trabajo.  
  
—Está bien —murmuro. Como no quiero dejarle así, con tantas cosas sin resolver y tanta tensión entre nosotros, doy un paso vacilante para acercarme a él. Él se tensa y abre mucho los ojos y durante un segundo parece tan vulnerable que me conmueve desde el fondo del corazón. Oh, Harry, lo siento. Le doy un beso casto en la comisura de la boca. Él cierra los ojos como si saboreara mi contacto.  
  
—No me odies —le digo en un susurro.  
  
Me coge la mano.  
  
—No te odio.  
  
—No me has devuelto el beso…  
  
Sus ojos me miran suspicaces.  
  
—Lo sé —murmura.  
  
Estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. De repente se pone de pie y me coge la cara con las manos. Un momento después sus labios aprietan con fuerza los míos.  
  
Abro la boca por la sorpresa y eso le da acceso a su lengua. Él aprovecha la oportunidad e invade mi boca, poseyéndome. Justo cuando empiezo a responderle, él me suelta con la respiración acelerada.  
  
—Higgins y Prescott te llevarán a la editorial —dice con los ojos ardientes por la necesidad—. ¡Higgins! —le llama a gritos. Me sonrojo e intento recuperar un poco la compostura.  
  
—¿Señor? —Higgins está de pie en el umbral.  
  
—Dile a Prescott que el señor Styles-Tomlinson va a ir a trabajar. ¿Podéis llevarle, por favor?  
  
—Claro, señor. —Higgins desaparece.  
  
—Por favor, intenta mantenerte al margen de cualquier problema hoy. Te lo agradecería mucho —me pide Harry.  
  
—Haré lo que pueda —le respondo sonriendo dulcemente. Una media sonrisa aparece reticente en los labios de Harry, pero la frena en cuanto se da cuenta.  
  
—Hasta luego —me dice un poco frío.  
  
—Hasta luego —le respondo en un susurro.  
  
Prescott y yo cogemos el ascensor de servicio hasta el garaje del sótano para evitar a los medios de comunicación que hay fuera. El arresto de Jack y el hecho de que lo atraparon en nuestro piso ya es algo del dominio público. Cuando me siento en el Audi me pregunto si habrá paparazzi esperando en la puerta de Seattle Independent Publishing como el día que anunciamos el compromiso.  
  
Vamos en el coche en silencio hasta que recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Mark y después a mamá para que sepan que Harry y yo estamos bien y se queden tranquilos. Por suerte las dos llamadas son cortas y acabo justo antes de que aparquemos delante de la editorial. Como me temía, hay una pequeña multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos esperando. Todos se giran a la vez y miran el Audi expectantes.  
  
—¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto, señor? —me pregunta Higgins. Una parte de mí quiere volver a casa, pero eso significa pasar el día con el señor Hecho una Furia.   
  
Espero que el tiempo le dé un poco de perspectiva. Jack está bajo custodia policial, así que mi Cincuenta debería estar contento, pero no lo está. Un parte de mí le comprende: demasiadas cosas han quedado fuera de su control, yo una de ellas, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.  
  
—Llevadme por el otro lado, por la entrada lateral, Higgins.  
  
—Sí, señor.

***

  
Ya es la una de la tarde y he conseguido concentrarme en el trabajo toda la mañana. Oigo que llaman a la puerta y Elizabeth asoma la cabeza.  
  
—¿Tienes un momento? —me pregunta con una sonrisa.  
  
—Claro —murmuro sorprendido por su visita inesperada.  
  
Entra y se sienta, colocándose el largo pelo negro detrás del hombro.  
  
—Quería saber si estabas bien. Roach me ha pedido que viniera a verte —aclara apresuradamente mientras se sonroja—. Lo digo por todo lo que pasó anoche…  
  
El arresto de Jack Hyde está en todos los periódicos, pero nadie parece haber hecho todavía la conexión con el incendio en las oficinas de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
  
—Estoy bien —le respondo intentando no pensar mucho en cómo me siento. Jack quería hacerme daño.  
  
Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. Ya lo intentó antes. Es Harry el que me preocupa. Le echo un vistazo al ordenador por si tengo correo. Nada de Harry todavía. No sé si escribirle yo o si eso intensificará su furia.  
  
—Bien —responde Elizabeth y esta vez, para variar, la sonrisa le alcanza los ojos—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, cualquier cosa, solo dímelo.  
  
—Lo haré.  
  
Elizabeth se pone de pie.  
  
—Sé que estás muy ocupado, Lou, así que te dejo volver al trabajo.  
  
—Eh… gracias.  
  
Esta ha sido la reunión más breve y absurda que ha habido hoy en todo el hemisferio occidental de la tierra. ¿Por qué le ha pedido Roach que venga? Tal vez esté preocupado; después de todo soy el marido de su jefe.  
  
Aparto todos esos pensamientos sombríos y cojo el iPhone con la esperanza de que allí tenga un correo de Harry. Nada más hacerlo, suena un aviso en mi correo del trabajo.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:04  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Declaración  
  
Louis:  
El detective Clark irá a tu oficina hoy a las 3 de la tarde para tomarte declaración.  
He insistido en que vaya a verte porque no quiero que tú vayas a la comisaría.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Me quedo mirando ese correo durante cinco minutos completos, intentando pensar en una respuesta ligera y graciosa para mejorarle el humor. Como no se me ocurre nada, opto por la brevedad.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:12  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Declaración  
  
OK.  
L x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
Me quedo contemplando la pantalla, ansioso por recibir su respuesta, pero no llega nada. Harry no está de humor para jugar hoy.  
  
Me acomodo en el asiento. No puedo culparle. Mi pobre Cincuenta ha debido de pasar las primeras horas de esta mañana frenético. Pero entonces se me ocurre algo. Llevaba el esmoquin cuando le he visto al despertarme esta mañana… ¿A qué hora decidió volver de Nueva York? Normalmente deja cualquier evento entre las diez y las once. Anoche a esa hora yo todavía estaba con Perrie.  
  
¿Decidió Harry volver a casa porque yo estaba en un bar o por el incidente con Jack? Si volvió porque estaba fuera pasándomelo bien, no habrá sabido ni lo de Jack, ni lo de la policía, ni nada… hasta que ha aterrizado en Seattle. De repente me parece muy importante saberlo. Si Harry decidió volver solo porque yo estaba en un bar, entonces su reacción fue exagerada. Mi subconsciente enseña un poco los dientes y pone cara de arpía. Vale, me alegro de que haya vuelto, así que puede que sea irrelevante. Pero Harry debió de quedarse de piedra cuando aterrizó. Es normal que esté tan confuso hoy. Recuerdo sus palabras de antes: «Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo, Louis. Me estás haciendo cuestionarme mi juicio».  
  
Tengo que saberlo: ¿volvió por mi salida a tomar cócteles o por el puto lunático?  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:24  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Tu vuelo  
  
¿A qué hora decidiste volver a Seattle ayer?  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editorr de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:26  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tu vuelo  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:29  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Tu vuelo  
  
Digamos que por curiosidad.  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:32  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tu vuelo  
  
La curiosidad mató al gato.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:35  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Eh?  
  
¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es otra amenaza?  
Ya sabes adónde quiero llegar con esto, ¿verdad?  
¿Decidiste volver porque me fui a un bar con una amiga a tomar una copa aunque tú me hubieras pedido que no lo hiciera o volviste porque había un loco en nuestro piso?  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
Me quedo mirando la pantalla. No hay respuesta. Miro el reloj del ordenador. La una cuarenta y cinco y sigue sin haber respuesta.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:56  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: He dado en el clavo…  
  
Tomaré tu silencio como una admisión de que decidiste volver a Seattle porque CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN. Soy un adulto y salí a tomar unas copas con una amiga. No entiendo las ramificaciones en cuanto a la seguridad de CAMBIAR DE IDEA porque NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA. Tuve que enterarme por Perrie de que has aumentado la seguridad de todos los Styles, no solo la nuestra. Creo que siempre reaccionas exageradamente en lo que respecta a mi seguridad y entiendo por qué, pero cada vez te pareces más al niño que siempre decía «que viene el lobo».  
Nunca sé si hay algo por lo que preocuparse de verdad o si todo se trata de tu percepción del peligro. Tenía a dos miembros del equipo de seguridad conmigo. Creí que tanto Perrie como yo estábamos seguros. Lo cierto es que estábamos más seguros en ese bar que en el piso. Si yo hubiera tenido TODA LA INFORMACIÓN sobre la situación, tal vez habría hecho las cosas de forma diferente.  
Creo que tus preocupaciones tienen algo que ver con el material que había en el ordenador de Jack (mejor dicho, eso es lo que cree Perrie). ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que mi mejor amiga sepa más que yo de lo que está pasando? Soy tu MARIDO. ¿Me lo vas a contar o vas a seguir tratándome como a un niño, lo que te garantizará que yo siga comportándome como tal?  
Que sepas que tú no eres el único que está furioso.  
  
Lou  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
Y pulso «Enviar». Hala… Chúpate esa, Styles. Inspiro hondo. Estoy furioso. Me estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que había hecho, pero ya no.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2015 13:59  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: He dado en el clavo…  
  
Como siempre, señor de Styles, se muestra directo y desafiante por correo.  
Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto cuando vuelvas a NUESTRO piso.  
Y deberías cuidar ese lenguaje. Yo sigo estando furioso también.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
¡Que cuide mi lenguaje! Miro el ordenador con el ceño fruncido y me doy cuenta de que esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. No le respondo, sino que cojo un manuscrito que hemos recibido hace poco de un autor nuevo muy prometedor y empiezo a leer.

***

  
Mi reunión con el detective Clark transcurre sin incidentes. Está menos gruñón que anoche, creo que porque habrá podido dormir un poco. O tal vez es que prefiere trabajar en el turno de día.  
  
—Gracias por su declaración, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
—De nada, detective. ¿Está Hyde bajo custodia policial ya?  
  
—Sí, señor. Le dieron el alta en el hospital esta mañana. Con los cargos que tenemos contra él, creo que pasará con nosotros una temporada. —Sonríe y eso hace que se arruguen las comisuras de sus ojos oscuros.  
  
—Bien. Nos ha hecho pasar una temporada muy difícil a mi marido y a mí.  
  
—He hablado largo y tendido con el señor Styles esta mañana. Está muy aliviado. Un hombre interesante su marido.  
  
No se hace una idea…  
  
—Sí, creo que así es. —Le sonrío educadamente y él entiende que con eso ha acabado aquí.  
  
—Si se le ocurre algo más, llámeme. Tome mi tarjeta. —Saca con dificultad una tarjeta de la cartera y me la pasa.  
  
—Gracias, detective. Lo haré.  
  
—Que tenga un buen día, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
—Igualmente.  
  
Cuando se va me pregunto de qué irán a acusar a Hyde. Seguro que Harry no me lo dice. Frunzo los labios.  
  
***  
  
Volvemos en coche en silencio al Escala. Alberto es el que conduce esta vez y Prescott va a su lado. El corazón se me va cayendo poco a poco a los pies conforme nos acercamos. Sé que Harry y yo vamos a tener una gran pelea y no sé si tengo fuerzas.  
  
Cuando subo en el ascensor desde el garaje con Prescott a mi lado, intento poner en orden mis pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que quiero decir? Creo que ya se lo he dicho todo en el correo. Tal vez ahora él me dé algunas respuestas. Eso espero. No puedo controlar mis nervios. El corazón me late con fuerza, tengo la boca seca y me sudan las manos. No quiero pelear. Pero a veces él se pone difícil y yo necesito mantenerme firme.  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abren y aparece el vestíbulo, otra vez en perfecto orden. La mesa está de pie y tiene un jarrón nuevo encima con un precioso ramo de peonías rosa pálido y blanco. Echo un vistazo rápido a los cuadros según vamos pasando: las madonas parecen todas intactas. Ya han arreglado la puerta del vestíbulo que estaba rota y vuelve a cumplir su función; Prescott me la abre amablemente para que pase. Ha estado muy callada todo el día. Creo que me gusta más así.  
  
Dejo el maletín en el pasillo y me encamino al salón, pero me paro en seco al entrar.   
  
Oh, vaya…  
  
—Buenas noches, señor de Styles —dice Harry con voz suave. Está de pie junto al piano vestido con una camiseta negra ajustada y unos vaqueros… «Esos» vaqueros, los que normalmente lleva en el cuarto de juegos. Madre mía. Son unos vaqueros claros muy lavados, ceñidos y con un roto en la rodilla, que le quedan de muerte. Se acerca a mí descalzo, con el botón superior de los vaqueros desabrochado y los ojos ardientes que me miran fijamente.  
  
—Que bien que ya estés en casa. Te estaba esperando.


	12. Chapter 12

—Ah, ¿me has estado esperando? —le pregunto en un susurro. La boca se me seca aún más y el corazón amenaza con salírseme del pecho. ¿Por qué va vestido así? ¿Qué significa? ¿Sigue enfadado?  
  
—Sí. —Su voz es muy suave y sonríe mientras se acerca a mí.  
  
Está muy guapo, con los vaqueros colgándole de las caderas de esa forma… Oh, no, no me voy a dejar distraer. Intento averiguar cuál es su estado de ánimo mientras se acerca. ¿Enfadado? ¿Juguetón? ¿Lujurioso?  
  
¡Ah! Es imposible saberlo.  
  
—Me gustan tus vaqueros —le digo.  
  
Me dedica esa sonrisa depredadora que me desarma pero no le alcanza los ojos. Mierda, sigue enfadado.  
  
Lleva esa ropa para distraerme. Se queda parado delante de mí y noto su intensidad abrasadora. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos pero impenetrables. Su mirada, fija en la mía, arde. Trago saliva.  
  
—Creo que tiene algún problema, señor de Styles —me dice con voz sedosa y saca algo del bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos pero oigo que desdobla un papel. Me lo muestra; le echo un vistazo rápido y reconozco mi correo. Vuelvo a mirarle y sus ojos sueltan chispas de furia.  
  
—Sí, tengo algunos problemas —susurro casi sin aliento. Necesito distancia si vamos a hablar de esto.  
  
Pero antes de que pueda apartarme, él se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya. Sin darme cuenta cierro los ojos, agradeciendo ese inesperado contacto tan tierno.  
  
—Yo también —dice contra mi piel y yo abro los ojos al oírle decir eso. Se aparta, vuelve a erguirse y de nuevo me mira con intensidad.  
  
—Creo que conozco bien tus problemas, Harry. —Hay ironía en mi voz y él entorna los ojos para ocultar la diversión que ha aparecido en ellos momentáneamente.  
  
¿Vamos a pelear? Doy un paso atrás para prepararme. Tengo que establecer una distancia física con él: con su olor, su mirada y su cuerpo que me distrae con esos vaqueros. Frunce el ceño y se aparta.  
  
—¿Por qué volviste de Nueva York? —le pregunto directamente. Acabemos con esto cuando antes.  
  
—Ya sabes por qué. —Su tono es de clara advertencia.  
  
—¿Porque salí con Perrie?  
  
—Porque no cumpliste tu palabra y me desafiaste, exponiéndote a un riesgo innecesario.  
  
—¿Que no cumplí mi palabra? ¿Así es como lo ves? —exclamo ignorando el resto de la frase.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Madre mía. Hablando de reacciones exageradas… Empiezo a poner los ojos en blanco pero paro al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Harry, cambié de idea —le explico lentamente, con paciencia, como si fuera un niño—. Soy un ser humano. Es muy normal en los seres humanos cambiar de opinión. Lo hacemos constantemente.  
  
Parpadea como si no comprendiera lo que acabo de decir.  
  
—Si se me hubiera ocurrido que ibas a cancelar tu viaje por eso… —Me faltan las palabras y me doy cuenta de que no sé qué decir. Me veo por un momento volviendo a la discusión sobre los votos. No he prometido obedecerte, estoy a punto de decir, pero me muerdo la lengua porque en el fondo me alegro de que haya regresado. A pesar de su enfado, me alegro de que esté de vuelta sano y salvo; enfadado y echando chispas, pero aquí delante de mí.  
  
—¿Cambiaste de idea? —No puede ocultar su desdén y su incredulidad.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Y no me llamaste para decírmelo? —Se me queda mirando, todavía incrédulo, antes de continuar—. Y lo que es peor, dejaste al equipo de seguridad corto de efectivos en la casa y pusiste en peligro a Ryan.  
  
Oh. No se me había ocurrido.  
  
—Debería haberte llamado, pero no quería preocuparte. Si te hubiera llamado, me lo habrías prohibido, y echaba de menos a Perrie. Quería salir con ella. Además, eso hizo que estuviera fuera del piso cuando vino Jack. Ryan no debería haberle dejado entrar.   
  
—Es todo tan confuso… Si Ryan no le hubiera permitido entrar, Jack seguiría por ahí.  
  
Los ojos de Harry brillan salvajemente. Los cierra un momento y su cara se tensa por el dolor. Oh, no.  
  
Niega con la cabeza y antes de que me dé cuenta me está abrazando, apretándome contra él.  
  
—Oh, Lou —susurra mientras me aprieta aún más, hasta que casi no puedo respirar—. Si te hubiera pasado algo… —Su voz es apenas un susurro.  
  
—No me ha ocurrido nada —consigo decir.  
  
—Pero podría haber ocurrido. Lo he pasado fatal hoy, todo el día pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Estaba tan furioso, Lou. Furioso contigo, conmigo, con todo el mundo. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan enfadado, excepto… —Deja de hablar.  
  
—¿Excepto cuándo? —le animo a continuar.  
  
—Una vez en tu antiguo apartamento. Cuando estaba allí Michael.  
  
Oh, no quiero recordar eso.  
  
—Has estado tan frío esta mañana… —le digo y la voz se me quiebra en la última palabra al recordar lo mal que me he sentido por su rechazo en la ducha. Deja de abrazarme y sube las manos hasta mi nuca. Yo inspiro hondo mientras me echa atrás la cabeza.  
  
—No sé cómo gestionar toda esta ira. Creo que no quiero hacerte daño —dice con los ojos muy abiertos y cautos—. Esta mañana quería castigarte con saña y… —No encuentra las palabras o le da demasiado miedo decirlas.  
  
—¿Te preocupaba hacerme daño? —termino la frase por él. No he creído ni un segundo que él pudiera hacerme daño, pero me siento aliviado de todas formas; una pequeña y despiadada parte de mí temía que su rechazo hubiera sido porque ya no me quería.  
  
—No me fiaba de mí mismo —confiesa.  
  
—Harry, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño. Ni físicamente ni de ninguna forma. —Le cojo la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
—¿Lo sabes? —me pregunta y oigo escepticismo en su voz.  
  
—Sí, sé que lo que dijiste era una amenaza vacía. Sé que no quieres azotarme hasta que no lo pueda soportar.  
  
—Sí que quería.  
  
—Realmente no. Creías que querías.  
  
—No sé si eso es así —murmura.  
  
—Piénsalo —le digo abrazándole otra vez y acariciándole el pecho con la nariz por encima de la camiseta negra—. Piensa en cómo te sentiste cuando me fui. Me has dicho muchas veces cómo te dejó eso, cómo alteró tu forma de ver el mundo y a mí. Sé a lo que has renunciado por mí. Piensa cómo te sentiste al ver las marcas de las esposas durante la luna de miel.  
  
Su cuerpo se tensa y sé que está procesando la información. Aprieto el abrazo con las manos en su espalda y siento los músculos tensos y tonificados bajo la camiseta. Se va relajando gradualmente.  
  
¿Eso era lo que le estaba preocupando? ¿Que fuera capaz de hacerme daño? ¿Por qué tengo yo más fe en él que él mismo? No lo entiendo. No hay duda de que hemos avanzado. Normalmente es tan fuerte, tan dueño del control… pero sin él está perdido.   
  
Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… Lo siento. Me da un beso en el pelo y yo levanto la cara. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos y me buscan, me dan y se llevan, me suplican… pero no sé el qué. Quiero seguir sintiendo su boca sobre la mía y le devuelvo el beso apasionadamente.  
  
—Tienes mucha fe en mí —murmura cuando se separa.  
  
—Sí que la tengo. —Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos y la yema del pulgar, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. La furia ha desaparecido. Mi Cincuenta ha vuelto de donde estaba. Me alegro de verle. Le miro y le sonrío con timidez—. Además —le susurro—, no tienes los papeles.  
  
Se queda con la boca abierta por el asombro, divertido, y me aprieta contra su pecho otra vez.  
  
—Tienes razón. —Ríe.  
  
Estamos de pie en medio del salón, abrazados.  
  
—Vamos a la cama —me pide tras no sé cuánto tiempo.  
  
Oh, madre mía…  
  
—Harry, tenemos que hablar.  
  
—Después —dice.  
  
—Harry, por favor. Habla conmigo.  
  
Suspira.  
  
—¿De qué?  
  
—Ya sabes. De no contarme las cosas.  
  
—Quiero protegerte.  
  
—No soy un niño.  
  
—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, señor de Styles. —Me acaricia el cuerpo con una mano y al final la deja apoyada sobre mi culo. Mueve las caderas y su erección creciente se aprieta contra mí.  
  
—¡Harry! —le regaño—. Que me lo cuentes.  
  
Vuelve a suspirar, exasperado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta resignado y me suelta. No me gusta eso; que me hable no quiere decir que tenga que soltarme. Me coge la mano y se agacha para recoger mi correo del suelo.  
  
—Muchas cosas —digo mientras dejo que me lleve hasta el sofá.  
  
—Siéntate —me ordena. Hay cosas que no cambian, me digo, pero hago lo que me pide. Harry se sienta a mi lado, se inclina hacia delante y apoya la cabeza en las manos.  
  
Oh, no. ¿Esto es demasiado duro para él? Pero entonces se incorpora, se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y se vuelve hacia mí expectante y aceptando su destino.  
  
—Pregunta —me dice directamente.  
  
Oh. Bueno, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía.  
  
—¿Por qué le has puesto seguridad adicional a tu familia?  
  
—Hyde también era una amenaza para ellos.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Por su ordenador. Tenía detalles personales míos y del resto de mi familia. Sobre todo de Des.  
  
—¿Des? ¿Y por qué?  
  
—Todavía no lo sé. Vámonos a la cama.  
  
—¡Harry, dímelo!  
  
—¿Que te diga qué?  
  
—Eres tan… irritante.  
  
—Y tú también. —Me mira fijamente.  
  
—No aumentaste la seguridad cuando descubriste la información sobre tu familia en el ordenador. ¿Qué pasó para que lo hicieras? ¿Por qué aumentarla ahora y no antes?  
  
Harry entorna los ojos.  
  
—No sabía que iba a intentar quemar mi edificio ni que… —Se detiene—. Creíamos que no era más que una obsesión desagradable. Ya sabes —dice encogiéndose de hombros—, cuando estás expuesto a los ojos de la gente, la gente se interesa por ti. Eran cosas sueltas: noticias de cuando estaba en Harvard sobre el equipo de remo o de mi carrera. Informes sobre Des, siguiendo su carrera y la de mi madre, y también cosas de Zayn y de Cher.  
  
Qué raro…  
  
—Has dicho «ni que»… —le interrogo.  
  
—¿«Ni que» qué?  
  
—Has dicho que no sabías que iba a intentar quemar tu edificio ni que…, como si tuvieras intención de añadir algo más.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
  
¿Qué? Le miro con el ceño fruncido y mi estómago protesta.  
  
—¿Has comido algo hoy? —me pregunta con voz dura y ojos gélidos.  
  
El rubor de mis mejillas me traiciona.  
  
—Me lo temía. Ya sabes lo que pienso de que no comas. Ven —me dice a la vez que se pone de pie y me tiende la mano—. Yo te daré de comer. —Y su tono cambia de nuevo. Ahora está lleno de una promesa sensual.  
  
—¿Darme de comer? —le pregunto. Lo que hay por debajo de mi ombligo se tensa. Maldita sea. Es la típica distracción para que dejemos el tema. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que voy a sacarle por ahora? Me lleva hasta la cocina, coge un taburete y se encamina al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.  
  
—Siéntate —me ordena.  
  
—¿Dónde está la señora Jones? —pregunto mientras me encaramo al taburete notando su ausencia por primera vez.  
  
—Les he dado a Higgins y a ella la noche libre.  
  
Oh.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
Me mira durante un segundo y vuelve a su tono de diversión arrogante.  
  
—Porque puedo.  
  
—¿Y vas a cocinar tú? —Se percibe claramente la incredulidad en mi voz.  
  
—Oh, hombre de poca fe… Cierra los ojos.  
  
Uau… Yo pensé que íbamos a tener una pelea de mil demonios, y aquí estamos, jugando en la cocina.  
  
—Que los cierres —insiste.  
  
Primero pongo los ojos en blanco y después obedezco.  
  
—Mmm… No es suficiente —dice.  
  
Abro un ojo y le veo sacar un pañuelo de seda color azul del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros. Hace juego con mi traje. Demonios… Le miro extrañado. ¿Cuándo lo ha cogido?  
  
—Ciérralos —me ordena de nuevo—. No vale hacer trampas.  
  
—¿Me vas a tapar los ojos? —pregunto perplejo. De repente estoy sin aliento.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Harry… —Me coloca un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarme.  
  
¡Quiero hablar!  
  
—Hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero que comas algo. Has dicho que tenías hambre. —Me da un beso breve en los labios. Noto la suave seda del pañuelo contra los párpados mientras me lo anuda con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿Ves algo? —pregunta.  
  
—No —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco (figurativamente).  
  
Se ríe.  
  
—Siempre sé cuando estás poniendo los ojos en blanco… y ya sabes cómo me hace sentir eso.  
  
Frunzo los labios.  
  
—¿Podemos acabar con esto cuanto antes, por favor? —le respondo.  
  
—Qué impaciente, señor de Styles. Tiene muchas ganas de hablar. —Su tono es juguetón.  
  
—¡Sí!  
  
—Primero te voy a dar de comer —sentencia y me roza la sien con los labios, lo que me calma instantáneamente.  
  
Vale, lo haremos a tu manera. Me resigno a mi destino y escucho los movimientos que Harry hace por la cocina. Abre la puerta de la nevera y coloca varios platos sobre la encimera que hay detrás de mí. Camina hasta el microondas, mete algo dentro y lo enciende. Me pica la curiosidad. Oigo que baja la palanca de la tostadora, que gira la rueda y el suave tictac del temporizador. Mmm… ¿Tostadas?  
  
—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de hablar —digo distraído. Una mezcla de aromas exóticos y especiados llena la cocina y yo me revuelvo en el asiento.  
  
—Quieto, Louis. —Está cerca otra vez—. Quiero que te portes bien… —me susurra.  
  
Oh, madre mía.  
  
—Y no te muerdas el labio. —Harry me tira suavemente del labio inferior para liberarlo de mis dientes y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Después oigo el ruido seco del corcho de una botella y el sonido del vino al verterlo en una copa. Luego hay un momento de silencio al que le sigue un suave clic y el siseo de la estática de los altavoces envolventes cuando cobran vida. El tañido alto de una guitarra marca el comienzo de una canción que no conozco.  
  
Harry baja el volumen hasta convertirlo solo en música de fondo. Un hombre empieza a cantar en voz baja, profunda y sexy.  
  
—Creo que primero una copa —susurra Harry, distrayéndome de la canción—. Echa un poco atrás la cabeza. —Hago lo que me dice—. Un poco más —me pide.  
  
Obedezco y noto sus labios contra los míos. El vino frío cae en mi boca. Trago en un acto reflejo. Oh, Dios mío. Me inundan recuerdos de no hace tanto: yo, en Vancouver antes de graduarme, tirado en una cama con un Harry sexy y furioso al que no le había gustado mi correo. Mmm… ¿Han cambiado las cosas? No mucho. Excepto por que ahora reconozco el vino. Es Sancerre, el favorito de Harry.  
  
—Mmm —digo apreciativo.  
  
—¿Te gusta el vino? —murmura y noto su aliento caliente en la mejilla. Me embargan su proximidad, su vitalidad y su calor, que irradia hasta mi cuerpo aunque no me está tocando.  
  
—Sí —digo en un jadeo.  
  
—¿Más?  
  
—Contigo siempre quiero más.  
  
Casi puedo oír su sonrisa. Y eso me hace sonreír a mí también.  
  
—Señor de Styles, ¿está flirteando conmigo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Su anillo de boda choca contra la copa cuando da otro sorbo. Ahora me parece un sonido sexy. Esta vez él tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás y me la sujeta. Me besa otra vez y yo trago ávidamente el vino que me vierte en la boca. Sonríe y me da otro beso.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
  
—Creía que ya le había dicho que sí, señor Styles.  
  
El cantante del iPod está cantando algo sobre juegos perversos. Mmm… qué apropiado.  
  
Suena la alarma del microondas y Harry me suelta. Me siento erguido. La comida huele a especias: ajo, menta, orégano, romero… También huele a cordero, creo. Abre la puerta del microondas y el olor se intensifica.  
  
—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! —exclama Harry y oigo que un plato repiquetea sobre la encimera.  
  
¡Oh, Cincuenta!  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—¡Sí! —responde con voz tensa. Un momento después lo noto de pie a mi lado otra vez—. Me he quemado. Aquí —dice metiéndome el dedo índice en la boca—. Seguro que tú me lo chupas mejor que yo.  
  
—Oh. —Le agarro la mano y me saco el dedo de la boca lentamente—. Ya está, ya está —digo y me acerco para soplarle y enfriarle el dedo. Después le doy dos besitos suaves. Él deja de respirar. Vuelvo a meterme el dedo en la boca y lo chupo con cuidado. Él inspira bruscamente y ese sonido me llega directamente a la entrepierna.   
  
Tiene un sabor tan delicioso como siempre y me doy cuenta de que este es su juego: la lenta seducción de su esposo. Se supone que estaba enfadado, pero ahora… Este hombre que es mi marido es muy confuso. Pero a mí me gusta así. Juguetón. Divertido. Y muy sexy. Me ha dado algunas respuestas, pero no las suficientes. Quiero más, pero también quiero jugar. Después de toda la ansiedad y la tensión del día y la pesadilla de anoche con lo de Jack, necesito una distracción como esta.  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Harry y me saca el dedo de la boca, lo que interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—En lo temperamental que eres.  
  
Todavía está a mi lado.  
  
—Cincuenta Sombras, nene —dice por fin y me da un beso tierno en la comisura de la boca.  
  
—Mi Cincuenta Sombras —le susurro y le agarro de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia mí.  
  
—Oh, no, señor de Styles, nada de tocar. Todavía no.  
  
Me coge la mano, me obliga a soltarle la camiseta y me besa los dedos uno por uno.  
  
—Siéntate bien —me ordena.  
  
Hago un mohín.  
  
—Te voy a azotar si haces mohínes. Abre bien la boca.  
  
Oh, mierda. Abro la boca y él mete un tenedor con cordero caliente y especiado cubierto por una salsa de yogur fría y con sabor a menta. Mmm… Mastico.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Él emite un sonido de satisfacción y sé que también está comiendo.  
  
—¿Más?  
  
Asiento. Me da otro trozo y yo lo mastico con energía. Deja el tenedor y parte algo… pan, creo.  
  
—Abre —me manda.  
  
Esta vez es pan de pita con humus. Veo que la señora Jones (o tal vez Harry) ha ido de compras a la tienda de delicatessen que yo descubrí hace unas cinco semanas a solo dos manzanas del Escala. Mastico encantado. El Harry juguetón me aumenta el apetito.  
  
—¿Más? —me pregunta.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Más de todo. Por favor. Me muero de hambre.  
  
Oigo su sonrisa de placer. Me va dando de comer lenta y pacientemente, en ocasiones me quita un resto de comida de la comisura de la boca con un beso o con los dedos. De vez en cuando me ofrece un sorbo de vino de esa forma suya tan particular.  
  
—Abre bien y después muerde —me dice, y yo lo hago.  
  
Mmm… Una de mis comidas favoritas: hojas de parra rellenas. Están deliciosas, aunque frías; las prefiero calientes pero no quiero arriesgarme a que Harry vuelva a quemarse.   
  
Me las va dando lentamente y, cuando termino, le chupo los dedos para limpiárselos.  
  
—¿Más? —me pregunta con voz baja y ronca.  
  
Niego con la cabeza. Estoy lleno.  
  
—Bien —me susurra al oído—, porque ha llegado la hora de mi plato favorito. Tú. —Me coge en sus brazos por sorpresa y yo chillo.  
  
—¿Puedo quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos?  
  
—No.  
  
Estoy a punto de hacer un mohín, pero recuerdo su amenaza y me reprimo.  
  
—Al cuarto de juegos —me avisa.  
  
Oh, no sé si eso es una buena idea…  
  
—¿Listo para el desafío? —me pregunta. Y como ya se ha acostumbrado a la palabra «desafío» no puedo negarme.  
  
—Allá vamos… —le respondo con el cuerpo lleno de deseo y de algo a lo que no quiero ponerle nombre.  
  
Cruza la puerta de la cocina conmigo en brazos y después subimos al piso de arriba.  
  
—Creo que has adelgazado —dice con desaprobación. ¿Ah, sí? Bien. Recuerdo su comentario cuando llegamos de la luna de miel y lo poco que me gustó. Dios, ¿ya ha pasado una semana?  
  
Cuando llegamos al cuarto de juegos me baja pero sigue rodeándome la cintura con el brazo. Abre la puerta con destreza.  
  
Esa habitación siempre huele igual: a madera pulida y a algo cítrico. Se ha convertido en un olor que me resulta tranquilizador. Harry me suelta y me gira hasta que quedo de espaldas a él. Me quita el pañuelo y yo parpadeo ante la tenue luz. Me coge del pelo y tira un poco para que tenga que dar un paso atrás y pegarme a él.  
  
—Tengo un plan —me susurra al oído, y eso provoca que un estremecimiento me recorra la espalda.  
  
—Eso pensaba —le respondo. Me da un beso detrás de la oreja.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles, claro que lo tengo. —Su tono es suave y cautivador. Tira de mi cabeza hacia un lado y me recorre la garganta con suaves besos—. Primero tenemos que desnudarte. —Su voz ronronea desde lo más profundo de su garganta y reverbera por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero esto, lo que sea que haya planeado. Quiero que volvamos a conectar. Me gira para que le mire. Yo bajo la mirada hasta sus vaqueros, que todavía tienen el primer botón desabrochado, y no puedo resistirme. Meto el dedo por debajo de la cintura, evitando la camiseta y siento que el vello de su vientre me hace cosquillas en el nudillo. Él inhala bruscamente y yo levanto la vista para mirarle. Me paro en el botón desabrochado y sus ojos adoptan un tono más oscuro de verde. Oh, madre mía…  
  
—Tú deberías quedarte con estos puestos —le susurro.  
  
—Esa era mi intención, Louis.  
  
Y entonces se mueve y me pone una mano en la nuca y otra en el culo. Me aprieta contra él y su boca se cierra sobre la mía besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
¡Uau!  
  
Me obliga a caminar hacia atrás, con nuestras lenguas todavía entrelazadas, hasta que noto la cruz de madera justo detrás de mí. Se acerca todavía más y su cuerpo se contonea y se aprieta contra el mío.  
  
—Fuera el traje —dice deslizándome la chaqueta por los brazos. Después, me desabrocha los dos primeros botones de la camisa rozándome la piel con los dedos, quemándome a su paso—. Inclínate hacia delante —me ordena.  
  
Obedezco y él me saca la camisa por la cabeza y la tira a un lado, dejándome vestido con los pantalones y los zapatos. Sus ojos arden cuando me coge las manos y me las levanta por encima de la cabeza. Parpadea una vez y ladea la cabeza y sé que es su forma de pedirme permiso. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Trago saliva y asiento y una leve sonrisa de admiración, casi de orgullo, aparece en sus labios. Me sujeta las muñecas con las esposas de piel que hay en la parte superior de la cruz y vuelve a sacar el pañuelo.  
  
—Creo que ya has visto suficiente.  
  
Me tapa los ojos de nuevo, y me recorre un escalofrío cuando noto que los demás sentidos se agudizan: percibo el sonido de su suave respiración, mi respuesta excitada, la sangre que me late en los oídos, el olor de Harry mezclado con el de la cera y los cítricos de la habitación… Todas las sensaciones están más definidas porque no puedo ver. Su nariz toca la mía.  
  
—Te voy a volver loco —me susurra. Me agarra las caderas con las manos y baja para quitarme los pantalones, acariciándome las piernas a su paso.  
  
Volverme loco… uau.  
  
—Levanta los pies, primero uno y luego el otro. —Obedezco y me quita primero un zapato seguido del otro y después se deshace de mis pantalones. Me coge suavemente un tobillo y tira un poco de mi pierna hacia la derecha—. Baja el pie —me dice y después me esposa el tobillo derecho a la cruz. Seguidamente hace lo mismo con el izquierdo.  
  
Estoy indefenso, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y sujetos a la cruz. Harry se acerca a mí y noto su calor en todo el cuerpo aunque no me toca. Un segundo después me agarra la barbilla, me levanta la cabeza y me da un beso casto.  
  
—Un poco de música y juguetes, me parece. Está precioso así, señor de Styles. Me voy a tomar un instante para admirar la vista. —Su voz es suave. Me tenso entero.  
  
Un minuto (o dos) después le oigo caminar hasta la cómoda y abrir uno de los cajones. ¿El cajón anal? No tengo ni idea. Saca algo que deja sobre la cómoda y luego algo más. Los altavoces cobran vida y un segundo después las notas de un piano que toca una melodía suave y cadenciosa llenan la habitación. Me suena: es Bach, creo, pero no sé qué pieza. Algo en esa música me inquieta. Tal vez es porque es demasiado fría, como distante. Frunzo el ceño intentando entender por qué me da esa sensación, pero Harry me agarra la barbilla, sobresaltándome, y tira un poco de mi labio inferior para que deje de mordérmelo. ¿Por qué siento esta incomodidad? ¿Es la música?  
  
Harry me acaricia la barbilla, la garganta y va bajando hasta mi pecho. Ronronea ronco desde el fondo de su garganta y me besa en el cuello. Sus labios recorren el mismo camino que han hecho sus dedos un momento antes hasta mi pecho, besando y succionando a su paso. Gimo cuando me acaricia el pezón izquierdo con el pulgar y sus labios se cierran sobre el derecho, tirando y acariciando.  
  
—Ah…  
  
Él no se detiene. Con un cuidado exquisito aumenta poco a poco la intensidad sobre los dos pezones. Tiro infructuosamente de las esposas cuando siento unas punzadas de placer que salen de mis pezones y recorren mi cuerpo hasta la entrepierna. Intento retorcerme, pero apenas puedo moverme y eso hace la tortura más intensa.  
  
—Harry… —le suplico.  
  
—Lo sé —murmura con voz ronca—. Así me haces sentir tú.  
  
¿Qué? Gruño y él empieza de nuevo a someter a mis pezones a esa agonía dulce una y otra vez… endureciendo mi erección cada vez más.  
  
—Por favor… —lloriqueo.  
  
Emite un sonido grave y primitivo desde su garganta y se pone de pie, dejándome abandonado, sin aliento y tirando de las esposas que me atan. Me acaricia los costados con las manos. Deja una en la cadera y otra sigue bajando por mi vientre.  
  
—Vamos a ver cómo estás —me dice con suavidad. Me cubre el miembro con la mano y me roza, lo que me hace gritar. Lentamente me baja los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y acto seguido me envuelve el pene con su mano. Gimo y proyecto las caderas hacia delante, ansioso por acercarme a sus dedos—. Oh, Louis, estás más que duro —me susurra.  
  
Hace movimientos con los dedos que tiene alrededor de mi miembro, una y otra vez, hacia arriba y me acaricia, arriba y abajo, sin parar. Es el único punto del cuerpo en que me está tocando y toda la tensión y la ansiedad del día se están concentrando en esa parte de mi anatomía.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… esto es intenso… y extraño… la música… empiezo a acercarme…   
  
Harry se mueve, sin detener los movimientos de su mano, y de repente oigo un zumbido suave.  
  
—¿Qué es…? —pregunto casi sin aliento.  
  
—Chsss… —me dice para que me calle y aprieta sus labios contra los míos, su eficaz forma de silenciarme.  
  
Agradezco ese contacto más cálido y más íntimo y le devuelvo el beso vorazmente. Él rompe el contacto y oigo el zumbido más cerca—. Esto es una varita, nene. Vibra.  
  
Me la apoya en el pecho y noto un objeto con forma de bola que vibra contra mi piel. Me estremezco cuando empieza a bajarla por mi cuerpo y a desplazarla para que entre en contacto con uno y después con el otro pezón. Me embargan un cúmulo de sensaciones: siento cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y el cerebro en llamas cuando una necesidad oscura, muy oscura, se concentra en el fondo de mi ser.  
  
—Ah —lloriqueo y los dedos de Harry siguen moviéndose sobre mi miembro. Estoy muy cerca… toda esta estimulación… Echo atrás la cabeza y dejo escapar un gemido muy alto. Entonces Harry para de mover los dedos y todas las sensaciones se esfuman—. ¡No! Harry… —le suplico y proyecto las caderas hacia delante para intentar lograr algo de fricción.  
  
—Quieto, nene —me dice mientras siento que la posibilidad del orgasmo se aleja y se desvanece. Se acerca otra vez y me besa—. Es frustrante, ¿no? —me dice.  
  
¡Oh, no! Acabo de entender de qué va este juego.  
  
—Harry, por favor.  
  
—Chsss… —me dice y me da otro beso. Y vuelve a retomar el movimiento: la varita, los dedos…  
  
Una combinación letal de tortura sensual. Se acerca para que su cuerpo roce el mío. Él todavía está vestido: la tela de sus vaqueros me roza la pierna y su erección la cadera. Está tan cerca… Vuelve a llevarme casi hasta el clímax, mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos la liberación, y entonces se detiene.  
  
—No —gimoteo.  
  
Me da unos besos suaves y húmedos en el hombro y aparta su mano de mí a la vez que va bajando la varita. El juguete se desliza por mi estómago, mi vientre y mi miembro hasta tocarme los testículos. Joder, esto es tan intenso…  
  
—¡Ah! —grito y tiro fuerte de las esposas.  
  
Tengo todo el cuerpo tan sensible que siento que voy a explotar. Y justo cuando creo que ya ha llegado el momento, Harry vuelve a detenerse.  
  
—¡Harry! —chillo.  
  
—Frustrante, ¿eh? —murmura contra mi garganta—. Igual que tú. Prometes una cosa y después… —No acaba la frase.  
  
—¡Harry, por favor! —le suplico.  
  
Aprieta la varita contra mí una y otra vez, estimulándome también con su mano, parando justo en el momento álgido cada vez. ¡Ah!  
  
—Cada vez que paro, cuando vuelvo a empezar es más intenso, ¿verdad?  
  
—Por favor… —le pido casi en un sollozo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas necesitan esa liberación.  
  
El zumbido cesa y Harry me da otro beso y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
—Eres el hombre más frustrante que he conocido.  
  
No, no, ¡no!  
  
—Harry, no he prometido obedecerte. Por favor, por favor…  
  
Se coloca delante de mí, me coge con fuerza por el culo y aprieta su cadera contra mí. Eso me provoca un respingo porque su entrepierna está en contacto con la mía a pesar de la ropa. Los vaqueros, que contienen a duras penas su erección, presionan contra mi carne. Con una mano me quita el pañuelo que me tapa los ojos y me coge la barbilla. Parpadeo y cuando recupero la vista me encuentro con su mirada abrasadora.  
  
—Me vuelves loco —susurra empujándome con la cadera una vez, dos, tres, haciendo que mi cuerpo empiece a soltar chispas a punto de arder. Y otra vez me lo niega. Le deseo tanto… Le necesito tanto…  
  
Cierro los ojos y murmuro una oración. Me siento castigado, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy indefenso y él está siendo implacable. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No sé hasta dónde va a llegar esto.  
  
—Por favor… —vuelvo a suplicarle en un susurro.  
  
Pero me mira sin ninguna piedad. Tiene intención de continuar. Pero ¿cuánto? ¿Puedo jugar a esto? No.  
  
No. No… No puedo hacerlo. No va a parar. Va a seguir torturándome. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo otra vez. No… Y repentinamente el dique estalla: toda la aprensión, la ansiedad y el miedo de los últimos días me embargan y otra vez se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Aparto la mirada de la suya. Esto no es amor. Es venganza.  
  
—Rojo —sollozo—. Rojo. Rojo. —Las lágrimas empiezan a correrme por la cara.  
  
Él se queda petrificado.  
  
—¡No! —grita asombrado—. Dios mío, no…  
  
Se acerca rápidamente, me suelta las manos y me agarra por la cintura mientras se agacha para soltarme los tobillos. Yo entierro la cabeza entre las manos y sollozo.  
  
—No, no, no, Lou, por favor. No.  
  
Me coge en brazos y me lleva a la cama, se sienta y me acaricia en su regazo mientras lloro inconsolable.  
  
Estoy sobrepasado… Mi cuerpo está tenso casi hasta el punto de romperse, tengo la mente en blanco y he perdido totalmente el control de mis emociones. Estira la mano detrás de mí, arranca la sábana de seda de la cama de cuatro postes y me envuelve con ella. La sábana fría me parece algo extraño y desagradable sobre mi piel demasiado sensible. Me rodea con los brazos, me abraza con fuerza y me acuna.  
  
—Lo siento, lo siento —murmura Harry con voz ronca. No deja de darme besos en el pelo—. Lou, perdóname, por favor.  
  
Giro la cara para ocultarla en su cuello y sigo llorando. Siento una liberación catártica. Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días: incendios en salas de ordenadores, persecuciones en la carretera, carreras que han planeado otros por mí, arquitectas putonas, lunáticos armados en el piso, discusiones, la ira de Harry y su viaje. No quiero que Harry se vaya… Utilizo la esquina de la sábana para limpiarme la nariz y gradualmente vuelvo a oír los tonos clínicos de Bach que siguen resonando en la habitación.  
  
—Apaga la música, por favor —le pido sorbiendo por la nariz.  
  
—Sí, claro. —Harry se mueve, sin soltarme, saca el mando a distancia del bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros, pulsa un botón y la música de piano cesa y ya solo se oye mi respiración temblorosa—. ¿Mejor? —me pregunta.  
  
Asiento y mis sollozos se van calmando. Harry me enjuga las lágrimas tiernamente con el pulgar.  
  
—No te gustan mucho las Variaciones Goldberg de Bach, ¿eh? —me dice.  
  
—No esas en concreto.  
  
Me mira intentando ocultar la vergüenza que siente, pero fracasa estrepitosamente.  
  
—Lo siento —vuelve a decir.  
  
—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Apenas se me oye. Sigo tratando de procesar el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que siento.  
  
Niega con la cabeza tristemente y cierra los ojos.  
  
—Me he dejado llevar por el momento —dice de forma poco convincente.  
  
Frunzo el ceño y él suspira.  
  
—Lou, la negación del orgasmo es una práctica estándar en… Tú nunca… —No acaba la frase.  
  
Me revuelvo en su regazo y él hace una mueca de dolor.  
  
Oh. Me ruborizo.  
  
—Perdona —le susurro.  
  
Él pone los ojos en blanco y se echa hacia atrás de repente, arrastrándome con él para que quedemos los dos tumbados en la cama conmigo en sus brazos. Los calzoncillos me resultan incómodos en las rodillas, así que me los subo.  
  
—¿Te ayudo? —me pregunta en voz baja.  
  
Niego. No quiero que me toque. Cambia de postura para poder mirarme. Levanta una mano con precaución y la lleva hasta mi cara para acariciarme con los dedos. Se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible a veces y tan tierno otras?  
  
—No llores, por favor —murmura.  
  
Este hombre me aturde y me confunde. Mi furia me ha abandonado cuando más la necesito… Me siento entumecido. Solo quiero acurrucarme y abstraerme de todo. Parpadeo intentando controlar las lágrimas y le miro a los ojos angustiados. Inspiro hondo, todavía tembloroso, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este hombre tan controlador? ¿Aprender a dejarle que me controle? No lo creo…  
  
—Yo nunca ¿qué? —le pregunto.  
  
—Nunca haces lo que te digo. Cambias de idea y no me dices dónde estás. Lou, estaba en Nueva York, furioso e impotente. Si hubiera estado en Seattle te habría obligado a volver a casa.  
  
—¿Por eso me estás castigando?  
  
Traga saliva y después cierra los ojos. No tiene respuesta para eso, pero yo sé que castigarme era lo que pretendía.  
  
—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto —le digo.  
  
Arruga la frente.  
  
—Primero, porque al final solo acabas sintiéndote peor que cuando empezaste.  
  
Él ríe burlón.  
  
—Eso es cierto —murmura—. No me gusta verte así.  
  
—Y a mí no me gusta sentirme así. Me dijiste cuando estábamos en el Fair Lady que yo no soy tu sumiso, soy tu marido.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé —reconoce en voz baja y ronca.  
  
—Bueno, pues deja de tratarme como si lo fuera. Siento no haberte llamado. Procuraré no ser tan egoísta la próxima vez. Ya sé que te preocupas por mí.  
  
Me mira fijamente, examinándome de cerca con los ojos sombríos y ansiosos.  
  
—Vale, está bien —dice por fin.  
  
Se inclina hacia mí, pero se para justo antes de que sus labios toquen los míos en una petición silenciosa de permiso. Yo acerco mi cara a la suya y él me besa tiernamente.  
  
—Después de llorar tienes siempre los labios tan suaves… —murmura.  
  
—No prometí obedecerte, Harry —le susurro.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, por favor. Por el bien de los dos. Y yo procuraré tener más en cuenta tus… tendencias controladoras.  
  
Se le ve perdido y vulnerable, completamente abrumado.  
  
—Lo intentaré —murmura con una evidente sinceridad en la voz.  
  
Suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarme.  
  
—Sí, por favor. Además, si yo hubiera estado aquí…  
  
—Lo sé —me dice y palidece. Vuelve a tumbarse y se coloca el brazo libre sobre la cara. Yo me acurruco junto a él y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Me peina el pelo con los dedos. De eso es de lo que va todo esto: de su miedo, un miedo irracional por mi seguridad. Me viene a la mente la imagen de Jack Hyde tirado en el suelo del piso con la Glock al lado de la mano. Bueno, tal vez no sea un miedo tan irracional. Por cierto, eso me recuerda…  
  
—¿Qué querías decir antes, cuando has dicho «ni que»…? —insisto.  
  
—¿«Ni que»?  
  
—Era algo sobre Jack.  
  
Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.  
  
—No te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?  
  
Apoyo la barbilla en su esternón disfrutando de la caricia tranquilizadora de sus dedos entre mi pelo.  
  
—¿Rendirme? Jamás. Dímelo. No me gusta que me ocultes las cosas. Parece que tienes la incomprensible idea de que necesito que me protejan. Tú no sabes disparar, yo sí. ¿Crees que no podría encajar lo que sea que no me estás contando, Harry? He tenido a uno de tus ex sumisos persiguiéndome y apuntándome con un arma, tu ex amante pedófila me ha acosado… No me mires así —le digo cuando me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Tu madre piensa lo mismo de ella.  
  
—¿Has hablado con mi madre de Caroline? —La voz de Harry sube unas cuantas octavas.  
  
—Sí, Anne y yo hablamos de ella.  
  
Harry me mira con la boca abierta.  
  
—Tu madre está muy preocupada por eso y se culpa.  
  
—No me puedo creer que hayas hablado de eso con mi madre. ¡Mierda! —Vuelve a tumbarse y a cubrirse la cara con el brazo.  
  
—No le di detalles.  
  
—Eso espero. Anne no necesita saber los detalles escabrosos. Dios, Lou. ¿A mi padre también se lo has dicho?  
  
—¡No! —Niego con la cabeza con vehemencia. No tengo tanta confianza con Des. Y sus comentarios sobre el acuerdo prematrimonial todavía me escuecen—. Pero estás intentando distraerme… otra vez. Jack. ¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
Harry levanta el brazo un momento y me mira con una expresión impenetrable. Suspira y vuelve a taparse con el brazo.  
  
—Hyde estuvo implicado en el sabotaje de Charlie Tango. Los investigadores encontraron una huella parcial, pero no pudieron establecer ninguna coincidencia definitiva. Pero después tú reconociste a Hyde en la sala del servidor. Le arrestaron algunas veces en Detroit cuando era menor, así que sus huellas están en el sistema. Y coinciden con la parcial.  
  
Mi mente empieza a funcionar a mil por hora mientras intento absorber toda esa información. ¿Fue Jack el que averió el helicóptero? Pero Harry ha cogido carrerilla.  
  
—Esta mañana encontraron una furgoneta de carga aquí, en el garaje. Hyde la conducía. Ayer le trajo no sé qué mierda al tío que se acaba de mudar, ese con el que subimos en el ascensor.  
  
—No recuerdo su nombre.  
  
—Yo tampoco —dice Harry—. Pero así es como Hyde consiguió entrar en el edificio. Trabaja para una compañía de transportes…  
  
—¿Y qué tiene esa furgoneta de especial?  
  
Harry se queda callado.  
  
—Harry, dímelo.  
  
—La policía ha encontrado… cosas en la furgoneta. —Se detiene de nuevo y me aprieta con más fuerza.  
  
—¿Qué cosas?  
  
Permanece callado unos segundos y yo abro la boca para animarle a seguir, pero él empieza a hablar por su propia voluntad.  
  
—Un colchón, suficiente tranquilizante para caballos para dormir a una docena de equinos y una nota. —Su voz ha ido bajando hasta convertirse en apenas un susurro y noto que le embargan el horror y la repulsión.  
  
Maldita sea…  
  
—¿Una nota? —Mi voz suena igual que la suya.  
  
—Iba dirigida a mí.  
  
—¿Y qué decía?  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza para decirme que no lo sabe o que no me va a revelar lo que ponía.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Hyde vino aquí ayer con la intención de secuestrarte. —Harry se queda petrificado y con la cara tensa. Cuando lo dice recuerdo la cinta americana y, aunque ya lo sabía, un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.  
  
—Mierda —murmuro.  
  
—Eso mismo —responde Harry, todavía tenso.  
  
Intento recordar a Jack en la oficina. ¿Siempre estuvo loco? ¿Cómo ha podido seguir adelante con algo así? Vale, era un poco repulsivo, pero esto es una locura…  
  
—No entiendo por qué —le digo—. No tiene sentido.  
  
—Lo sé. La policía sigue indagando y también Welch. Pero creemos que la conexión tiene que estar en Detroit.  
  
—¿Detroit? —Le miro confundido.  
  
—Sí. Tiene que haber algo allí.  
  
—Sigo sin comprender…  
  
Harry levanta la cabeza y me mira con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
—Lou, yo nací en Detroit.


	13. Chapter 13

—Creía que habías nacido en Seattle —le digo. Mi mente no para. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Jack?  
  
Harry levanta el brazo con el que se estaba tapando la cara, lo estira detrás de él y coge una de las almohadas. Se la pone bajo la cabeza, se acomoda y me mira con expresión cautelosa. Un segundo después niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No. A Zayn y a mí nos adoptaron en Detroit. Nos mudamos poco después de mi adopción. Anne quería venir a la costa Oeste, lejos de la expansión urbana descontrolada, y consiguió un trabajo en el Northwest Hospital. No tengo apenas recuerdos de entonces. A Cher la adoptaron aquí.  
  
—¿Y Jack es de Detroit?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Oh…  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Le investigué cuando tú empezaste a trabajar para él.  
  
Claro, cómo no…  
  
—¿También tienes una carpeta de color marrón con información suya? —Sonrío.  
  
Harry tuerce la boca pero consigue ocultar su diversión.  
  
—Creo que es azul claro, de hecho. —Sigue peinándome el pelo con los dedos y eso me resulta muy tranquilizador.  
  
—¿Y qué pone en lo que hay dentro de su carpeta?  
  
Harry parpadea. Después baja la mano para acariciarme la mejilla.  
  
—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?  
  
—¿Es malo?  
  
Se encoje de hombros.  
  
—Me he enterado de cosas peores —dice.  
  
¡No! ¿Es algo sobre él? Vuelve a mi mente la imagen del niño sucio, asustado y perdido que fue Harry.  
  
Me acurruco un poco más contra él y le abrazo más fuerte, cubriéndole con la sábana y apoyando mi mejilla contra su pecho.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta desconcertado por mi reacción.  
  
—Nada —le respondo.  
  
—No, no, esto tiene que funcionar en las dos direcciones, Lou. ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Levanto la cabeza y estudio su expresión aprensiva. Vuelvo a poner la mejilla sobre su pecho y decido que tengo que decírselo.  
  
—A veces te imagino como el niño que fuiste… antes de venir a vivir con los Styles.  
  
Harry se tensa.  
  
—No hablaba de mí. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, Louis. Esa parte de mi vida ya no está. Se acabó.  
  
—No siento lástima —le aclaro consternado—. Es compasión y dolor. Dolor de que alguien haya podido hacerle eso a un niño. —Inspiro hondo porque noto que me da un vuelco el estómago y que vuelven a llenárseme los ojos de lágrimas—. Y esa parte de tu vida sí que está, Harry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Vives con tu pasado todos los días. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, las cincuenta sombras más, ¿recuerdas? —le digo con voz apenas audible.  
  
Harry ríe burlón y se pasa la mano libre por el pelo, pero sigue en silencio y tenso debajo de mí.  
  
—Sé que por eso necesitas controlarme. Mantenerme seguro.  
  
—Pero tú eliges desafiarme —dice frustrado y su mano para de acariciarme el pelo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. Demonios… ¿lo estará haciendo deliberadamente? Mi subconsciente se quita las gafas y muerde una patilla. Después frunce los labios y asiente. Lo ignoro. Qué confuso es todo: soy su marido, no su sumiso. Tampoco soy como una empresa que ha comprado. No soy como la puta adicta al crack que fue su madre… Joder. Solo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo. Recuerdo las palabras del doctor Atkin: «Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo, Harry está perdidamente enamorado. Es una delicia verlo».  
  
Y eso es lo que hago. Estoy haciendo lo que he hecho siempre. ¿No es eso lo que le gustó de mí en un primer momento?  
  
Oh, este hombre es tan confuso…  
  
—El doctor Atkin me dijo que debía darte el beneficio de la duda. Y creo que lo he hecho, aunque no estoy seguro. Tal vez es mi manera de traerte al aquí y al ahora, de mantener las distancias con tu pasado —le susurro—. No lo sé. Pero parece que no puedo calibrar si vas a reaccionar exageradamente y cuánto.  
  
Se queda callado un momento.  
  
—Joder con Atkin —dice para sí.  
  
—Me dijo que debía seguir comportándome de la misma forma que siempre contigo.  
  
—¿Eso te dijo? —pregunta Harry con sequedad.  
  
Vale, ahí vamos.  
  
—Harry, sé que querías a tu madre y no pudiste salvarla. Pero eso no era responsabilidad tuya. Y yo no soy como tu madre.  
  
Él se pone tenso otra vez.  
  
—No sigas por ahí —me advierte.  
  
—No, escúchame, por favor. —Levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos llenos de miedo. Está conteniendo la respiración. Oh, Harry… Se me encoge el corazón—. Yo no soy como ella. Soy más fuerte que ella. Y te tengo a ti, que eres mucho más fuerte ahora, y sé que me quieres. Y yo también te quiero —le susurro.  
  
Arruga la frente porque no son las palabras que esperaba.  
  
—¿Todavía me quieres? —me pregunta.  
  
—Claro que te quiero. Harry, te querré siempre. No importa lo que me hagas. —¿Es esta seguridad lo que quiere oír?  
  
Deja escapar el aire y cierra los ojos, tapándose la cara con el brazo de nuevo y abrazándome más fuerte.  
  
—No te escondas de mí. —Levanto la mano y le cojo la suya. Después tiro para que aparte el brazo de su cara—. Llevas toda tu vida escondiéndote. No lo hagas ahora, no te escondas de mí.  
  
Me mira con incredulidad y frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Me escondo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Cambia de postura de repente, se pone de lado y me obliga a moverme para que quede tumbado a su lado sobre la cama. Acerca la mano, me aparta el flequillo de la frente y me lo coloca hacia la derecha.  
  
—Antes me has preguntado si te odiaba. No entendí entonces por qué, pero ahora…  
  
Él se detiene y me mira como si yo fuera un enigma.  
  
—¿Todavía crees que te odio? —pregunto con voz incrédula.  
  
—No —dice negando a la vez con la cabeza—. Ahora no. —Parece aliviado—. Pero necesito saber algo… ¿Por qué has dicho la palabra de seguridad, Lou?  
  
Palidezco. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Que me ha asustado. Que no sabía si iba a parar. Que le supliqué y no paró. Que no quería que las cosas fueran subiendo de intensidad como… como aquella vez en esta misma habitación. Me estremezco al recordar cómo me azotó con el cinturón.  
  
Trago saliva.  
  
—Porque… Porque estabas tan enfadado y tan distante y tan… frío. No sabía lo lejos que podías llegar.  
  
Su expresión no revela nada.  
  
—¿Ibas a dejarme llegar al orgasmo? —pregunto con la voz apenas un susurro y siento que me sonrojo, pero le sostengo la mirada.  
  
—No —confiesa por fin.  
  
Maldita sea.  
  
—Eso es… cruel.  
  
Me roza la mejilla suavemente con los nudillos.  
  
—Pero efectivo —murmura. Me mira como si intentara ver mi alma y los ojos se le oscurecen. Después de una eternidad dice—: Me alegro de que lo hicieras.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Sus labios forman una sonrisa triste.  
  
—Sí. No quiero hacerte daño. Me dejé llevar. —Se acerca y me da un beso—. Me perdí en el momento. —Vuelve a besarme—. Me pasa mucho contigo.  
  
¿Oh? Y por alguna extraña razón la idea me gusta… Sonrío. ¿Por qué me hace feliz eso? Él también sonríe.  
  
—No sé por qué sonríe, señor de Styles.  
  
—Yo tampoco.  
  
Me envuelve con su cuerpo y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora somos una maraña de extremidades desnudas, con vaqueros y seda de la sábana. Le acaricio la espalda con una mano y el pelo con la otra.  
  
Suspira y se relaja en mis brazos.  
  
—Eso significa que puedo confiar en ti, en que me detendrás. Nunca he querido hacerte daño —murmura—. Necesito… —dice, pero se detiene.  
  
—¿Qué necesitas?  
  
—Necesito control, Lou. Igual que te necesito a ti. Solo puedo funcionar así. No puedo dejarme llevar. No puedo. Lo he intentado… Y bueno, contigo… —Sacude la cabeza por la exasperación.  
  
Trago saliva. Ese es el núcleo de nuestro dilema: su necesidad de control y su necesidad de mí. Me niego a creer que son mutuamente excluyentes.  
  
—Yo también te necesito —le susurro, abrazándole más fuerte—. Lo intentaré, Harry. Intentaré tener más consideración contigo.  
  
—Quiero que me necesites —susurra.  
  
¡Dios!  
  
—¡Pero si te necesito! —digo con mucha pasión. Le necesito tanto… Le quiero tanto.  
  
—Quiero cuidarte.  
  
—Y lo haces. Siempre. Te he echado mucho de menos cuando estabas fuera…  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Suena sorprendido.  
  
—Sí, claro. Odio que te vayas y me dejes solo.  
  
Noto su sonrisa.  
  
—Podrías haber venido conmigo.  
  
—Harry, por favor. No resucitemos esa discusión. Quiero trabajar.  
  
Suspira y yo le peino suavemente con los dedos.  
  
—Te quiero, Lou.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Harry. Siempre te querré.  
  
Y los dos nos quedamos tumbados, disfrutando de la calma tras la tormenta. Y escuchando el latido rítmico de su corazón, me dejo llevar por el sueño, exhausto.  


***

  
Me despierto sobresaltado y desorientado. ¿Dónde estoy? En el cuarto de juegos. Las luces todavía están encendidas e iluminan tenuemente las paredes rojo sangre. Harry gime otra vez y me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que me ha despertado.  
  
—No —lloriquea. Está tumbado a mi lado, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los párpados apretados y la cara crispada por la angustia.  
  
Maldita sea, está teniendo una pesadilla.  
  
—¡No! —grita.  
  
—Harry, despierta. —Me incorporo con dificultad, apartando la sábana de una patada. Me pongo de rodillas a su lado, le cojo por los hombros y le sacudo. Se me saltan las lágrimas—. Harry, por favor, ¡despierta!  
  
Abre los ojos de golpe, verdes y salvajes, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Me mira con los ojos vacíos.  
  
—Harry, era una pesadilla. Estás en casa. Estás seguro.  
  
Parpadea, mira a su alrededor muy nervioso y frunce el ceño al ver dónde está. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos.  
  
—Lou —jadea y sin más preámbulos me coge la cara con las dos manos, me acerca a su pecho y me besa con pasión. Su lengua me invade la boca y sabe a desesperación y a necesidad. Sin darme apenas un momento para respirar, rueda sin separar sus labios de los míos hasta quedar encima de mí, apretándome contra el duro colchón de la cama de cuatro postes. Con una de las manos me agarra la mandíbula mientras con la otra me sujeta la cabeza para mantenerme quieto. Me separa las piernas con la rodilla y se recuesta, todavía con los vaqueros puestos, entre mis muslos—. Lou —repite como si no pudiera creerse que estoy allí con él. Me mira durante una fracción de segundo, lo que me da un momento para respirar, pero de nuevo sus labios se fusionan con los míos, saqueándome la boca y quedándose con todo lo que tengo para dar. Gime fuerte y flexiona la cadera para acercarla a la mía. Su erección cubierta por la tela de los vaqueros presiona mi carne. Oh… Gimo y toda la tensión sexual reprimida durante los anteriores intentos fallidos resurge con fuerza, llenando mi sistema de deseo y necesidad. Todavía controlado por sus demonios, Harry me besa con pasión la cara, los ojos, las mejillas y la línea de la mandíbula.  
  
—Estoy aquí —le susurro intentando calmarle mientras nuestros jadeos calientes se mezclan. Me agarro a sus hombros y muevo la pelvis contra la suya para animarle.  
  
—Oh, Lou —jadea con la voz baja y ronca—. Te necesito.  
  
—Yo también te necesito —le susurro con urgencia, con el cuerpo desesperado por sentir su contacto. Le deseo. Le deseo ahora. Quiero curarle. Quiero curarme a mí… lo necesito. Baja la mano y se ocupa de los botones de la bragueta. Los desabrocha en un segundo y libera su erección.  
  
Madre mía. Y eso que hace menos de un minuto estábamos dormidos…  
  
Se levanta y me mira fijamente durante un segundo, suspendido en el aire sobre mí.  
  
—Sí. Por favor —le pido con la voz ronca y llena de necesidad.  
  
Me bajo los calzoncillos con dificultad y él no tarda en untarse los dedos en lubricante y en meterlos dentro de mí. Y me dilata haciendo círculos en mi interior.  
  
Y con un movimiento rápido entra hasta el fondo de mí.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito, no de dolor, sino de sorpresa por su rapidez.  
  
Gruñe y vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos mientras me empuja una y otra vez, su lengua poseyéndome con la misma intensidad. Sus movimientos son frenéticos por culpa del miedo, la lujuria, el deseo y… ¿el amor? No lo sé, pero yo voy a su encuentro en todas las embestidas, una tras otra, recibiéndole agradecido.  
  
—Lou —dice con dificultad y alcanza el orgasmo con mucha fuerza, derramándose en mi interior, con la cara tensa y el cuerpo rígido antes de caer con todo su peso sobre mí jadeando… y me deja a mí muy cerca… otra vez.  
  
Maldita sea. Esta no es mi noche, definitivamente. Le abrazo y respiro todo lo hondo que puedo, casi retorciéndome por la necesidad debajo de su cuerpo. Sale de mí y me abraza durante unos minutos… demasiados. Finalmente sacude la cabeza y se apoya sobre los codos, quitándome de encima parte de su peso.  
  
Me mira como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.  
  
—Oh, Lou. Por Dios… —Se acerca y me da un beso tierno.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acariciándole su adorable rostro. Asiente, pero parece agitado y muy asustado. Mi pobre niño perdido. Frunce el ceño y me mira intensamente a los ojos como si acabara de registrar por fin dónde está.  
  
—¿Y tú? —me pregunta con voz preocupada.  
  
—Mmm… —Me retuerzo un poco debajo de él y un segundo después sonríe, una sonrisa lenta y carnal.  
  
—Señor de Styles, veo que tiene necesidades —murmura. Me da un beso rápido y se baja de la cama.  
  
Se arrodilla en el suelo al borde de la cama y extiende las manos, me coge justo por encima de las rodillas y tira de mí hacia él hasta que mi culo queda justo al borde de la cama.  
  
—Siéntate. —Me esfuerzo para hacerlo.  
  
Sus ojos verdes no se apartan de los míos mientras me separa las piernas todo lo posible. Yo me apoyo en las manos porque sé muy bien lo que va a hacer. Pero… él solo… mmm…  
  
—Eres tan precioso, Lou —me dice y veo como baja la cabeza y empieza a subir por mi muslo derecho sin dejar de darme besos.  
  
Mi pene se tensa por la anticipación. Levanta la vista para mirarme y advierto que los ojos se le oscurecen detrás de las largas pestañas.  
  
—Mírame —dice y al segundo siguiente noto su boca sobre mi carne endurecida.  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Grito y siento que todo el mundo se concentra en la punta de mi polla. Joder, y es tan erótico mirarle, ver su lengua acariciando lo que parece la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. No tiene clemencia a la hora de provocarme, excitarme y adorarme. Noto que mi cuerpo se tensa y los brazos empiezan a temblarme por el esfuerzo de mantenerme erguido.  
  
—No… ¡Ah! —Es lo único que puedo decir. Harry introduce lentamente el dedo corazón en mi interior y ya no puedo aguantar más; me dejo caer sobre la cama y disfruto del contacto de su dedo en mi interior y de su boca por mi miembro. Empieza a masajearme ese punto tan dulce de mi interior lenta, suavemente. Y un segundo después, me atrapa el orgasmo. Exploto en su boca gritando su nombre en una rendición incoherente cuando el intenso orgasmo me hace arquearme tanto que me separo de la cama. Creo que llego incluso a ver las estrellas. Es una sensación tan primitiva, tan visceral… Soy vagamente consciente de que después me está acariciando el vientre con la nariz y dándome besos suaves. Extiendo la mano y le acaricio el pelo.  
  
—No he acabado contigo todavía —me asegura. Y antes de que me dé tiempo a volver del todo a Seattle, planeta tierra, me agarra por las caderas y tira de mí hasta sacarme de la cama, arrastrarme hasta donde él está arrodillado, y colocarme en su regazo sobre su erección que me espera.  
  
Doy un respingo cuando noto que me llena. Por Dios…  
  
—Oh, nene… —jadea a la vez que me rodea con los brazos y se queda quieto. Me acaricia la cabeza y me besa la cara. Mueve la cadera y noto relámpagos de placer calientes y poderosos que surgen de lo más profundo de mí. Él me agarra del culo y me levanta. Después proyecta su sexo hacia arriba.  
  
—Ah —gimo y siento sus labios sobre los míos otra vez mientras sube y baja muy despacio, oh, tan despacio… arriba y abajo. Le abrazo el cuello y me rindo al ritmo cadencioso. Me dejo llevar a donde quiera que él me lleve. Flexiono los muslos y cabalgo sobre él… Me hace sentir tan bien. Me echo hacia atrás y dejo caer la cabeza. Abro la boca todo lo que puedo en una expresión silenciosa de mi placer y disfruto de esa forma tan dulce que tiene de hacer el amor.  
  
—Lou —dice en un jadeo y se acerca para besarme la garganta. Me agarra con fuerza y sigue entrando y saliendo lentamente, acercándome… cada vez más y más… con ese ritmo tan exquisito; una fuerza carnal fluida. Un placer delicioso irradia desde lo más profundo mientras él me abraza tan íntimamente—. Te quiero, Lou —me susurra al oído con voz baja y ronca y vuelve a levantarme… Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Le rodeo la nuca con una mano y deslizo los dedos entre su pelo.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Harry. —Abro los ojos y lo encuentro mirándome y todo lo que veo es su amor que brilla con fuerza en la tenue luz del cuarto de juegos. Parece que su pesadilla ha quedado olvidada.  
  
Y cuando empiezo a sentir que mi cuerpo se está acercando a la liberación, me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que quería: esta conexión, esta demostración de nuestro amor.  
  
—Córrete para mí, nene —me pide en voz muy baja. Cierro los párpados con fuerza y mi cuerpo se tensa al oír el sonido de su voz. Entonces me dejo llevar por el clímax y me corro en una espiral poderosa e intensa.  
  
Él se queda quieto con la frente apoyada contra la mía y susurra mi nombre muy bajito, me abraza y también se abandona al orgasmo.  
  
Me levanta con cuidado y me tumba en la cama. Me quedo tumbado en sus brazos, agotado y al fin satisfecho. Harry me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.  
  
—¿Mejor ahora? —me pregunta en un susurro.  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—¿Nos vamos a la cama o quieres dormir aquí?  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—Señor de Styles, hábleme —pide divertido.  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes articular?  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—Vamos, te voy a llevar a la cama. No me gusta dormir aquí.  
  
Me muevo a regañadientes y me giro para mirarlo.  
  
—Espera —le digo. Me mira y parpadea, los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. Se le ve satisfecho—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.  
  
Asiente sonriendo travieso como un adolescente.  
  
—Ahora sí.  
  
—Oh, Harry. —Frunzo el ceño y le acaricio su preciosa cara—. Te preguntaba por la pesadilla.  
  
Su expresión se tensa un instante y después cierra los ojos y me abraza con más fuerza, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.  
  
—No —dice en un susurro ronco.  
  
Me da un vuelvo el corazón y yo también le abrazo fuerte y le acaricio la espalda y el pelo.  
  
—Lo siento —digo alarmado por su reacción. Maldita sea, ¿cómo puedo saber cómo va a reaccionar con estos cambios de humor? ¿De qué iba la pesadilla? No quiero causarle más dolor haciéndole revivir los detalles—. No pasa nada —murmuro suavemente, deseando que vuelva a ser el niño juguetón de hace un momento—. No pasa nada —repito tranquilizador.  
  
—Vamos a la cama —me dice en voz baja un momento después.  
  
Se aparta de mí, dejándome vacío y necesitado de su contacto, y se levanta de la cama. Yo también me levanto, envuelto en la sábana de seda, y me agacho para recoger mi ropa.  
  
—Déjala —me dice, y antes de que me dé cuenta me coge en brazos—. No quiero que tropieces con esa sábana y te rompas el cuello. —Le rodeo con los brazos, asombrado de que ya haya recobrado la compostura, y le acaricio con la nariz mientras me lleva al dormitorio en el piso de abajo.  


***

  
Abro los ojos de par en par. Algo no está bien. Harry no está en la cama, aunque aún es de noche. Miro el despertador y veo que son las tres y veinte de la madrugada. ¿Dónde está Harry? Entonces oigo el piano.  
  
Salgo rápidamente de la cama, cojo la bata y corro por el pasillo hasta el salón. La melodía que está tocando es muy triste, un lamento acongojado que ya le he oído tocar antes. Me paro en el umbral y le contemplo en medio del círculo de luz mientras la música dolorosamente lastimera llena la habitación.  
  
Termina de tocar y vuelve a empezar la misma pieza. ¿Por qué una melodía tan triste? Me abrazo el cuerpo y escucho lo que toca embelesado. Harry, ¿por qué algo tan triste? ¿Es por mí? ¿Yo te he provocado esto?  
  
Cuando termina y va a empezarla una tercera vez, ya no puedo soportarlo más. No levanta la cabeza cuando me acerco al piano, pero se aparta un poco para que pueda sentarme a su lado en la banqueta. Sigue tocando y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Me da un beso en el pelo, pero no deja de tocar hasta que termina la pieza. Le miro y descubro que él también me está mirando cauteloso.  
  
—¿Te he despertado? —me pregunta.  
  
—Me ha despertado que no estuvieras. ¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?  
  
—Es Chopin. Es uno de sus preludios en mi menor. —Harry se detiene un momento—. Se llama Asfixia…  
  
Estiro el brazo y le cojo la mano.  
  
—Te ha alterado mucho todo esto, ¿eh?  
  
Ríe burlonamente.  
  
—Un gilipollas trastornado ha entrado en mi piso para secuestrar a mi marido. Él no hace nunca lo que le dicen. Me vuelve loco. Utiliza la palabra de seguridad conmigo. —Cierra los ojos brevemente y cuando vuelve a abrirlos su mirada es dura y salvaje—. Sí, todo esto me tiene un poco alterado.  
  
Le aprieto la mano.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Él apoya su frente contra la mía.  
  
—He soñado que estabas muerto —me susurra.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Tirado en el suelo, muy frío, y no te despertabas.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta…  
  
—Oye… Solo ha sido un mal sueño. —Le rodeo la cabeza con las manos. Sus ojos arden cuando le miro y la angustia que hay en ellos es terrible—. Estoy aquí y solo estoy frío cuando no estás conmigo en la cama. Vamos a la cama, por favor. —Le cojo la mano y me pongo de pie. Espero un momento para ver si me sigue.  
  
Por fin se pone de pie también. Lleva solo los pantalones del pijama, de esa forma holgada que hace que tenga unas ganas tremendas de meterle los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla… Pero me resisto y le llevo de nuevo al dormitorio.  
  
Cuando me despierto, Harry está acurrucado junto a mí, durmiendo plácidamente. Me relajo y disfruto de su calor que me envuelve, piel contra piel. Me quedo muy quieto porque no quiero perturbar su sueño.  
  
Dios, qué noche. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren; el tren de mercancías que es mi marido. Es difícil de creer que el hombre que está tumbado a mi lado y que parece tan sereno y tan joven cuando duerme, era anoche una persona profundamente torturada… y profundamente torturadora por mí. Miro al techo y se me ocurre que siempre he pensado en Harry como alguien muy fuerte y muy dominante, cuando en realidad es tan frágil, mi pobre niño perdido… Y lo más irónico es que él me ve a mí como alguien frágil (y yo no creo que lo sea). Yo soy el fuerte en comparación con él.  
  
Pero ¿tengo suficiente fuerza para los dos? ¿Suficiente para hacer lo que me dice y proporcionarle así un poco de serenidad mental? Suspiro. No me está pidiendo tanto. Repaso nuestra conversación de anoche.  
  
¿Hemos decidido algo aparte de que ambos vamos a intentarlo con más ahínco? Lo importante de todo es que quiero a este hombre y necesito establecer un rumbo que nos sirva a ambos. Uno que me permita mantener mi integridad y mi independencia y a la vez seguir siendo lo que soy para él. Soy su más y él es mío. Decido hacer un esfuerzo especial este fin de semana para no darle ninguna causa de preocupación.  
  
Harry se revuelve, levanta la cabeza de mi pecho y me mira adormilado.  
  
—Buenos días, señor Styles —le digo sonriendo.  
  
—Buenos días, señor de Styles. ¿Ha dormido bien? —Se estira a mi lado.  
  
—Una vez que mi marido dejó de aporrear el piano, sí.  
  
Me dedica esa sonrisa tímida y yo me derrito.  
  
—¿Aporrear? Tengo que escribirle un correo a la señorita Kathie para decirle eso que me has dicho.  
  
—¿La señorita Kathie?  
  
—Mi profesora de piano.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—Me encanta ese sonido —me dice—. ¿Vamos a ver si hoy tenemos un día mejor?  
  
—Vale —le digo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
—Después de hacerle el amor a mi marido y que él me prepare el desayuno, quiero llevarte a Aspen.  
  
Le miro boquiabierto.  
  
—¿Aspen?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Aspen, Colorado?  
  
—El mismo. A menos que lo hayan movido. Después de todo, pagaste veinticuatro mil dólares por la experiencia de pasar un fin de semana allí.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—Los pagué, pero era tu dinero.  
  
—Nuestro dinero.  
  
—Era solo tu dinero cuando hice la puja. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles… Usted y su manía de poner los ojos en blanco —me susurra mientras su mano recorre mi muslo.  
  
—¿No hacen falta muchas horas para llegar a Colorado? —pregunto para distraerle.  
  
—En jet no —dice dulcemente cuando su mano llega a mi trasero.  
  
Claro, mi marido tiene un jet, ¿cómo puedo haberlo olvidado? Su mano sigue ascendiendo por mi cuerpo y pronto se me olvida todo.  


***

  
Higgins nos lleva en coche hasta la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Seattle y después hasta el sitio justo donde nos espera el jet de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Es un día gris en Seattle, pero me niego a dejar que el tiempo me estropee el buen humor. Harry también está de mejor humor. Está entusiasmado por algo: se le ve tan ansioso como en Navidad y a punto de explotar, como un niño con un gran secreto. Me pregunto qué habrá preparado. Se le ve risueño con el pelo alborotado, la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros negros ajustados. Hoy no parece en absoluto el presidente de la empresa que es. Me coge la mano cuando Higgins se detiene al pie de la escalerilla del jet.  
  
—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —me susurra y me da un beso en los nudillos.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—¿Una sorpresa buena?  
  
—Eso espero. —Me sonríe tiernamente.  
  
Mmm, ¿qué puede ser?  
  
Alberto salta del asiento delantero y me abre la puerta. Higgins abre la de Harry y después saca nuestras maletas del maletero. Encontramos a Stephan al final de la escalerilla cuando entramos al avión. Miro al puente de mando y veo a la primera oficial Beighley accionando interruptores en el impresionante panel de mando.  
  
Harry y Stephan se dan la mano.  
  
—Buenos días, señor. —Stephan sonríe.  
  
—Gracias por hacer esto avisándote con tan poca antelación. —Harry le responde también con una sonrisa—. ¿Han llegado nuestros invitados?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
¿Invitados? Me vuelvo y me quedo con la boca abierta. Perrie, Zayn, Cher y Niall me sonríen desde los asientos color crema. ¡Uau! Me vuelvo para mirar a Harry.  
  
—¡Sorpresa! —exclama.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —murmuro incoherente, intentando contener el placer y el júbilo que siento.  
  
—Me has dicho que no ves a tus amigos todo lo que querrías. —Se encoge de hombros y me dedica una media sonrisa de disculpa.  
  
—Oh, Harry, gracias. —Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le doy un buen beso delante de todos. Él me pone las manos en las caderas, engancha los pulgares en las trabillas para el cinturón de mis vaqueros y hace el beso más profundo.  
  
Oh, madre mía…  
  
—Sigue así y acabaré arrastrándote al dormitorio —me avisa Harry.  
  
—No te atreverás —le susurro junto a los labios.  
  
—Oh, Louis… —Sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Me suelta sin previo aviso, se agacha, me agarra los muslos y me levanta en el aire para colgarme después de uno de sus hombros.  
  
—¡Harry, bájame! —le digo dándole un azote en el culo.  
  
Veo la sonrisa de Stephan un instante antes de que se vuelva para entrar en el puente de mando. Higgins está de pie en el umbral intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Ignorando mis súplicas y mis forcejeos, Harry cruza la estrecha cabina pasando junto a Niall y Cher, que están sentados uno frente a otro, y después junto a Perrie y Zayn, que está chillando como un mono enloquecido.  
  
—Si me disculpáis —dice dirigiéndose a nuestros cuatro invitados—. Tengo que hablar de algo con mi marido en privado.  
  
—¡Harry! —grito de nuevo—. ¡Bájame!  
  
—Todo a su tiempo, nene.  
  
Veo un segundo a Cher, Perrie y Zayn riéndose. ¡Maldición! Esto no es divertido, es embarazoso. Niall nos mira fijamente con la boca abierta y totalmente asombrado mientras desaparecemos por la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
Harry cierra la puerta detrás de él, me suelta y me baja pegado a su cuerpo lentamente de forma que puedo sentir todos sus músculos y tendones. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa de adolescente, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
—Menudo espectáculo, señor Styles. —Cruzo los brazos y le miro con fingida indignación.  
  
—Ha sido divertido, señor de Styles. —Su sonrisa se amplia. Oh, mi niño. Se le ve tan joven…  
  
—¿Y piensas seguir con esto? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja, no muy seguro de cómo me hace sentir eso; los otros nos van a oír, por todos los santos… De repente me siento tímido. Miro nervioso la cama y siento que me ruborizo al recordar nuestra noche de bodas. Hablamos tanto ayer e hicimos tantas cosas…  
  
Siento como si hubiera superado un obstáculo desconocido. Pero ese es precisamente el problema: que es desconocido. Mis ojos encuentran la intensa pero divertida mirada de Harry y no soy capaz de mantener la expresión seria. Su sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa.  
  
—Creo que sería muy maleducado dejar a los invitados esperando —me dice dulcemente acercándose a mí. ¿Cuándo ha empezado a importarle lo que piense la gente? Doy un paso atrás y me encuentro con la pared del dormitorio. Me tiene aprisionado y el calor de su cuerpo me mantiene en el sitio. Se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
—¿Ha sido una sorpresa buena? —me pregunta con un punto de ansiedad en la voz.  
  
—Oh, Harry, ha sido fantástica. —Le subo las manos por el pecho, las entrelazo en su nuca y le doy otro beso.  
  
—¿Cuándo has organizado esto? —le pregunto separándome de él y acariciándole el pelo.  
  
—Anoche, cuando no podía dormir. Le escribí correos a Zayn y a Cher y aquí están.  
  
—Ha sido muy considerado por tu parte. Gracias. Seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar bien.  
  
—Eso espero. He pensado que sería más fácil evitar a la prensa en Aspen que en casa.  
  
¡Los paparazzi! Claro, tiene razón. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el Escala, tendríamos que estar encerrados. Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda al recordar los disparos de las cámaras y los fogonazos de los flashes de los fotógrafos que Higgins ha conseguido esquivar esta mañana.   
  
—Vamos. Será mejor que nos sentemos. Stephan va a despegar dentro de poco. —Me tiende la mano y los dos volvemos a la cabina.  
  
Zayn nos vitorea al entrar.  
  
—Eso sí que es un servicio aéreo rápido —bromea.  
  
Harry le ignora.  
  
—Señoras y caballeros, por favor, ocupen sus asientos porque en breves momentos vamos a comenzar la maniobra de despegue. —La voz de Stephan resuena, tranquila y autoritaria, a través de los altavoces de la cabina.  
  
La mujer de pelo castaño (mmm… ¿Natalie?) que nos atendió durante el vuelo en nuestra noche de bodas aparece por el pasillo y recoge las tazas de café vacías.   
  
¡Natalia! Se llama Natalia.  
  
—Buenos días, señores Styles —dice con voz melosa. ¿Por qué me hace sentir incómodo? Tal vez sea porque tiene el pelo castaño. Como él mismo ha reconocido, Harry no suele emplear a personas castañas porque las encuentra atractivas. Harry le dedica a Natalia una sonrisa educada y se sienta frente a Zayn y Cher. Yo le doy un abrazo breve a Perrie y a Cher y saludo con la mano a Niall y a Zayn antes de sentarme al lado de Harry y abrocharme el cinturón. Él me pone la mano en la rodilla y me da un apretón cariñoso.  
  
Parece relajado y feliz aunque estamos con gente. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto por qué no puede ser siempre así, nada controlador.  
  
—Espero que hayas metido en la maleta las botas de senderismo —me dice con voz cariñosa.  
  
—¿No vamos a esquiar?  
  
—Puede que eso resulte un poco difícil, dado que estamos en agosto —me explica divertido.  
  
Oh, claro.  
  
—¿Sabes esquiar, Lou? —nos interrumpe Zayn.  
  
—No.  
  
Harry me suelta la rodilla y me coge la mano.  
  
—Seguro que mi hermano puede enseñarte. —Zayn me guiña un ojo—. Es bastante rápido en las pendientes, también.  
  
No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Miro a Harry, que está mirando a Zayn impasible, pero creo que es para no demostrar que le hace gracia. El avión empieza a moverse y se dirige hacia la pista de despegue.  
  
Natalia nos explica las instrucciones de seguridad del avión con voz clara y resonante. Lleva una bonita camisa azul marino de manga corta, una falda lápiz a juego y el maquillaje impecable. Es muy guapa, sí. Mi subconsciente levanta una ceja dirigida a mí.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Perrie—. Después de todo el asunto de Hyde, quiero decir.  
  
Asiento. No quiero hablar de Hyde, ni siquiera pensar en él, pero Perrie parece tener otros planes.  
  
—¿Y por qué se volvió majareta? —pregunta yendo directamente al grano con su inimitable estilo. Se aparta el pelo, preparándose para indagar más a fondo.  
  
Mirándola con frialdad, Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Porque le despedí —dice directamente.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —Perrie ladea la cabeza y veo que acaba de ponerse en modo señorita Marple.  
  
—Porque me acosó sexualmente e intentó chantajearme —le digo con un hilo de voz.   
  
Intento darle una patada a Perrie por debajo de la mesa, pero fallo. ¡Mierda!  
  
—¿Cuándo? —me pregunta Perrie mirándome fijamente.  
  
—Hace un tiempo.  
  
—No me lo habías contado —me dice ofendida.  
  
Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.  
  
—No puede ser por eso… Su reacción ha sido demasiado extrema —prosigue Perrie, pero ahora se dirige a Harry—. ¿Es mentalmente inestable? ¿Y qué pasa con la información que tenía de los miembros de la familia Styles? —Que esté interrogando a Harry de esta forma me está poniendo los pelos de punta, pero ya sabe que yo no sé nada y por eso no puede preguntarme a mí. Qué irritante.  
  
—Creemos que hay alguna conexión con Detroit —dice Harry en voz baja. Demasiado baja.  
  
Oh, no, Perrie, por favor, déjalo estar por ahora…  
  
—¿Hyde también es de Detroit?  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
El avión acelera y yo le aprieto la mano a Harry. Él me mira tranquilizador. Sabe que odio los despegues y los aterrizajes. Me aprieta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, algo que me calma.  
  
—¿Qué sabes tú de él? —pregunta Zayn, ajeno al hecho de que estamos dentro de un pequeño jet, acelerando en la pista y a punto de subir al cielo, e igualmente ajeno a la creciente exasperación que ya le ha creado Perrie a Harry. Perrie se inclina hacia delante para escuchar con toda su atención.  
  
—Os cuento esto extraoficialmente… —dice Harry dirigiéndose directamente a ella. La boca de Perrie se convierte en una fina línea muy sutil. Yo trago saliva. Oh, mierda—. Sabemos poco sobre él —continúa Harry—. Su padre murió en una pelea en un bar. Su madre se ahogó en alcohol para olvidar. De pequeño no hizo más que entrar y salir de casas de acogida… Y meterse en problemas. Sobre todo robos de coches. Pasó un tiempo en un centro de menores. Su madre se rehabilitó con un programa de servicios sociales y Hyde volvió al buen camino. Al final consiguió una beca para Princeton.  
  
—¿Princeton? —Ha despertado la curiosidad de Perrie.  
  
—Sí, es un tío listo. —Harry se encoje de hombros.  
  
—No será tan listo si le han pillado… —murmura Zayn.  
  
—Pero seguro que no ha podido montar esto solo… —aventura Perrie.  
  
Noto que Harry se tensa a mi lado.  
  
—Todavía no sabemos nada —responde en voz muy baja.  
  
Maldita sea. ¿Puede que haya alguien más por ahí colaborando con él? Me giro y miro a Harry horrorizado. Él me aprieta la mano otra vez, pero no me mira a los ojos. El avión sube con suavidad y empieza a surcar el aire y yo noto esa horrible sensación en el estómago.  
  
—¿Qué edad tiene? —le pregunto a Harry, acercándome a él para que no nos oiga nadie. Por muchas ganas que tenga de saber lo que está pasando, no quiero animar a Perrie a que siga haciendo preguntas porque sé que eso está poniendo nervioso a Harry. Además sé que él no le tiene mucha simpatía desde la noche que me arrastró al bar a tomar cócteles.  
  
—Treinta y dos, ¿por qué?  
  
—Curiosidad, nada más.  
  
Veo tensión en la mandíbula de Harry.  
  
—No quiero que tengas curiosidad por Hyde. Solo alégrate de que esté encerrado. —Es casi una reprimenda, pero decido ignorar su tono.  
  
—¿Crees que le estaba ayudando alguien? —La idea de que puede haber alguien más implicado me asusta. Significaría que esto no ha terminado.  
  
—No lo sé —responde Harry y vuelvo a ver esa tensión en su mandíbula.  
  
—Tal vez sea alguien que tenga algo contra ti —le sugiero. Demonios, espero que no sea la bruja—. Como Caroline, por ejemplo —continúo en un susurro. Me doy cuenta de que he dicho su nombre un poco más alto, pero solo lo ha podido oír él; tras mirar nerviosamente a Perrie, compruebo que está enfrascada en una conversación con Zayn, que parece enfadado con ella. Mmm…  
  
—Estás deseando demonizarla, ¿eh? —Harry pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza disgustado—. Es cierto que tiene algo contra mí, pero ella no haría algo así. —Me atraviesa con su mirada fija y verde—. Y será mejor que no hablemos de ella. Sé que no es tu tema de conversación favorito.  
  
—¿Te has visto cara a cara con ella? —vuelvo a susurrarle, pero no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.  
  
—Lou, no he hablado con ella desde mi cumpleaños. Por favor, déjalo ya. No quiero hablar de ella. —Me coge la mano y me roza los nudillos con los labios. Sus ojos echan chispas, fijos en los míos, y veo que es mal momento para seguir con este tipo de preguntas.  
  
—Buscaos una habitación, chicos —bromea Zayn—. Oh, es verdad, si ya la tenéis. Pero Harry no la ha necesitado hasta ahora.  
  
Harry levanta la vista y fulmina a Zayn con una mirada gélida.  
  
—Que te den, Zayn —le responde sin acritud.  
  
—Tío, solo cuento las cosas como son. —Los ojos de Zayn brillan divertidos.  
  
—Como si tú pudieras saberlo —murmura Harry irónicamente, arqueando una ceja.  
  
Zayn sonríe, disfrutando del intercambio de bromas.  
  
—Pero si te has casado con tu primer novio… —dice señalándome.  
  
Oh, mierda. ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Me sonrojo.  
  
—¿Y te parece raro, viéndolo? —continúa Harry dándome otro beso en la mano.  
  
—No —ríe Zayn y niega con la cabeza.  
  
Me ruborizo más aún y Perrie le da a Zayn un manotazo en el muslo.  
  
—Deja de ser tan gilipollas —le regaña.  
  
—Escucha a tu chica —le dice Harry a Zayn sonriendo. Parece que su turbación de antes ha desaparecido.  
  
Se me destaponan los oídos cuando ganamos altitud y la tensión de la cabina se disipa cuando el avión se nivela. Perrie mira a Zayn con el ceño fruncido. Mmm… ¿Les pasa algo? No estoy seguro.  
  
Zayn tiene razón, de todas formas. Me río para mí por la ironía. Es verdad que soy (era) el primer novio de Harry y que ahora soy su marido. Los quince anteriores y la maldita señora Robinson… bueno, no cuentan. Pero es obvio que Zayn no sabe nada de ellos y que Perrie no se lo ha contado. Le sonrío y ella me guiña el ojo cómplice. Mis secretos están a salvo con Perrie.  
  
—Bien, señoras y caballeros, vamos a volar a una altitud de unos diez mil metros aproximadamente y el tiempo estimado de duración de nuestro vuelo es de una hora y cincuenta y seis minutos —anuncia Stephan—. Ahora ya pueden moverse libremente por la cabina, si lo desean.  
  
Natalia sale inmediatamente de la cocina.  
  
—¿Alguien quiere un café? —pregunta.


	14. Chapter 14

Aterrizamos suavemente en el Sardy Field a las 12:25, hora local. Stephan detiene el avión un poco apartado de la terminal principal y por las ventanillas veo un monovolumen Volkswagen grande esperándonos.  
  
—Muy buen aterrizaje. —Harry sonríe y le estrecha la mano a Stephan mientras los demás nos preparamos para salir del jet.  
  
—Todo tiene que ver con la altitud de densidad, señor —le explica Stephan sonriéndole también—. Mi compañera Beighley es muy buena con las matemáticas.  
  
Harry le sonríe a la primera oficial de Stephan.  
  
—Has dado en el clavo, Beighley. Un aterrizaje muy suave.  
  
—Gracias, señor. —Ella sonríe orgullosa.  
  
—Disfruten del fin de semana, señores Styles. Les veremos mañana. —Stephan se aparta para que podamos desembarcar y Harry me coge la mano y me ayuda a bajar por la escalerilla del avión hasta donde ya está Higgins esperándonos junto al vehículo.  
  
—¿Un monovolumen? —le pregunta Harry sorprendido cuando Higgins desliza la puerta para abrirla.  
  
Higgins le mira con una sonrisa tensa y arrepentida y se encoge un poco de hombros.  
  
—Cosas del último minuto, lo sé —se responde a sí mismo Harry, conforme.  
  
Higgins vuelve al avión para sacar nuestro equipaje.  
  
—¿Quieres que nos metamos mano en la parte de atrás del monovolumen? —me pregunta Harry con un brillo travieso en los ojos.  
  
Suelto una risita. ¿Quién es este hombre y qué ha hecho con el señor No Puedo Estar Más Furioso de los últimos dos días?  
  
—Vamos, pareja. Adentro —dice Cher desde detrás de nosotros. Se nota que está impaciente. Subimos, nos dirigimos como podemos al asiento doble de la parte de atrás y nos sentamos. Me acurruco contra Harry y él me rodea con el brazo y lo apoya en el respaldo del asiento detrás de mí.  
  
—¿Cómodo? —me pregunta mientras Niall y Cher se sientan delante.  
  
—Sí —le digo con una sonrisa y él me da un beso en la frente. Por alguna razón que no logro entender, me siento tímido con él hoy. ¿Por qué será? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¿Porque estamos con más gente? No consigo comprenderlo.  
  
Zayn y Perrie llegan los últimos, cuando Higgins ya ha abierto el maletero para cargar las maletas. Cinco minutos después ya estamos en camino.  
  
Miro por la ventanilla. Los árboles todavía están verdes, pero se nota que el otoño se acerca porque aquí y allá las puntas de las hojas han empezado a adquirir un tono dorado. El cielo es azul claro y cristalino, aunque se ven nubes oscuras que se acercan por el oeste. En la distancia y rodeándonos se ven las Rocosas, con su pico más alto justo delante de nosotros. Las montañas están frondosas y verdes y las cumbres cubiertas de nieve; parece un paisaje montañoso sacado de un dibujo infantil.  
  
Estamos en lo que en invierno es el patio de recreo de los ricos y famosos. Y yo tengo una casa aquí. Casi no me lo puedo creer. Y de repente resurge en lo más profundo de mi mente esa incomodidad familiar que aparece siempre que intento acostumbrarme a lo rico que es Harry y que me provoca dudas y me hace sentir culpable. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este estilo de vida? Yo no he hecho nada, aparte de enamorarme.  
  
—¿Has estado alguna vez en Aspen, Lou? —me pregunta Niall girándose, y eso interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—No, es la primera vez. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Perrie y yo veníamos a menudo cuando éramos adolescentes. A Alexander le gusta mucho esquiar, pero a mamá no tanto.  
  
—Yo espero que mi marido me enseñe a esquiar —digo mirándole.  
  
—No pongas muchas esperanzas en ello —dice Harry entre dientes.  
  
—¡No soy tan patoso!  
  
—Podrías caerte y partirte el cuello. —Su sonrisa ha desaparecido.  
  
Oh. No quiero discutir ni estropearle el buen humor, así que cambio de tema.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo tienes esta casa?  
  
—Desde hace unos dos años. Y ahora es suya también, señor de Styles —me dice en voz baja.  
  
—Lo sé —le respondo. Pero no estoy muy convencido de mis palabras. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mandíbula y me recuesto a su lado escuchándole reírse y bromear con Niall y con Zayn. Cher participa en la conversación a veces, pero Perrie está muy callada y me pregunto si estará rumiando la información sobre Jack Hyde o si será por alguna otra cosa. Entonces lo recuerdo. Aspen… La casa de Harry la rediseñó Gia Matteo y la reconstruyó Zayn. Me pregunto si eso será lo que tiene a Perrie preocupada. No puedo preguntarle delante de Zayn, dada su historia con Gia. Pero ¿conocerá Perrie la relación de Gia con esta casa? Frunzo el ceño, todavía sin saber qué le pasa, y decido que ya lo averiguaré cuando estemos solos.  
  
Cruzamos el centro de Aspen y mi humor mejora cuando veo la ciudad. Los edificios son bajos y casi todos son de ladrillo rojo, como casitas de estilo suizo, y hay muchas casas de principios del siglo XX pintadas de colores alegres. También se ven muchos bancos y tiendas de diseñadores, lo que da una idea del poder adquisitivo de la gente que vive allí. Harry encaja perfectamente en este ambiente.  
  
—¿Y por qué Aspen? —le pregunto.  
  
—¿Qué? —me mira extrañado.  
  
—¿Por qué decidiste comprar una casa aquí?  
  
—Mi madre y mi padre nos traían aquí cuando éramos pequeños. Aprendí a esquiar aquí y me gustaba. Espero que también te guste a ti… Si no te gusta, vendemos la casa y compramos otra en otro sitio.  
  
¡Tan fácil como eso!  
  
Me coloca un mechón de flequillo suelto hacia la derecha.  
  
—Estás precioso hoy —me susurra.  
  
Me sonrojo. Solo llevo ropa típica de viaje: vaqueros y una camiseta con una chaqueta cómoda azul marino. Demonios… ¿por qué me hace sentir tímido? Me da un beso, uno tierno, dulce y con mucho amor.  
  
Higgins sigue conduciendo hasta salir de la ciudad y después asciende por el otro lado del valle, por una carretera de montaña llena de curvas. Cuanto más subimos, más entusiasmado estoy. Pero noto que Harry se pone tenso a mi lado.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto al girar una curva.  
  
—Espero que te guste —me confiesa—. Ya hemos llegado.  
  
Higgins reduce la velocidad y cruza una puerta hecha de piedras grises, beis y rojas. Sigue por el camino de entrada y al final aparca delante de una casa impresionante. Tiene la fachada simétrica con tejados puntiagudos y está construida con madera oscura y esas piedras mezcladas que he visto en la entrada. Es espectacular: moderna y sobria, muy del estilo de Harry.  
  
—Hogar, dulce hogar —me dice Harry mientras nuestros invitados empiezan a salir del coche.  
  
—Es bonita.  
  
—Ven a verla —me dice con un brillo a la vez entusiasmado y nervioso en los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de enseñarme su proyecto de ciencias o algo así.  
  
Cher sube corriendo los escalones hasta donde está de pie una mujer en el umbral. Es diminuta y su pelo negro azabache está entreverado de canas. Cher le rodea el cuello con los brazos y la abraza con fuerza.  
  
—¿Quién es? —le pregunto a Harry mientras me ayuda a salir del monovolumen.  
  
—La señora Bentley. Vive aquí con su marido. Ellos cuidan la casa.  
  
Madre mía, ¿más personal?  
  
Cher está haciendo las presentaciones, primero Niall y después Perrie. Zayn también abraza a la señora Bentley. Dejamos a Higgins descargando las maletas y Harry me da la mano y me lleva hasta la puerta principal.  
  
—Bienvenido a casa, señor Styles —le saluda la señora Bentley sonriendo.  
  
—Carmella, este es mi esposo, Louis —me presenta Harry lleno de orgullo. Pronuncia mi nombre como una caricia, haciendo que casi se me pare el corazón.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson. —La señora Bentley me saluda respetuosamente con la cabeza. Le tiendo la mano y ella me la estrecha. No me sorprende que sea mucho más formal con Harry que con el resto de la familia—. Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo. Se espera que el tiempo sea bueno todo el fin de semana, aunque no hay nada seguro —dice mirando las nubes grises cada vez más oscuras que hay detrás de nosotros—. La comida está lista y puedo servirla cuando ustedes quieran. —Vuelve a sonreír y sus ojos oscuros brillan.  
  
Me cae bien inmediatamente.  
  
—Ven aquí. —Harry me coge en brazos.  
  
—Pero ¿qué haces? —chillo.  
  
—Cruzar otro umbral con usted en brazos, señor de Styles.  
  
Sonrío mientras me lleva en brazos hasta el amplio vestíbulo. Entonces me da un beso breve y me baja con cuidado al suelo de madera. La decoración interior es muy sobria y me recuerda al salón del ático del Escala: paredes blancas, madera oscura y arte abstracto contemporáneo. El vestíbulo da paso a una gran zona de estar con tres sofás de piel de color hueso alrededor de una chimenea de piedra que preside la habitación. La única nota de color la aportan unos cojines mullidos que hay desparramados por los sofás. Cher le coge la mano a Niall y tira de él hacia el interior de la casa. Harry mira con los ojos entornados a las dos figuras y frunce los labios. Niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
Perrie deja escapar un silbido.  
  
—Bonito sitio.  
  
Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Zayn ayudando a Higgins con el equipaje. Vuelvo a preguntarme si Perrie sabrá que Gia ha colaborado en la reforma de este sitio.  
  
—¿Quieres una visita guiada? —me pregunta Harry. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando acerca de Cher y de Niall ya no está; ahora irradia entusiasmo, ¿o será ansiedad? Es difícil saberlo.  
  
—Claro. —Otra vez me quedo impresionado por lo rico que es. ¿Cuánto le habrá costado esta casa? Y yo no he contribuido con nada. Brevemente me veo transportado a la primera vez que me llevó al Escala. Me quedé alucinado. Ya te acostumbrarás, me recuerda la voz de mi conciencia.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño pero me coge la mano y me va enseñando las habitaciones. La cocina modernísima tiene las encimeras de mármol de color claro y los armarios negros. Hay una bodega de vinos increíble y una enorme sala abajo con una gran tele de plasma, sofás comodísimos… y mesas de billar. Las observo boquiabierto y me ruborizo cuando Harry me mira.  
  
—¿Te apetece echar una partida? —me pregunta con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.   
  
Niego con la cabeza y él vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Me coge la mano otra vez y me lleva hasta el primer piso. Arriba hay cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con su baño incorporado.  


La suite principal es algo increíble. La cama es gigantesca, más grande que la que tenemos en casa, y está frente a un mirador desde el que se ve todo Aspen y a lo lejos las frondosas montañas.  
  
—Esa es Ajax Mountain… o Aspen Mountain, si te gusta más —dice Harry mirándome cauteloso. Está de pie en el umbral con los pulgares enganchados en las trabillas para el cinturón de sus vaqueros negros.  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—Estás muy callado —murmura.  
  
—Es preciosa, Harry. —De repente solo quiero volver al ático del Escala.  
  
En solo cinco pasos está justo delante de mí, me agarra la barbilla y con el pulgar me libera el labio inferior que me estaba mordiendo.  
  
—¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, examinándolos.  
  
—Tienes mucho dinero.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—A veces me sorprende darme cuenta de lo rico que eres.  
  
—Que somos.  
  
—Que somos —repito de forma automática.  
  
—No te agobies por esto, Lou, por favor. No es más que una casa.  
  
—¿Y qué ha hecho Gia aquí, exactamente?  
  
—¿Gia? —Arquea ambas cejas sorprendido.  
  
—Sí, ¿no fue ella quien remodeló esta casa?  
  
—Sí. Diseñó el salón del sótano. Zayn se ocupó de la construcción. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Gia?  
  
—¿Sabías que Gia tuvo un lío con Zayn?  
  
Harry me mira durante un segundo con una expresión impenetrable.  
  
—Zayn se ha follado a más de medio Seattle, Lou.  
  
Me quedo boquiabierto.  
  
—Sobre todo mujeres, por lo que yo sé —bromea Harry. Creo que le divierte ver la cara que se me ha quedado.  
  
—¡No…!  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Eso no es asunto mío —dice levantando las manos.  
  
—No creo que Perrie lo sepa.  
  
—Supongo que Zayn no va por ahí divulgando esa información. Aunque Perrie tampoco es ninguna inocente…  
  
Me quedo alucinado. ¿El Zayn dulce, sencillo, moreno y con ojos marrones? Le miro con incredulidad.  
  
Harry ladea a cabeza y me examina.  
  
—Pero lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con la promiscuidad de Zayn o de Gia.  
  
—Lo sé. Lo siento. Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, es que… —Me encojo de hombros y me siento de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
Harry baja los hombros, aliviado. Me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha con fuerza, a la vez que entierra la nariz en mi pelo.  
  
—Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Vamos a relajarnos y a pasárnoslo bien, ¿vale? Aquí puedes leer, ver alguna mierda en la televisión, ir de compras, hacer una excursión… pescar incluso. Lo que tú quieras. Y olvida lo que te he dicho de Zayn. Ha sido una indiscreción por mi parte.  
  
—Eso explica por qué siempre está bromeando contigo sobre eso —digo acariciándole el pecho con la nariz.  
  
—Él no sabe nada de mi pasado. Ya te lo he dicho, mi familia creía que era célibe.  
  
Suelto una risita y empiezo a relajarme en sus brazos.  
  
—Yo también creía que eras célibe. Qué equivocado estaba. —Le abrazo y pienso lo ridículo que es pensar que Harry podría ser eso.  
  
—Señor de Styles, ¿se está riendo de mí?  
  
—Un poco —reconozco—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes este sitio.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta dándome un beso en el pelo.  
  
—Tienes el barco, eso lo entiendo, y el piso en Nueva York por cosas de negocios, pero ¿por qué esta casa? Hasta ahora no tenías a nadie con quien compartirla.  
  
Harry se queda quieto y en silencio unos segundos.  
  
—Te estaba esperando a ti —dice en voz baja con los ojos verdes y luminosos.  
  
—Que… Que bonito lo que acabas de decirme.  
  
—Es cierto. Aunque cuando la compré no lo sabía. —Sonríe con timidez.  
  
—Me alegro de que esperaras.  
  
—Ha merecido la pena esperar por usted, señor de Styles. —Me levanta la barbilla, se inclina y me da un beso tierno.  
  
—Y por ti también. —Sonrío—. Pero me siento como si hubiera hecho trampas porque yo no he tenido que esperar mucho para encontrarte.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—¿Tan buen partido soy?  
  
—Harry, tú eres como el gordo de la lotería, la cura para el cáncer y los tres deseos de la lámpara de Aladino, todo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Levanta una ceja, incrédulo.  
  
—¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso? —le regaño—. Eras un soltero muy deseado. Y no lo digo por todo esto. —Agito la mano señalando todo el lujo que nos rodea—. Yo hablo de esto. —Y coloco la mano sobre su corazón y sus ojos se abren mucho. Ha desaparecido mi marido confiado y sexy y ahora tengo delante al niño perdido—. Créeme, Harry, por favor —le susurro y le agarro la cara con las dos manos para acercar sus labios a los míos. Gime y no sé si es porque estaba escuchando lo que le he dicho o es su respuesta primitiva habitual. Profundizo el beso moviendo los labios sobre los suyos e invadiéndole la boca con la lengua.  
  
Cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aliento, él se aparta y me mira dubitativo.  
  
—¿Cuándo te va a entrar en esa mollera tan dura que tienes el hecho de que te quiero? —le pregunto exasperado.  
  
Él traga saliva.  
  
—Algún día —dice al fin.  
  
Eso es un progreso. Sonrío y él me recompensa con su sonrisa tímida en respuesta.  
  
—Vamos. Comamos algo. Los demás se estarán preguntando dónde estamos. Luego hablamos de lo que queremos hacer.  


***

  
—¡Oh, no! —exclama Perrie de repente.  
  
Todas las miradas se centran en ella.  
  
—Mirad —dice señalando el mirador. Fuera ha empezado a llover a cántaros. Estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera oscura de la cocina después de haber comido un festín de entremeses italianos variados preparados por la señora Bentley y haber acabado con un par de botellas de Frascati. Estoy más que lleno y un poco achispado por el alcohol.  
  
—Nos quedamos sin excursión —murmura Zayn y suena ligeramente aliviado. Perrie le mira con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda les pasa algo. Se han mostrado relajados con los demás, pero no el uno con el otro.  
  
—Podríamos ir a la ciudad —sugiere Cher. Niall le sonríe.  
  
—Hace un tiempo perfecto para pescar —aporta Harry.  
  
—Yo me apunto a pescar —dice Niall.  
  
—Hagamos dos grupos —dice Cher juntando las manos—. Los que quieran ir a pescar que vayan, los demás a la ciudad.  
  
Miro a Perrie, que observa a Cher con indulgencia. ¿Pescar o ir de compras? Buf, vaya elección.  
  
—Lou, ¿tú qué quieres hacer? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
—Me da igual —miento. La mirada de Perrie se cruza con la mía y vocaliza la palabra «compras». Veo que quiere hablar—. Me parece bien ir de compras —digo sonriéndoles a Perrie y a Cher.  
  
Harry sonríe burlón. Sabe que no me gusta nada ir de compras.  
  
—Yo me quedo aquí contigo, si quieres —me dice y algo oscuro se despereza en mi interior al oír su tono.  
  
—No, tú vete a pescar —le respondo. Harry necesita pasar un tiempo con Zayn y Niall.  
  
—Parece que tenemos un plan —concluye Perrie levantándose de la mesa.  
  
—Higgins os acompañará —dice Harry y es una orden que no admite discusión.  
  
—No necesitamos niñera —le responde Perrie rotundamente, tan directa como siempre.  
  
Yo le pongo la mano en el brazo a Perrie.  
  
—Perrie, es mejor que venga Higgins.  
  
Ella frunce el ceño, después se encoge de hombros y por una vez se muerde la lengua. Le sonrío tímidamente a Harry. Su expresión permanece impasible. Oh, no… Espero que no se haya enfadado con Perrie.  
  
Zayn frunce el ceño.  
  
—Necesito ir a la ciudad a por una pila para mi reloj de pulsera. —Le lanza una mirada a Perrie y se ruboriza un poco, pero ella no se da cuenta porque le está ignorando a propósito.  
  
—Llévate el Audi, Zayn. Nos iremos a pescar cuando vuelvas —le dice Harry.  
  
—Sí —responde Zayn, pero parece distraído—. Buen plan.  


***

  
—Aquí. —Cher me agarra del brazo y me arrastra al interior de una boutique de diseño con ropa cara por todas partes y muebles rústicos envejecidos de aire francés.  
  
Perrie nos sigue mientras Higgins espera fuera, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el toldo. Se oye a Aretha Franklin cantar «Say a Little Prayer» en el hilo musical de la tienda. Me encanta esta canción. Tengo que grabársela a Harry en el iPod.  
  
—Esta camisa te quedaría genial, Lou. —Cher me enseña una tela azul con flores—. Toma, pruébatela.  
  
—Mmm… no sé.  
  
—Te va a quedar fantástica. Y a Harry le va a encantar.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
Cher me sonríe.  
  
—Lou, tienes unos brazos de muerte y si esta noche vamos a ir de discotecas —sonríe antes de dar el golpe de gracia—, con esto volverás loco a tu marido.  
  
La miro y parpadeo un poco, perplejo. ¿Vamos a ir de discotecas? Yo no voy a discotecas.  
  
Perrie se ríe al ver mi expresión. Parece más relajada ahora que no está con Zayn.  
  
—Deberíamos salir a bailar esta noche, sí —apoya Perrie.  
  
—Ve y pruébatela —me ordena Cher y yo me encamino al probador a regañadientes.  
  
Mientras espero a que Perrie y Cher salgan del probador, me acerco al escaparate y miro afuera, al otro lado de la calle principal, sin prestar mucha atención. Las canciones de soul continúan: ahora Dionne Warwick canta «Walk on By», otra canción fabulosa y una de las favoritas de mi madre. Miro la camisa que tengo en la mano. Me queda ajustada al cuerpo y las mangas son cortas, remangadas para que enseñes más los brazos, pero Cher ha decidido que es ideal y que es perfecta para bailar toda la noche. Por lo que se ve también necesito calzado; ahora vamos en su busca. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me alegro una vez más de la suerte que tengo por contar con Catherine Acton, mi asesora personal de compras.  
  
De repente veo a Zayn a través del escaparate. Ha aparecido al otro lado de la arbolada calle principal y sale de un Audi grande. Entra en una tienda como para refugiarse de la lluvia. Parece una joyería… tal vez se haya ido a comparar la pila para su reloj. Sale a los pocos minutos. Pero ya no va solo: va con una mujer.  
  
¡Joder! Es Gia. ¡Está hablando con Gia! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?  


Mientras les observo, se dan un abrazo breve y ella echa atrás la cabeza para reírse animadamente de algo que él ha dicho. Zayn le besa en la mejilla y después corre al coche que le espera. Ella se gira y baja por la calle. Yo me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta. ¿De qué va eso? Me giro nervioso hacia los probadores, pero todavía no hay señales de Perrie ni de Cher. Después me fijo en Higgins, que sigue esperando en el exterior de la tienda. Ve que le estoy mirando y se encoge de hombros. Él también ha presenciado ese breve encuentro. Me ruborizo, avergonzado porque me han pillado espiando. Me vuelvo y Perrie y Cher emergen del probador, ambas riendo. Perrie me mira inquisitiva.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —me pregunta—. ¿Te has echado atrás con lo de la camisa? Estás sensacional con ella.  
  
—Mmm… No.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Perrie abre mucho los ojos.  
  
—Estoy bien, ¿pagamos? —Me encamino a la caja, donde me uno a Cher, que ha elegido dos faldas.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señor. —La joven dependienta (que lleva más brillo en los labios del que yo he visto en mi vida reunido en un solo sitio) me sonríe—. Son ochocientos cincuenta dólares.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Por este trozo de tela? Parpadeo y le doy dócilmente mi American Express negra.  
  
—Gracias, señor Styles-Tomlinson —canturrea la señorita Brillo de Labios.  
  
Durante las dos horas siguientes sigo a Perrie y a Cher totalmente aturdido, manteniendo todo el tiempo una lucha conmigo mismo. ¿Debería decírselo a Perrie? La voz de mi conciencia niega con la cabeza firmemente. Sí, debería decírselo. No, mejor no. Puede haber sido simplemente un encuentro fortuito. Mierda. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
—¿Te gustan estas, Lou? —Cher tiene los brazos en jarras.  
  
—Mmm… Sí, claro.  
  
He acabado con un par de Vans de color granate. Quedan perfectas con la camisa, porque esta tiene un pequeño bolsillo en el pecho del mismo color, y solo le cuestan a Harry setenta dólares.   
  
—¿Empiezas a acostumbrarte a tener dinero? —me pregunta Perrie sin mala intención cuando vamos de camino al coche. Cher se ha adelantado un poco.  
  
—Ya sabes que yo no soy así, Perrie. Todo esto me hace sentir incómodo. Pero si no me han informado mal, va con el lote. —La miro con los labios fruncidos y ella me rodea con un brazo.  
  
—Te acostumbrarás, Lou —me dice para animarme—. Y vas a estar genial.  
  
—Perrie, ¿qué tal os va a ti y a Zayn? —le pregunto.  
  
Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos. Oh, no… Niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —dice señalando a Cher con la cabeza—, pero las cosas están… —Perrie deja la frase sin terminar.  
  
Esto no es propio de la Perrie tenaz que yo conozco. Mierda. Sabía que estaba pasando algo. ¿Le digo lo que he visto? Pero ¿qué he visto? Zayn y la señorita Depredadora-Sexual-Bien-Arreglada hablando, dándose un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Seguro que no es más que un encuentro de viejos amigos. No, no se lo voy a decir. Al menos no ahora. Asiento con una expresión que dice «lo entiendo perfectamente y voy a respetar tu privacidad». Ella me coge la mano y le da un apretón agradecida. Veo un destello de sufrimiento y dolor en sus ojos, pero ella lo oculta rápidamente con un parpadeo. De repente me siento muy protector con mi mejor amiga. ¿A qué demonios está jugando Zayn, el gigoló?  
  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, Perrie decide que nos merecemos unos cócteles después de nuestra tarde de compras y nos hace unos daiquiris de fresa. Nos acomodamos en los sofás del salón, delante del fuego encendido.  
  
—Zayn ha estado un poco distante últimamente —me susurra Perrie, mirando las llamas. Perrie y yo por fin hemos encontrado un momento para estar a solas mientras Cher guarda sus compras.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Creo que tengo problemas por haberte metido en problemas a ti.  
  
—¿Te has enterado de eso?  
  
—Sí. Harry llamó a Zayn y Zayn a mí.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta…  
  
—Lo siento. Harry es muy… protector. ¿No has visto a Zayn desde el día que salimos a tomar cócteles?  
  
—No.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Me gusta mucho, Lou —me confiesa. Y durante un horrible momento pienso que va a llorar. Esto no es propio de Perrie. ¿Significará esto la vuelta del pijama rosa? Perrie me mira—. Me he enamorado de él. Al principio creía que era solo el sexo, que es genial. Pero es encantador y amable y tierno y divertido. Nos veo envejeciendo juntos con, ya sabes… hijos, nietos… todo.  
  
—El «fueron felices y comieron perdices» —le susurro.  
  
Asiente con tristeza.  
  
—Creo que deberías hablar con él. Busca un momento para estar solos y descubre qué le preocupa.  
  
O quién, me recuerda mi subconsciente. Lo aparto de un manotazo, sorprendido de lo rebeldes que son mis propios pensamientos.  
  
—¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo mañana por la mañana?  
  
—Ya veremos.  
  
—Perrie, no me gusta nada verte así.  
  
Me sonríe un poco y me acerco para abrazarla. Decido no contarle lo de Gia, aunque puede que le pregunte directamente al gigoló. ¿Cómo puede estar jugando con los sentimientos de mi amiga?  
  
Cher vuelve y pasamos a hablar de cosas menos comprometidas.  
  
El fuego crepita y chisporrotea cuando le echo el último tronco. Casi nos hemos quedado sin leña. Aunque es verano, el fuego se agradece en un día húmedo como este.  
  
—Cher, ¿sabes dónde se guarda la leña para el fuego? —le pregunto. Ella le da un sorbo al daiquiri.  
  
—Creo que en el garaje.  
  
—Voy a por unos cuantos troncos. Y así tengo oportunidad de explorar…  
  
La lluvia ha parado cuando salgo y me encamino al garaje para tres coches que hay junto a la casa. La puerta lateral no está cerrada con llave, así que entro y enciendo la luz. El fluorescente cobra vida con un zumbido.  
  
Hay un coche en el garaje; es el Audi en el que he visto a Zayn esta tarde. También hay dos motos de nieve. Pero lo que me llama la atención son dos motos de motocross, ambas de 125 cc. Los recuerdos de Niall intentando valientemente enseñarme a conducir una el verano pasado me vienen a la mente. Me froto inconscientemente el brazo donde me hice un buen hematoma en una caída.  
  
—¿Sabes conducirlas? —oigo la voz de Zayn detrás de mí.  
  
Me vuelvo.  
  
—Has vuelto.  
  
—Eso parece. —Sonríe y me doy cuenta de que Harry me respondería con las mismas palabras, pero no con esa enorme sonrisa arrebatadora—. ¿Sabes?  
  
¡Gigoló!  
  
—Algo así.  
  
—¿Quieres que te dé una vuelta?  
  
Río burlonamente.  
  
—Mmm… no. No creo que a Harry le gustara nada que hiciera algo así.  
  
—Harry no está aquí. —Zayn muestra una media sonrisa (oh, parece que es un rasgo de familia) y señala a nuestro alrededor para indicar que estamos solos. Se acerca a la moto más cercana, pasa una pierna enfundada en un vaquero por encima del asiento, se acomoda y coge el manillar.  
  
—Harry tiene… preocupaciones por mi seguridad. No debería.  
  
—¿Siempre haces lo que él te dice? —Zayn tiene una chispa traviesa en sus ojos marrones de bebé y puedo ver un destello del chico malo… el chico malo del que se ha enamorado Perrie. El chico malo de Detroit.  
  
—No. —Arqueo una ceja reprobatoria en su dirección—. Pero intento no complicarle la vida. Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones sin que yo le dé ninguna más. ¿Ha vuelto ya?  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—¿No has ido a pescar?  
  
Zayn niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Tenía que resolver unos asuntos en la ciudad.  
  
¡Asuntos! ¡Vaya! ¡Asuntos rubios y muy bien arreglados! Inspiro bruscamente y le miro con la boca abierta.  
  
—Si no quieres conducir, ¿qué haces en el garaje? —me pregunta Zayn intrigado.  
  
—He venido a buscar leña para el fuego.  
  
—Oh, ahí estás… ¡Zayn! Ya has vuelto. —Perrie nos interrumpe.  
  
—Hola, cariño —la saluda con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—¿Has pescado algo?  
  
Me quedo pendiente de la reacción de Zayn.  
  
—No. Tenía que hacer unas cosas en la ciudad. —Y durante un breve momento veo un destello de inseguridad en su cara.  
  
Oh, mierda.  
  
—He salido a ver qué había entretenido a Lou. —Perrie nos mira confusa.  
  
—Estábamos tomando el aire —dice Zayn y se ven saltar chispas entre ellos.  
  
Todos nos giramos al oír un coche aparcando fuera. ¡Oh! Harry ha vuelto. Gracias a Dios. El mecanismo que abre la puerta del garaje se pone en funcionamiento con un chirrido que nos sobresalta a todos y la puerta se levanta lentamente para revelar a Harry y a Niall descargando una camioneta negra.  
  
Harry se queda parado cuando nos ve a todos allí de pie en el garaje.  
  
—¿Vais a montar un grupo y estáis ensayando en el garaje para dar un concierto? —pregunta burlón cuando entra directo hacia donde estoy yo.  
  
Le sonrío. Me siento aliviado de verle. Debajo del cortavientos lleva el mono que le vendí yo cuando trabajaba en Payne’s.  
  
—Hola —me dice mirándome inquisitivamente e ignorando a Perrie y a Zayn.  
  
—Hola. Me gusta tu mono.  
  
—Tiene muchos bolsillos. Es muy útil para pescar —me dice con voz baja y sugerente, solo para mis oídos, y cuando me mira su expresión es seductora.  
  
Me ruborizo y él me sonríe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja toda para mí.  
  
—Estás mojado —murmuro.  
  
—Estaba lloviendo. ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí en el garaje? —Al fin habla teniendo en cuenta que no estamos solo.  
  
—Lou ha venido a por leña —dice Zayn arqueando una ceja. No sé cómo pero ha conseguido que eso suene como algo indecente—. Yo he intentado tentarle para que monte. —Es un maestro de los dobles sentidos.  
  
A Harry le cambia la cara y a mí se me para el corazón.  
  
—Me ha dicho que no, que a ti no te iba a gustar —responde Zayn amablemente y sin segundas.  
  
Harry me mira con sus ojos verdes.  
  
—¿Eso ha dicho? —pregunta.  
  
—Vamos a ver, me parece bien que nos dediquemos a hablar de lo que Lou ha hecho o no ha hecho, pero ¿podemos hacerlo dentro? —interviene Perrie. Se agacha, coge dos troncos y se gira para encaminarse a la puerta. Oh, mierda. Perrie está enfadada, pero sé que no es conmigo.  
  
Zayn suspira y, sin decir una palabra, la sigue. Yo me quedo mirándolos, pero Harry me distrae.  
  
—¿Sabes llevar una moto? —me pregunta incrédulo.  
  
—No muy bien. Niall me enseñó.  
  
Sus ojos se convierten en hielo.  
  
—Entonces has tomado la decisión correcta —me dice con la voz mucho más fría—. El suelo está muy duro y la lluvia lo hace resbaladizo y traicionero.  
  
—¿Dónde dejo los aparejos de pescar? —pregunta Niall desde el exterior.  
  
—Déjalos ahí, Niall… Higgins se ocupará de ellos.  
  
—¿Y los peces? —vuelve a preguntar Niall con voz divertida.  
  
—¿Habéis pescado algo? —pregunto sorprendido.  
  
—Yo no. Horan sí. —Y Harry hace un mohín encantador.  
  
Suelto una carcajada.  
  
—La señora Bentley se ocupará de ellos —responde.  
  
Niall sonríe y entra en la casa.  
  
—¿Le resulto divertido, señor de Styles?  
  
—Mucho. Estás mojado… Te voy a preparar un baño.  
  
—Solo si te metes conmigo. —Se inclina y me da un beso.  
  
Lleno la enorme bañera ovalada del lavabo de la habitación y echo un chorrito de aceite de baño del caro, que empieza a hacer espuma inmediatamente. El aroma es maravilloso… jazmín, creo. Vuelvo al dormitorio y me pongo a colgar la camisa y la demás ropa que me pondré después mientras se acaba de llenar la bañera.  
  
—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? —me pregunta Harry cuando entra en la habitación. Solo lleva una camiseta y el pantalón del chándal y va descalzo. Cierra la puerta detrás de él.  
  
—Sí —le respondo disfrutando de la vista. Le he echado de menos. Es ridículo porque ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Unas cuantas horas…?  
  
Ladea la cabeza y me mira.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Estaba pensando en cuánto te he echado de menos.  
  
—Suena como si hubiera sido mucho, señor de Styles.  
  
—Mucho, sí, señor Styles.  
  
Se acerca hasta quedar de pie justo delante de mí.  
  
—¿Qué te has comprado? —me pregunta y sé que es para cambiar de tema.  
  
—Una camisa y unas Vans. Me he gastado un buen pellizco de tu dinero —confieso mirándole culpable.  
  
Eso le divierte.  
  
—Bien —dice y me coloca un mechón suelto del flequillo—. Y por enésima vez: nuestro dinero.  
  
Me coge la barbilla, libera mi labio del aprisionamiento de mis dientes y me roza con el dedo índice la parte delantera de la camiseta, bajando por el esternón, después por el estómago y el vientre hasta llegar al dobladillo.  
  
—Creo que no vas a necesitar esto en la bañera —susurra, agarra el dobladillo de la camiseta con ambas manos y me la va quitando lentamente—. Levanta los brazos.  
  
Obedezco sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y él deja caer mi camiseta al suelo.  
  
—Creía que solo íbamos a darnos un baño. —El pulso se me acelera.  
  
—Quiero ensuciarte bien primero. Yo también te he echado de menos. —Y se inclina para besarme.  


***

  
—¡Mierda! ¡El agua! —Intento sentarme, todavía aturdido después del orgasmo.  
  
Harry no me suelta.  
  
—¡Harry, la bañera! —le miro.  
  
Está acurrucado sobre mi pecho.  
  
Ríe.  
  
—Relájate. Hay desagües en el suelo. —Rueda sobre sí mismo y me da un beso rápido—. Voy a cerrar el grifo.  
  
Baja de la cama y camina hasta el cuarto de baño. Mis ojos lo siguen ávidamente durante todo el camino.  
  
Mmm… Mi marido, desnudo y pronto muy mojado. Salgo de la cama de un salto.  
  
Nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo de la bañera, que está demasiado llena (tanto que cada vez que nos movemos el agua se sale por un lado y cae al suelo). Esto es un placer. Y un placer mayor es tener a Harry lavándome los pies, masajeándome las plantas y tirando suavemente de mis dedos. Después me los besa uno por uno y me da un mordisco en el meñique.  
  
—¡Aaaah! —Lo he sentido… justo ahí, en mi entrepierna.  
  
—¿Así? —murmura.  
  
—Mmm… —digo incoherente.  
  
Empieza a masajearme de nuevo. Oh, qué bien. Cierro los ojos.  
  
—He visto a Gia en la ciudad —le digo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? Creo que también tiene una casa aquí —me contesta sin darle importancia.   
  
No le interesa lo más mínimo.  
  
—Estaba con Zayn.  
  
Harry deja el masaje; eso sí le ha llamado la atención. Cuando abro los ojos tiene la cabeza ladeada, como si no comprendiera.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba con Zayn? —me pregunta más perplejo que preocupado.  
  
Le cuento lo que vi.  
  
—Lou, solo son amigos. Creo que Zayn está bastante colado por Perrie. —Hace una pausa y después añade en voz más baja—. De hecho sé que está muy colado por Perrie —dice aunque pone una expresión de «no puedo entender por qué».  
  
—Perrie es guapísima —le respondo defendiendo a mi amiga.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—Me sigo alegrando de que fueras tú el que se cayó al entrar en mi despacho. —Me da un beso en el pulgar, me suelta el pie izquierdo y me coge el derecho para empezar el proceso de masaje otra vez.  
  
Sus dedos son tan fuertes y flexibles… Me vuelvo a relajar. No quiero discutir sobre Perrie. Cierro los ojos y dejo que sus dedos vayan haciendo su magia en mis pies.  


***

  
Me miro boquiabierto en el espejo de cuerpo entero sin reconocer al bellezón que me mira desde el cristal.  
  
Perrie se ha vuelto loca y se ha puesto a jugar a la Barbie conmigo esta noche, peinándome.  
  
Tengo el pelo peinado diferente. Estoy… buenísimo. La camisa me queda estupenda y llevó los pantalones cortos que Harry dice que me quedan demasiado ajustados. Necesito que Harry me dé su aprobación, aunque tengo la sensación de que no le va a gustar que me exponga tanto.  
  
Como estamos en esta _entente cordiale_ , decido que lo mejor será preguntarle. Cojo mi iPhone.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 27 de agosto de 2015 18:53  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Se me ve el culo gordo con esta ropa?  
  
Señor Styles:  
Necesito su consejo con respecto a mi atuendo.  
Suyo  
  
Señor S-T x  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de agosto de 2015 18:55  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Como un melocotón  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Lo dudo mucho.  
Pero ahora voy y le hago una buena inspección a su culo para asegurarme.  
Suyo por adelantado  
  
Señor S x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente e inspector de culos de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Justo mientras estoy leyendo el correo, se abre la puerta del dormitorio y Harry se queda petrificado en el umbral. Se le abre la boca y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.  
  
Madre mía, eso podría significar algo bueno o algo malo…  
  
—¿Y bien? —pregunto en un susurro.  
  
—Lou, estás… Uau.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
—Sí, supongo que sí. —Suena un poco ronco. Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Lleva unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de flores de tela negra medio transparente con una chaqueta del mismo color. Él también está fabuloso. Se acerca poco a poco a mí, pero en cuanto llega a mi altura, me pone las manos en los hombros y me gira hasta que quedo de frente al espejo con él detrás de mí. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya en el espejo y después le veo mirar hacia abajo, fascinado. Me la acaricia con los dedos hasta que llega al borde de la camisa, donde la fina tela se encuentra con el pantalón—. Es muy atrevido. Ya sabes lo que pienso de este pantalón —murmura.  
  
Su mano desciende un poco más, siguiendo por mi culo y bajando por el muslo. Se detiene y sus ojos verdes brillan. Lentamente sus dedos ascienden de nuevo hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa.  
  
Observo sus dedos largos que me rozan levemente, acariciándome y dejando un cosquilleo a su paso, y mi boca forma una O perfecta.  
  
Doy un respingo cuando mete la mano por el pantalón y sus dedos me acarician el miembro, moviéndose de forma provocativa sobre mis calzoncillos, sintiéndome y excitándome.  
  
—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —le susurro.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizan sobre mis calzoncillos y en un segundo los mete por dentro de la tela, contra la carne suave y dura. Con la otra mano hace lo mismo pero desde atrás e introduce un dedo en mi interior.  
  
Doy un respingo y gimo bajito.  
  
—Esto es mío —me susurra al oído. Cierra los ojos y mete y saca el dedo rítmicamente de mi interior—. Y no quiero que nadie más lo toque.  
  
Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y mis jadeos se acompasan con el ritmo de sus dedos. Le estoy viendo en el espejo mientras me hace esto… y es algo más que erótico.  
  
—Así que si eres bueno, no habrá ningún problema.  
  
—¿Lo apruebas? —le pregunto.  
  
—No, pero no voy a prohibirte que lo lleves. Estás espectacular, Louis. —Saca de repente el dedo y aleja la mano, dejándome con ganas de más, pero él se mueve para quedar frente a mí. Me coloca la punta de su dedo invasor en el labio inferior. Instintivamente frunzo los labios y le doy un beso. Él me recompensa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se mete el dedo en la boca y su expresión me informa de que le gusta… mucho.  
  
¿Siempre me va a impactar verle hacer eso? Es muy… ¿raro?  
  
Después me coge la mano.  
  
—Ven —me ordena con voz suave y me tiende la mano para que vaya con él. Quiero responderle que estaba a punto de conseguirlo con lo que me estaba haciendo, pero a la vista de lo que pasó ayer en el cuarto de juegos, prefiero callarme.  


***

  
Estamos esperando el postre en un restaurante pijo y exclusivo de la ciudad. Hasta ahora ha sido una cena animada y Cher está decidida a que sigamos con la diversión y vayamos de discotecas. En este momento está sentada en silencio, escuchando con atención mientras Niall y Harry charlan. Es evidente que Cher está encaprichada con Niall, y Niall… es difícil saberlo. No sé si son solo amigos o hay algo más.  
  
Harry parece relajado. Ha estado conversando animadamente con Niall. Parece que han estrechado su amistad mientras pescaban. Hablan sobre todo de psicología. Irónicamente, Harry parece el que más sabe de los dos. Me río por lo bajo mientras escucho a medias la conversación, dándome cuenta con tristeza de que sus conocimientos son resultado de su experiencia con muchos psiquiatras.  
  
«Tú eres la mejor terapia.» Esas palabras que me susurró una vez cuando hacíamos el amor resuenan en mi cabeza. ¿Lo soy? Oh, Harry, eso espero.  
  
Miro a Perrie. Está guapísima, pero ella siempre lo está. Ella y Zayn no están tan animados. Él parece nervioso; cuenta los chistes demasiado alto y su risa es un poco tensa. ¿Habrán tenido una pelea? ¿Qué le estará preocupando? ¿Será esa mujer? Se me cae el alma a los pies al pensar que puede hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga. Miro a la entrada, casi esperando ver a Gia pavoneándose tranquilamente por el restaurante en dirección a nosotros. Mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas. Creo que es por el alcohol que he tomado. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.  
  
De repente Zayn nos sobresalta a todos arrastrando la silla, que chirría contra el suelo de azulejo, para ponerse de pie de golpe. Todos nos quedamos mirándole. Él mira a Perrie un segundo y de repente planta una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella.  
  
Oh. Dios. Mío…  
  
Zayn le coge la mano a Perrie y el silencio se cierne sobre el restaurante; todo el mundo deja de comer y de hablar e incluso de andar y se queda mirando.  
  
—Mi preciosa Perrie, te quiero. Tu gracia, tu belleza y tu espíritu ardiente no tienen igual y han atrapado mi corazón. Pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.  
  
¡Madre mía!


	15. Chapter 15

Ahora todo el mundo en el restaurante está concentrado en Perrie y Zayn, esperando y conteniendo la respiración. Esta espera es insoportable. El silencio se está extendiendo demasiado, como una goma elástica ya demasiado tensa.  
  
Perrie se queda mirando a Zayn como si no entendiera lo que está pasando mientras él no aparta la vista con los ojos muy abiertos por la necesidad e incluso por el miedo.   
  
¡Por Dios, Perrie, deja ya de hacerle sufrir, por favor! La verdad es que podría habérselo pedido en privado…  
  
Una sola lágrima empieza a caerle por la mejilla, aunque sigue mirándole sin decir nada. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Perrie llorando? Después sonríe, una sonrisa lenta de incredulidad, como si acabara de alcanzar el Nirvana.  
  
—Sí —le susurra en una aceptación dulce y casi sin aliento, nada propia de Perrie. Se produce una pausa de un nanosegundo cuando todo el restaurante suelta un suspiro colectivo de alivio y después llega el ruido ensordecedor. Un aplauso espontáneo, vítores, silbidos y aullidos, y de repente siento que me caen lágrimas por la cara.  
  
Ajenos a la conmoción que se está produciendo a su alrededor, los dos están encerrados en su propio mundo. Zayn saca del bolsillo una cajita, la abre y se la enseña a Perrie. Un anillo. Por lo que veo desde aquí, es un anillo exquisito, pero tengo que verlo más de cerca. ¿Es eso lo que estaba haciendo con Gia? ¿Escoger un anillo? ¡Joder! Cómo me alegro de no habérselo dicho a Perrie.  
  
Perrie mira la sortija y después a Zayn y por fin le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Se besan de una forma muy discreta para sus estándares y todos en el restaurante se vuelven locos. Zayn se levanta y agradece los vítores con una reverencia sorprendentemente grácil y después, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, vuelve a sentarse. No puedo apartar los ojos de ellos. Zayn saca con cuidado el anillo de la caja, se lo pone a Perrie en el dedo y vuelven a besarse.  
  
Harry me aprieta la mano. No me he dado cuenta de que se la estaba agarrando tan fuerte. Le suelto, un poco avergonzado, y él sacude la mano con una expresión de dolor fingido.  
  
—Lo siento. ¿Tú lo sabías? —le pregunto en un susurro.  
  
Harry sonríe y está claro que sí. Llama al camarero.  
  
—Dos botellas de Cristal, por favor. Del 2002, si es posible.  
  
Le miro con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—El del 2002 es mucho mejor que el del 2003, claro —bromeo.  
  
Él ríe.  
  
—Para un paladar exigente, por supuesto, Louis.  
  
—Y usted tiene uno de los más exigentes, señor Styles, y unos gustos muy peculiares. —Le sonrío.  
  
—Cierto, señor de Styles. —Se acerca—. Pero lo que mejor sabe de todo eres tú —me susurra y me da un beso en un punto detrás de la oreja que hace que un estremecimiento me recorra toda la espalda. Me ruborizo hasta ponerme escarlata y recuerdo su anterior demostración de los inconvenientes de mi ropa.  
  
Cher es la primera que se levanta para abrazar a Perrie y a Zayn y después todos vamos felicitando por turnos a la feliz pareja. Yo le doy a Perrie un abrazo bien fuerte.  
  
—¿Ves? Solo estaba preocupado porque iba a hacerte la proposición —le digo en un susurro.  
  
—Oh, Lou… —dice medio riendo, medio llorando.  
  
—Perrie, me alegro mucho por ti. Felicidades.  
  
Harry está detrás de mí. Le estrecha la mano a Zayn y después, para sorpresa de Zayn y también mía, lo atrae hacia él para darle un abrazo. Apenas consigo oír lo que le dice entre el ruido circundante.  
  
—Enhorabuena, Zaynie —murmura.  
  
Zayn no dice nada, por una vez sin palabras; solo le devuelve cariñosamente el abrazo a su hermano.  
  
¿Zaynie?  
  
—Gracias, Harry —dice Zayn con la voz quebrada.  
  
Harry le da a Perrie un breve y un poco incómodo abrazo manteniendo las distancias dentro de lo posible. Sé que Harry en el mejor de los casos solo soporta a Perrie y la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente le es indiferente, así que esto es un pequeño progreso. Al soltarla le dice en un susurro que solo podemos oír ella y yo:  
  
—Espero que seas tan feliz en tu matrimonio como yo lo soy en el mío.  
  
—Gracias, Harry. Yo también lo espero —le responde agradecida.  
  
Ya ha vuelto el camarero con el champán, que abre con una floritura.  
  
Harry levanta su copa.  
  
—Por Perrie y mi querido hermano Zayn. Enhorabuena a los dos.  
  
Todos le damos un sorbo. Bueno, yo vacío mi copa de un trago. Mmm, el Cristal sabe muy bien y me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo tomé, en el club de Harry, y de nuestra excitante bajada en el ascensor hasta la primera planta.  
  
Harry me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿En qué estás pensando? —me susurra.  
  
—En la primera vez que bebí este champán.  
  
Su ceño se vuelve inquisitivo.  
  
—Estábamos en tu club —le recuerdo.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Oh, sí. Ya me acuerdo —dice y me guiña un ojo.  
  
—¿Ya habéis elegido fecha, Zayn? —pregunta Cher.  
  
Zayn lanza a su hermana una mirada exasperada.  
  
—Se lo acabo de pedir a Perrie, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso todavía…  
  
—Oh, que sea una boda en Navidad. Eso sería muy romántico y así nunca se te olvidaría vuestro aniversario —sugiere Cher juntando las manos.  
  
—Tendré en cuenta tu consejo —dice Zayn sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
—Después del champán, ¿podemos ir de fiesta? —pregunta Cher volviéndose hacia Harry y dedicándole una mirada de sus grandes ojos marrones.  
  
—Creo que habría que preguntarles a Zayn y a Perrie qué es lo que les apetece hacer.  
  
Todos nos volvemos hacia ellos a la vez. Zayn se encoge de hombros y Perrie se pone algo más que roja.  
  
Lo que estaba pensando hacer con su recién estrenado prometido está tan claro que por poco escupo el champán de cuatrocientos dólares por toda la mesa.  


***

  
Zax es la discoteca más exclusiva de Aspen, o eso dice Cher. Harry se dirige hacia el principio de la corta cola rodeándome la cintura con el brazo; nos dejan pasar inmediatamente. Me pregunto por un momento si también será el dueño de este local. Miro el reloj; las once y media de la noche y ya estoy un poco achispado.  
  
Las dos copas de champán y las varias de Pouilly-Fumé que me he tomado en la cena están empezando a hacerme efecto y me alegro de que Harry me tenga agarrado con el brazo.  
  
—Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Styles —le saluda una rubia atractiva con largas piernas, unos pantaloncitos de satén negros muy sexys, una blusa sin mangas a juego y una pequeña pajarita roja. Muestra una amplia sonrisa que revela unos dientes perfectos entre sus labios de color escarlata, a juego con la pajarita—. Max se ocupará de sus chaquetas.  
  
Un hombre joven vestido todo de negro (no de satén esta vez, por suerte) me sonríe a la vez que se ofrece a llevarse mi chaqueta. Sus ojos oscuros son amables y atractivos. Yo soy el único que lleva chaqueta (Harry ha insistido en que me pusiera una), así que Max solo tiene que ocuparse de mí.  
  
—Bonita chaqueta —me dice mirándome fijamente.  
  
A mi lado Harry se pone tenso y atraviesa a Max con una mirada que dice a gritos: «Apártate de él ahora mismo». Él se sonroja y le da apresuradamente el tíquet de mi chaqueta a Harry.  
  
—Les llevaré hasta su mesa —dice la señorita Minishort de Satén a la vez que pestañea al mirar a mi marido y mueve su larga melena rubia. Después se dirige a la entrada andando seductoramente. Yo agarro a Harry con más fuerza y él me mira extrañado un momento y después sonríe burlón mientras sigue a la chica de los pantaloncitos hacia el interior del bar.  
  
Las luces son tenues, las paredes negras y los muebles rojo oscuro. Hay reservados en dos de las paredes y una gran barra con forma de U en el centro. Hay bastantes personas, teniendo en cuenta que estamos fuera de temporada, pero no está muy lleno de la típica gente rica de Aspen que sale un sábado por la noche a pasárselo bien. La gente viste de manera informal y por primera vez me siento demasiado vestido… El suelo y las paredes vibran por la música que llega desde la pista de baile que hay detrás de la barra y las luces giran y parpadean. Tal como siento mi cabeza ahora mismo, todo me parece la pesadilla de un epiléptico.  
  
La señorita Minishort de Satén nos conduce hasta un reservado situado en una esquina que está cerrado con un cordón. Está cerca de la barra y tiene acceso a la pista de baile. Sin duda es el mejor sitio del local.  
  
—Ahora mismo viene alguien a tomarles nota. —Nos dedica una sonrisa llena de megavatios y con una última sacudida de pestañas en dirección a mi marido, se va pavoneándose por donde vino.  
  
Cher no hace más que cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, muriéndose por lanzarse a la pista de baile, y Niall se apiada de ella.  
  
—¿Champán? —les pregunta Harry mientras se dirigen a la pista de baile cogidos de la mano.  
  
Niall levanta el pulgar y Cher asiente con energía.  
  
Perrie y Zayn se acomodan en los asientos de suave terciopelo con las manos entrelazadas. Se les ve muy felices, con las caras relajadas y radiantes a la suave luz de las velas que hay en unos portavelas de cristal sobre la mesa baja. Harry me hace un gesto para que me siente y me sitúo al lado de Perrie. Él se sienta a mi lado y examina ansioso la sala.  
  
—Enséñame el anillo. —Tengo que elevar la voz para que se me oiga por encima de la música. Voy a estar ronco cuando acabe la noche.  
  
Perrie me sonríe y levanta la mano. El anillo es exquisito, un solitario con un engarce muy finamente trabajado y pequeños diamantes a ambos lados. Tiene cierto aire retro victoriano.  
  
—Es precioso.  
  
Ella asiente encantada y estira el brazo para darle un apretón al muslo de Zayn. Él se acerca y le da un beso.  
  
—Buscaos una habitación —les digo.  
  
Zayn sonríe.  
  
Una mujer joven con el pelo corto y oscuro y una sonrisa traviesa, que lleva los mismos pantaloncitos de satén sexys (debe de ser el uniforme), viene a tomarnos nota.  
  
—¿Qué queréis beber? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—No se te ocurra pagar la cuenta aquí también —gruñe Zayn.  
  
—No empieces con esa mierda otra vez, Zayn —dice Harry sin acritud.  
  
A pesar de las protestas de Perrie, Zayn y Niall, Harry ha pagado la cena. Simplemente ha rechazado sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano y no ha dejado que nadie hablara de pagar. Le miro con adoración.  
  
Mi Cincuenta Sombras… siempre ejerciendo el control.  
  
Zayn abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla, sabiamente creo.  
  
—Yo quiero una cerveza —dice.  
  
—¿Perrie? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—Más champán, por favor. El Cristal está delicioso. Pero estoy segura de que Niall prefiere una cerveza. —Le sonríe a Harry con dulzura (sí, dulzura). Irradia felicidad por todos los poros. Puedo sentir su alegría y es un placer compartirla con ella.  
  
—¿Lou?  
  
—Champán, por favor.  
  
—Una botella de Cristal, tres Peronis y una botella de agua mineral fría. Seis copas —dice con su habitual tono autoritario y firme.  
  
Me resulta tremendamente sexy.  
  
—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo se lo traigo. —La señorita Minishorts de Satén número dos le dedica una amplia sonrisa, pero esta vez no hay pestañeo, aunque se ruboriza un poco.  
  
Niego con la cabeza, resignado. Es mío, guapa.  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta.  
  
—Esta no ha agitado las pestañas. —Sonrío burlonamente.  
  
—Oh, ¿se supone que tenía que hacerlo? —me pregunta intentando ocultar su sonrisa, pero sin conseguirlo.  
  
—Suelen hacerlo contigo. —Mi tono es irónico.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Señor de Styles, ¿está celoso?  
  
—Ni lo más mínimo —le digo con un mohín. Me doy cuenta justo en ese momento de que estoy empezando a tolerar que el resto de personas se coman con los ojos a mi marido. O casi. Harry me coge la mano y me da un beso en los nudillos.  
  
—No tiene por qué estar celoso, señor de Styles —me susurra cerca de la oreja. Su aliento me hace cosquillas.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Bien.  
  
La camarera vuelve y unos segundos después ya estoy bebiendo champán otra vez.  
  
—Toma —dice Harry y me pasa un vaso de agua—. Bebe esto.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido y veo, más que oigo, que suspira.  
  
—Tres copas de vino blanco durante la cena y dos de champán, después de un daiquiri de fresa y dos copas de Frascati en el almuerzo. Bebe. Ahora, Lou.  
  
¿Cómo sabe lo de los cócteles de esta tarde? Frunzo el ceño de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que tiene razón.  
  
Cojo el vaso de agua y lo vacío de un trago de una forma muy poco ortodoxa para dejar claro que no me gusta que me diga lo que tengo que hacer… otra vez. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
  
—Muy bien —me felicita sonriendo—. Ya vomitaste encima de mí una vez y no tengo ganas de repetir la experiencia.  
  
—No sé de qué te quejas. Conseguiste acostarte conmigo.  
  
Sonríe y su mirada se suaviza.  
  
—Sí, cierto.  
  
Niall y Cher vuelven de la pista.  
  
—Niall ya ha tenido bastante por ahora. Arriba. Vamos a romper la pista, a mover el trasero y a dar unos cuantos pasos para bajar las calorías de la mousse de chocolate.  
  
Perrie se pone de pie inmediatamente.  
  
—¿Vienes? —le pregunta a Zayn.  
  
—Prefiero verte desde aquí —dice, y yo tengo que mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente porque la mirada que le lanza hace que me sonroje hasta yo.  
  
Ella sonríe mientras yo me pongo de pie.  
  
—Voy a quemar unas cuantas calorías —digo y me agacho para susurrarle a Harry al oído—: Tú puedes quedarte aquí y mirarme.  
  
—No te agaches —gruñe.  
  
—Vale —digo levantándome bruscamente. ¡Uau! La cabeza me da vueltas y tengo que agarrarme al hombro de Harry porque la sala gira e incluso se inclina un poco.  
  
—Tal vez te vendría bien tomar más agua —murmura Harry con una clara nota de advertencia en su voz.  
  
—Estoy bien. Es que los asientos son muy bajos.  
  
Perrie me coge la mano y yo inspiro hondo. Después sigo a Perrie y a Cher, que abre la marcha, hasta la pista de baile.  
  
La música retumba por todas partes, un ritmo tecno con el sonido repetitivo de un bajo. La pista de baile no está muy llena, así que tenemos un poco de espacio. Hay una mezcla ecléctica de gente, mayores y jóvenes por igual, bailando para consumir la noche. Yo nunca he bailado muy bien. De hecho he empezado a bailar desde que estoy con Harry. Perrie me abraza.  
  
—¡Estoy tan feliz! —grita por encima de la música y empieza a bailar.  
  
Cher está haciendo esas cosas que hace Cher, sonriéndonos a los dos y lanzándose a bailar por todas partes.  
  
Vaya, está ocupando mucho espacio en la pista de baile. Miro hacia la mesa; nuestros hombres nos están observando. Comienzo a moverme. Es un ritmo muy pegadizo. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a él.  
  
Abro los ojos y veo que la pista se está llenando. Perrie, Cher y yo nos vemos obligados a juntarnos un poco más. Y para mi sorpresa descubro que me lo estoy pasando bien. Empiezo a moverme un poco más, valientemente. Perrie me mira levantando los dos pulgares y yo le sonrío.  
  
Cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué he pasado los primeros veinte años de mi vida sin hacer esto? Prefería leer a bailar. Jane Austen no tenía una música muy buena para bailar y Thomas Hardy… Madre mía, él se hubiera sentido tremendamente culpable por no haber bailado con su primera esposa. Me río al pensarlo.  
  
Es por Harry. Él es quien me ha dado esta confianza en mi cuerpo y en que puedo moverlo.  
  
De repente noto dos manos en mis caderas. Harry ha venido a unirse al baile. Me contoneo y las manos bajan hasta mi culo para darle un apretón y después vuelven a mis caderas.  
  
Abro los ojos y veo que Cher me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizada. Mierda, ¿tan mal lo hago? Bajo las manos para coger las de Harry. Pero son peludas. ¡Joder! ¡No son sus manos! Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a un gigante rubio con más dientes de los que es natural tener, una camiseta de tirantes morada dos tallas más pequeñas y una sonrisa lasciva que muestra todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —chillo por encima de la música altísima, a punto de sufrir una apoplejía por la furia.  
  
—Vamos, solo nos lo estamos pasando bien. —Vuelve a sonreír, levanta sus manos peludas como las de un mono, y sus ojos azules brillan por las luces ultravioleta que no dejan de parpadear y me toca la entrepierna y empieza a masajeármela.  
  
Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, le doy un fuerte puñetazo.  
  
¡Ay! Mierda, mi mano… Ahora me duele.  
  
—¡Apártate de mí! —le grito. Me mira cubriéndose la mejilla enrojecida con la mano. Le pongo la mano que no ha sufrido daños delante de la cara y extiendo los dedos para enseñarle los anillos—. ¡Estoy casado, gilipollas!  
  
Él se encoge de hombros de una forma bastante arrogante y me mira con una sonrisa de disculpa a medias.  
  
Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, nervioso. Cher está a mi derecha, mirando fijamente al gigante rubio. Perrie está perdida en el momento, a su rollo. Harry no está en la mesa. Oh, espero que haya ido al baño. Doy un paso atrás para adoptar una postura defensiva que conozco muy bien. Oh, mierda. Harry me rodea los hombros con el brazo y me acerca a su lado.  
  
—Aparta tus jodidas manos de mi marido —dice. No ha gritado, pero no sé cómo se le ha oído por encima de la música.  
  
Madre mía…  
  
—Creo que él sabe cuidarse solito —grita el gigante rubio mientras se toca la mejilla donde le he pegado. De repente, sin previo aviso, Harry le da un puñetazo. Es como si lo estuviera viendo todo a cámara lenta. Un puñetazo perfectamente dirigido a la barbilla y a tal velocidad (aunque con el gasto mínimo de energía) que el gigante rubio ni siquiera lo ve venir. Aterriza en el suelo como un saco de arena.  
  
¡Joder!  
  
—¡Harry, no! —chillo asustado, poniéndome delante de él para frenarle. Mierda, es capaz de matarlo—. ¡Ya le he golpeado yo! —le grito por encima de la música.  
  
Harry ni siquiera me mira; tiene la vista clavada en el hombre rubio con una maldad que nunca antes había visto en su mirada. Bueno, tal vez una vez: cuando Jack Hyde se propasó conmigo.  
  
Las otras personas de la pista de baile se apartan como las ondas de un estanque, abriendo un espacio a nuestro alrededor y manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. El gigante rubio se pone de pie en el mismo momento en que llega Zayn para reunirse con nosotros.  
  
¡Oh, no! Perrie está a mi lado, mirándonos a todos con la boca abierta. Zayn agarra a Harry del brazo y Niall aparece también.  
  
—Tranquilos, ¿vale? No tenía mala intención. —El gigante rubio levanta las manos derrotado y se retira apresuradamente. Harry le sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la pista de baile. Continúa sin mirarme.  
  
La canción cambia: pasa de la letra explícita de «Sexy Bitch» a un tema de baile tecno y repetitivo, con una mujer que canta con una voz vehemente. Zayn me mira a mí, después a Harry, y decide por fin soltarle el brazo y llevarse a Perrie para bailar con ella. Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos a Harry y él por fin establece contacto visual conmigo, con los ojos todavía ardiendo de una forma primitiva y feroz. Un destello de adolescente con ganas de pelea. Madre mía…  
  
Me examina la cara.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta por fin.  
  
—Sí. —Me froto los nudillos intentando que desaparezca el escozor y le acaricio el pecho.  
  
Me late la mano. Nunca antes le había dado un puñetazo a nadie. ¿Qué mosca me habrá picado? Que alguien me toque sin permiso no es un crimen contra la humanidad, ¿no?  
  
Pero en el fondo sé por qué le he dado el puñetazo; instintivamente he sabido cómo iba a reaccionar Harry al ver a un extraño poniéndome las manos encima. Sabía que eso le haría perder su valioso autocontrol. Y pensar que un don nadie cualquiera puede sacar de quicio a mi marido, a mi amor, me ha puesto hecho una furia. Una verdadera furia.  
  
—¿Quieres sentarte? —me pregunta Harry por encima del ritmo machacón.  
  
Oh, vuelve conmigo, por favor.  
  
—No. Baila conmigo.  
  
Me mira inescrutable y no dice nada.  
  
Tócame… canta la mujer.  
  
—Baila conmigo —repito. Sigue furioso—. Baila. Harry, por favor. —Le cojo las manos.  
  
Harry vuelve a mirar al sitio por donde se ha ido ese tío, pero yo empiezo a moverme contra su cuerpo y a dar vueltas a su alrededor.  
  
La multitud ha vuelto a rodearnos, aunque sigue habiendo una zona de exclusión de algo más medio metro a nuestro alrededor.  
  
—¿Tú le has pegado? —me pregunta Harry aún de pie e inmóvil. Le cojo las manos, que tiene cerradas en puños.  
  
—Claro. Creía que eras tú, pero tenía demasiado pelo en las manos. Baila conmigo por favor.  
  
Mientras me mira, el fuego de sus ojos va cambiando lentamente para convertirse en otra cosa, en algo más oscuro, más excitante. De repente me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí hasta pegarme contra él, agarrándome las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  
—¿Quieres bailar? Vamos a bailar —gruñe junto a mi oído y traza un círculo con las caderas contra mi cuerpo. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle. Sus manos agarran las mías justo sobre mi culo.  
  
Oh… Harry sabe moverse, moverse de verdad. Me mantiene cerca sin soltarme, pero sus manos se van relajando y por fin me suelta. Voy subiendo las manos por sus brazos hasta los hombros, sintiendo los músculos fuertes a través de su chaqueta. Me aprieta contra él y yo sigo sus movimientos cuando empieza a bailar conmigo de forma lenta y sensual, al ritmo cadencioso de la música de la discoteca.  
  
Cuando me coge la mano y me hace girar, hacia un lado y después hacia otro, sé que por fin ha vuelto conmigo. Le sonrío y él me responde con otra sonrisa.  
  
Bailamos juntos. Es liberador… y divertido. Su furia ya está olvidada, o reprimida, y ahora se divierte haciéndome girar en el pequeño espacio que tenemos en la pista de baile, sin soltarme en ningún momento y con una habilidad consumada. Él hace que yo parezca grácil, es una de sus habilidades. Hace que me sienta sexy, porque él lo es. Consigue que me sienta querido, porque a pesar de sus cincuenta sombras, tiene un pozo inagotable de amor que dar. Al verle ahora, pasándoselo bien, es fácil pensar que no tiene ninguna preocupación ni ningún problema en su vida… Sé que su amor a veces se ve empañado por sus problemas de sobreprotección y de exceso de control, pero eso no hace que yo le quiera ni una pizca menos.  
  
Cuando la canción cambia para pasar a otra, ya estoy sin aliento.  
  
—¿Podemos sentarnos? —le digo jadeando.  
  
—Claro. —Él me saca de la pista de baile.  
  
—Ahora mismo estoy caliente y sudoroso —le susurro cuando volvemos a la mesa.  
  
Me atrae hacia sus brazos.  
  
—Me gustas caliente y sudoroso. Aunque prefiero ponerte así en privado —dice en un susurro y aparece brevemente una sonrisa lasciva en los labios.  
  
Cuando me siento, ya es como si el incidente en la pista de baile nunca hubiera ocurrido. Me sorprende vagamente que no nos hayan echado. Lanzo un vistazo al resto del local. Nadie nos mira y no veo al gigante rubio. Tal vez se haya ido o lo hayan echado. Perrie y Zayn están siendo bastante indecentes en la pista de baile, Niall y Cher se muestran más comedidos. Le doy otro sorbo al champán.  
  
—Bebe. —Harry me sirve otro vaso de agua y me mira fijamente con una expresión expectante que dice: «Bébetelo. Ahora».  
  
Hago lo que me dice. Pero porque tengo sed.  
  
Harry saca una botella de Peroni de la cubitera que hay en la mesa y le da un largo sorbo.  
  
—¿Y si hubiera habido prensa aquí? —le pregunto.  
  
Harry sabe inmediatamente que me refiero al incidente que ha protagonizado al noquear al gigante rubio.  
  
—Tengo unos abogados muy caros —me dice con frialdad; la arrogancia personificada.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Pero no estás por encima de la ley, Harry. Ya tenía la situación bajo control.  
  
El verde de sus ojos se congela.  
  
—Nadie toca lo que es mío —me dice con una rotundidad gélida, como si no me estuviera dando cuenta de algo obvio.  
  
Oh… Le doy otro sorbo al champán. De repente me siento abrumado. La música está muy alta, todo late, me duele la cabeza y los pies y me siento un poco grogui.  
  
Harry me coge la mano.  
  
—Vámonos. Quiero llevarte a casa —me dice.  
  
Perrie y Zayn vienen a la mesa.  
  
—¿Os vais? —pregunta Perrie con la voz esperanzada.  
  
—Sí —responde Harry.  
  
—Vale, pues nos vamos con vosotros.  
  
Mientras esperamos en el ropero a que Harry recoja mi chaqueta, Perrie me interroga.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado con ese tío en la pista de baile?  
  
—Que me estaba toqueteando.  
  
—Cuando he abierto los ojos te he visto darle un puñetazo.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Es que sabía que Harry se iba a poner como una central termonuclear y que eso podía estropearos la noche a los demás.  
  
Todavía estoy procesando lo que siento acerca del comportamiento de Harry. En ese momento pensaba que su reacción iba a ser todavía peor.  
  
—Estropear nuestra noche —especifica Perrie—. Es un poco impetuoso, ¿no? —pregunta con sequedad mirando a Harry, que está recogiendo la chaqueta.  
  
Río entre dientes y sonrío.  
  
—Sí, algo así.  
  
—Creo que le sabes manejar bastante bien.  
  
—¿Que le sé manejar? —Frunzo el ceño. ¿Yo sé manejar a Harry?  
  
—Toma, póntela. —Harry me sujeta la chaqueta abierta para que pueda ponérmela.  


***

  
—Despierta, Lou. —Harry me está sacudiendo con suavidad.  
  
Ya hemos llegado a la casa. Abro los ojos, reticente, y salgo a trompicones del monovolumen. Perrie y Zayn han desaparecido y Higgins está esperando pacientemente de pie junto al vehículo.  
  
—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—Voy a recoger a la señorita Styles y al señor Horan —dice Higgins.  
  
Harry asiente y se dirige a la puerta principal llevándome de la mano. Me matan los pies por culpa del de las Vans nuevas, así que voy detrás de él trastabillando por culpa de las heridas que me han hecho en la parte de atrás de los tobillos. En la puerta principal él se agacha, me coge el tobillo y suavemente me quita primero una de las Vans y después la otra. Oh, qué alivio. Vuelve a erguirse y me mira con mis Vans en la mano.  
  
—¿Mejor? —me pregunta divertido.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—He estado viendo en mi mente imágenes deliciosas de estas Vans junto a mis orejas —murmura mirando nostálgicamente el calzado. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a cogerme la mano para guiarme por la casa a oscuras y después por las escaleras hasta nuestro dormitorio.  
  
—Estás muerto de cansancio, ¿verdad? —me dice en voz baja mirándome fijamente.  
  
Asiento. Él empieza a desabrocharme la chaqueta.  
  
—Ya lo hago yo —murmuro haciendo un intento poco entusiasta de apartarle.  
  
—No, déjame.  
  
Suspiro. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado.  
  
—Es la altitud. No estás acostumbrado. Y el alcohol, claro. —Sonríe, me quita la chaqueta y la tira sobre una de las sillas del dormitorio.  
  
Me coge la mano y me lleva al baño. ¿Por qué vamos ahí?  
  
—Siéntate —me dice.  
  
Me siento en la silla y cierro los ojos. Le oigo rebuscar entre los botes del lavabo. Estoy demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos y ver qué está haciendo. Un momento después me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y yo abro los ojos sorprendido.  
  
—Cierra los ojos —me ordena Harry. Madre mía, tiene en la mano una esponja… Me la pasa suavemente sobre la cara para refrescarme. Yo permanezco sin moverme. Después coge un cepillo y me deshace el peinado.  
  
—Ah… Ahí está el chico con la que me casé —dice después de unas cuantas pasadas del cepillo.  
  
—¿No te gustaba el peinado nuevo?  
  
—No me importa, pero prefiero tu pelo al natural. —Me da un beso en la frente—. Tómate esto. —Me pone unas pastillas de ibuprofeno en la palma y me acerca un vaso de agua.  
  
Miro las pastillas y hago un mohín.  
  
—Tómatelas —me ordena.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco pero hago lo que me dice.  
  
—Bien. ¿Necesitas que te deje un momento en privado? —me pregunta sardónicamente.  
  
Río entre dientes.  
  
—Qué remilgado, señor Styles. Sí, tengo que hacer pis.  
  
Ríe.  
  
—¿Y esperas que me vaya?  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—¿Quieres quedarte?  
  
Ladea la cabeza con expresión divertida.  
  
—Eres un puto pervertido. Vete. No quiero que me veas hacer pis. Eso es demasiado.  
  
Me pongo de pie y le echo del baño.  


 

  
Cuando salgo del baño ya se ha cambiado y solo lleva los pantalones del pijama. Mmm… Harry en pijama. Hipnotizado, le miro el abdomen, los músculos, el vello que baja desde su ombligo. Me distrae. Él se acerca a mí.  
  
—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —me pregunta divertido.  
  
—Siempre.  
  
—Creo que está un poco borracho, señor de Styles.  
  
—Creo que, por una vez, tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted, señor Styles.  
  
—Déjame ayudarte a salir de esa cosa tan ajustada que llamas ropa. Debería venir con una advertencia de seguridad…  
  
Se acerca más y empieza a desnudarme. Me quita la camisa.   
  
—Estabas tan furioso… —susurro.  
  
—Sí, lo estaba.  
  
—¿Conmigo?  
  
—No. Contigo no —me dice dándome un beso en el hombro—. Por una vez.  
  
Sonrío. No estaba furioso conmigo. Eso es un progreso.  
  
—Es un buen cambio.  
  
—Sí, lo es.  
  
Me da un beso en el otro hombro y tira de los pantalones para bajarlos por mi culo hasta que caen al suelo. Me quita los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo y me deja desnudo. Levanta la mano y me la tiende.  
  
—Sal —me ordena y yo doy un paso para salir de la ropa, agarrándole la mano para mantener el equilibrio.  
  
Se agacha, recoge la ropa y la tira a la silla donde ya está la chaqueta.  
  
—Levanta los brazos —me dice en voz baja.  
  
Me pone su camiseta por la cabeza y tira hacia abajo para cubrirme. Ya estoy listo para ir a la cama.  
  
Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me da un beso. Su aliento mentolado se mezcla con el mío.  
  
—Por mucho que me gustaría enterrarme en lo más profundo de usted, señor de Styles… Ha bebido demasiado y estamos a casi dos mil quinientos metros. Además no dormiste bien anoche. Vamos. A la cama. —Retira la colcha para que pueda acostarme, luego me arropa y me da otro beso en la frente—. Cierra los ojos. Cuando vuelva a la cama, espero que estés dormido. —Es una amenaza, una orden… es Harry.  
  
—No te vayas —le suplico.  
  
—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, Lou.  
  
—Es sábado y es tarde. Por favor.  
  
Se pasa las manos por el pelo.  
  
—Lou, si me meto en la cama contigo ahora, no vas a poder descansar nada. Duerme.— Está siendo categórico. Cierro los ojos y sus labios vuelven a rozar mi frente—. Buenas noches, nene —dice en un susurro.  
  
Las imágenes del día pasan a toda velocidad por mi mente: Harry colgándome sobre su hombro en el avión. Su ansiedad por si me gustaría la casa. Haciendo el amor esta tarde. El baño. Su reacción ante mi ropa. Noqueando al gigante rubio… Me escuecen otra vez los nudillos de la mano al recordarlo. Y ahora Harry preparándome para ir a la cama y arropándome.  
  
¿Quién lo habría pensado? Sonrío de oreja a oreja y la palabra «progreso» resuena en mi cerebro mientras me voy dejando llevar por el sueño.


	16. Chapter 16

Tengo demasiado calor. Es el calor que desprende Harry. Tiene la cabeza sobre mi hombro y respira suavemente contra mi cuello mientras duerme. Sus piernas están enredadas con las mías y con el brazo me rodea la cintura. Permanezco un rato en el límite de la consciencia, sabiendo que si me despierto del todo también le despertaré a él, y Harry no duerme lo suficiente. Mi mente repasa perezosamente todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Bebí demasiado… mucho más que demasiado. Estoy asombrado de que Harry me dejara beber tanto. Sonrío al recordar cómo me preparó para meterme en la cama. Fue algo dulce, muy dulce, e inesperado. Hago un rápido inventario mental de cómo me siento. ¿Estómago? Bien. ¿Cabeza? Sorprendentemente bien, pero un poco atontado. Todavía tengo los nudillos rojos por el puñetazo de anoche. Vaya… Distraídamente, pienso en las palmas de Harry las veces que me ha azotado. Me remuevo y él se despierta.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —Sus adormilados ojos verdes examinan los míos.  
  
—Nada. Buenos días. —Le paso los dedos de mi mano sana por el pelo.  
  
—Señor de Styles, está usted precioso esta mañana —me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla. Una luz se enciende en mi interior.  
  
—Gracias por ocuparte de mí anoche.  
  
—Me gusta ocuparme de ti. Eso es lo que quiero hacer siempre —susurra con aparente tranquilidad, pero sus ojos le traicionan cuando una chispa de triunfo se enciende en sus profundidades verdes. Es como si hubiera ganado algún campeonato mundial.  
  
Oh, mi Cincuenta…  
  
—Me hiciste sentir muy querido.  
  
—Eso es porque es lo que siento por ti —murmura y el corazón se me encoge un poco.  
Me coge la mano y yo hago una mueca de dolor. Me la suelta inmediatamente, alarmado.  
  
—¿El puñetazo? —me pregunta. Sus ojos se convierten en hielo mientras me observa y su voz está llena de una furia repentina.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¡Gilipollas! —Creía que ya habíamos superado eso anoche—. No puedo soportar que te haya tocado.  
  
—No me hizo daño, solo se comportó de forma inapropiada. Harry, estoy bien. Tengo la mano un poco roja, eso es todo. Pero seguro que sabes cómo es eso… —Le sonrío pícaro y su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa divertida.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles, esa sensación me resulta muy familiar. —Curva los labios en una sonrisa—. Y puedo volver a experimentar esa sensación ahora mismo, si usted quiere.  
  
—No, gracias, guarde esa mano tan larga, señor Styles.  
  
Le acaricio la cara con la mano enrojecida y paso lentamente los dedos sobre una de sus patillas. Le tiro de los pelillos. Eso le distrae y me coge la mano para darme un suave beso en los nudillos. Milagrosamente el dolor desaparece.  
  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que te dolía la mano?  
  
—Mmm… Anoche apenas me di cuenta. Y ahora está bien.  
  
Sus ojos se suavizan y eleva la comisura de la boca.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
—Mejor de lo que merezco.  
  
—Tiene usted una buena derecha, señor de Styles.  
  
—Será mejor que no se le olvide, señor Styles.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —De repente rueda para quedar completamente encima de mí, apretándome contra el colchón y sujetándome las muñecas sobre la cabeza mientras me mira—. Podemos tener una pelea cuando usted quiera, señor de Styles. De hecho, traerte por la fuerza a la cama es una fantasía que tengo. —Me da un beso en la garganta.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Creo que eso ya lo has hecho alguna vez. —Doy un respingo cuando me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
—Mmm… Pero sería mejor si opusieras más resistencia —susurra mientras me acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz.  
  
¿Resistencia? Me quedo quieto. Él para, me suelta las manos y se apoya en los codos.  
  
—¿Quieres que me resista? ¿Aquí? —le susurro intentando ocultar la sorpresa. Vale… el shock. Asiente con los ojos entrecerrados pero cautos mientras intenta evaluar mi reacción—. ¿Ahora?  
  
Él se encoge de hombros y veo que la idea pasa fugazmente por su cabeza. Me dedica su sonrisa tímida y asiente otra vez, muy despacio.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Está tenso, tumbado encima de mí, y su creciente erección se está clavando tentadoramente en mi carne necesitada, distrayéndome. ¿De qué va esto? ¿Peleas? ¿Fantasías? ¿Me va a hacer daño? El dios que llevo dentro niega con la cabeza… No lo haría. Nunca.  
  
—¿Era eso lo que querías decir con lo de hacerte pagar el enfado en la cama?  
  
Asiente otra vez; su mirada sigue siendo precavida.  
  
Mmm… Mi Cincuenta quiere pelea.  
  
—No te muerdas el labio —me ordena.  
  
Obedientemente mis dientes sueltan el labio.  
  
—Creo que me tiene en situación de desventaja, señor Styles.  
  
Me retuerzo provocativamente bajo su cuerpo. Esto puede ser divertido.  
  
—¿En desventaja?  
  
—Ya me tienes donde querías tenerme.  
  
Sonríe burlón y aprieta su entrepierna contra la mía otra vez.  
  
—Cierto, señor de Styles —susurra y me da un beso en los labios.  
  
De repente se mueve, arrastrándome con él, y rueda hasta que quedo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Le agarro las manos, sujetándoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza, e ignoro el dolor de mi mano.   
  
—Así que quieres jugar duro, ¿eh? —le pregunto rozando mi entrepierna contra la suya.  
  
Abre la boca e inhala bruscamente.  
  
—Sí —dice entre dientes y yo le suelto.  
  
—Espera. —Extiendo la mano para coger el vaso de agua que hay junto a la cama.   
  
Harry debe de haberlo puesto allí. El agua aún está fresca y burbujeante, demasiado para llevar mucho tiempo ahí… Me pregunto cuándo habrá venido Harry a la cama. Mientras le doy un largo trago, Harry va trazando pequeños círculos con el dedo por mis muslos, dejándome un hormigueo en la piel a su paso, antes de rodearme con las manos y apretarme el culo desnudo.  
  
Mmm…  
  
Utilizando un truco de su impresionante repertorio, me inclino y le beso a la vez que vierto el agua fresca en su boca.  
  
Él bebe.  
  
—Muy rico, señor de Styles —murmura y esboza una sonrisa juvenil y juguetona.  
  
Vuelvo a poner el vaso en la mesita y le quito las manos de mi trasero para agarrárselas de nuevo junto a la cabeza.  
  
—¿Así que se supone que yo no quiero? —le digo con una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—No soy muy buen actor.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Inténtalo.  
  
Me inclino y le doy un beso casto.  
  
—Vale, entraré en el juego —le susurro mordisqueándole la mandíbula y sintiendo su incipiente barba bajo mis dientes y mi lengua.  
  
Harry emite un sonido grave y sexy desde el fondo de su garganta y se revuelve, tirándome sobre la cama a su lado. Grito por la sorpresa. Ahora está encima de mí y yo empiezo a resistirme mientras él trata de cogerme las manos. Le planto las manos con brusquedad en el pecho y le empujo con todas mis fuerzas, intentando moverle, mientras él se esfuerza por separarme las piernas con su rodilla.  
  
Sigo empujándole el pecho (Dios, ¡cómo pesa!), pero él ni se inmuta ni se queda petrificado como le pasaba antes. ¡Está disfrutando con esto! Sigue intentando cogerme las muñecas y por fin consigue atraparme una, a pesar de mis feroces esfuerzos por liberarla. Es la mano que me duele, así que no forcejeo, pero con la otra le cojo del pelo y tiro con fuerza.  
  
—¡Ah! —Mueve la cabeza bruscamente para liberarse y me lanza una mirada feroz y carnal—. Salvaje… —me susurra. Su voz tiene un tono de placer lujurioso.  
  
Mi libido explota como reacción a esa palabra susurrada y dejo de fingir. Vuelvo a luchar en vano para que me suelte la mano y a la vez intento entrelazar los tobillos y tirarlo para que ya no esté encima de mí. Pero pesa demasiado. ¡Arrrggg! Es frustrante. Y excitante.  
  
Con un gruñido, Harry me atrapa la otra mano. Me agarra las dos muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha desciende por mi cuerpo, lenta, casi insolentemente, acariciando y sintiendo según baja, dándole un pellizco a uno de mis pezones a su paso.  
  
Chillo en respuesta y relámpagos de placer breves, agudos y calientes viajan desde mi pezón a mi entrepierna. Hago más intentos infructuosos de quitármelo de encima, pero él se mantiene demasiado firme sobre mí.  
  
Cuando trata de besarme, giro la cabeza a un lado para que no pueda hacerlo. Su mano insolente pasa del dobladillo de mi camiseta a mi barbilla para sujetarme la cabeza mientras me mordisquea la mandíbula como yo he hecho antes con él.  
  
—Oh, nene, sigue resistiéndote —murmura.  
  
Me retuerzo y me revuelvo, intentando liberarme de su sujeción despiadada, pero no sirve de nada. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. Ahora me está mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior mientras su lengua trata de invadir mi boca. Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero resistirme. Le deseo… Ahora igual que siempre. Dejo de forcejear y le devuelvo el beso apasionadamente. No me importa no haberme lavado los dientes. Ni que se suponga que estamos jugando a algo. El deseo, caliente y duro, llena mi torrente sanguíneo y ya estoy perdido. Separo los tobillos y le rodeo la cadera con las piernas. Uso los talones para bajarle el pijama por el culo.  
  
—Lou… —jadea y me besa por todas partes.  
  
Y ya dejamos de pelear para ser todo manos y lenguas, sabor y contacto rápido, urgente.  
  
—Piel —susurra con voz ronca y la respiración trabajosa.  
  
Me levanta y tira de mi camiseta para quitármela en un solo movimiento rápido.  
  
—Tú —le digo yo mientras estoy erguido.  
  
Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de articular. Le cojo la parte delantera del pantalón del pijama y se la bajo de un tirón para liberar su erección. Se la agarro y se la aprieto. Está muy duro. Suelta el aire entre los dientes e inhala bruscamente y yo disfruto al ver su respuesta.  
  
—Joder —susurra.  
  
Se echa hacia atrás, alzándome los muslos e inclinándome un poco hacia la cama mientras yo tiro y le aprieto con fuerza, subiendo y bajando la mano. Noto una gotita de humedad en la punta y la esparzo con el pulgar. Cuando me baja hasta el colchón me meto el pulgar en la boca para saborearle mientras su mano asciende por mi cuerpo acariciándome las caderas, el estómago y el pecho.  
  
—¿Sabe bien? —me pregunta cuando se cierne sobre mí con los ojos en llamas.  
  
—Sí, mira.  
  
Le meto el pulgar en la boca y él lo chupa y me muerde la yema. Gimo, le cojo la cabeza y tiro de él hacia mí para poder besarle. Le envuelvo con las piernas y le bajo el pijama por las suyas empujando con los pies. Después vuelvo a rodearle la cintura con ellas. Sus labios pasan de mi mandíbula a mi barbilla y ahí me da un mordisco suave.  
  
—Eres tan precioso… —Baja la cabeza hasta la base de mi garganta—. Tienes una piel tan bonita…  
  
Su respiración es suave y sus labios se deslizan hasta mi pecho.  
  
¿Qué? Jadeo, confundido. Estoy necesitado, pero ahora me hace esperar. Creía que iba a ser rápido.  
  
—Harry… —Oigo la suave súplica de mi voz y bajo las manos para enterrárselas entre el pelo.  
  
—Chsss… —me susurra y me rodea un pezón con la lengua antes de metérselo en la boca y tirar con fuerza.  
  
—¡Ah! —gimo y me retuerzo, inclinando un poco la pelvis para tentarle. Sonríe contra mi piel.  
  
—¿Impaciente, señor de Styles? —Vuelve a chuparme el pezón con fuerza. Yo le tiro del pelo. Él gruñe y levanta la vista—. Te voy a atar —me amenaza.  
  
—Tómame —le suplico.  
  
—Todo a su tiempo —dice contra mi piel.  
  
Su mano baja a una velocidad insultantemente lenta hasta mi entrada mientras sigue ocupándose del pezón con la boca. Gimo con fuerza, mi respiración es rápida y poco profunda e intento volver a animarle a entrar en mí moviendo la cadera y apretándome contra él. Él está duro, muy cerca y pesa, pero se está tomando su tiempo conmigo.  
  
¡Que le den! Me pongo otra vez a pelear y me retuerzo, decidido a quitármelo de encima.  
  
—Pero ¿qué…?  
  
Harry me coge las manos y me las aprieta contra la cama con los brazos totalmente abiertos y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, dominándome completamente. Estoy sin aliento y como loco.  
  
—Querías resistencia —le digo jadeando.  
  
Él se levanta sobre mí y me mira, con las manos todavía agarrándome las muñecas. Le coloco los talones en el culo y empujo. No se mueve. ¡Arrrggg!  
  
—¿No quieres que juguemos con calma? —me pregunta asombrado, con los ojos encendidos por la excitación.  
  
—Solo quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry.  
  
¿Cómo puede ser tan obtuso? Primero peleamos y luchamos y después todo es ternura y dulzura. Es confuso. Estoy en la cama con el señor Temperamental.  
  
—Por favor… —Vuelvo a ponerle los talones en el culo y a empujarle un poco.  
  
Sus ojos verdes ardientes examinan los míos. Oh, pero ¿en qué está pensando? Parece perplejo y confuso momentáneamente. Me suelta las manos y se sienta en los talones para coger el lubricante de la mesita y untarselo por el pene. Tira de mí para subirme a su regazo.  
  
—Está bien, señor de Styles, lo haremos a su manera. —Me levanta y me baja lentamente sobre su erección de forma que quedo a horcajadas sobre él.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
Eso es. Eso es lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y enredo los dedos en su pelo, saboreando la sensación de sentirle dentro de mí. Empiezo a moverme. Tomo las riendas, le llevo a mi ritmo, a mi paso. Él gime, sus labios encuentran los míos y los dos nos perdemos.  


***

  
Paso los dedos por los tatuajes del pecho de Harry. Está tumbado boca arriba, quieto y en silencio a mi lado mientras los dos recuperamos el aliento. Su mano me acaricia rítmicamente la espalda.  
  
—Estás muy callado —le susurro y le doy un beso en el hombro. Se gira y me mira, pero su expresión no revela nada—. Ha sido divertido.  
  
Mierda, ¿pasa algo malo?  
  
—Me confundes, Lou.  
  
—¿Que te confundo?  
  
Se mueve para que quedemos cara a cara.  
  
—Sí. Me confundes. Tomando las riendas. Es… diferente.  
  
—¿Diferente para bien o diferente para mal?  
  
Le paso los dedos por los labios. Él arruga la frente como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Me da un beso en el dedo distraídamente.  
  
—Diferente para bien —dice, pero no suena muy convencido.  
  
—¿Nunca antes habías puesto en práctica esta fantasía?  
  
Me sonrojo al decirlo. ¿De verdad quiero saber más cosas sobre la colorida y… eh… caleidoscópica vida sexual que mi marido ha tenido antes de mí? Mi subconsciente me mira precavido por encima de las gafas de pasta como diciendo: «¿En serio quieres pisar ese terreno?».  
  
—No, Louis. Tú puedes tocarme. —Es una explicación muy simple pero que dice muchísimo. Claro, los quince anteriores no podían…  
  
—La señora Robinson también podía tocarte —digo en voz baja antes de que mi cerebro registre lo que he dicho. Mierda. ¿Por qué la he mencionado?  
  
Se queda muy quieto. Abre mucho los ojos y pone esa expresión que dice: «Oh, no, ¿adónde querrá llegar con esto?».  
  
—Eso era diferente —susurra.  
  
De repente quiero saberlo.  
  
—¿Diferente para bien o diferente para mal?  
  
Me mira fijamente. La duda y algo que se acerca al dolor cruzan por su cara de manera fugaz; por un instante parece alguien que se está ahogando.  
  
—Para mal, creo. —Apenas se oyen sus palabras.  
  
¡Oh, madre mía!  
  
—Creí que te gustaba.  
  
—Y me gustaba. Entonces.  
  
—¿Y ahora no?  
  
Me mira con los ojos como platos y lentamente niega con la cabeza.  
  
Oh, Dios mío…  
  
—Oh, Harry…  
  
Estoy abrumado por los sentimientos que me inundan. Mi niño perdido. Me lanzo sobre él y le beso la cara, la garganta, el pecho y las pequeñas cicatrices redondas. Harry gruñe, me atrae hacia él y me besa con pasión. Y muy lenta y tiernamente, a su ritmo, vuelve a hacerme el amor.  


***

  
—¡Aquí viene Lou Tyson, tras la pelea con un peso superior!  
  
Niall me aplaude cuando entro en la cocina a desayunar. Está sentado con Cher y con Perrie en la barra del desayuno mientras la señora Bentley cocina unos gofres. A Harry no se le ve por ninguna parte.  
  
—Buenos días, señor —me dice sonriendo la señora Bentley—. ¿Qué le apetece desayunar?  
  
—Buenos días. Lo que esté haciendo estará bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
—Fuera. —Perrie señala con la cabeza al patio.  
  
Me acerco a la ventana que da al patio y a las montañas que hay más allá. Es un día de verano claro de un azul muy pálido y mi guapísimo marido está a unos seis metros, enfrascado en una discusión con un hombre.  
  
—El hombre con el que está hablando es el señor Bentley —me dice Cher desde la barra del desayuno.  
  
Me giro para mirarla, atraído por su tono de mal humor. Mira venenosamente a Niall. Oh, vaya… Me pregunto una vez más qué es lo que hay entre ellos. Frunzo el ceño y devuelvo mi atención a mi marido y el señor Bentley.  
  
El marido de la señora Bentley tiene el pelo claro, los ojos oscuros, es delgado y fibroso y va vestido con pantalones de trabajo y una camiseta del Departamento de Bomberos de Aspen. Harry lleva vaqueros negros y una camiseta. Cuando los dos hombres empiezan a caminar por el césped hacia la casa, sumidos en su conversación, Harry se agacha para recoger lo que parece una caña de bambú que ha sido arrastrada allí por el viento o desechada de algún parterre. Se para y distraídamente examina la caña como si estuviera sopesando algo y después corta el aire con ella, solo una vez.  
  
Oh…  
  
Parece que el señor Bentley no ve nada raro en ese comportamiento. Siguen con su discusión, esta vez más cerca de la casa, después se paran otra vez y Harry repite el gesto. La punta de la caña golpea el suelo.  
  
Harry levanta la vista y me ve en la ventana. De repente me siento como si le estuviera espiando. Se queda quieto y yo le saludo un poco avergonzado y me giro para volver a la barra.  
  
—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —me pregunta Perrie.  
  
—Solo miraba a Harry.  
  
—Te ha dado fuerte… —dice riendo entre dientes.  
  
—¿Y a ti no, futura cuñada? —le respondo sonriendo e intentando apartar la imagen perturbadora de Harry blandiendo la caña.  
  
Me quedo perplejo cuando Perrie se levanta de un salto y me abraza.  
  
—¡Cuñado! —exclama, y es difícil no dejarse arrastrar por su alegría.  
  
***  
  
—Oye, dormilón. —Harry me despierta—. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Abróchate el cinturón.  
  
Cojo el cinturón de seguridad medio dormido e intento abrochármelo torpemente, pero Harry tiene que hacerlo por mí. Me da un beso en la frente antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento. Yo apoyo la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro y cierro los ojos.  
  
Una excursión imposiblemente larga y un picnic en la cima de una montaña espectacular me han dejado exhausto. El resto del grupo también está en silencio. Incluso Cher. Parece algo abatida y lleva así todo el día.  
  
Me pregunto cómo estará yendo su campaña con Niall. Ni siquiera sé dónde durmieron anoche. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y le dedico una sonrisa que dice: «¿Estás bien?». Ella me responde con una breve sonrisa triste y vuelve a su libro. Miro a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Está trabajando en un contrato o algo parecido, leyéndolo y haciendo anotaciones en los márgenes. Pero se le ve relajado. Zayn está roncando suavemente al lado de Perrie.  
  
Todavía tengo que arrinconar a Zayn y preguntarle por lo de Gia, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible pillarle sin Perrie. A Harry no le interesa el asunto tanto como para preguntar, lo que me parece irritante, pero no le he presionado; nos lo estábamos pasando demasiado bien. Zayn tiene la mano descansando posesivamente sobre la rodilla de Perrie. Ella está radiante y cuesta creer que ayer mismo por la tarde estuviera tan insegura con respecto a él. ¿Cómo le llamó Harry? Zaynie. ¿Tal vez un apodo familiar? Es dulce, mucho mejor que «gigoló». Zayn de repente abre los ojos y me mira. Me sonrojo porque me ha pillado observándole.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Lou —bromea mientras se estira.  
  
Perrie me dedica una sonrisa satisfecha, como la del gato que se comió el canario.

 

La primera oficial Beighley anuncia que nos estamos aproximando al aeropuerto de Seattle y Harry me coge la mano.  
  
***  
  
—¿Qué tal el fin de semana, señor de Styles? —me pregunta Harry cuando ya estamos en el Audi de camino al Escala. Higgins y Ryan van en la parte delantera.  
  
—Bien, gracias. —Le sonrío y de repente me siento tímido.  
  
—Podemos volver cuando quieras. Y llevar a quien te apetezca.  
  
—Deberíamos llevar a Mark. Le gusta pescar.  
  
—Es una buena idea.  
  
—¿Y qué tal lo has pasado tú? —le pregunto.  
  
—Bien —me dice un momento después, sorprendido por mi pregunta, creo—. Muy bien.  
  
—Parecías relajado.  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Sabía que estabas seguro.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Harry, estoy seguro la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya te lo he dicho, acabarás muriendo antes de los cuarenta si mantienes ese nivel de ansiedad. Y quiero hacerme viejo contigo.  
  
Le cojo la mano. Me mira como si no comprendiera lo que estoy diciendo. Después me da un beso suave en los nudillos y cambia de tema.  
  
—¿Qué tal tu mano?  
  
—Mejor, gracias.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Muy bien, señor de Styles. ¿Está listo para volver a ver a Gia?  
  
Oh, no… Se me había olvidado que tenemos que verla esta tarde para revisar los planos finales. Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Será mejor que te mantengas fuera de su alcance para que tú también estés seguro —le digo sonriendo burlón.  
  
—¿Me estás protegiendo? —Harry se está riendo de mí.  
  
—Como siempre, señor Styles. De todos los depredadores y depredadoras sexuales —le susurro.  
  
***  
  
Harry se está lavando los dientes cuando yo me meto en la cama. Mañana volvemos a la realidad: al trabajo, a los paparazzi y a Jack en la cárcel, pero con la posibilidad de que tuviera un cómplice. Mmm…  
  
Harry ha sido muy vago sobre ese tema. ¿Sabrá algo? Y si lo sabe, ¿me lo dirá? Suspiro. Sacarle información a Harry es peor que sacarle una muela, y hemos pasado un fin de semana tan bueno…  
  
¿Quiero arruinar este momento de bienestar total intentando arrancarle algo de información? Ha sido una revelación verle fuera de su ambiente normal, fuera del ático, relajado y feliz con su familia.   
  
Me pregunto vagamente si se deberá a que estamos en este piso, con todos esos recuerdos y asociaciones que le vienen a la cabeza. Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos.  


Me río entre dientes. Ya nos vamos a mudar. Estamos reformando una casa enorme en la costa. Los planos de Gia ya están terminados y aprobados y el equipo de Zayn empieza la reforma la semana que viene. Ahogo una risita al recordar la expresión sorprendida de Gia cuando le he dicho que la vi en Aspen. Por lo que parece no fue más que una coincidencia. Ella se fue a su casa de vacaciones para poder trabajar tranquilamente en nuestros planos. Durante un horrible momento creí que había ayudado a Zayn a escoger el anillo, pero aparentemente no. Aunque yo no me fío de Gia. Quiero que Zayn me cuente su versión. Al menos esta vez ha mantenido las distancias con Harry.  
  
Miro el cielo nocturno. Voy a echar de menos esta vista, esta panorámica: Seattle a nuestros pies, tan lleno de posibilidades y a la vez tan lejano. Tal vez ese sea al problema de Harry: ha estado demasiado aislado de la vida real durante demasiado tiempo por culpa de su exilio autoimpuesto. Con su familia alrededor es menos controlador, sufre menos ansiedad… en definitiva es más libre y más feliz. Me pregunto qué pensará Atkin de eso. ¡Madre mía! Tal vez esa sea la respuesta. Tal vez lo que necesita es su propia familia. Niego con la cabeza: somos demasiado jóvenes, todo esto es demasiado nuevo. Harry entra en la habitación con su habitual apariencia impecable, pero está pensativo.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —le pregunto.  
  
Asiente distraído y viene a la cama.  
  
—No tengo muchas ganas de volver a la realidad —murmuro.  
  
—¿Ah, no?  
  
Niego con la cabeza y le acaricio su delicado rostro.  
  
—Ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso. Gracias.  
  
Sonríe un poco.  
  
—Tú eres mi realidad, Lou —me susurra y me da un beso.  
  
—¿Lo echas de menos?  
  
—¿El qué? —me pregunta perplejo.  
  
—Azotar con cañas y… esas cosas, ya sabes —le digo en un susurro, avergonzado.  
  
Se me queda mirando con ojos inescrutables. Entonces una duda cruza su cara y aparece su expresión de: «¿Adónde quiere llegar con esto?».  
  
—No, Louis, no lo echo de menos. —Su voz es firme y tranquila. Me acaricia la mejilla—. El doctor Atkin me dijo una cosa cuando te fuiste, algo que ha permanecido conmigo. Me dijo que yo no podía seguir siendo así si tú no estabas de acuerdo con mis inclinaciones. Y eso fue una revelación. —Se detiene y frunce el ceño—. Yo no conocía otra cosa, Lou. Pero ahora sí. Y ha sido muy educativo.  
  
—¿Que ha sido educativo para ti? —me burlo.  
  
Sus ojos se suavizan.  
  
—¿Tú lo echas de menos? —me pregunta.  
  
Oh…  
  
—No quiero que me hagas daño, pero me gusta jugar, Harry. Ya lo sabes. Si tú quisieras hacer algo… —Me encojo de hombros y le miro fijamente.  
  
—¿Algo?  
  
—Ya sabes, algo con un látigo y una fusta… —Me interrumpo y me sonrojo.  
  
Harry levanta las cejas sorprendido.  
  
—Bueno… ya veremos. Por ahora me apetece un poco del clásico sexo vainilla de toda la vida.  
  
Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar y me da otro beso.  
  
***  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2015 09:14  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Buenos días  
  
Señor Styles:  
Solo quería decirle que le quiero.  
Eso es todo.  
Siempre suyo  
  
L x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2015 09:18  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Adiós a la depresión del lunes por la mañana  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Qué palabras más gratificantes en boca del marido de uno (descarriado o no) un lunes por la mañana.  
Puede estar seguro de que yo siento exactamente lo mismo.  
Lamento lo de la cena de esta noche. Espero que no sea muy aburrida para usted.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Oh, es verdad. La cena de la Asociación Americana de Astilleros… Pongo los ojos en blanco. Más camisas almidonadas. Harry me lleva a unos eventos de lo más fascinantes.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2015 09:26  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Barcos que pasan en la noche  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Estoy seguro de que se le ocurrirá alguna forma de condimentar la cena…  
Suyo anticipadamente.  
  
El señor S-T. x  
  
Louis (nada descarriado) Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2015 09:35  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: La variedad es la sal de la vida  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas…  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. y ahora impaciente por que llegue la cena de la AAA, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Se me tensan todos los músculos. Mmm… Me pregunto qué estará planeando. Hannah llama a la puerta e interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.  
  
—¿Podemos repasar la agenda de esta semana, Lou?  
  
—Claro, siéntate.  
  
Le sonrío, recupero la compostura y minimizo mi programa de correo.  
  
—He tenido que mover un par de citas. El señor Fox a la semana que viene y la doctora…  
  
El timbre del teléfono nos interrumpe. Es Roach que me pide que vaya a su despacho.  
  
—¿Podemos retomar esto dentro de veinte minutos?  
  
—Claro.  
  
***  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2015 09:24  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Anoche…  
  
Fue… divertido.  
¿Quién habría pensado que la cena anual de la AAA podía ser tan estimulante?  
Como siempre, nunca me decepciona, señor de Styles.  
Te quiero.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Asombrado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2015 09:33  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Siempre me ha gustado jugar con bolas…  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Echo de menos las bolas plateadas.  
Tú nunca me decepcionas.  
Eso es todo.  
  
Señor S-T x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
Hannah llama a la puerta e interrumpe mis recuerdos eróticos de lo de anoche. Las manos de Harry…   
  
Su boca…  
  
—Adelante.  
  
—Lou, acaba de llamar la ayudante del señor Roach. Quiere que vayas a una reunión esta mañana. Eso significa que vamos a tener que volver a cambiar algunas citas. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Su lengua…  
  
—Claro, lo que haga falta —murmuro intentando frenar mis rebeldes pensamientos.  
  
Ella sonríe y sale de mi despacho, dejándome con los deliciosos recuerdos de anoche.  
  
***  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 15:24  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Hyde  
  
Louis:  
Para tu información, a Hyde le han denegado la fianza y permanecerá en la cárcel. Le han acusado de intento de secuestro y de incendio provocado. Todavía no se ha puesto fecha para el juicio.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 15:53  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Hyde  
  
Bien, buenas noticias.  
¿Significa eso que vamos a reducir la seguridad?  
Es que Prescott no me cae muy bien.  
  
Lou x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 15:59  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Hyde  
  
No. La seguridad va a seguir como hasta ahora. Eso no es discutible.  
¿Qué le pasa a Prescott? Si no te cae bien, podemos sustituirla.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Frunzo el ceño al leer ese correo tan prepotente. Prescott no está tan mal.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 16:03  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Que no se te pongan los pelos de punta todavía  
  
Solo preguntaba (ojos en blanco).  
Ya pensaré lo de Prescott.  
  
¡Y guárdate esa mano tan larga!  
  
Lou x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 16:11  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: No me tiente  
  
Señor de Styles, puedo asegurarle que mi pelo está perfectamente en su sitio, cosa que ha podido comprobar usted mismo en multitud de ocasiones.  
Pero sí que siento ganas de utilizar mi mano larga.  
Puede que se me ocurra algo que hacer con ella esta noche.  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. que aún no se ha quedado calvo  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2015 16:20  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Me retuerzo  
  
Promesas, promesas…  
Y deja ya de distraerme, que estoy intentando trabajar. Tengo una reunión improvisada con un autor y no puedo distraerme pensando en ti.  
  
L x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
***  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2015 09:18  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Navegar & volar & azotar  
  
Esposo:  
Tú sí que sabes hacérselo pasar bien a un chico.  
Por supuesto, ahora espero que te ocupes de que todos los fines de semana sean así.  
Me estás mimando demasiado. Y me encanta.  
Tu esposo.  
  
xox  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2015 09:25  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mi misión en la vida…  
  
… es mimarle, señor de Styles.  
Y mantenerte seguro porque te quiero.  
  
Harry Styles  
Entusiasmado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podría ser más romántico?  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2015 09:33  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mi misión en la vida…  
  
… es permitir que lo hagas porque yo también te quiero.  
Y ahora deja de ser tan tonto.  
Me vas a hacer llorar.  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Igualmente entusiasmado editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente miro el calendario de mi mesa. Solo quedan cinco días para mi cumpleaños. Sé que vamos a ir a la casa nueva para ver cómo evolucionan los trabajos de Zayn. Mmm… Me pregunto si Harry tendrá otros planes… Sonrío solo de pensarlo. Hannah llama a la puerta.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
Prescott está esperando fuera. Qué raro…  
  
—Hola, Lou —saluda Hannah—. Hay aquí un chico llamado Michael Clifford que quiere verte. Dice que es personal.  
  
—¿Michael Clifford? No conozco a… —Se me seca la boca de repente y Hannah abre mucho los ojos al ver mi expresión.  
  
¿Michael? Joder. ¿Qué querrá?  



	17. Chapter 17

—¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya? —me pregunta Hannah, alarmada por la cara que he puesto.  
  
—Eh, no. ¿Dónde está?  
  
—En recepción. Y no ha venido solo. Le acompaña una mujer joven.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Y la señorita Prescott quiere hablar contigo —añade Hannah.  
  
—Dile que pase.  
  
Hannah se aparta y Prescott entra en el despacho. Se nota que viene con una misión, porque destila eficiencia profesional.  
  
—Dame un momento, Hannah. Prescott, siéntate por favor.  
  
Hannah cierra la puerta y nos deja solos a Prescott y a mí.  
  
—Señor, Michael Clifford está en la lista de visitas potencialmente peligrosas.  
  
—¿Qué? —¿Tengo una lista de visitas potencialmente peligrosas?  
  
—Es una lista de vigilancia, señor. Higgins y Welch fueron muy categóricos sobre que él no debe tener ningún contacto con usted.  
  
Frunzo el ceño sin comprender.  
  
—¿Es peligroso?  
  
—No sabría decirle, señor.  
  
—¿Y cómo sabes que está aquí?  
  
Prescott traga saliva y durante un momento se la ve incómoda.  
  
—Estaba haciendo una pausa para ir al baño y cuando salí él hablaba directamente con Claire, luego Claire llamó a Hannah.  
  
—Oh, ya veo. —Me doy cuenta de que incluso Prescott necesita ir a hacer pis y me río un poco—. Qué mala pata.  
  
—Sí, señor. —Prescott me dedica una sonrisa avergonzada y es la primera vez que la veo bajar un poco la guardia. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita—. Tengo que volver a hablar con Claire sobre el protocolo —dice con tono cansado.  
  
—Claro. ¿Higgins sabe que él está aquí? —Cruzo los dedos inconscientemente, deseando que no se lo haya dicho a Harry.  
  
—Le he dejado un mensaje de voz.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Entonces tengo poco tiempo. Me gustaría saber qué quiere.  
  
Prescott se me queda mirando un momento.  
  
—Debo recomendarle que lo no haga, señor.  
  
—Habrá venido hasta aquí a verme por algo.  
  
—Se supone que debo evitarle, señor —dice en voz baja pero resignada.  
  
—Quiero saber lo que sea que tenga que decirme.  
  
Mi tono es más contundente de lo que pretendía. Prescott contiene un suspiro.  
  
—Entonces tendré que registrarlos a los dos antes de que usted se encuentre con ellos.  
  
—Está bien. ¿Y puedes hacerlo?  
  
—Estoy aquí para protegerle, señor Styles-Tomlinson, de modo que sí, puedo. También creo que sería aconsejable que me quedara con usted mientras hablan.  
  
—Bien. —Le permito esa concesión. Además, la última vez que vi a Michael iba armado—. Vamos.  
  
Prescott se levanta.  
  
—Hannah —llamo.  
  
Hannah abre la puerta demasiado deprisa. Debía de estar esperando fuera justo al lado.  
  
—¿Puedes ir a ver si la sala de reuniones está libre, por favor?  
  
—Ya lo he comprobado y sí que lo está. Puedes utilizarla.  
  
—Prescott, ¿puedes registrarlos ahí? ¿Tiene la privacidad suficiente?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Yo iré dentro de cinco minutos. Hannah, lleva a Michael Clifford y a la persona que está con él a la sala de reuniones.  
  
—Ahora mismo. —Hannah mira ansiosa a Prescott y después a mí—. ¿Quieres que cancele tu siguiente reunión? Es a las cuatro, pero es en la otra punta de la ciudad.  
  
—Sí —murmuro distraído. Hannah asiente y se va.  
  
¿Qué demonios puede querer Michael? No creo que haya venido aquí para hacerme daño. No lo hizo en el pasado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Harry se va a poner hecho una furia. Mi subconsciente frunce los labios y asiente. Tengo que decirle lo que voy a hacer. Le escribo un correo rápido, me quedo parado y miro la hora. Siento una punzada de dolor momentánea. Iba todo tan bien desde que estuvimos en Aspen…   
  
Pulso «Enviar».  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 6 de septiembre de 2015 15:27  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Visitas  
  
Harry:  
Michael está aquí. Ha venido a visitarme. Voy a verle acompañado por Prescott.  
Si es necesario utilizaré mis recién adquiridas habilidades para dar puñetazos con la mano que ya tengo curada.  
Intenta (pero hazlo de verdad) no preocuparte.  
Ya soy un niño grande.  
Te llamo después de la conversación.  
  
L x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
Rápidamente escondo el iPhone en el cajón de mi escritorio. Me pongo de pie, me estiro la ropa y me doy un pellizco en las mejillas para darles un poco de color. Vale, estoy preparado. Inspiro hondo y salgo de la oficina para ver al tristemente famoso Michael, ignorando la música de «Your Love is King» y el zumbido amortiguado que sale del cajón de mi mesa.  
  
A Michael se le ve mucho mejor. Algo más que mejor… Está muy atractivo. Tiene un rubor rosa en las mejillas, sus ojos claros brillan y lleva el pelo limpio y brillante teñido de un rubio prácticamente blanco. Va vestido con una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones ajustados. Se pone de pie en cuanto entro en la sala de reuniones y su amiga también, una mujer joven con el pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Prescott permanece en un rincón sin apartar los ojos de Michael.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, muchas gracias por acceder a verme. —Michael habla en voz baja pero clara.  
  
—Mmm… Disculpad las medidas de seguridad —murmuro mientras señalo distraídamente a Prescott porque no se me ocurre nada más que decir.  
  
—Esta es mi amiga Susi.  
  
—Hola —saludo con la cabeza a Susi. Se parece a Michael. Y a mí, pero en chica. Oh, no. Otra más.  
  
—Sí —dice Michael, como si acabara de leerme el pensamiento—. Susi también conoce al señor Styles.  
  
¿Y qué demonios se supone que puedo decir ante eso? Le sonrío educadamente.  
  
—Sentaos, por favor —les pido.  
  
Llaman a la puerta. Es Hannah. Le hago una seña para que entre porque sé perfectamente por qué viene a molestarnos.  
  
—Perdón por la interrupción, Lou. Es que tengo al señor Styles al teléfono.  
  
—Dile que estoy ocupado.  
  
—Ha insistido mucho, Lou —me dice un poco asustada.  
  
—No lo dudo. Pídele disculpas de mi parte y dile que le llamo en cuanto pueda.  
  
Hannah duda.  
  
—Hannah, por favor.  
  
Asiente y sale apresuradamente de la sala. Me vuelvo hacia las dos personas que tengo sentadas delante de mí. Los dos me miran asombrados. Es incómodo.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —les pregunto.  
  
Susi es la que habla.  
  
—Sé que esto es muy raro, pero yo quería conocerte también. El hombre que ha atrapado a Har…  
  
Levanto la mano, haciendo que deje la frase a medias. No quiero oír eso.  
  
—Mmm… Ya veo lo que quieres decir —digo entre dientes.  
  
—Nosotros nos llamamos el «club de los sumisos». —Me sonríe y sus ojos brillan divertidos.  
  
Oh, Dios mío.  
  
Michael da un respingo y mira a Susi, perplejo y divertido a la vez. Susi hace una mueca de dolor. Sospecho que Michael le ha dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.  
  
¿Y qué se supone que debo decirles ante eso? Miro nerviosamente a Prescott, que sigue impasible. Sus ojos no se apartan de Michael.  
  
De repente Susi parece recordar por qué está allí. Se ruboriza, asiente y se levanta.  
  
—Esperaré en recepción. Esto es solo cosa de Michael. —Es evidente que está avergonzada—. ¿Estarás bien? —le pregunta a Michael, que le responde con una sonrisa.  
  
Susi me dedica una sonrisa amplia, abierta y genuina y sale de la habitación.  
  
Susi y Harry… No es algo en lo que quiera pensar. Prescott se saca el teléfono del bolsillo y contesta.  
  
No lo he oído sonar.  
  
—¿Sí, señor Styles? —dice. Michael y yo nos volvemos para mirarla. Prescott cierra los ojos mortificada—. Sí, señor —responde. Se acerca y me pasa el teléfono.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¿Sí, Harry? —respondo tranquilamente intentando contener mi exasperación. Me levanto y salgo apresuradamente de la sala.  
  
—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —me grita a punto de explotar.  
  
—No me grites.  
  
—¿Cómo que no te grite? —Me grita aún más alto—. Te he dado instrucciones específicas que tú acabas de ignorar… otra vez. Joder, Lou, estoy muy furioso.  
  
—Pues cuando te calmes, hablaremos de esto.  
  
—Ni se te ocurra colgarme —me amenaza entre dientes.  
  
—Adiós, Harry. —Le cuelgo y apago el teléfono de Prescott.  
  
Maldita sea… Sé que no dispongo de mucho tiempo con Michael. Inspiro hondo y regreso a la sala de reuniones. Michael y Prescott me miran expectantes y yo le devuelvo a Prescott el teléfono.  
  
—¿Dónde estábamos? —le pregunto a Michael mientras me siento frente a él. Sus ojos se abren un poco, extrañados.  
  
Sí, aparentemente sé manejar a Harry. Pero no creo que él quiera oír eso.  
  
Michael juguetea nerviosamente con su pelo.  
  
—Primero, quiero disculparme —me dice en voz baja.  
  
Oh…  
  
Levanta la vista para mirarme y ve mi sorpresa.  
  
—Sí —prosigue apresuradamente—. Y agradecerle que no haya presentado cargos. Ya sabe… por lo del coche y el apartamento.  
  
—Sabía que no estabas… Mmm… Bien en ese momento —respondo un poco a trompicones. No me esperaba una disculpa.  
  
—No, no estaba bien.  
  
—¿Estás mejor ahora? —le pregunto amablemente.  
  
—Mucho mejor. Gracias.  
  
—¿Sabe tu médico que estás aquí?  
  
Niega con la cabeza.  
  
Oh.  
  
Parece adecuadamente culpable.  
  
—Sé que tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de esto más tarde. Pero necesitaba algunas cosas y también quería ver a Susi, a usted y… al señor Styles.  
  
—¿Quieres ver a Harry? —Noto que mi estómago se precipita al vacío en caída libre.   
  
Por eso está aquí.  
  
—Sí. Y quería preguntarle si le parece bien.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Me lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Tengo ganas de decirle que no me parece bien, que no le quiero cerca de mi marido. Pero ¿por qué ha venido? ¿Para evaluar a la competencia? ¿Para alterarme? ¿O es que necesita algún tipo de cierre?  
  
—Michael —digo con dificultad, irritado—. Eso no es asunto mío, sino de Harry. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Él no necesita mi permiso. Es un hombre adulto… la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Me mira durante un segundo como si estuviera sorprendido por mi reacción y después se ríe bajito, todavía jugando nerviosamente con las puntas de su pelo.  
  
—Él se ha negado repetidamente a verme todas las veces que se lo he pedido —me dice casi en un susurro.  
  
Oh, mierda. Tengo más problemas de los que creía.  
  
—¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti verle? —le pregunto con suavidad.  
  
—Para darle las gracias. Me estaría pudriendo en esa inmunda institución psiquiátrica que no era más que una prisión si no fuera por él. —Se queda mirando uno de sus dedos, que está pasando por el borde de la mesa—. Tuve un episodio psicótico grave, y sin el señor Styles y sin Tom… el doctor Atkin, quiero decir… —Se encoge de hombros y me mira de nuevo con una expresión llena de gratitud.  
  
Estoy otra vez sin habla. ¿Qué espera que diga? Tendría que estar diciéndole estas cosas a Harry, no a mí.  
  
—Y por el curso de arte. Nunca podré agradecerle suficiente eso.  
  
¡Lo sabía! Harry está pagando sus clases. Mi rostro sigue sin revelar nada mientras analizo vacilante mis sentimientos por ese chico que acaba de confirmar mis sospechas sobre la generosidad de Harry. Para mi sorpresa, no le guardo ningún rencor a él. Es una revelación y me alegro de que esté mejor. Con suerte, así podrá seguir adelante con su vida y nosotros con la nuestra.  
  
—¿No estás perdiendo clases por venir aquí? —le pregunto con genuino interés.  
  
—Solo voy a perder dos. Mañana vuelvo a casa.  
  
Ah, bien.  
  
—¿Y cuáles son tus planes?  
  
—Quiero recoger mis cosas de casa de Susi, volver a Australia y seguir pintando y aprendiendo. El señor Styles ya ha adquirido un par de mis cuadros.  
  
¡Maldita sea! El estómago se me vuelve a caer a los pies. ¿No estarán colgados en mi salón? Se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensarlo.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de pintura practicas?  
  
—Sobre todo abstracta.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
Reviso mentalmente los cuadros del salón, que ahora ya conozco bien. Dos de ellos pueden haber sido pintados por uno de los ex sumisos de mi marido… Sí, es posible.  
  
—¿Puedo hablarle con franqueza? —me pregunta totalmente ajeno a mis emociones encontradas.  
  
—Por supuesto —le respondo mirando a Prescott, que parece haberse relajado un poco.  
  
Michael se inclina un poco hacia delante como si fuera a revelarme un secreto que lleva guardando mucho tiempo.  
  
—Amaba a Geoff, mi novio que murió hace unos meses. —Su voz va bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro triste.  
  
Oh, madre mía. Esto se está poniendo personal.  
  
—Lo siento mucho —le digo automáticamente, pero él continúa como si no me hubiera oído.  
  
—También amaba a mi marido… y solo he amado a otro —murmura.  
  
—A mi marido. —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.  
  
—Sí —dice en un murmullo apenas audible.  
  
Eso no es nuevo para mí. Cuando levanta la vista para mirarme, sus ojos están llenos de emociones contradictorias, pero la que destaca sobre todas es la aprensión. ¿Por mi reacción tal vez? Pero mi abrumadora respuesta ante este pobre chico es la compasión. Repaso toda la literatura clásica que se me ocurre en busca de formas de tratar con el amor no correspondido. Trago saliva con dificultad y me agarro a la superioridad moral.  
  
—Lo sé. Es fácil quererle —susurro.  
  
Abre todavía más los ojos por la sorpresa y sonríe.  
  
—Sí, lo es… Lo era —se corrige rápidamente y se sonroja.  
  
Después suelta una risita tan dulce que no puedo evitarlo y río también. Sí, Harry Styles tiene ese efecto en nosotros. Mi subconsciente me pone los ojos en blanco porque le saco de quicio y vuelve a la lectura del desgastado ejemplar de Jane Eyre. Miro el reloj. En el fondo sé que Harry no tardará en llegar.  
  
—Creo que vas a tener la oportunidad de ver a Harry.  
  
—Eso creía. Sé lo protector que puede llegar a ser. —Me sonríe.  
  
Así que tenía todo esto planeado. Qué astuto. O manipulador, me susurra la voz de mi conciencia.  
  
—¿Por eso has venido a verme?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
Y Harry está haciendo justo lo que él esperaba. A regañadientes admito que le conoce bien.  
  
—Parecía muy feliz. Con usted —me dice.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Lo vi cuando estuve en el ático —explica con cautela.  
  
Oh, ¿cómo he podido olvidar eso?  
  
—¿Ibas allí con frecuencia?  
  
—No. Pero él era muy diferente con usted.  
  
¿Quiero oír esto? Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Se me eriza el vello al recordar el miedo que sentí cuando él apareció en nuestro apartamento en forma de sombra que no llegué a ver del todo.  
  
—Sabes que va contra la ley. Allanar una casa.  
  
Él asiente y mira fijamente la mesa, recorriendo el borde con una uña.  
  
—Solo lo hice unas pocas veces y tuve suerte de que no me cogieran. También tengo que darle las gracias al señor Styles por eso. Podría haberme mandado a la cárcel.  
  
—No creo que quisiera hacer eso —le respondo.  
  
De repente se oye una repentina actividad fuera de la sala de reuniones y sé instintivamente que Harry está en el edificio. Un momento después entra como una tromba por la puerta y la cierra tras de sí. Antes de que se cierre del todo mi mirada se cruza con la de Higgins, que está fuera, esperando pacientemente; su boca es una fina línea y no me devuelve la sonrisa tensa que le dedico. Oh, maldita sea, él también está enfadado conmigo.  
  
La mirada verde y furibunda de Harry me atraviesa primero a mí y después a Michael y nos deja a los dos petrificados en las sillas. Tiene una expresión de determinación silenciosa, pero yo sé que no se siente así, y creo que Michael también lo sabe. El frío amenazador de sus ojos es el que revela la verdad: emana rabia, aunque sabe esconderla bien. Lleva un traje gris con una corbata oscura aflojada y el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado. Parece muy profesional y al mismo tiempo informal… y sexy. Tiene el pelo alborotado, seguro que porque se ha estado pasando las manos por él, exasperado.  
  
Michael vuelve a bajar la vista nerviosamente al borde de la mesa mientras lo recorre con el dedo índice. Harry me mira a mí, después a Michael y por fin a Prescott.  
  
—Tú —dice dirigiéndose a Prescott sin alterarse—. Estás despedida. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.  
  
Palidezco. Oh, no… Eso no es justo.  
  
—Harry… —Intento ponerme de pie.  
  
Levanta el dedo índice en forma de advertencia en mi dirección.  
  
—No —me dice en voz tan alarmantemente baja que me callo al instante y me quedo clavado en la silla.  
  
Prescott agacha la cabeza y sale caminando enérgicamente de la sala para reunirse con Higgins. Harry cierra la puerta tras ella y se acerca hasta el borde de la mesa. ¡No, no, no! Ha sido culpa mía. Harry se queda de pie delante de Michael. Coloca las dos manos sobre la superficie de madera y se inclina hacia delante.  
  
—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —le pregunta en un gruñido.  
  
—¡Harry! —le reprendo, pero él me ignora.  
  
—¿Y bien? —insiste.  
  
Michael le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara cenicienta; su anterior rubor ha desaparecido totalmente.  
  
—Quería verte y no me lo permitías —susurra.  
  
—¿Así que has venido hasta aquí para acosar a mi marido?  
  
Sigue hablando muy bajo. Demasiado bajo.  
  
Michael vuelve a mirar la mesa.  
  
Él se yergue pero continúa con la vista fija en él.  
  
—Michael, si vuelves a acercarte a mi marido te quitaré todo mi apoyo económico. Ni médicos, ni escuela de arte, ni seguro médico… Todo, te lo quitaré todo. ¿Me comprendes?  
  
—Harry… —vuelvo a intentarlo, pero me silencia con una mirada gélida. ¿Por qué está siendo tan poco razonable? Mi compasión por ese chico crece.  
  
—Sí —responde con una voz apenas audible.  
  
—¿Qué está haciendo Susannah en recepción?  
  
—Ha venido conmigo.  
  
Se pasa una mano por el pelo sin dejar de mirarle.  
  
—Harry, por favor —le suplico—. Michael solo quería darte las gracias. Eso es todo.  
  
Él me ignora y centra toda su ira en Michael.  
  
—¿Te quedaste en casa de Susannah cuando estuviste enfermo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Sabía ella lo que estabas haciendo mientras estabas en su casa?  
  
—No. Estaba fuera, de vacaciones.  
  
Harry se acaricia el labio inferior con el dedo índice.  
  
—¿Por qué necesitabas verme? Ya sabes que debes enviarme cualquier petición a través de Atkin. ¿Necesitas algo? —Su tono se ha suavizado un poco.  
  
Michael vuelve a pasar el dedo por el borde de la mesa.  
  
¡Deja de intimidarle, Harry!  
  
—Tenía que saberlo. —Y entonces le mira directamente por primera vez.  
  
—¿Tenías que saber qué? —le pregunta.  
  
—Que estabas bien.  
  
Él le mira con la boca abierta.  
  
—¿Que yo estoy bien? —Lo observa con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Estoy bien. Ya está, pregunta contestada. Ahora te van a llevar al aeropuerto para que vuelvas a Australia. Si pisas los Estados Unidos te lo quitaré todo, ¿entendido?  
  
¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry!   
  
Me quedo pasmado. Pero ¿qué demonios le está pasando? No puede obligarle a quedarse en Australia.  
  
—Sí. Lo entiendo —dice Michael en voz baja.  
  
—Bien. —El tono de Harry ahora es más conciliador.  
  
—Puede que a Michael no le venga bien irse ahora. Tenía planes —protesto, furioso.  
  
Harry me mira fijamente.  
  
—Louis… —me advierte con la voz gélida—, esto no es asunto tuyo.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido. Claro que es asunto mío, está en mi oficina después de todo. Tiene que haber algo más que yo no sé. No está siendo racional.  
  
Cincuenta Sombras…, me susurra la voz de mi conciencia.  
  
—Michael ha venido a verme a mí, no a ti —le respondo en un susurro altanero.  
  
Michael se gira hacia mí con los ojos abiertos hasta un punto imposible.  
  
—Tenía instrucciones, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Y las he desobedecido. —Mira nervioso a mi marido y después a mí—. Este es el Harry Styles que yo conozco —dice en un tono triste y nostálgico.

 

Harry lo observa con el ceño fruncido y yo me quedo sin aire en los pulmones. No puedo respirar. ¿Harry era así con él todo el tiempo? ¿Era así conmigo al principio? Me cuesta recordarlo. Con una sonrisa triste, Michael se levanta.  
  
—Me gustaría quedarme hasta mañana. Tengo el vuelo de vuelta a mediodía —le dice en voz baja a Harry.  
  
—Haré que alguien vaya a recogerte a las diez para llevarte al aeropuerto.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—¿Te quedas en casa de Susannah?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Miro fijamente a Harry. No puede organizarle la vida así… ¿Y cómo sabe dónde vive Susannah?  
  
—Adiós, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Gracias por atenderme.  
  
Me levanto y le tiendo la mano. Él me la estrecha agradecido.  
  
—Mmm… Adiós. Y buena suerte —murmuro, porque no estoy seguro de cuál es el protocolo para despedirme de un antiguo sumiso de mi marido.  
  
Asiente y se gira hacia él.  
  
—Adiós, Harry.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se suavizan un poco.  
  
—Adiós, Michael. —Su voz es muy baja—. Todo a través del doctor Atkin, no lo olvides.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Harry abre la puerta para que salga, pero él se queda parado delante de él y le mira. Él se queda quieto y le observa con cautela.  
  
—Me alegro de que seas feliz. Te lo mereces —le dice, y se va antes de que él pueda responder.  
  
Él frunce el ceño mientras lo ve marcharse y le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Higgins, que sigue a Michael hacia la zona de recepción. Cierra la puerta y me mira inseguro.  
  
—Ni se te ocurra enfadarte conmigo —le digo entre dientes—. Llama a Claude Bastille y grítale a él o vete a ver al doctor Atkin.  
  
Se queda con la boca abierta; está sorprendido por mi reacción. Arruga la frente otra vez.  
  
—Me prometiste que no ibas a hacer esto. —Ahora su tono es acusatorio.  
  
—¿Hacer qué?  
  
—Desafiarme.  
  
—No prometí eso. Te dije que tendría más en cuenta tu necesidad de protección. Te he avisado de que Michael estaba aquí. Hice que Prescott lo registrara a él y a tu otra amiguita. Prescott estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. Ahora has despedido a esa pobre mujer, que solo estaba haciendo lo que yo le dije. Te pedí que no te preocuparas y mira dónde y cómo estás. No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna bula papal de tu parte que decretara que no podía ver a Michael. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una lista de visitas potencialmente peligrosas.  
  
Mi voz va subiendo por la indignación mientras defiendo mi causa. Harry me observa con una expresión impenetrable. Un momento después sus labios se curvan.  
  
—¿Bula papal? —dice divertido y se relaja visiblemente.  
  
No tenía intención de hacer una broma para quitarle hierro a la conversación, pero ahí está, sonriendo, y eso solo me pone más furioso. El intercambio entre él y su ex ha sido algo desagradable de presenciar. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan frío con él?  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta, irritado porque mi cara sigue estando decididamente seria.  
  
—Tú. ¿Por qué has sido tan cruel con él?  
  
Suspira y se revuelve un poco, apoyándose en la mesa y acercándose a mí.  
  
—Louis —me dice como si fuera un niño pequeño—, no lo entiendes. Michael, Susannah… Todas y todos los demás… Fueron un pasatiempo agradable y divertido. Pero eso es todo. Tú eres el centro de mi universo. Y la última vez que los dos estuvisteis en la misma habitación, él te apuntaba con una pistola. No le quiero cerca de ti.  
  
—Pero, Harry, entonces estaba enfermo.  
  
—Lo sé, y sé que está mejor ahora, pero no voy a volver a darle el beneficio de la duda. Lo que hizo es imperdonable.  
  
—Pero tú has entrado en su juego y has hecho exactamente lo que él quería. Deseaba volver a verte y sabía que si venía a verme, tú acudirías corriendo.  
  
Harry se encoge de hombros como si no le importara.  
  
—No quiero que tengas nada que ver con mi vida anterior.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Harry… Eres quien eres por tu vida anterior, por tu nueva vida, por todo. Lo que tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver conmigo. Acepté eso cuando me casé contigo porque te quiero.  
  
Se queda petrificado. Sé que le cuesta oír estas cosas.  
  
—No me ha hecho daño. Y él también te quiere.  
  
—Me importa una mierda.  
  
Le miro con la boca abierta, asombrado. Y me sorprende que todavía tenga la capacidad de asombrarme.  
  
«Este es el Harry Styles que yo conozco.» Las palabras de Michael resuenan en mi cabeza. Su reacción ante él ha sido tan fría… Es algo que no tiene nada que ver con el hombre que he llegado a conocer y que amo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño al recordar el remordimiento que sintió cuando Michael tuvo la crisis, cuando creyó que él podía ser el responsable de su dolor. Trago saliva al recordar también que incluso lo bañó. El estómago se me retuerce dolorosamente y me sube la bilis hasta la garganta. ¿Cómo puede decir ahora que le importa una mierda? Entonces sí le importaba. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Hay veces, como ahora mismo, en que no le entiendo. Él funciona a un nivel que está muy lejos del mío.  
  
—¿Y por qué de repente te has convertido en un defensor de su causa? —me pregunta, perplejo e irritado.  
  
—Mira, Harry, no creo que Michael y yo nos vayamos a hacer los mejores amigos por esto. Pero tampoco creo que haga falta mostrar tan poco corazón con él.  
  
Sus ojos se congelan.  
  
—Ya te lo dije una vez: yo no tengo corazón —susurra.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco. Oh, ahora se está comportando como un adolescente.  
  
—Eso no es cierto, Harry. No seas ridículo. Sí que te importa. No le estarías pagando las clases de arte y todo lo demás si te diera igual.  
  
De repente hacer que se dé cuenta de eso se convierte en el objetivo de mi vida. Es obvio que le importa. ¿Por qué lo niega? Es lo mismo que con sus sentimientos por su madre biológica. Oh, mierda… claro. Sus sentimientos por Michael y por los otros sumisos están mezclados con los sentimientos por su madre. «Me gusta azotar a chicos y chicas como tú porque todos os parecéis a la puta adicta al crack.» Que alguien llame al doctor Atkin, por favor. ¿Cómo puede no verlo él?  
  
De repente el corazón se me llena de compasión por él. Mi niño perdido… ¿Por qué es tan difícil para él volver a ponerse en contacto con la humanidad, con la compasión que mostró por Michael cuando tuvo la crisis?  
  
Se me queda mirando fijamente con los ojos brillando por la ira.  
  
—Se acabó la discusión. Vámonos a casa.  
  
Echo un vistazo al reloj. Solo son las cuatro y veintitrés. Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
  
—Es pronto —le digo.  
  
—A casa —insiste.  
  
—Harry —le digo con voz cansada—, estoy harto de tener siempre la misma discusión contigo.  
  
Frunce el ceño como si no comprendiera.  
  
—Ya sabes —le recuerdo—: yo hago algo que no te gusta y tú piensas en una forma de castigarme por ello, que normalmente incluye un polvo pervertido que puede ser alucinante o cruel. —Me encojo de hombros, resignado. Esto es agotador y muy confuso.  
  
—¿Alucinante? —me pregunta.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Normalmente sí.  
  
—¿Qué ha sido alucinante? —me pregunta, y ahora sus ojos brillan con una curiosidad divertida y sensual.  
  
Veo que está intentando distraerme.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… No quiero hablar de eso en la sala de reuniones de SIP. Mi subconsciente se examina con indiferencia las uñas: Entonces no deberías haber sacado el tema…  
  
—Ya lo sabes. —Me ruborizo, irritado con él y conmigo mismo.  
  
—Puedo adivinarlo —susurra.  
  
Madre mía. Estoy intentando reprenderle y él me está confundiendo.  
  
—Harry, yo…  
  
—Me gusta complacerte. —Sigue la línea de mi labio inferior delicadamente con el pulgar.  
  
—Y lo haces —reconozco en un susurro.  
  
—Lo sé —me dice suavemente. Después se agacha y me susurra al oído—: Es lo único que sé con seguridad.  
  
Oh, qué bien huele. Se aparta y me mira con una sonrisa arrogante que dice: «Por eso eres mío».  
  
Frunzo los labios y me esfuerzo por que parezca que no me ha afectado su contacto. Se le da muy bien lo de distraerme de algo doloroso o que no quiere tratar. Y tú se lo permites, dice la voz de mi conciencia mirando por encima del libro de Jane Eyre. Su comentario no me ayuda.  
  
—¿Qué fue alucinante, Louis? —vuelve a preguntar con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
  
—¿Quieres una lista? —pregunto a mi vez.  
  
—¿Hay una lista? —Está encantado.  
  
Oh, qué agotador es este hombre.  
  
—Bueno, las esposas —murmuro, y mi mente viaja hasta la luna de miel.  
  
Él arruga la frente y me coge la mano, rozándome allí donde normalmente se toma el pulso en la muñeca con su pulgar.  
  
—No quiero dejarte marcas.  
  
Oh…  
  
Curva los labios en una lenta sonrisa carnal.  
  
—Vamos a casa. —Ahora su tono es seductor.  
  
—Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
  
—A casa —vuelve a insistir.  
  
Nos miramos, el verde líquido se enfrenta al azul perplejo, poniéndonos a prueba, desafiando nuestros límites y nuestras voluntades. Le observo intentando comprenderle, intentando entender cómo ese hombre puede pasar de ser un obseso del control rabioso a un amante seductor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus ojos se agrandan y se oscurecen, dejando claras cuáles son sus intenciones. Me acaricia suavemente la mejilla.  
  
—Podemos quedarnos aquí —dice en voz baja y ronca.  
  
Oh, no. No. No. No. En la oficina no.  
  
—Harry, no quiero tener sexo aquí. Tu amante acaba de estar en esta habitación.  
  
—Él nunca fue mi amante —gruñe, y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.  
  
—Es una forma de hablar, Harry.  
  
Frunce el ceño, confundido. El amante seductor ha desaparecido.  
  
—No le des demasiadas vueltas a eso, Lou. Él ya es historia —dice sin darle importancia.  
  
Suspiro. Tal vez tenga razón. Solo quiero que admita ante sí mismo que Michael le importa. De repente se me hiela el corazón. Oh, no… Por eso es tan importante para mí. ¿Y si yo hiciera algo imperdonable? Por ejemplo si no me conformo. ¿Yo también pasaría a ser historia? Si puede comportarse así ahora, después de lo preocupado que estuvo por Michael cuando él enfermó, ¿podría en algún momento volverse contra mí? Doy un respingo al recordar fragmentos de un sueño: espejos dorados y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol mientras se aleja, dejándome solo rodeado de un esplendor opulento.  
  
—No… —La palabra sale de mi boca en un susurro horrorizado antes de que pueda detenerla.  
  
—Sí —dice él, y me sujeta la barbilla para después inclinarse y darme un beso tierno en los labios.  
  
—Oh, Harry, a veces me das miedo. —Le cojo la cabeza con las manos, enredo los dedos en su pelo y acerco sus labios a los míos. Se queda tenso un momento mientras me abraza.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Le has dado la espalda con una facilidad asombrosa…  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Y crees que podría hacer lo mismo contigo, Lou? ¿Y por qué demonios piensas eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a esta conclusión?  
  
—Nada. Bésame. Llévame a casa —le suplico.  
  
Sus labios tocan los míos y estoy perdido.  
  
***  
  
—Oh, por favor —suplico cuando Harry me sopla con suavidad en el miembro.  
  
—Todo a su tiempo —murmura.  
  
Tiro de las esposas y gruño alto en protesta por este ataque carnal. Estoy atado con unas suaves esposas de cuero, cada codo sujeto a una rodilla, y la cabeza de Harry se mueve de arriba abajo entre mis piernas y su lengua experta me excita sin tregua. Abro los ojos y miro el techo del dormitorio, que está bañado por la suave luz de última hora de la tarde, sin verlo realmente. Su boca sube y baja, gira una y otra vez haciendo espirales con la lengua y rodeando el centro de mi universo. Quiero estirar las piernas. Lucho en vano por intentar controlar el placer. Pero no puedo. Cierro los dedos en su pelo y tiro con fuerza para que detenga esta tortura sublime.  
  
—No te corras —me advierte con el aliento suave sobre mi carne cálida y dura mientras ignora mis dedos—. Te voy a azotar si te corres.  
  
Gimo.  
  
—Control, Lou. Es todo cuestión de control. —Su lengua retoma la incursión erótica.  
  
Oh, sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo… Estoy indefenso, no puedo resistirme ni detener mi reacción ciega. Lo intento, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi cuerpo explota bajo sus incesantes atenciones.  
  
Aun así su boca no para hasta arrancar hasta el último gramo de placer que hay en mí.  
  
—Oh, Lou —me regaña—, te has corrido. —Su voz es suave al echarme esa reprimenda triunfante. Me gira para que quede boca abajo y yo me apoyo en los antebrazos, aún tembloroso. Me da un azote fuerte en el culo.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito.  
  
—Control —repite. Y me coge las caderas para hundirse en mi interior.  
  
Vuelvo a gritar; mi carne todavía se convulsiona por las consecuencias del orgasmo. Se queda muy quieto dentro de mí y se inclina para soltarme primero una esposa y después la otra. Me rodea con el brazo y tira de mí hasta sentarme en su regazo. Tiene el torso pegado a mi espalda y la mano apoyada bajo mi barbilla y sobre la garganta. Me siento lleno y eso me encanta.  
  
—Muévete —me ordena.  
  
Gimo y subo y bajo sobre su regazo.  
  
—Más rápido —me susurra.  
  
Y me muevo más rápido y después más. Él gime y me echa atrás la cabeza con la mano para mordisquearme el cuello. Su otra mano va bajando por mi cuerpo lentamente, desde la cadera hasta el pene, que todavía está muy sensible por sus generosas atenciones de antes.  
  
Suelto un gemido largo cuando sus dedos se cierran sobre él y empieza a excitarlo de nuevo.  
  
—Sí, Lou —me dice en voz baja al oído—. Eres mío. Solo tú.  
  
—Sí —jadeo cuando mi cuerpo empieza a tensarse de nuevo, apretándole y abrazándole de la forma más íntima.  
  
—Córrete para mí —me pide.  
  
Yo me dejo llevar y mi cuerpo obedece su petición. Me agarra mientras el orgasmo me recorre el cuerpo a la vez que grito su nombre.  
  
—Oh, Lou, te quiero.  
  
Harry gime y sigue el camino que yo acabo de abrir. Se hunde en mí y llega también a la liberación.  


***

  
Me da un beso en el hombro y me aparta el flequillo de la cara.  
  
—¿Esto también va a formar parte de esa lista, señor de Styles? —me susurra. Yo estoy tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, apenas consciente. Harry me acaricia el culo suavemente. Está tumbado de lado junto a mí, apoyado en un codo.  
  
—Mmm.  
  
—¿Eso es un sí?  
  
—Mmm. —Le sonrío.  
  
Él sonríe y me da otro beso. Yo de mala gana me giro para poder mirarle.  
  
—¿Y bien? —insiste.  
  
—Sí. Esto se incluye en la lista. Pero es una lista larga.  
  
Su cara casi queda partida en dos por su enorme sonrisa y se inclina para darme un beso suave.  
  
—Perfecto. ¿Y si cenamos algo? —Le brillan los ojos por el amor y la diversión.  
  
Asiento. Estoy famélico. Estiro la mano para acariciarle cariñosamente el pecho.  
  
—Quiero decirte algo —le susurro.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—No te enfades.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Lou?  
  
—Te importa.  
  
Abre mucho los ojos y desaparece el destello de buen humor.  
  
—Quiero que admitas que te importa. Porque al Harry que yo conozco y al que quiero le importaría.  
  
Se pone tenso y sus ojos no abandonan los míos. Yo puedo ver la lucha interna que se está produciendo, como si estuviera a punto de emitir el juicio de Salomón. Él abre la boca para decir algo y después la vuelve a cerrar. Una emoción fugaz cruza su cara… Dolor quizá.  
  
Dilo, le animo mentalmente.  
  
—Sí. Sí me importa. ¿Contento? —dice y su voz es apenas un susurro.  
  
Oh, menos mal. Es un alivio.  
  
—Sí. Mucho.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—No me puedo creer que esté hablando contigo de esto ahora, aquí, en nuestra cama…  
  
Le pongo el dedo sobre los labios.  
  
—No estamos hablando de eso. Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre.  
  
Suspira y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Me cautiva y me desconcierta a la vez, señor de Styles.  
  
—Eso está bien. —Me incorporo y le doy un beso.  
  
***  
  
__________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 9 de septiembre de 2015 09:33  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: La lista  
  
Lo de ayer tiene que encabezar la lista definitivamente.  
  
Lou x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
__________________________________  
  
__________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 9 de septiembre de 2015 09:42  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Dime algo que no sepa  
  
Llevas diciéndome eso los tres últimos días.  
A ver si te decides.  
O… podemos probar algo más.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc., disfrutando del juego.  
__________________________________  
  
Sonrío al ver lo que hay escrito en la pantalla. Las últimas noches han sido… entretenidas. Hemos vuelto a relajarnos y la interrupción provocada por la aparición de Michael ya ha quedado olvidada. Todavía no he reunido el coraje para preguntarle si alguno de los cuadros del salón es suyo… Y la verdad es que no me importa. Mi iPhone vibra y respondo pensando que debe de ser Harry.  
  
—¿Lou?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Lou, cariño. Soy Stan padre.  
  
—¡Señor Lucas! ¡Hola! —Se me eriza el vello. ¿Qué querrá de mí el padre de Stan?  
  
—Perdona que te llame al trabajo. Es por Mark. —Le tiembla la voz.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —El corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta.  
  
—Mark ha tenido un accidente.  
  
Oh, no, papá… Dejo de respirar.  
  
—Está en el hospital. Será mejor que vengas rápido.


	18. Chapter 18

—Señor Lucas, ¿qué ha pasado? —Tengo la voz ronca y un poco pastosa por las lágrimas no derramadas. Mark, mi querido Mark. Mi padre.  
  
—Ha tenido un accidente de coche.  
  
—Vale, voy… Voy para allá ahora mismo. —La adrenalina me corre por todo el cuerpo y me llena de pánico a su paso. Me cuesta respirar.  
  
—Le han trasladado a Portland.  
  
¿A Portland? ¿Por qué demonios le han llevado a Portland?  
  
—Le han llevado en helicóptero, Lou. Yo ya estoy de camino. Hospital OHSU. Oh, Lou, no he visto el coche. Es que no lo vi… —Se le quiebra la voz.  
  
El señor Lucas… ¡no!  
  
—Te veré allí —dice el señor Lucas con voz ahogada y cuelga.  
  
Un pánico oscuro me atenaza la garganta y me abruma. Mark… No. No. Inspiro hondo para calmarme, cojo el teléfono y llamo a Roach. Responde al segundo tono.  
  
—¿Sí, Lou?  
  
—Jerry, tengo un problema con mi padre.  
  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lou?  
  
Se lo explico apresuradamente, sin apenas detenerme para respirar.  
  
—Vete. Debes irte. Espero que tu padre se ponga bien.  
  
—Gracias. Te mantendré informado. —Cuelgo de golpe sin darme cuenta, pero ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me importa.  
  
—¡Hannah! —grito, consciente de la ansiedad que hay en mi voz. Un segundo después ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta mientras voy metiendo las cosas y guardando papeles en mi maletín.  
  
—¿Sí, Lou? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Mi padre ha sufrido un accidente. Tengo que irme.  
  
—Oh, Dios mío…  
  
—Cancela todas mis citas para hoy. Y para el lunes. Tendrás que acabar tú de preparar la presentación del libro electrónico. Las notas están en el archivo compartido. Dile a Courtney que te ayude si te hace falta.  
  
—Muy bien —susurra Hannah—. Espero que tu padre esté bien. No te preocupes por los asuntos de la oficina. Nos las arreglaremos.  
  
—Llevo el iPhone, por si acaso.  
  
La preocupación que veo en su cara pálida me emociona.  
  
Papá…  
  
Cojo la chaqueta y el maletín.  
  
—Te llamaré si necesito algo.  
  
—Claro. Buena suerte, Lou. Espero que esté bien.  
  
Le dedico una breve sonrisa tensa, esforzándome por mantener la compostura y salgo de la oficina. Hago todo lo que puedo por no ir corriendo hasta la recepción. Alberto se levanta de un salto al verme llegar.  
  
—¿Señor? —pregunta, confundido por mi repentina aparición.  
  
—Nos vamos a Portland. Ahora.  
  
—Sí, señor —dice frunciendo el ceño, pero abre la puerta.  
  
Nos estamos moviendo, eso es bueno.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson —me dice Alberto mientras nos apresuramos hacia del aparcamiento—, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué estamos haciendo este viaje imprevisto?  
  
—Es por mi padre. Ha tenido un accidente.  
  
—Entiendo. ¿Y lo sabe el señor Styles?  
  
—Le llamaré desde el coche.  
  
Alberto asiente y me abre la puerta de atrás del Audi todoterreno para que suba. Con los dedos temblorosos cojo el iPhone y marco el número de Harry.  
  
—¿Sí, señor Styles-Tomlinson? —La voz de Andrea es eficiente y profesional.  
  
—¿Está Harry? —le pregunto.  
  
—Mmm… Está en alguna parte del edificio, señor. Ha dejado el iPhone aquí cargando a mi cuidado.  
  
Gruño para mis adentros por la frustración.  
  
—¿Puedes decirle que le he llamado y que necesito hablar con él? Es urgente.  
  
—Puedo tratar de localizarle. Tiene la costumbre de desaparecer por aquí a veces.  
  
—Solo procura que me llame, por favor —le suplico intentando contener las lágrimas.  
  
—Claro, señor Styles-Tomlinson. —Duda un momento—. ¿Va todo bien?  
  
—No —susurro porque no me fío de mi voz—. Por favor, que me llame.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Cuelgo. Ya no puedo reprimir más mi angustia. Aprieto las rodillas contra el pecho y me hago un ovillo en el asiento de atrás. Las lágrimas aparecen inoportunamente y corren por mis mejillas.  
  
—¿Adónde en Portland exactamente, señor? —me pregunta Alberto.  
  
—Al OHSU —digo con voz ahogada—. Al hospital grande.  
  
Alberto sale a la calle y se dirige a la interestatal 5. Yo me quedo sentado en el asiento de atrás repitiendo en mi mente una única plegaria: por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien…  
  
Suena mi teléfono. «Your Love Is King» me sobresalta e interrumpe mi mantra.  
  
—Harry —respondo con voz ahogada.  
  
—Dios, Lou. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
—Es Mark… Ha tenido un accidente.  
  
—¡Mierda!  
  
—Sí, lo sé. Voy de camino a Portland.  
  
—¿Portland? Por favor dime que Alberto está contigo.  
  
—Sí, va conduciendo.  
  
—¿Dónde está Mark?  
  
—En el OHSU.  
  
Oigo una voz amortiguada por detrás.  
  
—Sí, Ros. ¡Lo sé! —grita Harry enfadado—. Perdona, nene… Estaré allí dentro de unas tres horas. Tengo aquí algo entre manos que necesito terminar. Iré en el helicóptero.  
  
Oh, mierda. Charlie Tango vuelve a estar en funcionamiento y la última vez que Harry lo cogió…  
  
—Tengo una reunión con unos tíos de Taiwan. No puedo dejar de asistir. Es un trato que llevamos meses preparando.  
  
¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?  
  
—Iré en cuanto pueda.  
  
—De acuerdo —le susurro. Y quiero decir que no pasa nada, que se quede en Seattle y se ocupe de sus negocios, pero la verdad es que quiero que esté conmigo.  
  
—Lo siento, nene —me susurra.  
  
—Estaré bien, Harry. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. No tengas prisa. No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también. Ten cuidado en el vuelo.  
  
—Lo tendré.  
  
—Te quiero.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, nene. Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda. Mantente cerca de Alberto.  
  
—Sí, no te preocupes.  
  
—Luego te veo.  
  
—Adiós.  
  
Tras colgar vuelvo a abrazarme las rodillas. No sé nada de los negocios de Harry. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo con unos taiwaneses? Miro por la ventanilla cuando pasamos junto al aeropuerto internacional King County/Boeing Field. Harry debe tener cuidado cuando vuele. Se me vuelve a hacer un nudo el estómago y siento náuseas. Mark y Harry. No creo que mi corazón pudiera soportar eso. Me acomodo en el asiento y empiezo de nuevo con mi mantra: por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien…  
  
—Señor —la voz de Alberto me sobresalta—, ya hemos llegado al hospital. Estoy buscando la zona de urgencias.  
  
—Yo sé dónde está. —Mi mente vuelve a mi última visita al hospital OHSU, cuando, en mi segundo día de trabajo en Payne’s, me caí de una escalera y me torcí el tobillo. Recuerdo a Liam Payne cerniéndose sobre mí y me estremezco ante esa imagen.  
  
Alberto se detiene en el espacio reservado al estacionamiento y salta del coche para abrirme la puerta.  
  
—Voy a aparcar, señor, y luego vendré a buscarle. Deje aquí su maletín, yo se lo llevaré.  
  
—Gracias, Alberto.  
  
Asiente y yo camino decidido hacia la recepción de urgencias, que está llena de gente. La recepcionista me dedica una sonrisa educada y en unos minutos localiza a Mark y me manda a la zona de quirófanos de la tercera planta.  
  
¿Quirófanos? ¡Joder!  
  
—Gracias —murmuro intentando centrar mi atención en sus indicaciones para encontrar los ascensores. Mi estómago se retuerce otra vez y casi echo a correr hacia ellos.  
  
Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien…  
  
El ascensor es agónicamente lento porque para en todas las plantas. ¡Vamos, vamos! Deseo que vaya más rápido y miro con el ceño fruncido a la gente que entra y sale y que está evitando que llegue al lado de mi padre.  
  
Por fin las puertas se abren en el tercer piso y salgo disparado para encontrarme otro mostrador de recepción, este lleno de enfermeras con uniformes azul marino.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarle? —me pregunta una enfermera con mirada miope.  
  
—Estoy buscando a mi padre, Mark Tomlinson. Acaban de ingresarle. Creo que está en el quirófano 4. —Incluso mientras digo las palabras desearía que no fueran ciertas.  
  
—Deje que lo compruebe, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Asiento sin molestarme en corregirla mientras ella comprueba con eficiencia en la pantalla del ordenador.  
  
—Sí. Lleva un par de horas en el quirófano. Si quiere esperar, les diré que está usted aquí. La sala de espera está ahí. —Señala una gran puerta blanca identificada claramente con un letrero de gruesas letras azules que pone: SALA DE ESPERA.  
  
—¿Está bien? —le pregunto intentando controlar mi voz.  
  
—Tendrá que esperar a que uno de los médicos que le atiende salga a decirle algo, señor.  
  
—Gracias —digo en voz baja, pero en mi interior estoy gritando: «¡Quiero saberlo ahora!».  
  
Abro la puerta y aparece una sala de espera funcional y austera en la que están sentados el señor Lucas y Stan.  
  
—¡Lou! —exclama el señor Lucas. Tiene el brazo escayolado y una mejilla con un cardenal en un lado. Está en una silla de ruedas y veo que también tiene una escayola en la pierna. Le abrazo con cuidado.  
  
—Oh, señor Lucas… —sollozo.  
  
—Lou… —dice dándome palmaditas en la espalda con la mano sana—. Lo siento mucho —farfulla y se le quiebra la voz ya de por sí ronca.  
  
Oh, no…  
  
—No, papá —le dice Stan en voz baja, regañándole mientras se acerca a mí. Cuando me giro, él me atrae hacia él y me abraza.  
  
—Stan… —digo. Ya estoy perdido: empiezan a caerme lágrimas por la cara cuando toda la tensión y la preocupación de las últimas tres horas salen a la superficie.  
  
—Vamos, Lou, no llores. —Stan me acaricia el pelo suavemente. Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y sollozo. Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato. Estoy tan agradecido de que mi amigo esté aquí… Nos separamos cuando Alberto llega para unirse a nosotros en la sala de espera. El señor Lucas me pasa un pañuelo de papel de una caja muy convenientemente colocada allí cerca y yo me seco las lágrimas.  
  
—Este es el señor Alberto Alvarez, miembro del equipo de seguridad —le presento.  
  
Alberto saluda con la cabeza a Stan y al señor Lucas y después se retira para tomar asiento en un rincón.  
  
—Siéntate, Lou. —Stan me señala uno de los sillones tapizados en vinilo.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabéis cómo está? ¿Qué le están haciendo?  
  
Stan levanta las manos para detener mi avalancha de preguntas y se sienta a mi lado.  
  
—No sabemos nada. Mark, papá y yo íbamos a pescar a Astoria. Nos arrolló un jodido imbécil borracho…  
  
El señor Lucas intenta interrumpir para volver a disculparse.  
  
—¡Cálmate, papá! —le dice Stan—. Yo no tengo nada, solo un par de costillas magulladas y un golpe en la cabeza. Papá… bueno, se ha roto la muñeca y el tobillo. Pero el coche impactó contra el lado del acompañante, donde estaba Mark.  
  
Oh, no. No… El pánico me inunda el sistema límbico. No, no, no… Me estremezco al pensar lo que estará pasando en el quirófano.  
  
—Lo están operando. A nosotros nos llevaron al hospital comunitario de Astoria, pero a Mark lo trajeron en helicóptero hasta aquí. No sabemos lo que le están haciendo. Estamos esperando que nos digan algo.  
  
Empiezo a temblar.  
  
—Lou, ¿tienes frío?  
  
Asiento. Llevo una camisa blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta negra de verano, y ninguna de las dos prendas abriga demasiado. Con mucho cuidado, Stan se quita la chaqueta de cuero y me envuelve los hombros con ella.  
  
—¿Quiere que le traiga un té, señor? —Alberto aparece a mi lado. Asiento agradecido y él sale de la habitación.  
  
—¿Por qué ibais a pescar a Astoria? —les pregunto.  
  
Stan se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Se supone que allí hay buena pesca. Íbamos a pasar un fin de semana de tíos. Quería disfrutar un poco de tiempo con mi viejo padre antes de volver a la academia para cursar el último año. —Los ojos de Stan están muy abiertos y llenos de miedo y arrepentimiento.  
  
—Tú también podrías haber salido herido. Y el señor Lucas… podría haber sido peor. —Trago saliva ante esa idea. Mi temperatura corporal baja todavía más y vuelvo a estremecerme. Stan me coge la mano.  
  
—Dios, Lou, estás helado.  
  
El señor Lucas se inclina hacia delante y con su mano sana me coge la otra.  
  
—Lou, lo siento mucho.  
  
—Señor Lucas, por favor… Ha sido un accidente —Mi voz se convierte en un susurro.  
  
—Llámame Stanley —me dice. Le miro con una sonrisa débil, porque es todo lo que puedo conseguir.  
  
Vuelvo a estremecerme.  
  
—La policía se ha llevado a ese gilipollas a la cárcel. Las siete de la mañana y el tipo ya estaba totalmente borracho —dice Stan entre dientes con repugnancia.  
  
Alberto vuelve a entrar con una taza de papel con agua caliente y una bolsita de té. ¡Sabe cómo tomo el té! Me sorprendo y me alegra la distracción. El señor Lucas y Stan me sueltan las manos y yo cojo la taza agradecido de manos de Alberto.  
  
—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo? —les pregunta Alberto. Ambos niegan con la cabeza y Alberto vuelve a sentarse en el rincón. Sumerjo la bolsita de té en el agua y después la saco, todavía tembloroso, para tirarla en una pequeña papelera.  
  
—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —digo para nadie en particular y doy un sorbo.  
  
Papá… Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien…  
  
—Sabremos algo pronto, Lou —me dice Stan para tranquilizarme.  
  
Asiento y doy otro sorbo. Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado. Esperamos… y esperamos. El señor Lucas tiene los ojos cerrados porque está rezando, creo, y Stan me coge de la mano y le da un apretón de vez en cuando. Voy bebiendo mi té poco a poco. No es Twinings, sino una marca barata y mala, y está asqueroso.  
  
Recuerdo la última vez que me senté a esperar noticias. La última vez que pensé que todo estaba perdido, cuando Charlie Tango desapareció. Cierro los ojos y rezo una oración internamente para que mi marido tenga un viaje seguro. Miro el reloj: las 2:15 de la tarde. Debería llegar pronto. El té está frío, ¡puaj!  
  
Me levanto y paseo un poco. Después me siento otra vez. ¿Por qué no han venido los médicos a verme?  
  
Le cojo la mano a Stan y él vuelve a apretármela tranquilizador. Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien…  
  
El tiempo pasa muy despacio.  
  
De repente se abre la puerta y todos miramos expectantes. A mí se me hace un nudo en el estómago otra vez. ¿Ya está?  
  
Harry entra en la sala. Su cara se oscurece momentáneamente cuando ve que Stan me está cogiendo la mano.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclamo y me levanto de un salto a la vez que doy gracias por que haya llegado sano y salvo. Le rodeo con los brazos, entierro la nariz en su pelo e inhalo su olor, su calidez, su amor. Una pequeña parte de mí se siente más tranquila, más fuerte, más capaz de resistir porque él está aquí. Oh, su presencia me ayuda a recuperar la paz mental.  
  
—¿Alguna noticia?  
  
Niego con la cabeza. No puedo hablar.  
  
—Stan —le saluda con la cabeza.  
  
—Harry, este es mi padre, Stanley.  
  
—Señor Lucas… Nos conocimos en la boda. Por lo que veo usted también estaba ahí cuando ocurrió el accidente.  
  
Stan vuelve a resumir la historia.  
  
—¿Y se encuentran lo bastante bien para estar aquí? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—No queremos estar en ninguna otra parte —dice el señor Lucas con la voz baja y llena de dolor.  
  
Harry asiente. Me coge la mano, me obliga a sentarme y se sienta a mi lado.  
  
—¿Has comido? —me pregunta.  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Niego otra vez.  
  
—Pero tienes frío —dice al verme con la chaqueta de Stan.  
  
Asiento. Se revuelve en la silla pero no dice nada.  
  
La puerta se abre de nuevo y un médico joven con un uniforme azul claro entra en la sala. Parece cansado.  
  
Me pongo de pie. Toda la sangre ha abandonado mi cara.  
  
—¿Mark Tomlinson? —susurro. Harry se pone de pie a mi lado y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.  
  
—¿Son parientes? —pregunta el médico. Sus ojos azules son casi del mismo color que su uniforme y en otras circunstancias incluso me parecería atractivo.  
  
—Soy su hijo, Lou.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson…  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson —le corrige Harry.  
  
—Disculpe —balbucea el doctor, y durante un segundo tengo ganas de darle una patada a Harry—. Soy el doctor Crowe. Su padre está estable, pero en estado crítico.  
  
¿Qué significa eso? Me fallan las rodillas y el brazo de Harry, que me está sujetando, es lo único que evita que me caiga redondo al suelo.  
  
—Ha sufrido lesiones internas graves —me dice el doctor Crowe—, sobre todo en el diafragma, pero hemos podido repararlas y también hemos logrado salvarle el bazo. Por desgracia, sufrió una parada cardiaca durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre. Hemos conseguido que su corazón vuelva a funcionar, pero todavía hay que controlarlo. Sin embargo, lo que más nos preocupa es que ha sufrido graves contusiones en la cabeza, y la resonancia muestra que hay inflamación en el cerebro. Le hemos inducido un coma para que permanezca inmóvil y tranquilo mientras mantenemos en observación esa inflamación cerebral.  
  
¿Daño cerebral? No…  
  
—Es el procedimiento estándar en estos casos. Por ahora solo podemos esperar y ver la evolución.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el pronóstico? —pregunta Harry fríamente.  
  
—Señor Styles, por ahora es difícil establecer un pronóstico. Es posible que se recupere completamente, pero eso ahora mismo solo está en manos de Dios.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo van a mantener el coma?  
  
—Depende de la respuesta cerebral. Lo normal es que esté así entre setenta y dos y noventa y seis horas.  
  
¡Oh, tanto…!  
  
—¿Puedo verle? —pregunto en un susurro.  
  
—Sí, podrá verle dentro de una media hora. Le han llevado a la UCI de la sexta planta.  
  
—Gracias, doctor.  
  
El doctor Crowe asiente, se gira y se va.  
  
—Bueno, al menos está vivo —le digo a Harry, y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar de nuevo por mis mejillas.  
  
—Siéntate —me dice Harry.  
  
—Papá, creo que deberíamos irnos. Necesitas descansar y no va a haber noticias hasta dentro de unas horas —le dice Stan al señor Lucas, que mira a su hijo con ojos vacíos—. Podemos volver esta noche, cuando hayas descansado. Si no te importa, Lou, claro —dice Stan volviéndose hacia mí con tono de súplica.  
  
—Claro que no.  
  
—¿Os alojáis en Portland? —pregunta Harry.  
  
Stan asiente.  
  
—¿Necesitáis que alguien os lleve a casa?  
  
Stan frunce el ceño.  
  
—Iba a pedir un taxi.  
  
—Alberto puede llevaros.  
  
Alberto se levanta y Stan parece confuso.  
  
—Oh, claro. Sí, eso es muy amable por tu parte. Gracias, Harry.  
  
Me pongo de pie y les doy un abrazo al señor Lucas y a Stan en rápida sucesión.  
  
—Sé fuerte, Lou —me susurra Stan al oído—. Es un hombre sano y en buena forma. Las probabilidades están a su favor.  
  
—Eso espero. —Le abrazo con fuerza, después le suelto y me quito su chaqueta para devolvérsela.  
  
—Quédatela si tienes frío.  
  
—No, ya estoy bien. Gracias. —Miro nervioso a Harry de reojo y veo que nos observa con cara impasible, pero me coge la mano.  
  
—Si hay algún cambio, os lo diré inmediatamente —le digo a Stan mientras empuja la silla de su padre hacia la puerta que Alberto mantiene abierta.  
  
El señor Lucas levanta la mano para despedirse y los dos se paran en el umbral.  
  
—Lo tendré presente en mis oraciones, Lou —dice el señor Lucas con voz temblorosa—. Me ha alegrado mucho recuperar la conexión con él después de todos estos años y ahora se ha convertido en un buen amigo.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Y tras decir eso se van. Harry y yo nos quedamos solos. Me acaricia la mejilla.  
  
—Estás pálido. Ven aquí.  
  
Se sienta en una silla y me atrae hacia su regazo, donde me rodea con los brazos. Yo le dejo hacer. Me acurruco contra su cuerpo sintiendo una opresión por la mala suerte de mi padre, pero agradecido de que mi marido esté aquí para consolarme. Me acaricia el pelo y me coge la mano.  
  
—¿Qué tal Charlie Tango? —le pregunto.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Oh, muy brioso —dice con cierto orgullo en su voz.  
  
Eso me hace sonreír de verdad por primera vez en varias horas y le miro perplejo.  
  
—¿Brioso?  
  
—Es de un diálogo de Historias de Filadelfia. Es la película favorita de Anne.  
  
—No me suena.  
  
—Creo que la tengo en casa en Blu-Ray. Un día podemos verla y meternos mano en el sofá. —Me da un beso en el pelo y yo sonrío de nuevo—. ¿Puedo convencerte de que comas algo? —me pregunta.  
  
Mi sonrisa desaparece.  
  
—Ahora no. Quiero ver a Mark primero.  
  
Él deja caer los hombros, pero no me presiona.  
  
—¿Qué tal con los taiwaneses?  
  
—Productivo —dice.  
  
—¿Productivo en qué sentido?  
  
—Me han dejado comprar su astillero por un precio menor del que yo estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
  
¿Acaba de comprar un astillero?  
  
—¿Y eso es bueno?  
  
—Sí, es bueno.  
  
—Pero creía que ya tenías un astillero aquí.  
  
—Así es. Vamos a usar este para hacer el equipamiento exterior, pero construiremos los cascos en Extremo Oriente. Es más barato.  
  
Oh.  
  
—¿Y los empleados del astillero de aquí?  
  
—Los vamos a reubicar. Tenemos que limitar las duplicidades al mínimo. —Me da un beso en el pelo—. ¿Vamos a ver a Mark? —me pregunta con voz suave.  
  
La UCI de la sexta planta es una sala sencilla, estéril y funcional, con voces en susurros y máquinas que pitan. Hay cuatro pacientes, cada uno encerrado en una zona de alta tecnología independiente. Mark está en un extremo.  
  
Papá…  
  
Se le ve tan pequeño en esa cama tan grande, rodeado de todas esas máquinas… Me quedo impresionado.  
  
Mi padre nunca ha estado tan consumido. Tiene un tubo en la boca y varias vías pasan por goteros hasta las agujas, una en cada brazo. Le han puesto una pinza en el dedo y me pregunto vagamente para qué servirá.  
  
Una de sus piernas descansa encima de las sábanas; lleva una escayola azul. Un monitor muestra el ritmo cardiaco: bip, bip, bip. El latido es fuerte y constante. Al menos eso lo sé. Me acerco lentamente a él. Tiene el pecho cubierto por un gran vendaje inmaculado que desaparece bajo la fina sábana que le cubre de la cintura para abajo.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que el tubo que le sale de la boca va a un respirador. El sonido que emite se entremezcla con el pitido del monitor del corazón, creando una percusión rítmica. Extraer, bombear, extraer, bombear, extraer, bombear… siguiendo el compás de los pitidos. Las cuatro líneas de la pantalla del monitor del corazón se van moviendo de forma continua, lo que demuestra claramente que Mark sigue con nosotros.  
  
Oh, papá…  
  
Aunque tiene la boca torcida por el respirador, parece en paz ahí tumbado y casi dormido.  
  
Una enfermera menuda está de pie en un lado de la sala, comprobando los monitores.  
  
—¿Puedo tocarle? —le pregunto acercando la mano.  
  
—Sí. —Me sonríe amablemente. En su placa de identificación pone KELLIE RN y debe de tener unos veintipocos. Es rubia con los ojos muy, muy oscuros.  
  
Harry se queda a los pies de la cama, observando mientras cojo la mano de Mark. Está sorprendentemente caliente y eso es demasiado para mí. Me dejo caer en la silla que hay junto a la cama, coloco la cabeza sobre el brazo de Mark y empiezo a llorar.  
  
—Oh, papá. Recupérate, por favor —le susurro—. Por favor.  
  
Harry me pone la mano en el hombro y me da un suave apretón.  
  
—Las constantes vitales del señor Tomlinson están bien —me dice en voz baja la enfermera Kellie.  
  
—Gracias —le dice Harry. Levanto la vista justo en el momento en que ella se queda con la boca abierta. Acaba de ver bien por primera vez a mi marido. No me importa. Puede mirar a Harry con la boca abierta todo el tiempo que quiera si hace que mi padre vuelva a ponerse bien.  
  
—¿Puede oírme? —le pregunto.  
  
—Está en un estado de sueño profundo, pero ¿quién sabe?  
  
—¿Puedo quedarme aquí sentado un rato?  
  
—Claro. —Me sonríe con las mejillas sonrosadas por culpa de un rubor revelador.   
  
Incomprensiblemente me encuentro pensando que el rubio no es su color natural de pelo.  
  
Harry me mira ignorándola.  
  
—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Estaré fuera. Te dejo unos minutos a solas con tu padre.  
  
Asiento. Me da un beso en el pelo y sale de la habitación. Yo sigo cogiendo la mano de Mark, sorprendido de la ironía de que ahora, cuando está inconsciente, es cuando más ganas tengo de decirle cuánto le quiero. Ese hombre ha sido la única constante en mi vida. Mi roca. Y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.  
  
No es carne de mi carne, pero es mi padre y le quiero mucho. Las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mis mejillas.  
  
Por favor, por favor, ponte bien.  
  
En voz muy baja, como para no molestar a nadie, le cuento cómo fue nuestro fin de semana en Aspen y el fin de semana pasado volando y navegando a bordo del Anne. Le cuento cosas sobre la nueva casa, los planos, nuestra esperanza de poder hacerla ecológicamente sostenible. Prometo llevarle a Aspen para que pueda ir a pescar con Harry y le digo que el señor Lucas y Stan también serán bienvenidos allí. Por favor, sigue en este mundo para poder hacer eso, papá, por favor.  
  
Mark permanece inmóvil; su única respuesta es el ruido del respirador bombeando y el monótono pero tranquilizador pi, pi, pi de la máquina que vigila su corazón.  
  
Cuando levanto la vista encuentro a Harry sentado a los pies de la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí.  
  
—Hola —me dice. Sus ojos brillan de compasión y preocupación.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—¿Así que voy a ir de pesca con tu padre, el señor Lucas y Stan? —me pregunta.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Vale. Vamos a comer algo y le dejamos dormir.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. No quiero dejarle.  
  
—Lou, está en coma. Les he dado los números de nuestros móviles a las enfermeras. Si hay algún cambio, nos llamarán. Vamos a comer, después nos registramos en un hotel, descansamos y volvemos esta noche.  


***

  
La suite del Heathman está exactamente igual que como yo la recuerdo. Cuántas veces he pensado en aquella primera noche y la mañana siguiente que pasé con Harry Styles… Me quedo de pie en la entrada de la suite, paralizado. Madre mía, todo empezó aquí.  
  
—Un hogar fuera de nuestro hogar —dice Harry con voz suave dejando su maletín junto a uno de los mullidos sofás—. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? ¿Un baño? ¿Qué necesitas, Lou? —Harry me mira y sé que no sabe qué hacer. Mi niño perdido teniendo que lidiar con cosas que están fuera de su control… Lleva retraído y contemplativo toda la tarde. Se encuentra ante una situación que no puede manipular ni predecir.  


Esto es la vida real sin paliativos, y ha pasado tanto tiempo manteniéndose al margen de esas cosas que ahora se encuentra expuesto e indefenso. Mi dulce y demasiado protegido Cincuenta Sombras…  
  
—Un baño. Me apetece un baño —murmuro sabiendo que mantenerle ocupado le hará sentir mejor, útil incluso. Oh, Harry… Estoy entumecido, helado y asustado, pero me alegro tanto de que estés aquí conmigo…  
  
—Un baño. Bien. Sí. —Entra en el dormitorio y desaparece de mi vista al entrar en el enorme baño. Unos momentos después el ruido del agua al salir por los grifos para llenar la bañera resuena en la habitación.  
  
Por fin consigo obligarme a seguirle al interior del dormitorio. Miro alucinado varias bolsas del centro comercial Nordstrom que hay sobre la cama. Harry sale del baño con las mangas de la camisa remangadas y sin chaqueta ni corbata.  
  
—He enviado a Higgins a por unas cuantas cosas. Ropa de dormir y todo eso —me dice mirándome con cautela.  
  
Claro. Asiento para hacerle sentir mejor. ¿Dónde está Higgins?  
  
—Oh, Lou —susurra Harry—. Nunca te he visto así. Normalmente eres tan fuerte y tan valiente…  
  
No sé qué decir. Solo puedo mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que ofrecer.  
  
Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Me abrazo intentando mantener a raya al frío, aunque sé que es un esfuerzo inútil porque el frío sale de dentro. Harry me atrae hacia él y me abraza.  
  
—Nene, está vivo. Sus constantes vitales son buenas. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes —me dice en un susurro—. Ven. —Me coge la mano y me lleva al baño. Con mucha delicadeza me quita la chaqueta y la coloca en la silla del baño. Después empieza a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa.  
  
El agua está deliciosamente caliente y huele muy bien; el aroma de la flor de loto llena el aire húmedo y caldeado del baño. Estoy tumbado entre las piernas de Harry, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y los pies descansando sobre los suyos. Los dos estamos callados e introspectivos y por fin entro en calor. Harry me va besando el pelo intermitentemente mientras yo jugueteo con las pompas de jabón. Me rodea los hombros con un brazo.  
  
—No te metiste en la bañera con Michael, ¿verdad? La vez que lo bañaste, quiero decir… —le pregunto.  
  
Se queda muy quieto, ríe entre dientes y me da un suave apretón con la mano que descansa sobre mi hombro.  
  
—Mmm… no. —Suena atónito.  
  
—Eso me parecía. Bien.  
  
Me tira un poco del pelo haciéndome girar la cabeza para que pueda verme la cara.  
  
—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Curiosidad insana. No sé… Porque lo hemos visto esta semana.  
  
Su expresión se endurece.  
  
—Ya veo. Pues preferiría que fueras menos curioso. —Su tono es de reproche.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir apoyándole?  
  
—Hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo de nuevo. No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Hay otros?  
  
—¿Otros?  
  
—Otros ex a los que hayas ayudado.  
  
—Hubo una. Pero ya no.  
  
—¿Oh?  
  
—Estudiaba para ser médico. Ahora ya está graduada y además tiene a alguien en su vida.  
  
—¿Otro dominante?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Michael me dijo que adquiriste dos de sus cuadros.  
  
—Es cierto, aunque no me gustaban mucho. Estaban técnicamente bien, pero tenían demasiado color para mí. Creo que se los quedó Zayn. Como los dos sabemos bien, Zayn carece de buen gusto.  
  
Suelto una risita y Harry me rodea con el otro brazo, lo que hace que se derrame agua por un lado de la bañera.  
  
—Eso está mejor —me susurra y me da un beso en la sien.  
  
—Se va a casar con mi mejor amiga.  
  
—Entonces será mejor que cierre la boca —dice.  
  
Me siento más relajado después del baño. Envuelto en el suave albornoz del Heathman me fijo en las bolsas que hay sobre la cama. Vaya, aquí debe de haber algo más que ropa para dormir… Le echo un vistazo a una.  
  
Unos vaqueros y una sudadera de Adidas con capucha azul claro de mi talla. Madre mía… Higgins ha comprado ropa para todo el fin de semana. ¡Y además sabe la que me gusta! Sonrío y recuerdo que no es la primera vez que compra ropa para mí cuando hemos estado en el Heathman.  
  
—Aparte del día que viniste a acosarme a Payne’s, ¿has ido alguna vez a una tienda a comprarte tus cosas?  
  
—¿Acosarte?  
  
—Sí, acosarme.  
  
—Tú te pusiste nervioso, si no recuerdo mal. Y ese chico no te dejaba en paz. ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
  
—Liam.  
  
—Uno de tus muchos admiradores.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco y él me dedica una sonrisa aliviada y genuina y me da un beso.  
  
—Ese es mi chico —me susurra—. Vístete. No quiero que vuelvas a coger frío.  


***

  
—Listo —digo. Harry está trabajando en el Mac en la zona de estudio de la suite. Lleva vaqueros negros y un jersey de ochos gris y yo me he puesto los vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y la sudadera con capucha.  
  
—Pareces muy joven —me dice Harry cuando levanta la vista de la pantalla con los ojos brillantes—. Y pensar que mañana vas a ser un año más mayor… —Su voz es nostálgica. Le dedico una sonrisa triste.  
  
—No me siento con muchas ganas de celebrarlo. ¿Podemos ir ya a ver a Mark?  
  
—Claro. Me gustaría que hubieras comido algo. Apenas has tocado la comida.  
  
—Harry, por favor. No tengo hambre. Tal vez después de ver a Mark. Quiero darle las buenas noches.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la UCI nos encontramos con Stan que se va. Está solo.  
  
—Hola, Lou. Hola, Harry.  
  
—¿Dónde está tu padre?  
  
—Se encontraba demasiado cansado para volver. Ha tenido un accidente de coche esta mañana. —Stan sonríe preocupado—. Y los analgésicos le han dejado KO. No podía levantarse. He tenido que pelearme con las enfermeras para poder ver a Mark porque no soy pariente.  
  
—¿Y? —le pregunto ansioso.  
  
—Está bien, Lou. Igual… pero todo bien.  
  
El alivio inunda mi sistema. Que no haya noticias significa buenas noticias.  
  
—¿Te veo mañana, cumpleañero?  
  
—Claro. Estaremos aquí.  
  
Stan le lanza una mirada a Harry y después me da un abrazo breve.  
  
—Mañana.  
  
—Buenas noches, Stan.  
  
—Adiós, Stan —dice Harry. Stan se despide con un gesto de la cabeza y se va por el pasillo—. Sigue loco por ti —me dice Harry en voz baja.  
  
—No, claro que no. Y aunque lo estuviera… —Me encojo de hombros porque ahora mismo no me importa.  
  
Harry me dedica una sonrisa tensa y se me derrite el corazón.  
  
—Bien hecho —le digo.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Por no echar espuma por la boca.  
  
Me mira con la boca abierta, herido pero también divertido.  
  
—Yo no echo espuma por la boca… Vamos a ver a tu padre. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.  
  
—¿Una sorpresa? —Abro mucho los ojos, alarmado.  
  
—Ven. —Harry me coge la mano y empujamos para abrir las puertas de la UCI.  
  
De pie junto a la cama de Mark está Anne, enfrascada en una conversación con Crowe y otra doctora, una mujer que no había visto antes. Al vernos Anne sonríe.  
  
Oh, gracias a Dios.  
  
—Harry —le saluda y le da un beso en la mejilla. Después se vuelve hacia mí y me da un abrazo cariñoso.  
  
—Lou, ¿cómo lo llevas?  
  
—Estoy bien. Es mi padre el que me preocupa.  
  
—Está en buenas manos. La doctora Sluder es una experta en su campo. Nos formamos juntas en Yale.  
  
Oh…  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson —me saluda formalmente la doctora Sluder. Tiene el pelo corto y es menuda y delicada, con una sonrisa tímida y un suave acento sureño—. Como médico principal de su padre me alegra decirle que todo va sobre ruedas. Sus constantes vitales son estables y fuertes. Tenemos fe en que pueda conseguir una recuperación total. La inflamación cerebral se ha detenido y muestra signos de disminución. Es algo muy alentador teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado tan poco tiempo.  
  
—Eso son buenas noticias —murmuro.  
  
Ella me sonríe con calidez.  
  
—Lo son, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Le estamos cuidando mucho. Y me alegro de verte de nuevo, Anne.  
  
Anne le sonríe.  
  
—Igualmente, Lorraina.  
  
—Doctor Crowe, dejemos a estas personas para que pasen un tiempo con el señor Tomlinson. —Crowe sigue a la doctora Sluder hacia la salida.  
  
Miro a Mark y, por primera vez desde el accidente, me siento esperanzado. Las palabras de la doctora Sluder y de Anne han avivado esa esperanza.  
  
Anne me coge la mano y me da un suave apretón.  
  
—Lou, cariño, siéntate con él. Háblale. Todo está bien. Yo me quedaré con Harry en la sala de espera.  
  
Asiento. Harry me sonríe para darme seguridad y él y su madre se van, dejándome con mi querido padre dormido plácidamente con el ruido del respirador y del monitor del corazón como nana.  


***

  
Me pongo la camiseta blanca de Harry y me meto en la cama.  
  
—Pareces más contento —me dice Harry cautelosamente mientras se pone el pijama.  
  
—Sí. Creo que hablar con tu madre y con la doctora Sluder ha cambiado las cosas. ¿Le has pedido tú a Anne que venga?  
  
Harry se mete en la cama, me atrae hacia sus brazos y me gira para que quede de espaldas a él.  
  
—No. Ella quiso venir a ver cómo estaba tu padre.  
  
—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?  
  
—La he llamado yo esta mañana.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Nene, estás agotado. Deberías dormir.  
  
—Mmm… —murmuro totalmente de acuerdo. Tiene razón. Estoy muerto de cansancio. Ha sido un día lleno de emociones. Giro la cabeza y le miro un segundo. ¿No vamos a hacer el amor? Me siento aliviado. De hecho lleva todo el día tratándome con cierta distancia. Me pregunto si debería sentirme alarmado por esa circunstancia, pero como el dios que llevo dentro ha abandonado el edificio y se ha llevado mi libido con él, creo que mejor lo pienso por la mañana. Me vuelvo a girar y me acurruco contra Harry, entrelazando una pierna con las suyas.  
  
—Prométeme algo —me dice en voz baja.  
  
—¿Mmm? —Estoy demasiado cansado para articular una pregunta.  
  
—Prométeme que vas a comer algo mañana. Puedo tolerar con dificultad que te pongas la chaqueta de otro hombre sin echar espuma por la boca, pero Lou… tienes que comer. Por favor.  
  
—Mmm —concedo. Me da un beso en el pelo—. Gracias por estar aquí —murmuro y le beso el pecho adormilado.  
  
—¿Y dónde iba a estar si no? Quiero estar donde tú estés, Lou, sea donde sea. Estar aquí me hace pensar en lo lejos que hemos llegado. Y en la primera noche que pasé contigo. Menuda noche… Me quedé mirándote durante horas. Estabas… brioso —dice sin aliento. Sonrío contra su pecho—. Duerme —murmura, y ahora es una orden.   
  
Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño.


	19. Chapter 19

Me revuelvo y abro los ojos a una clara mañana de septiembre. Calentito y cómodo, arropado entre sábanas limpias y almidonadas, necesito un momento para ubicarme y me siento abrumado por una sensación de _déjà vu_. Claro, estoy en el Heathman.  
  
—¡Mierda! Papá… —exclamo en voz alta recordando por qué estoy en Portland. Se me retuerce el estómago por la aprensión y noto una opresión en el corazón, que además me late con fuerza.  
  
—Tranquilo. —Harry está sentado en el borde de la cama. Me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos y eso me calma instantáneamente—. He llamado a la UCI esta mañana. Mark ha pasado buena noche. Todo está bien —me dice para tranquilizarme.  
  
—Oh, bien. Gracias —murmuro a la vez que me siento.  
  
Se inclina y me da un beso en la frente.  
  
—Buenos días, Lou —me susurra y me besa en la sien.  
  
—Hola —murmuro. Harry está levantado y ya vestido con una camiseta negra y vaqueros.  
  
—Hola —me responde con los ojos tiernos y cálidos—. Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, ¿te parece bien?  
  
Le dedico una sonrisa dudosa y le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
—Sí, claro. Gracias. Por todo.  
  
Arruga la frente.  
  
—¿Todo?  
  
—Todo.  
  
Por un momento parece confundido, pero es algo fugaz. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la anticipación.  
  
—Toma —me dice dándome una cajita exquisitamente envuelta con una tarjeta.  
  
A pesar de la preocupación que siento por mi padre, noto la ansiedad y el entusiasmo de Harry, y me contagia. Leo la tarjeta:  
  
_Por todas nuestras primeras veces, felicidades por tu primer cumpleaños como mi amado esposo._ _  
Te quiero.  
H. x_  
  
Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué dulce!  
  
—Yo también te quiero —le digo sonriéndole.  
  
Él también sonríe.  
  
—Ábrelo.  
  
Desenvuelvo el papel con cuidado para que no se rasgue y dentro encuentro una bonita caja de piel roja. Cartier. Ya me es familiar. Abro la caja poco a poco y descubro una pulsera de cuero negro con colgantes de plata, platino u oro blanco, no sabría decir, pero es absolutamente preciosa. Es bastante masculina a pesar de los adornos. Tiene varios colgantes: la torre Eiffel, un taxi negro londinense, un helicóptero (el Charlie Tango), un planeador (el vuelo sin motor), un catamarán (el Anne), una cama y ¿un cucurucho de helado? Le miro sorprendido.  
  
—¿De vainilla? —dice encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose y no puedo evitar reírme. Por supuesto.  
  
—Harry, es preciosa. Gracias. Es «briosa».  
  
Sonríe.  
  
Mi favorito es uno con forma de corazón. Además es un relicario.  
  
—Puedes poner una foto o lo que quieras dentro.  
  
—Una foto tuya. —Le miro con los ojos entornados—. Siempre en mi corazón.  
  
Me dedica esa preciosa sonrisa tímida tan suya que me parte el corazón.  
  
Examino los dos últimos colgantes: Una H… Claro, yo soy el primero que le llama por su nombre. Sonrío al pensarlo. Y por último una llave.  
  
—La llave de mi corazón y de mi alma —susurra.  
  
Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Me lanzo hacia donde está él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me siento en su regazo.  
  
—Qué regalo más bien pensado. Me encanta. Gracias —le susurro al oído. Oh, huele tan bien… A limpio, a ropa recién planchada, a gel de baño y a Harry. Como el hogar, mi hogar. Las lágrimas que ya amenazaban empiezan a caer.  
  
Él gruñe bajito y me abraza.  
  
—No sé qué haría sin ti. —Se me quiebra la voz cuando intento contener el abrumador cúmulo de emociones que siento.  
  
Él traga saliva con dificultad y me abraza más fuerte.  
  
—No llores, por favor.  
  
Sorbo por la nariz.  
  
—Lo siento. Es que estoy feliz, triste y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Es un poco agridulce.  
  
—Tranquilo —dice con una voz tan suave como una pluma. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me da un beso tierno en los labios—, lo comprendo.  
  
—Lo sé —susurro y él me recompensa de nuevo con su sonrisa tímida.  
  
—Ojalá estuviéramos en casa y las circunstancias fueran más felices. Pero tenemos que estar aquí. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros como disculpándose—. Vamos, levántate. Después de desayunar iremos a ver a Mark.  
  
Me visto con los vaqueros nuevos y una camiseta. Mi apetito vuelve brevemente durante el desayuno en la suite. Sé que Harry está encantado de verme comer los cereales con el yogur griego.  
  
—Gracias por pedirme mi desayuno favorito.  
  
—Es tu cumpleaños —dice Harry—. Y tienes que dejar de darme las gracias. —Pone los ojos en blanco un poco irritado pero con cariño, creo.  
  
—Solo quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecido.  
  
—Louis, esas son las cosas que yo hago. —Su expresión es seria. Claro, Harry siempre al mando y ejerciendo el control. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? ¿Le querría de otra forma?  
  
Sonrío.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Me mira confuso y después niega con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Nos vamos?  
  
—Voy a lavarme los dientes.  
  
Sonríe burlón.  
  
—Vale.  
  
¿Por qué sonríe así? Esa sonrisa me persigue mientras me dirijo al baño. Un recuerdo aparece sin avisar en mi mente. Usé su cepillo de dientes cuando pasé aquí la primera noche con él. Ahora soy yo el que sonríe burlón y cojo su cepillo en recuerdo de aquella vez. Me miro en el espejo mientras me lavo los dientes.  
  
Estoy pálido, demasiado. La última vez que estuve aquí estaba soltero y ahora ya estoy casado, ¡a los veintidós! Me estoy haciendo viejo. Me enjuago la boca.  
  
Levanto la muñeca y la agito un poco; los colgantes de la pulsera producen un alegre tintineo. ¿Cómo sabe mi Cincuenta cuál es siempre el regalo perfecto? Inspiro hondo intentando contener todas las emociones que todavía siento pululando por mi sistema y admiro de nuevo la pulsera. Estoy seguro de que le ha costado una fortuna. Oh, bueno… Se lo puede permitir.  
  
Cuando vamos de camino a los ascensores, Harry me coge la mano, me da un beso en los nudillos y acaricia con el pulgar el colgante de Charlie Tango de mi pulsera.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
—Más que eso. La adoro. Muchísimo. Como a ti.  
  
Sonríe y vuelve a besarme los nudillos. Me siento algo mejor que ayer. Tal vez es porque ahora es por la mañana y el mundo parece un lugar que encierra un poco más de esperanza de la que se veía en medio de la noche. O tal vez es por el despertar tan dulce que me ha dedicado mi marido. O porque sé que Mark no está peor.  
  
Cuando entramos en el ascensor vacío, miro a Harry. Él me mira también y vuelve a sonreír burlonamente.  
  
—No —me susurra cuando se cierran las puertas.  
  
—¿Que no qué?  
  
—No me mires así.  
  
—«A la mierda el papeleo» —murmuro recordando y sonrío.  
  
Él suelta una carcajada; es un sonido tan infantil y despreocupado… Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me echa atrás la cabeza.  
  
—Algún día voy a alquilar este ascensor durante toda una tarde.  
  
—¿Solo una tarde? —pregunto levantando una ceja.  
  
—Señor de Styles, es usted insaciable.  
  
—Cuando se trata de ti, sí.  
  
—Me alegro mucho de oírlo —dice y me da un beso suave.  
  
Y no sé si es porque estamos en este ascensor, porque no me ha tocado en más de veinticuatro horas o simplemente porque se trata de mi atractivo marido, pero el deseo se despierta y se estira perezosamente. Le paso los dedos por el pelo y hago el beso más profundo, apretándole contra la pared y pegando mi cuerpo caliente contra el suyo.  
  
Él gime dentro de mi boca y me coge la cabeza, acariciándome mientras nos besamos. Y nos besamos de verdad, con nuestras lenguas explorando el territorio tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo de la boca del otro. El dios que llevo dentro se derrite y saca a mi libido de su reclusión. Yo le acaricio esa cara que tanto quiero con las manos.  
  
—Lou —jadea.  
  
—Te quiero, Harry Styles. No lo olvides —le susurro mirándole a los ojos verdes que se están oscureciendo.  
  
El ascensor se para con suavidad y las puertas se abren.  
  
—Vámonos a ver a tu padre antes de que decida alquilar este ascensor hoy mismo. —Me da otro beso rápido, me coge la mano y me lleva hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
Cuando pasamos ante el conserje, Harry le hace una discreta señal al hombre amable de mediana edad que hay detrás del mostrador. Él asiente y coge su teléfono. Miro inquisitivamente a Harry y él me dedica esa sonrisa suya que me indica que guarda un secreto. Frunzo el ceño y durante un momento parece nervioso.  
  
—¿Dónde está Higgins? —le pregunto.  
  
—Ahora lo verás.  
  
Claro, seguro que ha ido a por el coche.  
  
—¿Y Alberto?  
  
—Haciendo recados.  
  
¿Qué recados? Harry evita la puerta giratoria y sé que es porque no quiere soltarme la mano. Eso me alarma. Fuera nos encontramos con una mañana suave de finales de verano, pero se nota ya en la brisa el aroma del otoño cercano. Miro a mi alrededor buscando el Audi todoterreno y a Higgins. Pero no hay señal de ellos. Harry me aprieta la mano y yo me giro hacia él. Parece nervioso.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
Él se encoge de hombros. El ronroneo del motor de un coche que se acerca me distrae. Es un sonido ronco… Me resulta familiar. Cuando me vuelvo para buscar la fuente del ruido, este cesa de repente. Higgins está bajando de un brillante coche deportivo blanco que ha aparcado delante de nosotros.  
  
¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es un R8! Giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia Harry, que me mira expectante. «Puedes regalarme uno para mi cumpleaños. Uno blanco, creo.»  
  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dice y sé que está intentando evaluar mi reacción. Le miro con la boca abierta porque eso es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora mismo. Me da la llave.  
  
—Te has vuelvo completamente loco —le susurro.  
  
¡Me ha comprado un Audi R8! Madre mía. Justo como yo le pedí… Una enorme sonrisa inunda mi cara y doy saltitos en el sitio donde estoy en un momento de entusiasmo absoluto y desenfrenado. La expresión de Harry es igual que la mía y voy bailando hacia los brazos que me tiende abiertos. Él me hace girar.  
  
—¡Tienes más dinero que sentido común! —chillo—. ¡Y eso me encanta! Gracias. —Deja de hacerme girar y me inclina de repente, sorprendiéndome tanto que tengo que agarrarme a sus brazos.  
  
—Cualquier cosa para usted, señor de Styles. —Me sonríe. Oh, Dios mío. Vaya expresión de afecto tan pública. Se inclina y me besa—. Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a tu padre.  
  
—Sí. ¿Puedo conducir yo?  
  
Me sonríe.  
  
—Claro. Es tuyo.  
  
Me levanta y me suelta y yo voy correteando hasta la puerta del conductor.  
  
Higgins me la abre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, señor.  
  
—Gracias, Higgins. —Le dejo asombrado al darle un breve abrazo, que él me devuelve algo incómodo.  
  
Cuando subo al coche veo que se ha sonrojado. Cuando ya estoy sentado, cierra la puerta rápidamente.  
  
—Conduzca con cuidado, señor —me dice un poco brusco. Le sonrío porque no puedo contener mi entusiasmo.  
  
—Lo haré —le prometo metiendo la llave en el contacto mientras Harry se acomoda a mi lado.  
  
—Tómatelo con calma. Hoy no nos persigue nadie —me dice. Cuando giro la llave en el contacto, el motor cobra vida con el sonido del trueno. Miro por el espejo retrovisor interior y por los laterales y aprovechando uno de esos extraños momentos en los que hay un hueco en el tráfico, hago un cambio de sentido perfecto y salimos disparados en dirección al hospital OSHU.  
  
—¡Uau! —exclama Harry alarmado.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—No quiero que acabes en la UCI al lado de tu padre. Frena un poco —gruñe en un tono que no admite discusión. Suelto ligeramente el acelerador y le sonrío.  
  
—¿Mejor?  
  
—Mucho mejor —murmura intentando parecer serio, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.  
  
Mark sigue en el mismo estado. Al verle se me cae el alma a los pies a pesar del emocionante viaje hasta aquí en el coche. Debo conducir con más cuidado. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes toparte con un conductor borracho. Tengo que preguntarle a Harry qué ha pasado con el imbécil que embistió a Mark; seguro que él lo sabe. A pesar de los tubos, mi padre parece cómodo y creo que tiene un poco más de color en las mejillas.  
  
Le cuento los acontecimientos de la mañana mientras Harry pasea por la sala de espera haciendo llamadas.  
  
La enfermera Kellie está comprobando los tubos de Mark y escribiendo algo en sus gráficas.  
  
—Todas sus constantes están bien, señor Styles-Tomlinson —me dice y me sonríe amablemente.  
  
—Eso es alentador, gracias.  
  
Un poco más tarde aparece el doctor Crowe con dos ayudantes.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, tengo que llevarme a su padre a radiología —me dice afectuosamente—. Le vamos a hacer un TAC para ver qué tal va su cerebro.  
  
—¿Tardarán mucho?  
  
—Más o menos una hora.  
  
—Esperaré. Quiero saber cómo está.  
  
—Claro, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
Salgo a la sala de espera vacía donde está Harry hablando por teléfono y paseándose arriba y abajo.  
  
Mientras habla mira por la ventana a la vista panorámica de Portland. Cuando cierro la puerta se gira hacia mí; parece enfadado.  
  
—¿Cuánto por encima del límite?… Ya veo… Todos los cargos, todo. El padre de Lou está en la UCI; quiero que caiga todo el peso de la ley sobre él, papá… Bien. Mantenme informado. —Cuelga.  
  
—¿El otro conductor?  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Un mierda del sudeste de Portland que conducía un tráiler —dice torciendo la boca.   
  
Sus palabras y su tono de desprecio me dejan anonadado. Camina hasta donde estoy yo y suaviza el tono.  
  
—¿Has acabado con Mark? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
  
—Eh… no. —Le miro todavía pensando en esa demostración de desdén.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Nada. Se han llevado a Mark a radiología para hacerle un TAC y comprobar la inflamación del cerebro. Quiero esperar para conocer los resultados.  
  
—Vale, esperaremos. —Se sienta y me tiende los brazos. Como estamos solos, yo me acerco de buen grado y me acurruco en su regazo—. Así no es como había planeado pasar el día —murmura Harry junto a mi pelo.  
  
—Yo tampoco, pero ahora me siento más positivo. Tu madre me ha tranquilizado mucho. Fue muy amable viniendo anoche.  
  
Harry me acaricia la espalda y apoya la barbilla en mi cabeza.  
  
—Mi madre es una mujer increíble.  
  
—Lo es. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla.  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Debería llamar a la mía y decirle lo de Mark —murmuro y Harry se pone tenso—. Me sorprende que no me haya llamado ella a mí. —Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de algo: es mi cumpleaños y ella estaba allí cuando nací. Me siento un poco dolido. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?  
  
—Tal vez sí que lo ha hecho —dice Harry.  
  
Saco mi iPhone del bolsillo. No tengo llamadas perdidas, pero sí unos cuantos mensajes: felicitaciones de Perrie, Stan, Cher y Niall. Nada de mi madre. Niego con la cabeza, triste.  
  
—Llámala —me dice en voz baja. Lo hago, pero no contesta; sale el contestador. No dejo ningún mensaje. ¿Cómo se ha podido olvidar mi madre de mi cumpleaños?  
  
—No está. La llamaré luego, cuando tengamos los resultados del TAC.  
  
Harry aprieta su abrazo, acariciándome el pelo con la nariz una vez más y decide con acierto no hacer ningún comentario sobre el comportamiento poco maternal de mi madre. Siento más que oigo la vibración de su iPhone. Lo saca con dificultad de su bolsillo pero no me deja levantarme.  
  
—Andrea —contesta muy profesional de nuevo. Hago otro intento de levantarme, pero no me lo permite.  
  
Frunce el ceño y me coge con fuerza por la cintura. Yo vuelvo a apoyarme contra su pecho y escucho solo una parte de la conversación—. Bien… ¿Cuál es la hora estimada de llegada?… ¿Y los otros, mmm… paquetes? —Harry mira el reloj—. ¿Tienen todos los detalles en el Heathman?… Bien… Sí. Eso puede esperar hasta el lunes por la mañana, pero envíamelo en un correo por si acaso: lo imprimiré, lo firmaré y te lo mandaré de vuelta escaneado… Pueden esperar. Vete a casa, Andrea… No, estamos bien, gracias. —Cuelga.  
  
—¿Todo bien?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Es por lo de Taiwan?  
  
—Sí. —Se mueve un poco debajo de mí.  
  
—¿Peso mucho?  
  
Ríe entre dientes.  
  
—No, nene.  
  
—¿Estás preocupado por el negocio con los taiwaneses?  
  
—No.  
  
—Creía que era importante.  
  
—Lo es. El astillero de aquí depende de ello. Hay muchos puestos de trabajo en juego.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Solo nos queda vendérselo a los sindicatos. Eso es trabajo de Sam y Ros. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo va la economía, ninguno de nosotros tenemos elección.  
  
Bostezo.  
  
—¿Le aburro, señor de Styles? —Vuelve a acariciarme el pelo otra vez, divertido.  
  
—¡No! Nunca… Es que estoy muy cómodo en tu regazo. Me gusta oírte hablar de tus negocios.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta sorprendido.  
  
—Claro. —Me echo un poco atrás para mirarle—. Me encanta oír cualquier información que te dignes compartir conmigo. —Le sonrío burlonamente y él me mira divertido y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Siempre ansioso por recibir información, señor de Styles.  
  
—Dímelo —le digo mientras me acomodo contra su pecho.  
  
—¿Que te diga qué?  
  
—Por qué lo haces.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Por qué trabajas así.  
  
—Un hombre tiene que ganarse la vida —dice divertido.  
  
—Harry, ganas más dinero que para ganarte la vida. —Mi voz está llena de ironía.   
  
Frunce el ceño y se queda callado un momento. Me parece que no va a contarme ningún secreto, pero me sorprende.  
  
—No quiero ser pobre —me dice en voz baja—. Ya he vivido así. No quiero volver a eso. Además… es un juego —explica—. Todo va sobre ganar. Y es un juego que siempre me ha parecido fácil.  
  
—A diferencia de la vida —digo para mí. Entonces me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta.  
  
—Sí, supongo. —Frunce el ceño—. Pero es más fácil contigo.  
  
¿Más fácil conmigo? Le abrazo con fuerza.  
  
—No puede ser todo un juego. Eres muy filantrópico.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y sé que cada vez está más incómodo.  
  
—Tal vez en cuanto a algunas cosas —concede en voz baja.  
  
—Me encanta el Harry filantrópico —murmuro.  
  
—¿Solo ese?  
  
—Oh, también el Harry megalómano, y el Harry obseso del control, y el Harry experto en el sexo, y el Harry pervertido, y el Harry romántico y el Harry tímido… La lista es infinita.  
  
—Eso son muchos Harrys.  
  
—Yo diría que unos cincuenta.  
  
Ríe.  
  
—Cincuenta Sombras —dice contra mi pelo.  
  
—Mi Cincuenta Sombras.  
  
Se mueve, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me da un beso.  
  
—Bien, señor de Cincuenta Sombras, vamos a ver qué tal va lo de su padre.  
  
—Vale.  


***

  
—¿Podemos dar una vuelta en el coche?  
  
Harry y yo estamos otra vez en el R8 y me siento vertiginosamente optimista. El cerebro de Mark ha vuelto a la normalidad; la inflamación ha desaparecido. La doctora Sluder ha decidido que mañana le despertará del coma. Dice que está muy satisfecha con sus progresos.  
  
—Claro —me dice Harry sonriendo—. Es tu cumpleaños. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.  
  
¡Oh! Su tono me hace girarme para mirarle. Sus ojos se han oscurecido.  
  
—¿Lo que yo quiera?  
  
—Lo que tú quieras.  
  
¿Cuántas promesas se pueden encerrar en solo cuatro palabras?  
  
—Bueno, quiero conducir.  
  
—Entonces conduce, nene. —Me sonríe y yo también le respondo con una sonrisa.  
  
Mi coche es tan fácil de manejar que parece que estoy en un sueño. Cuando llegamos a la interestatal 5 piso el acelerador, lo que hace que salgamos disparados hacia atrás en los asientos.  
  
—Tranquilo, nene —me advierte Harry.  
  
Mientras conducimos de vuelta a Portland se me ocurre una idea.  
  
—¿Tienes algún plan para comer? —le pregunto a Harry.  
  
—No. ¿Tienes hambre? —Parece esperanzado.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Adónde quieres ir? Es tu día, Lou.  
  
—Ya lo sé…  
  
Me dirijo a las cercanías de la galería donde Stan exhibe sus obras y aparco justo en la entrada del restaurante Le Picotin, adonde fuimos después de la exposición de Stan.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Por un momento he creído que me ibas a llevar a aquel bar horrible desde el que me llamaste borracho aquella vez…  
  
—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?  
  
—Para comprobar si las azaleas todavía están vivas —dice con ironía arqueando una ceja.  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—¡No me lo recuerdes! De todas formas, después me llevaste a tu habitación del hotel… —le digo sonriendo.  
  
—La mejor decisión que he tomado —dice con una mirada tierna y cálida.  
  
—Sí, cierto. —Me acerco y le doy un beso.  
  
—¿Crees que ese gilipollas soberbio seguirá sirviendo las mesas? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
—¿Soberbio? A mí no me pareció mal.  
  
—Estaba intentando impresionarte.  
  
—Bueno, pues lo consiguió.  
  
Harry tuerce la boca con una mueca de fingido disgusto.  
  
—¿Vamos a comprobarlo? —le sugiero.  
  
—Usted primero, señor de Styles.  
  
Después de comer y de un pequeño rodeo hasta el Heathman para recoger el portátil de Harry, volvemos al hospital. Paso la tarde con Mark, leyéndole en voz alta los manuscritos que he recibido. Lo único que me acompaña es el sonido de las máquinas que le mantienen con vida, conmigo. Ahora que sé que está mejorando ya puedo respirar con más facilidad y relajarme. Tengo esperanza. Solo necesita tiempo para ponerse bien. Me pregunto si debería volver a intentar llamar a mi madre, pero decido que mejor más tarde.  
  
Le cojo la mano con delicadeza a Mark mientras le leo y se la aprieto de vez en cuando como para desearle que se mejore. Sus dedos son suaves y cálidos. Todavía tiene la marca donde llevaba la alianza, después de todo este tiempo…  
  
Una hora o dos más tarde, he perdido la noción del tiempo, levanto la vista y veo a Harry con el portátil en la mano a los pies de la cama de Mark junto a la enfermera Kellie.  
  
—Es hora de irse, Lou.  
  
Oh. Le aprieto fuerte la mano a Mark. No quiero dejarle.  
  
—Quiero que comas algo. Vamos. Es tarde. —El tono de Harry es contundente.  
  
—Y yo voy a asear al señor Tomlinson —dice la enfermera Kellie.  
  
—Vale —claudico—. Volveré mañana por la mañana.  
  
Le doy un beso a Mark en la mejilla y siento bajo los labios un principio de barba poco habitual en él. No me gusta. Sigue mejorando, papá. Te quiero.  


***

  
—He pensado que podemos cenar abajo. En una sala privada —dice Harry con un brillo en los ojos cuando abre la puerta de la suite.  
  
—¿De verdad? ¿Para acabar lo que empezaste hace unos cuantos meses?  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Si tiene mucha suerte sí, señor de Styles.  
  
Río.  
  
—Harry, no tengo nada elegante que ponerme.  
  
Con una sonrisa me tiende la mano para llevarme hasta el dormitorio. Abre el armario y dentro hay una gran funda blanca de las que se usan para proteger los trajes.  
  
—¿Higgins? —le pregunto.  
  
—Harry —responde, enérgico y herido al mismo tiempo. Su tono me hace reír. Abro la cremallera de la funda y encuentro unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta entre plateado y dorado y una camisa de manga larga negra. Lo saco. Es un conjunto precioso.  
  
—Es maravilloso. Gracias. Espero que me valga.  
  
—Sí, seguro —dice confiadamente—. Y toma —prosigue cogiendo una caja de zapatos—, zapatos a juego. —Me dedica una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—Piensas en todo. Gracias. —Me acerco y le doy un beso.  
  
—Claro que sí —me dice pasándome otra bolsa.  
  
Le miro inquisitivamente. Dentro hay unos calzoncillos con el mismo estampado que la chaqueta del traje. Me acaricia la cara, me levanta la barbilla y me da un beso.  
  
—Estoy deseando quitarte esto después.  
  
Renovado tras un baño, limpio y sintiéndome muy consentido, me siento en el borde de la cama y empiezo a secarme el pelo. Harry entra en el dormitorio. Creo que ha estado trabajando.  
  
—Déjame a mí —me dice y me señala una silla delante del tocador.  
  
—¿Quieres secarme el pelo?  
  
Asiente y yo le miro perplejo.  
  
—Vamos —dice clavándome la mirada. Conozco esa expresión y no se me ocurriría desobedecer. Lenta y metódicamente me va secando el pelo, mechón tras mechón, con su habilidad habitual.  
  
—Has hecho esto antes —le susurro. Su sonrisa se refleja en el espejo, pero no dice nada y sigue cepillándome el pelo. Mmm… es muy relajante.  


***

  
Entramos en el ascensor para bajar a cenar; esta vez no estamos solos. Harry está guapísimo con su camisa negra de firma y sus pantalones anchos del mismo color con rayas blancas verticales, pero sin corbata. Las dos mujeres que entran también en el ascensor nos lanzan miradas de admiración. Yo oculto mi sonrisa. Sí, señoras, es mío y yo soy suyo. Harry me coge la mano y me acerca a él mientras bajamos en silencio hasta la planta donde se halla el restaurante.  
  
Está lleno de gente vestida de noche, todos sentados charlando y bebiendo como inicio de la noche del sábado. Me alegro de encajar ahí. El traje me queda muy bien. Tengo que decir que me siento… atractivo llevándolo. Sé que Harry lo aprueba.  
  
Al principio creo que vamos hacia el comedor privado donde discutimos por primera vez el contrato, pero Harry me conduce hasta el extremo del pasillo, donde abre una puerta que da a otra sala forrada de madera.  
  
—¡Sorpresa!  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Perrie y Zayn, Cher y Mia, Des y Anne, el señor Lucas y Stan y mi madre y Daniel, todos levantando sus copas. Me quedo de pie mirándoles con la boca abierta y sin habla. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Me giro hacia Harry asombrado y él me aprieta la mano. Mi madre se acerca y me abraza. ¡Oh, mamá!  
  
—Cielo, estás precioso. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
—¡Mamá! —lloriqueo abrazándola. Oh, mamá… Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas a pesar de que estoy en público y entierro mi cara en su cuello.  
  
—Cielo, no llores. Mark se pondrá bien. Es un hombre fuerte. No llores. No el día de tu cumpleaños. —Se le quiebra la voz, pero mantiene la compostura. Me coge la cara con las manos y me enjuga las lágrimas con los pulgares.  
  
—Creía que se te había olvidado.  
  
—¡Oh, Lou! ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar? Diecisiete horas de parto es algo que no se olvida fácilmente.  
  
Suelto una risita entre las lágrimas y ella sonríe.  
  
—Sécate los ojos, cariño. Hay mucha gente aquí para compartir contigo tu día especial.  
  
Sorbo por la nariz y no quiero mirar a los demás, avergonzado y encantado de que todo el mundo haya hecho el esfuerzo de venir aquí a verme.  
  
—¿Cómo has venido? ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
  
—Tu marido me mandó su avión, cielo —dice sonriendo, impresionada.  
  
Yo me río.  
  
—Gracias por venir, mamá. —Me limpia la nariz con un pañuelo de papel como solo una madre podría hacer—. ¡Mamá! —la riño e intento recuperar la compostura.  
  
—Eso está mejor. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. —Se aparta a un lado y todos los demás hacen una cola para abrazarme y desearme feliz cumpleaños.  
  
—Está mejorando, Lou. La doctora Sluder es una de las mejores del país. Feliz cumpleaños, ángel —me dice Anne y me abraza.  
  
—Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, Lou. Es tu fiesta. —Stan también me abraza.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, niño querido. —Des me sonríe y me coge la cara.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, chico? Tu padre se va a recuperar. —Zayn me rodea con sus brazos—. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
—Ya basta. —Harry me coge la mano y me aparta del abrazo de Zayn—. Ya vale de toquetear a mi marido. Toquetea a tu prometida.  
  
Zayn le sonríe maliciosamente y le guiña un ojo a Perrie.  
  
Un camarero que no he visto antes nos ofrece a Harry y a mí unas copas con champán rosa.  
  
Harry carraspea para aclararse la garganta.  
  
—Este sería un día perfecto si Mark se hallara aquí con nosotros, pero no está lejos. Se está recuperando bien y estoy seguro de que querría que disfrutaras de tu día, Lou. Gracias a todos vosotros por venir a compartir el cumpleaños de mi precioso marido, el primero de los muchos que vendrán. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. —Harry levanta la copa en mi dirección entre un coro de «feliz cumpleaños» y tengo que esforzarme por mantener a raya las lágrimas.  
  
Observo mientras oigo las animadas conversaciones que se están produciendo alrededor de la mesa de la cena. Es raro verme aquí, arropado por el núcleo de mi familia, sabiendo que el hombre que considero mi padre se encuentra con una máquina de ventilación asistida en el frío ambiente clínico de la UCI. No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero me alegro de que estén todos aquí. Contemplo el intercambio de insultos entre Zayn y Harry, el humor cálido y siempre a la que salta de Stan, el entusiasmo de Cher por la fiesta y por la comida mientras Niall la mira con picardía. Creo que ella le gusta… pero es difícil decirlo. El señor Lucas está sentado disfrutando de las conversaciones. Tiene mejor aspecto. Ha descansado. Stan está muy pendiente de él, cortándole la comida y manteniéndole la copa llena. Que el único progenitor que le queda haya estado tan cerca de la muerte ha hecho que Stan aprecie más al señor Lucas, estoy convencido.  
  
Miro a mi madre. Está en su elemento, encantadora, divertida y cariñosa. La quiero mucho. Tengo que acordarme de decírselo. La vida es tan preciosa… ahora me doy cuenta.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Perrie con una voz suave muy poco propia de ella.  
  
Asiento y le cojo la mano.  
  
—Sí. Gracias por venir.  
  
—¿Crees que tu marido el millonario iba a evitar que yo estuviera aquí contigo en tu cumpleaños? ¡Hemos venido en el helicóptero! —Sonríe.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—Sí. Todos. Y pensar que Harry sabe pilotarlo… Es sexy.  
  
—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.  
  
Sonreímos.  
  
—¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —le pregunto.  
  
—Sí. Todos. ¿No sabías nada de esto?  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—Qué astuto, ¿eh?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—¿Qué te ha regalado por tu cumpleaños?  
  
—Esto —digo mostrándole la pulsera.  
  
—¡Oh, qué bonita!  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Londres, París… ¿Helado?  
  
—No lo quieras saber.  
  
—Me lo puedo imaginar.  
  
Nos reímos y me sonrojo recordando la marca de helado: Ben&Jerry. Ahora será Ben&Jerry&Lou…  
  
—Oh, y un Audi R8.  
  
Perrie escupe el vino, que le cae de una forma muy poco atractiva por la barbilla, lo que nos hace reír más a los dos.  
  
—Se ha superado el cabrón, ¿no? —ríe.  
  
Cuando llega el momento del postre me traen una suntuosa tarta de chocolate con veintidós velas plateadas y un coro que me dedica el «Cumpleaños feliz».   
  
Anne observa a Harry, que canta con los demás amigos y familia, y sus ojos brillan de amor. Su mirada se cruza con la mía y me lanza un beso.  
  
—Pide un deseo —me susurra Harry. Y con un solo soplido apago todas las velas, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi padre se ponga bien: papá ponte bien, por favor, ponte bien. Te quiero mucho.  
  
A medianoche, el señor Lucas y Stan se van.  
  
—Muchas gracias por venir. —Le doy un fuerte abrazo a Stan.  
  
—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. Me alegro de que Mark esté mejorando.  
  
—Sí. Tú, el señor Lucas y Mark tenéis que venir a Aspen a pescar con Harry.  
  
—¿Sí? Suena bien. —Stan sonríe antes de ir en busca del abrigo de su padre y yo me agacho para despedirme del señor Lucas.  
  
—¿Sabes, Lou? Hubo un tiempo en que creí que… bueno, que tú y Stan… —Deja la frase sin terminar y me observa con su mirada oscura intensa pero llena de cariño.  
  
Oh, no…  
  
—Le tengo mucho cariño a su hijo, señor Lucas, pero es como un hermano para mí.  
  
—Habrías sido un yerno estupendo. O más bien lo eres: para los Styles. —Sonríe nostálgico y yo me sonrojo.  
  
—Espero que se conforme con ser un amigo.  
  
—Claro. Tu marido es un buen hombre. Has elegido bien, Lou.  
  
—Eso creo —le susurro—. Le quiero mucho. —Le doy un abrazo al señor Lucas.  
  
—Trátale bien, Lou.  
  
—Lo haré —le prometo.  


***

  
Harry cierra la puerta de nuestra suite.  
  
—Al fin solos —dice apoyándose contra la puerta mientras me observa.  
  
Doy un paso hacia él y deslizo los dedos por las solapas de su chaqueta.  
  
—Gracias por un cumpleaños maravilloso. Eres el marido más detallista, considerado y generoso que existe.  
  
—Ha sido un placer para mí.  
  
—Sí… Un placer para ti… Vamos a ver si encontramos algo que te dé placer… —le susurro. Cierro los dedos en sus solapas y tiro de él para acercar sus labios a los míos.  
  
***  
  
Tras un desayuno con la familia y amigos, abro los regalos, y después me despido cariñosamente de todos los que van a volver a Seattle en el Charlie Tango. Mi madre, Harry y yo vamos al hospital con Higgins al volante, ya que los tres no cabemos en el R8. Daniel no ha querido acompañarnos, y yo me alegro secretamente. Sería muy raro, y seguro que a Mark no le gustaría que Daniel le viera en esas condiciones.  
  
Mark tiene el mismo aspecto, solo que con más barba. Mi madre se queda impresionada al verle y los dos lloramos un poco más.  
  
—Oh, Mark.  
  
Le aprieta la mano y le acaricia la cara y a mí me conmueve ver el amor que siente todavía por su ex marido. Me alegro de llevar pañuelos en el bolsillo. Nos sentamos a su lado y le cojo la mano a mi madre mientras ella coge la de Mark.  
  
—Lou, hubo un tiempo en que este hombre era el centro de mi mundo. El sol salía y se ponía con él. Siempre le querré. Te cuidó siempre tan bien…  
  
—Mamá… —Las palabras se me quedan atravesadas y ella me acaricia la cara y me coloca un mechón del flequillo, que se me ha descolocado, en su lugar.  
  
—Ya sabes que siempre querré a Mark. Pero nos distanciamos. —Suspira—. Y simplemente no podía vivir con él. —Se mira los dedos y me pregunto si estará pensando en Steve, el marido número tres, del que no hablamos.  
  
—Sé que quieres a Mark —le susurro, secándome los ojos—. Hoy le van a sacar del coma.  
  
—Es una buena noticia. Seguro que estará bien. Es un cabezota. Creo que tú aprendiste de él.  
  
Sonrío.  
  
—¿Has estado hablando con Harry?  
  
—¿Opina que eres un cabezota?  
  
—Eso creo.  
  
—Le diré que es un rasgo de familia. Se os ve muy bien juntos, Lou. Muy felices.  
  
—Lo somos, creo. O lo estamos consiguiendo. Le quiero. Él es el centro de mi mundo. El sol sale y se pone con él para mí también.  
  
—Y es obvio que él te adora, cariño.  
  
—Y yo le adoro a él.  
  
—Pues díselo. Las personas necesitan oír esas cosas.  
  
Insisto en ir al aeropuerto con mamá y Daniel para despedirme. Higgins nos sigue en el R8 y Harry conduce el todoterreno. Siento que no puedan quedarse más, pero tienen que volver a Savannah. Es un adiós lleno de lágrimas.  
  
—Cuida bien de ella, Dan —le susurro cuando me abraza.  
  
—Claro, Lou. Y tú cuídate también.  
  
—Lo haré. —Me vuelvo hacia mi madre—. Adiós, mamá. Gracias por venir —le digo con la voz un poco quebrada—. Te quiero mucho.  
  
—Oh, mi niño querido, yo también te quiero. Y Mark se pondrá bien. No está preparado para dejar atrás su ser mortal todavía. Seguro que hay algún partido de los Mariners que no puede perderse.  
  
Suelto una risita. Tiene razón. Decido que le voy a leer la página de deportes del periódico del domingo a Mark esta tarde. Veo como ella y Daniel suben por la escalerilla del jet de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Al llegar arriba se despide con la mano todavía llorando y desaparece. Harry me rodea los hombros con los brazos.  
  
—Volvamos, nene —me dice.  
  
—¿Conduces tú?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Cuando volvemos al hospital esa tarde, Mark está diferente. Necesito un momento para darme cuenta de que el sonido de bombeo del respirador ha desaparecido. Mark respira por sí mismo. Me inunda una sensación de alivio.  
  
Le acaricio la cara barbuda y saco un pañuelo de papel para limpiarle con cuidado la saliva de la boca.  
  
Harry sale en busca de la doctora Sluder y el doctor Crowe para que le den el último parte, mientras yo me siento como es habitual al lado de la cama para hacerle compañía.  
  
Desdoblo la sección de deportes del periódico Oregonian del domingo y empiezo a leer la noticia del partido de fútbol que enfrentó al Sounders y el Real Salt Lake. Por lo que dicen fue un partido emocionante, pero el Sounders cayó derrotado por un gol en propia puerta de Kasey Keller. Le aprieto la mano a Mark y sigo leyendo.  
  
—El marcador final fue de Sounders uno, Real Salt Lake dos.  
  
—¿Hemos perdido, Lou? ¡No! —dice Mark con voz áspera y me aprieta la mano.  
  
¡Papá!  



	20. Chapter 20

Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro de nuevo. Ha vuelto. Mi padre ha vuelto.  
  
—No llores, Lou. —Mark tiene la voz ronca—. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Cojo su mano entre las mías y la acerco a mi cara.  
  
—Has tenido un accidente. Estás en el hospital de Portland.  
  
Mark frunce el ceño y no sé si es porque está incómodo con esta demostración de afecto poco propia de mí o porque no se acuerda del accidente.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le pregunto aunque no sé si puedo dársela. Asiente, desconcertado. El corazón se me llena de alegría. Me levanto y me inclino para darle un beso en la frente—. Te quiero, papá. Bienvenido de vuelta.  
  
Agita un poco la mano, avergonzado.  
  
—Yo también, Lou. Agua.  
  
Salgo corriendo para cubrir la corta distancia que hay hasta el puesto de enfermeras.  
  
—¡Mi padre! ¡Está despierto! —le sonrío a la enfermera Kellie, que me devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
—Envíale un mensaje a la doctora Sluder —le dice a una compañera y sale apresuradamente de detrás del mostrador.  
  
—Quiere agua.  
  
—Le llevaré un vaso.  
  
Regreso junto a la cama de mi padre. Estoy muy contento. Veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y me preocupa que haya vuelto al coma.  
  
—¿Papá?  
  
—Estoy aquí —murmura, y abre los ojos justo cuando aparece la enfermera Kellie con una jarra con trocitos de hielo y un vaso.  
  
—Hola, señor Tomlinson. Soy Kellie, su enfermera. Su hijo me ha dicho que tiene sed.  
  
En la sala de espera, Harry está mirando fijamente su portátil, muy concentrado. Alza la vista cuando me oye cerrar la puerta.  
  
—Se ha despertado —anuncio. Él sonríe y la tensión que tenía en los ojos desaparece.   
  
Oh… no me había dado cuenta. ¿Ha estado tenso todo el tiempo? Deja a un lado su portátil, se levanta y me da un abrazo.  
  
—¿Cómo está? —me pregunta cuando le rodeo con los brazos.  
  
—Habla, tiene sed y está un poco desconcertado. No se acuerda del accidente.  
  
—Es comprensible. Ahora que está despierto, quiero que lo trasladen a Seattle. Así podremos ir a casa y mi madre podrá tenerle vigilado.  
  
¿Ya?  
  
—No sé si estará lo bastante bien como para trasladarle.  
  
—Hablaré con la doctora Sluder para que me dé su opinión.  
  
—¿Echas de menos nuestra casa?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
—No has dejado de sonreír —me dice Harry cuando aparco delante del Heathman.  
  
—Estoy muy aliviado. Y feliz.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Bien.  
  
La luz está desapareciendo y me estremezco cuando salgo a la fresca noche. Le doy mi llave al aparcacoches, que está mirando mi coche con admiración. No le culpo…   
  
Harry me rodea con el brazo.  
  
—¿Quieres que lo celebremos? —me pregunta cuando entramos en el vestíbulo.  
  
—¿Celebrar qué?  
  
—Lo de tu padre.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—Oh, eso.  
  
—Echaba de menos ese sonido. —Harry me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
—¿No podemos mejor comer en la habitación? Ya sabes, una noche tranquila sin salir.  
  
—Claro, vamos. —Me coge la mano y me lleva a los ascensores.  


***

  
—Estaba deliciosa —digo satisfecho mientras aparto mi plato, lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Aquí hacen una tarta tatin buenísima.  
  
Me acabo de bañar y solo llevo la camiseta de Harry y los calzoncillos. De fondo suena la música del iPod de Harry, que está puesto en modo aleatorio; Dido está cantando algo sobre banderas blancas.  
  
Harry me mira con curiosidad. Tiene el pelo todavía húmedo por el baño y lleva una camiseta negra y los vaqueros.  
  
—Es la vez que más te he visto comer en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí —me dice.  
  
—Tenía hambre.  
  
Se arrellana en la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción y le da un sorbo al vino blanco.  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —pregunta con voz suave.  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?  
  
Arquea una ceja, divertido.  
  
—Lo que quiero hacer siempre.  
  
—¿Y eso es…?  
  
—Señor de Styles, deje las evasivas.  
  
Le cojo la mano por encima de la mesa, la giro y le acaricio la palma con el dedo índice.  
  
—Quiero que me toques con este —digo subiendo el dedo por su índice.  
  
Él se remueve en la silla.  
  
—¿Solo con ese? —Su mirada se oscurece y se vuelve más ardiente a la vez.  
  
—Quizá con este también —digo acariciándole el dedo corazón y volviendo a la palma—. Y con este. —Recorro con la uña su dedo anular—. Y definitivamente con esto —digo deteniéndome en su alianza—. Esto es muy sexy.  
  
—¿Lo es?  
  
—Claro. Porque dice: «Este hombre es mío». —Le rozo el pequeño callo que ya se le ha formado en la palma junto al anillo. Él se inclina hacia mí y me coge la barbilla con la otra mano.  
  
—Señor de Styles, ¿está intentando seducirme?  
  
—Eso espero.  
  
—Louis, ya he caído —me dice en voz baja—. Ven aquí. —Tira de mi mano para atraerme a su regazo—. Me gusta tener acceso ilimitado a ti. —Sube la mano por el muslo hasta mi culo. Me agarra la nuca con la otra mano y me besa, agarrándome con fuerza.  
  
Sabe a vino blanco, a tarta de manzana y a Harry. Le paso los dedos por el pelo, sujetándole contra mí, mientras nuestras leguas exploran y se enroscan la una contra la otra. La sangre se me calienta en las venas.  
  
Estoy sin aliento cuando Harry se aparta.  
  
—Vamos a la cama —murmura contra mis labios.  
  
—¿A la cama?  
  
Se separa un poco y me tira del pelo para que levante la vista para mirarle.  
  
—¿Dónde prefiere usted, señor de Styles?  
  
Me encojo de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.  
  
—Sorpréndeme.  
  
—Te veo guerrero esta noche —dice acariciándome la nariz con la suya.  
  
—Tal vez necesito que me aten.  
  
—Tal vez sí. Te estás volviendo mandón con la edad. —Entorna los ojos pero no puede esconder el humor latente en su voz.  
  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —le desafío.  
  
Le brillan los ojos.  
  
—Sé lo que me gustaría hacer, pero depende de lo que tú puedas soportar.  
  
—Oh, señor Styles, ha sido usted muy dulce conmigo estos dos últimos días. Y no estoy hecho de cristal, ¿lo sabía?  
  
—¿No te gusta que sea dulce?  
  
—Claro que sí. Pero ya sabes… la variedad es la sal de la vida —le digo juguetón.  
  
—¿Quieres algo menos dulce?  
  
—Algo que me recuerde que estoy vivo.  
  
Arquea ambas cejas por la sorpresa.  
  
—Que me recuerde que estoy vivo… —repite, asombrado y con un tono de humor en su voz.  
  
Asiento. Él me mira durante un momento.  
  
—No te muerdas el labio —me susurra y de repente se pone de pie conmigo en sus brazos. Doy un respigo y me agarro a sus bíceps porque temo caerme. Él camina hasta el más pequeño de los tres sofás y me deposita ahí—. Espera aquí. Y no te muevas. —Me lanza una mirada breve, excitante e intensa y se vuelve para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio. Oh… Harry descalzo… ¿Por qué sus pies son tan sexys? Aparece unos minutos después detrás de mí, inclinándose y cogiéndome por sorpresa—. Creo que esto no nos va a hacer falta. —Agarra mi camiseta y me la quita, dejándome completamente desnudo excepto por los calzoncillos. Tira de mi pelo hacia atrás y me da un beso—. Levántate —me ordena junto a mis labios, y después me suelta. Yo obedezco inmediatamente. Él extiende una toalla sobre el sofá.  
  
¿Una toalla?  
  
—Quítate los calzoncillos.  
  
Trago saliva pero hago lo que me pide y dejo los calzoncillos junto al sofá.  
  
—Siéntate. —Vuelve a cogerme el pelo y a echarme atrás la cabeza—. Dime que pare si es demasiado, ¿vale?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Responde —me ordena con voz dura.  
  
—Sí —digo.  
  
Él sonríe burlón.  
  
—Bien. Así que, señor de Styles… como me ha pedido, le voy a atar. —Su voz baja hasta convertirse en un susurro jadeante. El deseo recorre mi cuerpo como un relámpago solo con oír esas palabras. Oh, mi dulce Cincuenta… ¿en el sofá?—. Sube las rodillas —me pide— y reclínate en el respaldo.  
  
Apoyo los pies en el borde del sofá y pongo las rodillas delante de mí. Él me coge la pierna izquierda y me ata el cinturón de uno de los albornoces por encima de la rodilla.  
  
—¿El cinturón del albornoz?  
  
—Estoy improvisando. —Vuelve a sonreír, aprieta el nudo corredizo sobre mi rodilla y ata el otro extremo del cinturón al remate decorativo que hay en una de las esquinas del sofá; una forma muy eficaz de mantenerme las piernas abiertas—. No te muevas —me advierte, y repite el proceso con la pierna derecha, atando el otro cinturón al otro remate.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… Estoy despatarrado en el sofá.  
  
—¿Bien? —me pregunta Harry con voz suave, mirándome desde detrás del sofá.  
  
Asiento, esperando que me ate las manos también. Pero no lo hace. Se inclina y me da un beso.  
  
—No tienes ni idea de cómo me pones ahora mismo —murmura y frota su nariz contra la mía—. Creo que voy a cambiar la música. —Se levanta y se acerca despreocupadamente al iPod.  
  
¿Cómo lo hace? Aquí estoy, abierto de piernas y muy excitado, y él tan fresco y tan tranquilo. Harry está dentro de mi campo de visión y veo cómo se mueven los músculos de su espalda bajo la camiseta mientras cambia la canción. Inmediatamente una voz dulce y casi infantil empieza a cantar algo sobre que la observen.  
  
Oh, me gusta esta canción.  
  
Harry se gira y sus ojos se clavan en los míos mientras rodea el sofá y se pone de rodillas delante de mí.  
  
De repente me siento muy expuesto.  
  
—¿Expuesto? ¿Vulnerable? —me pregunta con su asombrosa capacidad para verbalizar las palabras que no he llegado a decir. Tiene las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Asiento.  
  
¿Por qué no me toca?  
  
—Bien —susurra—. Levanta las manos. —No puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos hipnóticos. Hago lo que me dice. Harry me echa un líquido aceitoso en cada palma de un pequeño botecito de color claro. El líquido desprende un olor intenso, almizclado y sensual que no soy capaz de identificar—. Frótatelas. —Me revuelvo por el efecto de su mirada penetrante y ardiente—. No te muevas —me ordena.  
  
Oh, Dios mío…  
  
—Ahora, Louis, quiero que te toques.  
  
Madre mía.  
  
—Empieza por la garganta y ve bajando.  
  
Dudo.  
  
—No seas tímido, Lou. Vamos. Hazlo. —Son evidentes el humor y el desafío de su expresión, además del deseo.  
  
La voz infantil canta que no hay nada dulce en ella. Pongo las manos sobre mi garganta y dejo que vayan bajando hasta la parte superior de mi pecho. El aceite hace que se deslicen fácilmente por mi piel. Tengo las manos calientes.  
  
—Más abajo —susurra Harry a la vez que se oscurecen sus ojos. No me está tocando—. Tócate.  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Tiro con suavidad de mis pezones.  
  
—Más fuerte —me ordena Harry. Está sentado inmóvil entre mis muslos, solo mirándome—. Como lo haría yo —añade, y sus ojos muestran un brillo oscuro.  
  
La polla se me tensa. Gimo en respuesta y tiro con más fuerza de mis pezones.  
  
—Sí. Así. Otra vez.  
  
Cierro los ojos y tiro fuerte, los hago rodar y los pellizco con los dedos. Gimo de nuevo.  
  
—Abre los ojos.  
  
Parpadeo para mirarle.  
  
—Otra vez. Quiero verte. Ver que disfrutas tocándote.  
  
Oh, joder. Repito el proceso. Esto es tan… erótico.  
  
—Las manos. Más abajo.  
  
Me retuerzo.  
  
—Quieto, Lou. Absorbe el placer. Más abajo. —Su voz es baja y ronca, tentadora y seductora.  
  
—Hazlo tú —le susurro.  
  
—Oh, lo haré… pronto. Pero ahora tú. Más abajo. —Harry se pasa la lengua por los dientes, un gesto que irradia sensualidad. Madre mía… Me retuerzo y tiro de los cinturones que me atan.  
  
Él niega con la cabeza lentamente.  
  
—Quieto. —Apoya las manos en mis rodillas para que no me mueva—. Vamos, Lou… Más abajo.  
  
Mis manos se deslizan por mi vientre.  
  
—Más abajo —repite, y es la sensualidad personificada.  
  
—Harry, por favor.  
  
Sus manos descienden desde mis rodillas, acariciándome los muslos y acercándose a mi miembro.  
  
—Vamos, Lou. Tócate.  
  
Mi mano izquierda pasa por encima de mi pene y lo envuelvo con ella bajando hacia abajo lentamente mientras formo una O con los labios y jadeo.  
  
—Otra vez —susurra.  
  
Gimo más alto y repito el movimiento, echando atrás la cabeza y jadeando.  
  
—Otra vez.  
  
Vuelvo a gemir con fuerza y Harry inhala bruscamente. Me coge las manos, se inclina y acaricia con la nariz y después con la lengua toda mi longitud.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
Quiero tocarle, pero cuando intento mover las manos, él aprieta los dedos alrededor de mis muñecas.  
  
—Te voy a atar estas también. Quieto.  
  
Gimo. Me suelta e introduce dos dedos llenos tambien de lubricante en mi interior a la vez que me coge con la otra mano el miembro.  
  
—Voy a hacer que te corras rápido, Lou. ¿Listo?  
  
—Sí —jadeo.  
  
Empieza a mover los dedos y la mano arriba y abajo rápidamente, estimulando ese punto tan dulce en mi interior y mi polla al mismo tiempo. ¡Ah! La sensación es intensa, realmente intensa. El placer aumenta y atraviesa la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo. Quiero estirar las piernas, pero no puedo. Agarro con fuerza la toalla que hay debajo de mí.  
  
—Ríndete —me susurra Harry.  
  
Exploto alrededor de sus dedos, gritando algo incoherente. Aprieta la mano contra mi miembro mientras los estremecimientos me recorren el cuerpo, prolongando así esa deliciosa agonía. Me doy cuenta vagamente de que me está desatando las piernas.  
  
—Es mi turno —susurra, y me gira para que quede boca abajo sobre el sofá con las rodillas en el suelo. Me abre las piernas y me da un azote fuerte en el culo.  
  
—¡Ah! —chillo a la vez que noto que entra con fuerza en mi interior.  
  
—Oh, Lou —dice con los dientes apretados cuando empieza a moverse.  
  
Me agarra las caderas fuertemente con los dedos mientras se hunde en mí una y otra vez. El placer empieza a aumentar de nuevo. No… Ah…  
  
—¡Vamos, Lou! —grita Harry y yo vuelvo a romperme en mil pedazos otra vez, latiendo a su alrededor y gritando cuando alcanzo el orgasmo de nuevo.  


***

  
—¿Te sientes lo bastante vivo? —me pregunta Harry dándome un beso en el pelo.  
  
—Oh, sí —murmuro mirando al techo. Estoy tumbado sobre mi marido, con la espalda sobre su pecho, ambos en el suelo junto al sofá. Él todavía está vestido.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos repetirlo. Pero esta vez tú sin ropa.  
  
—Por Dios, Lou. Dame un respiro.  
  
Suelto una risita y él ríe entre dientes.  
  
—Me alegro de que Mark haya recuperado la consciencia. Parece que todos tus apetitos han regresado después de eso —dice y oigo la sonrisa en su voz.  
  
Me giro y le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Se te olvida lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana? —le pregunto con un mohín.  
  
—No podría olvidarlo —dice sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa parece joven, despreocupado y feliz. Me coge el trasero con las manos—. Tiene un culo fantástico, señor de Styles.  
  
—Y tú también. Pero el tuyo sigue tapado —le digo arqueando una ceja.  
  
—¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto, señor de Styles?  
  
—Bueno, creo que le voy a desnudar, señor Styles. Enterito.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—Y yo creo que hay muchas cosas dulces en ti —susurra refiriéndose a la canción que sigue sonando, repetida una vez tras otra. Su sonrisa desaparece.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Tú sí que eres dulce —le susurro, me inclino hacia él y le beso la comisura de la boca. Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte—. Harry, lo eres. Has hecho que este fin de semana sea especial a pesar de lo que le ha pasado a Mark. Gracias.  
  
Él abre sus grandes y serios ojos verdes y su expresión me conmueve.  
  
—Porque te quiero —susurra.  
  
—Lo sé. Y yo también te quiero. —Le acaricio la cara—. Y eres algo precioso para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
Se queda muy quieto y parece perdido.  
  
Oh, Harry… Mi dulce Cincuenta.  
  
—Créeme —le susurro.  
  
—No es fácil —dice con voz casi inaudible.  
  
—Inténtalo. Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas, porque es cierto. —Le acaricio la cara una vez más y mis dedos le rozan las patillas. Sus ojos verdes están llenos de pérdida, heridas y dolor. Quiero subirme encima de él y abrazarle. Cualquier cosa que haga que desaparezca esa mirada. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que él es mi mundo? ¿De que es más que merecedor de mi amor, del amor de sus padres, de sus hermanos? Se lo he dicho una y otra vez, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, con Harry mirándome con expresión de pérdida y abandono. Tiempo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
—Te vas a enfriar. Vamos. —Se pone de pie con agilidad y tira de mí para levantarme.   
  
Le rodeo la cintura con el brazo mientras cruzamos el dormitorio. No quiero presionarle, pero desde el accidente de Mark se ha vuelto más importante para mí que sepa cuánto le quiero.  
  
Cuando entramos en el dormitorio frunzo el ceño, desesperado por recuperar el humor alegre de hace unos momentos.  
  
—¿Vemos un poco la tele? —le pido.  
  
Harry ríe entre dientes.  
  
—Creía que querías un segundo asalto. —Ahí está de nuevo mi temperamental Cincuenta… Arqueo una ceja y me paro junto a la cama.  
  
—Bueno, en ese caso… Esta vez yo llevaré las riendas.  
  
Él me mira con la boca abierta y yo le empujo sobre la cama, me pongo rápidamente a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y le agarro las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.  
  
Me sonríe.  
  
—Bien, señor de Styles, ahora que ya me tiene, ¿qué piensa hacer conmigo?  
  
Me inclino y le susurro al oído:  
  
—Te voy a follar la boca.  
  
Cierra los ojos e inhala bruscamente mientras yo le rozo la mandíbula con los dientes.  
  
***  
  
Harry está trabajando en el ordenador. La mañana es clara a esta hora tan temprana. Creo que está escribiendo un correo electrónico.  
  
—Buenos días —murmuro tímidamente desde el umbral. Se gira y me sonríe.  
  
—Señor de Styles, se ha levantado pronto —dice tendiéndome los brazos.  
  
Yo cruzo la suite y me acurruco en su regazo.  
  
—Igual que tú.  
  
—Estaba trabajando. —Se mueve un poco y me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, porque noto que algo no va bien.  
  
Suspira.  
  
—He recibido un correo del detective Clark. Quiere hablar contigo del cabrón de Hyde.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Me aparto un poco y miro a Harry.  
  
—Sí. Le he explicado que estás en Portland por ahora y que tendría que esperar, pero ha dicho que vendrá aquí a hablar contigo.  
  
—¿Va a venir?  
  
—Eso parece. —Harry se muestra perplejo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Y qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?  
  
—Eso digo yo…  
  
—¿Cuándo va a venir?  
  
—Hoy. Tengo que contestarle.  
  
—No tengo nada que esconder, pero me pregunto qué querrá saber…  
  
—Lo descubriremos cuando llegue. Yo también estoy intrigado. —Harry vuelve a moverse—. Subirán el desayuno pronto. Vamos a comer algo y después a ver a tu padre.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Veo que estás ocupado.  
  
Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—No, quiero ir contigo.  
  
—Bien. —Le sonrío, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le doy un beso.  


***

  
Mark está de mal humor. Y eso es una alegría. Le pica, no hace más que rascarse y está impaciente e incómodo.  
  
—Papá, has tenido un accidente de coche grave. Necesitas tiempo para curarte. Y Harry y yo queremos que te lleven a Seattle.  
  
—No sé por qué os estáis molestando tanto por mí. Yo estaré bien aquí solo.  
  
—No digas tonterías —digo apretándole la mano cariñosamente. Él tiene el detalle de sonreírme—. ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
—Mataría por un donut, Lou.  
  
Le sonrío indulgentemente.  
  
—Te traeré un donut o dos. Iremos a Voodoo.  
  
—¡Genial!  
  
—¿Quieres un café decente también?  
  
—¡Demonios, sí!  
  
—Vale, te traeré uno también.  
  
Harry está otra vez en la sala de espera, hablando por teléfono. Debería establecer su oficina aquí.  
  
Extrañamente está solo, a pesar de que las otras camas de la UCI están ocupadas. Me pregunto si Harry habrá espantado a las demás visitas. Cuelga.  
  
—Clark estará aquí a las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué será tan urgente?  
  
—Vale. Mark quiere café y donuts.  
  
Harry ríe.  
  
—Creo que yo también querría eso si hubiera tenido un accidente. Le diré a Higgins que vaya a buscarlo.  
  
—No, iré yo.  
  
—Llévate a Higgins contigo —me dice con voz dura.  
  
—Vale. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y él me mira fijamente. Después sonríe y ladea la cabeza.  
  
—No hay nadie aquí. —Su voz es deliciosamente baja y sé que me está amenazando con azotarme. Estoy a punto de decirle que se atreva, pero una pareja joven entra en la sala. Ella llora quedamente.  
  
Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa mirando a Harry y él asiente. Coge el portátil, me da la mano y salimos de la sala.  
  
—Ellos necesitan la privacidad más que nosotros —me dice Harry—. Nos divertiremos luego.  
  
Fuera está Higgins, esperando pacientemente.  
  
—Vamos todos a por café y donuts.  
  
***  
  
A las cuatro en punto llaman a la puerta de la suite. Higgins hace pasar al detective Clark, que parece de peor humor de lo que suele estar; siempre parece de mal humor. Tal vez sea algo en la expresión de su cara.  
  
—Señores Styles, gracias por acceder a verme.  
  
—Detective Clark. —Harry le saluda, le estrecha la mano y le señala un asiento. Yo me siento en el sofá en el que me lo pasé tan bien anoche. Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo.  
  
—Es al señor Styles-Tomlinson a quien quería ver —apunta Clark aludiendo a Harry y a Higgins, que se ha colocado junto a la puerta. Harry mira a Higgins y asiente casi imperceptiblemente y él se gira y se va, cerrando la puerta al salir.  
  
—Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle a mi marido, puede decírsela conmigo delante. —La voz de Harry es fría y profesional.  
  
El detective Clark se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—¿Está seguro de que desea que su marido esté presente, señor Styles-Tomlinson?  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Claro. No tengo nada que ocultarle. ¿Solo quiere hablar conmigo?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Bien. Quiero que mi marido se quede.  
  
Harry se sienta a mi lado. Irradia tensión.  
  
—Muy bien —dice Clark, resignado. Carraspea—. Señor Styles-Tomlinson, el señor Hyde mantiene que usted le acosó sexualmente y le hizo ciertas insinuaciones inapropiadas.  
  
¡Oh! Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero le pongo la mano a Harry en el muslo para frenarle cuando veo que se inclina hacia delante en el asiento.  
  
—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclama Harry.  
  
Yo le aprieto el muslo para que se calle.  
  
—Eso no es cierto —afirmo yo con calma—. De hecho, fue exactamente lo contrario. Él me hizo proposiciones deshonestas de una forma muy agresiva y por eso le despidieron.  
  
La boca del detective Clark forma brevemente una fina línea antes de continuar.  
  
—Hyde alega que usted se inventó la historia del acoso sexual para que le despidieran. Dice que lo hizo porque él rechazó sus proposiciones y porque quería su puesto.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. Madre mía… Jack está peor de lo que yo creía.  
  
—Eso no es cierto —digo negando con la cabeza.  
  
—Detective, no me diga que ha conducido hasta aquí para acosar a mi marido con esas acusaciones ridículas.  
  
El detective Clark vuelve su mirada azul acero hacia Harry.  
  
—Necesito oír la respuesta del señor Styles-Tomlinson ante esas acusaciones —dice conteniéndose. Yo vuelvo a apretarle la pierna a Harry, suplicándole sin palabras que se mantenga tranquilo.  
  
—No tienes por que oír esta mierda, Lou.  
  
—Creo que es mejor que el detective Clark sepa lo que pasó.  
  
Harry me mira inescrutable durante un momento y después agita la mano en un gesto de resignación.  
  
—Lo que dice Hyde no es cierto. —Mi voz suena tranquila, aunque me siento cualquier cosa menos eso. Estoy perplejo por esas acusaciones y nervioso porque Harry puede explotar en cualquier momento. ¿A qué está jugando Jack?—. El señor Hyde me abordó en la cocina de la oficina una noche. Me dijo que me habían contratado gracias a él y que esperaba ciertos favores sexuales a cambio. Intentó chantajearme utilizando unos correos que yo le había enviado a Harry, que entonces todavía no era mi marido. Yo no sabía que Hyde había estado espiando mis correos. Es un paranoico: incluso me acusó de ser un espía enviado por Harry, presumiblemente para ayudarle a hacerse con la empresa. Pero no sabía que Harry ya había comprado Seattle Independent Publishing. —Niego con la cabeza cuando recuerdo mi tenso y estresante encuentro con Hyde—. Al final yo… yo le derribé.  
  
Clark arquea las cejas sorprendido.  
  
—¿Le derribó?  
  
—Mi padre fue soldado. Hyde… Mmm… me tocó y sé cómo defenderme.  
  
Harry me dedica una fugaz mirada de orgullo.  
  
—Entiendo. —Clark se acomoda en el sofá y suspira profundamente.  
  
—¿Han hablado con alguna o con alguno de los anteriores ayudantes de Hyde? —le pregunta Harry casi con cordialidad.  
  
—Sí, lo hemos hecho. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos nos dice nada. Todos afirman que era un jefe ejemplar, aunque ninguno duró en el puesto más de tres meses.  
  
—Nosotros también hemos tenido ese problema —murmura Harry.  
  
¿Ah, sí? Miro a Harry con la boca abierta, igual que el detective Clark.  
  
—Mi jefe de seguridad entrevistó a los cinco últimos ayudantes de Hyde.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
  
Harry le dedica una mira gélida.  
  
—Porque mi marido trabajó con él y yo hago comprobaciones de seguridad sobre todas las personas que trabajan con mi marido.  
  
El detective Clark se sonroja. Yo le miro encogiéndome de hombros a modo de disculpa y con una sonrisa que dice: «Bienvenido a mi mundo».  
  
—Ya veo —dice Clark—. Creo que hay algo más en ese asunto de lo que parece a simple vista, señor Styles. Vamos a llevar a cabo un registro más a fondo del apartamento de Hyde mañana, tal vez encontremos la clave entonces. Por lo visto, hace tiempo que no vive allí.  
  
—¿Lo han registrado antes?  
  
—Sí, pero vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez será una búsqueda más exhaustiva.  
  
—¿Todavía no le han acusado del intento de asesinato de Ros Bailey y yo? —pregunta Harry en voz baja.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Esperamos encontrar más pruebas del sabotaje de su helicóptero, señor Styles. Necesitamos algo más que una huella parcial. Mientras está en la cárcel podemos ir reforzando el caso.  
  
—¿Y ha venido solo para eso?  
  
Clark parece irritado.  
  
—Sí, señor Styles, solo para eso, a no ser que se le haya ocurrido algo sobre la nota…  
  
¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?  
  
—No. Ya se lo dije. No significa nada para mí. —Harry no puede ocultar su irritación—. No entiendo por qué no podíamos haber hecho esto por teléfono.  
  
—Creo que ya le he dicho que prefiero hacer las cosas en persona. Y así aprovecho para visitar a mi tía abuela, que vive en Portland. Dos pájaros de un tiro… —El rostro de Clark permanece impasible e imperturbable ante el mal humor de mi marido.  
  
—Bueno, si hemos terminado, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Harry se levanta y el detective Clark hace lo mismo.  
  
—Gracias por su tiempo, señor Styles-Tomlinson —me dice educadamente. Yo asiento. —Señor Styles —se despide.  
  
Harry abre la puerta y Clark se va.  
  
Me dejo caer en el sofá.  
  
—¿Te puedes creer lo que ha dicho ese gilipollas? —explota Harry.  
  
—¿Clark?  
  
—No, el idiota de Hyde.  
  
—No, no puedo.  
  
—¿A qué coño está jugando? —pregunta Harry con los dientes apretados.  
  
—No lo sé. ¿Crees que Clark me ha creído?  
  
—Claro. Sabe que Hyde es un cabrón pirado.  
  
—Estás siendo muy «insultivo».  
  
—¿Insultivo? —Harry sonríe burlón—. ¿Existe esa palabra?  
  
—Ahora sí.  
  
De repente sonríe, se sienta a mi lado y me atrae hacia sus brazos.  
  
—No pienses en ese gilipollas. Vamos a ver a tu padre e intentar convencerle para trasladarle mañana.  
  
—No ha querido ni oír hablar de ello. Quiere quedarse en Portland y no ser una molestia.  
  
—Yo hablaré con él.  
  
—Quiero viajar con él.  
  
Harry se me queda mirando y durante un momento creo que va a decir que no.  
  
—Está bien. Yo iré también. Alberto y Higgins pueden llevar los coches. Dejaré que Alberto se lleve tu R8 esta noche.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, Mark examina su nuevo entorno: una habitación amplia y luminosa en el centro de rehabilitación del Hospital Northwest de Seattle. Es mediodía y parece adormilado. El viaje, que ha hecho nada menos que en helicóptero, le ha agotado.  
  
—Dile a Harry que le agradezco todo esto —dice en voz baja.  
  
—Se lo puedes decir tú mismo. Va a venir esta noche.  
  
—¿No vas a trabajar?  
  
—Seguramente vaya ahora. Pero quería asegurarme de que estás bien aquí.  
  
—Vete. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.  
  
—Me gusta preocuparme por ti.  
  
Mi iPhone vibra. Miro el número; no lo reconozco.  
  
—¿No vas a contestar? —me pregunta Mark.  
  
—No. No sé quién es. Que deje el mensaje en el contestador. Te he traído algo para leer —le digo señalando una pila de revistas de deportes que hay en la mesilla.  
  
—Gracias Lou.  
  
—Estás cansado, ¿verdad?  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Me voy para que puedas dormir. —Le doy un beso en la frente—. Hasta luego, papi. —susurro.  
  
—Hasta luego, cariño. Y gracias. —Mark me coge la mano y me aprieta con suavidad—. Me gusta que me llames «papi». Me trae recuerdos…  
  
Oh, papi… Yo también le aprieto la mano.  
  
Cuando salgo por la puerta principal en dirección al todoterreno donde me espera Alberto, oigo que alguien me llama.  
  
—¡Señor Styles-Tomlinson!  
  
Me vuelvo y veo a la doctora Greene que viene corriendo hacia mí con su habitual apariencia inmaculada, aunque un poco agitada.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, ¿cómo está? ¿Ha recibido mi mensaje? Le he llamado antes.  
  
—No. —Se me eriza el vello.  
  
—Bueno, me preguntaba por qué ha cancelado ya cuatro citas.  
  
¿Cuatro citas? Me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta. ¿Ya me he saltado cuatro citas? ¿Cómo?  
  
—Tal vez sería mejor que habláramos de esto en mi despacho. Salía a comer… ¿Tiene tiempo ahora?  
  
Asiento mansamente.  
  
—Claro. Yo… —Me quedo sin palabras. ¿He perdido cuatro citas?   
  
Un poco aturdido, la sigo por el hospital hasta su despacho. ¿Cómo he podido perder cuatro citas?   
  
Recuerdo vagamente que hubo que cambiar una, Hannah me lo dijo, pero ¿cuatro? ¿Cómo he podido perder cuatro?   
  
El despacho de la doctora Greene es espacioso, minimalista y está muy bien decorado.  
  
—Me alegro de que me haya encontrado antes de que me fuera —murmuro, todavía un poco impresionado—. Mi padre ha tenido un accidente de coche y acabamos de traerle desde Portland.  
  
—Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué tal está?  
  
—Está bien, gracias. Mejorando.  
  
—Eso es bueno.  
  
La doctora Greene desplaza el ratón sobre su escritorio y su ordenador vuelve a la vida.  
  
—Bueno… como sabrá, hace cuatro semanas me llegó su solicitud.  
  
—¿Solicitud? —susurro mientras toda la sangre abandona mi cabeza.  
  
—Sí, la que firmaron el señor Styles y usted.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Rebusca en el cajón de su mesa.  
  
—Creo que ya sabe qué es esto. —Me tiende una hoja de papel—. Lo ha firmado.  
  
Lo cojo en un trance. Todo mi cuerpo funciona como si llevara puesto el piloto automático.  
  
Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué coño he firmado?   
  
Leo la primera línea: El embarazo in Vitro de la señorita Ashley Young con el donante Harry Styles ha sido todo un éxito. Los trámites de adopción han sido aceptados. Los señores Styles podrán acoger al bebé nada más nacer…  
  
De repente siento náuseas y suplico en silencio: no, por favor. No, por favor. Es demasiado pronto. Es demasiado pronto.  
  
Cuando vuelvo a centrar la mirada en la doctora Greene, ella me dedica una sonrisa tensa.  
  
—¿Qué significa… esto? —La tensión me está atenazando la garganta.  
  
Me mira con ojos serios.  
  
—Bueno, señor Styles-Tomlinson, eso significa que van a ser padres.  
  
¿Qué? No. No. No. Joder.


	21. Chapter 21

Me quedo mirando a la doctora Greene con la boca abierta mientras se hunde la tierra bajo mis pies. Un bebé. Un bebé. No quiero un bebé… Todavía no. Joder. Harry se va a poner furioso.  
  
—Señor, está muy pálido. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?  
  
—Por favor. —Apenas se oye mi voz. Mi mente va a mil por hora. ¿Cuándo he firmado? ¿Cuándo? Dios, seguro que lo hice sin ni siquiera leerlo.  
  
—Veo que le ha sorprendido.  
  
Asiento sin palabras a la amable doctora, que me pasa un vaso de agua de un surtidor convenientemente situado allí al lado. Le doy un sorbo agradecido.  
  
—Estoy en shock —le susurro.  
  
—La señorita Young está aquí para hacerse una ecografía. Podemos preguntarle si puede estar presente.  
  
Harry se va a poner hecho una furia, lo sé.  
  
—¿Quiere que se lo pregunte?  
  
Frunzo el ceño y asiento. Estoy muy confundido.  
  
—Venga conmigo.  
  
La sigo hasta una puerta y me manda que espere fuera mientras le pregunta a la chica. Después de unos minutos, se asoma por la puerta y me manda pasar.   
  
Estoy temblando.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, esta es la señorita Young.  
  
Una chica con el pelo castaño y ojos azules me mira sentada desde la camilla de piel negra en la que está sentada. Me acerco a ella y le estrecho la mano.  
  
—En… encantado de conocerla, señorita Young.  
  
—Igualmente. Y puede llamarme Ashley, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
—Muy bien, Ashley. Puedes llamarme Lou.  
  
—Por favor, señor Styles-Tomlinson, siéntese aquí —me dice la doctora Greene.  
  
Obedezco. No sé que pensar.   
  
—Quítese la falda y la ropa interior y tápese con la manta que hay en la camilla —le dice eficiente a Ashley.  
  
¿La ropa interior? ¿Las ecografías no se hacen por el vientre? ¿Por qué tiene que quitarse las bragas? Me llevo las manos al pelo y apoyo los codos sobre los muslos. ¿No le da vergüenza a la chica que yo esté aquí? Niego con la cabeza, consternado, y Ashley hace lo que le ha dicho la doctora Greene y se tapa con la suave manta blanca.  
  
—Bien. —La doctora Greene aparece en el otro extremo de la camilla tirando del ecógrafo para acercarlo.  
  
Se trata de un equipo de ordenadores de alta tecnología. Se sienta y coloca la pantalla de forma que los tres podamos verla y después mueve la bola que hay en el teclado. La pantalla cobra vida con un pitido—. Levante las piernas, doble las rodillas y después abra las piernas —le pide.  
  
Frunzo el ceño, extrañado.  
  
—Es una ecografía transvaginal. Como está embarazada de pocas semanas, deberíamos poder encontrar el bebé con esto —dice mostrándonos un instrumento alargado y blanco.  
  
Oh, tiene que estar de broma.  
  
—Vale —susurra Ashley un poco avergonzada y hace lo que le pide. La doctora le pone un preservativo a la sonda y lo lubrica con un gel transparente.  
  
—Señorita Young, relájese.  
  
Todo lo que soy capaz de ver en la pantalla es una imagen borrosa, aunque de un color más bien sepia.  
  
—Ahí está —murmura la doctora Greene mientras pulsa un botón para congelar la imagen de la pantalla. Me señala una pequeña cosa en esa tormenta sepia.  
  
Solo es una cosita. Una cosita en el vientre de esta chica. Diminuta. Uau. Olvido mi incomodidad y me quedo mirándola.  
  
—Es demasiado pronto para ver el latido del corazón, pero sí, definitivamente está embarazada, señorita Young. De cuatro, diría yo. —Frunce el ceño—. Parece que la fecundación in Vitro fue un éxito.  
  
Estoy demasiado asombrado para decir nada. El pequeño bip es un bebé. Un bebé de verdad. El bebé de Harry. Mi bebé. Madre mía. ¡Un bebé!  
  
—¿Quieren que les imprima la imagen para que se la puedan llevar?  
  
—De acuerdo —responde Ashley.  
  
Yo asiento, todavía incapaz de hablar, y la doctora Greene pulsa otro botón. Después retira con cuidado la sonda de Ashley y le da una toallita de papel para que se limpie.  
  
—Felicidades, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Usted y el señor Styles van a ser padres —me dice cuando me levanto de la silla—. Tendremos que concertar otra cita señorita Young, le sugiero que dentro de otras cuatro semanas. Así podremos asegurarnos del tiempo exacto que tiene el bebé y establecer la fecha en que saldrá de cuentas. Ya puede vestirse.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Ashley se viste deprisa mientras la doctora Greene habla con ella en voz baja. Mi mente es un torbellino. Tengo un bip, un pequeño bip.   
  
La doctora Greene me acompaña a la puerta.   
  
—Ashley está de acuerdo de que estéis presentes en las citas. Os avisaré por correo.  
  
Estoy consternado. Abrumado. Creo que debería estar feliz. Es muy pronto… demasiado pronto. Intento sofocar la sensación de pánico creciente.  
  
Me despido educadamente de la doctora Greene y vuelvo a la salida. Cruzo las puertas y me encuentro con la fresca tarde de otoño. De repente siento un frío que me cala hasta los huesos y un mal presentimiento que nace de lo más hondo de mi ser. Harry se va a poner como una fiera, lo sé, pero soy incapaz de predecir hasta qué punto. Sus palabras se repiten en mi cabeza: «No estoy preparado para compartirte todavía». Me cierro aún más la chaqueta intentando quitarme ese frío.  
  
Alberto salta del todoterreno y me abre la puerta. Frunce el ceño al ver mi cara, pero ignoro su expresión preocupada.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos, señor? —me pregunta.  
  
—A Seattle Independent Publishing. —Me acomodo en el asiento de atrás del coche, cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Debería estar feliz. Sé que debería estar feliz. Pero no lo estoy. Es demasiado pronto. Mucho más que demasiado pronto. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi trabajo? ¿Qué voy a hacer con Seattle Independent Publishing? ¿Y qué va a ser de Harry y de mí? No. No. No. Vamos a estar bien. Él va a estar bien. Le encantaba Cher cuando era un bebé, recuerdo que Des me lo dijo, y también la adora ahora. Tal vez debería avisar a Atkin… Quizá no debería decírselo a Harry. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
  
Una imagen de un niño pequeño de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos verdes corriendo por el prado en la casa nueva aparece en mi mente, tentándome y llenándome la cabeza de posibilidades. Ríe y chilla encantado mientras Harry y yo le perseguimos. Harry le coge en brazos y le levanta para hacerle girar y después le lleva apoyado en la cadera mientras los dos vamos caminando de la mano hasta la casa.  
  
La imagen se deforma en Harry apartándose de mí con expresión de disgusto. Camina por la larga sala de los espejos, alejándose de mí, y oigo el eco de sus pasos resonando contra los espejos plateados, las paredes y el suelo. Harry…  
  
Abro los ojos sobresaltado. No. Va a montar en cólera.  
  
Cuando Alberto para delante de Seattle Independent Publishing, salto del coche y me dirijo al edificio.  
  
—Lou, qué alegría verte. ¿Cómo está tu padre? —me pregunta Hannah en cuanto entro en la oficina. La miro fríamente.  
  
—Está mejor, gracias. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en mi despacho?  
  
—Claro. —Parece sorprendida cuando me sigue al interior—. ¿Va todo bien?  
  
—Necesito saber si has cambiado o cancelado citas con la doctora Greene.  
  
—¿La doctora Greene? Sí. Dos o tres creo. Sobre todo porque estabas en otras reuniones o te habías retrasado. ¿Por qué?  
  
¡Porque acabo de enterarme que había firmado un papel para dejar a una chica embarazada de mi marido, joder!, grito dentro de mi cabeza. Inspiro hondo para tranquilizarme. Si hubiera ido a las citas, posiblemente podría haber explicado que era un error y nada de esto estaría pasando.  
  
—Si me cambias alguna cita, ¿puedes asegurarte de que yo lo sepa? No siempre reviso la agenda.  
  
—Claro —dice Hannah en voz baja—. Lo siento. ¿He hecho algo mal?  
  
Niego con la cabeza y suspiro.  
  
—¿Puedes prepararme un té? Luego hablaremos de lo que ha pasado mientras he estado fuera.  
  
—Claro. Ahora mismo. —Más animada, sale de la oficina.  
  
Miro a mi ayudante mientras se va y saco la cartera de mi bolsillo.  
  
—¿Ves a esa mujer? —le digo en voz baja a la foto de la ecografía que he guardado en la cartera—. Es probable que ella sea la razón de que estés aquí. —Acaricio la fotografía y entonces me siento como un completo idiota por estar hablando con el bip. Mi diminuto Bip. Niego con la cabeza enfadado conmigo mismo y con Hannah… aunque en el fondo sé que no puedo culpar a Hannah. Desanimado, enciendo el ordenador. Tengo un correo de Harry.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2015 13:58  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Le echo de menos  
  
Señor de Styles:  
Solo llevo en la oficina tres horas y ya le echo de menos.  
Espero que Mark esté cómodo en su nueva habitación. Mamá va a ir a verle esta tarde para comprobar qué tal está.  
Te recogeré a las seis esta tarde; podemos ir a verle antes de volver a casa.  
¿Qué te parece?  
Tu amante esposo  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
Escribo una respuesta rápida.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2015 14:10  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Le echo de menos  
  
Muy bien.  
  
x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2015 14:14  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Le echo de menos  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
No, Harry, no estoy bien. Me estoy volviendo loco porque sé que tú te vas a subir por las paredes. No sé qué hacer. Pero no te lo voy a decir por correo electrónico.  
  
____________________________________  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2015 14:17  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Le echo de menos  
  
Sí, estoy bien. Ocupado nada más.  
Te veo a las seis.  
  
x  
  
Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Editor de SIP  
____________________________________  
  
¿Cuándo se lo voy a contar? ¿Esta noche? ¿Tal vez después del sexo? Tal vez durante el sexo. No, eso puede ser peligroso para los dos. ¿Cuando esté dormido? Apoyo la cabeza en las manos. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?  
  
***  
  
—Hola —dice Harry con cautela cuando subo al todoterreno.  
  
—Hola —le susurro.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Niego con la cabeza cuando Higgins arranca y se dirige al hospital.  
  
—Nada. —¿Tal vez ahora? Podría decírselo ahora que estamos en un espacio reducido y con Higgins.  
  
—¿El trabajo va bien? —sigue intentándolo Harry.  
  
—Sí, bien, gracias.  
  
—Lou, ¿qué ocurre? —Ahora su tono es más duro y yo me acobardo.  
  
—Solo que te he echado de menos, eso es todo. Y he estado preocupado por Mark.  
  
Harry se relaja visiblemente.  
  
—Mark está bien. He hablado con mi madre esta tarde y está impresionada por su evolución. —Harry me coge la mano—. Vaya, qué fría tienes la mano. ¿Has comido?  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Lou… —me regaña Harry preocupado.  
  
Bueno, no he comido porque sé cómo te vas a poner cuando te diga que he firmado un papel sin mirarlo para dejar a una chica embarazada de ti…  
  
—Comeré esta noche. No he tenido tiempo.  
  
Niega con la cabeza por la frustración.  
  
—¿Quieres que añada a la lista de tareas del equipo de seguridad la de cerciorarse de que mi marido coma?  
  
—Lo siento. Ya comeré. Es que ha sido un día raro. Por el traslado de papá y todo eso…  
  
Aprieta los labios hasta formar una dura línea, pero no dice nada. Yo miro por la ventanilla. ¡Cuéntaselo!, me susurra entre dientes la voz de mi conciencia. No. Soy un cobarde.  
  
Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—Puede que tenga que ir a Taiwan.  
  
—Oh, ¿cuándo?  
  
—A final de semana o quizá la semana que viene.  
  
—Vale.  
  
—Quiero que vengas conmigo.  
  
Trago saliva.  
  
—Harry, por favor. Tengo un trabajo. No volvamos a resucitar otra vez esa discusión.  
  
Suspira y hace un mohín. Parece un adolescente enfurruñado.  
  
—Tenía que intentarlo —murmura.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?  
  
—Un par de días a lo sumo. Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que te preocupa.  
  
¿Cómo puede saberlo?  
  
—Bueno, ahora mi amado esposo se aleja de mí…  
  
Harry me da un beso en los nudillos.  
  
—No estaré fuera mucho tiempo.  
  
—Bien —le digo con una sonrisa débil.  


***

  
Mark está más animado y menos gruñón esta vez. Me conmueve su gratitud silenciosa hacia Harry y durante un momento, mientras estoy sentado oyéndoles hablar de pesca y de los Mariners, olvido las noticias que tengo que darle a mi marido. Pero Mark se cansa muy rápido.  
  
—Papá, nos vamos para que puedas dormir.  
  
—Gracias, Lou, cariño. Me alegro de que hayáis venido. He visto a tu madre hoy también, Harry. Me ha tranquilizado mucho. Y también es una fan de los Mariners.  
  
—Pero no le gusta mucho la pesca —dice Harry mientras se levanta.  
  
—No conozco a muchas mujeres a las que les guste, ¿sabes? —dice Mark sonriendo.  
  
—Te veo mañana, ¿vale? —Le doy un beso. La voz de mi conciencia frunce los labios: Eso si Harry no te encierra en casa… o algo peor. Se me cae el alma a los pies.  
  
—Vamos. —Harry me tiende la mano y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Yo le doy la mano y salimos del hospital.  


 

  
Picoteo la comida. Es el delicioso estofado de pollo de la señora Jones, pero no tengo hambre. Noto el estómago hecho un nudo y convertido en una bola de nervios.  
  
—¡Maldita sea, Lou! ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? —Harry aparta su plato vacío, irritado. Yo solo le miro—. Por favor. Me está volviendo loco verte así.  
  
Trago saliva intentando reprimir el pánico que me atenaza la garganta. Inspiro hondo para calmarme. Es ahora o nunca.  
  
—Ashley Young está embarazada.  
  
Él se queda petrificado y lentamente el color va abandonando su cara.  
  
—¿Qué? —susurra con la cara cenicienta.   
  
Vale, reconoce su nombre. Sabe quien es. Bueno, es lo normal teniendo en cuenta que él la ha escogido para que tuviera a nuestro bebé.  
  
—Firmé el acuerdo sin darme cuenta.  
  
Arruga la frente por la incomprensión.  
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
¿Cómo que cómo? ¿Qué pregunta ridícula es esa? Me sonrojo y le dedico una mirada extrañada que dice: «¿Y tú cómo crees?». La expresión de su cara cambia inmediatamente y sus ojos se convierten en pedernal.  
  
—¿Qué te he dicho de formar cosas sin leerlas? —gruñe.  
  
Oh, mierda.  
  
—¿Has firmado un documento que estaba en mi estudio, sin querer?  
  
Me quedo mirándole, incapaz de hablar. Joder, está furioso… muy furioso.  
  
—¡Dios, Lou! —Golpea la mesa con el puño, lo que me sobresalta. Después se levanta de repente y está a punto de tirar la silla—. Solo tenías que recordar una cosa, ¡una cosa! ¡Mierda! No me lo puedo creer, joder. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?  
  
¿Estúpido? Doy un respingo. Mierda. Quiero decirle que recogí un día unos papeles de mi trabajo que tenía allí y que seguramente el documento de la fecundación in Vitro se mezclo, pero no encuentro las palabras. Bajo la mirada a mi dedos.  
  
—Lo siento —le susurro.  
  
—¿Que lo sientes? ¡Joder!  
  
—Sé que no es el mejor momento…  
  
—¡El mejor momento! —grita—. Nos conocemos desde hace algo así como cinco putos minutos. Quería enseñarte el mundo entero y ahora… ¡Joder! ¡Pañales, vómitos y mierda! —Cierra los ojos. Creo que está intentando controlar su ira, pero obviamente pierde la batalla—. ¿De verdad no lo leíste antes de firmarlo? Dímelo. ¿O lo has hecho a propósito? —Sus ojos echan chispas y la furia emana de él como un campo de fuerza.  
  
—No —susurro. No le puedo decir lo de Hannah porque la despediría.  
  
—¡Pensaba que teníamos un acuerdo sobre eso! —grita.  
  
—Lo sé. Lo teníamos. Lo siento.  
  
Me ignora.  
  
—Es precisamente por eso. Por esto me gusta el control. Para que la mierda no se cruce en mi camino y lo joda todo.  
  
No… nuestro pequeño Bip.  
  
—Harry, por favor, no me grites. —Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi cara.  
  
—No empieces con lágrimas ahora —me dice—. Joder. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se tira de él—. ¿Crees que estoy preparado para ser padre? —Se le quiebra la voz en una mezcla de rabia y pánico.  
  
Y todo queda claro y entiendo el miedo y el arrebato de odio que veo en sus ojos abiertos como platos: es la rabia de un adolescente impotente. Oh, Cincuenta, lo siento mucho. También ha sido un shock para mí…  
  
—Ya sé que ninguno de los dos está preparado para esto, pero creo que vas a ser un padre maravilloso — digo con la voz ahogada—. Ya nos las arreglaremos.  
  
—¿Cómo coño lo sabes? —me grita, esta vez más alto—. ¡Dime! ¿Cómo? —Sus ojos arden y un sinfín de emociones le cruzan la cara rápidamente, aunque el miedo es la más destacada de ellas—. ¡Oh, a la mierda! —grita Harry desdeñosamente y levanta las manos en un gesto de derrota. Me da la espalda y se encamina al vestíbulo, cogiendo su chaqueta cuando sale del salón. Oigo el eco de sus pasos por el suelo de madera y le veo desaparecer por las puertas dobles que llevan al vestíbulo. El portazo que da al salir me sobresalta de nuevo.  
  
Estoy solo con el silencio, el silencio quieto y vacío del salón. Me estremezco involuntariamente mientras miro sin expresión hacia las puertas cerradas. Se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí. ¡Mierda! Su reacción ha sido mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Aparto mi plato y cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa para apoyar la cabeza en ellos mientras sollozo.  
  
—Lou, querido… —La señora Jones está a mi lado.  
  
Me incorporo rápidamente y me limpio las lágrimas de la cara.  
  
—Lo he oído. Lo siento —me dice con cariño—. ¿Quieres una infusión o algo?  
  
—Por favor. —Me limpio la nariz y ella sonríe con amabilidad.  
  
—Marchando esa taza de té. —Recoge los platos y se encamina a la cocina. La sigo y me encaramo a un taburete. La observo mientras prepara el té.  
  
Al poco pone una taza humeante delante de mí.  
  
—¿Hay algo más que pueda prepararte, Lou?  
  
—No, estoy bien, gracias.  
  
—¿Seguro? No has comido mucho.  
  
La miro.  
  
—No tengo mucha hambre.  
  
—Lou, necesitas comer. Deja que te prepare algo. ¿Qué te apetece? —Me mira esperanzada, pero la verdad es que no podría comer nada. Mi marido acaba de largarse porque vamos a tener un bebé, mi padre ha tenido un accidente de coche grave y el zumbado de Jack Hyde intenta hacerme creer que fui yo el que le acosó sexualmente. De repente siento una necesidad incontrolable de reír. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho, pequeño Bip!   
  
La señora Jones me sonríe con indulgencia.  
  
—¿Sabes de cuánto está la chica? —me pregunta.  
  
—De muy poco. De cuatro semanas más o menos, la doctora no está segura.  
  
—Si no quieres comer, al menos descansa un poco.  
  
Asiento y me llevo el té a la biblioteca. Es mi refugio. Saco el iPhone del bolsillo y pienso en llamar a Harry. Sé que ha sido un shock para él, pero creo que su reacción ha sido exagerada. ¿Y cuándo su reacción no es exagerada?, pregunta la voz de mi conciencia arqueando una ceja. Suspiro. Cincuenta Sombras más…  
  
Saco la ecografía y la acaricio con dedos temblorosos.  
  
—Sí, ese es tu padre, pequeño Bip. Con suerte se calmará y volverá… pronto.  
  
No puedo concentrarme. Harry nunca se ha ido así, dejándome solo. Ha sido amable y detallista los últimos días y tan cariñoso… y ahora esto. ¿Y si no vuelve? ¡Mierda! Tal vez debería llamar a Atkin. No sé qué hacer. Estoy perdido. Es tan frágil en tantos sentidos y sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien ante estas noticias. Ha sido tan dulce este fin de semana… Todas esas circunstancias estaban fuera de su control, pero ha conseguido llevarlas bien. Pero esto ha sido demasiado.  
  
Desde que le conocí, mi vida se ha complicado. ¿Es por él? ¿O somos los dos juntos? ¿Y si no puede superar esto? ¿Y si quiere el divorcio? La bilis me sube hasta la garganta. No. No debo pensar esas cosas. Volverá. Lo hará. Sé que lo hará. Sé que a pesar de los gritos y las palabras tan duras me quiere… sí. Y también te querrá a ti, pequeño Bip.  


Me acomodo en la silla y me dejo llevar por el sueño.  
  
Me despierto frío y desorientado. Temblando, miro el reloj: las once de la noche. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Ha vuelto ya? Me levanto del sillón con dificultad y voy en busca de mi marido.  
  
Cinco minutos después me doy cuenta de que no está en casa. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Los recuerdos de la larga espera cuando desapareció Charlie Tango vuelven a mí.  
  
No, no, no. Deja de pensar eso. Seguro que ha ido… ¿adónde? ¿A quién podría ir a ver? ¿A Zayn? Tal vez está con Atkin. Eso espero. Vuelvo a la biblioteca a buscar el iPhone y le mando un mensaje.  
  
*¿Dónde estás?*  
  
Después me encamino al baño y lleno la bañera. Tengo mucho frío.  
  
Cuando salgo de la bañera todavía no ha vuelto. Me pongo uno de mis pantalones de pijama de seda y salgo al salón. En el camino me paro un momento en el dormitorio de invitados. Tal vez esta podría ser la habitación del pequeño Bip. Me asombro al darme cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y me quedo de pie en el umbral, meditando sobre eso. ¿La pintaríamos de azul o de rosa? Ese pensamiento tan dulce queda empañado por el hecho de que mi descarriado esposo está furioso solo de pensarlo. Cojo la colcha de la cama del cuarto de invitados y me encamino al salón para esperarle.  


 

  
Algo me despierta. Un ruido.  
  
—¡Mierda!  
  
Es Harry en el vestíbulo. Oigo que la mesa araña el suelo otra vez.  
  
—¡Mierda! —repite, esta vez en voz más baja.  
  
Me levanto y justo en ese momento le veo cruzar las puertas dobles tambaleándose. Está borracho. Se me eriza el vello. Oh, ¿Harry borracho? Sé cuánto odia a los borrachos. Salto del sofá y corro hacia él.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
Se apoya contra el marco de las puertas del vestíbulo.  
  
—Señor de Styles… —pronuncia con dificultad.  
  
Vaya, está muy borracho. No sé qué hacer.  
  
—Oh… qué guapo estás, Louis.  
  
—¿Dónde has estado?  
  
Se pone el dedo sobre los labios y me mira con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—¡Chsss!  
  
—Será mejor que vengas a la cama.  
  
—Contigo… —dice con una risita.  
  
¡Una risita! Frunzo el ceño y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo porque apenas se mantiene en pie. No creo que pueda andar. ¿Dónde habrá estado? ¿Cómo ha podido volver a casa?  
  
—Deja que te lleve a la cama. Apóyate en mí.  
  
—Eres precioso, Lou. —Se apoya en mí y me huele el pelo. Casi nos caemos al suelo los dos.  
  
—Harry, camina. Voy a llevarte a la cama.  
  
—Está bien —dice, e intenta concentrarse.  
  
Avanzamos a trompicones por el pasillo y por fin logramos llegar al dormitorio.  
  
—La cama… —dice sonriendo.  
  
—Sí, la cama. —Consigo llevarle justo hasta el borde, pero él no me suelta.  
  
—Ven conmigo a la cama —me dice.  
  
—Harry, creo que necesitas dormir.  
  
—Y así empieza todo. Ya he oído hablar de esto.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Hablar de qué?  
  
—Los bebés significan que se acabó el sexo.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad. Si no, todos seríamos hijos únicos.  
  
Él me mira.  
  
—Qué gracioso.  
  
—Y tú qué borracho.  
  
—Sí. —Sonríe, pero su sonrisa cambia cuando lo piensa y una expresión angustiada le cruza la cara, algo que hace que se me hiele la sangre.  
  
—Vamos, Harry —le digo con suavidad. Odio esa expresión. Habla de recuerdos horribles y desagradables, algo que ningún niño debería haber tenido que presenciar—. A la cama. —Le empujo con cuidado y él se desploma sobre el colchón, despatarrado y sonriéndome. La expresión de angustia ha desaparecido.  
  
—Ven conmigo —dice arrastrando las palabras.  
  
—Vamos a desnudarte primero.  
  
Esboza una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa de borracho.  
  
—Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma.  
  
Madre mía. El Harry borracho es divertido y juguetón. Y lo prefiero mil veces al Harry furioso.  
  
—Siéntate. Deja que te quite la chaqueta.  
  
—La habitación gira…  
  
Mierda… ¿Va a vomitar?  
  
—Harry, ¡siéntate!  
  
Me sonríe divertido.  
  
—Señor de Styles, es usted un mandón…  
  
—Sí. Haz lo que te he dicho y siéntate. —Me pongo las manos en las caderas. Él vuelve a sonreír, se incorpora sobre los codos con dificultad y después se sienta torpemente, algo muy poco propio de Harry.  
  
Antes de que se caiga hacia atrás otra vez, le agarro de la corbata y le quito con esfuerzo la chaqueta, primero un brazo y luego el otro.  
  
—Qué bien hueles.  
  
—Tú hueles a licor fuerte.  
  
—Sí… Bour-bon. —Pronuncia las sílabas tan exageradamente que tengo que reprimir una risita.  
  
Tiro su chaqueta al suelo a mi lado y empiezo con la corbata. Él me apoya las manos en los muslos.  
  
—Me gusta la sensación de esta tela sobre tu cuerpo, Louisssss —me dice arrastrando las palabras de nuevo—. Siempre deberías llevar satén o seda. —Sube y baja las manos por mis muslos, luego tira de mí hacia él y me abraza—. Y ahora tendremos un intruso aquí.  
  
Dejo de respirar. Madre mía… Está hablando del pequeño Bip.  
  
—Me va a mantener despierto, ¿verdad? —dice.  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Harry me mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Sus ojos verdes están turbios y brumosos. Se me encoge el corazón.  
  
—Le preferirás a él que a mí —dice tristemente.  
  
—Harry, no sabes lo que dices. No seas ridículo. No estoy eligiendo a nadie. Y puede que sea «ella».  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Ella… Oh, Dios. —Vuelve a tirarse sobre la cama y se tapa los ojos con el brazo. Por fin consigo aflojarle la corbata. Le suelto un cordón y le quito el zapato y el calcetín y después el otro. Cuando me pongo de pie me doy cuenta de por qué no oponía ninguna resistencia; Harry está completamente dormido y roncando suavemente.  
  
Me quedo mirándole. Está guapísimo, incluso borracho y roncando. Tiene los labios cincelados separados, un brazo encima de la cabeza alborotándole el pelo ya despeinado y la cara relajada. Parece tan joven… Pero claro, es que lo es: mi joven, estresado, borracho e infeliz marido. Siento un peso en el corazón ante ese pensamiento.  
  
Bueno, al menos ya está en casa. Me pregunto adónde habrá ido. No estoy seguro de tener la energía o la fuerza suficientes para moverle o quitarle más ropa. Además, está encima de la colcha. Vuelvo al salón, recojo la colcha de la cama de invitados que estaba usando yo y la llevo al dormitorio.  
  
Sigue dormido, pero todavía lleva la corbata y el cinturón. Me subo a la cama a su lado, le quito la corbata y le desabrocho el botón superior de la camisa. Él murmura algo incomprensible, pero no se despierta.  
  
Después le suelto el cinturón con cuidado y lo saco por las trabillas con cierta dificultad, pero por fin se lo quito. La camisa se le ha salido de los pantalones y por la abertura se ve un poco del vello que tiene por debajo del ombligo. No puedo resistirme. Me agacho y le doy un beso ahí. Él se mueve y flexiona la cadera hacia delante, pero sigue dormido.  
  
Me siento y vuelvo a mirarle. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Le paso los dedos por el pelo, tan suave, y le doy un beso en la sien.  
  
—Te quiero, Harry. Incluso cuando estás borracho y has estado por ahí, Dios sabe dónde, te sigo queriendo. Siempre te querré.  
  
—Mmm… —murmura. Yo vuelvo a besarle en la sien una vez más y me bajo de la cama para taparle con la colcha. Puedo dormir a su lado, cruzado sobre la cama… Sí, eso voy a hacer. Pero primero ordenaré un poco su ropa. Niego con la cabeza y recojo los calcetines y la corbata. Después me cuelgo en el brazo la chaqueta doblada. Cuando lo hago, su iPhone se cae al suelo. Lo recojo y sin darme cuenta lo desbloqueo. Se abre por la pantalla de mensajes. Veo mi mensaje y otro por encima.  
  
Se me eriza el vello. Joder.  
  
*Me ha encantado verte. Ahora lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Serás un padre fantástico.*  
  
Es de ella. De Caroline, alias la Bruja Robinson.  
  
Mierda. Ahí es adonde ha ido: ¡a verla a ella!


	22. Chapter 22

Me quedo mirando el mensaje con la boca abierta y después levanto la vista hacia la silueta dormida de mi marido. Ha estado por ahí hasta la una y media de la madrugada, bebiendo… ¡con ella! Ronca un poco, durmiendo el sueño de los borrachos, aparentemente inocente y ajeno a todo. Parece tan sereno…  
  
Oh no, no, no. Mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y me dejo caer lentamente en una silla que hay junto a la cama, incrédulo. Una sensación de traición cruda, amarga y humillante me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo ha podido ir a buscarla a ella? Unas lágrimas calientes y furiosas corren por mis mejillas.  
  
Puedo entender su ira y su miedo, su necesidad de atacarme, y puedo perdonarlo… más o menos. Pero esto… esta traición es demasiado. Subo las rodillas para apretarlas contra mi pecho y las rodeo con los brazos, protegiéndome. Empiezo a balancearme mientras sollozo en voz baja.  
  
¿Qué esperaba? Me casé con este hombre demasiado rápido. Lo sabía… Sabía que llegaríamos a esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Sabe lo que pienso de esa mujer. ¿Cómo ha podido recurrir a ella? ¿Cómo? El cuchillo que siento en el corazón se está hundiendo lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo la herida más profunda. ¿Siempre va a ser así?  
  
Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su silueta tumbada se emborrona. Oh, Harry. Me casé con él porque le quería y en el fondo sé que él me quiere. Sé que es así. La dedicatoria dolorosamente dulce de mi regalo de cumpleaños me viene a la cabeza:  
  
«Por todas nuestras primeras veces, felicidades por tu primer cumpleaños como mi amado esposo. Te quiero. H. x»  
  
No, no, no… No puedo creer que siempre vaya a ser así, dos pasos adelante y tres atrás. Pero siempre ha sido así con él. Después de cada revés, volvemos a avanzar, centímetro a centímetro. Lo conseguirá… lo hará. Pero ¿podré yo? ¿Podré recuperarme de esto… de esta traición? Pienso en cómo ha sido este fin de semana, tan horrible y maravilloso a la vez. Su fuerza silenciosa cuando mi padrastro estaba herido y en coma en la UCI… Mi fiesta sorpresa a la que trajo a toda mi familia y mis amigos… Cuando me tumbó en la entrada del Heathman y me dio un beso a la vista de todos. Oh, Harry, pones a prueba toda mi confianza, toda mi fe… y aun así te quiero.  


Pero ahora ya no solo se trata de mí.   
  
No, no voy a dejar hacerle esto a nuestro Bip. El doctor Atkin me dijo que debía concederle el beneficio de la duda… bueno, lo siento, pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer. Me seco las lágrimas de los ojos y me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Harry se revuelve y se gira, subiendo las piernas y enroscándose bajo la colcha. Estira un brazo como si buscara algo y después gruñe y frunce el ceño, pero vuelve a dormirse con el brazo estirado.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Y qué demonios hacías tú con la bruja? Necesito saberlo.  
  
Miro una vez más el mensaje de la discordia e ideo rápidamente un plan. Inspiro hondo y reenvío ese mensaje a mi iPhone. Paso uno completado. Compruebo en un momento los demás mensajes recientes, pero solo hay mensajes de Zayn, Andrea, Higgins, Ros y míos. Nada de Caroline. Bien, o eso creo. Salgo de la pantalla de mensajes, aliviado de que no haya estado intercambiando mensajes con ella. De repente, el corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta. Oh, Dios mío… El salvapantallas de su teléfono está compuesto de fotografías mías, un collage de diminutos Louis en diferentes posturas: de nuestra luna de miel, del fin de semana que pasamos navegando y volando y unas cuantas de las fotos de Stan también. ¿Cuándo ha hecho esto? Ha tenido que ser hace muy poco.  
  
Veo el icono del correo electrónico y se me ocurre que podría leer los correos de Harry. Para saber si ha estado comunicándose con ella. ¿Debería hacerlo? El dios que llevo dentro asiente rotundo y frunce los labios. Antes de que me dé tiempo a pensármelo dos veces, invado la privacidad de mi marido.  
  
Hay cientos y cientos de correos. Los miro por encima: todos aburridísimos. Son sobre todo de Ros, Andrea y míos, también de algunos ejecutivos de su empresa. Ninguno de la bruja. También me alivia ver que tampoco hay ninguno de Michael.  
  
Un correo me llama la atención. Es de Barney Sullivan, el ingeniero informático de Harry, y el asunto es «Jack Hyde». Miro a Harry con una punzada de culpabilidad, pero sigue roncando. Nunca le había oído roncar… Abro el correo.  
  
__________________________________  
De: Barney Sullivan  
Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2015 14:09  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Jack Hyde  
  
Las cámaras de vigilancia de Seattle muestran que la furgoneta blanca de Hyde venía de South Irving Street. No la encuentro por ninguna parte antes de eso, así que Hyde debía de tener su centro de operaciones en esa zona.  
Como Welch ya le ha dicho, el coche del Sudes fue alquilado con un permiso de conducir falso por una mujer desconocida, aunque no hay nada que lo vincule con la zona de South Irving Street.  
En el adjunto le envío la lista de los empleados de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. y de SIP que viven en la zona. También se lo he enviado a Welch.  
No había nada en el ordenador de Hyde en SIP sobre sus antiguos ayudantes.  
Le incluyo una lista de lo que recuperamos del ordenador de Hyde, como recordatorio.  
  
Direcciones de los domicilios de los Styles:  
Cinco propiedades en Seattle  
Dos propiedades en Detroit  
  
Currículum detallado de:  
Des Styles  
Zayn Styles  
Harry Styles  
La doctora Anne Cox  
Louis Tomlinson  
Cher Styles  
  
Artículos de periódico y material online relacionado con:  
La doctora Anne Cox  
Des Styles  
Harry Styles  
Zayn Styles  
  
Fotografías de:  
Des Styles  
La doctora Anne Cox  
Harry Styles  
Zayn Styles  
Cher Styles  
  
Seguiré investigando por si encuentro algo más.  
  
B Sullivan  
Director de informática, Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________  
  
Este correo tan extraño me distrae momentáneamente de mi aflicción. Pincho en el adjunto para ver los nombres de la lista pero es enorme, demasiado grande para abrirlo en el iPhone.  
  
¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es tarde. Ha sido un día agotador. No hay correos de la bruja ni de Michael Clifford, y eso me consuela en cierta manera. Le echo una mirada al despertador: pasan unos minutos de las dos de la mañana. Hoy ha sido un día de revelaciones. Vamos a ser padres y mi marido ha estado confraternizando con el enemigo. Bueno, le pondré las cosas difíciles. No voy a dormir aquí con él. Mañana se va a levantar solo. Coloco su iPhone en la mesita y, después de una última mirada a mi angelical Judas durmiente, salgo del dormitorio.  
  
La llave de repuesto del cuarto de juegos está en su lugar habitual, en el armario de la cocina. La cojo y subo la escalera. Del armario de la ropa blanca saco una almohada, una colcha y una sábana. Después abro la puerta del cuarto de juegos, entro y enciendo las luces tenues. Me resulta raro que el olor y la atmósfera de la habitación me parezcan tan reconfortantes, teniendo en cuenta que tuve que decir la palabra de seguridad la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Cierro la puerta con llave al entrar y dejo la llave en la cerradura. Sé que mañana por la mañana Harry se va a volver loco buscándome, y no creo que me busque aquí si ve la puerta cerrada. Le estará bien empleado.  
  
Me acurruco en el sofá Chesterfield, me envuelvo en la colcha y saco el iPhone del bolsillo. Miro los mensajes y encuentro el de la infame bruja que me he reenviado desde el teléfono de Harry. Pulso «Responder» y escribo:  
  
*¿QUIERES QUE LA SEÑORA FLACK SE UNA A NOSOTROS CUANDO HABLEMOS DE ESTE MENSAJE QUE TE HA MANDADO? ASÍ NO TENDRÁS QUE SALIR CORRIENDO A BUSCARLA DESPUÉS. TU MARIDO.*  
  
Y pulso «Enviar». Después pongo el teléfono en modo «silencio». Me acomodo bajo la colcha. A pesar de mi bravuconada, estoy abrumado por la enormidad de la decepción de Harry. Debería ser un momento feliz. Por Dios, vamos a ser padres. Revivo el instante en que le dije a Harry que Ashley Young estaba embarazada, pero me imagino que cae de rodillas delante de mí, feliz, me atrae hacia sus brazos y me dice cuánto nos quiere a mí y a nuestro pequeño Bip.  
  
Pero aquí estoy, solo y con frío en un cuarto de juegos sacado de una fantasía de BDSM. De repente me siento mayor, mucho mayor de lo que soy en realidad. Ya sabía que Harry siempre iba a ser complicado, pero esta vez se ha superado a sí mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bien, si quiere pelea, yo se la voy a dar. De ningún modo voy a dejar que se acostumbre a salir corriendo para ver a esa mujer monstruosa cada vez que tengamos un problema. Tendrá que elegir: ella o yo y nuestro pequeño Bip. Sorbo un poco por la nariz, pero como estoy tan cansado, pronto me quedo dormido.  


  
Me despierto sobresaltado y momentáneamente desorientado. Oh, sí; estoy en el cuarto de juegos. Como no hay ventanas, no tengo ni idea de la hora que es. El picaporte de la puerta se agita y repiquetea.  
  
—¡Lou! —grita Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me quedo helado, pero él no entra. Oigo voces amortiguadas, pero se alejan. Dejo escapar el aire y miro la hora en el iPhone. Son las ocho menos diez y tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz. Las llamadas perdidas son la mayoría de Harry, pero también hay una de Perrie. Oh, no… Seguro que debe de haberla llamado. No tengo tiempo para escuchar los mensajes. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.  
  
Me envuelvo en la colcha y recojo el iPhone antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. La abro lentamente y echo un vistazo afuera. No hay señales de nadie. Oh, mierda… Tal vez esto sea un poco melodramático. Pongo los ojos en blanco para mis adentros, inspiro hondo y bajo la escalera.  
  
Higgins, Alberto, Ryan, la señora Jones y Harry se hallan en la entrada del salón y Harry está dando instrucciones a la velocidad del rayo. Todos se giran a la vez para mirarme con la boca abierta. Harry sigue llevando la ropa con la que se quedó dormido anoche. Está despeinado, pálido y tan guapo que casi se me para el corazón. Sus grandes ojos verdes están muy abiertos y no sé si tiene miedo o está furioso. Es difícil saberlo.  
  
—Alberto, estaré listo para marcharme dentro de veinte minutos —murmuro envolviéndome un poco más en la colcha para protegerme.  
  
Él asiente y todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Harry, que sigue mirándome con intensidad.  
  
—¿Quiere desayunar algo, señor? —me pregunta la señora Jones.  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—No tengo hambre, gracias. —Ella frunce los labios pero no dice nada.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunta Harry en voz baja y ronca.  
  
De repente Alberto, Higgins, Ryan y la señora Jones se escabullen y desaparecen en el despacho de Higgins, en el vestíbulo y en la cocina respectivamente como ratas aterrorizadas que huyen de un barco que se hunde.  
  
Ignoro a Harry y me dirijo a nuestro dormitorio.  
  
—Lou —dice a mi espalda—, respóndeme.   
  
Oigo sus pasos detrás mientras voy camino del dormitorio y después hasta el baño. Cierro la puerta con el pestillo en cuanto entro.  
  
—¡Lou! —Harry aporrea la puerta. Yo abro el grifo de la ducha. La puerta tiembla—. Lou, abre la maldita puerta.  
  
—¡Vete!  
  
—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.  
  
—Como quieras.  
  
—Lou, por favor.  
  
Entro en la ducha y eso bloquea eficazmente su voz. Oh, qué calentita. El agua curativa cae sobre mi cuerpo y me limpia el cansancio de la noche de la piel. Oh, Dios mío. Qué bien me sienta esto. Durante un momento, un breve momento, puedo fingir que todo está bien. Me lavo el pelo y para cuando termino me siento mejor, más fuerte, listo para enfrentarme al tren de mercancías que es Harry Styles. Me seco rápidamente con una toalla y me envuelvo la cintura con ella. Quito el pestillo y abro la puerta. Harry está apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Su expresión es cautelosa; la de un depredador cazado. Paso a su lado y entro en el vestidor.  
  
—¿Me estás ignorando? —me pregunta Harry incrédulo, de pie en el umbral del vestidor.  
  
—Qué perspicaz —murmuro distraídamente mientras busco algo que ponerme. Ah, sí: mi traje azul. Lo descuelgo de la percha, cojo los zapatos negros y me doy la vuelta para volver al dormitorio. Me quedo parado, esperando a que Harry se aparte de mi camino. Por fin, lo hace; sus buenos modales intrínsecos pueden con todo lo demás. Siento que sus ojos me atraviesan mientras voy hacia la cómoda y le miro por el espejo. Sigue de pie en el umbral del vestidor, observándome. En una actuación digna de un Oscar, dejo caer la toalla al suelo y finjo que no me doy cuenta de que estoy desnudo.  
  
Oigo su respingo ahogado y lo ignoro.  
  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —me pregunta. Su voz sigue siendo baja.  
  
—¿Tú por qué crees? —Mi voz es suave como el terciopelo mientras saco unos bonitos calzoncillos negros de TopMan.  
  
—Lou… —Se detiene mientras me pongo los calzoncillos.  
  
—Vete y pregúntale a tu señora Robinson. Seguro que ella tendrá una explicación para ti —murmuro mientras rebusco en un cajón.  
  
—Lou, ya te lo he dicho, ella no es mi…  
  
—No quiero oírlo, Harry —le digo agitando una mano, indiferente—. El momento de hablar era ayer, pero en vez de hablar conmigo decidiste gritarme y después ir a emborracharte con la mujer que abusó de ti durante años. Llámala. Seguro que ella estará más dispuesta a escucharte que yo. —Entra en el dormitorio y pone las manos en jarras.  
  
—Y tú ¿por qué me espías? —me dice.  
  
A pesar de mi resolución, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.  
  
—No estamos hablando de eso, Harry —le respondo—. El hecho es que, cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles, tú te vas corriendo a buscarla.  
  
Su boca forma una línea sombría.  
  
—No fue así.  
  
—No me interesa. —Saco un par de calcetines y camino hacia la cama. Dios, yo nunca llevo calcetines. ¿Qué coño me pasa? Me siento, estiro el pie y lentamente voy subiendo la tela.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunta mientras sus ojos siguen la ascensión de mis manos, pero yo continúo ignorándole mientras desenrollo el otro calcetín.  
  
Me pongo de pie y me agacho para secarme el pelo con la toalla. Por el hueco entre mis muslos separados puedo verle los pies descalzos y siento su intensa mirada.   
  
Cuando termino, me levanto y vuelvo a la cómoda, de donde saco el secador.  
  
—Respóndeme. —La voz de Harry es baja y ronca.  
  
Enciendo el secador y ya no puedo oírle, pero le observo con los ojos entreabiertos por el espejo mientras me voy secando el pelo. Me mira fijamente con los ojos entornados y fríos, casi helados. Aparto la vista y me centro en la tarea que tengo entre manos, intentando reprimir el escalofrío que me recorre. Trago con dificultad y me concentro en secarme el pelo. Sigue estando furioso. ¿Se va por ahí con esa maldita mujer y está furioso conmigo? ¡Cómo se atreve! Cuando tengo el pelo alborotado e indomable, paro. Sí… me gusta.  
  
Apago el secador.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas? —susurra con tono ártico.  
  
—¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
  
—Lou, déjalo ya. Ahora.  
  
Me encojo de hombros y Harry cruza rápidamente la habitación hacia mí. Yo me vuelvo y doy un paso atrás cuando intenta cogerme.  
  
—No me toques —le advierto y él se queda parado.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas? —insiste. Tiene la mano convertida en un puño al lado del cuerpo.  
  
—No estaba por ahí emborrachándome con mi ex —le respondo furioso—. ¿Te has acostado con ella?  
  
Él da un respingo.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —Me mira con la boca abierta y tiene la poca vergüenza de parecer herido y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Mi subconsciente suspira de alivio, agradecido—. ¿Crees que te engañaría? —Su tono revela indignación moral.  
  
—Me has engañado —exclamo—. Porque has cogido nuestra vida privada y has ido corriendo como un cobarde a contársela a esa mujer.  
  
Se queda con la boca abierta.  
  
—¿Un cobarde? ¿Eso es lo que crees? —Sus ojos arden.  
  
—Harry, he visto el mensaje. Eso es lo que sé.  
  
—Ese mensaje no era para ti —gruñe.  
  
—Bueno, la verdad es que lo vi cuando el iPhone se te cayó de la chaqueta mientras te desvestía porque estabas demasiado borracho para desvestirte solo. ¿Sabes cuánto daño me has hecho por haber ido a ver a esa mujer?  
  
Palidece momentáneamente, pero ya he cogido carrerilla y estoy desatado.  
  
—¿Te acuerdas de anoche cuando llegaste a casa? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?  
  
Me mira sin comprender, con la cara petrificada.  
  
—Bueno, pues tenías razón. Elijo al bebé indefenso por encima de ti. Eso es lo que hacen los padres que quieren a sus hijos. Eso es lo que tu madre debería haber hecho. Y siento que no lo hiciera, porque no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora si lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora eres un adulto. Tienes que crecer, enfrentarte a las cosas y dejar de comportarte como un adolescente petulante. Puede que no estés contento por lo de este bebé; yo tampoco estoy extasiado, dado que no es el momento y que tu reacción ha sido mucho menos que agradable ante esta nueva vida, pero sigue siendo carne de tu carne. Puedes hacer esto conmigo, o lo haré yo solo. La decisión es tuya. Y mientras te revuelcas en el pozo de autocompasión y odio por ti mismo, yo me voy a trabajar. Y cuando vuelva, me llevaré mis pertenencias a la habitación de arriba.  
  
Él me mira y parpadea, perplejo.  
  
—Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría terminar de vestirme. —Estoy respirando con dificultad.  
  
Muy lentamente Harry da un paso atrás y su actitud se endurece.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —me susurra.  
  
—Ya no sé lo que quiero. —Mi tono es igual que el suyo y necesito hacer un esfuerzo monumental para fingir desinterés mientras me unto los dedos con crema hidratante y me la extiendo por la cara. Me miro en el espejo: los ojos azules muy abiertos, la cara pálida y las mejillas ruborizadas. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No te acobardes ahora. No te acobardes.  
  
—¿Ya no me quieres? —me susurra.  
  
Oh, no… Oh, no, Styles.  
  
—Todavía estoy aquí, ¿no? —exclamo.  
  
—¿Has pensado en dejarme? —Casi no oigo sus palabras.  
  
—Si tu marido prefiere la compañía de su ex ama a la tuya, no es una buena señal. —Consigo ponerle el nivel justo de desdén a la frase y evitar su pregunta.  
  
Hago un mohín a la imagen del espejo. Aguanta, Tommo… eh, quiero decir, Tomlinson-Styles… Vaya, ya no me acuerdo ni de mi nombre. Cojo los zapatos, voy hasta la cama una vez más. Sí. Estoy sexy solo con la ropa interior. Lo sé. Me pongo de pie y le miro con frialdad. Él parpadea y sus ojos recorren rápida y ávidamente mi cuerpo.  
  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura, su voz ha adquirido un tono cálido y seductor.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Y se me quiebra la voz. No, Lou… Aguanta.  
  
Él traga saliva y da un paso hacia mí. Yo doy un paso atrás y levanto las manos.  
  
—Ni se te ocurra, Styles —susurro amenazador.  
  
—Eres mi marido —me dice en voz baja, y es casi una amenaza también.  
  
—Soy el marido al que abandonaste ayer, y si me tocas voy a gritar hasta que venga alguien.  
  
Levanta las cejas, incrédulo.  
  
—¿Vas a gritar?  
  
—Voy a gritar que me quieres matar —digo entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
—Nadie te oirá —murmura con la mirada intensa. Me recuerda brevemente a nuestra mañana en Aspen.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
—¿Estás intentando asustarme? —digo sin aliento, intentando deliberadamente desconcertarle.  
  
Funciona. Se queda quieto y traga saliva.  
  
—No era esa mi intención —asegura y frunce el ceño.  
  
Casi no puedo respirar. Si me toca, sucumbiré. Sé el poder que tiene sobre mí y sobre mi cuerpo traidor. Lo sé y tengo que aferrarme a esta furia.  
  
—Me tomé unas copas con una persona a la que estuve unido hace tiempo. Arreglamos nuestros problemas. No voy a volver a verla.  
  
—¿Fuiste tú a buscarla?  
  
—Al principio no. Intenté localizar a Atkin, pero me encontré sin darme cuenta en el salón de belleza.  
  
—¿Y esperas que me crea que no vas a volver a verla? —le pregunto entre dientes. No puedo contener mi furia—. ¿Y la próxima vez que crucemos alguna frontera imaginaria? Tenemos la misma discusión una y otra vez. Es como la rueda de Ixión. ¿Si vuelvo a cometer algún error no irás corriendo a buscarla de nuevo?  
  
—No voy a volver a verla —dice con una contundencia glacial—. Ella por fin entiende cómo me siento.  
  
Le miro y parpadeo.  
  
—¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Él se yergue y se pasa una mano por el pelo, irritado, furioso y mudo. Intento una táctica diferente.  
  
—¿Por qué puedes hablar con ella y no conmigo?  
  
—Estaba furioso contigo. Como ahora.  
  
—¡No me digas! —exclamo—. Bueno, yo también estoy furioso contigo. Furioso porque fuiste tan frío y cruel ayer cuando te necesitaba. Furioso porque dijiste que había firmado ese papel para dejar a esa chica embarazada a propósito, cosa que no es cierta. Un papel con un acuerdo del que no tenía ni la más mínima idea que existía. Furioso porque me has traicionado. —Consigo reprimir un sollozo. Abre la boca sorprendido y cierra los ojos un momento, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Trago saliva. Cálmate, Louis—. Sé que debería haber prestado más atención, pero no lo he hecho a propósito. Este embarazo también ha sido un shock para mí —murmuro intentando poner un poco de educación en este intercambio.  
  
Me mira fijamente en silencio.  
  
—Metiste la pata ayer —le susurro, y el enfado me hierve la sangre—. He tenido que vérmelas con muchas cosas en las últimas semanas.  
  
—Tú sí que metiste la pata hace tres o cuatro semanas o cuando fuera que se te olvidó leer ese maldito papel.  
  
—Vaya, ¡es que no soy tan perfecto como tú!  
  
Oh, para, para, para. Los dos nos quedamos de pie mirándonos.  
  
—Menudo espectáculo está montando, señor de Styles —susurra—. Necesito una ducha —murmura.  
  
—Y yo ya te he entretenido bastante con mi espectáculo…  
  
—Un espectáculo muy bueno… —susurra. Da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro paso atrás.  
  
—No.  
  
—Odio que no me dejes tocarte.  
  
—Irónico, ¿eh?  
  
Él entorna los ojos una vez más.  
  
—No hemos resuelto nada, ¿no?  
  
—Yo diría que no. Solo que me voy a ir de este dormitorio.  
  
Sus ojos sueltan una llamarada y se abren como platos un momento.  
  
—Ella no significa nada para mí.  
  
—Excepto cuando la necesitas.  
  
—No la necesito a ella. Te necesito a ti.  
  
—Ayer no. Esa mujer es un límite infranqueable para mí, Harry.  
  
—Está fuera de mi vida.  
  
—Ojalá pudiera creerte.  
  
—Joder, Lou.  
  
—Por favor, deja que me vista.  
  
Suspira y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Te veo esta noche —dice con la voz sombría y desprovista de sentimiento.  
  
Y durante un breve momento quiero cogerle en mis brazos y consolarle, pero me resisto porque estoy muy furioso. Se gira y se encamina al baño. Yo me quedo de pie petrificado hasta que oigo cerrarse la puerta.  
  
Voy tambaleándome hasta la cama y me dejo caer. No he recurrido a las lágrimas, los gritos o el asesinato, ni tampoco he sucumbido a sus tentaciones sexuales. Me merezco la Medalla de Honor del Congreso, pero me siento muy triste. Mierda. No hemos resuelto nada. Estamos al borde del precipicio. ¿Está en riesgo nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué no entiende que ha sido un gilipollas completo e integral por haber salido corriendo a ver a esa mujer? ¿Y qué quiere decir con que no la va a ver de nuevo? ¿Y por qué demonios se supone que debo creerle? Miro el despertador: las ocho y media. ¡Mierda! No quiero llegar tarde. Inspiro hondo.  
  
—El segundo asalto ha quedado en tablas, pequeño Bip —susurro—. Puede que papá sea una causa perdida, pero espero que no. ¿Por qué, Dios mío, por qué has llegado tan pronto, pequeño Bip? Las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar. —Me tiembla el labio, pero inspiro hondo para sacar fuera todo lo malo y mantener bajo control mis revueltas emociones. ¿Y encima le hablo al pequeño Bip como si estuviera aquí? Bueno, tengo la ecografía en la cartera. Siempre conmigo. De alguna forma, sí que está aquí.  
  
No le digo adiós a Harry. Todavía está en la ducha cuando Alberto y yo nos vamos. Miro por la ventanilla oscura del todoterreno y empiezo a perder la compostura; se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. El cielo gris y amenazante refleja mi estado de ánimo y una extraña sensación de mal presagio se apodera de mí. No hemos hablado del bebé. He tenido menos de veinticuatro horas para asimilar la noticia de la llegada de pequeño Bip. Harry ha tenido todavía menos tiempo.  
  
—Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre —digo acariciando la cartera a través del pantalón.  
  
—Señor —dice Alberto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—, hemos llegado.  
  
—Oh, gracias, Alberto.  
  
—Voy a acercarme a por algo de comer, señor. ¿Quiere algo?  
  
—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.  
  
Hannah tiene mi caffè latte esperándome. Lo huelo y el estómago se me revuelve. ¡Malditos nervios!  
  
—Mmm… ¿Te importa traerme un té, por favor? —murmuro avergonzado. Sabía que había una razón por la que nunca me gustó el café. Dios, huele fatal.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Lou?  
  
Asiento y me escabullo hacia la seguridad de mi despacho. Mi iPhone vibra. Es Perrie.  
  
—¿Por qué estaba Harry buscándote? —me pregunta sin preámbulos.  
  
—Buenos días, Perrie. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Déjate de rodeos, Tomlinson. ¿Qué pasa? —La santa inquisidora Perrie Edwards empieza su trabajo.  
  
—Harry y yo hemos tenido una pelea, eso es todo.  
  
—¿Te ha hecho daño?  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Sí, pero no como tú piensas. —No puedo tratar con Perrie en este momento. Sé que acabaré llorando, y ahora mismo estoy demasiado orgulloso de mí mismo para derrumbarme esta mañana—. Perrie, tengo una reunión. Te llamo luego.  
  
—Vale, pero ¿estás bien?  
  
—Sí. —No—. Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Perfecto, Lou, hazlo a tu manera. Estoy aquí para ti.  
  
—Lo sé —susurro y me esfuerzo por reprimir la emoción repentina que siento al oír sus amables palabras.  
  
No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar.  
  
—¿Mark está bien?  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
—Oh, Lou —murmura ella.  
  
—No.  
  
—Vale. Hablamos después.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Durante la mañana compruebo de vez en cuando mi correo, esperando recibir noticias de Harry. Pero no hay nada. Según va avanzando el día me doy cuenta de que no tiene intención de ponerse en contacto conmigo porque todavía está furioso. Perfecto, porque yo también estoy furioso. Me lanzo de cabeza al trabajo, parando solo a la hora del almuerzo para comerme un bagel con queso cremoso y salmón. Es increíble lo que mejora mi humor después de haber comido algo.  
  
A las cinco, Alberto y yo nos vamos al hospital a ver a Mark. Alberto está especialmente vigilante y más amable de lo normal. Es irritante. Cuando nos aproximamos a la habitación de Mark, se acerca a mí.  
  
—¿Quiere un té mientras visita a su padre? —me pregunta.  
  
—No, gracias, Alberto. Estoy bien.  
  
—Esperaré fuera. —Me abre la puerta y agradezco poder apartarme de él unos minutos. Mark está sentado en la cama leyendo una revista. Está afeitado y lleva la parte superior de un pijama… Vuelve a parecerse a sí mismo antes del accidente.  
  
—Hola, Lou. —Me sonríe, pero de repente su cara se hunde.  
  
—Oh, papi… —Corro a su lado y, en un gesto muy poco propio de él, abre los brazos para abrazarme.  
  
—¿Lou? —susurra—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Me abraza fuerte y me da un beso en el pelo.   
  
Mientras estoy entre sus brazos me doy cuenta de lo escasos que han sido estos momentos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por eso me gusta tanto encaramarme al regazo de Harry? Un momento después me aparto y me siento en la silla que hay junto a la cama. Mark arruga la frente, preocupado.  
  
—Cuéntale a tu padre lo que te pasa.  
  
Niego con la cabeza. Él no necesita que le cuente mis problemas ahora mismo.  
  
—No es nada, papá. Te veo bien. —Le cojo la mano.  
  
—Me siento mejor, más yo mismo, pero este yeso me está bichicheando.  
  
—¿Bichicheando? —La palabra que ha utilizado me hace sonreír.  
  
Él me devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
—«Bichicheando» suena mejor que «picando».  
  
—Oh, papá, cómo me alegro de que estés bien.  
  
—Yo también, Lou. Me gustaría algún día hacer saltar a un nieto sobre esta rodilla que me está bichicheando. No querría perderme eso por nada del mundo.  
  
Le miro y parpadeo. Mierda. ¿Lo sabe? Lucho por evitar las lágrimas que se me están arremolinando en los ojos.  
  
—¿Harry y tú estáis bien?  
  
—Hemos tenido una pelea —le susurro esforzándome por hablar a pesar del nudo de la garganta—. Pero ya lo arreglaremos.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Es un buen hombre, tu marido —dice Mark para intentar consolarme.  
  
—Tiene sus momentos. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?  
  
No quiero hablar de mi marido ahora mismo; es un tema de conversación doloroso.   


***

  
Cuando vuelvo al Escala, Harry no está en casa.  
  
—Harry ha llamado y ha dicho que se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde —me informa la señora Jones con expresión de disculpa.  
  
—Oh, gracias por decírmelo.  
  
¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho él? Vaya, está llevando su enfurruñamiento a un nivel totalmente nuevo. Recuerdo brevemente la pelea por nuestros votos matrimoniales y la rabieta que tuvo. Pero ahora yo soy el agraviado.  
  
—¿Qué te apetece comer? —La señora Jones tiene un brillo determinado y duro en la mirada.  
  
—Pasta.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—¿Espaguetis, macarrones, fusili?  
  
—Espaguetis, con tu salsa boloñesa.  
  
—Marchando. Y Lou… deberías saberlo. El señor Styles se volvió loco esta mañana cuando creyó que se había ido. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. —Me sonríe con cariño.  
  
Oh…  
  


 

A las nueve todavía no ha vuelto a casa. Estoy sentado frente a mi mesa de la biblioteca, preguntándome donde estará. Le llamo.  
  
—Lou —responde con la voz fría.  
  
—Hola.  
  
Inspira despacio.  
  
—Hola —dice en voz baja.  
  
—¿Vas a venir a casa?  
  
—Luego.  
  
—¿Estás en la oficina?  
  
—Sí. ¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?  
  
Con ella…  
  
—Será mejor que te deje, entonces.  
  
Ambos nos quedamos callados y en la línea solo se oye silencio entre nosotros dos.  
  
—Buenas noches, Lou —dice él por fin.  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
Y cuelga.  
  
Oh, Mierda. Miro mi iPhone. No sé qué espera que haga. No le voy a dejar pasar por encima de mí. Sí, está furioso, vale. Yo también estoy furioso. Pero tenemos la situación que tenemos. Yo no he salido corriendo en busca de mi ex amante pedófila. Quiero que reconozca que esa no es una forma aceptable de comportarse.  
  
Me acomodo en la silla, miro la mesa de billar de la biblioteca y recuerdo los buenos tiempos cuando jugábamos al billar. Tal vez simplemente es demasiado pronto. Tal vez esto no deba pasar… Y mientras lo pienso, veo a mi subconsciente gritando: ¡No! Si interrumpo el embarazo de esa chica, nunca podré perdonarme a mí mismo… ni a Harry.  
  
—Oh, Bip, ¿qué nos has hecho? —No soy capaz de hablar con Perrie ahora mismo. No soy capaz de hablar con nadie. Le escribo un mensaje y le prometo que la llamaré pronto.  
  
A las once ya no puedo mantener los párpados abiertos. Resignado, me dirijo a mi antigua habitación. Me acurruco debajo de la colcha y finalmente lo dejo salir todo, llorando contra la almohada con grandes sollozos de dolor muy poco propios para un hombre…  
  
Me duele la cabeza cuando me levanto. Una luz brillante de otoño entra por las grandes ventanas de mi habitación. Miro el despertador y veo que son las siete y media. Lo primero que pienso es: ¿dónde está Harry? Me siento y saco las piernas de la cama. En el suelo, al lado de la cama, está la corbata gris plateada de Harry, mi favorita. No estaba ahí cuando me acosté anoche. La recojo y me quedo mirándola, acaricio el material sedoso entre los pulgares y los índices y después la abrazo contra la mejilla. Ha estado aquí contemplándome mientras dormía. Una chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi interior.  
  
La señora Jones está ocupada en la cocina cuando bajo.  
  
—Buenos días —me dice alegremente.  
  
—Buenos días. ¿Y Harry? —le pregunto.  
  
Su sonrisa desaparece.  
  
—Ya se ha ido.  
  
—Pero ¿vino a casa? —Necesito comprobarlo, aunque tengo su corbata como prueba.  
  
—Sí. —Hace una pausa—. Lou, por favor, perdóname por hablar cuando no me corresponde, pero no te rindas con él. Es un hombre muy obstinado.  
  
Asiento y ella deja de hablar. Estoy seguro de que mi expresión le está mostrando claramente que no quiero hablar de mi descarriado marido ahora mismo.  
  
Cuando llego al trabajo, compruebo mi correo electrónico. Mi corazón se pone a mil por hora cuando veo que tengo un correo de Harry.  
  
__________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de septiembre de 2015 06:45  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: Portland  
  
Lou:  
Voy a volar a Portland hoy.  
Tengo que arreglar unos negocios con la Universidad Estatal de Washington.  
He creído que querrías saberlo.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________  
  
Oh. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Y ya está? Me da un vuelco el estómago. ¡Mierda! Voy a vomitar. Corro hasta el baño y llego justo a tiempo para echar el desayuno en la taza del váter. Me dejo caer al suelo del cubículo y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. ¿Podría estar aún más deprimido? Un momento después oigo que alguien llama suavemente a la puerta.  
  
—¿Lou? Soy Hannah.  
  
¡Mierda!  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Salgo enseguida.  
  
—Está aquí Boyce Fox y quiere verte.  
  
Mierda.  
  
—Llévale a la sala de reuniones. Voy en un minuto.  
  
—¿Quieres un té?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Después de comer (otro bagel de queso y salmón) me siento mirando con apatía el ordenador y preguntándome cómo vamos a resolver Harry y yo este problema.  
  
Mi iPhone vibra y me sobresalta. Miro la pantalla: es Cher. Oh, eso es precisamente lo que necesito: su efusividad y su entusiasmo. Dudo, preguntándome si no será mejor que la ignore, pero por fin gana la cortesía.  
  
—¡Cher! —respondo alegremente.  
  
—Hola, Lou. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos. —La voz masculina me resulta familiar. ¡Joder!  
  
Se me eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo cuando la adrenalina empieza a correr. El mundo deja de girar para mí.  
  
Es Jack Hyde.  



	23. Chapter 23

—Jack.  
  
Casi no consigo que me salga la voz porque tengo la garganta atenazada por el miedo. ¿Qué hace fuera de la cárcel? Toda la sangre abandona mi cara y me siento mareado.  
  
—Te acuerdas de mí… —dice en un tono suave. Noto su sonrisa amarga.  
  
—Sí, claro —respondo automáticamente mientras intento pensar lo más rápido que puedo.  
  
—Te estarás preguntando por qué te he llamado.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Cuelga.  
  
—No cuelgues. He estado hablando un ratito con tu cuñada.  
  
¡Qué! ¡Cher! ¡No!  
  
—¿Qué has hecho? —susurro intentando contener el miedo.  
  
—Escúchame bien, cabrón calientapollas y cazafortunas. Me has jodido la vida. Styles me ha jodido la vida. Me lo debes. Tengo a esta guarra conmigo aquí. Y tú, ese cabrón con el que te has casado y toda su puta familia me lo vais a pagar.  
  
El desprecio y el veneno de la voz de Hyde me impresionan. ¿Su familia? Pero ¿qué demonios…?  
  
—¿Qué quieres?  
  
—Quiero su dinero. Quiero su puto dinero. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría haber sido yo. Así que tú me lo vas a conseguir. Quiero cinco millones de dólares, hoy.  
  
—Jack, no tengo acceso a esa cantidad de dinero.  
  
Ríe entre dientes con desdén.  
  
—Tienes dos horas para conseguirlo. Ni un minuto más: dos horas. No se lo digas a nadie o esta guarra lo va a pagar. Ni a la policía, ni al gilipollas de tu marido, ni al equipo de seguridad. Lo sabré si se lo dices, ¿me has entendido?  
  
Se calla y yo intento responder, pero el pánico y el miedo me han sellado la garganta.  
  
—¡Que si me has entendido! —me grita.  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
—O la mato.  
  
Doy un respingo.  
  
—No te separes del teléfono. Y no se lo digas a nadie o me la follaré antes de matarla. Tienes dos horas.  
  
—Jack, necesito más tiempo. Tres horas. ¿Y cómo sé que la tienes?  
  
La comunicación se corta. Miro al teléfono con la boca abierta, horrorizado. Tengo la boca seca por el miedo y noto el desagradable sabor metálico del terror. Cher, tiene a Cher… ¿La tiene? Mi mente se pone a girar ante esa horrible posibilidad y se me revuelve el estómago otra vez. Siento que voy a volver a vomitar, pero inspiro hondo, intentando calmar mi pánico y la náusea pasa. Mi mente repasa todas las posibilidades.  
  
¿Decírselo a Harry? ¿A Higgins? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Cómo podría saberlo Jack? ¿De verdad tiene a Cher? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar… Pero solo puedo conseguirlo siguiendo sus instrucciones. Me encamino a la puerta.  
  
—Hannah, tengo que irme. No sé cuánto voy a tardar. Cancela todas mis citas para esta tarde. Dile a Elizabeth que tengo que ocuparme de una emergencia.  
  
—Claro, Lou. ¿Va todo bien? —pregunta Hannah frunciendo el ceño y con expresión preocupada mientras mira como salgo corriendo.  
  
—Sí —le digo distraídamente apresurándome hacia recepción, donde me espera Alberto—. Alberto —le llamo. Él salta del sillón al oír mi voz y frunce el ceño al verme la cara—. No me siento bien. Por favor, llévame a casa.  
  
—Claro, señor. ¿Me espera mientras voy por el coche?  
  
—No, voy contigo. Quiero llegar a casa rápido.  
  
Miro por la ventanilla aterrorizado mientras repaso mi plan. Llegar a casa. Cambiarme. Encontrar mi talonario de cheques. Lograr despistar a Ryan y a Alberto. Ir al banco. ¿Y cuánto ocupan cinco millones? ¿Cuánto pesan? ¿Necesitaré una maleta? ¿Debería llamar para avisar al banco con antelación? Cher. Cher. ¿Y si no tiene a Cher? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Si llamo a Anne eso despertará sus sospechas y podría poner en peligro a Cher. Ha dicho que lo sabría. Miro por el parabrisas trasero del todoterreno. ¿Me sigue alguien? Mi corazón se acelera mientras examino los coches que van detrás de nosotros. Todos parecen inofensivos. Oh, Alberto, conduce más rápido, por favor. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos en el espejo retrovisor y arruga la frente. Alberto pulsa un botón en su auricular Bluetooth para contestar una llamada.  
  
—Higgins, quería que supiera que el señor Styles-Tomlinson está conmigo. —La mirada de Alberto vuelve a encontrarse con la mía en el espejo antes de centrarse en la carretera y continuar—. No se encuentra bien. Le llevo de vuelta al Escala… Entiendo… Sí, señor. —Los ojos de Alberto se desvían de la carretera para mirarme de nuevo a través del espejo—. Sí —dice y cuelga.  
  
—¿Higgins?  
  
Asiente.  
  
—¿Está con el señor Styles?  
  
—Sí, señor. —La mirada de Alberto se suaviza un poco por la compasión.  
  
—¿Sigue en Portland?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Bien. Tengo que mantener a Harry a salvo.  
  
—¿Puedes darte prisa, por favor? No me encuentro bien.  
  
—Sí, señor. —Alberto pisa el acelerador y el coche se desliza entre el tráfico.  
  
A la señora Jones no se la ve por ninguna parte cuando Alberto y yo llegamos al piso. Como su coche no está en el garaje, supongo que estará haciendo recados con Ryan. Alberto se encamina hacia el despacho de Higgins mientras yo me dirijo al estudio de Harry. Paso trastabillando detrás de la mesa, abrumado por el pánico, y abro el cajón de un tirón para sacar el talonario de cheques. El arma de Michael aparece ante mis ojos.  
  
Siento una incongruente punzada de irritación porque Harry no ha guardado a buen recaudo esa arma. No sabe nada de armas. Dios, podría llegar incluso a herirse. Tras un momento de duda, cojo la pistola, compruebo que está cargada y me la meto en la cintura de los pantalones de vestir negros. Puede que me haga falta. Trago saliva con dificultad. Solo he apuntado a blancos; nunca le he disparado a nadie. Espero que Mark me perdone. Centro mi atención en encontrar el talonario de cheques correcto. Hay cinco, pero solo uno está a nombre de H. Styles y el señor L. Styles-Tomlinson. Yo solo tengo unos cincuenta y cuatro mil dólares en mi cuenta. No tengo ni idea de cuánto dinero hay en esta. Pero Harry debe de tener más de cinco millones de dólares, seguro. Tal vez haya dinero en la caja fuerte…  
  
Vaya, no tengo ni idea de la combinación. ¿No dijo que estaba en su archivo? Intento abrirlo, pero está cerrado con llave. Mierda. Tendré que volver al plan A. Inspiro hondo y camino hacia el dormitorio, más sereno y decidido. No han hecho la cama y durante un segundo siento una punzada de dolor. Quizá debería haber dormido aquí anoche. ¿Qué sentido tiene discutir con alguien que admite que es Cincuenta Sombras? Ahora ni siquiera me habla. No… No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso.  
  
Rápidamente me quito los pantalones de vestir y me pongo unos vaqueros, una sudadera con capucha y unas Vans y me meto la pistola en la cintura de los vaqueros, en la parte de atrás. Saco del armario una bolsa de viaje. ¿Cinco millones cabrán aquí? La bolsa del gimnasio de Harry está en el suelo. La abro, esperando encontrármela llena de ropa sucia, pero no. La ropa de deporte está toda limpia. La señora Jones se ocupa absolutamente de todo. Saco la ropa, la tiro al suelo, y meto su bolsa del gimnasio dentro de la bolsa de viaje. Supongo que así será suficiente. Compruebo que llevo el carnet de conducir para que me sirva de identificación en el banco y miro la hora. Han pasado treinta y un minutos desde que Jack llamó. Ahora tengo que conseguir salir del Escala sin que Alberto me vea.  
  
Me encamino lenta y silenciosamente al vestíbulo, consciente de la cámara de circuito cerrado que está dirigida al ascensor. Creo que Alberto sigue en el despacho de Higgins. Abro con mucho cuidado la puerta del vestíbulo haciendo el menor ruido posible. La cierro igual de silenciosamente detrás de mí y me quedo de pie en el umbral, justo contra la puerta, fuera del campo de visión de la lente de la cámara de vigilancia. Saco el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y llamo a Alberto.  
  
—¿Sí, señor?  
  
—alberto, estoy en la habitación de arriba, ¿podrías echarme una mano con una cosa?   
—Hablo en voz baja porque sé que está al final del pasillo que hay al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
—Ahora mismo estoy con usted, señor —dice y noto confusión en su voz. Nunca antes le he llamado para pedirle ayuda. Tengo el corazón en la boca, latiéndome a un ritmo irregular y frenético. ¿Funcionará?  
  
Cuelgo y oigo sus pasos que cruzan el vestíbulo y suben la escalera. Inspiro hondo de nuevo para calmarme y contemplo brevemente la ironía de tener que escapar de mi propia casa como un criminal.  
  
Cuando Alberto llega al rellano del piso de arriba, yo corro hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón. Las puertas se abren con un pitido demasiado alto que anuncia que el ascensor está ahí. Corro adentro y pulso frenéticamente el botón del garaje del sótano. Después de una pausa terriblemente larga, las puertas empiezan a cerrarse. Mientras lo hacen oigo los gritos de Alberto.  
  
—¡Señor Styles-Tomlinson! —Justo cuando se cierran las puertas del ascensor, le veo derrapar por el vestíbulo—. ¡Lou! —grita incrédulo. Pero es demasiado tarde; las puertas acaban de cerrarse y desaparece de mi vista.  
  
El ascensor baja suavemente hasta el garaje. Tengo un par de minutos de ventaja sobre Alberto. Sé que va a intentar detenerme. Miro con nostalgia mi R8 mientras corro hacia el Saab, abro la puerta, dejo caer las bolsas en el asiento del acompañante y me siento en el del conductor.  
  
Enciendo el motor y las ruedas chirrían cuando me dirijo a toda velocidad a la entrada, donde tengo que esperar once segundos agónicos a que se levante la barrera. En cuanto lo hace salgo rápidamente y veo por el espejo retrovisor a Alberto que sale corriendo del ascensor de servicio. Su expresión perpleja y dolida se queda grabada en mi cabeza cuando enfilo la rampa que lleva a la Cuarta Avenida.  
  
Suelto por fin el aire; he estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo. Sé que Alberto llamará a Harry o a Higgins, pero ya me enfrentaré a eso cuando sea necesario. No puedo pensar en ello ahora. Me revuelvo incómodo en el asiento sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que Alberto probablemente acaba de perder su trabajo. No pienses. Tengo que salvar a Cher. Tengo que llegar al banco y sacar cinco millones de dólares. Miro por el espejo retrovisor, esperando encontrar el todoterreno saliendo del garaje, pero cuando me alejo conduciendo no veo ni rastro de Alberto.  
  
El banco es un edificio elegante, moderno y sobrio. Hay voces amortiguadas, suelos que hacen eco al andar y cristales verde pálido con grabados por todas partes. Me dirijo al mostrador de información.  
  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? —La mujer joven me dedica una amplia pero falsa sonrisa y por un segundo me arrepiento de haberme puesto los vaqueros.  
  
—Me gustaría retirar una gran cantidad de dinero.  
  
La señorita Sonrisa Falsa arquea una ceja aún más falsa.  
  
—¿Tiene una cuenta con nosotros? —No es capaz de ocultar su sarcasmo.  
  
—Sí —respondo—. Mi marido y yo tenemos varias cuentas aquí. Se llama Harry Styles.  
  
Abre mucho los ojos durante un segundo y la falsedad da paso a la consternación. Me mira de arriba abajo una vez más, ahora con una combinación de asombro e incredulidad.  
  
—Por aquí, señor —me susurra, y me lleva a una oficina con más cristal verde pálido, pequeña y con pocos muebles—. Por favor, siéntese. —Me señala una silla de cuero negro que hay junto a un escritorio de cristal con un ordenador ultramoderno y un teléfono—. ¿Cuánto quiere retirar hoy, señor Styles-Tomlinson? —me pregunta con amabilidad.  
  
—Cinco millones de dólares. —La miro directamente a los ojos como si pidiera esa cantidad de efectivo todos los días.  
  
Ella palidece.  
  
—Ya veo. Voy a buscar al director. Oh, perdone que le pregunte, ¿tiene alguna identificación?  
  
—Sí. Pero me gustaría hablar con el director.  
  
—Claro, señor —dice y sale apresuradamente.  
  
Me acomodo en el asiento y noto una oleada de náuseas cuando la pistola me presiona incómodamente el final de la espalda. Ahora no. No puedo vomitar ahora. Inspiro hondo y la náusea pasa. Miro el reloj nerviosamente. Las dos y veinticinco.  
  
Un hombre de mediana edad entra en el despacho. Tiene entradas y lleva un traje inmaculado y caro de color carbón y una corbata a juego. Me tiende la mano.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, soy Troy Whelan. —Me sonríe, nos estrechamos las manos y se sienta frente a mí—. Mi colega me dice que quiere usted retirar una gran cantidad de dinero.  
  
—Correcto. Cinco millones de dólares.  
  
Se gira hacia el sofisticado ordenador y escribe unos cuantos números.  
  
—Normalmente necesitamos que se nos avise con antelación para poder retirar grandes cantidades de dinero. —Hace una pausa y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que arrogante—. Pero por suerte aquí guardamos las reservas de efectivo de toda la costa noroeste del Pacífico —alardea.  
  
Por favor, ¿está intentando impresionarme?  
  
—Señor Whelan, tengo algo de prisa. ¿Qué se necesita? Llevo conmigo mi carnet de conducir y el talonario de cheques de la cuenta conjunta que comparto con mi marido. ¿Solo tengo que rellenar un cheque?  
  
—Lo primero es lo primero, señor Styles-Tomlinson. ¿Puedo ver su identificación? —Pasa del tono jovial al de banquero serio.  
  
—Tome —digo pasándole mi carnet de conducir.  
  
—Señor… Aquí dice Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Oh, mierda…  
  
—Oh… sí. Mmm…  
  
—Llamaré al señor Styles.  
  
—Oh, no, eso no será necesario. —¡Mierda!—. Debo de llevar algo con mi nombre de casado. —Rebusco en el bolsillo. ¿Qué tengo que lleve mi nombre? Saco mi cartera, la abro y encuentro una foto en la que estamos Harry y yo en la cama del camarote del Fair Lady. ¡No puedo enseñarle eso! Saco la American Express negra.  
  
—Tome.  
  
—Señor Louis Styles-Tomlinson —lee Whelan—. Bueno, esto valdrá. —Frunce el ceño—. Pero esto es muy irregular, señor.  
  
—¿Quiere que le diga a mi marido que su banco no ha querido cooperar conmigo? —Cuadro los hombros y le dedico una mirada de lo más reprobatoria.  
  
Él hace una pausa momentánea y me examina de nuevo brevemente.  
  
—Tendrá que rellenar un cheque, señor.  
  
—Claro. ¿Esta cuenta? —Le enseño el talonario de cheques mientras intento controlar mi corazón desbocado.  
  
—Sí, perfecto. Necesito que rellene otros papeles también. ¿Si me disculpa un momento?  
  
Asiento y él se levanta y sale del despacho. Vuelvo a dejar escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. No sabía que iba a ser tan difícil. Abro el talonario de cheques torpemente y cojo un bolígrafo. ¿Y solo tengo que cobrar el cheque y ya está? No tengo ni idea. Con dedos temblorosos escribo: «Cinco millones de dólares. 5.000.000 $».  
  
Oh, Dios, espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Cher, piensa en Cher. No puedo contárselo a nadie.  
  
Las palabras repugnantes y estremecedoras de Jack resuenan en mi mente: «Y no se lo digas a nadie o me la follaréé antes de matarla».  
  
Vuelve el señor Whelan con la cara pálida, avergonzado.  
  
—¿Señor Styles? Su marido quiere hablar con usted —murmura, y señala el teléfono que hay sobre la mesa de cristal.  
  
¿Qué? No…  
  
—Está en la línea uno. Solo tiene que pulsar el botón. Esperaré fuera. —Por lo menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. La traición de Benedict Arnold no fue nada comparada con la de Whelan. Le miro con el ceño fruncido mientras sale del despacho, sintiendo que la sangre abandona mi cara.  
  
¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué le voy a decir a Harry? Él lo va a saber. Intervendrá. Y pondrá en peligro a su hermana. Me tiembla la mano cuando la acerco al teléfono. Me lo apoyo contra la oreja, tratando de calmar mi errática respiración, y pulso el botón de la línea uno.  
  
—Hola —susurro intentando en vano calmar mis nervios.  
  
—¿Vas a dejarme? —Las palabras de Harry son un susurro agónico casi sin aliento.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—¡No! —Mi voz suena igual que la suya. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Por el dinero? ¿Cree que voy a dejarle por el dinero? Y en un momento de horrible clarividencia me doy cuenta de que la única forma de mantener a Harry a distancia, a salvo, y de salvar a su hermana… es mentirle.  
  
—Sí —susurro. Y un dolor insoportable me atraviesa y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
Él da un respingo que es casi un sollozo.  
  
—Lou, yo… —dice con voz ahogada.  
  
¡No! Me tapo la boca con la mano mientras reprimo las emociones encontradas que siento.  
  
—Harry, por favor. No. —Lucho por contener las lágrimas.  
  
—¿Te vas? —pregunta.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pero ¿por qué el dinero? ¿Por qué siempre es el dinero? —Su voz torturada es apenas audible.  
  
¡No! Empiezan a rodarme lágrimas por la cara.  
  
—No —susurro.  
  
—¿Y cinco millones es suficiente?  
  
¡Oh, por favor, para!  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Y el bebé? —Su voz es un eco sin aliento.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Yo cuidaré del bebé si tú no quieres hacerte cargo —susurro. Mi pequeño Bip… nuestro pequeño Bip.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
  
¡No!  
  
—Sí.  
  
Inspira bruscamente.  
  
—Llévatelo todo —dice entre dientes.  
  
—Harry —sollozo—. Es por ti. Por tu familia. Por favor. No.  
  
—Llévatelo todo, Louis.  
  
—Harry… —Estoy a punto de ceder, de contárselo todo: lo de Jack, lo de Cher, el rescate… ¡Confía en mí, por favor!, le suplico en mi mente.  
  
—Siempre te querré —dice con voz ronca. Y cuelga.  
  
—¡Harry! No… Yo también te quiero. —Y todas las estupideces que nos hemos estado echando en cara el uno al otro durante los últimos días dejan de tener importancia. Le prometí que nunca le dejaría… Pero no te voy a dejar; voy a salvar a tu hermana. Me hundo en la silla, sollozando copiosamente mientras me cubro la cara con las manos.  
  
Me interrumpe un golpe tímido en la puerta. Whelan entra aunque no le he dado permiso. Mira a cualquier parte menos a mí. Está avergonzado.  
  
¡Le has llamado, desgraciado!, pienso mirándole fijamente.  
  
—Su marido está de acuerdo en liquidar cinco millones de dólares de sus activos, señor. Es una situación muy irregular, pero como es uno de nuestros principales clientes… y ha insistido… mucho. —Se detiene y se sonroja. Después me mira con el ceño fruncido y no sé si es porque Harry está siendo muy irregular o porque Whelan no sabe cómo tratar con un hombre que está llorando en su despacho—. ¿Está usted bien?  
  
—¿Le parece que estoy bien? —exclamo.  
  
—Lo siento, señor. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?  
  
Asiento, resentido. Acabo de dejar a mi marido. Bueno, Harry cree que le he dejado. La voz de mi conciencia frunce los labios: «Será porque tú le has dicho eso».  
  
—Pediré a mi colega que le traiga un vaso mientras yo preparo el dinero. Si no le importa firmar aquí, señor… Y haga un cheque para cobrarlo y firme aquí también.  
  
Me pasa un formulario sobre la mesa. Firmo sobre la línea de puntos del cheque y después en el formulario. Louis Styles-Tomlinson. Caen lágrimas sobre el escritorio y por poco no aterrizan sobre los papeles.  
  
—Muy bien, señor. Nos llevará una media hora preparar el dinero.  
  
Miro nervioso el reloj. Jack ha dicho dos horas; con esa media hora ya se habrán cumplido. Asiento en dirección a Whelan y él sale del despacho, dejándome con mi sufrimiento.  
  
Un rato después (minutos, horas… no sé), la señorita Sonrisa Falsa vuelve a entrar con una jarra de agua y un vaso.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson —dice en voz baja mientras pone el vaso sobre la mesa y lo llena.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Cojo el vaso y bebo agradecido. Ella sale y me deja con mis pensamientos asustados y hechos un lío. Ya arreglaré las cosas con Harry… si no es ya demasiado tarde. Al menos he logrado mantenerle al margen de todo esto. Ahora mismo tengo que concentrarme en Cher. ¿Y si Jack está mintiendo? ¿Y si no la tiene?  
  
Debería llamar a la policía.  
  
«Y no se lo digas a nadie o me la follaré antes de matarla.» No puedo. Me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y siento la presencia tranquilizadora de la pistola de Michael en la cintura, clavándose en mi espalda. ¿Quién habría dicho que alguna vez me iba a alegrar de que Michael me apuntara con una pistola? Oh, Mark, cómo me alegro de que me enseñaras a disparar.  
  
¡Mark! Doy un respingo. Estará esperando que vaya a visitarle esta noche. Tal vez solo tenga que darle el dinero a Jack; él puede salir huyendo mientras yo me llevo a Cher a casa. ¡Oh, por favor, esto es tan absurdo!  
  
Mi iPhone cobra vida y el sonido de «Your Love Is King» llena la habitación. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué quiere Harry? ¿Hundir más el cuchillo en mi herida?  
  
«¿Por qué siempre es el dinero?»  
  
Oh, Harry… ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? La ira hace que me hierva la sangre. Sí, ira. Me ayuda sentirla. Dejo que salte el contestador. Ya trataré con mi marido después.  


Llaman a la puerta.  
  
—Señor —Es Whelan—. El dinero está listo.  
  
—Gracias. —Me levanto y la habitación gira de repente. Tengo que agarrarme a la silla.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, ¿está bien?  
  
Asiento y le dedico una mirada que dice «apártese, señor». Inspiro hondo de nuevo para calmarme. Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que salvar a Cher. Tiro del dobladillo de mi sudadera para asegurarme de mantener oculta la culata de la pistola que llevo en la parte de atrás de los vaqueros.  
  
El señor Whelan frunce el ceño pero me sostiene la puerta. Yo consigo que mis extremidades temblorosas me obedezcan y empiecen a andar.  
  
Alberto está esperando en la entrada, examinando la zona pública. ¡Mierda! Nuestras miradas se encuentran y él frunce el ceño, evaluando mi reacción. Oh, está furioso. Levanto el dedo índice en un gesto que dice «ahora estoy contigo». Él asiente y responde una llamada de su móvil. ¡Mierda! Seguro que es Harry. Me giro bruscamente, a punto de chocar con Whelan que está justo detrás de mí, y vuelvo a entrar en el despacho.  
  
—¿Señor Styles-Tomlinson? —Whelan suena confuso, pero me sigue dentro de nuevo.  
  
Alberto podría estropear todo el plan. Miro a Whelan.  
  
—Ahí fuera hay alguien a quien no quiero ver. Alguien que me está siguiendo.  
  
Whelan abre unos ojos como platos.  
  
—¿Quiere que llame a la policía?  
  
—No. —Por Dios, no. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Miro el reloj. Son casi las tres y cuarto. Jack llamará en cualquier momento. ¡Piensa, Lou, piensa! Whelan me mira, cada vez más desesperado y perplejo. Debe de creer que estoy loco. Es que estás loco, me dice la voz de mi conciencia.  
  
—Tengo que hacer una llamada. ¿Podría dejarme solo, por favor?  
  
—Claro —responde Whelan. Creo que agradece poder salir del despacho. Cuando cierra la puerta, llamo al móvil de Cher con dedos temblorosos.  
  
—Qué bien, me llaman para pagarme lo que me merezco… —responde Jack, burlón.  
  
No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus chorradas.  
  
—Tengo un problema.  
  
—Lo sé. Tu guardia de seguridad te ha seguido hasta el banco.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?  
  
—Tienes que despistarle. Hay un coche esperando en la parte de atrás del banco. Un todoterreno negro, un Dodge. Te doy tres minutos para llegar hasta él.  
  
¡El Dodge!  
  
—Puede que necesite más de tres minutos. —Vuelvo a sentir el corazón en la garganta.  
  
—Eres un cabrón cazafortunas muy listo, Louis. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Y tira el teléfono antes de entrar en el coche. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¡Dilo! —me grita.  
  
—Entendido.  
  
Cuelga.  
  
¡Mierda! Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Whelan esperando pacientemente fuera.  
  
—Señor Whelan, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para llevar las bolsas al coche. He aparcado fuera, en la parte de atrás del banco. ¿Tiene una salida por detrás?  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Sí. Para el personal.  
  
—¿Podemos salir por ahí? Por la puerta principal no voy a poder evitar llamar demasiado la atención.  
  
—Como quiera, señor. Tengo a dos personas con sus bolsas y dos guardias de seguridad para supervisarlo todo. Si es tan amable de seguirme…  
  
—Tengo que pedirle otro favor.  
  
—Lo que necesite, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  


  
Dos minutos más tarde mi séquito y yo salimos a la calle y nos dirigimos al Dodge. Las ventanillas tienen los cristales tintados y no puedo distinguir quién conduce. Pero cuando nos acercamos, la puerta del conductor se abre y una mujer vestida de negro con una gorra también negra muy calada sale ágilmente del vehículo.  
  
¡Es Elizabeth, de mi oficina! Pero ¿qué demonios…? Rodea el todoterreno y abre el maletero. Los dos miembros del personal del banco que llevan el dinero meten las pesadas bolsas en la parte de atrás.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson. —Elizabeth tiene la desvergüenza de sonreírme como si estuviéramos confraternizando amistosamente.  
  
—Elizabeth. —Mi saludo es gélido—. Me alegro de verte fuera de la oficina.  
  
El señor Whelan carraspea.  
  
—Bueno, ha sido una tarde muy interesante, señor —dice.  
  
Me veo obligado a realizar los gestos sociales propios de la situación: le estrecho la mano y le doy las gracias mientras mi mente funciona a mil por hora. ¿Elizabeth? ¿Por qué está ella involucrada con Jack?  
  
Whelan y su séquito vuelven al banco y me dejan solo con la jefa de personal de SIP, que es cómplice de secuestro, extorsión y seguramente algún otro delito. ¿Por qué?  
  
Elizabeth abre la puerta del acompañante de la parte de atrás y me indica que entre.  
  
—Su teléfono, señor Styles-Tomlinson —me pide mientras me mira con cautela. Se lo doy y ella lo tira a un cubo de basura cercano—. Eso hará que los perros pierdan el rastro —dice con aire de suficiencia.  
  
¿Quién es realmente esta mujer? Elizabeth cierra la puerta y sube al asiento del conductor. Miro nervioso hacia atrás mientras ella se incorpora al tráfico y se dirige al este. A Alberto no se le ve por ninguna parte.  
  
—Elizabeth, ya tienes el dinero. Llama a Jack. Dile que suelte a Cher.  
  
—Creo que quiere darle las gracias en persona.  
  
¡Mierda! La miro a través del espejo retrovisor con una expresión glacial.  
  
Ella palidece y aparece un ceño ansioso que le afea su bonita cara.  
  
—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Elizabeth? Creía que Jack no te caía bien.  
  
Me mira brevemente a través del espejo y veo que una punzada de dolor cruza fugazmente sus ojos.  
  
—Lou, preferiría que mantuvieras la boca cerrada.  
  
—Pero no puedes hacer esto. Esto no está bien.  
  
—Que te calles —me dice, pero noto que está incómoda.  
  
—¿Te está presionando de algún modo? —le pregunto. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos un instante y pisa con brusquedad el freno, lo que me lanza hacia delante con tanta fuerza que mi cara golpea el reposacabezas que tengo enfrente.  
  
—He dicho que te calles —repite—. Y te sugiero que te pongas el cinturón.  
  
En ese momento entiendo que así es. Él tiene algo horrible contra ella, tanto que Elizabeth está dispuesta a hacer esto por él. Me pregunto qué podrá ser. ¿Robo a la empresa? ¿Algo de su vida privada? ¿Algo sexual? Me estremezco al pensarlo. Harry dice que ninguno de los ayudantes de Jack quiso hablar. Tal vez todos se encuentren en la misma situación que Elizabeth. Por eso quiso follarme a mí también. La bilis se me sube a la garganta del asco que siento solo de pensarlo.  
  
Elizabeth se aleja del centro de Seattle y enfila por las colinas hacia el este. Poco después estamos conduciendo por calles residenciales. Veo uno de los letreros de la calle: SOUTH IRVING STREET. De repente hace un giro brusco a la izquierda hacia una calle desierta con un desvencijado parque infantil a un lado y un gran aparcamiento de cemento al otro, flanqueado al fondo por una hilera de edificios bajos de ladrillo aparentemente vacíos. Elizabeth entra en el aparcamiento y se detiene delante del último de los edificios de ladrillo.  
  
Ella se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—Ha llegado la hora —susurra.  
  
Se me eriza el vello y el miedo y la adrenalina me recorren el cuerpo.  
  
—No tienes que hacer esto —le susurro en respuesta. Su boca se convierte en una fina línea y sale del coche.  
  
Esto es por Cher. Esto es por Cher, repito en mi mente. Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, que esté bien.  
  
—Sal —ordena Elizabeth abriendo la puerta de un tirón.  
  
Mierda. Cuando bajo me tiemblan tanto las piernas que no sé si voy a poder mantenerme en pie. La brisa fresca de última hora de la tarde me trae el olor del otoño que ya casi está aquí y el aroma polvoriento y terroso de los edificios abandonados.  
  
—Bueno, bueno… Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Jack sale de un umbral estrecho y cubierto con tablas que hay a la izquierda del edificio. Tiene el pelo corto. Se ha quitado los pendientes y lleva traje. ¿Traje? Viene caminando hacia mí despidiendo arrogancia y odio por todos los poros. El corazón empieza a latirme más rápido.  
  
—¿Dónde está Cher? —balbuceo con la boca tan seca que casi no puedo pronunciar las palabras.  
  
—Lo primero es lo primero, hijo de puta —responde Jack, parándose delante de mí. Su desprecio es más que evidente—. ¿El dinero?  
  
Elizabeth está comprobando las bolsas del maletero.  
  
—Aquí hay un montón de billetes —dice asombrada abriendo y cerrando las cremalleras de las bolsas.  
  
—¿Y su teléfono?  
  
—Lo tiré a la basura.  
  
—Bien —contesta Jack, y sin previo aviso se vuelve hacia mí y me da un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara. El golpe, feroz e injustificado, me tira al suelo. Mi cabeza golpea contra el cemento con un sonido aterrador. El dolor estalla dentro de mi cabeza, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y se me emborrona la visión. La impresión por el impacto resuena en mi interior y desata un dolor insoportable que me late dentro del cráneo.  
  
Dejo escapar un grito silencioso por el sufrimiento y el terror. Oh, no… Después Jack se acerca a mí y me da una patada rápida y rabiosa en las costillas que me deja sin aire en los pulmones por la fuerza del golpe. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para evitar las náuseas y el dolor y para intentar conseguir un poco de aire.   
  
—¡Esto es por Seattle Independent Publishing, cabrón! —me grita Jack.  
  
Levanto las piernas para hacerme una bola, anticipando el siguiente golpe. No. No. No.  
  
—¡Jack! —chilla Elizabeth—. Aquí no. ¡A plena luz del día no, por Dios!  
  
Él se detiene.  
  
—¡Este cabrón se lo merece! —gruñe en dirección a Elizabeth. Y eso me da un precioso segundo para echar la mano hacia atrás y sacar la pistola de la cintura de los pantalones. Le apunto tembloroso, aprieto el gatillo y disparo. La bala le da justo por encima de la rodilla y cae delante de mí, aullando de dolor, agarrándose el muslo mientras los dedos se le llenan se sangre.  
  
—¡Joder! —chilla Jack. Me giro para enfrentarme a Elizabeth, que me está mirando con horror y levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza. La veo borrosa… La oscuridad se cierra sobre mí. Mierda… La veo como al final de un túnel. La oscuridad la está engullendo; me está engullendo. Desde lejos oigo que se desata el infierno. Chirridos de ruedas… Frenos… Puertas… Gritos… Gente corriendo… Pasos. Se me cae el arma de la mano.  
  
—¡Lou! —Es la voz de Harry… La voz de Harry… La voz de Harry llena de dolor… Cher…  
Salva a Cher.  
  
—¡LOU!  
  
Oscuridad… Paz.


	24. Chapter 24

Solo hay dolor. La cabeza, el pecho… Un dolor que quema. El costado, el brazo. Dolor. Dolor y palabras susurradas en la penumbra. ¿Dónde estoy? Aunque lo intento, no puedo abrir los ojos. Las palabras en susurros se van volviendo más claras, un faro en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
—Tiene una contusión en las costillas, señor Styles, y una fractura en el cráneo, justo bajo el nacimiento del pelo, pero sus constantes vitales son estables y fuertes.  
  
—¿Por qué sigue inconsciente?  
  
—El señor Styles-Tomlinson ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero su actividad cerebral es normal y no hay inflamación. Se despertará cuando esté preparado para ello. Solo dele un poco de tiempo.  
  
—¿Y la señorita Young?  
  
—Se está recuperando. Tuvo suerte al caerse por esas escaleras y solo romperse el hombro.  
  
—¿Y el bebé? —Sus palabras suenan angustiadas, ahogadas.  
  
—El bebé está bien, señor Styles.  
  
—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Su respuesta es como una letanía… una oración—. Oh, gracias a Dios.  
  
¡Oh, Dios mío, Ashley! ¿A ella también le ha pasado algo malo?  Y Harry está preocupado por el bebé… ¿El bebé?… Pequeño Bip. Claro. Nuestro pequeño Bip. Intento en vano mover la mano, pero nada se mueve, nada me responde.  
  
«¿Y el bebé?… Oh, gracias a Dios.»  
  
Pequeño Bip está a salvo.  
  
«¿Y el bebé?… Oh, gracias a Dios.»  
  
Se preocupa por el bebé.  
  
«¿Y el bebé?… Oh, gracias a Dios.»  
  
Quiere al bebé. Oh, gracias a Dios. Me relajo y vuelve la inconsciencia alejándome del dolor.  


 

  
Todo pesa y me duele: las extremidades, la cabeza, los párpados… nada se mueve. Mis ojos y mi boca están totalmente cerrados y no quieren abrirse, lo que me deja ciego, mudo y dolorido. Según voy cruzando la niebla hasta la superficie, la consciencia se va acercando pero queda justo fuera de mi alcance, como una seductora sirena.  
  
—No lo voy a dejar solo.  
  
¡Harry! Está aquí… Intento con todas mis fuerzas despertarme. Su voz no es más que un susurro cansado y agónico.  
  
—Harry, tienes que dormir.  
  
—No, papá, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.  
  
—Yo me quedaré con él. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que haya salvado a mi hija.  
  
¡Cher!  
  
—¿Cómo está Cher?  
  
—Grogui, asustada y enfadada. Van a pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que se le pase completamente el efecto del Rohypnol.  
  
—Dios…  
  
—Lo sé. Me siento un imbécil por haber cedido en lo de su seguridad. Me avisaste, pero Cher es muy obstinada. Si no fuera por Lou…  
  
—Todos creíamos que Hyde estaba fuera de circulación. Y el loco de mi marido… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —La voz de Harry está llena de angustia.  
  
—Harry, cálmate. Lou es un joven extraordinario. Ha sido increíblemente valiente.  
  
—Valiente, terco, obstinado y estúpido. —Se le quiebra la voz.  
  
—Vamos —murmura Des—, no seas tan duro con él. Ni contigo, hijo… Será mejor que vuelva con tu madre. Son más de las tres de la madrugada, Harry. Deberías intentar dormir un poco.  
  
La niebla vuelve a cerrarse.  


 

  
La niebla se levanta de nuevo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima noción del tiempo.  
  
—Si tú no le das unos azotes, se los daré yo. Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?  
  
—Tal vez se los dé yo, Mark.  
  
¡Papá! Está aquí. Lucho contra la niebla… lucho… Pero vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia. No…  


 

  
—Detective, como puede ver, mi marido no está en condiciones de responder preguntas.  
  
Harry está enfadado.  
  
—Es un hombre muy terco, señor Styles.  
  
—Ojalá hubiera matado a ese cabrón.  
  
—Eso habría significado mucho papeleo para mí, señor Styles… La señorita Morgan está cantando como un verdadero canario. Hyde es un hijo de puta realmente retorcido. Tiene una verdadera animadversión contra su padre y contra usted…  
  
La niebla vuelve a rodearme y me arrastra hacia las profundidades, cada vez más hondo… ¡No!  


 

  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que no os hablabais? —Es Anne. Suena enfadada. Intento mover la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo me responde con un silencio clamoroso y apático—. ¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
—Mamá…  
  
—¡Harry! ¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
—Estaba muy enfadado. —Casi es un sollozo… No.  
  
—Vamos…  
  
El mundo se emborrona y se desvanece y yo me hundo.  


 

  
Oigo voces bajas y confusas.  
  
—Me dijiste que habías cortado todos los lazos con ella. —Es Anne la que habla. Su voz es baja y reprobatoria.  
  
—Lo sé. —Harry suena resignado—. Pero verla consiguió que volviera a ponerlo todo en contexto y recuperara la perspectiva. Acerca de lo del bebé, ya sabes. Por primera vez sentí que… lo que hicimos… estuvo mal.  
  
—Lo que ella hizo, cariño… Los hijos tienen ese efecto: hacen que veas el mundo con una luz diferente.  
  
—Ella por fin captó el mensaje… Y yo también… Le había hecho daño a Lou —susurra.  
  
—Siempre le hacemos daño a la gente que queremos, cariño. Tendrás que decirle que lo sientes. Decirlo de verdad y darle tiempo.  
  
—Me dijo que me iba a dejar.  
  
No. No. ¡No!  
  
—¿Y le creíste?  
  
—Al principio, sí.  
  
—Cariño, siempre te crees lo peor de todo el mundo, especialmente de ti mismo. Siempre lo has hecho. Lou te quiere mucho, y es obvio que tú le quieres a él.  
  
—Estaba furioso conmigo.  
  
—Seguro. Yo también estoy furiosa contigo ahora mismo. Creo que solo se puede estar realmente furioso con alguien cuando le quieres mucho.  
  
—Estuve dándole vueltas, y me di cuenta de que él me ha demostrado una y otra vez cuánto me quiere… hasta el punto de poner su propia vida en peligro.  
  
—Sí, así es, cariño.  
  
—Oh, mamá, ¿por qué no se despierta? —Se le quiebra la voz—. He estado a punto de perderle.  
  
¡Harry! Oigo sollozos ahogados. No…  
  
Oh… La oscuridad vuelve a cerrarse sobre mí. No…  


 

  
—Han hecho falta veinticuatro años para que me dejes abrazarte así…  
  
—Lo sé, mamá. Me alegro de que hayamos hablado.  
  
—Yo también, cariño. Siempre estaré aquí. No me puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela.  
  
¡Abuela!  
  
La dulce inconsciencia me llama…  


 

  
Mmm. Su principio de barba me araña suavemente el dorso de la mano y noto que me aprieta los dedos.  
  
—Oh, nene, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Lo siento. Lo siento todo. Despierta. Te echo de menos. Te quiero…  
  
Lo intento. Lo intento. Quiero verle, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece y vuelvo a dormirme.  


 

  
Siento la urgente necesidad de hacer pis. Abro los ojos. Estoy en el ambiente limpio y estéril de la habitación de un hospital. Está oscuro excepto por una luz de emergencia. Todo está en silencio. Me duelen la cabeza y el pecho, pero sobre todo noto la vejiga a punto de estallar. Necesito hacer pis. Pruebo a mover las extremidades. Me escuece el brazo derecho y veo que tengo una vía puesta en la parte interior del codo.  
  
Cierro los ojos. Giro la cabeza, contento de que responda a mis órdenes, y vuelvo a abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
  
Harry está dormido sentado a mi lado y reclinado sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados. Estiro el brazo, agradecido una vez más de que el cuerpo me responda, y le acaricio el suave pelo con los dedos.  
  
Se despierta sobresaltado y levanta la cabeza tan repentinamente que mi mano cae débilmente de nuevo sobre la cama.  
  
—Hola —digo en un graznido.  
  
—Oh, Lou… —Su voz suena ahogada pero aliviada. Me coge la mano, me la aprieta con fuerza y se la acerca a la mejilla cubierta de barba.  
  
—Necesito ir al baño —susurro.  
  
Me mira con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño un momento.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Intento sentarme.  
  
—Lou, no te muevas. Voy a llamar a una enfermera. —Se pone de pie apresuradamente, alarmado, y se acerca a un botón de llamada que hay junto a la cama.  
  
—Por favor —susurro. ¿Por qué me duele todo?—. Necesito levantarme. —Vaya, qué débil estoy.  
  
—¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo por una vez? —exclama irritado.  
  
—Necesito hacer pis urgentemente —le digo. Tengo la boca y la garganta muy secas.  
  
Una enfermera entra corriendo en la habitación. Debe de tener unos cincuenta años, a pesar de que su pelo es negro como la tinta. Lleva unos pendientes de perlas demasiado grandes.  
  
—Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Le diré a la doctora Bartley que está despierto. —Se acerca a la cama—. Me llamo Nora. ¿Sabe dónde está?  
  
—Sí. En el hospital. Necesito hacer pis.  
  
—Tiene puesto un catéter.  
  
¿Qué? Oh, qué vergüenza. Miro nervioso a Harry y después a la enfermera.  
  
—Por favor, quiero levantarme.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson…  
  
—Por favor.  
  
—Lou… —me dice Harry. Intento sentarme otra vez.  
  
—Déjeme quitarle el catéter. Señor Styles, estoy segura de que el señor Styles-Tomlinson agradecería un poco de privacidad. —Mira directamente a Harry, esperando que se vaya.  
  
—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. —Él le devuelve la mirada.  
  
—Harry, por favor —le susurro estirando el brazo y cogiéndole la mano. Él me la aprieta brevemente y me mira, exasperado—. Por favor —le suplico.  
  
—¡Vale! —exclama y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Tiene dos minutos —le dice entre dientes a la enfermera, y se inclina para darme un beso en la frente antes de volverse y salir de la habitación.  


  
Harry vuelve a entrar como una tromba en la habitación dos minutos después, cuando la enfermera Nora me está ayudando a levantarme de la cama. Llevo puesta una fina bata de hospital. No recuerdo cuándo me desnudaron.  
  
—Deje que le lleve yo —dice y se acerca a nosotros.  
  
—Señor Styles, yo puedo —le regaña la enfermera Nora.  
  
Él le dedica una mirada hostil.  
  
—Maldita sea, es mi marido. Yo le llevaré —dice con los dientes apretados mientras aparta el soporte del gotero de su camino.  
  
—¡Señor Styles! —protesta la enfermera.  
  
Pero él la ignora, se agacha para cogerme en brazos y me levanta de la cama con suavidad. Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y mi cuerpo se queja. Vaya, me duele todo. Me lleva hasta el baño y la enfermera Nora nos sigue empujando el soporte del gotero.  
  
—Señor de Styles, pesa usted muy poco —murmura con desaprobación mientras me baja y me deposita sobre mis pies. Me tambaleo. Tengo las piernas como gelatina.   
  
Harry enciende la luz y quedo cegado momentáneamente por una lámpara fluorescente que zumba y parpadea para cobrar vida.  
  
—Siéntate, no vaya a ser que te caigas —me dice todavía agarrándome.  
  
Con cuidado, me siento en el váter.  
  
—Vete. —Hago un gesto con la mano para que se vaya.  
  
—No. Haz pis, Lou.  
  
¿Podría ser más vergonzoso esto?  
  
—No puedo, no contigo ahí.  
  
—Podrías caerte.  
  
—¡Señor Styles!  
  
Los dos ignoramos a la enfermera.  
  
—Por favor —le suplico.  
  
Levanta las manos en un gesto de derrota.  
  
—Estaré esperando ahí mismo. Con la puerta abierta.  
  
Se aparta un par de pasos hasta que queda justo al otro lado de la puerta, junto a la enfadada enfermera.  
  
—Vuélvete, por favor —le pido. ¿Por qué me siento ridículamente tímido con este hombre? Pone los ojos en blanco pero obedece. En cuanto me da la espalda, por fin me relajo y saboreo el alivio.  
  
Hago un recuento de los daños. Me duele la cabeza, también el pecho donde Jack me dio la patada y el costado sobre el que caí al suelo. Además tengo sed y hambre. Madre mía, estoy realmente hambriento.  
  
Termino y agradezco que el lavabo esté tan cerca que no necesito levantarme para lavarme las manos. No tengo fuerza para ponerme en pie.  
  
—Ya he acabado —digo, secándome las manos con la toalla.  
  
Harry se gira, vuelve a entrar y antes de darme cuenta estoy otra vez en sus brazos. He echado de menos sus brazos. Se detiene un momento y entierra la nariz en mi pelo.  
  
—Oh, cuánto le he echado de menos, señor de Styles —susurra. Me tumba de nuevo en la cama y me suelta, creo que a regañadientes, siempre con la enfermera Nora, que no para quieta, detrás de él.  
  
—Si ya ha acabado, señor Styles, me gustaría ver cómo está el señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
La enfermera Nora está enfadada.  
  
Él se aparta.  
  
—Todo suyo —dice en un tono más moderado.  
  
Ella le mira enfurruñada y después se centra en mí. Es irritante, ¿a que sí?  
  
—¿Cómo se siente? —me pregunta con una voz llena de compasión y un punto de irritación, que supongo que será por Harry.  
  
—Dolorido y con sed. Tengo mucha sed —susurro.  
  
—Le traeré un poco de agua cuando haya comprobado sus constantes y le haya examinado la doctora Bartley.  
  
Coge un aparato para medir la tensión y me lo pone en el brazo. Miro ansioso a Harry. Está horrible, cadavérico casi, como si llevara días sin dormir. Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta, lleva varios días sin afeitarse y su camiseta está sucia y llena de arrugas. Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué tal estás?  
  
Ignorando a la enfermera, se sienta en la cama lejos de mi alcance.  
  
—Confundido. Dolorido. Y tengo hambre.  
  
—¿Hambre? —pregunta y parpadea sorprendido.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—¿Qué quieres comer?  
  
—Cualquier cosa. Sopa.  
  
—Señor Styles, necesita la aprobación de la doctora antes de darle nada de comer al señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
Harry la mira inescrutable durante un momento, después saca el iPhone del bolsillo de sus pantalones y marca un número.  
  
—Lou quiere sopa de pollo… Bien… Gracias. —Y cuelga.  
  
Miro a Nora, que observa a Harry con los ojos entornados.  
  
—¿Higgins? —le pregunto.  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Su tensión arterial es normal, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Voy a buscar a su médico. —Me quita el aparato y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación, emanando desaprobación por todos los poros.  
  
—Creo que has hecho enfadar a la enfermera Nora.  
  
—Tengo ese efecto en la gente. —Sonríe burlón.  
  
Río, pero me interrumpo de repente porque siento que el dolor se expande por el pecho.  
  
—Sí, es verdad.  
  
—Oh, Lou, me encanta oírte reír.  
  
Nora vuelve con una jarra de agua. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mientras sirve un vaso de agua y me lo da.  
  
—Beba a pequeños sorbos —me dice.  
  
—Sí, señora —murmuro y le doy un sorbo al agua fresca. Oh, Dios mío. Qué rica. Le doy otro sorbo mientras Harry me mira fijamente.  
  
—¿Cher? —le pregunto.  
  
—Está a salvo. Gracias a ti.  
  
—¿La tenían entonces?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Bueno, toda esta locura ha servido para algo. El alivio me llena el cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios que está bien. Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?  
  
—Elizabeth Morgan —dice simplemente.  
  
—¡No!  
  
Asiente.  
  
—La raptó en el gimnasio de Cher.  
  
Frunzo el ceño y sigo sin entender.  
  
—Lou, ya te contaré todos los detalles más tarde. Cher está bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. La drogaron. Ahora está grogui y un poco impresionada, pero gracias a algún milagro, no le hicieron daño. —Harry aprieta la mandíbula—. Lo que hiciste —empieza y se pasa la mano por el pelo— ha sido algo increíblemente valiente e increíblemente estúpido. Podían haberte matado. —Le brillan los ojos un momento con un verde gélido y sé que está conteniendo su enfado.  
  
—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer —susurro.  
  
—¡Podías habérmelo dicho! —dice vehemente cerrando la mano que tiene en el regazo hasta convertirla en un puño.  
  
—Me amenazó con que la mataría si se lo decía a alguien. No podía correr el riesgo.  
  
Harry cierra los ojos y veo el terror en su cara.  
  
—He pasado un infierno desde el jueves.  
  
¿Jueves?  
  
—¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
—Es casi sábado —me dice mirando el reloj—. Llevas más de veinticuatro horas inconsciente.  
  
Oh.  
  
—¿Y Jack y Elizabeth?  
  
—Bajo custodia policial. Aunque Hyde está aquí bajo vigilancia. Le han tenido que sacar la bala que le disparaste —dice con amargura—. Por suerte, no sé en qué sección de este hospital está, porque si no voy y le mato. —Su rostro se oscurece.  
  
Oh, mierda. ¿Jack está aquí?  
  
«¡Esto es por lo de Seattle Independent Publishing, cabrón!» Palidezco, se me revuelve el estómago vacío, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y un fuerte estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo.  
  
—Vamos… —Harry se acerca con la voz llena de preocupación. Me coge el vaso de la mano y me abraza tiernamente—. Ahora estás a salvo —murmura contra mi pelo con la voz ronca.  
  
—Harry, lo siento mucho. —Empiezan a caer las lágrimas.  
  
—Chsss. —Me acaricia el pelo y yo sollozo en su cuello.  
  
—Por lo que dije. No tenía intención de dejarte.  
  
—Chsss, nene, lo sé.  
  
—¿Lo sabes? —Lo que acaba de decir hace que interrumpa mi llanto.  
  
—Lo entendí. Al fin. De verdad que no sé en qué estabas pensando, Lou. —Suena cansado.  
  
—Me cogiste por sorpresa —murmuro contra el cuello de su camiseta—. Cuando hablamos en el banco. Pensaste que iba a dejarte. Creí que me conocías mejor. Te he dicho una y otra vez que nunca te abandonaré.  
  
—Pero después de cómo me comporté… —Su voz es apenas audible y estrecha su abrazo—. Creí durante un periodo corto de tiempo que te había perdido.  
  
—No, Harry. Nunca. No quería que interfirieras y pusieras la vida de Cher en peligro.  
  
Suspira y no sé si es de enfado, de irritación o de dolor.  
  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto rápidamente para apartarle de su línea de pensamiento.  
  
Me coloca el flequillo hacia la derecha.  
  
—Acababa de tocar tierra en Seattle cuando me llamaron del banco. La última noticia que tenía era que estabas enfermo y que te ibas a casa.  
  
—¿Estabas en Portland cuando Alberto te llamó desde el coche?  
  
—Estábamos a punto de despegar. Estaba preocupado por ti —dice en voz baja.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Claro. —Me roza el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Me paso la vida preocupándome por ti. Ya lo sabes.  
  
¡Oh, Harry!  
  
—Jack me llamó cuando estaba en la oficina —murmuro—. Me dio dos horas para conseguir el dinero. —Me encojo de hombros—. Tenía que irme y esa era la mejor excusa.  
  
La boca de Harry se convierte en una dura línea.  
  
—Y luego despistaste a Alberto. Él también está furioso contigo.  
  
—¿También?  
  
—También. Igual que yo.  
  
Le toco la cara con cuidado y paso los dedos por su escasa barba. Cierra los ojos y apoya el rostro en mis dedos.  
  
—No te enfades conmigo, por favor —le susurro.  
  
—Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Lo que hiciste fue algo monumentalmente estúpido. Casi una locura.  
  
—Te lo he dicho, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.  
  
—Parece que no te importa nada tu seguridad personal —añade enfadado.  
  
Las puertas se abren, lo que nos sobresalta a los dos, y entra una mujer afroamericana que lleva una bata blanca sobre un uniforme gris.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Soy la doctora Bartley.  
  
Empieza a examinarme a conciencia poniéndome una luz en los ojos, haciendo que le presione los dedos y después me toque la nariz cerrando primero un ojo y después el otro. Seguidamente comprueba todos mis reflejos. Su voz es suave y su contacto, amable; tiene una forma de tratarme muy cálida. La enfermera Nora se une a ella y Harry se va a un rincón de la habitación para hacer unas llamadas mientras las dos se ocupan de mí. Es difícil concentrarse en la doctora Bartley, en la enfermera Nora y en Harry al mismo tiempo, pero le oigo llamar a su padre, a mi madre y a Perrie para decirles que estoy despierto. Por último deja un mensaje para Mark.  
  
Mark. Oh, mierda… Vuelve a mi mente un vago recuerdo de su voz. Estuvo aquí… Sí, mientras todavía estaba inconsciente.  
  
La doctora Bartley comprueba el estado de mis costillas, presionando con los dedos de forma tentativa pero con firmeza.  
  
Hago un gesto de dolor.  
  
—Solo es una contusión, no hay fisura ni rotura. Ha tenido mucha suerte, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. ¿Suerte? No es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría yo. Harry también la mira fijamente. Mueve los labios para decirme algo, creo que es «loca», pero no estoy seguro.  
  
—Le voy a recetar unos analgésicos. Los necesitará para las costillas y para el dolor de cabeza que seguro que tiene. Pero todo parece estar bien, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Le sugiero que duerma un poco. Veremos cómo se encuentra por la mañana; si está bien puede que le dejemos irse a casa ya. Mi colega, la doctora Singh, será quien le atienda por la mañana.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Se oye un golpecito en la puerta y entra Higgins con una caja de cartón negra que pone «Fairmont Olympic» en letras de color crema en un lateral.  
  
Madre mía.  
  
—¿Comida? —pregunta la doctora Bartley, sorprendida.  
  
—El señor Styles-Tomlinson tiene hambre —dice Harry—. Es sopa de pollo.  
  
La doctora Bartley sonríe.  
  
—La sopa está bien, pero solo caldo. Nada pesado. —Nos mira a los dos y después sale de la habitación con la enfermera Nora.  
  
Harry me acerca una bandeja con ruedas y Higgins deposita en ella la caja.  
  
—Bienvenido de vuelta, señor.  
  
—Hola, Higgins. Gracias.  
  
—De nada, señor. —Creo que quiere decir algo más, pero al final se contiene.  
  
Harry ha abierto la caja y está sacando un termo, un cuenco de sopa, un platillo, una servilleta de tela, una cuchara sopera, una cestita con panecillos, salero y pimentero… El Fairmont Olympic se ha esmerado.  
  
—Es genial, Higgins. —Mi estómago ruge. Estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
—¿Algo más, señor? —pregunta.  
  
—No, gracias —dice Harry, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano.  
  
Higgins asiente.  
  
—Higgins, gracias.  
  
—¿Quiere alguna otra cosa, señor Styles-Tomlinson?  
  
Miro a Harry.  
  
—Ropa limpia para Harry.  
  
Higgins sonríe.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Harry mira perplejo su camiseta.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo llevas esa camiseta? —le pregunto.  
  
—Desde el jueves por la mañana.  
  
Me dedica una media sonrisa.  
  
Higgins sale.  
  
—Higgins también estaba muy cabreado contigo —añade Harry enfurruñado, desenroscando la tapa del termo y echando una sopa de pollo cremosa en el cuenco.  
  
¡Higgins también! Pero no puedo pensar mucho en ello porque la sopa de pollo me distrae. Huele deliciosamente y desprende un vapor sugerente. La pruebo y es todo lo que prometía ser.  
  
—¿Está buena? —me pregunta Harry, acomodándose en la cama otra vez.  
  
Asiento enérgicamente y sin dejar de comer. Tengo un hambre feroz. Solo hago una pausa para limpiarme la boca con la servilleta.  
  
—Cuéntame lo que pasó… Después de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Oh, Lou, qué alegría verte comer.  
  
—Tengo hambre. Cuéntame.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Bueno, después de la llamada del banco creí que mi mundo acababa de hacerse pedazos…  
  
No puede ocultar el dolor en su voz.  
  
Dejo de comer. Oh, mierda.  
  
—No pares de comer o no sigo contándote —susurra con tono férreo mirándome fijamente. Sigo con la sopa. Vale, vale… Maldita sea, está muy buena. La mirada de Harry se suaviza y tras un momento continúa. —Poco después de que tú y yo tuviéramos esa conversación, Higgins me informó de que a Hyde le habían fijado una fianza. No sé cómo lo logró; creía que habíamos conseguido frustrar todos sus intentos. Pero eso me hizo pensar en lo que habías dicho… y entonces supe que algo iba muy mal.  
  
—Nunca fue por el dinero —exclamo de repente cuando una oleada de furia inesperada se enciende en mi vientre. Levanto la voz—. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso? ¡Nunca ha sido por el puto dinero!  
  
La cabeza empieza a latirme más fuerte y hago un gesto de dolor. Harry me mira con la boca abierta durante un segundo, sorprendido por mi vehemencia. Después entorna los ojos.  
  
—Ese lenguaje… —gruñe—. Cálmate y come.  
  
Le miro rebelde.  
  
—Lou… —dice amenazante.  
  
—Eso me ha hecho más daño que cualquier otra cosa, Harry —le susurro—. Casi tanto como que fueras a ver a esa mujer.  
  
Inhala bruscamente, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, y de repente parece agotado. Cierra los ojos un momento y niega con la cabeza, resignado.  
  
—Lo sé. —Suspira—. Y lo siento. Más de lo que crees. —Tiene los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento—. Come, por favor. No dejes que se enfríe la sopa. —Su voz es suave y persuasiva y yo decido hacer lo que me pide. Suspira aliviado.  
  
—Sigue —susurro entre mordiscos al ilícito panecillo recién hecho.  
  
—No sabíamos que Cher había desaparecido. Creí que te estaría chantajeando o algo por el estilo. Te llamé otra vez, pero no respondiste. —Frunce el ceño—. Te dejé un mensaje y llamé a Alberto. Higgins empezó a rastrear tu móvil. Sabía que estabas en el banco, así que fuimos directamente allí.  
  
—No sé cómo me encontró Alberto. ¿También él rastreaba mi teléfono móvil?  
  
—El Saab tiene un dispositivo de seguimiento. Todos nuestros coches lo tienen. Cuando llegamos al banco, ya estabas en camino y te seguimos. ¿Por qué sonríes?  
  
—No sé cómo, pero sabía que me seguiríais.  
  
—¿Y eso es divertido porque…? —me pregunta.  
  
—Jack me dijo que me deshiciera del móvil. Así que le pedí el teléfono a Whelan y ese es el que tiraron. Yo metí el mío en las bolsas para que pudieras seguir tu dinero.  
  
Harry suspira.  
  
—Nuestro dinero, Lou —dice en voz baja—. Come.  
  
Rebaño el cuenco con lo que queda del pan y me lo meto en la boca. Es la primera vez que me siento satisfecho en mucho tiempo (a pesar del tema de conversación).  
  
—Me lo he terminado todo.  
  
—Buen chico.  
  
Se oye un golpecito en la puerta y entra la enfermera Nora otra vez con una vasito de papel. Harry aparta la bandeja y vuelve a meterlo todo en la caja.  
  
—Un analgésico. —La enfermera Nora sonríe y me enseña una pastilla blanca que hay en el vasito de papel.  
  
Asiento agradecido. Me late la cabeza. Me trago la pastilla con un sorbo de agua.  
  
—Debería descansar, señor Styles-Tomlinson. —La enfermera Nora mira significativamente a Harry.  
  
Él asiente.  
  
¡No!  
  
—¿Te vas? —exclamo y siento pánico. No te vayas… ¡acabamos de empezar a hablar!  
  
Harry ríe entre dientes.  
  
—Si piensa que tengo intención de perderle de vista, señor de Styles, está muy equivocado.  
  
Nora resopla y se acerca para recolocarme las almohadas de modo que pueda tumbarme.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor Styles-Tomlinson —me dice, y con una última mirada de censura a Harry, se va.  
  
Él levanta una ceja a la vez que ella cierra la puerta.  
  
—Creo que no le caigo bien a la enfermera Nora.  
  
Está de pie junto a la cama con aspecto cansado. A pesar de que quiero que se quede, sé que debería convencerle para que se fuera a casa.  
  
—Tú también necesitas descansar, Harry. Vete a casa. Pareces agotado.  
  
—No te voy a dejar. Dormiré en el sillón.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido y después me giro para quedar de lado.  
  
—Duerme conmigo.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—No, no puedo.  
  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
—No quiero hacerte daño.  
  
—No me vas a hacer daño. Por favor, Harry.  
  
—Tienes puesta una vía.  
  
—Harry, por favor…  
  
Me mira y veo que se siente tentado.  
  
—Por favor… —Levanto las mantas y le invito a entrar en la cama.  
  
—¡A la mierda!  
  
Se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y sube con cuidado a la cama a mi lado. Me rodea con el brazo y yo apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
—No creo que a la enfermera Nora le vaya a gustar nada esto —me susurra con complicidad.  
  
Suelto una risita pero tengo que parar por el dolor del pecho.  
  
—No me hagas reír, que me duele.  
  
—Oh, pero me encanta ese sonido —dice entristecido, en voz baja—. Lo siento, nene, lo siento mucho. —Me da otro beso en el pelo e inhala profundamente. No sé por qué se está disculpando… ¿por hacerme reír? ¿O por el lío en el que estamos metidos?   
  
Apoyo la mano sobre su corazón y él pone su mano sobre la mía. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.  
  
—¿Por qué fuiste a ver a esa mujer?  
  
—Oh, Lou —gruñe—. ¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? ¿No podemos dejarlo? Me arrepiento, ¿vale?  
  
—Necesito saberlo.  
  
—Te lo contaré mañana —murmura irritado—. Oh, y el detective Clark quiere hablar contigo. Algo de rutina. Ahora, a dormir.  
  
Me da otro beso en el pelo. Suspiro profundamente. Necesito saber por qué. Al menos dice que se arrepiente. Eso es algo, al menos; la voz de mi conciencia está de acuerdo conmigo. Parece que está de un humor complaciente hoy. Oh, el detective Clark. Me estremezco solo de pensar en revivir lo que pasó el jueves.  
  
—¿Sabemos por qué Jack ha hecho todo esto?  
  
—Mmm… —murmura Harry. Me tranquiliza el suave subir y bajar de su pecho que acuna suavemente mi cabeza, atrayéndome hacia las profundidades del sueño según se va ralentizando su respiración. Mientras me dejo llevar intento encontrarle sentido a los fragmentos de conversación que he oído mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero se escapan de mi mente, siempre escurridizos, provocándome desde los confines de mi memoria. Oh, es frustrante y agotador… y…  


***

  
La enfermera Nora tiene los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados en una postura hostil. Me llevo el dedo índice a los labios.  
  
—Déjele dormir, por favor —le susurro entornando los ojos por la luz de primera hora de la mañana.  
  
—Esta es su cama, señor Styles-Tomlinson, no la de él —dice entre dientes severamente.  
  
—He dormido mejor gracias a él —insisto, saliendo en defensa de mi marido. Además, es cierto. Harry se revuelve y la enfermera Nora y yo nos quedamos helados.  
  
—No me toques. No me toques más. Solo Lou —murmura en sueños.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. No suelo oír a Harry hablar en sueños. Seguramente será porque él duerme menos que yo. Solo he oído sus pesadillas. Me abraza con más fuerza, casi estrujándome, y yo hago un gesto de dolor.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson… —La enfermera Nora frunce el ceño.  
  
—Por favor —le suplico.  
  
Niega con la cabeza, gira y se va. Y yo vuelvo a acurrucarme con Harry.  
  
Cuando me despierto, a Harry no se le ve por ninguna parte. La luz del sol entra por las ventanas y ahora puedo ver bien la habitación. ¡Me han traído flores! No me fijé anoche. Hay varios ramos. Me pregunto de quién serán.  
  
Suena un suave golpe en la puerta que me distrae y se asoma Des. Me sonríe al ver que estoy despierto.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Entra y se acerca. Sus amables y cariñosos ojos me observan perspicaces. Lleva un traje oscuro; debe de estar trabajando. Me sorprende al agacharse para darme un beso en la frente.  
  
—¿Puedo sentarme?  
  
Asiento y él se sienta en el borde de la cama y me coge la mano.  
  
—No sé cómo darte las gracias por salvar a mi hija, querido chico valiente aunque un poco loco. Lo que hiciste probablemente le salvó la vida. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. —Su voz tiembla, llena de gratitud y compasión.  
  
Oh… No sé qué decir. Le aprieto la mano, pero no digo nada.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
—Mejor. Dolorido —digo por ser sincero.  
  
—¿Te han dado medicación para el dolor?  
  
—Sí, paraceta…no sé qué.  
  
—Bien. ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
—No lo sé. Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba.  
  
—No andará lejos, seguro. No quería dejarte mientras estabas inconsciente.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Está un poco enfadado contigo, como es lógico —dice Des con una media sonrisa. Ah, de ahí es de donde la ha sacado Harry…  
  
—Harry siempre está enfadado conmigo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Des sonríe encantado, como si eso fuera algo bueno… Su sonrisa es contagiosa.  
  
—¿Cómo está Cher?  
  
Los ojos se le ensombrecen un poco y su sonrisa desaparece.  
  
—Está mejor. Furiosa. Pero creo que la ira es una reacción sana ante lo que le ha pasado.  
  
—¿Está aquí?  
  
—No, está en casa. No creo que Anne tenga intención de perderla de vista.  
  
—Sé cómo es eso.  
  
—Tú también necesitas que te vigilen —me riñe—. No quiero que vuelvas a exponer a riesgos innecesarios tu vida. Mi nieto va a necesitarte.  
  
Me sonrojo. ¡Lo sabe!  
  
—Anne me lo dijo. Harry se lo ha contado. Felicidades.  
  
—Mmm… Gracias.  
  
Me mira y sus ojos se suavizan, aunque frunce el ceño al ver mi expresión.  
  
—Harry se hará a la idea —me dice—. Esto será muy bueno para él. Solo… dale un poco de tiempo.  
  
Asiento. Oh… veo que han hablado.  
  
—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ir al juzgado. —Sonríe y se levanta—. Vendré a verte más tarde. Anne habla muy bien de la doctora Singh y de la doctora Bartley. Saben lo que hacen.  
  
Se inclina y me da otro beso.  
  
—Lo digo en serio, Lou. Nunca podremos pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias.  
  
Le miro parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas, abrumado de repente. Él me acaricia la mejilla con cariño. Después se gira y se va.  
  
Oh, Dios mío. Me desconcierta su gratitud. Tal vez ahora ya puedo perdonarle lo del acuerdo prematrimonial. La voz de mi conciencia asiente sabiamente porque está de acuerdo conmigo de nuevo. Niego con la cabeza y salgo de la cama, algo inseguro. Me alivia ver que ya me siento más firme que ayer sobre mis pies. A pesar de que Harry estaba compartiendo mi cama, he dormido bien y me siento renovado. Todavía me duele la cabeza, pero ahora es un dolor sordo y molesto, nada como el latido que notaba ayer. Estoy rígido y dolorido, pero necesito lavarme. Me siento mugriento. Entro en el baño.  
  
—¡Lou! —grita Harry.  
  
—Estoy en el baño —le respondo mientras acabo de lavarme los dientes. Ahora me siento mejor. Ignoro mi imagen en el espejo. Maldita sea, estoy hecho un desastre. Cuando abro la puerta, veo a Harry junto a la cama sosteniendo una bandeja de comida. Está transformado. Va vestido totalmente de negro, se ha afeitado, se ha duchado y parece haber descansado bien.  
  
—Buenos días, señor de Styles —dice alegremente—. Le traigo su desayuno. —Se le ve juvenil y mucho más feliz.  
  
Uau. Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y vuelvo a la cama. Acerca la bandeja con ruedas y levanta la tapa para enseñarme el desayuno: avena con fruta seca, tortitas con sirope de arce, beicon, zumo de naranja y Yorkshire Tea. Se me hace la boca agua. Tengo muchísima hambre. Me tomo el zumo en unos pocos tragos y me lanzo a por la avena. Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y me observa. Sonríe.  
  
—¿Qué? —digo con la boca llena.  
  
—Me gusta verte comer —dice, pero yo no creo que esté sonriendo por eso—. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
—Mejor —murmuro entre bocado y bocado.  
  
—Tengo que contarte algo.  
  
Le miro y se me cae el alma a los pies.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Harry?  
  
—Ashley Young ha tenido un accidente en su casa esta semana. Se cayó por las escaleras, pero el… el bebé está bien. No dejes de comer —me dice.  
  
—Harry, tenemos que hablar de esto.  
  
Se queda helado.  
  
—¿Qué hay que decir? Vamos a ser padres. —Se encoge de hombros, desesperado por parecer despreocupado, pero yo lo único que veo es su miedo. Aparto la bandeja y me acerco a él para cogerle la mano.  
  
—Estás asustado —le susurro—. Lo entiendo.  
  
Me mira impasible con los ojos muy abiertos. Su aire infantil ha desaparecido.  
  
—Yo también. Es normal —continúo.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de padre voy a ser? —Su voz es ronca, apenas audible.  
  
—Oh, Harry —contengo un sollozo—. Uno que lo hace lo mejor que puede. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer, como todo el mundo.  
  
—Lou… No sé si voy a poder…  
  
—Claro que vas a poder. Eres cariñoso, eres divertido, eres fuerte y sabes poner límites. A nuestro hijo no le va a faltar de nada.  
  
Me mira petrificado, con su delicado rostro lleno de dudas.  
  
—Sí, lo ideal habría sido esperar. Tener más tiempo para estar nosotros dos solos. Pero ahora vamos a ser tres e iremos creciendo todos juntos. Seremos una familia. Nuestra propia familia. Y nuestro hijo te querrá incondicionalmente, como yo. —Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
—Oh, Lou —susurra Harry con la voz llena de dolor y angustia—. Creí por un momento que te había perdido. Y después volví a creerlo al verte tirado en el suelo, pálido, frío e inconsciente… Mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Y ahora estás aquí, valiente y fuerte… dándome esperanza. Queriéndome a pesar de lo que he hecho.  
  
—Sí, te quiero, Harry, desesperadamente. Siempre te querré.  
  
Él me coge la cabeza entre las manos con suavidad y me enjuga las lágrimas con los pulgares. Me mira a los ojos, verde ante azul, y todo lo que veo en ellos es miedo, asombro y amor.  
  
—Yo también te quiero —dice y me da un beso suave y tierno, como un hombre que adora a su marido—. Intentaré ser un buen padre —susurra contra mis labios.  
  
—Lo intentarás y lo conseguirás. Y la verdad es que tampoco tienes elección, porque Bip y yo no nos vamos a ninguna parte.  
  
—¿Bip?  
  
—Sí, Bip.  
  
Arquea las cejas.  
  
—Yo en mi mente le llamaba Junior.  
  
—Pues Junior, entonces.  
  
—Pero me gusta «Bip». —Esboza una tímida sonrisa y me da otro beso.


	25. Chapter 25

—Por mucho que me apetezca estar besándote todo el día, el desayuno se te está enfriando —murmura Harry contra mis labios. Me mira, ahora divertido, pero en sus ojos hay algo más oscuro, sensual. Madre mía, ha vuelto a cambiar. Mi marido temperamental…—. Come —me ordena con voz suave.  
  
Trago saliva como reacción a su mirada ardiente y vuelvo a mi posición anterior en la cama, intentando no enredarme con la vía. Él vuelve a poner la bandeja delante de mí. La avena se ha enfriado, pero las tortitas, que estaban tapadas, están bien, de hecho, mejor que bien: están deliciosas.  
  
—¿Sabes? —murmuro entre bocados—. Bip podría ser una niña.  
  
Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Una mujer, ¿eh? —La alarma cruza su cara y la mirada oscura desaparece.  
  
Oh, vaya.  
  
—¿Tienes alguna preferencia?  
  
—¿Preferencia?  
  
—Niño o niña.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Con que esté sano es suficiente —me dice en voz baja, claramente desconcertado por la pregunta—. Come —repite y veo que está intentando evitar el tema.  
  
—Estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo… No te pongas así, Styles.  
  
Le observo atentamente. Tiene las comisuras de los ojos arrugadas por la preocupación. Ha dicho que lo intentará, pero sé que está aterrorizado con lo del bebé. Oh, Harry, yo también. Se sienta en el sillón a mi lado y coge el Seattle Times.  
  
—Ha vuelto a salir en los periódicos, señor de Styles —dice con amargura.  
  
—¿Otra vez?  
  
—Estos periodistas han montado todo un espectáculo a partir de la historia, pero por lo menos los hechos son bastante precisos. ¿Quieres leerlo?  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
Sonríe burlón y me lee el artículo en voz alta. Es una crónica sobre Jack y Elizabeth, que los describe como si fueran los modernos Bonnie y Clyde. Habla brevemente del rapto de Cher, de mi implicación en su rescate y del hecho de que Jack y yo estamos en el mismo hospital. ¿Cómo consigue la prensa toda esa información? Tengo que preguntárselo a Perrie.  
  
Cuando Harry acaba, le digo:  
  
—Léeme algo más, por favor. Me gusta escucharte.  
  
Él obedece y me lee un artículo sobre el boom del negocio de los bagel y otro sobre que Boeing ha tenido que cancelar el lanzamiento de un modelo de avión. Harry frunce el ceño mientras lee, pero al escuchar su relajante voz mientras como, sabiendo que estoy bien, que Cher está segura y que Ashley Young y nuestro pequeño Bip también, siento una enorme paz a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.  
  
Entiendo que Harry esté asustado por lo del bebé, pero no puedo comprender la profundidad de su miedo. Decido que tengo que hablar más de esto con él. Intentaré tranquilizar su mente. Lo que más me sorprende es que no le han faltado modelos positivos de comportamiento en lo que a padres se refiere. Tanto Anne como Des son padres ejemplares, o eso parecen. Tal vez la interferencia de la bruja le haya hecho demasiado daño. Pero lo cierto es que creo que todo tiene que ver con su madre biológica (aunque estoy seguro de que lo de la señora Robinson no ayuda). Mis pensamientos se detienen porque casi recuerdo una conversación susurrada. ¡Maldita sea! Está en el borde de mi memoria; se produjo cuando estaba inconsciente. Harry hablaba con Anne. Pero las palabras se funden entre las sombras de mi mente. Oh, es frustrante. Me pregunto si Harry me dirá alguna vez por su propia voluntad la razón por la que fue a verla o tendré que presionarle. Estoy a punto de preguntarle cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta.  
  
El detective Clark entra en la habitación casi disculpándose. Se me cae el alma a los pies al verle, así que hace bien en disculparse de antemano.  
  
—Señores Styles. ¿Interrumpo?  
  
—Sí —responde Harry.  
  
Clark le ignora.  
  
—Me alegro de que esté despierto, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre el jueves por la tarde. Solo rutina. ¿Es este un buen momento?  
  
—Claro —murmuro, aunque no quiero revivir los acontecimientos del jueves.  
  
—Mi esposo debería descansar —dice Harry molesto.  
  
—Seré breve, señor Styles. Y además, esto significa que estaré fuera de sus vidas más bien antes que después.  
  
Harry se levanta y le ofrece el asiento a Clark. Luego viene a sentarse a la cama conmigo, me da la mano y me la aprieta un poco para tranquilizarme.  
  
Media hora después, Clark ha acabado. No me ha dicho nada nuevo y yo simplemente le he contado los acontecimientos del jueves con una voz vacilante pero tranquila. Harry se ha puesto pálido y ha hecho muecas en algunas partes de mi relato.  
  
—Ojala hubieras apuntado más arriba —murmura Harry.  
  
—Le habría hecho un favor a la humanidad, señor Styles-Tomlinson —le apoya Clark.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Gracias, señor Styles-Tomlinson. Es todo por ahora.  
  
—No van a dejarle salir otra vez, ¿verdad?  
  
—No creo que consiga la fianza esta vez, señor.  
  
—¿Podemos saber quién pagó la fianza? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—No, señor. Es confidencial.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño, pero creo que tiene sus sospechas. Clark se levanta para irse justo cuando la doctora Singh y dos residentes entran en la habitación.  
  
Después de un exhaustivo examen, la doctora Singh declara que estoy lo bastante bien para irme a casa.  
  
Harry suspira de alivio.  
  
—Señor Styles-Tomlinson, tendrá que estar atento a cualquier empeoramiento de los dolores de cabeza o la aparición de visión borrosa. Si ocurriera eso, debe volver al hospital inmediatamente.  
  
Asiento intentando contener mi entusiasmo por volver a casa.  
  
Cuando la doctora Singh se va, Harry le pregunta si tiene un momento para una breve consulta en el pasillo. Deja la puerta entreabierta mientras le hace la pregunta. Ella sonríe.  
  
—Sí, señor Styles, no hay problema.  
  
Él sonríe y vuelve a la habitación más feliz.  
  
—¿De qué iba eso?  
  
—De sexo —me dice dedicándome una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Oh. Me ruborizo.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Estás en perfectas condiciones para eso. —Vuelve a sonreír.  
  
¡Oh, Harry!  
  
—Tengo dolor de cabeza —le digo respondiéndole con otra sonrisa.  
  
—Lo sé. Nos mantendremos al margen por un tiempo, pero quería estar seguro.  
  
¿Al margen? Frunzo el ceño ante la punzada momentánea de decepción que siento. No estoy seguro de querer que estemos al margen.  
  
La enfermera Nora viene para quitarme el gotero. Atraviesa a Harry con la mirada. Creo que, de todas las mujeres que he conocido, ella es una de las pocas que es inmune a sus encantos. Le doy las gracias cuando se va con el gotero.  
  
—¿Quieres que te lleva a casa? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
—Quiero ver a Mark primero.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—¿Sabe lo del bebé?  
  
—Creí que querrías contárselo tú. Tampoco se lo he contado a tu madre.  
  
—Gracias. —Le sonrío, agradecido de que no me haya estropeado el momento de la revelación.  
  
—Mi madre sí lo sabe —añade—. Se lo conté cuando me preguntó por qué no nos hablábamos. Se lo he dicho a mi padre, pero a nadie más. Mi madre dice que las parejas suelen esperar doce semanas más o menos… para estar seguros. —Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No sé si estoy listo para decírselo a Mark.  
  
—Tengo que avisarte: está enfadadísimo. Me dijo que debía darte unos azotes.  
  
¿Qué? Harry ríe ante mi expresión asombrada.  
  
—Le dije que estaría encantado de hacerlo.  
  
—¡No! —digo con horror, aunque un eco de esa conversación en susurros vuelve lejanamente a mi memoria. Sí, Mark estuvo aquí mientras yo estaba inconsciente…  
  
Me guiña un ojo.  
  
—Higgins te ha traído ropa limpia. Te ayudaré a vestirte.  


 

  
Como me ha dicho Harry, Mark está furioso. Creo que no le he visto nunca así de enfadado. Harry ha decidido, sabiamente, dejarnos solos. Aunque normalmente es un hombre taciturno, hoy Mark llena la habitación del hospital con su discurso, regañándome por mi conducta irresponsable. Vuelvo a tener doce años.  
  
Oh, papá, por favor, cálmate. Tu tensión no está para estas cosas…  
  
—Y he tenido que vérmelas con tu madre —gruñe agitando ambas manos, irritado.  
  
—Papá, lo siento.  
  
—¡Y el pobre Harry! Nunca le había visto así. Ha envejecido. Los dos hemos envejecido unos cuantos años en los últimos dos días.  
  
—Mark, lo siento.  
  
—Tu madre está esperando que la llames —dice en un tono más moderado.  
  
Le doy un beso en la mejilla y por fin abandona su diatriba.  
  
—La llamaré. De verdad que lo siento. Pero gracias por enseñarme a disparar.  
  
Durante un momento me mira con un orgullo paterno que no puede ocultar.  
  
—Me alegro de que sepas disparar al blanco —dice con voz áspera—. Vete a casa y descansa.  
  
—Te veo bien, papá. —Intento cambiar de tema.  
  
—Tú estás pálido. —De repente su miedo es evidente. Su mirada es igual que la de Harry anoche. Le cojo la mano.  
  
—Estoy bien. Y prometo no volver a hacer nada parecido nunca más.  
  
Me aprieta la mano y me atrae hacia él para darme un abrazo.  
  
—Si te pasara algo… —susurra con la voz baja y ronca. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
No estoy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de emoción por parte de mi padre.  
  
—Papá, estoy bien. Nada que no pueda curar una ducha caliente.  


 

  
Salimos por la puerta de atrás del hospital para evitar a los paparazzi que están en la entrada. Higgins nos lleva hasta el todoterreno que nos espera.  
  
Harry está muy callado mientras Alberto nos lleva a casa. Yo evito la mirada de Alberto por el retrovisor, avergonzado porque la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le di esquinazo en el banco. Llamo a mi madre, que llora y llora. Necesito casi todo el viaje hasta casa para calmarla, pero al fin lo consigo prometiéndole que iré a verla pronto. Durante toda la conversación con ella Harry me coge de la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Está nervioso… Ha sucedido algo.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto cuando consigo librarme de mi madre.  
  
—Welch quiere verme.  
  
—¿Welch? ¿Por qué?  
  
—Ha encontrado algo sobre ese cabrón de Hyde. —Los labios de Harry se crispan y un destello de miedo cruza su cara—. No ha querido decírmelo por teléfono.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Va a venir esta tarde desde Detroit.  
  
—¿Crees que ha encontrado una conexión?  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—¿Qué crees que es?  
  
—No tengo ni idea. —Arruga la frente, perplejo.  
  
Higgins entra en el garaje del Escala y se detiene junto al ascensor para que salgamos antes de ir a aparcar.  
  
En el garaje podemos evitar la atención de los fotógrafos que hay afuera. Harry me ayuda a salir del coche y, manteniéndome un brazo alrededor de los hombros, me lleva hasta el ascensor que espera.  
  
—¿Contento de volver a casa? —me pregunta.  
  
—Sí —susurro. Pero cuando me veo de pie en el ambiente familiar del ascensor, la enormidad de todo por lo que he pasado cae con todo su peso sobre mí y empiezo a temblar.  
  
—Vamos… —Harry me envuelve con sus brazos y me atrae hacia él—. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo —me dice dándome un beso en el pelo.  
  
—Oh, Harry. —Un dique que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí estalla y empiezo a sollozar.  
  
—Chsss —me susurra Harry, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho.  
  
Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sollozo contra su camiseta, abrumado, recordando el malvado ataque de Jack («¡Esto es por lo de Seattle Independent Publishing, cabrón!»), el momento en que me vi obligado a decirle a Harry que le dejaba («¿Vas a dejarme?»), y el miedo, el terror que me atenazaba las entrañas por Cher y por mí.  
  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Harry me coge en brazos como a un niño y me lleva hasta el vestíbulo. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me pego a él gimiendo muy bajo.  
  
Me lleva hasta nuestro baño y me deja con cuidado en la silla.  
  
—¿Un baño? —me pregunta.  
  
Niego con la cabeza. No… No… No como Michael.  
  
—¿Y una ducha? —Tiene la voz ahogada por la preocupación.  
  
Asiento entre lágrimas. Quiero quitarme todo lo malo de los últimos días, que se vayan con el agua los recuerdos del ataque de Jack. «Hijo de puta cazafortunas.» Sollozo cubriéndome la cara con las manos mientras el sonido del agua que sale de la ducha resuena contra las paredes.  
  
—Vamos… —me arrulla Harry con voz suave. Se arrodilla delante de mí, me aparta las manos de las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y me rodea la cara con las suyas. Le miro y parpadeo para apartar las lágrimas.  
  
—Estás a salvo —susurra.  
  
Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas otra vez.  
  
—Basta ya. No puedo soportar verte llorar. —Tiene la voz ronca. Me limpia las mejillas con los pulgares, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo.  
  
—Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento mucho por todo. Por preocuparte, por arriesgarlo todo… Por las cosas que dije.  
  
—Chsss, nene, por favor. —Me da un beso en la frente—. Yo soy quien lo siente. Hacen falta dos para discutir, Lou. —Me dedica una media sonrisa—. Bueno, eso es lo que siempre dice mi madre. Dije e hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. —Sus ojos verdes se ven sombríos pero arrepentidos—. Vamos a quitarte la ropa —dice con voz suave. Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano y él me da otro beso en la frente.  
  
Me desnuda con eficiencia, teniendo especial cuidado al quitarme la camiseta por la cabeza. Aunque la cabeza no me duele mucho. Me ayuda a entrar en la ducha y se quita la ropa en un tiempo récord antes de meterse bajo la agradable agua caliente conmigo. Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me abraza durante mucho rato mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros, relajándonos.  
  
Deja que llore contra su pecho. De vez en cuando me besa el pelo, pero no me suelta y me acuna suavemente bajo el agua caliente. Siento su piel contra la mía… Es el hombre que tanto quiero, el hombre guapísimo que duda de sí mismo y que he estado a punto de perder por mi imprudencia. Siento dolor y vacío al pensarlo, pero estoy agradecido de que siga aquí, todavía aquí a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
Todavía tiene que darme algunas explicaciones, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de esos brazos reconfortantes y protectores con los que me rodea. Y en ese momento tomo conciencia de una cosa: cualquier explicación tiene que salir de él. No puedo presionarle; tiene que querer decírmelo. No quiero ser el marido pesado que está siempre intentando sacarle información a su marido. Es agotador. Sé que me quiere. Sé que me quiere más de lo que ha querido nunca a nadie, y por ahora eso es suficiente. Saberlo es liberador. Dejo de llorar y me aparto un poco.  
  
—¿Mejor? —me pregunta.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Bien. Déjame verte —me dice, y durante un instante no sé a qué se refiere, pero veo que me coge la mano y me examina el brazo sobre el que caí cuando Jack me golpeó.   
  
Tengo hematomas en el hombro y arañazos en el codo y la muñeca. Me da un beso en todos ellos. Coge una esponja y el gel de la estantería y de repente el dulce olor familiar del jazmín me llena la nariz.  
  
—Vuélvete.  
  
Muy lentamente me va lavando el brazo herido, después el cuello, los hombros, la espalda y el otro brazo. Me gira hacia un lado y me recorre con sus dedos largos el costado. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando pasan sobre el gran hematoma que tengo en la cadera. Los ojos de Harry se endurecen y frunce los labios. Su ira es palpable y suelta el aire con los dientes apretados.  
  
—No me duele —digo para tranquilizarle.  
  
Sus ardientes ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos.  
  
—Quiero matarle. Y casi lo hago —susurra críptico. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco ante su expresión lúgubre. Echa más gel en la esponja y con una suavidad tierna y casi dolorosa me va lavando el costado, el culo y después se arrodilla para bajar por las piernas. Se detiene para examinarme la rodilla y me roza el hematoma con los labios antes de seguir lavándome las piernas y los pies. Extiendo la mano y le acaricio la cabeza, pasándole los dedos entre el pelo húmedo. Se pone de pie y recorre con los dedos el borde del hematoma de las costillas, donde Hyde me dio la patada—. Oh, nene —gruñe con la voz llena de angustia y los ojos oscuros por la furia.  
  
—Estoy bien. —Acerco su cara a la mía y le beso en los labios. Duda a la hora de responderme, pero cuando mi lengua se encuentra con la suya, su cuerpo se revuelve contra el mío.  
  
—No —susurra contra mis labios y se aparta—. Voy a lavarte para que quedes limpio.  
  
Su expresión es seria. Maldita sea… Lo dice en serio. Hago un mohín y el ambiente entre nosotros se relaja un instante. Me sonríe y me da un beso breve.  
  
—Limpio —repite—. No sucio.  
  
—Me gusta más sucio.  
  
—A mí también, señor de Styles. Pero ahora no, aquí no. —Coge el champú y antes de que pueda persuadirle de otra cosa, empieza a lavarme el pelo.  
  
También me gusta estar limpio, la verdad. Me siento fresco y revitalizado y no sé si es por la ducha, por el llanto o por la decisión de dejar de agobiar a Harry. Él me envuelve en una toalla grande y se rodea la cadera con otra mientras yo me seco el pelo con cuidado. Me duele la cabeza, pero es un dolor sordo y persistente que se puede soportar. La doctora Singh me ha dado más analgésicos, pero me ha dicho que no me los tome a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.  
  
Mientras me seco el pelo, pienso en Elizabeth.  
  
—Sigo sin entender por qué Elizabeth estaba involucrada con Jack.  
  
—Yo sí —murmura Harry con mal humor.  
  
Eso es nuevo para mí. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero me distrae. Se está secando el pelo con una toalla y tiene el pecho y los hombros todavía húmedos con gotas de agua que brillan bajo los halógenos. Para un momento y me sonríe.  
  
—¿Disfrutando de la vista?  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto intentando ignorar que me ha pillado mirándole fijamente.  
  
—¿Que te gusta la vista? —bromea.  
  
—No —digo con el ceño fruncido—. Lo de Elizabeth.  
  
—El detective Clark lo dejó caer.  
  
Le miro con una expresión que dice «cuéntamelo». Vuelve a la superficie otro molesto recuerdo de cuando estaba inconsciente. Clark estuvo en mi habitación. Ojalá me acordara de lo que dijo.  
  
—Hyde tenía vídeos. Vídeos de todos y todas sus ayudantes, en varias memorias USB.  
  
¿Qué? Frunzo tanto el ceño que empieza a tirarme la piel de la frente.  
  
—Vídeos de él follando con ella y con todos y todas sus demás ayudantes.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Exacto. Los chantajeaba con ese material. Y le gusta el sexo duro. —Harry frunce el ceño y veo que por su cara cruza la confusión y después el asco. Palidece cuando ese asco se convierte en odio por sí mismo.  
  
Claro… A Harry también le gusta el sexo duro.  
  
—No. —La palabra sale de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerla.  
  
Su ceño se hace más profundo.  
  
—¿No qué? —Se queda parado y me mira con aprensión.  
  
—Tú no te pareces en nada a él.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se endurecen pero no dice nada, lo que me confirma que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.  
  
—No eres como él —digo con voz firme.  
  
—Estamos cortados por el mismo patrón.  
  
—No, no es cierto —respondo, aunque entiendo por qué lo piensa.  
  
Recuerdo la información que Harry nos contó cuando íbamos a Aspen en el avión: «Su padre murió en una pelea en un bar. Su madre se ahogó en alcohol para olvidar. De pequeño no hizo más que entrar y salir de casas de acogida… Y meterse en problemas. Sobre todo robos de coches. Pasó un tiempo en un centro de menores».  
  
—Los dos tenéis un pasado problemático y los dos nacisteis en Detroit, eso es todo, Harry. —Cierro las manos para convertirlas en puños y las apoyo en las caderas.  
  
—Lou, tu fe en mí es conmovedora teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Sabremos más cuando venga Welch —dice para zanjar el tema.  
  
—Harry…  
  
Me detiene con un beso.  
  
—Basta —me dice, y yo recuerdo que acabo de prometerme a mí mismo que no le iba a presionar para que me dé información—. Y no me hagas un mohín —añade—. Vamos. Deja que te seque el pelo.  
  
Y sé que con eso el tema está zanjado.  
  
Después de vestirme con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, me siento entre las piernas de Harry mientras me seca el pelo.  
  
—¿Te dijo Clark algo más mientras yo estaba inconsciente?  
  
—No que yo recuerde.  
  
—Oí alguna de tus conversaciones.  
  
Deja de cepillarme el pelo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —me pregunta en un tono despreocupado.  
  
—Sí, con mi padre, con tu padre, con el detective Clark… Y con tu madre.  
  
—¿Y con Perrie?  
  
—¿Perrie estuvo allí?  
  
—Sí, brevemente. Está furiosa contigo.  
  
Me giro en su regazo.  
  
—Deja ya ese rollo de «todo el mundo está enfadado contigo, Lou», ¿vale?  
  
—Solo te digo la verdad —responde Harry, divertido por mi arrebato.  
  
—Sí, fue algo imprudente, pero ya lo sabes, tu hermana estaba en peligro.  
  
Su expresión se vuelve seria.  
  
—Sí, cierto. —Apaga el secador y lo deja en la cama a su lado. Me coge la barbilla—. Gracias —me dice sorprendiéndome—. Pero ni una sola imprudencia más. La próxima vez te azotaré hasta que ya no lo puedas soportar más.  
  
Doy un respingo.  
  
—¡No te atreverás!  
  
—Sí me atreveré. —Está serio. Madre mía. Muy serio—. Y tengo el permiso de tu padrastro. —Sonríe burlón. Está bromeando. ¿O no? Me lanzo contra él y él se gira, así que ambos caemos sobre la cama, yo entre sus brazos. Cuando aterrizamos siento el dolor de las costillas y hago una mueca.  
  
Harry se queda pálido.  
  
—¡Haz el favor de comportarte! —me reprende y veo que por un momento está enfadado.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuro acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Me acaricia la mano con la nariz y le da un beso suave.  
  
—Lou, es que nunca te preocupas por tu propia seguridad. —Me levanta un poco el dobladillo de la camiseta. Dejo de respirar y él recorre con las yemas de los dedos la cintura de los pantalones del chándal, acariciándome la piel.  
  
El deseo explota en mi sangre, inesperado, caliente y fuerte. Doy un respingo y Harry se pone tenso, detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y me mira. Sube la mano y me coloca un mechón del flequillo en su sitio.  
  
—No —susurra.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—No me mires así. He visto los hematomas. Y la respuesta es no. —Su voz es firme y me da un beso en la frente.  
  
Me retuerzo.  
  
—Harry —gimoteo.  
  
—No. A la cama —me ordena y se sienta.  
  
—¿A la cama?  
  
—Necesitas descansar.  
  
—Te necesito a ti.  
  
Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza, como si le estuviera costando un gran esfuerzo. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, los ojos le brillan por la resolución.  
  
—Haz lo que te he dicho, Lou.  
  
Estoy tentado de quitarme la ropa, pero recuerdo los hematomas y sé que así no conseguiré convencerle.  
  
Asiento a regañadientes.  
  
—Vale —concedo, pero hago un mohín deliberadamente exagerado.  
  
Él sonríe divertido.  
  
—Te traeré algo de comer.  
  
—¿Vas a cocinar tú? —No me lo puedo creer.  
  
Se ríe.  
  
—Voy a calentar algo. La señora Jones ha estado ocupada.  
  
—Harry, yo lo haré. Estoy bien. Si tengo ganas de sexo, seguro que puedo cocinar… —Me siento con dificultad, intentando ocultar el dolor que me provocan las costillas.  
  
—¡A la cama! —Los ojos de Harry centellean y señala la almohada.  
  
—Ven conmigo —susurro deseando llevar algo más seductor que pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.  
  
—Lou, métete en la cama. Ahora.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido, me levanto y dejo caer al suelo los pantalones de una forma muy poco ceremoniosa, sin dejar de mirarle todo el tiempo. Sus labios se curvan divertidos mientras aparta la colcha.  
  
—Ya has oído a la doctora Singh. Ha dicho que descanses. —Su voz es más suave. Me meto en la cama y cruzo los brazos, frustrado—. Quédate ahí —dice. Está disfrutando de esto, es evidente.  
  
Yo frunzo el ceño aún más.  


 

  
El estofado de pollo de la señora Jones es, sin duda, uno de mis platos favoritos. Harry come conmigo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama.  
  
—Lo has calentado muy bien —le digo con una sonrisa burlona y él me la devuelve.   
  
Estoy lleno y me está entrando sueño. ¿Sería ese su plan?  
  
—Pareces cansado. —Me recoge la bandeja.  
  
—Lo estoy.  
  
—Bien. Duerme. —Me da un beso—. Tengo que hacer unas cosas de trabajo. Las haré aquí, si no te importa.  
  
Asiento mientras libro una batalla perdida contra mis párpados. No tenía ni idea de que el estofado de pollo podía ser tan agotador.  


***

  
Está oscureciendo cuando me despierto. Una luz rosa pálido inunda la habitación. Harry está sentado en el sillón mirándome, con los ojos verdes iluminados por la luz. Tiene unos papeles en la mano y la cara cenicienta.  
  
¡Oh, Dios mío!  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto sentándome bruscamente e ignorando la protesta de mis costillas.  
  
—Welch acaba de irse.  
  
Oh, mierda…  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Yo viví con ese cabrón —susurra.  
  
—¿Que viviste? ¿Con Jack?  
  
Asiente con los ojos como platos.  
  
—¿Estáis emparentados?  
  
—No, Dios mío, no.  
  
Me giro, aparto la colcha y le invito a venir a la cama a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, no lo duda un segundo.  
  
Se quita los zapatos y se mete en la cama junto a mí. Rodeándome con un brazo se acurruca y apoya la cabeza en mi regazo. Estoy asombrado. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
—No lo entiendo —murmuro acariciándole el pelo y mirándole. Harry cierra los ojos y arruga la frente, como si se esforzara por recordar.  
  
—Después de que me encontraran con la puta adicta al crack y antes de irme a vivir con Des y Anne, estuve un tiempo bajo la custodia del estado de Michigan. Viví en una casa de acogida. Pero no recuerdo nada de entonces.  
  
La mente me va a mil por hora. ¿Una casa de acogida? Eso es nuevo para los dos.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le susurro.  
  
—Dos meses o así. Yo no recuerdo nada.  
  
—¿Has hablado con tu madre y con tu padre de ello?  
  
—No.  
  
—Tal vez deberías. Quizá ellos podrían ayudarte con esas lagunas.  
  
Me abraza con fuerza.  
  
—Mira. —Me pasa los papeles que tiene en la mano, que resultan ser dos fotografías. Estiro el brazo y enciendo la lamparilla para poder examinarlas con detalle. La primera es de una casa bastante antigua con una puerta principal amarilla y una gran ventana con un tejado a dos aguas. Tiene un porche y un pequeño patio delantero. Es una casa sin nada especial.  
  
La segunda foto es de una familia, a primera vista una familia normal de clase media: un hombre con su esposa, diría yo, y sus hijos. Los dos adultos llevan unas vulgares camisetas azules que han soportado mucho lavados. Deben de tener unos cuarenta y tantos. La mujer tiene el pelo rubio recogido y el hombre lleva el pelo cortado a cepillo muy corto. Los dos sonríen cálidamente a la cámara. El hombre rodea con el brazo los hombros de una niña adolescente con expresión hosca. Observo a los niños: dos chicos, gemelos idénticos, de unos doce años, ambos con el pelo rubio y sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Hay otro niño más joven con el pelo rubio rojizo, que frunce el ceño. Y detrás de él, un niño pequeño con el pelo prácticamente rubio y los ojos verdes muy abiertos, asustado, vestido con ropa desigual y agarrando una mantita de niño sucia.  
  
Joder.  
  
—Eres tú —susurro y noto el corazón en la garganta. Sé que Harry tenía cuatro años cuando murió su madre. Pero ese niño parece más pequeño. Debió de sufrir una malnutrición grave. Reprimo un sollozo y noto que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Oh, mi dulce Cincuenta…  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Sí, soy yo.  
  
—¿Welch te ha traído estas fotos?  
  
—Sí. Yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso. —Su voz suena átona y sin vida.  
  
—¿Que no recuerdas haber estado con unos padres de acogida? ¿Y por qué ibas a recordarlo? Harry, fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?  
  
—Recuerdo otras cosas, de antes y de después. Cuando conocí a mi madre y a mi padre. Pero eso… Es como si hubiera un gran vacío.  
  
Se me encoge el corazón cuando lo comprendo. Mi querido obseso del control necesita que todo esté en su lugar y ahora acaba de darse cuenta de que le falta una pieza del puzzle.  
  
—¿Jack está en esta foto?  
  
—Sí, es el niño mayor.  
  
Harry tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se agarra a mí como si fuera un salvavidas. Le paso los dedos por el pelo mientras estudio al niño más grande, que mira a la cámara desafiante y arrogante. Sí, es Jack, le reconozco. Pero solo es un niño, un niño triste de ocho o nueve años que intenta ocultar su miedo detrás de esa hostilidad. Algo vuelve a mi mente.  
  
—Cuando Jack me llamó para decirme que tenía a Cher, me dijo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes podría haber sido él.  
  
Harry cierra otra vez los ojos y se estremece.  
  
—¡Ese cabrón!  
  
—¿Crees que ha hecho todo esto porque los Styles te adoptaron a ti en vez de a él?  
  
—¿Quién sabe? —El tono de Harry es amargo—. Ese hombre me importa una mierda.  
  
—Tal vez sabía que tú y yo salíamos cuando fui a hacer la entrevista de trabajo. Quizá planeó seducirme desde el principio.  
  
Noto que la bilis se me sube a la garganta.  
  
—No lo creo —susurra Harry ya con los ojos abiertos—. Las búsquedas que hizo sobre mi familia no empezaron hasta más o menos una semana después de que empezaras a trabajar en Seattle Independent Publishing. Barney sabe las fechas exactas. Y, Lou, se tiró a todos y todas sus ayudantes. Y lo grabó. —Harry cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte otra vez.  
  
Reprimiendo el escalofrío que me recorre, intento recordar las conversaciones que tuve con Hyde cuando empecé en Seattle Independent Publishing. Desde el principio supe que ese hombre no era trigo limpio, pero ignoré mis instintos. Harry tiene razón; no tengo ninguna consideración por mi propia seguridad.  
  
Recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos cuando le dije que me iba a Nueva York con Jack. Madre mía… Podría haber acabado en alguna sórdida cinta de contenido sexual. Solo pensarlo me da náuseas. Y en ese momento recuerdo las fotos que Harry guardaba de sus sumisos. Oh, mierda. «Estamos cortados por el mismo patrón.» No, Harry, tú no, no te pareces en nada a él. Sigue enroscado a mí, como un niño.  
  
—Harry, creo que deberías hablar con tu madre y con tu padre. —No quiero moverle, así que me muevo yo y me voy metiendo más en la cama hasta que mis ojos quedan a la altura de los suyos.  
  
Una mirada verde perpleja se encuentra con la mía y me recuerda al niño de la foto.  
  
—Deja que les llame —susurro. Él niega con la cabeza—. Por favor —le suplico.  
  
Harry me mira con los ojos llenos de dolor y de dudas mientras reflexiona sobre lo que le digo. ¡Oh, Harry, por favor!  
  
—Yo les llamaré —dice al fin.  
  
—Bien. Podemos ir a verles juntos o puedes ir tú solo, como prefieras.  
  
—No, que vengan aquí.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—No quiero que tú vayas a ninguna parte.  
  
—Harry, creo que podré soportar un viaje en coche.  
  
—No. —Su voz es firme, pero me dedica una sonrisa irónica—. De todas formas es sábado por la noche; seguro que están en alguna función.  
  
—Llámales. Estas noticias te han alterado. Tal vez ellos puedan arrojar algo de luz sobre el tema. —Miro el reloj despertador. Son casi las siete de la tarde. Me observa impasible durante un momento.  
  
—Vale —dice como si acabara de proponerle un desafío. Se sienta y coge el teléfono que hay en la mesita.  
  
Le rodeo con un brazo y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras hace la llamada.  
  
—¿Papá? —Noto su sorpresa cuando Des coge el teléfono—. Lou está bien. Estamos en casa. Welch acaba de irse. Ha encontrado la conexión… Es la casa de acogida en Detroit… Yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso. —La voz de Harry es apenas audible cuando dice esa última frase. Se me vuelve a encoger el corazón. Le abrazo y él me aprieta un poco el hombro.  
  
—Sí… ¿Lo haríais?… Genial. —Cuelga—. Vienen para acá. —Suena sorprendido y me doy cuenta de que probablemente nunca antes ha pedido ayuda.  
  
—Bien. Debería vestirme.  
  
El brazo de Harry se aprieta a mi alrededor.  
  
—No te vayas.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Me acurruco a su lado otra vez, sorprendido por el hecho de que acaba de contarme muchas cosas sobre él… Y de una forma completamente voluntaria.  


***

  
Estamos de pie en el umbral del salón. Anne me abraza con cuidado.  
  
—Lou, Lou, querido Lou —susurra—. Has salvado a dos de mis hijos. ¿Cómo voy a poder darte las gracias?  
  
Me ruborizo, conmovido y avergonzado por igual por sus palabras. Des me abraza también y me da un beso en la frente.  
  
Después me abraza Cher, aplastándome las costillas. Hago un gesto de dolor y doy un respingo, pero ella no se da cuenta.  
  
—Gracias por salvarme de esos dos desgraciados.  
  
Harry la mira frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—¡Cher! ¡Cuidado! Le duele…  
  
—¡Oh! Lo siento.  
  
—Estoy bien —murmuro, aliviado de que me haya soltado.  
  
Parece estar bien. Va impecablemente vestida con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camiseta rosa pálido. Me alegro de llevar ropa cómoda. Al menos estoy razonablemente presentable.  
  
Corre hasta Harry y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Sin decir nada, Harry le pasa la foto a Anne. Ella da un respingo y se lleva la mano a la boca para contener la emoción porque reconoce instantáneamente a Harry. Des le rodea los hombros con el brazo mientras él también mira la foto.  
  
—Oh, cariño… —Anne le acaricia la mejilla a Harry.  
  
Aparece Higgins.  
  
—¿Señor Styles? Su hermano, la señorita Edwards y el hermanastro de la señorita Edwards están subiendo, señor.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—Gracias, Higgins —murmura desconcertado.  
  
—Yo llamé a Zayn y le dije que veníamos. —Cher sonríe—. Es una fiesta de bienvenida.  
  
Miro compasivo a mi pobre marido mientras Anne y Des le lanzan una mirada a Cher, irritados.  
  
—Será mejor que preparemos algo de comer —declaro—. Cher, ¿me ayudas?  
  
—Oh, claro, encantada.  
  
La llevo hacia la zona de la cocina y Harry se lleva a sus padres al estudio.  
  
A Perrie está a punto de darle una apoplejía por culpa de su justa indignación. Su furia está dirigida en parte a mí y a Harry, pero sobre todo a Jack y Elizabeth.  
  
—Pero ¿en qué estabas pensando, Lou? —me grita cuando se enfrenta a mí en la cocina, lo que provoca que todos los ojos se giren hacia nosotros y se nos queden mirando.  
  
—Perrie, por favor. ¡Ya me ha echado todo el mundo el mismo sermón! —replico. Ella me mira fijamente y por un momento creo que me va a someter a la charla de cómo no sucumbir a las demandas de los secuestradores de Perrie Edwards, pero solo se cruza de brazos.  
  
—Dios mío… A veces no utilizas ese cerebro con el que naciste, Tomlinson —me susurra. Me da un beso en la mejilla y veo que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Oh, Perrie!—. He estado tan preocupada por ti.  
  
—No llores o empezaré yo también.  
  
Ella se aparta y se enjuga las lágrimas, avergonzada. Después respira hondo y recupera la compostura.  
  
—Hablando de algo más positivo, ya hemos decidido una fecha para nuestra boda. Hemos pensado en el próximo mayo. Y claro, quiero que seas mi padrino.  
  
—Oh… Perrie… Uau. ¡Felicidades!  
  
Vaya… Pequeño Bip… ¡Junior!  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta malinterpretando mi gesto de alarma.  
  
—Mmm… Es solo que me alegro tanto por ti… Buenas noticias para variar. —La rodeo con los brazos y la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cuándo llegará Bip? Calculo mentalmente cuándo debería Ashley salir de cuentas. La doctora Greene me ha dicho que en cuatro o cinco semanas, así que… ¿algún día de mayo? Mierda. ¿Un bebé recién nacido en una boda? Mala idea.  
  
Zayn me pasa una copa de champán.  
  
Harry sale del estudio con la cara cenicienta y sigue a sus padres hasta el salón. Abre mucho los ojos cuando ve la copa en mi mano.  
  
—Perrie —la saluda fríamente.  
  
—Harry. —Ella es igual de fría. Suspiro.  
  
—Señor de Styles, está tomando medicamentos —dice mirando la copa que tengo en la mano.  
  
Entorno los ojos. Maldita sea. Quiero una copa. Anne sonríe y viene a la cocina conmigo, cogiendo una copa de manos de Zayn al pasar.  
  
—Un sorbito no le va a hacer daño —susurra guiñándome el ojo y levantando la copa para brindar conmigo. Harry nos mira a los dos con el ceño fruncido hasta que Zayn le distrae con las últimas noticias sobre el partido entre los Mariners y los Rangers.  
  
Des se une a nosotros y nos rodea con el brazo a ambos. Anne le da un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a sentarse con Cher en el sofá.  
  
—¿Qué tal está? —le pregunto a Des en un susurro cuando él y yo nos quedamos solos de pie en la cocina, observando a la familia acomodarse en los sofás. Advierto con sorpresa que Cher y Niall están cogidos de la mano.  
  
—Impresionado —contesta Des, arrugando la frente y con cara seria—. Recuerda tantas cosas de su vida con su madre biológica… Ojalá no recordara tantas. Pero eso… —Se detiene—. Espero que hayamos podido ayudarle. Me alegro de que nos llamara. Ha dicho que ha sido sugerencia tuya. —La mirada de Des se suaviza. Me encojo de hombros y tomo un breve sorbo de champán—. Eres muy bueno para él. Normalmente no escucha a nadie.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. No creo que eso sea cierto. El espectro de la bruja aparece inoportunamente y su sombra es alargada en mi mente. Y sé que Harry habla con Anne, también. Le he oído. Vuelvo a sentir frustración al intentar recordar su conversación en el hospital, que sigue escapándose entre mis dedos cuando intento agarrarla.  
  
—Vamos a sentarnos, Lou. Pareces cansado. Estoy seguro de que no esperabas que apareciéramos todos aquí esta noche.  
  
—Me alegro de veros a todos. —Sonrío. Es cierto, me alegro. Soy un hijo único que se ha casado con una familia grande y gregaria, y eso me encanta. Me acurruco al lado de Harry.  
  
—Un sorbo —me dice entre dientes, y me quita la copa de la mano.  
  
—Sí, señor. —Aleteo las pestañas y eso le desarma completamente. Me rodea los hombros con el brazo y vuelve a su conversación sobre béisbol con Zayn y Niall.  


***

  
—Mis padres creen que eres milagroso —me dice Harry mientras se quita la camiseta.  
  
Estoy hecho un ovillo en la cama, disfrutando del espectáculo.  
  
—Por lo menos tú sabes que no es verdad. —Río entre dientes.  
  
—Oh, yo no sé nada. —Se quita los vaqueros.  
  
—¿Han podido ayudarte a rellenar las lagunas?  
  
—Algunas. Viví con los Collier durante dos meses mientras mi madre y mi padre esperaban el papeleo. Ya les habían aprobado para la adopción gracias a Zayn, pero la ley obliga a esperar para asegurarse de que no hay ningún pariente vivo que quiera reclamar la custodia.  
  
—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? —le susurro.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿No tener parientes vivos? Me importa una mierda. Si se parecían a la puta adicta al crack… —Niega con la cabeza con asco.  
  
¡Oh, Harry! Eras un niño y querías a tu madre.  
  
Se pone el pantalón del pijama, se mete en la cama y me atrae hacia sus brazos.  
  
—Empiezo a recordar. Recuerdo la comida. La señora Collier cocinaba bien. Y al menos ahora sabemos por qué ese cabrón estaba tan obsesionado con mi familia. —Se pasa la mano libre por el pelo—. ¡Joder! —exclama y se gira de repente para mirarme.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¡Ahora tiene sentido! —Tiene la mirada llena de comprensión.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Pajarillo. La señora Collier solía llamarme «pajarillo».  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Y eso tiene sentido?  
  
—La nota —me dice mirándome—. La nota de rescate que tenía ese cabrón de Hyde. Decía algo así como: «¿Sabes quién soy? Porque yo sé quién eres, pajarillo».  
  
Para mí no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
—Es de un libro infantil. Dios mío. Los Collier lo tenían. Se llamaba… ‘¿Eres tú mi mamá?’ Mierda. —Abre mucho los ojos—. Me encantaba ese libro.  
  
Oh. Conozco ese libro. Se me encoje el corazón. ¡Cincuenta!  
  
—La señora Collier me lo leía.  
  
No sé qué decir.  
  
—Dios mío. Lo sabía… Ese cabrón lo sabía.  
  
—¿Se lo vas a decir a la policía?  
  
—Sí, se lo diré. Aunque solo Dios sabe lo que va a hacer Clark con esa información. —Harry sacude la cabeza como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos—. De todas formas, gracias por lo de esta noche.  
  
Uau, cambio de marcha.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Por reunir a mi familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
—No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Cher. Y a la señora Jones, por tener siempre llena la despensa.  
  
Niega con la cabeza como si estuviera irritado. ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Qué tal se siente, señor de Styles?  
  
—Bien. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Estoy bien. —Frunce el ceño porque no comprende mi preocupación.  
  
Oh, en ese caso… Le rozo el estómago con los dedos y sigo por el vello que baja desde su ombligo.  
  
Ríe y me agarra la mano.  
  
—Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra.  
  
Hago un mohín y él suspira.  
  
—Lou, Lou, Lou, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
—A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.  
  
Me retuerzo a su lado y hago una mueca cuando el dolor de mis costillas se expande por todo mi torso.  
  
—Nene, has pasado por muchas cosas. Además, te voy a contar un cuento para dormir.  
  
¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Querías saberlo… —Deja la frase sin terminar, cierra los ojos y traga saliva.  
  
Se me eriza todo el vello del cuerpo. Mierda.  
  
Empieza a contar con voz suave.  
  
—Imagínate esto. Un chico adolescente que quiere ganarse un dinerillo para poder continuar con una afición secreta: la bebida. —Se gira hacia un lado para que quedemos el uno frente al otro y me mira a los ojos—. Estaba en el patio de los Flack, limpiando los escombros y la basura tras la ampliación que el señor Lincoln acababa de hacerle a su casa…  
  
Oh, madre mía… Me lo va a contar.


	26. Chapter 26

Apenas puedo respirar. ¿Quiero oírlo? Harry cierra los ojos y vuelve a tragar. Cuando los abre de nuevo brillan, aunque con timidez, llenos de recuerdos perturbadores.  
  
—Era un día caluroso de verano y yo estaba haciendo un trabajo duro. —Ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza, de repente divertido—. Retirar esos escombros era un trabajo agotador. Estaba solo y Carol…, la señora Flack apareció de la nada y me trajo un poco de limonada. Empezamos a charlar, hice un comentario atrevido… y ella me dio un bofetón. Un bofetón muy fuerte.  
  
Inconscientemente se lleva la mano a la cara y se frota la mejilla. Los ojos se le oscurecen al recordar. ¡Maldita sea!  
  
—Pero después me besó. Y cuando acabó de besarme, me dio otra bofetada. —Parpadea y sigue pareciendo confuso incluso después de pasado tanto tiempo—. Nunca antes me habían besado ni pegado así.  
  
Oh. Se lanzó sobre él. Sobre un niño…  
  
—¿Quieres oír esto? —me pregunta Harry.  
  
Sí… No…  
  
—Solo si tú quieres contármelo. —Mi voz suena muy baja cuando le miento sin dejar de mirarle. Mi mente es un torbellino.  
  
—Estoy intentando que tengas un poco de contexto.  
  
Asiento de una forma alentadora, espero. Pero sospecho que parezco una estatua, petrificado y con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.  
  
Él frunce el ceño y busca mis ojos con los suyos, intentando evaluar mi reacción. Después se tumba boca arriba y mira al techo.  
  
—Bueno, naturalmente yo estaba confuso, enfadado y excitado. Quiero decir que, cuando una mujer mayor y atractiva se lanza así sobre ti… —Niega con la cabeza como si le costara todavía créeselo.  
  
¿Atractiva? Me siento un poco mareado.  
  
—Ella volvió a la casa y me dejó en el patio. Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo estaba absolutamente desconcertado. Así que volví al trabajo, a cargar escombros hasta el contenedor. Cuando me fui esa tarde, ella me pidió que volviera al día siguiente. No dijo nada de lo que había pasado. Así que regresé al día siguiente. Me moría de ganas de volver a verla —susurra como si fuera una confesión oscura… tal vez porque lo es—. No me tocó cuando me besó —murmura y gira la cabeza para mirarme—. Tienes que entenderlo… Mi vida era el infierno en la tierra. Iba por ahí con quince años, alto para mi edad, empalmado constantemente y lleno de hormonas. Las chicas del instituto…  
  
No sigue, pero me hago a la idea: un adolescente asustado, solitario y atractivo. Se me encoge el corazón.  
  
—Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con todo el mundo, conmigo, con los míos. No tenía amigos. El terapeuta que me trataba entonces era un gilipollas integral. Mi familia me tenía atado en corto, no lo entendían.  
  
Vuelve a mirar al techo y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Yo estoy deseando pasarle también la mano por el pelo, pero permanezco quieto.  
  
—No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. No podía. No soportaba que nadie estuviera cerca de mí. Solía meterme en peleas… joder que sí. Me metí en riñas bastante duras. Me echaron de un par de colegios. Pero era una forma de desahogarme un poco. La única forma de tolerar algo de contacto físico. —Se detiene de nuevo—. Bueno, te puedes hacer una idea. Y cuando ella me besó, solo me cogió la cara. No me tocó.

 

Casi no le oigo la voz. Ella debía saberlo. Tal vez Anne se lo dijo. Oh, mi pobre Cincuenta. Tengo que meter las manos bajo la almohada y apoyar la cabeza en ella para resistir la necesidad de abrazarle.  
  
—Bueno, al día siguiente volví a la casa sin saber qué esperar. Y te voy a ahorrar los detalles escabrosos, pero fue más de lo mismo. Así empezó la relación.  
  
Oh, joder, qué doloroso es escuchar esto…  
  
Él vuelve a ponerse de costado para quedar frente a mí.  
  
—¿Y sabes qué, Lou? Mi mundo recuperó la perspectiva. Aguda y clara. Todo. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ella fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Tomaba todas las decisiones, apartando de mí toda esa mierda y dejándome respirar.  
  
Madre mía.  
  
—E incluso cuando se acabó, mi mundo siguió centrado gracias a ella. Y siguió así hasta que te conocí.  
  
¿Y qué demonios se supone que puedo decir ahora? Él me acaricia la mejilla.  
  
—Tú pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. —Cierra los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos están llenos de dolor—. Mi mundo era ordenado, calmado y controlado, y de repente tú llegaste a mi vida con tus comentarios inteligentes, tu inocencia, tu belleza y tu tranquila temeridad y todo lo que había antes de ti empezó a parecer aburrido, vacío, mediocre… Ya no era nada.  
  
Oh, Dios mío.  
  
—Y me enamoré —susurra.  
  
Dejo de respirar. Él me acaricia la mejilla de nuevo.  
  
—Y yo —murmuro con el poco aliento que me queda.  
  
Sus ojos se suavizan.  
  
—Lo sé —dice.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Sí.  
  
¡Aleluya! Le sonrío tímidamente.  
  
—¡Por fin! —susurro.  
  
Él asiente.  
  
—Y eso ha vuelto a situarlo todo en la perspectiva correcta. Cuando era más joven, Caroline era el centro de mi mundo. No había nada que no hiciera por ella. Y ella hizo muchas cosas por mí. Hizo que dejara la bebida. Me obligó a esforzarme en el colegio… Ya sabes, me dio un mecanismo para sobrellevar las cosas que antes no tenía, me dejó experimentar cosas que nunca había pensado que podría.  
  
—El contacto —susurro.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—En cierta forma.  
  
Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome qué querrá decir. Él duda ante mi reacción.  
  
¡Dímelo!, le animo mentalmente.  
  
—Si creces con una imagen de ti mismo totalmente negativa, pensando que no eres más que un marginado, un salvaje que nadie puede querer, crees que mereces que te peguen.  
  
Harry… pero tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas.  
  
Hace una pausa y se pasa la mano por el pelo.  
  
—Lou, es más fácil sacar el dolor que llevarlo dentro…  
  
Otra confesión.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Ella canalizó mi furia. —Sus labios forman una línea lúgubre—. Sobre todo hacia dentro… ahora lo veo. El doctor Atkin lleva insistiendo con esto bastante tiempo. Pero solo hace muy poco que conseguí ver esa relación como lo que realmente fue. Ya sabes… en mi cumpleaños.  
  
Me estremezco ante el inoportuno recuerdo que me viene a la mente de Caroline y Harry descuartizándose verbalmente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de él.  
  
—Para ella esa parte de nuestra relación iba de sexo y control y de una mujer solitaria que encontraba consuelo en el chico que utilizaba como juguete.  
  
—Pero a ti te gusta el control —susurro.  
  
—Sí, me gusta. Siempre me va a gustar, Lou. Soy así. Lo dejé en manos de otra persona por un tiempo. Dejé que alguien tomara todas mis decisiones por mí. No podía hacerlo yo porque no estaba bien. Pero a través de mi sumisión a ella me encontré a mí mismo y encontré la fuerza para hacerme cargo de mi vida… Para tomar el control y tomar mis propias decisiones.  
  
—¿Convertirte en un dominante?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Eso fue decisión tuya?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Dejar Harvard?  
  
—Eso también fue cosa mía, y es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Hasta que te conocí.  
  
—¿A mí?  
  
—Sí. —Curva los labios para formar una sonrisa—. La mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida ha sido casarme contigo.  
  
Oh, Dios mío.  
  
—¿No ha sido fundar tu empresa?  
  
Niega con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Ni aprender a volar?  
  
Vuelve a negar.  
  
—Tú —dice y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos—. Y ella lo supo —susurra.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Ella supo qué?  
  
—Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Me animó a ir a Georgia a verte, y me alegro de que lo hiciera. Creyó que se te cruzarían los cables y te irías. Que fue lo que hiciste.  
  
Me pongo pálido. Prefiero no pensar en eso.  
  
—Ella pensó que yo necesitaba todas las cosas que me proporcionaba el estilo de vida del que disfrutaba.  
  
—¿El de dominante? —susurro.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Eso me permitía mantener a todo el mundo a distancia, tener el control, mantenerme alejado… o eso creía. Seguro que has descubierto ya el porqué —añade en voz baja.  
  
—¿Por tu madre biológica?  
  
—No quería que volvieran a herirme. Y entonces me dejaste. —Sus palabras son apenas audibles—. Y yo me quedé hecho polvo.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Había evitado la intimidad tanto tiempo… No sé cómo hacer esto.  
  
—Por ahora lo estás haciendo bien —murmuro. Sigo el contorno de sus labios con el dedo índice. Él los frunce y me da un beso. Estás hablando conmigo, pienso—. ¿Lo echas de menos? —susurro.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Ese estilo de vida.  
  
—Sí.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Pero solo porque echo de menos el control que me proporcionaba. Y la verdad es que gracias a tu estúpida hazaña —se detiene—, que salvó a mi hermana —continúa en un susurro lleno de alivio, asombro e incredulidad—, ahora lo sé.  
  
—¿Qué sabes?  
  
—Sé que de verdad me quieres.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Sí, porque he visto que lo arriesgaste todo por mí y por mi familia.  
  
Mi ceño se hace más profundo. Él extiende la mano y sigue con el dedo la línea del medio de mi frente, sobre la nariz.  
  
—Te sale una V aquí cuando frunces el ceño —murmura—. Es un sitio muy suave para darte un beso. Aunque me comportara fatal… tú sigues aquí.  
  
—¿Y por qué te sorprende tanto que siga aquí? Ya te he dicho que no te voy a dejar.  
  
—Por la forma en que me comporté cuando me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres. —Me roza la mejilla con el dedo—. Tenías razón. Soy un adolescente.  
  
Oh, mierda… sí que dije eso. La voz de mi conciencia me mira fijamente: ¡Su médico lo dijo!  
  
—Harry, he dicho algunas cosas horribles. —Me pone el dedo índice sobre los labios.  
  
—Chsss. Merecía oírlas. Además, este es mi cuento para dormir. —Vuelve a ponerse boca arriba—. Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres… —Hace una pausa—. Yo pensaba que íbamos a ser solo tú y yo durante un tiempo. Había pensado en tener hijos, pero solo en abstracto, de ahí el acuerdo que firmaste. Tenía la vaga idea de que tendríamos un hijo en algún momento del futuro.  
  
¿Solo uno? No… No, un hijo único no. No como yo. Pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para sacar ese tema.  
  
—Todavía eres tan joven… Y sé que eres bastante ambicioso.  
  
¿Ambicioso? ¿Yo?  
  
—Bueno, fue como si se me hubiera abierto el suelo bajo los pies. Dios, fue totalmente inesperado. Cuando te pregunté qué te ocurría ni se me pasó por la cabeza que podías haber firmado el documento para tener un hijo. —Suspira—. Estaba tan furioso… Furioso contigo. Conmigo. Con todo el mundo. Y volví a sentir que no tenía control sobre nada. Tenía que salir. Fui a ver a Atkin, pero estaba en una reunión con padres en un colegio.  
  
Harry se detiene y levanta una ceja.  
  
—Irónico —susurro, y Harry sonríe, de acuerdo conmigo.  
  
—Así que me puse a andar y andar, y simplemente… me encontré en la puerta del salón. Caroline ya se iba. Se sorprendió de verme. Y, para ser sincero, yo también estaba sorprendido de encontrarme allí. Ella vio que estaba furioso y me preguntó si quería tomar una copa.  
  
Oh, mierda. Hemos llegado al quid de la cuestión. El corazón empieza a latirme el doble de rápido. ¿De verdad quiero saberlo? La voz de mi conciencia me mira con una ceja arqueada en forma de advertencia.  
  
—Fuimos a un bar tranquilo que conozco y pedimos una botella de vino. Ella se disculpó por cómo se había comportado la última vez que nos vimos. Le duele que mi madre no quiera saber nada más de ella (eso ha reducido mucho su círculo social), pero lo entiende. Hablamos del negocio, que va bien a pesar de la crisis… Y mencioné que tú querías tener hijos.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Pensaba que le habías dicho lo que había hecho.  
  
Me mira con total sinceridad.  
  
—No, no se lo conté.  
  
—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No tuve oportunidad.  
  
—Sí que la tuviste.  
  
—No te encontré a la mañana siguiente, Lou. Y cuando apareciste, estabas tan furioso conmigo…  
  
Oh, sí…  
  
—Cierto.  
  
—De todas formas, en un momento de la noche, cuando ya íbamos por la mitad de la segunda botella, ella se acercó y me tocó. Y yo me quedé helado —susurra, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.  
  
Se me eriza el vello. ¿Y eso?  
  
—Ella vio que me apartaba. Fue un shock para ambos. —Su voz es baja, demasiado baja.  
  
¡Harry, mírame! Tiro de su brazo y él lo baja, girando la cabeza para enfrentar mi mirada. Mierda. Está pálido y tiene los ojos como platos.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunto sin aliento.  
  
Frunce el ceño y traga saliva.  
  
Oh, ¿qué es lo que no me está contando? ¿Quiero saberlo?  
  
—Me propuso tener sexo. —Está horrorizado, lo veo.  
  
Todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo. Estoy sin aliento y creo que se me ha parado el corazón. ¡Esa bruja endemoniada!  
  
—Fue un momento que se quedó como suspendido en el tiempo. Ella vio mi expresión y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, mucho. Le dije que no. No había pensado en ella así en todos estos años, y además —traga saliva—, te quiero. Y se lo dije, le dije que quiero a mi marido.  
  
Le miro fijamente. No sé qué decir.  
  
—Se apartó de inmediato. Volvió a disculparse e intentó que pareciera una broma. Dijo que estaba feliz con Isaac y con el negocio y que no estaba resentida con nosotros. Continuó diciendo que echaba de menos mi amistad, pero que era consciente de que mi vida estaba contigo ahora, y que eso le parecía raro, dado lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos en la misma habitación. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Nos despedimos… por última vez. Le dije que no volvería a verla y ella se fue por su lado.  
  
Trago saliva y noto que el miedo me atenaza el corazón.  
  
—¿Os besasteis?  
  
—¡No! —Ríe entre dientes—. ¡No podía soportar estar tan cerca de ella!  
  
Oh, bien.  
  
—Estaba triste. Quería venir a casa contigo. Pero sabía que no me había portado bien. Me quedé y acabé la botella y después continué con el bourbon. Mientras bebía me acordé de algo que me dijiste hace tiempo: «Si se hubiera tratado de tu hijo…». Y empecé a pensar en Junior y en cómo empezamos Caroline y yo. Y eso me hizo sentir… incómodo. Nunca antes lo había visto así.  
  
Un recuerdo florece en mi mente: una conversación susurrada de cuando estaba solo medio consciente. Es la voz de Harry: «Pero verla consiguió que volviera a ponerlo todo en contexto y recuperara la perspectiva. Acerca de lo del bebé, ya sabes. Por primera vez sentí que… lo que hicimos… estuvo mal». Hablaba con Anne.  
  
—¿Y eso es todo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—¿Oh?  
  
—¿Se acabó?  
  
—Sí. Se acabó desde el mismo momento en que posé los ojos en ti por primera vez. Pero esa noche me di cuenta por fin y ella también.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuro.  
  
Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Por estar tan enfadado al día siguiente.  
  
Él ríe entre dientes.  
  
—Nene, entiendo tu enfado. —Hace una pausa y suspira—. Lou, es que te quiero para mí solo. No quiero compartirte. Nunca antes había tenido lo que tenemos ahora. Quiero ser el centro de tu universo, por un tiempo al menos.  
  
Oh, Harry…  
  
—Lo eres. Y eso no va a cambiar.  
  
Él me dedica una sonrisa indulgente, triste y resignada.  
  
—Lou —me susurra—, eso no puede ser verdad.  
  
Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? —murmura.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Mierda… No llores, Lou. Por favor, no llores. —Me acaricia la cara.  
  
—Lo siento. —Me tiembla el labio inferior. Él me lo acaricia con el pulgar y eso me calma—. No, Lou, no. No lo sientas. Vas a tener otra persona a la que amar. Y tienes razón. Así es cómo tiene que ser.  
  
—Bip te querrá también. Serás el centro del mundo de Bip… de Junior —susurro—. Los niños quieren a sus padres incondicionalmente, Harry. Vienen así al mundo. Programados para querer. Todos los bebés… incluso tú. Piensa en ese libro infantil que te gustaba cuando eras pequeño. Todavía necesitabas a tu madre. La querías.  
  
Arruga la frente y aparta la mano para colocarla convertida en un puño contra su barbilla.  
  
—No —susurra.  
  
—Sí, así es. —Las lágrimas empiezan a caerme libremente—. Claro que sí. No era una opción. Por eso estás tan herido.  
  
Me mira fijamente con la expresión hosca.  
  
—Por eso eres capaz de quererme a mí —murmuro—. Perdónala. Ella tenía su propio mundo de dolor con el que lidiar. Era una mala madre, pero tú la querías.  
  
Sigue mirándome sin decir nada, con los ojos llenos de recuerdos que yo solo empiezo a intuir.  
  
Oh, por favor, no dejes de hablar.  
  
Por fin dice:  
  
—Solía cepillarle el pelo. Era guapa.  
  
—Solo con mirarte a ti nadie lo dudaría.  
  
—Pero era una mala madre —Su voz es apenas audible.  
  
Asiento y él cierra los ojos.  
  
—Me asusta que yo vaya a ser un mal padre.  
  
Le acaricio esa cara que tanto quiero. Oh, mi Cincuenta, mi Cincuenta, mi Cincuenta…  
  
—Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar ni por un momento que yo te dejaría ser un mal padre?  
  
Abre los ojos y se me queda mirando durante lo que me parece una eternidad. Sonríe y el alivio empieza a iluminar su cara.  
  
—No, no creo que me lo permitieras. —Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, mirándome asombrado—. Dios, qué fuerte es usted, señor de Styles. Te quiero tanto… —Me da un beso en la frente—. No sabía que podría quererte así.  
  
—Oh, Harry —susurro intentando contener la emoción.  
  
—Bueno, ese es el final del cuento.  
  
—Menudo cuento…  
  
Sonríe nostálgico, pero creo que está aliviado.  
  
—¿Qué tal tu cabeza?  
  
—¿Mi cabeza? La verdad es que la tengo a punto de explotar por todo lo que acabas de contarme…  
  
—¿Te duele?  
  
—No.  
  
—Bien. Creo que deberías dormir.  
  
¡Dormir! ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir después de todo esto?  
  
—A dormir —dice categórico—. Lo necesitas.  
  
Hago un mohín.  
  
—Tengo una pregunta.  
  
—Oh, ¿qué? —Me mira con ojos cautelosos.  
  
—¿Por qué de repente te has vuelto tan… comunicativo, por decirlo de alguna forma?  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Ahora de repente me cuentas todo esto, cuando hasta ahora sacarte información era algo angustioso y que ponía a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Ya sabes que sí.  
  
—¿Por qué estoy siendo comunicativo? No lo sé. Tal vez porque te he visto casi muerto sobre un suelo de cemento. O porque voy a ser padre. No lo sé. Has dicho que querías saberlo y no quiero que Caroline se interponga entre nosotros. No puede. Ella es el pasado; ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.  
  
—Si no hubiera intentado acostarse contigo… ¿seguiríais siendo amigos?  
  
—Eso ya son dos preguntas…  
  
—Perdona. No tienes por que decírmelo. —Me sonrojo—. Ya me has contado hoy más de lo que podía esperar.  
  
Su mirada se suaviza.  
  
—No, no lo creo. Me parecía que tenía algo pendiente con ella desde mi cumpleaños, pero ahora se ha pasado de la raya y para mí se acabó. Por favor, créeme. No voy a volver a verla. Has dicho que ella es un límite infranqueable para ti y ese es un término que entiendo —me dice con tranquila sinceridad.  
  
Vale. Voy a cerrar este tema ya. La voz de mi conciencia se deja caer en su sillón: «¡Por fin!».  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry. Gracias por ese cuento tan revelador. —Me acerco para darle un beso y nuestros labios solo se rozan brevemente, porque él se aparta cuando intento hacer el beso más profundo.  
  
—No —susurra—. Estoy loco por hacerte el amor.  
  
—Hazlo entonces.  
  
—No, necesitas descansar y es tarde. A dormir. —Apaga la lámpara de la mesilla y nos envuelve la oscuridad.  
  
—Te quiero incondicionalmente, Harry —murmuro y me acurruco a su lado.  
  
—Lo sé —susurra y noto su sonrisa tímida.  
  
***  
  
Me despierto sobresaltado. La luz inunda la habitación y Harry no está en la cama. Miro el reloj y veo que son las siete y cincuenta y tres. Inspiro hondo y hago una mueca de dolor cuando mis costillas se quejan, aunque ya me duelen un poco menos que ayer. Creo que puedo ir a trabajar. Trabajar… sí. Quiero ir a trabajar.  
  
Es lunes y ayer me pasé todo el día en la cama. Harry solo me dejó ir a hacerle una breve visita a Mark. Sigue siendo un obseso del control. Sonrío cariñosamente. Mi obseso del control. Ha estado atento, cariñoso, hablador… y ha mantenido las manos lejos de mí desde que llegué a casa. Frunzo el ceño. Voy a tener que hacer algo para cambiar eso. Ya no me duele la cabeza y el dolor de las costillas ha mejorado, aunque todavía tengo que tener cuidado a la hora de reírme, pero estoy frustrado. Si no me equivoco, esta es la temporada más larga que he pasado sin sexo desde… bueno, desde la primera vez.  
  
Creo que los dos hemos recuperado nuestro equilibrio. Harry está mucho más relajado; el cuento para dormir parece haber conseguido ahuyentar unos cuantos fantasmas, suyos y míos. Ya veremos.  
  
Me ducho rápido, y una vez seco, busco entre mi ropa. Quiero algo sexy. Algo que anime a Harry a la acción. ¿Quién habría pensado que un hombre tan insaciable podría tener tanto autocontrol? No quiero ni pensar en cómo habrá aprendido a mantener esa disciplina sobre su cuerpo. No hemos hablado de la bruja después de su confesión. Espero que no tengamos que volver a hacerlo. Para mí está muerta y enterrada.  
  
Escojo unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa granate. Me pongo los zapatos de vestir negros y unos tirantes. Sé que a Harry le encantan. Después de cepillarme el pelo con ferocidad, le doy forma con cera. Sí. Esto debería servir.  
  
Harry está comiendo en la barra del desayuno. Cuando me ve, deja el tenedor con la tortilla en el aire a medio camino de su boca. Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Buenos días, señor de Styles. ¿Va a alguna parte?  
  
—A trabajar. —Sonrío dulcemente.  
  
—No lo creo. —Harry ríe entre dientes, burlón—. La doctora Singh dijo que una semana de reposo.  
  
—Harry, no me voy a pasar todo el día en la cama solo. Prefiero ir a trabajar. Buenos días, Gail.  
  
—Hola, señor. —La señora Jones intenta ocultar una sonrisa—. ¿Quiere desayunar algo?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
—¿Cereales?  
  
—Prefiero huevos revueltos y una tostada de pan integral.  
  
La señora Jones sonríe y Harry muestra su sorpresa.  
  
—Muy bien, señor —dice la señora Jones.  
  
—Lou, no vas a ir a trabajar.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—No. Así de simple. No discutas. —Harry es firme. Le miro fijamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que lleva el mismo pantalón del pijama y la camiseta de anoche.  
  
—¿Tú vas a ir a trabajar? —le pregunto.  
  
—No.  
  
¿Me estoy volviendo loco?  
  
—Es lunes, ¿verdad?  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Por lo que yo sé, sí.  
  
Entorno los ojos.  
  
—¿Vas a hacer novillos?  
  
—No te voy a dejar solo para que te metas en más problemas. Y la doctora Singh dijo que tienes que descansar una semana antes de volver al trabajo, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Me siento en el taburete. La señora Jones coloca una taza de té delante de mí.  
  
—Te veo bien —dice Harry. Abro un poco las piernas—. Muy bien. Sobre todo por aquí. —Roza con un dedo mi muslo. Se me acelera el pulso—. Ese pantalón es muy ajustado —murmura con una vaga desaprobación en la voz mientras sus ojos siguen el camino de su dedo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta.  
  
Harry me mira fijamente con la boca formando una sonrisa divertida e irritada a la vez.  
  
—¿De verdad, señor de Styles?  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—No estoy seguro de que ese atuendo sea adecuado para ir al trabajo —murmura.  
  
—Bueno, como no voy a ir a trabajar, eso es algo discutible.  
  
—¿Discutible?  
  
—Discutible —repito.  
  
Harry sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a su tortilla.  
  
—Tengo una idea mejor.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Me mira a través de sus largas pestañas y sus ojos verdes se oscurecen. Inhalo bruscamente. Oh, Dios mío… Ya era hora.  
  
—Podemos ir a ver qué tal va Zayn con la casa.  
  
¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Está jugando conmigo! Recuerdo vagamente que íbamos a hacer eso antes de que ocurriera el accidente de Mark.  
  
—Me encantaría.  
  
—Bien. —Sonríe.  
  
—¿Tú no tienes que trabajar?  
  
—No. Ros ha vuelto de Taiwan. Todo ha ido bien. Hoy todo está bien.  
  
—Pensaba que ibas a ir tú a Taiwan.  
  
Ríe entre dientes otra vez.  
  
—Lou, estabas en el hospital.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Sí, oh. Así que ahora voy a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi marido. —Se humedece los labios y le da un sorbo al café.  
  
—¿Tiempo de calidad? —No puedo evitar la esperanza que se refleja en mi voz.  
  
La señora Jones me sirve los huevos revueltos. Sigue sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.  
Harry sonríe burlón.  
  
—Tiempo de calidad —repite y asiente.  
  
Tengo demasiada hambre para seguir flirteando con mi marido.  
  
—Me alegro de verte comer —susurra. Se levanta, se inclina y me da un beso en el pelo—. Me voy a la ducha.  
  
—Mmm… ¿Puedo ir y enjabonarte la espalda? —murmuro con la boca llena de huevo y tostada.  
  
—No. Come.  
  
Se levanta de la barra y, mientras se encamina al salón, se quita la camiseta por la cabeza, ofreciéndome la visión de sus hombros bien formados y su espalda desnuda. Me quedo parado a medio masticar. Lo ha hecho a propósito. ¿Por qué?  


***

  
Harry está relajado mientras conduce hacia el norte. Acabamos de dejar a Mark y al señor Lucas viendo el fútbol en la nueva televisión de pantalla plana que sospecho que ha comprado Harry para la habitación del hospital de Mark.  
  
Harry ha estado tranquilo desde que tuvimos «la charla». Es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima; la sombra de la señora Robinson ya no se cierne sobre nosotros, tal vez porque yo he decidido dejarla ir… o quizá porque ha sido él quien la ha hecho desaparecer, no lo sé. Pero ahora me siento más cerca de él de lo que me he sentido nunca antes. Quizá porque por fin ha confiado en mí. Espero que siga haciéndolo. Y ahora también se muestra más abierto con el tema del bebé. No ha salido a comprar una cuna todavía, pero tengo grandes esperanzas.  
  
Le miro mientras conduce y saboreo todo lo que puedo esa visión. Parece informal, sereno… y sexy con el pelo alborotado, las Ray-Ban, la chaqueta de raya diplomática, la camisa blanca y los vaqueros.  
  
Me mira, me pone la mano en la rodilla y me la acaricia tiernamente.  
  
—Me alegro de que no te hayas cambiado.  
  
Me he puesto una chaqueta y unas Vans, pero sigo llevando la demás ropa. Deja la mano ahí, sobre mi rodilla, y yo se la cubro con la mía.  
  
—¿Vas a seguir provocándome?  
  
—Tal vez.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque puedo.  
  
Sonríe infantil.  
  
—A eso podemos jugar los dos… —susurro.  
  
Sus dedos suben provocativamente por mi muslo.  
  
—Inténtelo, señor de Styles. —Su sonrisa se hace más amplia.  
  
Le cojo la mano y se la pongo sobre su rodilla.  
  
—Guárdate tus manos para ti.  
  
Sonríe burlón.  
  
—Como quiera, señor de Styles.  
  
Maldita sea. Es posible que con este juego me salga el tiro por la culata.  
  
Harry sube por la entrada de nuestra nueva casa. Se detiene ante el teclado e introduce un número. La ornamentada puerta blanca se abre. El motor ruge al cruzar el camino flanqueado por árboles todavía llenos de hojas, aunque estas ya muestran una mezcla de verde, amarillo y cobrizo brillante. La alta hierba del prado se está volviendo dorada, pero sigue habiendo unas pocas flores silvestres amarillas que destacan entre la hierba. Es un día precioso. El sol brilla y el olor salado del Sound se mezcla en el aire con el aroma del otoño que ya se acerca. Es un sitio muy tranquilo y muy bonito. Y pensar que vamos a tener nuestro hogar aquí…  
  
Tras una curva del camino aparece nuestra casa. Varios camiones grandes con palabras CONSTRUCCIONES STYLES inscritas en sus laterales están aparcados delante. La casa está cubierta de andamios y hay varios trabajadores con casco trabajando en el tejado.  


Harry aparca frente al pórtico y apaga el motor. Puedo notar su entusiasmo.  
  
—Vamos a buscar a Zayn.  
  
—¿Está aquí?  
  
—Eso espero. Para eso le pago.  
  
Río entre dientes y Harry sonríe mientras sale del coche.  
  
—¡Hola, hermano! —grita Zayn desde alguna parte. Los dos miramos alrededor buscándole—. ¡Aquí arriba! —Está sobre el tejado, saludándonos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Ya era hora de que vinierais por aquí. Quedaos ahí. Enseguida bajo.  
  
Miro a Harry, que se encoge de hombros. Unos minutos después Zayn aparece en la puerta principal.  
  
—Hola, hermano —saluda y le estrecha la mano a Harry—. ¿Y qué tal estás tú, pequeño? —Me coge y me hace girar.  
  
—Mejor, gracias.  
  
Suelto una risita sin aliento porque mis costillas protestan. Harry frunce el ceño, pero Zayn le ignora.  
  
—Vamos a la oficina. Tenéis que poneros uno de estos —dice dándole un golpecito al casco.  
  
Solo está en pie la estructura de la casa. Los suelos están cubiertos de un material duro y fibroso que parece arpillera. Algunas de las paredes originales han desaparecido y se están construyendo otras nuevas. Zayn nos lleva por todo el lugar, explicándonos lo que están haciendo, mientras los hombres (y unas cuantas mujeres) siguen trabajando a nuestro alrededor. Me alivia ver que la escalera de piedra con su vistosa balaustrada de hierro sigue en su lugar y cubierta completamente con fundas blancas para evitar el polvo.  
  
En la zona de estar principal han tirado la pared de atrás para levantar la pared de cristal de Gia y están empezando a trabajar en la terraza. A pesar de todo ese lío, la vista es impresionante. Los nuevos añadidos mantienen y respetan el encanto de lo antiguo que tenía la casa… Gia lo ha hecho muy bien. Zayn nos explica pacientemente los procesos y nos da un plazo aproximado para todo. Espera que pueda estar acabada para Navidad, aunque eso a Harry le parece muy optimista.  
  
Madre mía… La Navidad con vistas al Sound. No puedo esperar. Noto una burbuja de entusiasmo en mi interior. Veo imágenes de nosotros poniendo un enorme árbol mientras un niño con el pelo rizado nos mira asombrado.  
  
Zayn termina la visita en la cocina.  
  
—Os voy a dejar para que echéis un vistazo por vuestra cuenta. Tened cuidado, que esto es una obra.  
  
—Claro. Gracias, Zayn —susurra Harry cogiéndome la mano—. ¿Contento? —me pregunta cuando su hermano nos deja solos.  
  
Yo estoy mirando el cascarón vacío que es esa habitación y preguntándome dónde voy a colgar los cuadros de los pimientos que compramos en Francia.  
  
—Mucho. Me encanta. ¿Y a ti?  
  
—Lo mismo digo. —Sonríe.  
  
—Bien. Estoy pensando en los cuadros de los pimientos que vamos a poner aquí.  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Quiero poner los retratos que te hizo Stan en esta casa. Tienes que pensar dónde vas a ponerlos también.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—En algún sitio donde no tenga que verlos a menudo.  
  
—No seas así. —Me mira frunciendo el ceño y me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Son mis cuadros favoritos. Me encanta el que tengo en el despacho.  
  
—Y yo no tengo ni idea de por qué —murmuro y le doy un beso en la yema del pulgar.  
  
—Hay cosas peores que pasarme el día mirando tu preciosa cara sonriente. ¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.  
  
—¿Hambre de qué? —susurro.  
  
Sonríe y sus ojos se oscurecen. La esperanza y el deseo se desperezan en mis venas.  
  
—De comida, señor de Styles. —Y me da un beso breve en los labios.  
  
Hago un mohín fingido y suspiro.  
  
—Sí, tengo hambre.  
  
—Podemos hacer un picnic.  
  
Harry ladea la cabeza.  
  
—He pensado que tal vez te apetecería comer fuera.  
  
Le sonrío con cara de tontorrón.  
  
—¿En el prado? —le pregunto.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Sonrío.  
  
—Este va a ser un lugar perfecto para criar una familia —murmura mientras me mira.  
  
¡Familia! ¿Más de un hijo? ¿Será el momento de mencionar eso?  
  
—Me cuesta creerlo —susurra, y por primera vez oigo asombro en su voz.  
  
—Lo sé. Oh, tengo una prueba. Una foto.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿La primera sonrisa del bebé?  
  
Saco de la cartera la imagen de la ecografía de Bip.  
  
—¿Lo ves?  
  
Harry mira fijamente la imagen durante varios segundos.  
  
—Oh… Bip. Sí, lo veo. —Suena distraído, asombrado.  
  
—Tu hijo —le susurro.  
  
—Nuestro hijo —responde.  
  
—El primero de muchos.  
  
—¿Muchos? —Harry abre los ojos como platos, alarmado.  
  
—Al menos dos.  
  
—¿Dos? —dice como haciéndose a la idea—. ¿Podemos ir de uno en uno, por favor?  
  
Sonrío.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Salimos afuera a la cálida tarde de otoño.  
  
—¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a tu familia? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—Pronto —le digo—. Pensaba decírselo a Mark esta mañana, pero el señor Lucas estaba allí. —Me encojo de hombros.  
  
Harry asiente y abre el maletero del R8. Dentro hay una cesta de picnic de mimbre y la manta de cuadros escoceses que compramos en Londres.  
  
—Vamos —me dice cogiendo la cesta y la manta en una mano y tendiéndome la otra.   
  
Los dos vamos andando hasta el prado.  


***

  
—Claro, Ros, hazlo. —Harry cuelga. Es la tercera llamada que responde durante el picnic. Se ha quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y me mira con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas dobladas. Su chaqueta está a un lado, encima de la mía, porque bajo el sol no tenemos frío. Me tumbo a su lado sobre la manta de picnic. Estamos rodeados por la hierba verde y dorada, lejos del ruido de la casa, y ocultos de los ojos indiscretos de los trabajadores de la construcción. Nuestro particular refugio bucólico. Me da otra fresa y yo la muerdo y chupo el zumo agradecido, mirando sus ojos que se oscurecen por momentos.  
  
—¿Está rica? —susurra.  
  
—Mucho.  
  
—¿Quieres más?  
  
—¿Fresas? No.  
  
Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente y sonríe.  
  
—La señora Jones hace unos picnics fantásticos —dice.  
  
—Cierto —susurro.  
  
De repente cambia de postura y se tumba con la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre. Cierra los ojos y parece satisfecho. Yo enredo los dedos en su pelo.  
  
Él suspira profundamente, después frunce el ceño y mira el número que aparece en la pantalla de su iPhone, que está sonando. Pone los ojos en blanco y coge la llamada.  
  
—Welch —exclama. Se pone tenso, escucha un par de segundos y después se levanta bruscamente—. Veinticuatro horas, siete días… Gracias —dice con los dientes apretados y cuelga. Su humor cambia instantáneamente. El provocativo marido con ganas de flirtear se convierte en el frío y calculador amo del universo. Entorna los ojos un momento y después esboza una sonrisa gélida. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Coge otra vez el iPhone y escoge un número de marcación rápida.  
  
—¿Ros, cuántas acciones tenemos de Maderas Lincoln? —Se arrodilla.  
  
Se me eriza el vello. Oh, no, ¿de qué va esto?  
  
—Consolida las acciones dentro de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc. y después despide a toda la junta… Excepto al presidente… Me importa una mierda… Lo entiendo, pero hazlo… Gracias… Mantenme informado. —Cuelga y me mira impasible durante un instante.  
  
¡Madre mía! Harry está furioso.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—Linc —murmura.  
  
—¿Linc? ¿El ex de Caroline?  
  
—El mismo. Fue él quien pagó la fianza de Hyde.  
  
Miro a Harry con la boca abierta, horrorizado. Su boca forma una dura línea.  
  
—Bueno… pues ahora va a parecer un imbécil —murmuro consternado—. Porque Hyde cometió otro delito mientras estaba bajo fianza.  
  
Harry entorna los ojos y sonríe.  
  
—Cierto, señor de Styles.  
  
—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —Me pongo de rodillas sin dejar de mirarle.  
  
—Le acabo de joder.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Mmm… eso me parece un poco impulsivo —susurro.  
  
—Soy un hombre de impulsos.  
  
—Soy consciente de ello.  
  
Cierra un poco los ojos y aprieta los labios.  
  
—He tenido este plan guardado en la manga durante un tiempo —dice secamente.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Hace una pausa en la que parece estar sopesando algo en la mente y después inspira hondo.  
  
—Hace varios años, cuando yo tenía veintiuno, Linc le dio una paliza a su mujer que la dejó hecha un desastre. Le rompió la mandíbula, el brazo izquierdo y cuatro costillas porque se estaba acostando conmigo. —Se le endurecen los ojos—. Y ahora me entero de que le ha pagado la fianza a un hombre que ha intentado matarme, que ha raptado a mi hermana y que le ha fracturado el cráneo a mi marido. Es más que suficiente. Creo que ha llegado el momento de la venganza.  
  
Me quedo pálido. Dios mío…  
  
—Cierto, señor Styles —susurro.  
  
—Lou, esto es lo que voy a hacer. Normalmente no hago cosas por venganza, pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya con esto. Lo que le hizo a Caroline… Ella debería haberle denunciado, pero no lo hizo. Eso era decisión suya. Pero acaba de pasarse de la raya con lo de Hyde. Linc ha convertido esto en algo personal al posicionarse claramente contra mi familia. Le voy a hacer pedazos; destrozaré su empresa delante de sus narices y después venderé los trozos al mejor postor. Voy a llevarle a la bancarrota.  
  
Oh…  
  
—Además —Harry sonríe burlón—, ganaré mucho dinero con eso.  
  
Miro sus ojos verdes llameantes y su mirada se suaviza de repente.  
  
—No quería asustarte —susurra.  
  
—No me has asustado —miento.  
  
Arquea una ceja divertido.  
  
—Solo me ha pillado por sorpresa —susurro y después trago saliva. Harry da bastante miedo a veces.  
  
Me roza los labios con los suyos.  
  
—Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo. Para mantener a salvo a mi familia —murmura y me pone la mano sobre la cadera para acariciarme suavemente.  
  
Oh… Dejo de respirar. Harry me mira y sus ojos se oscurecen. Separa los labios e inhala. En un movimiento deliberado las puntas de sus dedos me rozan la entrepierna.  
  
Oh, madre mía… El deseo explota como un artefacto incendiario que me enciende la sangre. Le cojo la cabeza, enredo los dedos en su pelo y tiro de él para que sus labios se encuentren con los míos. Él da un respingo, sorprendido por mi arrebato, y eso le abre paso a mi lengua. Gruñe y me devuelve el beso, sus labios y su lengua ávidos de los míos, y durante un momento ardemos juntos, perdidos entre lenguas, labios, alientos y la dulce sensación de redescubrirnos el uno al otro.  
  
Oh, cómo deseo a este hombre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Le deseo aquí y ahora, al aire libre, en el prado.  
  
—Lou —jadea en trance, y sus manos bajan por mi culo. Yo intento torpemente desabrocharle la camisa.  
  
—Uau, Lou… Para. —Se aparta con la mandíbula tensa y me coge las manos.  
  
—No. —Atrapo con los dientes su labio inferior y tiro—. No —murmuro de nuevo mirándole. Le suelto—. Te deseo.  
  
Él inhala bruscamente. Está desgarrado; veo claramente la indecisión en sus ojos verdes y brillantes.  
  
—Por favor, te necesito. —Todos los poros de mi cuerpo le suplican. Esto es lo que hacemos nosotros…  
  
Gruñe derrotado, su boca encuentra la mía y nuestros labios se unen. Con una mano me coge la cabeza y la otra baja por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura. Me tumba boca arriba y se estira a mi lado, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de nuestras bocas.  
  
Se aparta, cerniéndose sobre mí y mirándome.  
  
—Es usted tan precioso, señor de Styles.  
  
Yo le acaricio su delicado rostro.  
  
—Y usted también, señor Styles. Por dentro y por fuera.  
  
Frunce el ceño y yo recorro ese ceño con los dedos.  
  
—No frunzas el ceño. A mí me lo pareces, incluso cuando estás enfadado —le susurro.  
  
Gruñe una vez más y su boca atrapa la mía, empujándome contra la suave hierba que hay bajo la manta.  
  
—Te he echado de menos —susurra y me roza la mandíbula con los dientes. Noto que mi corazón vuela alto.  
  
—Yo también te he echado de menos. Oh, Harry… —Cierro una mano entre su pelo y le agarro el hombro con la otra.  
  
Sus labios bajan a mi garganta, dejando tiernos besos en su estela. Sus dedos siguen el mismo camino, desabrochándome diestramente los botones de la camisa. Me abre la camisa y me da besos en el pecho mientras me baja los tirantes. Gime apreciativamente desde el fondo de su garganta y el sonido reverbera por mi cuerpo hasta los lugares más oscuros y profundos.  
  
—Me gusta —susurra acariciándome el pezón con la nariz en el proceso. Se me pone la piel de gallina por su contacto y por el frescor de la suave brisa de otoño. Cierra los labios sobre mi piel y succiona fuerte durante largo rato.  
  
—¡Ah! —gimo, inhalo bruscamente y hago una mueca cuando el dolor irradia de mis costillas contusionadas.  
  
—¡Lou! —exclama Harry y se me queda mirando con la cara llena de preocupación—. A esto me refería —me reprende—. No tienes instinto de autoconservación. No quiero hacerte daño.  
  
—No… no pares —gimoteo. Se me queda mirando con emociones encontradas luchando en su interior—. Por favor.  
  
—Ven. —Se mueve bruscamente y tira de mí hasta que quedo sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Me acaricia con las manos los muslos—. Así está mejor. Y puedo disfrutar de la vista.  
  
Levanta la mano y me desabrocha los pantalones. Me cubre el miembro, recubierto aún por la fina tela de los calzoncillos, con la mano y yo echo atrás la cabeza y empujo con la cadera contra sus manos expertas.  
  
Me toca con sus dedos hasta que gimo y entonces se incorpora y se sienta de forma que quedamos nariz contra nariz, sus ojos verdes ávidos fijos en los míos. Me besa sin dejar de excitarme con los dedos. Yo busco frenéticamente su camisa y le desabrocho los dos primeros botones. Es como una sobrecarga sensorial: quiero besarle por todas partes, desvestirle y hacer el amor con él, todo a la vez.  
  
—Tranquilo… —Me coge la cabeza y se aparta, con los ojos oscuros y llenos de una promesa sensual—. No hay prisa. Tómatelo con calma. Quiero saborearte.  
  
—Harry, ha pasado tanto tiempo… —Estoy jadeando.  
  
—Despacio —susurra, y es una orden. Me da un beso en la comisura derecha de la boca—. Despacio. —Ahora me besa la izquierda—. Despacio, nene. —Tira de mi labio inferior con los dientes—. Vayamos despacio. —Enreda los dedos en mi pelo para mantenerme quieto mientras su lengua me invade la boca buscando, saboreando, tranquilizándome… y a la vez llenándome de fuego. Oh, mi marido sabe besar…  
  
Le acaricio la cara y mis dedos bajan hasta su barbilla, después por su garganta y por fin vuelvo a dedicarme a los botones de su camisa, despacio esta vez, mientras él sigue besándome. Le abro lentamente la camisa y le recorro con los dedos las clavículas siguiendo su contorno a través de su piel cálida y sedosa. Le empujo suavemente hacia atrás para que quede tumbado debajo de mí. Me siento erguido y le miro, consciente de que me estoy revolviendo contra su creciente erección. Mmm… Le rozo los labios con los míos pero sigo hasta su mandíbula, y después desciendo por el cuello, sobre la nuez, hasta el pequeño hueco en la base de la garganta. Mi guapísimo marido. Me inclino y trazo con la punta de los dedos el mismo recorrido que antes ha hecho mi boca. Le rozo la mandíbula con los dientes y le beso la garganta. Él cierra los ojos.  
  
—Ah —gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome un mejor acceso a la base de la garganta. Su boca está relajada y abierta en silenciosa veneración. Harry perdido y excitado… es tan estimulante. Y excitante para mí.  
  
Bajo acariciándole el esternón con la lengua y haciendo círculos en los tatuajes de su pecho. Mmm… Sabe tan bien. Y huele tan bien. Es embriagador. Beso primero una de sus pequeñas cicatrices redondas y después otra. Noto que me agarra las caderas, y mis dedos se detienen sobre su pecho mientras le miro. Su respiración es trabajosa.  
  
—¿Quieres esto? ¿Aquí? —jadea. Sus ojos están empañados por una enloquecedora combinación de amor y lujuria.  
  
—Sí —susurro y le paso los labios y la lengua por el pecho hasta su pezón. Lo rodeo con la lengua y tiro con los dientes.  
  
—Oh, Lou —murmura.  
  
Me agarra la cintura y me levanta, tirando a la vez de los botones de la bragueta hasta que su erección queda libre. Me aparta un poco y me quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez. Me baja de nuevo y yo empujo contra él, saboreando la sensación: Harry duro y caliente debajo de mí. Sube las manos por mis muslos y empieza a trazar pequeños círculos incitantes en la parte superior de los mismos hasta que con la mano derecha se dirige a mi miembro, envolviéndolo con sus dedos, y la otra viaja hasta mi culo y con el pulgar me toca… justo donde quería que me tocara. Doy un respingo.  


Se toma su tiempo para prepararme para la intrusión. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

  
Después de unos minutos que se me hacen eternor, flexiona las caderas para que su erección se frote contra mí.  
  
—Ya siento lo dilatado que estás. —Su voz desprende un deseo carnal.  
  
De repente se sienta con el brazo rodeándome la cintura y quedamos frente a frente. Me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
—Vamos a hacerlo muy lento, señor de Styles. Quiero sentirlo todo de usted. —Me levanta y con una facilidad exquisita, lenta y frustrante, me va bajando sobre él. Siento cada bendito centímetro de él llenándome.  
  
—Ah… —gimo de forma incoherente a la vez que extiendo las manos para agarrarle los brazos. Intento levantarme un poco para conseguir algo de fricción, pero él me mantiene donde estoy.  
  
—Todo de mí —susurra y mueve la pelvis, empujando para introducirse hasta el fondo. Echo atrás la cabeza y dejo escapar un grito estrangulado de puro placer—. Deja que te oiga —murmura—. No… no te muevas, solo siente.  
  
Abro los ojos. Tengo la boca petrificada en un grito silencioso. Sus ojos verdes me miran lascivos y entornados, encadenados a mis ojos azules en éxtasis. Se mueve, haciendo un círculo con la cadera, pero a mí no me deja moverme.  
  
Gimo. Noto sus labios en mi garganta, besándome.  
  
—Este es mi lugar favorito: enterrado en ti —murmura contra mi piel.  
  
—Muévete, por favor —le suplico.  
  
—Despacio, señor de Styles. —Flexiona de nuevo la cadera y el placer me llena el cuerpo. Le rodeo la cara con las manos y le beso, consumiéndole.  
  
—Hazme el amor. Por favor, Harry.  
  
Sus dientes me rozan la mandíbula hasta la oreja.  
  
—Vamos —susurra y me levanta para después bajarme.  
  
El dios que llevo dentro está desatado y yo presiono contra el suelo y empiezo a moverme, saboreando la sensación de él dentro de mí… cabalgando sobre él… cabalgando con fuerza. Él se acompasa conmigo con las manos en mi cintura. He echado de menos esto… La sensación enloquecedora de él debajo de mí, dentro de mí… El sol en la espalda, el dulce olor del otoño en el aire, la suave brisa otoñal. Es una fusión de sentidos cautivadora: el tacto, el gusto, el olfato y la vista de mi querido esposo debajo de mí.  
  
—Oh, Lou —gime con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta.  
  
Ah… Me encanta esto. Y en mi interior empiezo a acercarme… acercarme… cada vez más. Las manos de Harry descienden y delicadamente me presiona con los dedos el pene y yo estallo, una y otra vez, y otra y otra, y me dejo caer sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que él grita también, dejándose llevar y pronunciando mi nombre lleno de amor y felicidad.  
  
Me abraza contra su pecho y me acaricia la cabeza. Mmm… Cierro los ojos y saboreo la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor. Tengo la mano sobre su pecho y siento el latido constante del corazón que se va ralentizando y calmando. Le beso y le acaricio con la nariz y me digo maravillado que no hace mucho no me habría permitido hacer esto.  
  
—¿Mejor? —me susurra.  
  
Levanto la cabeza. Está sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
—Mucho. ¿Y tú? —Mi sonrisa es un reflejo de la suya.  
  
—Le he echado de menos, señor de Styles. —Se pone serio un momento.  
  
—Y yo.  
  
—Nada de hazañas nunca más, ¿eh?  
  
—No —prometo.  
  
—Deberías contarme las cosas siempre —susurra.  
  
—Lo mismo digo, Styles.  
  
Él sonríe burlón.  
  
—Cierto. Lo intentaré. —Me da un beso en el pelo.  
  
—Creo que vamos a ser felices aquí —susurro cerrando los ojos otra vez.  
  
—Sí. Tú, yo y… Bip.  
  
Le miro intentando evaluar su expresión.  
  
—¿Qué? —me pregunta.  
  
—¿Sabes que eres muy autoritario durante el sexo?  
  
—¿Es una queja?  
  
—No. Solo me preguntaba… Has dicho que lo echabas de menos.  
  
Se queda muy quieto y me mira.  
  
—A veces —murmura.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Tenemos que ver qué podemos hacer al respecto —le digo y le doy un beso suave en los labios. Me enrosco a su alrededor como una rama de vid. En mi mente veo imágenes de nosotros en el cuarto de juegos: Tallis, la mesa, la cruz, esposado a la cama… Me gustan esos polvos pervertidos, nuestros polvos pervertidos. Sí. Puedo hacer esas cosas. Puedo hacerlo por él, con él. Puedo hacerlo por mí. Me hormiguea la piel al pensar en la fusta—. A mí también me gusta jugar —murmuro y le miro. Me responde con su sonrisa tímida.  
  
—¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho poner a prueba tus límites —susurra.  
  
—¿Mis límites en cuanto a qué?  
  
—Al placer.  
  
—Oh, creo que eso me va a gustar.  
  
—Bueno, quizá cuando volvamos a casa —dice, dejando esa promesa en el aire entre los dos.  
  
Le acaricio con la nariz otra vez. Le quiero tanto…  
  
***  
  
Han pasado dos días desde nuestro picnic. Dos días desde que hizo la promesa: «Bueno, quizá cuando volvamos a casa». Harry sigue tratándome como si fuera de cristal. Todavía no me deja ir a trabajar, así que estoy trabajando desde casa. Aparto el montón de cartas que he estado leyendo y suspiro. Harry y yo no hemos vuelto al cuarto de juegos desde la vez que dije la palabra de seguridad. Y ha dicho que lo echa de menos. Bueno, yo también… sobre todo ahora que quiere poner a prueba mis límites. Me sonrojo al pensar en qué puede implicar eso. Miro las mesas de billar… Sí, no puedo esperar para explorar las posibilidades.

 

Mis pensamientos quedan interrumpidos por una suave música lírica que llena el ático. Harry está tocando el piano; y no sus piezas tristes habituales, sino una melodía dulce y esperanzadora. Una que reconozco, pero que nunca le había oído tocar.  
  
Voy de puntillas hasta el arco que da acceso al salón y contemplo a Harry al piano. Está atardeciendo. El cielo es de un rosa opulento y la luz se refleja en su brillante pelo marrón. Está tan guapo y tan impresionante como siempre, concentrado mientras toca, ajeno a mi presencia. Ha estado tan comunicativo los últimos días, tan atento… Me ha contado sus impresiones de cómo iba el día, sus pensamientos, sus planes. Es como si se hubiera roto una presa en su interior y las palabras hubieran empezado a salir.  
  
Sé que vendrá a comprobar qué tal estoy dentro de unos pocos minutos y eso me da una idea. Excitado y esperando que siga sin haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, me escabullo y corro a nuestro dormitorio. Me quito toda la ropa según voy hacia allí hasta que no llevo más que unos calzoncillos azul pálido.  
  
Encuentro una camiseta de tirantes gris y me la pongo rápidamente. Eso ocultará el hematoma. Entro en el vestidor y saco del cajón los vaqueros gastados de Harry: los vaqueros del cuarto de juegos, mis vaqueros favoritos. Cojo mi iPhone de la mesita, doblo los pantalones con cuidado y me arrodillo junto a la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta está entornada y oigo las notas de otra pieza, una que no conozco. Pero es otra melodía llena de esperanza; es preciosa. Le escribo un correo apresuradamente.  
  
____________________________________  
  
De: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Fecha: 21 de septiembre de 2015 20:45  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: El placer de mi marido  
  
Amo:  
  
Estoy esperando sus instrucciones.  
Siempre suyo.  
  
Señor S-T x  
____________________________________  
  
Pulso «Enviar».  
  
Unos segundos después la música se detiene bruscamente. Se me para el corazón un segundo y después empieza a latir más fuerte. Espero y espero y por fin vibra mi iPhone.  
  
____________________________________  
  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 21 de septiembre de 2015 20:48  
Para: Louis Styles-Tomlinson  
Asunto: El placer de mi marido ← Me encanta este título, nene  
  
Señor S-T:  
  
Estoy intrigado. Voy a buscarle.  
Prepárese.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente ansioso por la expectación de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
____________________________________  
  
¡Prepárese! Mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza y empiezo a contar. Treinta y siete segundos después se abre la puerta. Cuando se para en el umbral mantengo la mirada baja, dirigida a sus pies descalzos. Mmm... No dice nada. Se queda callado mucho tiempo. Oh, mierda. Resisto la necesidad de levantar la vista y sigo con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
Por fin se agacha y recoge sus vaqueros. Sigue en silencio, pero va hasta el vestidor mientras yo continúo muy quieto. Oh, Dios mío... allá vamos. El sonido de mi corazón es atronador y me encanta el subidón de adrenalina que me recorre el cuerpo. Me estremezco según va aumentando mi excitación. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Regresa al cabo de un momento; ahora lleva puestos los vaqueros.  
  
—Así que quieres jugar... —murmura.  
  
—Sí.  
  
No dice nada y me arriesgo a levantar la mirada... Subo por sus piernas, sus muslos cubiertos por los vaqueros, el leve bulto a la altura de la bragueta, el botón desabrochado de la cintura, el vello que sube, el ombligo, su abdomen cincelado, los tatuajes, sus ojos verdes en llamas y la cabeza ladeada. Tiene una ceja arqueada. Oh, mierda.  
  
—¿Sí qué? —susurra.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Sí, amo.  
  
Sus ojos se suavizan.  
  
—Buen chico —dice y me acaricia la cabeza—. Será mejor que subamos arriba —añade.  
  
La polla se me tensa de esa forma tan deliciosa.  
  
Me coge la mano y yo le sigo por el piso y subo con él la escalera. Delante de la puerta del cuarto de juegos se detiene, se inclina y me da un beso suave antes de agarrarme el pelo con fuerza.  
  
—Estás dominando desde abajo, ¿sabes? —murmura contra mis labios.  
  
—¿Qué? —No sé de qué está hablando.  
  
—No te preocupes. Viviré con ello —susurra divertido, me acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz y me muerde con suavidad la oreja—. Cuando estemos dentro, arrodíllate como te he enseñado.  
  
—Sí... Amo.  
  
Me mira con los ojos brillándole de amor, asombro e ideas perversas.  
  
Vaya... La vida nunca va a ser aburrida con Harry y estoy comprometido con esto a largo plazo. Quiero a este hombre: mi marido, mi amante, el padre de nuestro hijo, a veces mi Amo... mi Cincuenta Sombras.


	27. Epílogo

**La casa grande, mayo de 2018**  
  
Estoy tumbado en nuestra manta de picnic de cuadros escoceses, mirando el claro cielo azul de verano. Mi visión está enmarcada por las flores del prado y la alta hierba verde. El calor del sol de la tarde me calienta la piel, los huesos y el vientre, y yo me relajo y mi cuerpo se va convirtiendo en gelatina. Qué cómodo es esto… No… esto es maravilloso. Saboreo el momento, un momento de paz, un momento de total y absoluta satisfacción. Debería sentirme culpable por sentir esta alegría, esta sensación de plenitud, pero no. La vida está aquí, ahora, está bien y he aprendido a apreciarla y a vivir el momento como mi marido. Sonrío y me retuerzo cuando mi mente vuelve al delicioso recuerdo de nuestra última noche en el piso del Escala…  
  
***  
  
Las colas del látigo me rozan la piel del vientre a un ritmo dolorosamente lánguido.  
  
—¿Ya has tenido suficiente, Lou? —me susurra Harry al oído.  
  
—Oh, por favor… —suplico tirando de las ataduras que tengo por encima de la cabeza. Estoy de pie, con los ojos tapados y esposado a la rejilla del cuarto de juegos.  
  
Siento el escozor dulce del látigo en el trasero.  
  
—¿Por favor qué?  
  
Doy un respingo.  
  
—Por favor, amo.  
  
Harry me pone la mano sobre la piel enrojecida y me la frota suavemente.  
  
—Ya está. Ya está. Ya está. —Sus palabras son suaves. Su mano desciende y da un rodeo para acabar deslizando los dedos en mi interior.  
  
Gimo.  
  
—Señor de Styles —jadea y tira del lóbulo de mi oreja con los dientes—, qué dilatado está.  
  
Sus dedos entran y salen de mí, tocando ese punto, ese punto tan dulce otra vez. El látigo repiquetea contra el suelo y la mano pasa sobre mi miembro. Me ponto tenso.  
  
—Chsss —dice Harry cubriéndomelo con la mano.  
  
—Ah…  
  
Sus dedos son suaves y provocativos y el placer empieza a bajar en espirales desde mi estómago hacia abajo… muy abajo y profundo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo una vez más.  
  
—Me gusta oírte —susurra Harry. Noto su erección contra mi cadera; los botones de la bragueta se clavan en mi carne mientras su otra mano continúa con su estimulación incesante: dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… siguiendo un ritmo.  
  
—¿Quieres que te haga correrte así? —me pregunta.  
  
—No.  
  
Sus dedos dejan de moverse en mi interior y sobre mi miembro.  
  
—¿De verdad, señor de Styles? ¿Es decisión tuya? —Sus dedos se aprietan ahora alrededor de mi pezón.  
  
—No… No, amo.  
  
—Eso está mejor.  
  
—Ah. Por favor —le suplico.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Louis?  
  
—A ti. Siempre.  
  
Él inhala bruscamente.  
  
—Todo de ti —añado sin aliento.  
  
Saca los dedos de mi interior, tira de mí para que me gire y quede de frente a él y me arranca el antifaz.  
  
Parpadeo y me encuentro sus ojos verdes oscurecidos que sueltan llamaradas, fijos en los míos. Su dedo índice sigue el contorno de mi labio inferior y entonces me introduce los dedos índice y corazón en la boca.  
  
—Chupa —susurra.  
  
Yo rodeo los dedos con la lengua y la meto entre ellos.  
  
Sus manos suben por mis brazos hasta las esposas que tengo encima de la cabeza y las suelta para liberarme. Me gira otra vez para que quede de cara a la pared, tira de mi pelo y me atrae hacia sus brazos. Me obliga a inclinar la cabeza a un lado y me roza la garganta con los labios y va subiendo hasta la oreja mientras abraza mi cuerpo caliente contra el suyo.  
  
—Quiero estar dentro de tu boca. —Su voz es suave y seductora. Mi cuerpo excitado y más que preparado se tensa. El placer es dulce y agudo.  
  
Gimo. Me vuelvo para mirarle, acerco su cabeza a la mía y le doy un beso apasionado con mi lengua invadiéndole la boca, saboreándole. Él gruñe, me pone las manos en el culo y me empuja hacia él. Le muerdo la mandíbula y voy bajando dándole besos hasta la garganta. Después bajo los dedos hasta sus vaqueros. Él echa atrás la cabeza, exponiendo la garganta a mis atenciones, y yo sigo con la lengua hasta su torso y los tatuajes de su pecho.  
  
—Ah…  
  
Tiro de la cintura de los vaqueros, los botones se sueltan y él me coloca las manos en los hombros. Me pongo de rodillas delante de él. Le miro entornando los ojos y él me devuelve la mirada. Tiene los ojos oscuros, los labios separados e inhala bruscamente cuando le libero y me lo meto en la boca. Me encanta hacerle esto a Harry. Ver cómo se va deshaciendo, oír su respiración que se acelera y los suaves gemidos que emite desde el fondo de la garganta… Cierro los ojos y chupo con fuerza, presionando, disfrutando de su sabor y de su exclamación sin aliento.  
  
Me coge la cabeza para que me quede quieto y yo cubro mis dientes con los labios y le meto más profundamente en mi boca.  
  
—Abre los ojos y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.  
  
Sus ojos ardientes se encuentran con los míos y flexiona la cadera, llenándome la boca hasta alcanzar el fondo de la garganta y después apartándose rápido. Vuelve a empujar contra mí y yo levanto las manos para tocarle. Él se para y me agarra para mantenerme donde estoy.  
  
—No me toques o te vuelvo a esposar. Solo quiero tu boca —gruñe.  
  
Oh, Dios mío… ¿Así lo quieres? Pongo las manos tras la espalda y le miro inocentemente con la boca llena.  
  
—Eso está mejor —dice sonriendo burlón y con voz ronca. Se aparta y sujetándome firmemente pero con cuidado, vuelve a empujar para entrar otra vez—. Tiene una boca deliciosa para follarla, señor de Styles.  
  
Cierra los ojos y vuelve a penetrar en mi boca mientras yo le aprieto entre los labios y le rodeo una y otra vez con la lengua. Dejo que entre más profundamente y que después vaya saliendo, una y otra vez, y otra.  
  
Oigo como el aire se le escapa entre los dientes apretados.  
  
—¡Ah! Para —dice y sale de mi boca, dejándome con ganas de más. Me agarra los hombros y me pone de pie. Me coge del pelo y me besa con fuerza, su lengua persistente dando y tomando a la vez. De repente me suelta y antes de darme cuenta me coge en brazos, me lleva a la cama de cuatro postes y me tumba con cuidado de forma que mi culo queda justo en el borde de la cama—. Rodéame la cintura con las piernas —ordena. Lo hago y tiro de él hacia mí. Él se inclina, pone las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y, todavía de pie, entra en mi interior lentamente.  
  
Oh, esto está muy bien. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por su lenta posesión.  
  
—¿Bien? —me pregunta. Se nota claramente la preocupación en su tono.  
  
—Oh, Dios, Harry. Sí. Sí. Por favor. —Aprieto las piernas a su alrededor y empujo contra él. Él gruñe. Me agarro a sus brazos y él flexiona las caderas, dentro y fuera, lentamente al principio—. Harry, por favor. Más fuerte… No me voy a romper.  
  
Gruñe de nuevo y comienza a moverse, moverse de verdad, empujando con fuerza dentro de mí, una y otra vez. Oh, esto es increíble.  
  
—Sí —digo sin aliento apretándole de nuevo mientras empiezo a acercarme… Gime, hundiéndose en mí con renovada determinación… Estoy cerca. Oh, por favor. No pares.  
  
—Vamos, Lou —gruñe con los dientes apretados y yo exploto. Grito su nombre y Harry se queda quieto, gime con fuerza, y noto que llega al clímax en mi interior—. ¡Lou! —grita.  


 

  
Harry está tumbado a mi lado, acariciándome el brazo con la mano, con los largos dedos extendidos. Se lanza sobre mí de repente, me besa con fuerza, pasa una pierna por encima de mí y me agarra las manos por encima de la cabeza.  
  
—Me encantan los polvos pervertidos —me susurra y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
Sonrío, contagiado por su sonrisa perversa.  
  
—Sí, a mí también me encantan los polvos pervertidos. Y te quiero. Mucho.  
  
***  
  
Me despierto sobresaltado por un chillido agudo de puro júbilo de mi hijo, y aunque no veo ni al niño ni a Harry, sonrío de felicidad como un idiota. Lucas se ha levantado de la siesta y él y Harry están retozando por allí cerca. Me quedo tumbado en silencio, maravillado de la capacidad de juego de Harry.  
  
Su paciencia con Lucas es extraordinaria… todavía más que la que tiene conmigo. Río entre dientes. Pero así debe ser. Y mi precioso niño, el ojito derecho de sus padres, no conoce el miedo. Harry, por otro lado, sigue siendo demasiado sobreprotector con los dos. Mi dulce, temperamental y controlador Cincuenta.  
  
—Vamos a buscar a papi. Está por aquí en el prado en alguna parte.  
  
Lucas dice algo que no oigo y Harry ríe libre y felizmente. Es un sonido mágico, lleno de orgullo paternal. No puedo resistirme. Me incorporo sobre los codos y les espío desde mi escondite entre la alta hierba.  
  
Harry está haciendo girar a Lucas una y otra vez y el niño cada vez chilla más, encantado. Se detiene, lanza a Lucas al aire de nuevo (yo dejo de respirar) y vuelve a cogerlo. Lucas chilla con abandono infantil y yo suspiro aliviado. Oh, mi hombrecito, mi querido hombrecito, siempre activo.  
  
—¡Ota ves, papá! —grita. Harry obedece y yo vuelvo a sentir el corazón en la boca cuando lanza a Lucas al aire y después lo coge y lo abraza fuerte, le da un beso en el pelo rizoso, después un beso rápido en la mejilla y acaba haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. Lucas aúlla de risa, se retuerce y empuja el pecho de Harry para intentar escabullirse de sus brazos. Sonriendo, Harry lo baja al suelo.  
  
—Vamos a buscar a papi. Está escondido entre la hierba.  
  
Lucas sonríe, encantado por el juego, y mira el prado. Le coge la mano a Harry y señala un sitio donde no estoy y eso me hace soltar una risita. Vuelvo a tumbarme rápidamente, disfrutando también del juego.  
  
—Lucas, he oído a papi. ¿Le has oído tú?  
  
—¡Papi!  
  
Río ante el tono imperioso de Lucas. Vaya, se parece tanto a su padre ya, y solo tiene dos años…  
  
—¡Lucas! —le llamo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa ridícula en la cara.  
  
—¡Papi!  
  
Muy pronto oigo sus pasos por el prado y primero Lucas y después Harry aparecen como una tromba cruzando la hierba.  
  
—¡Papi! —chilla Lucas como si acabara de encontrar el tesoro de Sierra Madre y salta sobre mí.  
  
—¡Hola, mi niño! —Le abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla regordeta. Él ríe y me responde con otro beso. Después se escabulle de mis brazos.  
  
—Hola, papi. —Harry me mira y me sonríe.  
  
—Hola, papá. —Sonrío y él coge a Lucas y se sienta a mi lado con su hijo en el regazo. Saca el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo da a Lucas. Eso nos va a dar cinco minutos de paz como máximo. Lucas lo estudia con el ceño fruncido. Se pone muy serio, con los ojos verdes muy concentrados, igual que su padre cuando lee su correo. Harry le acaricia el pelo con la nariz y se me derrite el corazón al mirarlos: mi hijo sentado tranquilamente (durante unos minutos al menos) en el regazo de mi marido. Son tan parecidos… Mis dos hombres preferidos sobre la tierra.  
  
Lucas es el niño más guapo y listo del mundo, pero yo soy su padre, así que es imposible que no piense eso. Y Harry es… bueno, Harry es él. Con una camiseta blanca y los vaqueros está tan guapo como siempre. ¿Qué he hecho para ganar un premio como ese?  
  
—Le veo bien, señor de Styles.  
  
—Yo a usted también, señor Styles.  
  
—¿Está papi guapo? —le susurra Harry al oído a Lucas, pero el niño le da un manotazo, más interesado en el iPhone.  
  
Suelto una risita.  
  
—No puedes con él.  
  
—Lo sé. —Harry sonríe y le da otro beso en el pelo—. No me puedo creer que vaya a cumplir dos años mañana. —Su tono es nostálgico—. Tengamos muchos hijos —me dice.  
  
—Uno más por lo menos. —Le sonrío y él me acaricia la mejilla.  
  
—Tengo ganas de ver ya a mi hija.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
Hemos vuelto a optar por la fecundación in Vitro, excepto que ahora yo soy el donante y la chica, la señorita Williams, tiene los rasgos en concordancia con los de Harry y no con los míos. Solo faltan tres meses para que salga de cuentas y así conocer a nuestra nueva hija.  
  
—Hola, señor Styles. Hola, Lou.  
  
Ambos nos giramos y vemos a Sophie, la hija de diez años de Higgins, que aparece entre la hierba.  
  
—¡Soiii! —chilla Lucas encantado de verla. Se baja del regazo de Harry y deja su iPhone.  
  
—Gail me ha dado polos —dice Sophie—. ¿Puedo darle uno a Lucas?  
  
—Claro —le digo. Oh, Dios mío, se va a poner perdido.  
  
—¡Pooo!  
  
Lucas extiende las manos y Sophie le da uno. Ya está goteando.  
  
—Trae. Déjale ver a papi.  
  
Me siento, le cojo el polo a Lucas y me lo meto en la boca para quitarle el exceso de líquido. Mmm… Arándanos. Está frío y delicioso.  
  
—¡Mío! —protesta Lucas con la voz llena de indignación.  
  
—Toma. —Le devuelvo el polo que ya gotea un poco menos y él se lo mete directamente en la boca.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—¿Podemos ir Lucas y yo a dar un paseo? —me pregunta Sophie.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—No vayáis muy lejos.  
  
—No, señor Styles. —Los ojos color avellana de Sophie están muy abiertos y muy serios. Creo que Harry le asusta un poco. Extiende la mano y Lucas se la coge encantado. Se alejan juntos andando por la hierba.  
  
Harry los contempla.  
  
—Estarán bien, Harry. ¿Qué puede pasarles aquí?  
  
Él frunce el ceño momentáneamente y yo me acerco para acurrucarme en su regazo.  
  
—Además, Lucas está como loco con Sophie.  
  
Harry ríe entre dientes y me acaricia el pelo con la nariz.  
  
—Es una niña maravillosa.  
  
—Lo es. Y muy guapa. Un ángel rubio.  
  
Harry se queda quieto.  
  
—Chicas, ¿eh? —Hay un punto de inquietud en su voz. Yo le pongo la mano en la nuca.  
  
—No tienes que preocuparte por tu hija durante al menos otros tres meses. La señorita Williams la tiene bien protegida en su vientre.  
  
Me da un beso detrás de la oreja y me roza el lóbulo con los dientes.  
  
—Lo que usted diga, señor de Styles. —Me da un mordisco y yo doy un respingo—. Me lo pasé bien anoche—dice—. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.  
  
—Yo también me lo pasé bien.  
  
—Podríamos hacerlo más a menudo si dejaras de trabajar…  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco y él me abraza con más fuerza y sonríe contra mi cuello.  
  
—¿Me está poniendo los ojos en blanco, señor de Styles? —Advierto en su voz una amenaza implícita pero sensual que hace que me retuerza un poco, pero estamos en medio del prado con los niños cerca, así que ignoro la proposición.  
  
—Styles Publishing tiene un autor en la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times; las ventas de Boyce Fox son fenomenales. Además, el negocio de los e-books ha estallado y por fin tengo a mi alrededor al equipo que quería.  
  
—Y estás ganando dinero en estos tiempos tan difíciles —añade Harry con orgullo—. Pero… me gustaría que estuvieras descalzo, medio desnudo y en la cocina.  
  
Me echo un poco hacia atrás para poder verle la cara. Él me mira a los ojos con los suyos brillantes.  
  
—Eso también me gusta a mí —murmuro. Él me da un beso.  
  
Al ver que está de buen humor, decido sacar un tema delicado.  
  
—¿Has pensado en mi sugerencia?  
  
Se queda muy quieto.  
  
—Lou, la respuesta es no.  
  
—Pero Ella es un nombre muy bonito.  
  
—No le voy a poner a mi hija el nombre de mi madre. No. Fin de la discusión.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Sí. —Me coge la barbilla y me mira con sinceridad y despidiendo irritación por todos los poros—. Lou, déjalo ya. No quiero que mi hija tenga nada que ver con mi pasado. Además, tú escogiste el nombre para Lucas. Ahora me toca a mí.  
  
—Vale. Lo siento. —Mierda… No quiero que se enfade.  
  
—Eso está mejor. Deja de intentar arreglarlo —murmura—. Has conseguido que admita que quería a mi madre y me has arrastrado hasta su tumba. Ya basta.  
  
Oh, no. Me muevo en su regazo para quedar a horcajadas sobre él y le cojo la cabeza con las manos.  
  
—Lo siento. Mucho. No te enfades conmigo, por favor. —Le doy un beso en los labios y después otro en la comisura de la boca. Tras un momento él señala la otra comisura y yo sonrío y se la beso también. Seguidamente señala su nariz. Le beso ahí. Ahora sonríe y me pone la mano en la espalda.  
  
—Oh, señor de Styles… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?  
  
—Seguro que ya se te ocurrirá algo —le digo.  
  
Sonríe y girándose de repente, me tumba y me aprieta contra la manta.  
  
—¿Y si se me ocurre ahora? —susurra con una sonrisa perversa.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclamo.  
  
De pronto oímos un grito agudo de Lucas. Harry se levanta con la agilidad de una pantera y corre al lugar de donde ha surgido el sonido. Yo le sigo a un paso más tranquilo. En el fondo no estoy tan preocupado como él; no era un grito de esos que me haría subir las escaleras de dos en dos para ver qué ha ocurrido.  
  
Harry coge a Lucas en brazos. Nuestro hijo está llorando inconsolablemente y señalando al suelo donde se ven los restos del polo fundiéndose hasta formar un pequeño charco en la hierba.  
  
—Se le ha caído —dice Sophie en un tono triste—. Le habría dado el mío, pero ya me lo había terminado.  
  
—Oh, Sophie, cariño, no te preocupes —le digo acariciándole el pelo.  
  
—¡Papi! —Lucas llora y me tiende los brazos. Harry le suelta a regañadientes y yo extiendo los brazos para cogerle.  
  
—Ya está, ya está.  
  
—¡Pooo! —solloza.  
  
—Lo sé, cariño. Vamos a buscar a la señora Higgins a ver si tiene otro. —Le doy un beso en la cabeza…  
  
Oh, qué bien huele. Huele a mi bebé.  
  
—Pooo —repite sorbiendo por la nariz. Le cojo la mano y le beso los dedos pegajosos.  
  
—Tus deditos saben a polo.  
  
Lucas deja de llorar y se mira la mano.  
  
—Métete los dedos en la boca.  
  
Hace lo que le he dicho.  
  
—Pooo.  
  
—Sí. Polo.  
  
Sonríe. Mi pequeño temperamental, igual que su padre. Bueno, al menos él tiene una excusa: solo tiene dos años.  
  
—¿Vamos a ver a la señora Higgins? —Él asiente y sonríe con su preciosa sonrisa de bebé—. ¿Quieres que papá te lleve? —Niega con la cabeza y me rodea el cuello con los brazos, abrazándome con fuerza y con la cara pegada a mi garganta—. Creo que papá quiere probar el polo también —le susurro a Lucas al oído. Lucas me mira frunciendo el ceño y después se mira la mano y se la tiende a Harry. Su padre sonríe y se mete los dedos de Lucas en la boca.  
  
—Mmm… Qué rico.  
  
Lucas ríe y levanta los brazos para que le coja Harry, que me sonríe y coge a Lucas, acomodándoselo contra la cadera.  
  
—Sophie, ¿dónde está Gail?  
  
—Estaba en la casa grande.  
  
Miro a Harry. Su sonrisa se ha vuelto agridulce y me pregunto qué estará pensando.  
  
—Eres muy bueno con él —murmura.  
  
—¿Con este enano? —Le alboroto el pelo a Lucas—. Solo es porque os tengo bien cogida la medida a los hombres Styles. —Le sonrío a mi marido.  
  
Ríe.  
  
—Cierto, señor de Styles.  
  
Lucas se revuelve para que Harry le suelte. Ahora quiere andar, mi pequeño cabezota. Le cojo una mano y Harry la otra y entre los dos vamos columpiando a Lucas hasta la casa. Sophie va dando saltitos delante de nosotros.  
  
Saludo con la mano a Higgins que, en uno de sus poco habituales días libres, está delante del garaje, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas, haciéndole unos ajustes a una vieja moto.  
  
***  
  
Me paro fuera de la habitación de Lucas y escucho cómo Harry le lee:  
  
—¡Soy el Lorax! Y hablo con los árboles…  
  
Cuando me asomo, Lucas está casi dormido y Harry sigue leyendo. Levanta la vista cuando abro la puerta y cierra el libro. Se acerca el dedo a los labios y apaga el monitor para bebés que hay junto a la cuna. Arropa a Lucas, le acaricia la mejilla y después se incorpora y viene andando de puntillas hasta donde yo estoy sin hacer ruido. Es difícil no reírse al verle.  
  
Fuera, en el pasillo, Harry me atrae hacia sí y me abraza.  
  
—Dios, le quiero mucho, pero dormido es como mejor está —murmura contra mis labios.  
  
—No podría estar más de acuerdo.  
  
Me mira con ojos tiernos.  
  
—Casi no me puedo creer que lleve con nosotros dos años.  
  
—Lo sé… —Le doy un beso y durante un momento me siento transportado al día del nacimiento de Lucas: la cesárea de emergencia, la agobiante ansiedad de Harry, mis nervios, la serenidad firme de la doctora Greene cuando nuestro pequeño Bip tenía dificultades para salir. Me estremezco por dentro al recordarlo.  
  
—Señores Styles, la señorita Young lleva de parto quince horas. Sus contracciones se han ralentizado a pesar de la oxitocina. Tenemos que hacer una cesárea; hay sufrimiento fetal. —La doctora Greene es firme.  
  
—¡Ya era hora, joder! —gruñe Harry.  
  
La doctora Greene le ignora.  
  
—Harry, cállate. —Le aprieto la mano.  
  
—Por fin… —murmura la doctora Greene—. Enfermera, llame al anestesista. Doctor Miller, prepárese para una cesárea. Señores Styles, vamos a llevarla al quirófano.  
  
—¿Al quirófano? —preguntamos Harry y yo a la vez.  
  
—Sí. Ahora.  
  
Y de repente nos movemos. Nos llevan corriendo por el pasillo tras la camilla de Ashley.  
  
—Señores Styles, tendrán que ponerse un uniforme.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Ahora.  
  
Harry me aprieta la mano y me suelta.  
  
Cruzamos otro par de puertas y al poco tiempo una enfermera está colocando una pantalla por encima del pecho de Ashley. La puerta se abre y se cierra y de repente hay mucha gente en la habitación. Hay mucho ruido… Quiero irme a casa con nuestro pequeño Bip. Me termino de poner rápidamente el uniforme.  
  
—¿Harry? —Busco entre las caras de la habitación a mi marido.  
  
—Vendrá dentro de un momento, señor Styles-Tomlinson.  
  
Un minuto después está a mi lado con un uniforme quirúrgico azul igual que el mío y me coge la mano.  
  
—Estoy asustado —le susurro—. No quiero que les pase nada malo.  
  
—No, nene, no. No tengas miedo. Mi Lou, tenemos que ser fuertes, por nuestro hijo y por Ashley —Me da un beso en la frente y percibo por el tono de su voz que algo va mal.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Señores Styles, ha llegado el anestesista. Le va a ajustar la epidural a la señorita Young y podremos empezar.  
  
El anestesista se acerca a la camilla donde está tumbada Ashley.  
  
—¿Siente esto, señorita Young? —La voz incorpórea de la doctora Greene me llega desde detrás de la cortina.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—¿No lo siente?  
  
—No.  
  
—Bien. Vamos, doctor Miller.  
  
—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ashley —digo para darle ánimos.  
  
Harry está pálido. Veo sudor en su frente. Está asustado. No te asustes, Harry. No tengas miedo.  
  
—Te quiero —susurro.  
  
—Oh, Lou —solloza—. Yo también te quiero, mucho.  
  
Me mareo y me apoyo en la pared. Harry mira a la pantalla y se queda blanco, pero la observa fascinado.  
  
—¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
  
—¡Succión! Bien…  
  
De repente se oye un grito penetrante y enfadado.  
  
—Han tenido un niño, señores Styles. Hacedle el Apgar.  
  
—Apgar nueve.  
  
—¿Podemos verlo? —pido aún apoyado contra la pared.  
  
Harry desaparece un segundo y vuelve a aparecer con nuestro hijo envuelto en una tela azul. Tiene la cara rosa y cubierta de una sustancia blanca y de sangre. Nuestro bebé. Nuestro Bip… Lucas Styles Tomlinson.  
  
Cuando miro a Harry, él tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
—Su hijo, señor de Styles —me susurra con la voz ahogada y ronca.  
  
—Nuestro hijo —digo sin aliento—. Es precioso.  
  
—Sí —dice Harry, y le da un beso en la frente a nuestro precioso bebé bajo la mata de pelo oscuro.  
  
Lucas Styles Tomlinson está completamente ajeno a todo, con los ojos cerrados y su grito anterior olvidado. Se ha quedado dormido. Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Es tan precioso que empiezo a llorar.  
  
—Gracias, Lou —me susurra Harry, y veo que también hay lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
***  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Harry levantándome la barbilla.  
  
—Me estaba acordando del nacimiento de Lucas.  
  
Harry palidece.  
  
—No voy a pasar por eso otra vez. Esta vez cesárea programada.  
  
—Harry, eso lo tendrá que decidir…  
  
—No, Lou. Estuve a punto de morirme la última vez. No.  
  
—Eso no es verdad.  
  
—No. —Es categórico y no se puede discutir con él, pero cuando me mira los ojos se le suavizan—. Me gusta el nombre de Darcy —susurra y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.  
  
—¿Darcy Styles? Darcy… Sí. A mí también me gusta. —Le sonrío.  
  
—Bien. Voy a montar el regalo de Lucas. —Me coge la mano y los dos bajamos la escalera. Irradia entusiasmo; Harry ha estado esperando este momento todo el día.  
  
—¿Crees que le gustará? —Su mirada dudosa se encuentra con la mía.  
  
—Le encantará. Durante unos dos minutos. Harry, solo tiene dos años.  
  
***  
  
Harry acaba de terminar de montar toda la instalación del tren de madera que le ha comprado a Lucas por su cumpleaños. Ha hecho que Barney de la oficina modificara los dos pequeños motores para que funcionen con energía solar, como el helicóptero que yo lo regalé a él hace unos años. Harry parece ansioso por que salga por fin el sol. Sospecho que es porque es él quien quiere jugar con el tren. Las vías cubren la mayor parte del suelo de piedra de la sala exterior.  
  
Mañana vamos a celebrar una fiesta familiar para Lucas. Van a venir Mark y Stan además de todos los Styles, incluyendo la nueva primita de Lucas, Ava, la hija de dos meses de Zayn y Perrie. Estoy deseando encontrarme con Perrie para que nos pongamos al día y ver qué tal le sienta la maternidad.  
  
Levanto la mirada para ver el sol hundiéndose por detrás de la península de Olympic. Es todo lo que Harry me prometió que sería y al verlo ahora siento el mismo entusiasmo feliz que la primera vez. El atardecer sobre el Sound es simplemente maravilloso. Harry me atrae hacia sus brazos.  
  
—Menuda vista.  
  
—Sí —responde Harry, y cuando me giro para mirarle veo que él me observa a mí. Me da un suave beso en los labios—. Es una vista preciosa —susurra—. Mi favorita.  
  
—Es nuestro hogar.  
  
Sonríe y vuelve a besarme.  
  
—Le quiero, señor de Styles.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Harry. Siempre.


	28. Las sombras de Harry

**Las primeras Navidades de Cincuenta:**  
  
El jersey pica y huele a nuevo. Todo es nuevo. Tengo una nueva mami. Es doctora. Tiene un _tetoscopio_ y puedo metérmelo en las orejas y oírme el corazón. Es buena y sonríe. Sonríe todo el tiempo. Tiene los dientes pequeños y blancos.  
  
—¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el árbol, Harry?  
  
Hay un árbol grande en la habitación de los sofás grandes. Un árbol muy grande. Yo nunca había visto uno así. Solo en las tiendas. Pero no dentro, donde están los sofás. Mi casa nueva tiene muchos sofás. No uno solo. No uno marrón y pegajoso.  
  
—Ven, mira.  
  
Mi nueva mami me enseña una caja. Está llena de bolas. Muchas bolas bonitas y brillantes.  
  
—Son adornos para el árbol.  
  
A-dor-nos. A-dor-nos. Digo la palabra en mi cabeza. A-dor-nos…  
  
—Y esto… —me dice sacando una cuerda con florecitas pegadas— son luces. Primero colocamos las luces y luego decoraremos el árbol para que quede bonito.  
  
Baja la mano y me la pone en el pelo. Me quedo muy quieto. Pero me gustan sus dedos en mi pelo. Me gusta estar cerca de mi nueva mami. Huele bien. A limpio. Y solo me toca el pelo.  
  
—¡Mamá!  
  
Él la llama. Zaynie. Es grande y grita mucho. Mucho. Habla. Todo el tiempo. Yo no hablo. No tengo palabras. Solo tengo palabras en mi cabeza.  
  
—Zayn, cariño, estamos en el salón.  
  
Él llega corriendo. Ha estado en el colegio. Tiene un dibujo. Un dibujo que ha hecho para mi nueva mami.  
  
Es la mami de Zaynie también. Ella se arrodilla, le da un abrazo y mira el dibujo. Es una casa con una mami y un papi y Zaynie y Harry. Harry es muy pequeño en el dibujo de Zaynie. Zaynie es grande. Tiene una gran sonrisa y Harry una cara triste.  
  
Papi también está aquí. Viene hacia mami. Yo agarro fuerte la mantita. Le da un beso a mi nueva mami y mi nueva mami no se asusta. Sonríe. Le da un beso también. Yo aprieto mi mantita.  
  
—Hola, Harry.  
  
Papi tiene una voz suave y profunda. Me gusta su voz. Nunca habla alto. No grita. No grita como… Me lee libros cuando me voy a la cama. Me lee sobre un gato y un sombrero y huevos verdes y jamón. Nunca he visto huevos verdes. Papi se agacha y ahora ya no es alto.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho hoy?  
  
Le señalo el árbol.  
  
—¿Habéis comprado un árbol? ¿Un árbol de Navidad?  
  
Le digo que sí con la cabeza.  
  
—Es un árbol muy bonito. Tú y mami habéis escogido muy bien. Es una tarea importante elegir el árbol correcto.  
  
Me da una palmadita en el pelo también y yo me quedo muy quieto y abrazo fuerte la mantita. Papi no me hace daño.  
  
—Papi, mira mi dibujo. —Zaynie se enfada cuando papi habla conmigo. Zaynie se enfada conmigo. Yo pego a Zaynie cuando se enfada conmigo. Mi nueva mami se enfada conmigo si lo hago. Zaynie no me pega a mí. Zaynie me tiene miedo.  
  
Las luces del árbol son bonitas.  
  
—Ven, te lo voy a enseñar. El ganchito va por el pequeño agujero y después ya puedes colgarlo del árbol. —Mami pone el a-dor… a-dor-no rojo en el árbol—. Toma, inténtalo con la campanita.  
  
La campanita suena. La agito. Tiene un sonido alegre. La vuelvo a agitar. Mami sonríe. Una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa especial para mí.  
  
—¿Te gusta la campanita, Harry?  
  
Digo que sí con la cabeza y vuelvo a agitar la campana. Tintinea alegremente.  
  
—Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, querido. —Mami sonríe y se limpia los ojos con la mano. Me acaricia el pelo—. Me encanta ver tu sonrisa. —Baja la mano hasta mi hombro. No. Me aparto y abrazo mi mantita. Mami parece triste y después feliz. Me acaricia el pelo—. ¿Ponemos la campanita en el árbol?  
  
Mi cabeza le dice que sí.  


***

  
—Harry, tienes que avisarme cuanto tengas hambre. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes coger la mano de mami, llevarme hasta la cocina y señalar. —Me señala con el dedo. Tiene la uña brillante y rosa. Es bonita. Pero no sé si mi nueva mami está enfadada o no. Me he acabado toda la cena. Macarrones con queso. Estaban ricos—. No quiero que pases hambre, cariño, ¿vale? ¿Quieres un helado?  
  
Mi cabeza dice: ¡sí! Mami me sonríe. Me gustan sus sonrisas. Son mejores que los macarrones con queso.  
  
El árbol es bonito. Me pongo de pie, lo miro y abrazo mi mantita. Las luces parpadean y todas tienen colores diferentes. También los a-dor-nos son todos de colores. Me gustan los azules. Y encima del árbol hay una estrella grande. Papi cogió a Zaynie en brazos y él puso la estrella en el árbol. A Zaynie le gusta poner la estrella en el árbol. Yo también quiero poner la estrella en el árbol… pero no quiero que papi me coja para levantarme. No quiero que me coja. La estrella brilla y suelta destellos.  
  
Al lado del árbol está el piano. Mi nueva mami me deja tocar las teclas blancas y negras del piano. Blancas y negras. Me gusta el sonido de las blancas. El sonido de las negras está mal. Pero me gusta el sonido de las negras también. Voy de las blancas a las negras. Blancas a negras. Negras a blancas. Blanca, blanca, blanca, blanca. Negra, negra, negra, negra. Me gusta el sonido. Me gusta mucho.  
  
—¿Quieres que toque para ti, Harry?  
  
Mi nueva mami se sienta. Toca las blancas y las negras y salen canciones. Pisa los pedales de abajo. A veces se oye alto y a veces bajo. La canción es alegre. A Zaynie le gusta que mami cante también. Mami canta algo sobre un patito feo. Mami hace un sonido de pato muy divertido. Zaynie también hace el ruido y agita los brazos como si fueran alas y los mueve arriba y abajo como un pájaro. Zaynie es divertido. Mami ríe. Zaynie ríe. Yo río.  
  
—¿Te gusta esta canción, Harry? —Mami pone su cara triste-feliz.  


***

  
Tengo un cal-ce-tín. Es rojo y tiene un dibujo de un hombre con un gorro rojo y una gran barba blanca. Es Papá Noel. Papá Noel trae regalos. He visto dibujos de Papá Noel. Pero nunca me ha traído regalos. Yo era malo. Papá Noel no les trae regalos a los niños que son malos. Ahora soy bueno. Mi nueva mami dice que soy bueno, muy bueno. Mi nueva mami no lo sabe. No hay que decírselo a mi nueva mami… pero soy malo.  
  
No quiero que mi nueva mami lo sepa.  
  
Papa cuelga el cal-ce-tín en la chimenea. Zaynie también tiene un cal-ce-tín. Zaynie sabe leer lo que pone en su cal-ce-tín. Dice «Zaynie». Hay una palabra en mi cal-ce-tín. Harry. Mi nueva mami lo deletrea: H-A-R-R-Y.  


***

  
Papi se sienta en mi cama. Me lee. Yo abrazo mi mantita. Tengo una habitación grande. A veces la habitación está oscura y yo tengo sueños malos. Sueños malos sobre antes. Mi nueva mami viene a la cama conmigo cuando tengo sueños malos. Se tumba conmigo y me canta canciones y yo me duermo. Huele bien, a suave y a nuevo. Mi nueva mami no está fría. No como… No como… Y mis malos sueños se van cuando ella duerme conmigo.  


***

  
Ha venido Papá Noel. Papá Noel no sabe que he sido malo. Me alegro de que Papá Noel no lo sepa. Tengo un tren y un helicóptero y un avión y un helicóptero y un coche y un helicóptero. Mi helicóptero puede volar. Mi helicóptero es azul. Vuela alrededor del árbol de Navidad. Vuela sobre el piano y aterriza en medio de las teclas blancas. Vuela sobre mami y sobre papi y sobre Zaynie mientras él juega con los Legos. El helicóptero vuela por la casa, por el comedor, por la cocina. Vuela más allá de la puerta del estudio de papi y por la escalera hasta mi cuarto, el de Zaynie, el de mami y papi. Vuela por la casa porque es mi casa. Mi casa donde vivo.  


 

**FIN.**


End file.
